Anything For Love
by LiliNeko
Summary: CH33 -AU- Misty; aka Mickey, attends an all boys academy to get to know & be with Ash; her long lost crush. But has a bad run in with his rival, Gary; the Lone Wolf. To make matters worst she gets blackmailed by Gary. Thanks to her new life as a boy, the lives at Viridian's All Boys Academy will never be the same; especially for Gary, Ash & Richie. Egoshipping & mild Pokeshipping
1. Entering All Boys Pokemon Academy

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence

A/N: When talking and/or around the guys, I'll be using "Mickey/him" but reference of just herself, I'll be using "Misty/her"…hopefully not too confusing XD

A/N #2: I am in the process of revising each AFL's chapters for a better flow and improved grammar and writing style, so please bear with the current chapters. Also special thanks to all of ya on tips and suggestions on improving my writing, much lovies!

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 1: Entering All-Boys Pokemon Academy**

**** Viridian Forest ** **

Lost in the middle of the forest, a little short haired redhead; age eight, in baby blue overalls and a yellow shirt, covered in dirt. Scared and helpless against a couple Caterpies and a few Weedles; that webbed her against a tree, Misty let out more cries and tears. Thinking that she's done for when she saw a Weedle raised his stinger for a Poison Sting attack, she shut her eyes tightly. But shot back open when she heard a boy commanded his Pikachu to use Thunder-Shock. With the flash bolts in front of her, taking out the bug pokemons, the Pikachu and the raven black haired boy; in a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a red-white baseball cap, as the two ran right up to her. The eight year old boy, managed to pull off all the webbing off of Misty in and helped her up.

"Are you alright? Are you lost? If you are, I'm Ash Ketchum, to your rescue!" Ash said in between his huffs and puffs, trying to catch his breath.

Misty nods her head to signal Ash that she was alright, as she wiped away her tears. "—Hic-I'm Mi—Ahhh!" Misty yelled due to suddenly being pulled by Ash.

"I'm sorry, but we have to run. I'm trying to avoid someone! But don't worry; we're heading towards the Ranger's cabin. They can contact or find the people you were with." Ash tightens his hold and picked up the pace.

Misty just replied with an 'ok' and kept up with Ash and Pikachu. Not caring who he is or from, she just wanted to get out of the forest away from the bugs she's terrified of. Running non-stop, the three saw the Ranger's cabin from afar. Still running with all their might, Ash didn't notice the rock that blended in with the dirt straight ahead of him, until he tripped on it. Bring Misty down with him but concerned of Misty's being, Ash didn't realize the little locked treasure box fell out from his pocket. After picking himself up and apologizing for his clumsiness, Ash went to help Misty up. The result of the fall left her with fresh scrapes on both of her arms and legs, causing sniffles to come out of her.

"Hey now, it's ok. It doesn't look too bad."

"But it hurts when thinking about it." Misty said wiping off the dirt off.

"It'll be ok. Hey, look at Pikachu, he's trying to cheer you up by dancing for you." Ash said with a smile, as he motions towards Pikachu, who had begun doing a little dance.

Misty let out a tiny smile at Pikachu before looking straight at Ash; who's the same height as her. "Thanks and how old are you Ash?"

"I'm eight years old!"

"Eight? Just like me, but how did you get a Pikachu? Most trainers can't get a pokemon until they are ten."

"Oh, I've got connection—Oh snap, sorry I got to run again!" Ash said in a hasty tone when he heard a faint voice calling out an Eevee to do a Dash attack. "I think you can make it to the Ranger's cabin from here!"

"Yeah I can and thank you for your help again, Ash! Will I ever see you again?" Misty asked with tears forming in her eyes again.

"Of course! I don't know when but we will someday! Now don't start crying, big boys like us don't cry," Ash said in a hasty tone again and ruffled Misty's hair.

Before she could correct Ash that she was a 'she' not a 'he', Ash and Pikachu had quickly disappeared by taking the side trails. She then headed towards the Ranger's cabin but she stopped when she saw the little treasure box on the ground. She knew it had to belong to Ash, as she vowed she'll make that 'someday' come true to meet Ash again and return the little treasure box. While staring at the treasure box, she developed her first crush for saving her from the bug Pokémon and getting out from the middle of Viridian's Forest.

**** Ten Years Later – Cerulean City Gym ** **

Misty; age eighteen, entered into the main house with a pint of ice cream in hand and made her way towards the main living room. With the TV already turned on, Misty tossed her Spheal backpack and flopped down onto the couch in frustration; due to another unlucky day of search. She then pulled back her shoulder length hair; that covered her yellow spaghetti straps, into a ponytail before stretching out her long legs in a pair of blue shorts onto the coffee table. Before she could realize the TV program playing a live-event One on One Pokémon Battles of Viridian's All-Boys Academy, Daisy; eldest sister with blond hair, called out to her with a displeased expression.

"Like Misty, I love you and all but I have to say you'll never be a girly-girl. Even with those cute hairdos, girly clothing and make up of yours, it's your attitude and posture that, like, still makes you a tomboy." Daisy watched Misty shoved a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into her month like a salvage that had no food. A sigh escaped. "I totally like, see you more as a boy instead of a girl. I guess once a tomboy will always be a tomboy. And could you take your legs off the coffee table please?" Daisy asked in a sisterly way, but received a pair of rolled eyes from Misty before removing her legs off the coffee table. "Thank you. Sooo like how was your search today on that long lost childhood crush of yours? And what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Misty had stuffed another spoonful into her mouth when Daisy asked her the questions. With her index finger up in the air and she quickly shallow it. "Ahhh! Brain freeze! But ugggh, it sucked. No luck today and can you not add the _lost_ part to my childhood crush? He is not l_ost_, I just can't find him for the last decade. But for dinner wise, whatever you make is fiiiine Daisy! Can you just call me when it's ready? I'll just be here with my ice cream," Misty paused when she finally realized what was on TV, as she let out a disgusted look. She looked around for the remote but it was nowhere in sight and then looked back over at Daisy. "Daaaaisy, can you change the channel for me since you're closer?"

"Like, oh my god Misty! Look for the remote or change it yourself, geez," Daisy shook her head but had a tiny smile towards her baby sister. "To think you are finally a Sensational Sister of the Cerulean gym. How are you so different from us? Whatever, we still love you. But like anyways, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen. And like, if you need Violet or Lily, they're in the gym's pool training the Pokémon."

"Uggh fine, don't change the channel for me. I guess I'll see you for dinner!" Misty was still in her laid back posture against the couch, as she decided to just suck it up and watch the 'live-event' program. "Geez, if I wasn't so beat from my long day search, I would sooo not be watching you!" Misty said, as she stuck her tongue at the TV.

Not paying attention to the last final battle of the day on TV with an Umbreon verses a Pikachu, Misty was daydreaming of Ash again. Within seconds, the announcer on TV called out Ash Ketchum's name. Misty's eyes widen when she saw the same raven-haired boy from ten years ago on TV being interviewed. Instantly she became appalled at the fact Ash is currently attending to one of her most hated academies in Kanto. She couldn't stand the amount of conceitedness of the All-Boys Viridian's Academy reputations.

(TV) "—Now Ash, you and Pikachu put up another excellent battle. But I have to ask this once again, as a Third-Year upper classmen how does it feel coming in second place against your long-term rival?" Announcer asked, as he held his microphone in front of Ash; with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash petted Pikachu's head and let out a smile in his Academy uniform; black with white trim, buttoned up style collar. "Well, all I can say is that Pikachu and I gave it our best. And we'll be working harder to get the number one spot in the next Viridian's All-Boys Academy tournament."

"I see, even though you are second runner-up; I know you have a fan-club rooting for you. Which lead me to ask, is there a girl from your fan-club that you are interested in?"

"Haha Bob, you know very well that I don't have time or any interest in a girlfriend or even acknowledge any of them. Battling, Pokémon training, and friends here at this academy are my top priories. Well, I'm cutting it short; I'll give you a longer interview when I take the number one spot in the next battle royal. Until then, Pikachu and I bid you good day." Ash said with a smile and walked away.

Bob stood at his spot, clueless like a deer stuck in a headlight; but he quickly jumped to his next cue note. "Well, ladies and gentlemen that was Ash Ketchum, the second runner-up. Let's find our number one winner," Bob looked around for the winner of the Pokémon Battle Royal and found him by the entrance-exit gate. Bob and his camera crew managed to stop the spiked brunette winner. "Gary Oak! How does it feel taking first place again? It isn't a big surprise for you, since you're the grandson of the known Prof. Oak. You must get those extra and special training from him, huh?"

Gary turned around with a glare when Prof. Oak's name was mentioned, as he pulled out one of his hand out from the black uniform pants pocket and knocked Bob's microphone out of his hand. "Let's go, Umbreon."

Misty couldn't believe how rude that Gary was during his interview but what she couldn't believe is that her childhood crush went to the academy she hated. "Even though he goes there, I need to see him!" Misty said shouted and stood up with her empty pint-cup. "But wait, he just said that he doesn't knowledge others besides his classmates. What can I do to get to see him and get to know him better." Misty stood and ponders at the replay of Ash-Pikachu VS Gary-Umbreon Pokémon battle, with Bob's voice-over casting about joining the academy. And at that moment, Misty ran into the kitchen and yelled out Daisy's name.

"Like, oh my god, Misty! Don't scare me like that from behind!" Daisy yelled out loud, holding on tight to the frying pan handle. "What?"

"I foooooound him! I found Ash!"

"Like, no way! But like, how did you find him when you've been in the living room?" Daisy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he was on TV! And Daaaisy," Misty let out a big smile when she heard her oldest sister asked what she wanted. "Don't freak out or anything but, can you ask your fiancée to make some changes on my document and ID to male status so I can attend Viridian's All-Boys Academy?"

"WHAT?! Like, slow down Misty! And did I like, heard you right about you wanting my fiancée to change your personal documents so you can attend the Viridian's All-Boys Academy, which you despise with a hatred passion?" Daisy asked with a flabbergasted expression, as she saw Misty nodding her head. "Are you crazy?!"

"Daisy, I asked you not to freak out! But there's a good explanation. Ash goes there and during his interview he said he doesn't care or even knowledge girls. But he's all about his classmates. Pretty please, Daisy? I finally found him and really want return his lost belonging and I want to know him better. And finally get this long love-crush into an actual love. Much like yours and Duke's love, you can't deny me that, can you?"

Daisy, still a bit shocked at Misty's crazy idea of attending the All-Boys Academy, she let out a sigh. "Like, even if I did ask Duke for your sake of finding your true-love, what are you going to do for your appearances and what about your week of the month on running the gym?"

"I'll cut my hair short, bandaged my chest flat, and I can order my uniform a size bigger. And for the-gym-issue-wise…" Misty paused but was quick to her feet with a solution. "I'm only attending the remaining of this year, which is like a little over four months. So when I return back, I'll take over the gym for a month straight like I used to when the three of you took off on that unexpected traveling trip without me. Besides, deep down you know I can pull of being a boy."

"But like, don't you need to take and pass the test before being able to be accepted into the academy? I heard their tests and standards are hard and high up there, next to impossible."

"Like Daisy, you of all people should know that my Pokémon knowledge is off the chaaarts! I bet you I'll even Ace that test." Misty said with a confident smirk.

"That ego of yours, like, totally fits that academy's conceitedness. Fine, you win." Daisy said with a defeated tone and stared at her crazy baby sister. "I still, like, can't believe you're related to us, such a total odd-ball of the family. I'll see what I can do to convince Duke."

"Waaaah! Thank you so much Daisy! I got to call Duplica on the news! She'll totally rock my new look!" Misty yelled out loud while heading from the kitchen to the living room, to grab the phone.

**** A Few Weeks Later – Viridian's All-Boys Academy ** **

Misty, now known as Mickey, was late on her first day of transferring to the All-Boys Academy. A sigh escaped when she realized 'being late' was more of an understatement; for class session for the day has ended. Ruffled her short hair in frustration, she walked through the academy's entrance with her black uniform zipped-up right underneath her chin. Eyeing all the students with their Pokémon partners walking around campus, she suddenly stopped in her track to gaze at the building. Within seconds, Misty got all giddy at the idea of finally meeting Ash, but was rudely interrupted by a hard shoulder bump. Turning around to see the student had walked away without apologizing, she got riled up.

"Hey, you jerk! Don't walk off like you didn't realize you bumped into me!" Misty yelled at the back of a spiked brunette with an Umbreon next to him. The moment she saw the brunette's face, she knew who it was.

Gary let out a glare towards the loud mouth girly-face redhead. An annoyed scoff escaped and he continued walking. But within a second, he was forcefully spun around.

"I want an apology!" Misty yelled in Gary's face, not realizing the crowd of her future classmates looking upon them.

"Excuse me? An apology? Do you even know who you're messing with?!" Gary hissed at the daring redhead.

"I don't care who you really are but I want an apology! You bumped into me!" Misty yelled again, as she tightens her grip that was barely around Gary's arm.

Gary eyed the redhead's pathetic grip. "I don't have time to waste on a shrimp like you. So, consider it your lucky day that I'm going to give you a warning. Now, you better let go."

"Or else what? Do you think you can scare me because you happen to be the number top student of this academy? I'm not letting go until I get that apology you owe me!"

"So you do know about me, well you asked for it." Gary said in a raised tone, as he pulled his right hand out from his pants pocket and twisted Misty's grip off of him and landed a hard punch in the middle of Misty's stomach. About to walk away when he saw the redhead grabbed a hold of his abdomen, he did not expect a head butt to his chin. Holding his throbbing jaw, Gary lost his patience and control. "You're going to wish you didn't do that!"

Before Misty could react to Gary's comment, she was flat on her back by a hard leg swift and a set of brutal back-to-back punches to the face. Besides feeling pain throughout her body, Misty felt blood dripping down her lips. But that was her least concern when Gary gripped each side of her collar, lifting her upper-body off the ground.

"No one is going to help you. They all know better than to get involved with me. Let me return the favor five times worse and prepare for a broken jaw." Gary said in an intimidating tone that sent chills down Misty's aching body. He then raised his right hand in the air to send the finishing blow, but suddenly was tackled from the side to the ground. "The hell?!"

"Gary! If you want to get into a physical fist fight, I dare you to do it with me before any others!" Ash yelled at Gary, looking down at him. Not caring that half of the student body was watching.

Gary looked up at Ash with a glare, as he pushed him off of him. "Get the hell off of me!" Gary then quickly got up off the ground and looked over at the redhead who was helped up by a red-brownish haired guy. "You're lucky that those two are here to bail you out before a serious beating, twerp!" Gary, not wanting to deal with Ash or Richie, quickly called for Umbreon. Away from the group he left, Gary spitted out a bit of blood and then grabbed a hold of his jaw-line. _'I can't believe that girly-guy had the balls to strike me. He's the first in a long time to get me to bleed.'_

Meanwhile, back at the center of attention, Misty was happy that Ash had come to her rescue; once again. She cursed at her luck for meeting him almost beaten to a bloody pulp. She got helped onto her feet by Richie; a Third-Year and got side support from Ash.

"From the looks of it, you got it worse than most others with Gary. He must have been in a bad mood today. Well, let's take you to the nurse room. I'm Ash Ketchum, by the way."

In painful discomfort, Misty hissed. "—I'm Mickey Waterflower."

"Whoa, careful and take it easy, Mickey," Ash said and realized that Mickey was the new transfer student that never showed up. "Hey, you're the new Third-Year transfer student that was supposed to show up today, right? What happen?"

"I woke up late and a lot of other stuff had happened." Misty said, as she looked over at Richie when he called out her male name.

"—Your last name, does it have any relation with the Sensational Sisters of the Cerulean City gym?"

"Um-Uhh—" Misty wasn't sure how to answer Richie without getting deep into the details.

"You are! I can tell by the uneasy expression on your face. Fess up, what's your relation?"

"I'm uhh, their cousi—" Misty couldn't finish her sentence, due to the sudden lack of energy. Still being supported by Richie and Ash; on each side, she felt Ash had pulled away.

"Mickey, it seems like Richie and I underestimated your condition. I'll give you a piggy-back ride the rest of the way," Ash kneel down in front of Mickey, as he heard him protest. "Mickey, please don't argue and just get on my back. Richie, 0please help him."

"You heard the guy, come on. Don't be shy; we all help each other out here. At least the most of us, Gary has his personal issues."

With no strength left to argue, Misty just climbed onto Ash's back and tightens her arms around his neck. The moment when she heard Ash telling Richie that he got things under control and meet him back in the dorm rooms, she closed her eyes.

What seemed like a five-minute nap was actually about an hour nap by the time Misty woke up. Staring upwards at a white ceiling, she then realized she was in one of the nurse's beds when Ash popped in her vision.

"Hey, the nurse and student-aid seem to have disappeared on us. I tried to clean and bandaged you up as much as I can. I didn't check underneath your uniform though, for personal space."

Misty then let out a sigh of relief at the fact that she wasn't discovered. "Thanks for all that you've done already and I think I can take it from here. But you don't need to worry, it's just mainly my face and leg that got hit the most."

Ash let out a smile when he saw Mickey's smirk; indicating he's alright. "That's good to hear. But by tonight or at least tomorrow morning, you're going to be bruising. So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Well then, are you up for a bit of a tour of your new academy life, Mickey?"

Misty nodded, as she slowly got out of the bed and onto her feet and before following Ash and his Pikachu. About close to an hour of the tour around the school's classrooms, library, cafeteria and location of each class year level dorm buildings. Ash then explained that each three dorm buildings have three levels, the top two floors are rooms. And the bottom floor with a big shared kitchen, dining room and living room with an entertainment system. Saving their dorm room building for last, Ash and Mickey spotted Richie in the living room. Richie quickly got off the couch and made his way over towards their direction.

"Hey Ash, I've been waiting for you! I got a note that we both need to see Mr. Lance in his classroom." Richie said, as he looked over at Mickey. "It seems that you look a lot better with the famous bandaged by Ash, I see. Sorry to interrupt your guys' tour, but we have to go now." Richie said in a hasty tone, as he then grabbed at Ash's opened uniform jacket collar.

"Whooa! Um Mickey, just look in that school bag of yours that you have received and you'll find a packet about the rules of our dormitory. Also, there should be the number of your assigned dorm room. Sorry, but Richie and I will look for you later! Or meet us here in the kitchen around six-ish for dinner preparations! Bye!" Ash yelled out and managed a wave before completely disappearing out the front dorm entrance with Richie.

Misty managed to wave back at Ash and Richie, as she looked around and noticed a few of the other students in the kitchen and dining room area. Grabbing her packet to look for her dorm room; number 320, was written at the top. Misty wasn't sure which floor it was, so she asked the nearest person. Hoping to get a good reaction, she got a raised eyebrow from one of the guys and he told her it's on the third floor at the end. Misty thanked the guy and headed for the stair case to the top floor.

Walking passt each dorm room; Misty took notice of their numbers and also noticed some were open and some were closed. But her attention went straight ahead when she realized her room was completely at the end. The closer she got, she saw the door was slightly cracked open. Suddenly she heard a faint rage outburst. Not sure what's the deal is with her roommate; she took a deep breath and made her way in.

"Hi, I'm Mickey Wa—" Misty was left speechless when she saw her roommate.

"You got to be kidding me! Not only do I have to share my room now, it's you of all people?!" Gary yelled out while pointing at all Mickey's bags and extra furniture that sent by the dormitory leader sometime during class sessions.

"That should have been my line! I didn't think I would have such bad luck on my first day here!" Misty yelled back and threw her bag at Gary's head. But Misty's victorious smile disappeared when she was suddenly pushed up roughly against the closed door.

"You're really asking for another beating, aren't you?" Gary hissed and gripped at Misty's bruised chin line. "But at this very moment, consider yourself lucky again. I'm leaving to talk to the dormitory leader about this situation." Gary lets go of his hold on Mickey, but slightly shoved him to the side to open the door. "Don't even bother unpacking; you're going to be gone when I come back. Let's go, Umbreon.

With Gary and Umbreon out the door, Misty slid down against the wall. "What did I get myself into…"

**** Dormitory Leader's Office ****

Gary walked in without a knock, which got Laurie looking up from her pile of paperwork as she predicted his visit.

"So you're wondering about your room, I presume?" Laurie stated with a smile, when she saw Gary's glare.

"Do you care to explain? Everyone else knows that I'm not supposed to have a roommate. I won 'The Battle of the Suite Room' before school started this year."

"Sorry Gary, but things happen. We didn't expect to have a Third-Year student entering this late into our school year and we didn't feel right for Mickey to be place in with the First or Second year students. You were the only one without a roommate and it's a bigger room too. So to be fair to all the other Third-Year students, Mickey's now your roommate." Laurie said with a smirk and looked back down at her papers; which happens to be on Mickey. "Oh, and Mickey happens to have a sleeping condition, please look after him. Also, if there happen to be another incident like this afternoon with Mickey, there's going to be some issues by the principal. He's not going to be threatened by you leaving all thanks to Mickey's relatives. They worked out a nice monthly donation agreement for Mickey's safety and pampered life at this academy." Laurie caught Gary's annoyed look, as a sigh escaped. "Do whatever you please like you always do, I'm just giving you a fair warning. Besides, this Mickey person could enlighten that lone wolf lifestyle of yours."

Before walking out of Laurie's office annoyingly and headed back to his now shared room, he rolled his eyes. After walking by a few of the classmates; throughout the dormitory, he overheard mumbles about feeling sorry for Mickey. Opening the door, Gary didn't expect his packed stuff all cleared away and set up on the left side.

"What the hell? I thought I told you don't bother unpacking!"

"Like hell I'll listen to you! This is now my room too! Like it or not, we're roommates! So get over yourself." Misty said with a glare, as she crossed her arms. "Listen, I don't like you and obviously smart enough to realize you don't like me or anyone else in this world. But suck it up and quit bitching!" Misty yelled back at Gary, but hissed due to Gary roughly grabbing a hold of her collar. "And it's not like you can do anymore worse than you already have. Do you think I'll leave and go home crying if you beat me up again?"

Gary, with his hands itching to hit Mickey again, pushed his roommate away with a pissed-off look upon his face. "I want nothing to do with you. But thanks to the damn academy system, I have no choice but to deal with you as my roommate. And like it or not, you're going to listen to my rules since it's my room."

"Keyword, _was, _it _was_ your room. Why should I follow them?" Misty asked in a feisty tone.

"Because if you don't, I don't mind making you my personal punching bag. A scrawny girly-guy like you must not really like to be in pain. I can see it on your face that you're still aching from earlier. I can rearrange my schedule to give you a daily black-eye if you don't." He threatened Mickey; not caring about Laurie's warning.

"You are a real asshole, you know that?!" Misty yelled out, cupping her cheeks. _'I can't have him ruin my face.' _Misty glared deep into Gary's eyes. "Fine. What is it going to be?"

"Since I don't know how you are, it's going to be announced whenever I feel like it. So, if I don't like what you do or did, prepare for it being a rule." Gary said with a smirk.

"That is so not fai—" Misty paused when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

"—Mickey! Which room are you in? Richie and I are back!" Ash yelled out loud, making his way down the third-floor hallway. He noticed Gary from afar standing at his opened door. Before Ash could say or do anything, he received a glare and a door slammed.

After shutting the door, Gary looked over at Mickey with a stern expression and a tight grip at his collar once again. "Here's one of the rules: He or anyone else, cannot enter into this room, got it? Now get the hell out of here." Gary said in a stern tone, quickly opening the door and threw Mickey out.

"Waaah! You ass! You could have asked without throwing me out!" Misty yelled out, as she only received a glare and the door slammed shut in her face. But soon her attention was on Ash and Richie when they called her name in a dumbfounded kind of tone.

"No way, you're rooming it up with Gary?" Ash asked, making the rest of his way towards Mickey.

"No Ash, he just felt like getting to know Gary in his room after that nice beat-up session," Richie commented sarcastically out loud. "Who would have thought Gary and you being placed in the same room after the first run-in? He didn't do anything again to you, did he?"

"Uhh, no? He was too occupied with the whole issue of sharing his room and went to talk to the dormitory leader but when he came back, we got into a heated argument. He's something that I can't handle."

"Mickey, you better watch it. Hate to admit it, but you're pretty scrawny and we've known Gary over the years and he has put a few of the classmates in the nurse's office worse than you. Ash here, grew up with the guy in Pallet town. We're afraid that we won't be able to save you like we did earlier if things got out of hand with you and Gary." Richie said, as he placed his arm around Mickey's shoulder, leading him down the staircase.

"Ash, is true that you and Gary grew up in the same town? Were you guys always rivals?" Misty asked, following Richie's lead at the second-floor level.

A tiny smirk appeared on Ash's face, but was quickly followed by a sigh. "Heh, I guess we can put it like that. So Mickey!" Ash yelled out in a forceful cheery tone, as he pulled Mickey towards him out from Richie's hold. "Do you want to hang with us for the night? Our room is 310."

"Sure. I really don't know anyone else besides you two and that jerk-face upstairs. So if you don't mind, I wanna hang with ya bros."

"Haha, what's with the sudden slang Mickey?" Richie asked with a laugh.

"Whatever Richie, you don't need to pick on him. Anyways, let's do dinner and we can go over the main points of dormitory rules so you don't have to read it all." Ash said with a big smile.

**** Later on that Night – Ash's and Richie's Dorm #310 ****

"Dude, Mickey, you have the same skill level of Ash on cooking. Zero. No wonder you're so scrawny, I assume you don't make food for yourself? How did you manage all these years to have any meat on you?" Richie asked with a sneer across the room from his bed; finishing his sandwich.

"Well first off, my sis—cousins are the ones that cooks. And if they weren't around, I'm perfectly fine with instant ramen. But I can bake!" Mickey said in a proud tone from the floor, resting up against Ash's bed.

"That's something I don't know you should be proud of Mickey. Not that I'm dissing on the baking skill, but too much sweets is bad for your health. You really need to be fit for a few of our activities courses here."

"Richie, don't scare Mickey, he'll do fine. If not, I'll be able to help you if you want." Ash said with a thumbs-up, receiving a 'thanks' from Mickey. He then leaned back against his bed. "So anyways, going back to the rules before we get side-tracked by cough-cough-Richie, during the weekdays they close the gates early so we have to be back on school grounds by eight o' clock in the evening. Even though weekend is our free time, they close the gates by midnight. And umm, they are pretty strict on the idea of no girls here, unless they are your relatives, doctors or nurses, etc. But still they will need a pass to visit. Uhh, everyone takes turn cleaning the downstairs floor. Oh, and if your Pokémon is out of its Pokéball, you have to keep an eye on it so it doesn't damage the surroundings, etc."

"Hey, speaking of Pokémon, what's your main Pokémon partner, Mickey?" Richie interrupted, getting off side-tracked again.

"Oh right! I've decided to go with my Poliwhirl. What's your guys' story on your Pikachu?" Misty asked, as she pointed over to the corner where Pikachu and Sparky were sleeping on their personal made beds.

"I caught mine right after I turned ten in a wild forest." Richie answered first and then looked over at Ash.

"I got mine at age eight from Professor Oak."

"So that was your connection back then!" Misty said in an exciting tone.

"Uhh, yeah? How did you know?"

"Uh um, well you got it at age eight and usually Pokémon trainers don't get their Pokémon until they are ten. And you mention growing up in Pallet town, so yeeeah. You know putting two and two together." Misty let out a sigh of relief on being able to catch on her mistake.

"Oh right, huh? I guess not everyone had a friend whose grandfather is a Pro—" Ash suddenly stopped in mid-sentence to change the subject. But it was too late, especially when he saw the curious and surprised look upon Mickey's face.

"So you and Gary were friends at one point? What happen?"

"Sorry Mickey, that's something I and even Gary don't want to talk about, we left things as it is." Ash replied in a quiet tone with a forced smile. "Curious about Gary now?"

"Pfft! That guy, like Richie said earlier, has issues. But since we're roommates, it won't hurt to know a little bit about him and try to make the best of it."

Richie chuckled at Mickey. "Good luck on that!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Geez, thanks…"

**** A Little Pass 1 O' Clock in Morning ** **

Ash looks over at Mickey who had dozed off for the twentieth time in between their conversations before realizing it had passed one o' clock and they had class to attend at seven in the morning. Waking Mickey up to tell him it's best to call it a night, Misty; in zombie mode, just nodded and slowly made her way towards Ash and Richie's door. All bid 'good nights' and agreed to meet in the living room around six-thirty by the time she shut the door behind her. Sluggishly making her way up the stairs to her room with the spiked devil himself, she couldn't help but wondered how she was going to survive living with him. But that was the least on her mind when she quietly entered the dark room. So tired and out of it, she didn't bother changing out of her uniform and self-consciously thinking it's her room back home, she crawled into the bed on the right side of the room. On the verge of passing out, Misty nuzzled up to what she thought was her life-size Dewgong plushy.

**A/N: (5/28/12) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (7/23/08) Well there you have it for the first chappie of my new and yet again crazy drama with Gary, Misty, Ash and Richie ;p Oh noes, Misty went into the wrong side of the room for her bed XD And what's the deal between Gary and Ash?

Heehee, well hopefully it was an alright start, as my apologies for the lil' out of characters on most of them to fit the plot flow ^^

Also on my deviantart account :lilineko, I got a cover drawn for it AFL.

Please let me know what ya think so far with a review ^^ As I would like to thank ya all again for the awesome times here on ff,net with my complete story "IWYTWM" Much lovelove and catch ya all later in the next chappie! Until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	2. About The Boys Of The Academy

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence

A/N: When talking and/or around the guys, I'll be using "Mickey/him" but reference of just herself, I'll be using "Misty/her"…hopefully not too confusing XD

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 2: About The Boys Of The Academy**

****Dorm Room #320 – Early Morning****

Gary stirred in his sleep uncomfortably, as he sheepishly grumbled and ignoring the tingle at his collarbone. With the tingle getting worst and not being about to move his right arm to itch the spot, Gary shot his eyes open. More awake, he felt something underneath his chin and noticed a hand at his bare chest. After had pushed Mickey at the edge of his bed, Gary quickly pulled away with his back against the wall with a penetrating glare.

Misty hazily noticed she was only a foot away from her half naked roommate, as she let out a pair of shock eyes. "What are you doing in my bed half naked?" Misty lashed at Gary.

"What the hell! It's my bed that you are in! What kind of gay issue do you have?"

Misty looked around, as she finally realized she was on the wrong side of the bed; literally. "Why the hell am I in your bed? And I have no gay issues! I like uhh-girls!"

"Why the hell are you asking me that? Get the hell out of my bed!" Gary yelled back, kicking Mickey off his bed; with a big thud following afterwards.

"That hurt! You—"

While getting out of bed Gary glared at Mickey before passing him to head towards their bathroom. "I can't believe this shit, first sharing my room and now the oh-so girly-guy, who likes _girl_, had to share my bed—"

Misty boiled up when she overheard Gary's mumble. Quickly back onto her feet, she glared at the back of Gary's head. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? Get back here and say that to my face! You—" Misty quickly cut her sentence short when she backed up due to Gary's face leveled with hers.

"You want to know my business in the bathroom too now? And the nerves you have, questioning me. You want me to say it to your face? I can clearly say it fine with my fist if you'll like—" Gary raised his fist but when his alarm went off, Umbreon within seconds had jumped out from his bed and rubbed against his legs. Gary turned away from Mickey and followed his Umbreon to the bathroom. "Right, we got some business to take care of then wasting time on him."

Misty watched Gary and his Umbreon disappeared into the bathroom, as she looked over at his alarm clock. 4:31 it read, as she let out a baffled puff. "What kind of business does he have to be up at four-thirty in the morning? We still have at least another solid hour to sleep. Damn, I can't believe that I slept in my uniform too. There's some wrinkle." Misty walked over to her bed taking off her jacket and then tossed it at the corner of her bed. "Ehh, I guess I shouldn't take the risk going back to bed or else I might oversleep and be late again. Laundry hamper area, here I come." Misty let out a yawn when she reached over her pokeball on the nightstand. "Time to let you out little guy."

Poliwhirl shouted out its name in excitement and jumped for joy the moment he saw his master. Laughing and holding back the pain cries, from the tackle onto her bed by Poliwhirl, Misty yelled out for truce. Lightly rubbing her bruised face, she greeted him a good morning. Poliwhirl pointed at the bandages on his master's face, wondering what had happen. Misty mention she got in a fight with her roommate, but before she could continue, Poliwhirl pointed at Misty and imitated her. Hands on the hips and then arms up in the air, then followed by some feet stomping. Big laughers were shared, as she patted Poliwhirl's head and told him she had asked for it by not letting things go. Poliwhirl was not pleased but his attention was swayed away when his master told him the academy let pokemon partners roam around out of their pokeball. As long as they're on their best behavior and only during after school hours, during class session he'll needs to wait for the command. Poliwhirl nodded and jumped at the good news about him being able to be freely roaming alongside his master. He then raised his arm for a high five but quickly jumped off the bed and stood in defense-protective mode in front of Misty when the bathroom door opened with Umbreon jumping out first.

"Poliwhirl it's ok, it's only that cold-hearted roomma—Why are you coming out in only a towel?" Misty asked when Gary stood in front of their closet.

Holding on the side of his towel, Gary glared over at Mickey. Not sure what's his roommate's issue. "I took a shower and I only walked in the bathroom in my boxers. Seriously you have issues twerp."

"Hey! Quit calling me a twerp!" Misty yelled at the back view of Gary. Being completely over at the fact her roommate was only in a towel, after telling herself she had seen a lot of guys in swing trunks and a towel is no different.

Gary turned around again to look up and down at Mickey; who had only a big oversized yellow t-shirt tucked in his tiny waist black bottoms. "Until you get some meat on that body of yours, you'll be a scrawny twerp in my view. And even if you do, it'll take a while to earn my respect."

"Like I care for your respect!" Misty shouted back, as she quickly walked pass Gary heading into the bathroom. "Come on Poliwhirl, I'm done dealing with ass."

Gary only managed to give out a menacing glare before the bathroom door was slammed shut. But he just ignored it and drifted off on wondering when the last time he had talked or responded to a classmate with more than five words. Shaking the thought and quickly back on his regular schedule mind-zone when Umbreon called out for him. Dressed up in a pair of purple sweats and a black tank instead of his uniform a swiftly drying his hair with his towel the two were out the door to head down the kitchen for a light breakfast.

After a quick shower, Misty finally came out of the bathroom after retouching up her bandaged areas and including her blinded for her chest. Misty had her uniform pants and her yellow shirt on but grabbed a yellow turtleneck shirt and a pair of sweats from the closet to switch into the clean set of clothes. Out of the bathroom again, she grabbed her jacket off the bed and headed downstairs with Poliwhirl to head to the laundry area to get her dirty uniform wash, dry and iron before class starts.

****6:15 A.M. – Dormitory Bottom Floor****

Misty; now dressed and zipped in her uniform, other third years students were slowly waking up and some were leaving the dorm for personal ordeals, Misty sat at one of the dining tables with Ash and Richie. Being able to have a small breakfast meal with Ash, Misty was delighted and wanted time to stop. But not wanting to be rude, Misty made sure she listened to Ash and Richie.

For one, students don't switch classes. The Pokémon Specialist Professors of a certain type comes in at different schedule times same day of every week with four different types per day. Monday's studies are about, Ice, Poison, Dragon and Steel type. Tuesday's studies are on Bug, Psychic, Grass and Ground types. Wednesday's are Dark, Electric, Water and Ghost types. Thursday's is about Fire, Flying, Rock and Fighting types. And Friday's is a quarter day with just Normal type and alongside personal studies with one's pokémon partner(s). And for the rest of the day, battle training among the entire academy for the Professors to take note and counsel student's progress.

Monday to Friday, all First, Second and Third year students have the same two hour lunch break. Before lunch break, all students attend an hour excise training course with their pokémon partner(s) outside.

After the explanations of how the week works, Ash and Richie then went back to their breakfast. Misty thanked the two and jabbed at her eggs with her fork, but a figure caught her attention. Gary and Umbreon; from head to toe covered in sweat and dirt, the two headed towards the staircase, as he wiped his face with the inside of his tank. Following her head in the direction of her roommate, Misty didn't realize the curiosity from Ash and Richie; for they had missed Gary's present. With no more of an appetite to finish her breakfast, Misty stood up and grabbed her plate with one hand and the other of two water bottles and mentioned 'he' wanted to head to class early. Ash and Richie nodded and soon joined Mickey with their dirty dishes.

****Third Year's Classroom****

After meeting a few other Third year classmates, Misty swaged her attention to the window. "Dude, look at the view!"

"You like the scenery too?" Ash asked with a tiny smile.

"Kind of, um one of my cousins always drags me to places with nice scenery and I guess it stuck with me. Why? Do you like sceneries too?"

"Um not really, it's just. Well it's a nice view of our school ground battle field."

"I can see. To think I despised this academ—Um whoooa, that's a cold breeze." Misty backed away from the window.

"Yeah, for some reason the last few days the weather has been chilly," Richie leaned in towards Mickey's ear for a whisper. "But what's that about you despising this academy?"

"Um uhhh, well it's—" Misty stopped mid-sentence and turned around when she heard a voice she didn't care for.

"Do I need to repeat myself again? Move out of my way so I can get to my desk. With you guys' blocking my view it's going to be an eye sore." Gary said with an unfriendly stare.

"Is it possible for an ass like you to be nice for once?" Misty replied back about a foot away from Gary's face.

Gary let out a snort and shoulder bumped Mickey out of the way. "Will it ever be possible for your face not to look like a girl's?" Gary took his seat; second to the last on the left side row of the room.

"Why you—" Misty was interrupted by Ash, who had pulled her away from Gary. Pulled away to the front of the classroom with Richie, she knew that Ash was trying to save her the trouble of wasting her breath on Gary.

"Mickey, do you really like picking fights with him?" Ash asked.

"Not really but every time we encounter he's an ass and I'm not going to let him push me around. Wouldn't you do the same? How can you just stand there and let him be rude like that?"

"It's not like we really let him push us over like that, it's just we don't lower ourselves to his violent level. Besides, it bugs him more when the both of us don't verbally or physically retaliate back. Beside we tell him is save it for the battle fields." Ash quietly replied back, as he noticed the raised eyebrow on Mickey's face.

"No verbal retaliation? Where's the fun in that?"

"Dude Mickey, you are just as twisted like Gary getting pure enjoyment out of bickering." Richie chuckled.

"What? You're comparing me with him now?" Misty said in an annoyed tone, as she took a step towards Richie.

"Heh, well mentality, yes, but I have to admit when it comes to Pokémon battles, he's top up there. So I can't compare you to him on that area."

"Pfft, whatever you say Rich—" Misty was cut off by the bell, as she was left by herself when the long braided brunette professor told everyone to take their seats.

Professor Aerith; Normal type specialist, gave Mickey a smile, as she gestured him to the middle of front, to introduce himself. Misty nodded and introduced herself as 'Mickey Waterflower', relations to the Waterflower of Cerulean City and took a quick bow. Pulling back up from 'his' bow, Misty faintly overheard a few of her classmates' mutters that 'he' was the new kid that stood up to Gary. While some said 'he' was stupid, others praised on 'his' gusty move against Gary, an awkward smile appeared on her face. Professor Aerith looked up from a piece of paper in her hand and told Mickey his seat is right in front of Ash's but also right next to Gary. A dreadful sigh escaped but Misty kept a positive attitude and made her way to her assigned seat. While Professor Aerith was taking roll-call attendances, Misty saw the smile on Ash's and Richie's faces; whose desk is right behind Gary and besides Ash's. When she made home with her permanent seat; out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Gary staring out the window.

Chin's rested in his palm with his fingers covering half his right side, Gary didn't realize that the empty desk was taken by Mickey, until he heard Mickey's quiet whispers towards Ash and Richie. He didn't bother to budge from his position but let out a mental sigh, at his luck once again. Gary just raised his hand briefly when his name was called out. Still gazing out the window and with Richie's name being the last for roll-call, he mentally counted down from three. Right when he reached one, the door was opened and entered a tall, black spiked hair professor with a flower in his hand.

The same Friday morning routine of the flower deliverance, Professor Aerith gladly accepted the flower from one of their other Professors; from Wednesday. Professor Zack; Dark type specialist, waved to his students with a smile and told them be on best behavior or else there will be hell to pay when Wednesday morning to comes. With the usual 'yes sir' reply, Professor Zack finally left the classroom to head back to his office. With the main distraction gone, Professor Aerith was left in a giddier mood; as she then told her students that she is going to call out each pair out of the classroom and into the room next door to discuss their test results from last week. Nervous and grim sighs were heard throughout the class, as Ash and Richie were the first one to be called out.

With only three minutes ticking by, Misty sat quietly bored in her seat but looked over to her left when another cold breeze went past her. With Gary's back facing her, she noticed his hair was damp, as she then couldn't help to speak up. "You know, leaving your hair damp like that and with the cold winds, you'll get sick." Misty said in a bluntly tone, as she got no movement from Gary, which got her annoyed. "Not like I care if you get sick or anything."

Gary finally turned his annoyed expression towards Mickey. "Than what's with your concern about me catching a cold? I never asked for your option."

Misty returned a bigger glare. "Who said I was concern for your health? I was stating a fact and now that we're sharing a room, I don't want to catch your idiotic cold when I told you so in the first place."

"For your information, I've been doing this for quite some time and I haven't gotten sick because of my hair being damp and the breeze. So just butt out of my personal life."

"I don't even know why I even bother! Fine when that time comes when I _told you so_ and you're sick, don't expect me to care for you."

"Like I said, I didn't ask for your concer—" Gary suddenly cut his sentence short when he overheard a few of the classmates. Mumbling that he is talking more than usual, he quickly shut everyone out by looking the window.

Misty was about to throw another tantrum at Gary but Ash and Richie walked by. About to ask about the result, Misty only heard Prof. Aerith just called Gary's name. Once he was out the door, Misty asked Ash and Richie who was the unlucky guy to be Gary's partner. Ash let out a tiny smile and told Mickey that Gary didn't had a partner, he volunteered to work alone. And has been like that since their first year at the academy. Misty let out a snort at the information and was not surprised.

With the remaining classmates still needed to be called out, Ash took this opportunity to discuss to Mickey about Friday's schedule, and how he should be prepare for the pokémon training battle. Richie chimed in mentioning the training battle rivals are randomly selected among the academy. After hearing the info, it left her kind of nervous but also excited for she'll to be able to show off her skills.

****Lunch Time – Academy's Cafeteria****

"This cafeteria is so big." Misty said out loud at her table with Ash, Richie and along with a few other classmates on the end.

"Seriously Mickey, it's only a little bigger than the average size to any other schools. Give or take, depending on drop outs of the First years and or Second years, there's about sixty to seventy of us at this academy. And this cafeteria is made to hold up at least a hundred and fifty and that exclude pokemon partners; who's out of their pokeball." Richie said and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Touché." Misty then slowly turned her body around to see the other entire First and Second year student body but the one person caught her eye. There she spotted far in the back of the cafeteria by one of the big window sill, sat Gary and his Umbreon; looking out the window. She couldn't help but watched a bit longer at the two isolating themselves with their lunch. Misty finally turned around to face Ash when he called out 'his' name.

"You're not concerned about him are you?" Ash asked, as he knew Mickey was looking over at Gary's usual lunch spot.

"Um, well I was looking at all the other students but how can I avoid that big eye sore in the corner window ledge?" Misty replied back, as she stuffed a fork full of pasta in her mouth.

"I guess you got a point there, he does stand out by being at that corner by himself. He really can't go out since we all have to eat in the cafeteria. Anyways, since you were interested looking at the other students, I'll give you the scoop on the top students of the First and Second year. Right over there," Ash pointed at a full table far back behind Richie. "The light green haired with the open jacket with the navy blue undershirt, that's Drew. He's one of the top Second years. A lot of us think he's only at this school to flaunt his skills to the all-girls school not too far from here. Besides the whole Pokémon training, he mention about girls twenty-four-seven and he gives out a rose each day to one girl. I guess that makes all the girls melt. And he's from LaRousse City, the Hoenn Region and then the guy right next to him, with the fully zipped up jacket and black and red headband around his white hair. That's Brendan also fro—"

Richie couldn't butt in his with his comment. "Oh for your information Mickey, since we're not allowed to wear hats, Brendan found a flaw in the rule book saying that headbands weren't allowed. So rumor has it that headband and his _white hair_ is really a hat."

"No way?" Misty asked, as she couldn't believe it and stared hard at Brendan's hair. "Dude, that looks like real hair to me."

"I'm just saying, rumor has it." Richie said out loud, as he pointed how Brendan was being protective of his head when a few of the other classmates were joking around him and Drew.

A chuckle escaped from Ash's mouth. "Maybe he doesn't like his hair to be messed with. Some people are like that with their hair being touched or messed with. But then again when it comes to Brendan I guess it's a mystery, as we'll never know unless we ask him. Continuing on, Brendan is also from the Hoenn Region but from Littleroot Town. He's roommates, friends and also rivals with Drew. Those two are always at it with each other when it comes to battling, so taking first place in the Second years division is always a tossup between those two. Brendan, he's a happy-go-lucky joker but if you offend him, Drew or his pokémon partners, he'll turn on you with nasty tricks. Now if we look over there at the wall," Ash quickly pointed at a solemn looking student with purple-greyish shaggy hair. Uniform jacket half way zipped over a cyan blue undershirt. "That's Paul, a First year and from Veilstone City of the Sinnoh Region. You can say he's about another version of Gary but not as bad. He doesn't go around beating the crap out of students who's in his way, he's more sociable than Gary. But the only person he cares to listen and talks to is his roommate. The one with the open jacket with the light blue shirt, that light brunette baby face is Georgio. His home town is a mystery. We think it's somewhere in the Kanto Region but Georgio never mentioned or confirms it." Ash then looked over at Richie who called out Mickey's name.

"You know, with you being around, Georgio might have some competition with who has the cutesy baby face of this academy. So you better watch out, once he sees your face he might get attach to you. He also has a thing for cute things and faces. But anyways, those two are pretty good for the First year division." Richie nudged Ash. "Ash over here always lectures Paul all the time about how he needs to treat his pokémon partners with more care and respect. Blah, blah, blah." Richie leaned back in his chair with a grin. "Well those are the top two students that stand out from their division. You'll meet and get to know more during our pokémon training battles."

"Got it, thanks man." Misty then grabbed one of the two water bottles in front of her.

"What's with all the water bottles since this morning Mickey?" Richie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I love drinking water but also I need it because I get dehydrated easily. It's really not a big deal, but to prevent anything my doctor told me to keep on drinking lots of water." Misty explained, as then finished up her first water bottle.

"I see. Hey Mickey are you busy tomorrow?" Richie asked, as he received a head shake from Mickey. "Cool, how about going with us to Lil' Pandas' with us?"

"Um what's that place?"

"Right, I forgot you're new here to this city. Well Lil' Pandas' a popular place for most academy students to hang out. There's a lot of activities, dining, pool table, swimming, mini library, gaming room, karaoke, TV lounge, a battle field, etc. Dude, you name it, that place has it. The owner and her friends/co-workers are awesome and it's cheap there too. So what you say Mickey? Hell, you might even get hit on by the All-Girls Academy and fangirls." Richie said with a smirk and looked over at Ash and spoke up before giving Mickey a chance to reply back. "Ash has quite a group of fan-girls always asking him to join in their games or table just so they can talk to him. But he always refuses, which kills my mood hanging with my fan-girls."

"Richie I told you many times that you can go off with those girls if you wanted."

"Right and leave you sitting by yourself so you're wide open to be ambush by those girls? With me there, I have more of meaner streak than you. So I can tell them off. Buuut you know, you could at least talk to the short blue haired cutie that keeps on eying you."

Ash smiled with a pair of rolled his eyes at Richie. "Richie, you know she's not my type. I like my girl to be umm-uhh," Ash then looked at Mickey and back at Richie, as he knew Richie would pick up on his joke. "She has to be all girly and cutesy."

"If I remember correctly, don't you like redheads?"

"Maaaybe, as long as she has medium length hair, fair skin—"

"With a nice body figure too." Richie chimed in again.

"Sure and nice long legs would be a great bonus."

Richie held in his laughter. "I haven't seen a girl like that around here, but it kind of like you could have described a female version of Mickey. Damn, it's a shame that Mickey isn't a girl," Richie stuck out his tongue jokingly. "Pfft, good luck on that Ash. And I bet you if she did exist, you would probably give her some time huh?"

"Haha yeeeah totally! One-hundred percent of my time. But since she doesn't exist, I have Mickey around as a reminder. Ahahaha!" Ash couldn't hold on to his lame joke and got back on track. "So what you say Mickey, want to join us tomorrow? We'll show you around the city and show you the best areas for training if you want."

Misty let out a couple of slow 'ums' and uhhs', as she pondered of Ash's comment; not realizing it was a joke. Only because it was the first time she heard about Ash's interest in girls. But she decided to take the opportunity to show up as her girl-self for sure. "—I have something I need to do first but how about I'll meet you guys there? Just put the time, address and direction on a piece of paper would be great. Anyways I'll be right back, got to more water bottles. Do you guys' need anything?"

Ash and Richie shook their heads no, as Misty headed towards the food and drink section. Making her way through the other students, Misty couldn't help to notice Gary again. Now reading a book with his Umbreon resting peacefully by him, as she curiously wondered what goes through in that roommate's mind of hers.

****Outside - Pokémon Training Battle Field****

With one of the academy's open ground fields divided in three sections; spaced out for three different one on one battles to go on. The entire specialist Professors split up in groups to observe the students. Ash and Richie had already battled; Ash lost to a Second year and Richie won against a First year. Misty; next to Ash and Richie on one of the benches, waited patientingly for her name to be called, but she definitely felt anxiety.

With more battles gone by, Georgio's Delcatty lost, but his roommate, Paul won with his Weavile. Drew not too long ago won with his Roserade and within seconds, Brendan was announced the winner with his Swampert. Misty took a mental note that the top lower classmen pokémon partners were already at their final stage of evolution. Impressed at all the battles that has happened, she still was waiting for the announcer to call her name. But the moment she heard Gary's name, Misty rolled her eyes, but suddenly left dumbfounded when she heard her name right afterwards.

Positive but more negative hollers were made by the sidelines, as she slowly made it down to hers and Gary's battling field section. The other two battles were First years verses First years. So most students' eyes were on Gary; the number one of the academy verses the new transfer student, Mickey. Misty didn't need to call out Poliwhirl, as he was already beside her when she had stepped on the battling field. Gary and Misty just stood still staring at each across the field. But Gary let out a confident smirk when he looked down at his Umbreon. Within seconds the gun shot was fired into the air; indicating the start of the battle.

"Let's end this quick, Umbreon Tackle!" Gary yelled out, as Umbreon went charging towards his opponent with Tackle.

"Don't be too full of yourself! Poliwhirl counter it with Body Slam!" Misty shouted, as Poliwhirl fully charged towards Umbreon. A smile appeared when Poliwhirl sent Umbreon flying through the air.

"Umbreon! Three-two-one flip!" Once Gary saw his Umbreon landed on his feet, he commanded another Tackle.

With Umbreon running towards Poliwhirl again, Poliwhirl was ready to counter it with another Body Slam. But the moment he heard Gary had command Umbreon to circle around him; creating multiples illusions, Poliwhirl focused hard to lock onto the real Umbreon. Misty knew she didn't have too much time before Gary's next command, as she focused and counted the rhyme of Umbreon's speed images. Finally found the rhyme, a victorious smile escaped as she commanded Poliwhirl to turn his head to the right and Water Gun the ground. The moment the water hit the ground, Umbreon jumped out of the way high into the air, as the illusions disappeared.

'_I'm no ordinary student, I'm a gym leader! Let's nail this Poliwhirl.' _"Poliwhirl Mud Bomb!" Misty watched Poliwhirl form mud balls from the spot where the Water Gun had hit. Hoping the accuracy was right since this it was Poliwhirl's second use of the Mud Bomb attack.

With all the mud balls that were made and thrown, only two hit Umbreon. One of had hit his hind legs causing reduce in speed and numbness. With Umbreon hitting ground on his side, he forced himself onto his feet. Even though it was two hits, it left Gary pissed. Usually the training battles on Friday's ends within a few attacks and his Umbreon always unharmed. Wanting to command his next physical attack, he commanded Mean Look to buy some time for Umbreon's recovery. But it was canceled out by Poliwhirl's Hypnosis and caused some weird wave affect that hit back on Poliwhirl and Umbreon. Gary looked straight ahead at Mickey, to see the concern look on his face, for the two's pokémon partners stood still. With nothing else but to cheer and encourage their partners' name, Misty let out a smirk when she saw her Poliwhirl made the first move and jumped a few steps back.

"Poliwhirl, let's finish like how we always do it back at home! Super Hydro Pump!" Misty a smile appeared, when she heard a few gasps at the name attack and some were hollers cheering on for 'him' to win.

Within seconds Poliwhirl finally released his Super Hydro Pump that he and his master had practiced every day back at the gym to level up the intensity for a powerful damage. But the down fall, it leaves Poliwhirl drained out of energy and his defense sluggish. Believing in his master's judgment on using that attack move, it had indicated him the battle is about to end. Poliwhirl had a victory smile that matched his master, as the two watched their Super Hydro Pump only a foot away of hitting Umbreon. Sudden shock appeared in both their eyes, when the very last second Umbreon jumped high into the air.

"No way!" Misty yelled out and couldn't believe at Umbreon's speed verses Poliwhirl's Super Hydro Pump. She then glared straight ahead at her smirking roommate.

"Do you really think I'm going to lose you Twerp?" Gary shouted towards the annoyed roommate of his. "Umbreon, let's try out our new technique we did this morning, Quick-Sand Combo Attack!

After had heard his cue, Umbreon created some dust cloud around him and his master and by every second went by the dust cloud grew bigger covering half the battle field. To avoid the sand dust in his eyes, Poliwhirl shield them like his master. He then heard to use Bubble to clear the area.

Misty then forced her eyes to open when she didn't see or hear any bubbles. At the moment she had a bad feeling and all she could do was play the waiting game for the mini sand dust storms to clear up. Once the air cleared up, she saw Poliwhirl down on his side covered in dirt and Umbreon; not too far, stood tall and proud full of victory on his face. Not caring she had lost and declaring Gary and Umbreon victors, Misty ran over to Poliwhirl to attend to his aid by pouring the remaining water from her water bottle all over him.

"Hope that help for the time being." Misty said, as she then heard a disappointed 'Poliwhirl' from her partner, as she shook her head. "Don't be disappointed, because I'm not. Didn't matter that we lost, all that matters that you're ok and you did a great job today! Let's get you back in your pokeball and Nurse Joy will take care of the rest, kay?"

Poliwhirl nodded and disappeared back into his pokeball. Misty finally stood up when she saw Gary and Umbreon making their way towards 'him'. She thought she was going to get some ass-like insults or remarks of losing the battle or being a prissy. But she received nothing, not even a shred of some sort of emotions their faces. Deciding not to make a big issue at the moment for, she turned around and ran passed Gary and Umbreon. But she couldn't help herself slightly turned her body and gave Gary a ridicule look; which result an irritated glare from him. Once she turned back to head towards the bleachers, her morning questions about Gary's early morning start and being covered in dirt were finally answered

Ash and Richie congratulated Mickey on an excellent battle against Gary. Even though 'he' had lost; the training battle had everyone on the edge of their seats compared to the past battles. As the two asked about the unique attacks Poliwhirl used, not wanting to brag and blow her cover of being one of the top gym leaders in Kanto, Misty played it off and told them 'he' learned from the best back at home.

While the next set of names were being called out to the battle field, Misty decided to excuse 'himself' to the Nurse's Office to have her Poliwhirl treated as soon as possible. Ash nodded in agreement before she made her way down the staircase bleachers. Once she made around the corner to head towards the side entrances of the building, she spotted Gary and Umbreon far in the distance under a tree with Professor Zack. She wasn't sure if they were in some sort of a discussion or not, for the two were leaning against the tree with arms crossed their chest. Misty then continued onward since Poliwhirl was her number one priority.

Misty slowly entered the nurse's office. "Nurse Joy or student aid, are either you guys in? I'm here to turn in my Poliwhirl from my battle about ten minutes ago."

"Nurse Joy is out for the time being. I'm the student-aid." A guy; with his whole back view facing Misty's, replied from the window that overshot a great view of the battle field. The tall, upward spiked brunette; dressed in a white uniform still stared out the window, as a quiet chuckle escaped. "I have to say that was a gutsy move you did near the end of your battle against Gary. Commanding your Poliwhirl to use Super Hydro Pump wasn't a good move on your part, Misty."

"Whaaat?" Misty asked in a scared tone at the person's back that called out her real identity's name.

* * *

**A/N: (6/2/12) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (7/21/08) Yaaaaaay! Finally got done with ch.2 XD sorry for lateness, had a chapter writer block and was kinda MIA xD

So we got a little more inside of how Gary is like and more of the future pokey-characters Haha, some of you probably picked up on the "Professors" I decided to use… COUGH-FFVII-COUGH …Well hope the battle between Gary and Misty was alright XD ((hates thinking of battle scenes with a passion)) And GASP, who's that guy that knows it's Misty? ((Really not a big deal XD ))

Hahaha, thankies so muchies for those who reviews for the first chappy, as it keep me going and reminded that I have a chappie to write for our Ego-ness! Haha much lovies to ya all and than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	3. Did Not Expect That

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence**

A/N: When talking and/or around the guys, I'll be using "Mickey/him" but reference of just herself, I'll be using "Misty/her"…hopefully not too confusing XD

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 3: Did Not Expect That**

****Nurse's Office****

Misty backed up a step when she saw figure scratched the back of his head. "Excuse me, you pronounced my name wrong, it's Mickey. M-I-C-K-E-Y."

"Just cut the act Misty," Turning around with a smile at a shocked Misty with his slanted eyes. "You really couldn't tell by my voice? Come on we've known each forever. Even in that legit get up of yours, I could still tell it was you right away. The way you did your battle tactics was a dead giveaway."

"Brock!" Misty yelled out excitedly, as she quickly made her way towards her ex-co-gym leader buddy from the Kanto Gym Leaders Region.

Brock held out his arms wide open for a welcome hug; for it has been a little over two years since he left the Gym Leader world. But what he got was his right ear pulled down to Misty's level. "Owww, oww, oww Misty I'm sorry! Please not the eaaaar!"

Misty finally let go of Brock's ear and gave him a good whack on the arm with a glare. "First off, are you trying to scare me to death by calling out that name? And second off, why didn't you call or even send a lousy letter saying that you're here at this academy after disappearing?"

Rubbing the top of his head, Brock let out a tiny forced smirk. "I'm sorry! Things came up and my dad took over the gym so I can do my own thing. I know I really don't have a good excuse for not calling or letting you know but everything was spree of the moment. I ended up traveling to the Sinnoh Region and just lost track of time and everyone's contact."

"Still, you suck Brock! Those Gym Leader meetings are so boring without you there and I miss your cooking and baking. I have to make my own goodies, totally con, but the pro is that I'm totally the bomb at baking now! So anyways, mind telling me when you returned back Kanto Region and here of all places?" Misty asked, as she sat down on the closest chair.

"I'm with the Nurse Joy, which is gone at the moment. Long story short, I met her in Sinnoh, helped her out at the Pokémon Center she was at. And I did a great of a job with my knowledge for pokémon, she asked me if I wanted to be her assistant when she transfers to the academy. Which was actually beginning of this academy's school year and you know I couldn't pass up working with a Nurse Joy, hehehe." In between his blushing giggle fit, Brock managed to catch Misty's non-surprised expression. "Enough about me, what's your story?"

"Heh, umm well I don't think here is the best place or time for me to mention my current situation—" Misty was cut off by a door slam.

"What situation are you in Mickey?" Ash asked with a concern expression.

"—Uggh situation?" Mickey replied slowly, looking over at Ash and then back at Brock. "See what I mean?"

Brock noted at the situation she had pointed out before Ash entered. "Oh it's nothing, there's no situation. Mickey's just making things dramatic, I've known this fella for quite some years, so we were just catching up. Anyways can I now have your pokeball Mickey?" Brock held out his hand to retrieve 'Mickey's' pokeball. "You can pick up your pokemon after school. And also we need to catch up again later when we get the chance Mickey."

"Right! Thanks man, catch you later." Misty said to Brock with a smirk and looked over at Ash. "Ready?"

Ash nodded and headed towards the door first. He looked over at Mickey who had caught up next to him, as he let out a chuckle. "I thought you got lost."

"Hah, you got the lost part right. I couldn't find the nurse's office for about five minutes. But hey, thanks for the checkup—" Misty was left speechless when Ash ruffled up her hair. As he had then picked up his pace, leaving 'him' behind.

Ash slightly looked over his shoulder. "Yeah it's no problem. Come on let's hurry back, Richie is waiting. Oh and you did awesome today on your battle, I wouldn't mind a battle against you. You really have an interesting battle technique."

"Thanks," Misty let out a happy smile behind Ash, as she still stayed a bit behind. _'Ash complimented my battling style! Yaaay! Oh wait, he complimented Mickey. I wonder if it was a," _Misty picked up her pace to be right next to Ash. _"_Hey if you don't me asking, what if it was a girl who had an interesting technique style?"

A quiet chuckle escaped, as he just looked straight ahead, not sure how to answer that. Neither he nor the other guys has run into a girl in this city that was or had a major interests in pokémon studies and battles. "Well uhh umm I'm not to suur—Richie?" Ash stopped in his track when he saw Richie appeared from around the corner hallway.

"You two are so slow on returning back to the benchers, a Slowpoke can beat you two there." Richie said, as he made his way towards Ash and Mickey.

"Just admit that you were bored as hell waiting for the two of us to return." Ash commented with a smirk.

"And why would I admit to something like that? You're the same way too," Richie placed his arms around Ash and Mickey shoulders. "There's still some more battles to view before the Professors do their announcements and stuff." Richie caught Ash's and Mickey's nod, as the three of them took their time walking through the empty hallway.

****Sometime After 3 o' Clock – Dorm Room #320****

Flat on her back on her bed, Misty stared up at the ceiling for she had absolute nothing to do. Ash and Richie had some issues to take care of with one of the Professors and weren't going to be free until eight or nine the latest. Misty turned to her side and grabbed the piece of paper; with directions to Lil' Pandas', that she had request from Richie. A deep sigh escaped, as she debated how to go about tomorrow. Finally after ten minutes passed, she headed towards the closet. Opening her side of the door of the closet, she pulled out the one suitcase with the combination locks and headed to the bathroom. After locking the bathroom door, the suitcase was opened right away for a quick search through her set of wigs, her make up sets and a pile of semi-girly clothing for a certain top and bottom. She finally found her outfit, a yellow spaghetti strap tank and a blue skirt with a silver chain. Even though Duplica had let her borrow a bunch of her wigs, Misty decided to use the attachable wig she wore during hers and her sisters' mermaid show. Quickly packing everything else back in the suitcase and setting her picked outfit and wig; which she placed in a separate bag and locking up the suitcase, Misty finally emerged from the bathroom. After placing her suitcase back on her side of the closet, she decided to change out of her uniform. In and out of the bathroom in a yellow turtleneck and a blue pair of sweatpants, Misty carefully hung her uniform up from getting it all wrinkle again. Looking over at Gary's clock; 4 o' clock it read, a sigh escaped at the fact everyone is out doing something, even her roommate. She just needed to find something to do for two hours before meeting up with Brock at the front gates to take her to his studio pad.

With no T.V. or radio in the room but the basic furniture, beds, study tables, lamps, book sleeves, and a mini fridge, Misty definitely wondered what she could do. Besides wishing she had Ash or Richie as roommate; for they had a TV and a radio, she suddenly remembered her radio clock. Happily skipping to the closet once again, she pulled out her non-combo lock suitcase and opened it. Tossing a couple boxes of Strawberry Pocky and alongside her radio clock that she pulled out and onto her bed, Misty decided to pull out another box of pocky before closing her suitcase. After had shoved her suitcase back on her side, she was suddenly curious to see Gary's side of the closet, as she opened Gary's door. And within seconds Gary entered the room quietly with a calm expression on his face.

"Not that you care but guess what I found in the closet." Misty said in mocking tone, as she was going to mention her radio alarm. But she had completely forgotten Gary's side of the closet was opened and flaunting the box of pocky.

Gary calm face suddenly became an expression of someone who has violated his personal space, as he suddenly pushed Mickey up against the side wall on his side of the closet. "You got some nerves to pull that box out of the closet."

A bit caught off at Gary's action and scary tone out of nowhere, Misty let go of her pocky box to grab a hold of Gary's wrists and pulled his grip off at her turtleneck. "The hell is your issue? It's my stuff that I pulled out!"

"Don't bullshit with me. My side of the closet is open and those strawberry pocky aren't sold here in this city and—" Gary then suddenly let go of Mickey when he saw out the corner of his eye, the box up at the top shelf untouched. Pulled the box down and opened the lid to see that his set of strawberry pocky boxes were still there.

"You're such an asshole! Why the hell would I snoop that low and steal from a jerk like you? I want an apology!"

After placing his box back, Gary glared over at Mickey. "Why should I? I had every right to be cautious about my things with some new person here. Mind trying to explain to me why my side of the closet is open?"

Misty was stump for she really didn't have a good explanation of why his side of the door was open without him getting on her case. "If you're not going to apologize then I don't need to explain." Misty quickly walked away from Gary and made her way to her bed, as she then grabbed her radio alarm clock. In the mist of setting up, she heard the bathroom door shut close. _'That Gary just keeps on surprising me. He's the first guy that I know that wasn't a shame of liking the strawberry pocky. Shoot, a few of my guy friends back home always denies it when I confront them. But my god, he didn't have to push me up against the wall again." _An angry huff escaped, completely ignoring the fact Gary did that in the first place was because of invasion of privacy. After had turned on her radio to one of her pre-set stations, she crawled onto her bed and leaned against the wall. Quickly opening on of the pocky boxes and started munching on the strawberry sticks, she was lost in the world of music. But within seconds she was brought back to earth when something hit the side of her head.

"Leaving a box of pocky on the floor like that is unforgivable," Gary commented a firm tone and slipped on a black tank over his sweatpants. He then made his way over to his roommate's nightstand and looked down over at him. "Here's another rule, if you want to listen to music, listen through a set of headphones. I don't want music playing up in here got it?"

Misty glared at Gary when he had turned off her radio and walked over to his side of the room. "What? I don't have a set of headphones!"

"Tough luck, go out and buy a set of headphones then. I don't like music playing in the background. And don't argue with me at the moment, I'm really not in the best of mood. Your face might meet up with my fist again, like yesterday. So just shut your mouth and if you can't shut it, then leave the room." Gary said in a harsh tone, as he pulled a book off the shelf and then started reading it at his study table.

Wanting to tell Gary off badly but she kept her mouth shut. Mainly because she plans on meeting up with Ash tomorrow in her girl form and did not want to risk deepening her current dark bruises. Since she knew her current make up set just barely hid them. With ten minutes of dead silence had passed on by and now extremely bored out of her mind, Misty looked over at Gary; who's now jotting down notes from the book. Soon an embarrass smile appeared on her face when she noticed Umbreon's stare towards her. Misty didn't realize Umbreon was staring at her. She then quietly called out his name calling him to come over and with that, it caught Gary's attention.

"Pfft, Umbreon isn't going to come over to you. He only comes to me—" Gary was stunned at the fact that his Umbreon walked across his table, then onto Mickey's table and then onto Mickey's bed. _'The hell? Umbreon doesn't like other guys. Why in the world did he go over him?'_

"You did a great job today Umbreon. It's been awhile since Poliwhirl and I had an intense battle, you really had us on our feet," Misty petted Umbreon's head, as she let out a smile. "Poliwhirl is so warn out that he's still in his pokeball sleeping. Now during that sand storm, that finishing move you did on Poliwhirl was Iron Tail huh?" Misty asked, as she received a coo from Umbreon but looked over at Gary who snorted.

"Heh, I'm impressed that you could tell it was an Iron Tail attack."

"Pleeease, do you think I don't know other pokemon's attack moves? Also I could by the marking it left on Poliwhirl. I'm impressed that you managed to pull off a steel attack with Umbreon." Misty replied with a wicked smirk, as she petted Umbreon's whole body in her arm like an evil villain in a movie.

Gary let out a weird look at Mickey and his evil villain-like gesture. He soon dismissed it when he held his hand out and within seconds, Umbreon had his head rubbed up against it. A smirk appeared before he returned ignoring his roommate to continue reading. But that only lasted for a minutes when Umbreon left the table and jumped back over to Mickey's bed for another set of petting when his name was called. Left a bit stunned once again but also annoyed at the fact his Umbreon went to another person's calling. But for Umbreon's enjoyment sake and the fact he's enjoying someone's company besides his, Gary decided he was going to ignore the situation and let it be. Also it'll get Mickey to be out of 'his hair'.

With half an hour gone by, Gary noticed that there were no more yelps or cheers of joy from either both of them. Looking over at Mickey's bed, there he saw his roommate passed out and all cuddled up peacefully with his Umbreon. This intrigued Gary, as he slowly got up from his chair and made his way over to Mickey's bed. Lightly sitting at the edge of the bed and slowly inching in towards Mickey's face, leaving about three inches apart, a wicked sneer appeared.

"FIRE!" Gary yelled loud in Mickey's ear and quickly pulled away before getting hit by Mickey's head.

After had hit the back of her head against the wall; due to the sudden 'fire yell' wakeup call, Misty was breathing heavily, while glaring at Gary' mocking expression. Thanks to the 'fire yell', it had triggered something inside her, as she suddenly lunged herself off the bed, tackling Gary onto the floor and pinning him. "Don't EVER joke with that subject!"

Gary could sense the shakiness in Mickey's voice but it didn't phased nor did he care for the reasoning behind it. He then pushed Mickey off of him to push himself in an upright position. "I can joke or do what I please!" With that said he got onto his feet and suddenly grabbed his personal belongings and jacket. "Let's go Umbreon."

The moment Gary shut the door behind him and Umbreon; Misty had her back leaned up against her bed and both hands over her eyes. "Breathe, just breathe." After a few minutes of calming down, Misty decided to get some fresh air before meeting up with Brock.

****Later On - Brock's Studio – Few Blocks away from the Academy**_**_

"Misty you are so, so, I am just lost for words at your whole explanation and reasoning. Out of all the guys in the world, Ash Ketchum eh? Not that I have anything against it. But wow, a crush over a decade on one guy? But what most surprised at the fact that you got in and have the whole boy disguised all planned and figured out." Brock said, as he placed down his tea cup onto his table in front of his couch.

Misty looked over with a confident smile. "Totally! Come oooon, who do you think you are talking to? I wasn't going to take any chances of having any slip ups. Besides I got what it takes to be like a guy, sadly. But anyways, now that you are here at the academy you can totally help me out!"

"Misty I sometime don't know how you can be so proud of being a tomboy. Hell most of the time you can be worse than me! But moving on, I love you and all like a little sister, but do you really have to drag me in this? Since I was an ex-gym leader, the academy already knows that I have a relationship connection with the Waterflower. Before you came to the academy I had to confirm about Mickey; the cousin, since Mickey wasn't ever mentions in the Waterflower records. If somehow they find out that I know about your true identity I'm in trouble."

Misty quickly leaned in towards Brock. "Thank you sooo much for the cover up so far. But Broooooock! Pleeeeeeeease? It'll make my life a lot easier at the academy. "

Brock let out a sigh and lightly pushed Misty's head away. "I really don't want to be tangle up in this crazy world of yours, but since we're comrades, I'll only give you one save card. Starting now until you leave this academy, got it?"

"Brock you are the best! Thank you so much, as it's better than nothing. Well Brock, I got to head back before the gate curfew. Great catching up with you and finding out that one of your dream came true, working with a Nurse Joy. But do behave and if you step out of line, it's your ear between my thumb and index finger, got it?" Misty said as she got up.

"Haha gotcha and I could say the same for you too. Be careful around the academy and the guys here. You're in a very dangerous situation for this crazy stunt of yours. I can't always keep an eye out for you." Brock said in a serious tone, while getting up to walk Misty out towards the door. "Let me walk you back to the academy."

"Thanks but it's alright, the academy isn't that far. Besides you mention earlier that you got some stuff to take care of before the end of the night."

"But Misty—"

"Brock it's really alright, I'll be running back with Poliwhirl. So I got an awesome body guard at my side. So please don't worry. I have your number now, I'll call you when I can back to the academy ok?"

"Ok you win. Do call once you get to the gate, have a good night Misty. Oh wait, good night Mickey." Brock said with a smile, while ruffling up Mickey's short hair.

"Yeah I got it. Have a good night Brock and see you later!" Misty said, as went out the front door and called out Poliwhirl.

****In Front of Dorm Room #310****

After giving Brock a call at the gate entrance, Misty knew Ash and Richie weren't back from their ordeal but she was still in front of their dorm room. Finishing up her quick note on saying that 'he' was heading to bed and that 'he'll' meet up with them tomorrow at Lil' Pandas if 'he' can. Signing her alias name at the bottom, Misty taped the note on the door and headed towards her room. Misty opened the door quietly just to poke her head in first to see if Gary was back. And to her surprise, she saw Gary passed out at his study desk with a sleeping Umbreon on the table.

'_Does this guy just study and read all the time for fun or what? Geez I thought I study a lot but I know I need my share of fun times.' _Misty looked down to see her Poliwhirl had already entered the room, as she held her index finger to her lips. "Shhh, one, two, three—" Misty slammed the door for a loud revenge wake-up call. A smile appeared when Gary jumped in his seat. "Oh I didn't know you were sleeping."

Grabbing onto the side of his temples, Gary turned around in his with a glare. "Yeah right, you did that on purpose!"

"Oh man, did you hear that Poliwhirl? Our roommate knows me so well already," Misty looked away from Poliwhirl; who had an amused expression. "Consider it as payback earlier you ass." Misty headed towards the bathroom, before Gary could say or do anything. But before closing the door, she looked in Gary's direction again. "If you're that tired, to the point of passing out at your desk, maybe you should just go to bed."

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business, twerp."

"Agggh! Sorry for concerning your life being—Wait no, I'm not sorry! I hope you get beat up in an alley by a couple of thugs or something!" Misty shouted, as she then slammed the bathroom door.

"You sound like a girl with that hopeful wishing! I guess I should have expected something like that from a girly-guy like you!" Gary shouted back at the closed door, as he quickly got up from his seat. But suddenly stumbled and fell back in his seat. Rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, Gary heard his Umbreon called out in concern. "I'm ok Umbreon, for some reason I got dizzy for a second."

"Umb-umbre!" Umbreon yelped, while pushing his head against Gary's hand, and then leaped onto his master's bed. Indicating to maybe it's best to head to bed early for a good rest.

"Fine, since I don't like arguing with you, I'll head to bed." Slowly getting out from his chair and onto the edge of his bed, Gary took off his tank and tossed it to the side. He then started petting Umbreon's head. "I'll sleep right after I wash up after that twerp comes out of the bathroom."

About thirty minutes later, Misty and Poliwhirl finally emerged from the bathroom all fresh and cleaned. "Mmm that was a nice shower. Man I forgot with this length, my hair dries faster. I can't belie—" Misty stopped mid-sentence when she saw Gary passed out on his bed; with both feet touching the floor and Umbreon curled up beside him. "Would you look at that Poliwhirl, he listened to me and went to bed. But sleepin—"

"Don't give yourself the credit. Don't think I was in bed because of you." Gary said all groggy and grumpy-like, as he pushed himself in an upright position. "Umbreon wanted me to call it an early night and I was waiting for the bathroom. But someone was taking so long. God, this is really stupid, I never had to wait for my own bathroom," Gary then got off his bed; alongside with Umbreon and head towards the bathroom. "Here's another rule, from now on all mornings and bed times, I use the bathroom first." Gary said in a determined tone and disappeared into the bathroom before hearing any protest or complaints from Mickey.

"Another stupid rule? You are such a spoiled person you know that!" Misty shouted at the closed door but forced herself calm down. She then looked down at Poliwhirl. "Well Poliwhirl, I got some stuff I need to do and I think I'm heading to bed early myself. So you can return to your pokeball anytime. Just remember the rules, no damages to the room kay?"

"Pooliii!" Poliwhirl understood, as left his master alone and started his self-training.

****Next Day – Saturday Noon – One of the Parks in Viridian City****

After had stuffed her boy set outfit and make up into her bag, Misty walked out from the public restroom in her 'Misty' disguise of a yellow spaghetti strap tank and a blue skirt. Mentally reminded herself that she needed to be all girly when she's around Ash or any of the other guys. Even with the hour rehearsal on imitating like her older sisters and keeping it up, it was a lot harder then she thought. While walking down the main road of Viridian City and busy daydreaming of what Ash would say or do when she introduce herself to him, she didn't realized there were two creepy fellows following behind her. Also it didn't help that she felt lost too, as she decided to look for the closest crossed street sign.

"Am I going in the right direction?" Misty quietly asked herself and but nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her attention to her right, she didn't expect to see two handsome looking blonds.

"Are you lost?" The taller blond asked.

"Like, I'm not too sure. I thought I was like, going the right direction for Lil' Pandas'. Like this totally sucks being new to town and no one to guide me." Misty commented out loud.

"New in town eh? Well after hearing that, we can't ignore a cutie like you. We know the way and will gladly take you there." The short blond offered with an unnatural smile.

"Like, really? You guys don't mind wasting time just to take me there?"

"Heh, we don't mind at aaalll, besides there's a shortcut we can take and we'll be there in no time."

Misty nodded and let the two blonds take the lead, as she followed behind and decided to take the opportunity to practice her imitations of sisters'. While deep engaged in the conversion, Misty suddenly stopped in her track when they had turned right into an alley way apartment complex. Feeling a bit uneasy about the alley, she asked if it was necessary to take the alley way. The two blond suddenly apologized for the inconvenient of needing to stop by their apartment real quick. A slow 'ok' came out from Misty and proceed to mention that she'll wait outside for their return, as she tried to back away. Both guys had suddenly grabbed a hold of her arms.

"Let go of me!" Misty shouted, as she tried to yank herself away but couldn't.

"Come on girly, we just want to be friends with you. Just come up to our place since we're here." The tall blond said with a grin, as he pushed Misty from behind. "Don't—" He was suddenly cut off by hard kick to his side.

"She said let go. Low lives with you two give us guys a horrible image. I guess I have a good reason to beat the shit out of you."

The tall blond looked over at the guy dressed in a black polo and purple pants, as he launched himself with a couple of flying punches. When Misty was able to turn around after kicking the short blond's shin and pushed him to the ground, she was shock to see it was Gary at her recue. She couldn't see Gary being the rescuing or helping type. But at this very moment she was glad, because didn't have any of her pokeballs on hand to even save herself if she wanted too. Suddenly pushed off to the side by the short blond to aid in the fight with his buddy, Misty tripped over her own footing and fell against the concrete building wall.

Averted his attention towards the fallen girl, it had cost Gary to receive a few hard punches to the face and alongside a couple of cuts by one of the guy's ring. Being double team and way too concerned for the girl's safety, Gary called Umbreon for back up. Charging from entrance of the alley way, Umbreon used full force in his Tackle attack, sending both guys against the wall. Within seconds, both were paralyzed by Umbreon's Mean Look, as Gary then stood in front of them.

"Don't think you're off the hook. You' two are going to deal with the Officer Jenny." Gary said in a serious tone, as he pulled out his cell but he looked over at the girl. _'She looks so much like that twerp…'_ "…Are you ok? You don't mind waiting for Officer Jenny and her crew to show up?"

Misty shook her head 'no', as she was lost for words to hear a different side from Gary. After getting the information from Misty and Gary about the whole situation, Officer Jenny and her crew took care of the rest dealing with the paralyzed guys. Officer Jenny saluted the two, before Gary took off first and Misty follow right behind out of the alley. Misty a bit relieved to see that Gary hasn't question her looks of looking really familiar to 'Mickey', as still quietly followed Gary down the street. Misty wanted to ask Gary a question, as he suddenly turned around and stared down at her.

"That was real stupid of you, you know that?" Gary said in a harsh tone.

"Wait—What?" Misty replied back in an upset tone.

Gary a bit stunned at the familiar yelling tone, but he let it pass for he wasn't done scolding at the redhead. "You heard me, seriously if I haven't overheard your conversation about you being new, not knowing anyone and how shady those guys were, you would have been in trouble. You're lucky that Umbreon and I decided to follow. Next time, don't be such a ditzy dumb girl." Gary said, as he turned around and continued walking.

Misty stood at her spot for a second upset, but deep down she knew he was right. She did leave herself wide open for a situation like that in her 'girl form'. She then picked up her pace to be right behind Gary again. "Fine, I'll like, totally admit it was stupid on my part. But like, I guess thank you for your help."

"Yeah sure." Gary said in a causal tone and continued his walking alongside with Umbreon; who smiled and cooed at the redhead.

Misty huffed at Gary's behavior, as she walked beside him. "Hey, let me like, treat you to something."

"It's alright, I'm running behind. So I have no time and are you being stupid again? Following another person?"

"I don't like owning people after a good deed they like, just did for me. And no I am not stupid for like following you! What you did obviously makes you a non-lowlife creep, right?"

"Whatever. Like I said just a second ago, it's alright and we'll leave it like that and let me be!"

"Like, no it's not ok! I want to repay you and not like, having to owe you for saving me!"

"I don't care and just to let you know we're at the street you need to be at that Lil' Pandas'," Gary said in an irritated tone, as he pointed down the cross street that Misty needed to be on. And there in plain sight Lil' Pandas' was half a block away from where the two stood. "Go meet up with that friend of yours so you don't have to bother me anymore!"

'_No way, he even took me to where I needed to be at too? Great more owning him! Who knew he is nicer towards girls…' _"…You even took me to Lil' Pandas'! We are like, so not parting until I can thank you with something!"

"Not interested. I'm leaving!" Gary raised his voice, as he took a few steps forward.

With the few steps Gary had taken, Misty stood at her spot. "Hey! I'll follow you if I have too all day!" a smile appeared on Misty's face, when Gary stopped and turned around with an annoyed expression. "I knew you'll come arou—"

Gary had cut Misty off by pulling her into a rough kiss to shut her up. After he felt her body stiffed up he pulled away emotionless. "Consider your debt repaid. Let's go Umbreon."

Still stunned at what just happened, she slowly placed a few fingers at her lips. She couldn't believe that Gary; the person she could not stand, had stolen her first kiss. Within seconds after snapping out of it, she took off chasing after him. And not far off in front of Lil' Pandas' stood a baffled Ash and Richie after had witness Gary kissing a girl that almost looked like 'Mickey'.

* * *

**A/N: (6/23/12) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (9/15/08) Weeee! A faster update then the last one! Yay! Haha well not too much faster XD But I tried for all of ya! So much lovelove and thankies for your reviews and support! Keeps me in check to make sure to get the next chappie up ;p

Well surprise-surprise (not really ;p ) everyone pretty much knew it was Brock. Heh, slowly finding out Misty's and Gary's personal life as we somewhat see another side of Gary when it comes to girls ;p haha he took Misty's kiss, haha gotta love the classic "shut 'em up with a surprise kiss" XD But gasp, Ash and Richie happened to be outside! Will try to start next chappie soon when I can! So much lovelove and until then ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	4. Unexpectedness From Me To You?

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence

A/N: When talking and/or around the guys, I'll be using "Mickey/him" but reference of just herself, I'll be using "Misty/her"…hopefully not too confusing XD

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 4: Unexpectedness From Me To You?**

****In Front of Lil' Panda's****

"Just so we're on the right page. That girl from afar did look like Mickey right?" Richie asked a stunned Ash.

"Yeah, she did." Ash replied back.

"What were the chances that our joke became real?"

"I'm pretty stumped myself. But a girl like that declaring to follow Gary, I definitely don't want any business with." Ash said, as he turned around to made his way inside Lil' Pandas'.

Richie did the same and followed. "Even if she's a Gary fan, you're not the bit curious about her? Because I am for sure, hell, I bet you Mickey would be too. We definitely need to let him know!"

"Yeah sure…" Ash replied, as he pondered hard. _'…Besides looking like Mickey, where have I seen her?'_

****Meanwhile – Down the Block****

"Hey! I like, told you to stop right there!" Misty shouted and gave Gary a push from behind when she caught up with him.

Gary quickly turned around with an angry glare. "What the hell! Why are you following me?"

Misty returned a glare herself. "You! That kiss, agggh! You like, stole a kiss from me!"

Gary's dry humor kicked in, as he decided to copy her to piss her off. "You! That kiss, bleeeh, you like, had it coming! Don't think that kiss meant anything. I figured a kiss would have sealed the deal on that reward that you kept on insisting. Also it was mainly to shut you up. Besides a kiss is just a kiss, nothing special about them."

"Yooou! Are like the most insensitive jerk ever! Kisses do mean something! I can't believe my first kiss was like, stolen by you!"

"So I took your first kiss, whoop-dee-doo. Now what? It's in the freaking past and it's not like I can just give it back. So quit your bitching and leave me be." Gary said irritably and turned around heading towards his designations.

'_That stupid jerk is right, it's in the past now. But not even a stupid apology and being all insensitive like that?' _"HEY you jerk!" Misty shouted at the back of Gary's head.

'_This girl is…' _Gary turned around with a big glare."…YOU are getting on my nerves! Out of all the girls I've known in my life you are the peskiest! You are about just as annoying like my roommate!"

"What?" Misty backed up a bit when her boy-self was mention. _'Crap, I need to watch my temper and stuff.' _Misty then looked down at what rubbed against her legs. "Umbreon?"

"Ummmbreeee!" Umbreon cheered out loud and then placed his front paw on her side.

"Come to think of it, you really look like hi—Uuugh, seriously Umbreon? Please don't tell me you like her?" Gary asked.

"Umbreeeeon! Umb-umb!" Umbreon shouted cheery, as he rubbed his head against Misty's leg but then quickly looked at his master.

"What? Yeah I know she looks like him—"

"Eooon!" Umbreon said in a hotly tone, as he lightly head-butted Gary's leg.

"Umbreon I'm not blind, that's a girl," Gary stated, as he had his finger pointed in Misty's direction but didn't realize she had backed away slowly. A sigh escaped when Umbreon stubbornly yelled at him again. "Fine, I'll clear this up and ask—Hey! Where are you going?"

Misty who was nearly close to being gone, stopped in her track and faced Gary. "Um, like duuuh, to Lil' Pandas'! I realized there's nothing we can, like do about the whole kiss thing. So we're done, no more connection!"

Gary puzzlingly watched the redhead ran down the street to Lil' Pandas'. "That girl was hella annoying, almost like Mickey. Well I'm glad I won't be dealing with her anymore. Let's go clean up Umbreon." Gary said in a quiet tone and then suddenly leaned up against a side-wall of a building. A bit dazed and slightly trouble breathing; Gary rubbed his temple and looked down at Umbreon. "It's ok Umbreon. I just seem to have lost my balance for a second. My body seems a bit fragile, probably from that fight earlier."

"Ummme." Umbreon rubbed his head against his master's leg, encouraging him to head back to the dorms.

"It's really ok, I'll be fine. It's your day and I don't want to take that away from you."

"Breeeon!" Umbreon then glared at his master but then received a pat on the head.

"Fine, how about this, after the park we'll return home early and I'll take care of my wounds as soon as possible 'kay?" Gary let out a tiny smile when Umbreon nodded. He then shook his head to clear out the dizziness.

****Meanwhile in Front of Lil' Pandas'****

Misty stood in front of Lil' Pandas' gazing at how big the front was. After retreating from Gary due to Umbreon had most likely caught onto her identity, she had a cover up story ready for whenever 'meeting' up with Ash, Richie or any other classmates. Misty made her way inside the 'happening hangout' spot and stopped at a big podium desk with a 'Please Wait for the Host or Hostess' sign. Within five seconds Misty heard a cheery yelp from below; as she looked down to see an Eevee. She then looked up when a dark brunette with two front ponytails in a set of black clothing and engraved dog tag, stood in front of her with a smile.

"Hi there, I'm Amber, sorry about my little Eevee if she scared you. But welcome to Lil' Pandas', are you going to be in the main lounge area or attending other activities?"

"Umm, to be honest I'm like, new here in town and it's my first time here. Sooo—"

"Oh alright! Well either you can go ahead check out the place by yourself or I can give you the tour of this place! It's all up to you."

"Oh ok, well like, I am looking for someone so I think I'll like to take my time and look around this place. Like totally thank you so far."

"It is not a problem! If you do change your mind and want a personal tour just give me a holler or any other employees here ok?"

Misty nodded and took off walking down a big open space with a big open cut out door way to the busy, noisy lounge area. The closer she got, the more of her overwhelmed nerves took over. Wondering where to start looking for Ash and Richie, Misty scanned the area and spotted a table full of girls. She rolled her eyes at the scene of Drew handing a rose to a medium length dark brunette worker, while her Houndoom tugged at the end of her waist-chain engraved; Katherine, dog tag name. A sigh escaped from Misty's mouth, as she continued her scanning and eyes fell upon Drew's roommate, Brendan; walking away with a blond girl. Within seconds Misty was startled by another dark brunette worker; named 'Bree' and her pokemon partner Eevee, asking if she needed help. About to reply back to Bree, her attention was caught by some other long haired brunette that called out for 'Ash'. Misty only had a second long smile before it turned into a frown after witnessing another Lil' Pandas' worker; with a Raichu, flirting with Ash in a far corner of the café lounge. But she and a few other girls were shooed away by Richie. Misty took in a deep breath and decided that she was going to 'wing it' at getting Ash's attention. Making her way towards their booth, she noticed Richie was eyeing her with a grin.

"Well speak of the devil, the girl who I wanted to see." Richie said out loud.

"Which girl are you talking about Richie?" Ash asked, turning to his left. "Oh."

Misty was a little baffled at Ash's tone but quickly averted to Richie due to his comment earlier. "What's about this wanting to like, see me?"

"Yeah and if I'm not being too forward, we got a few questions we wanted to ask you—"

"You can ask all you want Richie, I'm not interested." Ash said in a solemn tone, as he got up from his seat; with Pikachu on his shoulders, and walked passed Misty. But stopped when he felt a grip was on his arm.

"Hey now! Like, I came all this way to come see you Ash Ketchum! I'm—" Misty was suddenly lost for words when she saw the annoyed stare from Ash.

"I thought you were here to follow Gary."

"Wait what? You—"

"And that kiss sure left you looking and chasing him dazedly. So what's your issue has to do with me when you have Gary? Now if you don't mind I'm leavin—" Ash looked straight at Richie; who got up also and stood behind Misty.

"What's eating you? I'm the one that usually give the cold shoulders to the girls for you. I don't remember the last time you've act this way with girls. Is it really because what we saw earlier with Gary?"

"I'm just going to leave it at that." Ash said, as he turned around to walk away but suddenly was spun around this time.

"HEY! I'm totally like, not going to allow you to judge me like that because of my misfortune with that jerk Gary! I'll challenge you to a battle!" Misty shouted at the heap of the moment, as she caught a tiny smirk on Ash's face.

"Oh? Well bring it on. I'm always up for a battle."

"Alri—ugggh!" Misty had reached inside her bag to pull out a pokeball to only realized she left them at the dorms. "I like, totally forgot I don't have any of my pokemons with me!"

"What kind of trainer are you to forget your own pokemon? I figure as much, a valley girl like you wouldn't know the passion of pokemon and battling—"

"Like, you take that back! I'm a great trainer!"

"Suuure, I bel—Ugggh!" Ash was cut off when suddenly pushed off to the side in an empty booth by a young lady dressed in black; with medium length, black hair and purple highlights.

"Just shut it Ash, you seriously have no idea who you're talking to huh?" The young lady let out a smirk, as she then casually leaded on Misty's shoulder. While her Glaceon finally caught up next to her. "You know girl, liiiike you've been hanging around your sisters too much. I think their ditz-ness had rubbed onto you. You're not the type to forget your pokemon partners like that."

Misty raised a confused eyebrow at the young lady. "Do we know each other? Who are you?"

"Oh, no time for introduction at the moment, how about using my Glaceon for the battle against Ash? A skilled person like you shouldn't have any problem using another's pokemon right?"

Misty let out a smirk and looked straight over at Ash and Richie. "Not a problem. Is that like, alright with you Ash? I'm pretty confident that I can beat you with this Glaceon."

Ash had fire in his eyes, as he let out a smirk and finally back onto his feet. "You got my full divided attention. I was getting tired of battling against Lili and her friends here."

"Ash Pleaaase, you make it sound like we don't give you a challenging battle," Lili turned her attention back at Misty and leaned forward. "He's just tired of getting his butt whooped by all us girls here. Anyways we'll talk more later, I want to see this battle. I'll take you guys to the battle field."

"You know what, I change my mind. I don't want to battle anymore," Ash said in a calm tone. But covered his ears when both girls yelled out 'what' in unison and he looked straight at Misty. "I said I changed my mind about battling you. I don't want to battle you when you're using someone else's pokemon. Come find me another time when you actually have your own pokemons, see you then. Let's head out Richie."

Richie with Sparky on his shoulders let out a shrug at Lili and Misty and soon followed Ash. Misty watched the two checked out near the entrances, as she really wanted to follow after, but didn't. She was far too busy stuck in her own little confused world. When a hand was waved in front of her face, Misty blinked a few time and was suddenly pulled off to the employee hallway by Lili.

"Hey, I don't have much time, I gotta get back to work. Of course you already know my name is Lili and this is my business place that my hubbie and I started. Anyways here's a nutshell version of my explanation, I know a lot about you because of your oldest sister. Daisy and I used to work together at the mall before she had to take over the gym. Blah, blah, blah, SO what brings you here in Viridian City Misty? Wait, from what I just witnessed, your obviously here for Ash huh? And what did you do to piss him off?"

"Hah, well Lili you're correct. I am here for Ash. But I'm not one hundred percent sure why he's pissed off with me. I heard he really didn't care for girls but something dealing with Gary just threw him over the edge. But that attitude of his made me pissed off as well!" Misty said in a huffy tone.

"Well girl, don't let it get to ya that much. He's just kinda dense when it comes to girls. Also he just doesn't care for girls that don't have any interests in pokemon. Buuut I bet you if you return next Saturday around this time and beat his butt, you'll get his fullest attention." Lili let out a grin when an idea popped in her head. But kept it to herself. "Ahem, anyways Misty I gotta get back to work and help my girls, so tell Daisy I said hi when you return. And PLEASE be here next Saturday for the battle kay? Feel free to continue and check out the place and if you need any help call one of us. Well ta-ta for now!"

Misty bid a thanks and good bye to Lili before she took off running towards the back. As she was left in a better mood after talking to the 'interesting' owner but still annoyed at the fact Ash and Richie had took off. Knowing that the two will return back to the academy, she decided to head back herself and hope to get some answers to her yearning questions.

****Later Back at the Dormitory****

After getting out of her girl form disguise at the deserted park restroom, Misty went straight to her room and locked herself in the bathroom. Putting away the last of her disguises in the locked-combo suitcase, she made her way back to the closet to put it away. Gary just had entered the room with Umbreon, as the two just stared at each others' presences; no words were needed to know they weren't speaking to each other. Gary continued to his side of the room and tossed everything on his desk. Misty on the other hand had a whole lot of questions going on in her mind, as she still keep on staring at the back of Gary. She couldn't help but notice Gary's movements were a bit sluggish. Misty then looked down at Umbreon; who rubbed against her leg and saw a big cheery smile on his face. Her hunch was right about Umbreon, she could tell that he already knew it was her in the beginning. Mouthing 'don't tell your master' and placing an index finger at her lips, Umbreon let out a quiet cheer.

"What are you secretly telling my Umbreon?" Gary asked from across the room.

Misty looked up to see Gary was looking at her during hers and Umbreon little agreement gesture. "I was asking him to keep quiet so I can quietly leave, before I have to deal with you."

"What is that supposed to mean? I just walked in here and didn't say anything to you. Wasn't that a good indication that I didn't want to deal with you? I was really hoping that you would be gone—"

"Hey where did you take off this morning?" Misty asked not caring that she had interrupted Gary and curiously waited for his answer.

"What? Why would it concern you?"

Misty was quiet for a second, and was kind of stuck at Gary's question but then looked down at Umbreon. "Uhh because I notice Umbreon is a bit more relaxed and not worn out when returning, especially compared to yesterday morning."

"If you really want to know about Umbreon, I took him to the park. That's all," Gary replied back in a forceful tone and kept the female version of Mickey to himself. "Now are you going to shut that big trout mouth of yours? Hearing your voice or anything else is making my head pound even more." Gary slowly made his way towards the middle of the room but stopped to palm his eyes and shook his head clear again.

Misty did not catch Gary's gestures, for she had angrily turned around when the kiss incident popped in her head. Even though her first kiss was stolen but she wanted to know if the kiss really meant nothing to him. Since she believed most guys 'kiss and tell' but since he didn't mention about it, she took the indication that it really didn't mean nothing. Getting madder by the second, she told him out loud that he's rude like usual and how he should just drop dead. Within seconds a loud thud was heard. Umbreon was the first to react, as he ran over to his fallen master. Misty stood still and stared at Gary before finally snapping out of it.

"I seriously need to stop saying all these stuff to him! First it was the two thugs in the alley and now the drop dead comment—Oooh man! I really hope—" Misty finally ran over to Gary and knelt down by him. "HEY! Don't joke about this. Are you ok?" Misty heard a faint 'ugh', as she then rolled Gary onto his back. "What's with the sudden fall to the floor—Ahhh your forehead is burning up!" Misty pulled her hand away from Gary's forehead and tried to help Gary off the ground. She didn't realize that picking up an unconscious person was a lot tougher than she expected. Half the weight was lifted by Poliwhirl's help. "You're the best Poliwhirl, thanks. Ok let's get him to his bed quickly and Umbreon, can you get me Gary's washcloth ready for me?"

Umbreon ran into the bathroom, as Misty quietly started curses at her roommate for is so stupid and not realizing that he had a fever going on. Looking down at him, Misty let out a sigh and told Poliwhirl to keep an eye on him. She went towards the bathroom, calling out for Umbreon asking him if he could show her the first aid kit was. About five minutes had passed; Misty emerged from the bathroom with small buckle of cold water in her hands and Umbreon with the first aid kit in his mouth. Making their way over to Gary, Misty placed down the bucket of water on the ground and placed the damp washcloth onto Gary's forehead and then attended to Gary's wounds. After bandaging up part of his face and arms, Misty went to look for some medicine to have ready for Gary. Calling Poliwhirl to her side and mention to Umbreon they'll be back, the two left the bedroom. While making her way the set of stairs, she really wanted to knock on Ash's and Richie's room to see if they were back yet, but she had more important business to take care of and continued to the bottom floor. As much as she dislikes her roommate, she couldn't leave a sick person unattended and especially when she had a feeling no one will take care of him. Misty went straight to the medicine cupboard and grabbed a bottle that she knew it'll help and reduce Gary's fever. Remembering that her older sisters always fed her soup to help her body recover quicker, she went looking for some canned soup in hers and Gary's shared cupboards. But to her luck there wasn't any kind of canned soup left and the closest store was in the middle of the city. Not wanting to waste her time walking back to the middle of the city and chancing of getting lost again, Misty let out an angry huff. But suddenly remembered Brock didn't live too far. Quickly placing back the medicine bottle in the medicine cupboard, Misty and Poliwhirl took off running out the front entrance.

After about a little over two hours at Brock's studio place making soup from scratch; since Brock doesn't buy canned food, Misty let out a smile towards Brock. "Thank you so much Brock! You are a total lifesaver!"

"It's nothing much, I'm just sorry that it took longer to make then planned." Brock said as he handed Misty the tightly packed tupperware of soup. "Are you sure you don't want to eat it here?"

"Oh man, how did that slip my mind, this is actually for Gary. I guess I'm just so use to just asking you make anything and you always make it. But anyways that stupid fool, he caught a major fever and he's kind of passed out in bed at the moment. So with it being in the tubberware I'll just heat this up when he's ready to eat."

"Ahaha that is so like you Misty. Always thinking of others even if you can't stand them. Well then if he doesn't get better give me a call ok?"

"Well that's how I am, nothing I can do about it right? Well thanks a lot Brock and I'll definitely give you a call if the situation gets worst. Byeee! And total lifesaver times twoooooooo!" Misty said with a smile and then headed out the door with Poliwhirl.

****Back at the Academy****

Still on a mission, Misty picked up her pace and entered the dormitory building and continued her way down the hallway towards the staircase. She stopped in her tracks when she heard 'Mickey' called out by Ash. A smile appeared when she saw Ash in the kitchen with Richie, as the two boys made her way towards her.

"Hey where have you been Mickey? We've been calling you and no answer. We even started looking for you but no luck until now." Ash asked.

"I'm sorry, I had a lot going on since this morning, one thing after another and something urgent came up in my dorm room. And I pretty much left everything here when I took off. But anyways you guys, if you don't mind I still got some issues to take care of at the moment. There's a lot of stuff that I want to talk to you about later though. I don't know if it'll be tonight or tomorrow. But I'll stop by your guys' room or so—Oh! Can you hold this for me for a second Ash?" Misty held out the tubberware for Ash and the moment Ash grabbed a hold of it, she took off to the cupboard and grabbed the medicine bottle. Quickly returned back to Ash and Richie, she placed the bottle on top of the tubberware and grabbed a hold of it back. "Thanks man, I'll see you two later or so! Sorry got to jet now. Bye!"

"Bye," Ash said, as he and Richie watched Mickey picked up his pace towards the stairs. "That was a bottle of some sort of medicine that he placed on top of the tubberware right?"

"Mmhmm. So since Mickey is pretty lively and healthy looking, you know what that means right? The Great Gary Oak has fallen sick. It explained the urgent-ness that happened in the room. But who would have guessed that Mickey would go out his way to care for the person who gave him a beating on the first day here." Richie commented out towards Ash.

Ash let out a tiny smile and cleared his throat. "Well it seems Mickey is the type to worries and care for others, friends or foe. But it's just kind of funny how Gary got sick the day after Mickey mention about him catching a cold what not."

"Hah, I know huh? Man the last time when Gary was sick was like what, sometime during our first year winter term?"

"Yeah something like that. Maaan, I guess we won't be seeing him all bundled up getup. The thick scarf that covered his half his face and those matching gloves was just a funny sight to see throughout class sessions." Ash said with a tiny chuckle.

"I don't know about miss the getup. With how Mickey is, it might be worst. I get the feeling it might be some fighting words between them. But it's great to know there's someone like that." Richie replied with a smile. "He's a good guy. Anyways we should try to get some assignments done and if Mickey hangs out with us tonight we have to tell him about that girl earlier today at Lil' Pandas'."

"Alright-alright, you and your fascination with that redhead, we'll tell Mickey about her." Ash said in a forced tone and called for his Pikachu and also Sparky to head back up to their room.

****Meanwhile Upstairs in Dorm Room #320****

"Ahhh! Where the hell is he?" Misty yelled out loud when she saw Gary's bed all empty. Rushing over to Gary's table to place down the stuff, she let out another yell.

"Would you shut up? Your screaming is annoying." Gary said in a groggy tone when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing out of your bed? You should be resting!"

"First off, are you a nurse to order me around like that? And second, it's none of your business what I do. So if you don't mind, don't stand in my way, I have some stuff to take care of." Gary said in a tired tone, as he leaned against the closet door for support.

"I don't think so! You are getting your ass back in that bed! Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait."

Gary looked straight at Mickey with an intense stare, as he let out a tiny forced smile. "No can do. Umbreon and I got our routine and today is his day to do whatever. I am not going to break our agreement—"

"Listen here Gary, we and our partners all know that you've come down with a fever and your body can't fight it anymore. Whatever agreement you got going with Umbreon, I believe he won't mind canceling it—"

"It's fine! I can walk and stand up perfectly fine. I'm going out with Umbr—Ugggh!" Gary was suddenly yanked away from the closet wall.

"Yeah right, you leaning on the closet door really proved that you can stand up perfectly fine! If taking out Umbreon is so important to you, I'LL take him!" Misty shouted when she swung Gary's body towards his bed.

Landing on his side onto his bed, he looked up over at Mickey. "What the hell? Do you throw every sick person?"

"Oh so now you admit you're sick? Hah! Listen, if I have too, Poliwhirl and I will beat you down to make you stay down."

"You—Umb!" Gary was cut off in mid-sentence when Umbreon pounced on his stomach, holding him down.

"UMBREON!" Umbreon yelled down at his master, indicating that he too will take part too if he didn't stay.

"But Umbreo—Ufft—Ok you win." Gary admitted defeat when his head started spinning worst then before.

"Great job Umbreon! Now, since you're up I advise you to eat the soup on that table of yours. That's if you want to get better. I went out of my way to get that soup made by Brock so don't waste it. Or else I'll shove it down your throat!"

"Ummmm!" Umbreon let out a low grumble at Misty. Even though he liked her but he was still on the touchy side when it came to his master.

"I'm sorry Umbreon, I just have to get through that thick headed master of yours."

Gary placed a hand on Umbreon with a smile, but then glared over at Mickey. "You got some weird way of taking care of others. Which by the way, I didn't ask for and didn't someone said that they wouldn't help?"

Misty went over to Gary's table to place a water bottle next to the soup and medicine bottle. "And didn't someone say that they weren't going to get sick? Besides, consider we're even now." Misty snapped back in a quiet tone, with her back still against Gary.

"What? Even?"

Misty turned around with a frozen expression. "Uhhh—Hey, eat this already, it's still warm so we don't have to microwave it." Misty turned and looked down at Umbreon. "Umbreon want to show me the places that Gary takes you? That way Gary can rest while we're out?"

"Ummm." Umbreon replied with a headshake at Misty and then nudged at his master's side.

"Oh right, sorry I didn't think about your feelings. Of course you would want to stay here and watch over your master. In that case than, can you make sure that he eats and rest up? Poliwhirl and I will be taking off now. Bye," Misty waved at Umbreon but then quickly gave Gary a serious stare. "And please DON'T wait up you sick fool. Let's go Poliwhirl." Misty said, as the two disappeared on the other side of the door.

Gary was now staring at the closed door with a weird but nauseated expression. "Seriously that twerp is one nutcase. What do you see in that guy Umbreon?" Gary asked, as he soon received a lick on the bandage on his cheek. As a sigh escaped when he knew what Umbreon's indication was. "Yeah whatever, so what he bandaged me up and stuff. It was his choice, I never asked for it. I could have taken care of myself."

Umbreon let a yap and jumped onto the table where the soup and the medicine were. Never really had the will to deny Umbreon, Gary made his way to his table. As he then sulked into his chair with a sigh escaping his mouth. But a tiny curl appeared at the corner of his mouth after had mumbled 'damn annoying twerp' under his breath. For he really didn't expect this kind of care after the way he's been treating him.

****Meanwhile – In Front of Dorm Room #310****

Misty knocked on the door shouting 'it's me, Miiickey' and then made her way inside when she heard Richie mentioning it's unlocked. Richie waved at Mickey from his desk and commented out loud of not sure if 'he' was coming or not. Misty replied back with a smart-alecky 'well here I am' and within seconds she realized Ash was nowhere in sight and about to ask but was suddenly greeted by Ash. As he just walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck. Misty tried her hardest to hide her smile at the sight of Ash's wet hair and his bare upper body. Mentally shaking the great view image in her head, Misty was ready to get down to business to set things straight, as she cleared her throat.

"Before you guys get onto any subjects, I have a few things to ask you two, well mainly towards you Ash. What do you have against my cousin that met up with you at Lil' Pandas'?"

"What? You mean that redhead today is your cousin?" Ash asked all stunned at the news. As he wasn't sure if things were going to turn out good or bad when he saw the intense stare on Mickey's face. "Uhhh…"

* * *

**A/N: (7/14/12) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (10/04/08) Sooo it looks like Mickey decided to confess and start the story of Misty is his "cousin" before any other rumors start, kekeke XD Draaama ahead lock and loaded xp Hah, Ashy is sure different around girls, especially to Misty when he had that misunderstand scene with her and Gary And GASP Gary has fallen sick, hah poor baby : ( At least we got some Gary X Mickey/Misty moment, haha.

I was really trying to get this updated earlier this week but work is being lame and schedule me some crazy hour shifts that threw my usual schedule off XD But hope the buildup chappie was good for the wait ; But so much thankies and lovies for the last reviews ya all!

Once again I'll try again to update soon but I don't know if it'll be ch5 or ch3 of "What Would You Do" Since I've been getting some 'updates' notes to continue XD Haha I guess we'll see in awhile Total much lovelove and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	5. Preparing The Unexpected?

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence

A/N: When talking and/or around the guys, I'll be using "Mickey/him" but reference of just herself, I'll be using "Misty/her"…hopefully not too confusing XD

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 5: Preparing The Unexpected?**

****Inside of Dorm Room #310****

The room became dead silence when Ash could no longer drag out his 'uhh' towards Mickey. With Sparky and Pikachu still soundly asleep in the corner of the room, Richie broke the silences by clearing his throat.

"—Sooo Mickey that was one of your cousins eh? That means she's one of the Cerulean's—"

Mickey not meaning to be rude and cut off Richie but couldn't help it. "Yup, she's one of my cousins and one of the Cerulean City gym leaders. Anyways, I just got a phone call from her," Mickey replied back to Richie; still at his desk, as she then looked back at Ash. "And she told me that you two got off to a nasty start. She didn't even get a chance to introduce herself and mention that I sent her to meet up with you." Mickey said with a serious tone.

Looking away with a semi-annoyed expression, Ash just walked by Mickey and over to his bed. "Uhh— Well Mickey, sorry I guess. But I don't really have to explain myself. If you haven't noticed; I tend not to care for fangirls of any type. I just don't have time for them when they have no pokemon interests."

"But you could have at least given Misty a chance to introduce herself before jumping at her throat. And what I don't get is that you still hang around that place when it's the hot-spot for us guys for the fangirls."

Ash, at the edge of his bed, let out a sigh. "—Well Mickey I'm there for friends and for the workers and trainers at Lil' Pandas'. It's just nice to talk and battle with those girls and guys that know about pokemon. They're nothing more than friends and side rivals."

"Kaaay but I still have to say that it was kind of rude of you just to be all jerk-like to her all of a sudden. Didn't Richie mention that you don't have a mean streak in you when it comes to girls? So why Misty? You just gave her the cold shoulders and then mention about following Gary—"

"—Just because I can tell you're not going to drop this," Ash said in forced tone with his provoked expression. "All I'm going to tell you is that I have an issue with girls that have an interest in Gary."

"Why is tha—"

"I just realized something. Misty was the mermaid of the underwater ballet show in Cerulean City three years ago huh? I went to see that water show with my mom. Anyways, I got a question for you. Why weren't you with Misty?"

Misty was a bit stunned at hearing Ash confession that he and his mother saw one of the water shows, but it was last question that got her stumped. But she nonchalantly made her way over Richie's bed and sat on the edge. "Uhh, because I told you guys that I had some stuff to take care of and one of them was to meet up with my cousin. We got to talking and I mention how great of a friend you are already and pathetically she instantly fell for you. And right there and then she just had to meet you. But I still had errands to do, so we parted ways."

Richie just a tad bit surprised at Mickey's comment, he let out a tiny smirk. "So wait, you're telling us that she pretty much an Ash fangirl after you had just told her how great he was?"

Misty gave Richie a smirk. "It's complicated when it comes to us Waterflower. But I guess you can put it that way—"

"You and Misty are pretty close huh?" Richie asked.

"Yeah you can say that, we're about the same age and we kind of grew up with each other. A lot of people always mistake us as twins, which I don't blame them. We do look alike and most of the time acts the same. Out of all the cousins, Misty and I are the closest. We really never parted from each other and trained in the gym after closed hours."

"So mind explaining how you two suddenly are parted at the moment?"

Misty gave Richie another smirk. "One day she convinced me to get out in the world and get to know other trainers. And I saw one of your guys' live broadcast tournaments and I figure I might as well give my skills a try at one of the top academies in the regions. Plus I want to be better than Misty." Mickey then suddenly let out a heavy sigh, after had mentally asked herself how see can face Ash with the double life. She turned her attention over to Ash. "Wow, I just realized that I kind of went off on another subject. Anyway Ash, didn't mean to get all heated with you, but I can get defensive when it comes to my cousins, especially when it's Misty. Oh and she wanted me to relay a message that if its battle she needs to do for you to acknowledge her. Be at Lil' Pandas' next Saturday at noon."

Ash let out a smile when he saw the determined expression on Mickey's that matched Misty's earlier. "You two are alike. Fine, I'll give your cousin a run for her money. Gym leader or not, she's going down. But on one condition, you owe me a good battle later Mickey."

"You know, I wouldn't have it any other way! You name the time and place after you battle Misty. Got it? Good." Misty said with a smile, as she flopped onto her back on Richie's bed.

A snicker escaped from Richie's mouth. "—Mickey you're such a hoot. You didn't give Ash time to reply! But since you two seem to come to an understanding, I got to say that your cousin is a cutie. But she got a temper—"

"She so does not have a temper!" Misty said in a loud defensive tone, as she then threw a pillow at Richie.

"That isn't cool Mickey! Throwing my own pillow at me? That's messed up yo! Really it's almost you two are the same person." Richie said, as he threw back his own pillow at Mickey.

Misty nervously blinked a few times before, pushing herself up right position. "Uhhh, like I mention earlier. We're both alike. Anyways—" Misty stopped in her track when she notices Ash still haven't dried his wet hair with the towel around his neck. She then got up off the bed and made her way over towards him with a serious-calm face.

Ash; on the edge of his bed, raised an eyebrow towards Mickey. "Umm is there something wrong?"

"You know Ash, you shouldn't leave your hair wet," Misty only a foot away from Ash's face, she naturally grabbed the towel around his neck and pulled it over his head. "Especially when there's a cold breeze coming through the opened window, we don't want you to catch a cold now." As a habit with her older sisters, Misty then started drying Ash's hair with the towel.

Ash, not a bit weird out; unlike like Richie, at Mickey just randomly drying his head, as a tiny smile escaped. "You're just like _her."_

Misty quickly pulled away for two reasons, realizing she's 'Mickey' and guys shouldn't be doing something weird like that. And second when the word 'her' was uttered, it got her curious. "…Her? Who's this you mention just now?"

"Yeah Ash, I'm pretty curious myself. The way you smiled just now, I've never seen that kind of smile before." Richie commented on the side, waiting for Ash's answer.

"Uhh—It's nothing alright?" Ash said in a hastily manner and forced a chuckle. "—Hah, that _her_ I was talking about was no other than my mom ok? You know how moms' are, getting on your case about everything. Especially nagging about drying one's wet hair." Ash said with a smile, since it was the best quick cover-up excuse.

With Ash's 'mom' comment caused Misty to back up slowly with a sad smile that Ash or Richie didn't caught. "Yeeeah. That's right man. Sorry, my mom and cousins used to do that all the time for me too. So it's a habit for me."

"Haha, it's ok Mickey, it's really understandable, especially when they are hard habits to die. I'll make sure to avoid the cold and such, unlike a certain spiked brunette." Ash said with a smile since he was in the clear.

Misty let out a smile, as she then looked away to look at her Poliwhirl. "That guy is such a pain isn't he Poliwhirl?" Misty asked in a semi-annoyed tone, as she received a nodded from him. She then took a seat on Richie's bed again. "Hey do you guys don't mind if I crashed on the floor in your room for tonight and maybe tomorrow too? Because of Mr. Lone Wolf I can't do anything fun and also there's nothing in the room. Well I take that back, I do have a radio but I can't listen to it unless there's headphone involved. And plus, I don't want to get sick."

Richie let out a smirk. "I don't care, its fine by me. But you know Mickey, it's your room too now. So you can do what you please."

"It's easy for you to say Richie! You weren't the one who got beaten up by him and then found out to be roommates with and still get threaten! Besides, we got this whacked rule thing going on. As long as I go by them, we stay out of each other's way, excreta."

Ash; still drying his hair, cleared his throat. "Well I'm fine with you crashing here. Staying in a room with a sick Gary, isn't my idea of fun either. And the last time he was sick he took care of himself just fine. It took him awhile to be fully recovered but Gary managed." Ash then got up off his bed and headed towards the closet for a shirt. Quickly tossing the towel on the floor and putting white t-shirt, he let out a tiny smile. "Hey if you two don't mind, I got to make a quick short phone call. So I'll be back in a bit."

Misty and Richie nodded and watched Ash walked out of the room. Misty then looked over at Richie and became curious at a planner notebook next to his pile of homework. Richie could tell what had caught Mickey's eyes, as he held up the planner with a conformation smile. After had gotten a tiny nod, he mentioned it's his and his pokemon partners' work out and battle tactics strategy notes. It contained about fifty percent of what had happened after each every battle, while the other fifty percent were information of improvements. Impressed with Richie's planner log and wanting to see more of it, Misty asked if it was alright if he can crashed for the night and show 'him' his planner. Richie smiled and mentioned it was fine by him but also he and Ash don't have extra sleep-covers. Misty nearly face-plant when she realized it, as she then excused herself and Poliwhirl to go back to her room to pick up her blanket and pillow. The two quietly marched down the hallway and near the staircase she heard Ash's voice. Misty stopped Poliwhirl in his tracks, for she couldn't help but listen to Ash's conversation.

"…What? Get you a guest pass? I don't think that would be a good idea…Please don't worry too much…It's not like the last time when he was sick…This time he has a roommate that is going out of his way and taking care of him…Mmhmm, I'm sure of it. He's almost just like you. So it'll be ok… Anyways I should let you go now. Sorry to call you when you're so busy…Oh really? Thanks, it's really not a problem. I figure you would want to know his current status. Well I got people waiting for my return. Bye…"

Misty and Poliwhirl were quick enough to be back at in front Ash's and Richie's door when she heard Ash's farewell sentence, making it looks like 'he' just stepped out of the room. Within seconds and around the corner, the plan was a success when Ash asked Mickey why he stepped outside of the room. Misty mentions that 'he's' spending the night and needed to go grab 'his' belongings from the room. Nodding his head in understanding manner, Ash offered a helping hand but Misty refused due to the issue with Gary at the moment. The two then nodded at each other and bid each other a 'bye'. Finally up at her room, Misty quietly entered it and this time to see Gary in bed sleeping and Umbreon curled up next to him. But Umbreon ears perked up when Misty had closed the door behind her. Placing her index finger at her smiling lips, she went towards her bed to grab her blanket and pillow, then quietly off to the bathroom for her toothbrush and washcloth. Out back in the middle of the room, she looked around to make sure she didn't forget anything, as she looked over at Gary's table to see three-fourth of the soup was eaten. But the smile that was on her face soon disappeared when she recalled Ash's conversation; with whomever was on the other line, had some concern for Gary. And connecting two and two together, 'her' and 'just like you', Misty realized there is a girl that Ash is hiding. A bit devastated at her discovery, Misty mouthed 'bye' and waved to Umbreon and left the room. Making her way down the staircase, Misty was determined to find out of the girl that Ash was talking to about Gary. Either as 'Mickey' or 'Misty', sooner or later she was going to get the information from Ash.

****A Quarter Pass Two in the Morning****

Misty suddenly woke up confused on why she was on floor, as she sleepily grabbed her blanket and pillow and made her way to the bed on the left side of the room. With a big thud had flopped onto the bed, Ash woke up all startled, as he noticed Mickey all curled up at edge of his bed.

"—Um Mickey?"

"Uggh—Shaddup Gary…I'm trying to sleep in mah oh-so-comfy beeed."

A quiet chuckle escaped from Ash's mouth due to the fact that Mickey sleep talks and also had forgotten that he's spent the night in his and Richie's room. Ash then moved closer to the wall; for he didn't have the heart to wake up Mickey and have him sleep on the floor. Since he made a special wake up trip to get into his bed and within minutes Ash fell back to sleep.

Misty stirred in her sleep when she faintly heard sounds coming from Poliwhirl and also a couple of Pikachus. Curious on why she was hearing other pokemon callings, Misty opened her eyes but only to have fallen off the bed when she saw Ash's sleeping face.

"—Ouch!"

"Wha? Uhhh, what happen? Pikachu on guard!" Ash yelled out dazedly, looking around. As he then noticed Mickey on the floor. "Are you alright Mickey?"

Looking up at Ash a bit embarrassed that she somehow ended up in his bed, she managed a nodded. "Umm yeah. I fell off your bed and I uhhh—"

"Haha Mickey do you have a sleeping walk disorder? Because I'll let you know right now you were the one that decided to crawl in my bed last night."

"Wha? Oh man, I can't believe that—"

"Haha it's alright. You apparently forgot that you were in our room. Because when I tried to wake you up, you mumbled shut up Gary. Geez, it seems like it's a pain rooming with Gary."

"Well of course man! But I can't do much about it since that's pretty much the only room I'm assigned to. Anyways, sorry about crashing your bed, I kind of do have a couple of sleeping problems…" _'…Which I really need to work on or else…'_ Misty then got onto her feet. "…Hey you don't mind if I use the bathroom first do you?"

"Not at all, go for it. As it's still early in the morning, so I think I'm going to get some more rest." Ash said with big yawn.

Misty 'thanked' Ash and headed towards the bathroom. As much as she wanted to unbind her chest binding for some air leisure, she didn't want to chance it and just did the minimal wash up routine. Misty was finally out of the bathroom and walked by Richie; still half asleep and Sparky. Misty believed she received a mumble of the word 'morning' before the bathroom door was shut. She let out a smile at the friendly morning atmosphere; especially compared to Gary's. Beaming with joy that didn't realize Ash had caught, until she heard him asked 'why so jolly all of a sudden'. Looking over at Ash who's sitting at the edge of his bed, scratching the back of his neck, she replied with a shrug. But before Ash could say anything else, Misty asked him if he had anything planned for the day.

"Uhhh, umm, we usually just hit up Lil' Pandas'. Why?" Ash asked while petting Pikachu's head.

"Oh I was wondering if you could show me the closest stores in this city. That way I know my way around and plus, I need to pick up some ingredients and snacks."

"Sure we can do that. It's not like I'm going to be missing much at Lil' Pandas'—Hey Richie! Change of plans today!"

The bathroom door was swung opened; as Ash and Mickey received a tired stared from Richie. He motionlessly pulled his toothbrush out from of his mouth. "What?"

"Well Mickey asked if we can give him a tour around academy area. And also we're got to hit up a store or two. So you don't mind if we skip out on Lil' Pandas' today do you?" Ash asked.

Richie still had the tiresome expression but there was a little glimmer in his eyes. "How about you and Mickey just go? I'm meeting up with Jordan today at Lil' Pandas'."

"Which Jordan are you talking about?" Ash asked, as he caught a big smile on his friend's face.

"Champagne of course. We started texting last night when the two of you fell fast asleep. She's way more talkative through texts compared in person. One wouldn't believe it, especially how she shyly asked for my number yesterday. And dude, she knows her pokemon facts too. So I figure it wouldn't hurt if I got to know her more in person."

"Hah, for a second I thought we were talking about the Jordan guy that dropped out."

"Hah, my bad. How about this, if I start seeing a lot more of Jordan, I'll start calling her J-Babe kay? That way there's no confusing for you. Now if you excuse me I'll be occupying the bathroom for a while." Richie said with a smirk, as he shoved his toothbrush back in his mouth before closing the door.

Misty couldn't help but to start laughing at Richie's and Ash's friendship, as they are so much alike but yet so different. "I envy your guys' friendship."

"Well after being best buds and living with the guy for almost three years, we just naturally hit it off. But hey, it's not like you and I can't have our own kind of awesome friendship, right?"

"I guess. Well hey, thanks so much for changing your plans today. Sooo we'll take off in a while when you get your chance of the bathroom?"

"Yeah whenever that is, Richie is getting himself ready for that date of his. And totally not a problem, glad I'm able to help out a fellow friend in need."

Misty let out a smile, as she gets to spent most of the day with just Ash. She gave Poliwhirl a quick high five before the two folded her blanket up. As Ash; off from the side, lost in his thought on Mickey's behaviors; which he had taken notice of and is very similar to the person that he was on the phone with last night. A tiny smile appeared when he realized how comfortable he felt around Mickey.

****Some Hours Later – Inside of Lil' Mart** **

Misty tossed in two more different flavors of canned soups into the small shopping cart; that Ash volunteered to push since Pikachu was in the baby seat. Having a grand time with Ash and Pikachu down each aisle, Misty had no care in the world at what her total cost will be during checkout. She knew it will be high since she convinced Ash that 'he' was going to pay for his and Richie's food portion as a big thank you gift. Still down the soup aisle, Misty caught Ash's questionable expression after she had tossed in two more cans into the cart.

"Hey Mickey, do you really need all these soup? You do remember we got to carry them all back in bags right?"

"Shoot, I forgot about that part. I guess I'll just call it good for the soup than, besides it's mainly for Gary. My cousins always fed me soup to help me recover when I got sick. And the last batch of soup was personally made by Brock and it took awhile. So I don't want to put Brock through that again, so it's canned soup for Gary."

"I see, so today's little trip is mainly to get Gary some soup eh?" Ash asked in somewhat an annoyed tone.

"Yeah in a way," Misty bluntly answered not realizing the tone she got from Ash. "The sooner he gets better the less chance I'll get sick. Bad enough I get really fatigue when being dehydrated but I hate being sick the most. Anyways the only other thing I really need from this market is some more cough medicine and we're good to go. Is there anything else you need?"

"Heh, no, I got about a week worth of food for Richie and I. Besides you might want to cut down on the snacks," Ash pointed at Mickey's pile of snacks in the cart. "You haven't gone through the open physical field training yet and that junk food right there might weight you down."

"Hey now, are you saying that I'm fat or something? If you haven't noticed I'm much slimmer than you. Besides I do work out to be in the shape I am right now." Misty said in a defensive tone.

"Hahaha I'm sorry. Well here at the academy they are a bit stricter when it comes to the physical field if you don't meet their standard marks. So you got fair warning." Ash said with a smirk, as he started pushing the cart to move onwards to the next aisle.

"Alright I'll keep that in mind. I know I'll be able to hold up…" '_…We as gym leaders have our own physical training too.' _Misty thought to herself, as she followed behind Ash.

****Sometime Later - Back at the Dormitory****

"So after we put our food away, I think it'll be best for me make a can of soup and check up on Gary. And then can you give me another tour on the other side of Viridian?" Misty asked, as the two and their pokemon partners walked through the entrance doors.

"Sure. I'll show you an area that Pikachu and I train and relax at all the time when we're not at Lil' Pandas'. I have a feeling you and Poliwhirl would like it too." Ash said with a grin.

"Awesome man, I can't wait—WHAT are you doing down here wearing that?" Mickey yelled out loud at Gary; in a tank top with a pair of sweatpants, when she entered the kitchen.

Gary glared over at Mickey's outburst and crossed his arm. "I still have my own freedom to wear and-oh-guess-what, _even_ to be where ever I please."

"I don't care about your freedom! You should be at least bundle up in warmer clothing if you're going to be out of bed!"

"Just mind your own damn business! I came down here to make something quick to eat."

"As much as I rather be doing something else, but I want you better so I don't end up catching your cold. So take your ass back upstairs and I'll bring you some crappy soup to eat!" Misty yelled angrily at Gary.

"Well for your information I'm not really that sick now. My fever has gone down and I'm feeling fine." Gary said in a forceful tone to hide his fatigue tone. "Besides, who asked you to make me some soup? I can take care of myself kay? And here I thought I was going to get a quiet day without you, when I saw your blanket and pillow gone."

Fed up at Gary's ungrateful attitude towards her generous gestures, Misty threw the tripled bag filled with the cans of soup onto the floor near his feet. "FINE, make your own damn-freaking soup!" Misty turned around and faced Ash. "Sorry to waste your time this morning Ash for getting the ungrateful Lone Wolf some soup and meds. Let's just leave. I really can't stand being here at the moment."

Gary and Ash exchanged stares after hearing Mickey's outburst and when he marched towards the entrance doors. Gary ignored Ash's disappointed glare when he had followed after Mickey. The moment the two left the building and ignoring the side comments from the other classmates, Gary finally looked down at the scattered cans from the opened bag. As much as he wanted to leave the bag of cans soup on the floor, he knew he would be in trouble by the dorm manager for leaving a mess. Kneeling down next to Umbreon who had pushed some of the cans close to him, Gary tossed them all into the bag so he could place all of them in his cupboard space. But he did decide to leave one can out alongside with the cough medicine.

After had forced himself to finish the bowl of soup; in his dorm room, Gary started feeling a bit nauseated again. He pulled the trash bin closer to his desk chair just in case, but then got a sudden cold-chill throughout his body and followed by a loud sneeze, as one person came to mind.

"Damn Mickey…"

****Meanwhile at a Park****

Misty let out a loud sneeze out of the blues. "Geez, I hope I didn't catch Lone Wolf's fever."

"Well it's that or someone was talking about you." Ash said, walking along the pond side.

"Then I'm really hoping someone was talking about me. But man, this park is really awesome. The pond, the view, the space! Niiiice, dude you so have to take me with you every time you come here! Well that's if you don't mind. But Poliwhirl and I can do so much here. This gives me the Cerulean city feel!" Misty shouted excitedly.

Ash looked over at Mickey with a smile. "You must hang out with that cousin of yours a lot huh?"

Misty looked over at Ash and let out a nervous smile. "Uhh yeah. It's almost like I live there." Misty then quickly kicked off her shoes, then proceeds to roll up her pants legs to her knees and flopped down on at the edge of the pond's boulders. Soaking her legs in the pond, she finally looked upwards at Ash when Poliwhirl jumped into the pond. "Thanks for taking me out here. I really do feel relaxed now. Hanging with you is way better than being stuck with Mr. Lone Wolf! Arrrgggg! That guy gets me all riled up! Grrrg, I know I wasn't going to get a thank you from him but he didn't have to be a total ass like that. Especially when someone's trying to help—Arrggg! I should show hi—pmmf!"

After had taken a seat next to Mickey, Ash had shoved a warm pork bun into Mickey's mouth hoping it'll reduce his frustration. "These pork buns are one of my favorite snacks and they're really tasty, don't you agree?" Ash asked, as he took a big bite out of his own pork bun while staring into the distance of the pond. "Since being here makes you relax, let's just stay here until curfew time?" Ash asked, as received an uncertain raised eyebrow from Mickey. "I mean why not? We got food and snacks to hold us over, we probably won't be seeing Richie at all until we return back anyways. Once he meets up with a girl, he hangs out with her all day and if he could, all night and plus no Gary."

Swallowing the last bit of the pork bun, she nearly scarfed down, Misty let out a tiny smile. "I have to say I wouldn't trade this offer if someone walked up to me with a suitcase full with money." Misty let out a sincere smile, as she was trying hard to hide her giddy smile.

"Hah, I take that as a yes for our game plan for the rest of the day. Might as well join you huh?" Ash commented quietly, as he took off his shoes. "It's going to be a long but nice relaxing Sunday." After placing his legs in the pond, he and Misty sat in silence, watching Poliwhirl befriending with some wild Poliwags, while Pikachu jumped from rock to rock in the pond.

****8 O' Clock Evening – Dormitory Main Hallway****

"Well-well, it seems like you made it back in time Richie." Ash said with a smirk, while staring at his huffing and puffing friend in front of him.

"—Uhh-yeeeeeah-blaaa-need-water-Mickey—" Richie got his water wish from Mickey, since he knew he always had a water bottle or two on him. Finishing off the water, he crashed down onto the floor. "Thanks, I need that. Maaan, I don't remember the last time I ran that fast. Hell, I don't even think I had run that fast in our P.E. training course with our partner."

Before Misty could reply back to Richie, Ash butted in. "Well serves you right for cutting it close Richie. And I don't know why you're complaining, we have P.E. Monday to Thursdays. Anyways, we just got back about five minutes ago too and look Mickey paid for your snacks for helping him out for the last few days."

Richie grabbed the bag from Ash's hand and thanked Mickey. Replying back with 'not a problem' and how 'he' should get 'his' belongings from their room and head back to 'his' own. Nodding in agreement and mentioning that they got some business to take care of with their Pikachus, they all headed upstairs. After had grabbed all her stuff from Ash's and Richie's room, Misty was now in front of her room. She slowly opened the door and quietly entered but cover was blown when Poliwhirl popped out from his pokeball. But Gary; seating at his desk, didn't bother to turn around. She then minded her own business and dropped her stuff onto her bed. About to head and take over the bathroom, Misty suddenly stopped and stared at the back of Gary's head.

"Sooo does the lone wolf need the bathroom before I go in there?"

Still staring down at his book without moving a muscle, Gary let out a dragged 'pfft'. "—Either use it now or lose your turn."

Misty not wanting to ruin her night with a pointless bicker, she went ahead and made the decision to use the bathroom that instant, but made a quick stop at the closet for a set of clean clothes. About an hour had passed; Misty finally stepped out of the bathroom with Poliwhirl, as they made their way quietly went over to her bed. Drying her hair with a towel at the edge of her bed, she couldn't help to let out a tiny smile when Umbreon jumped off of Gary's table and onto her bed sitting next to Poliwhirl. After receiving a few pats from Misty, Umbreon sniffed at one of the grocery bags that got him curious because of the smell. A light chuckle escaped her mouth as she complimented on Umbreon's sharp smell sense, as she pulled out a pokémon treat out from the bag. After hand feeding Umbreon the treat; that she personally picked out for him, she finally realized Gary was looking in her direction because of Umbreon's happy coo. With a few seconds of silent stares at each other, Misty made the first move by reaching into the other grocery bag and pulled out a small bag with assorted chocolates. As she then tossed it onto Gary's table.

"I figure you might want something sweet to munch on since you've been stuck on soup and cough meds. And it looks like that fever of yours is finally coming down."

Gary didn't bother to look at Mickey, as he just grabbed the bag and tossed it back. "I don't like chocolate."

"You know what? It's understandable that you don't like chocolate, since I didn't know what you like. But did you really have to be an ungrateful asshole? Geez, no wonder you're a lone wolf and no one wants to be around or be friends you."

Gary finally looked over at Mickey with a mean look. "I didn't come here to make friends in the first place, got it? There are some issues I'm here to get done and prov—You know what, fine. THANK you for that oh-so-thoughtfulness of yours. Happy? Now just shut it and leave me alone or else." Gary said in a threaten tone, as he saw Mickey about to open his mouth but he stopped him. "Seriously one more word, I'll hit that face of yours to shut you up. I'll make sure to leave darker marks. Since I know you've been using some kind of make-up foundation the last couple of days."

Misty shot a death glare at Gary before he turned away. But of course she decided to keep her mouth shut, due to not wanting anymore bruises or cuts. For the ones she has hasn't completely healed yet. _'Geez nothing gets pass him. I did a light cover up coat on my face and yet he managed to call me out on my make-up. Aggh I really can't stand him! Damn me for my concerns' for others! Remember girl, he's just a big optical in your way of love. Just keep your main focus on Ash...' _

With a few more minutes mentally talking to herself, Misty finally bid Umbreon good night and told him that he should return back to his master. With a nod and a good night head nudge, Umbreon left the bed and back onto Gary's table. Within minutes Misty then bid Poliwhirl a good night and told him he's free to do whatever until he's tired. Tossing her towel and bags on the floor at the end of her bed, she quickly buried her face in her pillow to block the room lights. Gary was not bothered at all that he didn't receive a 'good night' from his roommate, as it's been years since he last remembered receiving one from anyone he cared for.

****Monday – After School – Third Year Dormitory****

After excusing herself to head off to 'his' room to take a small nap, Ash and Richie bid a 'good bye' to 'him'. Tired, a bit dehydrated and worn out due to the intense P.E. training optical course with Poliwhirl, Misty pretty much flopped onto her bed the moment she entered the room. Having the whole room to herself, she was really relaxed that Gary won't be ruining her afternoon nap, until whenever he returns. But before completely passing out, Misty couldn't believe herself that she didn't have the endurance she thought she had. Within minutes, realizing that just because she has strong endurance in her swimming or any water related sports, it doesn't cover for everything else. Within a minute she passed out. About two hours later, Misty sleepily got out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Aching all throughout her body, she mindlessly closed and locked the door before Poliwhirl got a chance to join in with her.

Staring up at the blurry ceiling, Misty blinked a few times before suddenly snapped herself wide awake. Pushing herself in upright sitting position; with a pounding headache, she could hardly remember what had happen when she entered the bathroom sometime earlier. She then took noticed that her chest bandaged was seemly loose but before getting deeper into her investigation of herself, Poliwhirl was at the foot of her bed sleeping with a worried expression. About to wake up Poliwhirl, Misty froze when she felt an uneasy aura and a clearing of a throat.

"—Sooo mind explaining why a _girl_ like you doing in an all-boys academy?" Gary asked across the room from his bed, with his back leaning against the wall. As he stared menacingly straight at Misty's traumatized profile. "And don't play dumb with me."

* * *

**A/N: (7/26/12) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (11/10/08) Waaah thankies so muchies for the extra wait for this chappie when I was working on WWYD ch3 and much lovies on the motivation push to work on ch3 of WWYD in the first place. But of course sorry for the longer wait than usual for this chappie, as I just hope the chappie was decent enough to make up for the wait XD

Well things are getting juicy, who's this 'her' that is connected to Gary and Ash, while Misty is getting closer and getting along with Ash by being 'Mickey', Gary on the other hand called 'him/her' out, GASP! About time XD as things will start get more cheesy dramatic and complicated XD ! Haha, well thankies again for the last reviews that kept me going! I hope and will try to get ch6 updated a bit sooner! Much lovelove and catch ya all later! Ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	6. Black PLUS Mailing EQUALS Ruined Plans

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence**

**A/N: When talking and/or around the guys, I'll be using "Mickey/him" but reference of just herself, I'll be using "Misty/her"…hopefully not too confusing XD **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 6: Black + Mailing = Ruined Plans **

****A Few Hours Ago - Dorm Room #320****

Gary and Umbreon entered their room for the second time but noticed that Mickey was no longer in his bed. Closing the door, he then turned his head towards the direction of the closet and bathroom due to Poliwhirl rapidly banging at the bathroom door. Within seconds Poliwhirl turned around and called out for helped when he felt Umbreon's present. Personally wanting to break down the door but afraid of getting his master in trouble because of property damage, Poliwhirl pointed at the door. Gary raised his eyebrow at Poliwhirl's behavior but made his way over to him with Umbreon; whom was worried also. Standing right in front of the door, Gary heard the faint sound of running water, as he looked down at Poliwhirl.

"It seems like your master is in the bathroom taking a shower. Are you upset that you're not in there?"

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl shouted, as he then banged on the door and then pointed at the door knob.

"I'm not opening that door for you. You're just going to have to wait until that master twerp of yours comes out—"

"Ummmbreeee." Umbreon called out loud joining in with Poliwhirl's rescue and pawed the door knob.

"Seriously you're taking his side? Fine, I'll see what I can do for your little water-friend," Gary pounded at the door. "Hey twerp! Get yourself out of the shower for a freaking second and opened the door for your Poliwhirl!" Gary yelled out loud, as he waited expecting some sort of a remark. Still with no answer or even a sound, Gary banged on the door again. "Hey! Are you mute and deaf now!? I know you can hear me. Just open the damn door so your Poliwhirl can stop wigging out!" Gary paused again for a reply but nothing. "I'm getting really pissed off at you and your Poliwhirl wasting my time. So on the count of three and you don't answer or open the door, I'm going to knock down the door and toss you out naked in the hallway! One, two, thr—" Gary stopped his count when Poliwhirl stomped in a hotly manner and the moment he saw Poliwhirl's worried expression, he sense something was wrong. He quickly turned the door knob; hoping it was unlocked, but it wasn't. And with some brute force kicks at the door, Gary managed to bust it open.

Misty, unconsciously faced down to the floor with just her binding and a pair of sweatpants, was about to be exposed within seconds. But Poliwhirl made his way into the bathroom first and covered her up with her towel. He then turned around in defense mode and yelled out towards Gary when he entered the bathroom. After he had punched Gary in the leg, he received an angry question of what his deal was. Poliwhirl felt bad for his action since he knew his master's roommate was trying to help but he couldn't risk it. But he finally stepped off to the side when Umbreon told him it's ok.

After had gotten the permission to help Mickey off the floor from Poliwhirl, Gary made his way towards Mickey's body. The moment he turned Mickey over, his face froze stiff when he saw the loose binding covering two lumps. It didn't take a genius to figure out Mickey was actually a 'she' and not a 'he'. Still at a loss at the scenario in front of him, Gary just quickly grabbed Mickey's shirt nearby. After had having the toughest time putting the shirt over 'Mickey', he picked her up and carried her over to her bed. Gary pulled away from 'Mickey's' bed when Poliwhirl jumped onto her bed, as he then took a seat on his bed with Umbreon. Loads of questions went through his mind but before doing anything drastic he decided to wait until 'Mickey' wakes up.

****A Few Hours Later****

Misty's heart raced like there was no tomorrow when her eye's connected with Gary's menacing stare. Not sure how to explain herself, no words came out from her mouth. But when she saw Gary adjusted his position, Misty freaked out yelling at him not to come any closer. She then quickly pulled the blanket over her head; waking up Poliwhirl in the process, and mumbled loudly from underneath she'll explain everything in a minute. Gary just let a grunt from his bed with Umbreon and waited…

"-You are an obsessed crazy idiot! Just to get closer to that loser? You really think you can fool all the guys and teachers here with that boy disguise?!" Gary asked at the edge of his bed.

"I told you, I had it all planned out! Besides, I managed to fool a smart ass like you." Misty said with a smirk, as she caught Gary's stunned expression.

"HEY! I had my suspicions about you with our first encounter! So don't think you fully fooled me." Gary got up off his bed and started heading towards the door.

Misty with a worry expression, quickly called out for Gary. "—Hey, where are you going?"

"To the dorm leader and then the principal to get you the hell out of here." Gary said, as he turned around.

After hearing Gary's plan, Misty had literally launched herself off the bed and onto Gary's back. As the two came crashing hard down onto the floor but slowly situating themselves in an upright sitting position. Gary was the about to yell at Misty but she beat him to it and grabbed a hold on Gary's tank; keeping him in place.

"Please don't! I can't have you tell the dorm manger or the principal about my real identity! I need more time to get to know Ash! Please!"

Gary let out a 'tsh' at Misty's plea and smacked her hands off of him. "Do you really think I give a damn about you and your situation? I'm just happy to know that I can get rid of you and I can go back to my peaceful routine. Besides this isn't a place for you!"

Misty quickly grabbed onto the bottom of Gary's tank when he gotten up onto his feet. But she had her eyes facing down on the floor. "Pleeease. Don't tell on me. I'm begging you."

"You can beg all you want but that isn't going to change my mind. So I suggest you to get packing—" Gary stopped in his sentence when Misty finally looked up at him with a serious expression.

"I'll do anything. Please help me out by keeping quiet."

A smirk appeared after had heard Misty's offer; as she finally got back onto her feet. "Oh really? Now I'm curious how far you'll go on _doing anything _for me to keep my mouth shut."

"WAIT! I take that back!" Misty shouted and backed away from Gary's face. "I can't trust your way of blackmailing! I'll do ABOUT anything! If you think I'll let you take my—"

"If you think I'll have you do some sleazy-sexual motive between the two of us, dream on. I'm not a sleaze bag," Gary said in an annoyed tone but eyed her pitifully. "Besides you have no sex appeal, even when you were that stupid valley girl that I kissed to shut up on Saturday." Gary said in a mocking tone to rub salt to Mickey's wounds.

"Arrrggg! You're a total asshole! And you of all people took my first kiss!" Misty raised her voice.

"Well you know what idiot?! It could have been worst with those two guys that you followed! Consider yourself lucky that I was there that day to save your sorry ass!" Gary yelled at Misty, as he knew he was right when Misty looked away lividly. He then turned around to head towards the door again. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways get packing—" Gary stop in his sentence when felt another tug at his shirt, as he then turned around to give out another lashing at his soon to be ex-roommate. Or at least he thought, the one that stopped him was Umbreon. Looking down at Umbreon he saw the pleading eyes and quickly glared back at Misty. "It seems that Umbreon has taken a VERY liking to you and has taken your side. Consider yourself lucky once again. I'm doing this for him but I'm not going to waste the opportunity of that pleading offer of yours. So let's get down to business, _Mickey._"

Misty stared at Gary in a pouting manner, but managed a glare. "Don't you mean blackmailing?"

"Sure, if that's how you want to see it. Then blackmailing it is," Gary said in a mocking tone, followed by a smirk. "So for starters, guess whose cleaning duties you're going to be doing for this week."

"Whaaat?! I looked that dormitory package and the cleaning duties list is long for one person! Now I have to do yours?!" Misty protected but didn't receive any sympathy from Gary.

"Well that isn't going to be my concern now is it? Or I can just walk down to the principal's office and you won't have to do it—"

"FINE! Whatever, I'll do it. Is there anything else you need to add and inform me about before we seal the deal?" Misty asked in a hotly tone, as she then heard a mocking style chuckle from Gary.

"—Do you really think that's all? This deal of ours is going to continue the day you leave this place or when you get busted by some other person. So whatever I throw at you, you better be ready to do it without any complaints got it?" Gary asked but didn't wait for Misty's reply. As he called out for Umbreon's attention but he returned his attention back towards her when she called out for him. "What?"

"Kay, so if this blackmailing goes on until the day I leave, how am I supposed to trust you on the fact that you won't be going to tell anyone else here?" Misty asked with a serious stare.

"First off, I'm not some kind of liar, like someone in front of me. And if you really want some reassurance, then I'll pinky swear it on my moth—take it or leave it!" Gary said angrily like, as he held out his pinky.

A bit confused at Gary's mid-word sentence changed and the whole pinky swear. But not wanting prolong it, she locked her pinky with Gary's. "I'll do about whatever you say SO you better keep quiet."

"Then you better not speak or do anything that will involve me for the rest of the time you being here and that applies during class sessions too. Now get your ass downstairs and finish where I left off in the laundry room. Oh and if you half-ass or do a lousy job on any of the commands, you're out of here." Gary said all cold tone like, but was 'kindly' enough to open the door.

"Wow, that's so nice of you to open the door for me. But would you let me go to the bathroom first?! I need to fix something important before running into the others downstairs!" Misty shouted, as she and Poliwhirl stormed off to the bathroom.

After the bathroom door was shut, Gary decided to do some studies since his cleaning duties were taken cared of. About five minutes later, Misty and Poliwhirl stepped out of the bathroom and straight towards the open door. But before leaving the room, Misty did a quick pat on Umbreon's head and mouthed a 'thank you'. Gary turned around in his seat when the door was slammed closed, as he shook his head at Umbreon. While cooing and smiling all happily at Gary, Umbreon made his way towards his master. When he saw the emotionless stare and his master's question of 'what have you gotten me into', he let out a cheery yelp.

****Sometime Later – Downstairs in the Laundry Room Area****

"Mickey, what are you doing cleaning this area?" Ash asked when he entered the laundry room area again. "It's Gary's week of cleaning and I saw him like three or four hours ago cleaning here before disappearing." Ash said, as he placed his basket on one of the tables.

"Um hey and uhhh well it is, or was Gary's week. Umm, let's say I lost a bet between the two of us a couple of hours ago and we wagered our cleaning week." Misty answered as best as she could on the spot.

"Seriously? What was the bet about? Are you two on talking terms now or what?" Ash asked while starting his load of laundry into one of the washers.

"Umm well not exactly. We got into a discussion about Umbreon in general and we argued about a certain ability and yeeeah. Here I am cleaning." Misty said in a believable tone, as she rested her chin on top of the mop in a moping manner.

A few chuckle escaped Ash's mouth, as he rustled Mickey's hair. "You're really hot headed like that cousin of yours huh Mickey? But out of all things to pick a discussion and wager on is on about _Umbreon_? Hate to admit it and besides Professor Zack, Gary knows about every little thing when it comes to Umbreon."

"Yeah yeah Ash, no need to rub salt to my wounds, I just let my stubbornness got me in the worst situation. Hence you see me in the laundry room with my best friend, the mop and his girlfriend, the bucket."

"Buwhaha, Mickey you sure have an interesting way of saying things. Anyways, once I start my laundry, I'll help you alright?"

"Really?! Aweeesome Ash! Thanks!" Misty said with a lively smile. About to continue where she left off she froze at Ash's smile.

"It's good to see a lively smile on your face. I guess that nap helped. You had me a bit worry ever since P.E."

"Oh, yeah I'm much better now…" _'…Ash was worry about me? Wow, that just…'_ Thinking to herself, her mouth naturally opened. "…Makes me happy. Uhhh—Thanks and sorry for worrying you. It's just jumping into an intense P.E. session after so long of not working out takes a toll on the body. But today was an eye opener that Poliwhirl and I need to get our endurances up."

"Well good luck on that man. And heeey during the heated discussion with Gary earlier, there wasn't any physical contact was there?"

"Huh? Nooo? Why?" Misty asked all confused like and wondered where that came about.

"Oh the side of your cheek there seems to be another bruise." Ash said, while pointing at Mickey's right cheek.

'_It must have been when I passed out in the bathroom…' _Misty let out a tiny chuckle, as she stared at Ash. "…Oh geez, I didn't realize. I think it was when I slipped in the bathroom when I was half asleep earlier from that nap of mine. I'm just that clumsy with that sleep walking problem of mine." Misty said followed by a forced laugh, as she was thankful that she didn't hurt herself worst when passing out.

"Heh, well I guess I rather have you slip or trip then knowing Gary beating you up again. His temper can send him over the edge." Ash said quietly, as he then started at the washer.

"Oh? If you don't mind me asking, why is Gary such the violent guy?"

"Well that's hard to answer? He wasn't like this when we were friends back then. But umm, we had a falling out and I really don't know the whole truth behind Gary's current issues…" Ash said in a slow tone, as he then quickly took the mop from Mickey to change subject. "…Let me finish the mopping and you can start changing the waste bins. That way the laundry room can be crossed off the list."

"Right!" Misty shouted, not realizing that Ash changed the subject but she didn't have a care in the world.

****Next Day – After Class – Hallway****

"So Mickey, are you sure nothing happened between the two of you?" Ash asked Mickey, when the three; including Richie, left Nurse Joy's office.

"Whaaa? You mean Gary and me?" Misty asked in a tired tone and raised an eyebrow at Ash.

"Well yeah, who else? The way you two are avoiding each other all day makes it seems like something had happened." Ash said, as he looked over at Richie when he heard an 'uh huh'.

"—I noticed that too. And when the two of you barely glanced at each other there was a sudden awkwardness look away on your part Mickey." Richie commented out loud.

Misty didn't realize that the deal had made a little impact on their behaviors. "Oh, forgot to mention that in the bet of ours I'm to make sure that I don't involve myself with him. It's kind of a win-win situation." Misty nonchalantly replied, but eyed Richie when she heard a chuckle from him.

"You two sure got a funny way on dealing with each other. But as long as our little Mickey isn't getting pounded by Gary, then it's all good," Richie said with a smile, as he then suddenly got up close to Mickey's face. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask all day, are you using some kind of make up? Because that bruise on your face was a lot darker last night."

"Umm, you caught me. Misty gave me her nice set of cover up when she saw how my face was on Saturday. I figure there's no harm on using it."

"I guess not. But I have to say Mickey, you seem to bruise really easily." Richie commented with a smirk, as they all walked out through the doors heading towards their dormitory.

"Well that's something I can't do much about." Misty replied back to Richie but saw Ash's concern expression. "Yes Ash?"

"You're still worn-out from today's P.E.? You drank enough water to avoid being dehydrated like yesterday right?" Ash asked in a quickly manner.

"Yeeeah, I'm still worn out but I made sure I had enough water. So there won't be another fainting incident like last night. But ugghhhh I'm still sooore! And ugggh, I have start cleaning the fridge and if I recall, we're out of the dairy products. Yay for a little detour stop." Misty commented sarcastically.

"Haha Mickey, if you're like this on day two of cleaning, I don't even want to hear or see you when it's actually your week." Richie commented.

"Well normally I'm use to cleaning duties with my cousins at the Cerulean Gym. I'm just irritated and complaining because it's Gary's week and I lost. Blah blah blaaah!"

With a few more complaining to herself out loud, Ash offered another helping hand when all three entered the dormitory building. Once again, happy as a clam, Misty thanked Ash but asked if they can do it after 'his' nap. Ash had no problem helping out later, as three went to their separate ways.

After a little over two hours of having the room to herself before Gary had entered their room, Misty let out a loud yawn when the door was shut. As she then sleepily pushed herself in an upwards sitting position on her bed. But within seconds, Misty was a bit more awake when she heard 'you idiot' from Gary.

"—Why are you wearing that?!" Gary asked, as he pointed at Misty in a tight black cami-built in bra style tank.

"I was hot when I was trying to take my nap! And my chest needs to breath freely once in awhile! So I don't see any harms of wearing this for an hour or two. Besides I'm under a blanket, I had the door locked and I know you wouldn't have let anyone in here—"

"Whatever, do whatever you like." Gary said rudely interrupting Misty, as he then took off his uniform jacket and placed it on a hanger in the closet. He then pulled off his purple shirt over his head and followed his uniform pants, leaving him standing in a pair of black boxers.

"What are you doing getting undressing in front of me?!" Misty yelled out.

Gary turned around with an irritated glare at Misty, as he took tossed his pant over his shoulder. "It's not like this is the first time Twerp."

"I know! But you're not shameless or anything when getting dressed and undressed in front of a girl?!" Misty hissed quietly; now out of her bed.

"Just because you have the body parts and me knowing the _real you_, I don't see anything close to a _girl _in or on you. So don't think I'll be treating you any different from the last few days. Now don't talk to me anymore." Gary said in a stiff tone, as he then hung up his pants.

Misty let out a huff. "Seriously what's with you? Why are you such an asshole and being all hostel with the guys around you? Even though you were still somewhat an ass, you were a decent kind _stranger_ towards the OTHER me. Why is that?"

Gary stared at Misty with a tiny smirk, as he was amused at his roommate's question but went straight to the bathroom. Leaving Misty glaring and huffing at the now closed door and within a minute coming to her senses, Misty finally went over to the closet to grab a set of casual clothing and bandages. After getting all the stuff she needed, she noticed the running water from the shower stall behind the bathroom door, as she quickly bide and dressed herself.

After leaving Ash's and Richie's room around a quarter 'til ten, Misty and Poliwhirl happily skipped up the stairs when she got Ash's and Richie's help offer for the rest of the week. Even though it was kind of a pity party for 'him' but Misty could tell it was also their way of showing 'helping' a buddy out. But her mind drifted on how Saturday at Lil' Panda's would go about with Ash when she's 'Misty'.

****Days Later – Saturday Morning – Dorm #320****

After waking up early in the morning thinking things will go according to her scheduled plan, it was totally thrown out the window. As it was ruined by none other than the Lone Wolf's list of tasks to be done by eleven in the morning and also wait for his return. Pacing back and forth in the room with her bag of her 'Misty' disguise and pokeball ready to go, Misty looked at her alarm clock, as it read 11:28. On the brinks of freaking out on the whereabouts on Gary, she kicked Gary's empty laundry bin to lease her frustration. After the 'thud' from the bin hitting the closet door, she grabbed her cell, scrolled to 'Devil Lone Wolf' and then pressed the 'call' button. Gary finally picked up after the fourth ring.

"Where the hell are you?! You said that you'll be back here by eleven and t's eleven-thirty! I have somewhere I have to be!" Misty shouted into her cell.

Gary had the cell phone away from his ear during the shouting fit from Misty, but brought it back. "You dare to question me like that?! Well tough shit on your part now isn't?! I was on my way back but now I think I'm going to make a little detour."

"You're so doing this on purpose! You know I'm going to try to meet up with Ash at Lil' Pandas'!"

"I'm so not doing this on purpose," Gary said in a mocking tone but cleared his throat indicating his seriousness. "You not seeing him today in your girl-form isn't going to do any damage. Beside it's not like you don't see him every day and night. Once I return and double check your work of not ruining my laundry, you can leave. And you know what will happen if you disobey." Gary said in wicked tone, as he hung up on Misty. He then looked down at Umbreon with a grin. "It's almost kind of fun torturing her when she can't do anything. Let's take the long route home shall we?" Gary asked Umbreon and received a happy cheer. He then looked at his phone before putting away in his pocket 'G_eez, she's one interesting tomboy.'_

The moment Gary entered the room, Misty slammed a note in Gary's hand and ran out the door like there was no tomorrow, as Gary looked down the hallway to see Misty was near the staircase. And before he could protest she disappeared down the staircase. Gary shook head and decided to read the note.

_You can't penalize me later for running out the door just like that! I at least waited until you returned since that was the deal. Your laundry is fine, I'm not an idiot I know how to do the laundry and yes, I even neatly put them away too. Oh and for the record, you're an asshole for making me late!_

Gary slightly chuckled at Misty's gutsy move of her 'dash and run' the moment he returned. But with his sense of dry-humor, he'll find a way to get her back later.

****Sometime Later at Lil' Panda's Break Room****

"Ahhh Kathrine, I can't believe we lost profit today! We were supposed to make extra!" Lili yelled out on the verge of a breakdown, as she was shaking one of her co-worker.

"I knoooow! I knoooow! But we thought for sure that Misty would show up today for that battle that was supposed to happen two hours ago! We almost had a riot happen when they all realized that Misty, _one of the Cerulean Gym Leaders_ didn't show up for her appearance to battle. Luckily Amber was quick on her feet and saved us." Katherine said, as she and Lili both looked over at another 'not-so-please' co-worker.

"Yeaaah, after seeing the promotion posters of the Pokémon Battle, I had a feeling that you two would do some _side betting_ on the battle between Misty and Ash among the crowd. So being the _responsible one_ of the group, I made sure to have a back up story and plan to get you two out of trouble." Amber said with arms crossed.

Lili tackled Amber with a tight hug. "That is why I love you sooooo much! Of course in a non-sexual harassment kind of way. But giiirl, if you weren't around Katherine and I woul—" Lili paused, as all three of them listen in on their headset when Bree called out of where their location was. "We're in the breakroom, why?" Lili asked over headset mic, as she waited for a response. But about a minute of no response, Lili let out a confused look. About to call out for Bree's name over the mic, the breakroom door suddenly opened, followed by a 'hey' from Bree.

"—Lookie who decided to show up about two hours later to our big Saturday event." Bree said with a smile, as she held the door open for Misty.

Misty, in her 'girl' disguise of a yellow spaghetti strap tank with a denim skirt and her long length attach wig, stood still in her spot and stared hopefully at Lili. But she knew it was going to be bad news when Lili forced a smile asked the rest to be excused. She then joined Lili on one of the couches.

"Dude Misty, you being late and not showing up for the Pokémon Battle that you challenged, left him really irritated. I held him back by bribing him with free meals and other stuff coverage for the next five weekends. He waited but only for an hour and after that he just left. So what happen to you?"

Misty let out a heavy sigh. "I like, got caught up by the Devil's twisted demands. Ugggh! I can't like, believe it! I was so ready to battle it out and win against Ash!"

"Yeeeeah I knooow, 'tis a shame on both of our luck, I took a big hit today. Ooooh well! Bitchin' about it won't turn back time."

Misty suddenly remembered the conversation she had with Bree on what had happened when the battle was cancelled, as a freaked out escaped. "Ahhh! I'm like, sooo sorry on what happened Lili! I heard you lost about a week's worth of store profit income and almost your reputation too. I am like, so sorry! I would have totally been here!"

"Misty it's ooook. So what I lost a week's worth. It's not like the end of the world and my rep? Pffft, please that's no biggie either. Life goes on. But anyways, what are you going to do now? I don't think Ash and Richie will be back today, but maybe tomorrow?"

"I seriously don't know—Wait, you did mention that he got free meals and other stuff covered for the next five weekends?"

"Yeeeeah?"

Misty's mental light bulb light up, as she then grabbed Lili's hands. "Like please employ me here! It'll benefit for the both of us. With me like, working here I should make up the money that was lost. And then I get to see Ash every weekend like for sure! Because knowing him, he isn't going to give up free food. Pleeeeease Lili?"

This time Lili then grabbed a hold of Misty's hand, as a big smile appeared on her face. "You are a genius Misty! It's like you can almost read my mind! And how can I refuse an old friend's little sister? Or should I say _boy cousin_?"

Misty pulled away with a confused look on her face. "Whaaa? Umm you—"

"Misty, you don't think I know about _Mickey_? Come on, last Saturday when you left, I ended up calling your sister. Let say Daisy and I sure had a lot on catching up and somewhere along the talk, it came up. Anyways, I'm not going to say anything, so your secret is safe with me. Even though I totally don't see what you see in Ashy, I'm still really rooting for you because you got some guts to pull this kind of stunt. So good luck! And if you are ever in need, girl or boy disguise, you can count on me and call me anytime."

"Waaaah like, thanks a bunch Lili! You are a total life saver!" Misty shouted out with a big smile.

"Well with the situation that you are in, I want to help as much as I can." Lili said with a smile and then playfully stuck her tongue out. She then clicked on her headset mic, calling out for Ashlynn, but no response. "Ashlynn?"

Finally on the other end of one of the commutation headset, a voice came through with a 'sorry'. "—Lili, I didn't realize my earpiece wasn't on my ear anymore. But that's nothing new, what's up?"

"Heh, well I was wondering if you can get me a new employee booklet."

"Ooooh? Who are we hiring?"

"Well more like already hired. It's Misty."

"What?! The one that likes Ash?! Noooo! Whhhhy!?" Ashlynn cried over the mic at the news.

Lili didn't bother to comment back, when one of the girls teased over the headset mic first about how Ashlynn isn't going to be able to get Ash's love. While all the girls joked, teased and whine over the headset, Lili decided just to get the booklet herself for she knew it would be faster. Making their way towards Lili's office, she mentioned to Misty that it would be a wise choice to pick another partner then Poliwhirl when working at Lil' Pandas' to avoid some questioning among her classmates.

****Few Hours Later – Back at the Dormitory Building****

Misty got lucky on the fact that she wasn't stopped by Gary when she returned back to her dorm room to drop off her bag of disguise. With Gary nowhere in sight, she didn't waste any more time in the room, as she ran out of the room with her pokeballs and headed towards Ash's and Richie's room. Hoping they were there since neither of them was answering their cells when she tried calling. Once she had reached in front of door, Misty inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it and finally knocked on it. The door was opened by Richie, as she Misty received a warning look from him. The two played it off, when Richie let out a loud welcoming 'hey'.

"—Where have you been Mickey?"

"Stuck doing errands. Sorry I didn't get to either of your guy's calls earlier or met up with you two. I did try calling back a bit ago. Buuuut about today at Lil' Panda—" Misty immediately shut her mouth when she saw Ash's unpleasant stare when she mentioned Lil' Panda.

"Mickey, tell that cousin of yours that I don't ever want to see her face again." Ash said in annoyed tone, but raised his eyebrow at Mickey's sudden nervous expression.

"Umm about that, it'll be kind of hard. Because," Misty cleared her throat, as she took a deep breath. "She umm, got a job there."

"What? You got to be kidding me!" Ash shouted.

Looking back and forth at Ash's disbelief and Mickey's nervous expressions, Richie was amused at how his two friends were trying to read each others' facial expression. A tiny chuckle escaped his mouth. "Oh-oooh maaan, the evening just got interesting."

* * *

**A/N: (9/15/12) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (11/30/08) Lol, barely made it to my personal goal of updating this story before NOV was over XD Thankies so muchies again to those who are cheering and pushing me onto the next chappies in the last chappie reviews! Couldn't done it without ya as always **glomp**

Well that's about it, much lovelove ya all and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	7. He's Crushing On Her?

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence**

**A/N: I'm in the transition of revising AFL chapters, so I'll still be using Misty but we all know when she's around the "guys" she's actually her boy-self "Mickey", unless stated as girl-form "Cousin Misty"**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 7: He's Crushing On Her?!**

****Inside of Dorm Room #310****

Ash glared over at Richie. "This is just pure entertainment for you isn't it?"

"But of course! You're trying SO hard to avoid Mickey's cousin, but you know you're bound to see her sooner or later. Mickey can invite her here with the guest pass."

Ash's eyes widen when Richie's comment clicked in his head, as he quickly looked over at Mickey. "Yooou better not use the guest pass for Misty."

Misty raised her hands in defense. "Ok man. I'll make sure that you won't see her here. But Lil' Pandas' will be another story though."

A smirk appeared on Richie's face when casually wrapped his right arm around Mickey's neck. "Sooo Mickey, mind explaining the whole ordeal of Misty's lateness and employment?"

"Take a seat, I'll fill you guys in."

After the whole explanation of 'Misty's' story, Ash still had an annoyed expression, as he declared Lili's out to get him or something. Since everyone at Lil' Pandas' knows he's not fond of Misty. Mickey had to ask Ash what's his main reason for disliking 'his' cousin all of a sudden. Ash; pressed against the wall of his bed, let out a sigh.

"Well it got to do with her connections with Gary. Obviously we all know Misty's new here, so the fact that Gary would give his time to some new chick that chased him down annoys the crap out of me. There's someone in his life that he needs to reconnect first before any other girl." Ash slowly looked away, lost in his own world. "Gary needs to warm that cold attitude of his and talk to _her_."

Misty let out a nasty aura due to the hatred that's growing for Gary. '_It somehow comes back to the Devil Lone Wolf! Why is my luck being tied up around him again?!'_

"Whoa Mickey, are you alright? The look you're giving out is really scary." Richie asked from his bed.

Snapping out of her rage mode, Misty looked over at Richie all nervous like. "Uhh sorry, my mind was elsewhere and I just remembered something unpleasant. Anyways Ash who's this chick you're talking about?"

"None of your business." Ash replied in a harsh tone, due to his anger towards Gary. But soon calmed down when Mickey apologized for asking. "Sorry Mickey I was, umm," Ash suddenly got off his bed and headed towards the bathroom. "I need to take a shower or something. Excuse me."

The bathroom door shut right after Pikachu made his way inside, as Richie and Mickeyy just stared at each other at Ash's sudden getaway. Mickey slouched a bit deeper down in the chair and let out a sigh. Richie let out a chuckle before whispering if it made him feel better, he also don't know the 'she' ordeal that his best bud is secretly keeping. Mickey smiled a bit at the news and was about to ask Richie if the two were going to be at Lil' Panda's tomorrow, but her cell phone rang. A gloomy expression appeared on Mickey's face when she saw the caller ID. Staring down at the cell, she finally flipped it open.

"Where the hell have you been all day Twerp?! I know you're back at the academy because your stuff is on the bed! Now if you're smart enough you know where you have to be in the next two minutes." Gary said loudly on his side of the cell, as he then hung up.

Misty eyes squinted when she heard the click, as she looked at her cell. "You asssss! Grrr!" Misty then quickly got out of the chair and looked over at Richie. "Sorry Richie, the Devil is calling me and if I'm not there in two minutes my stuff are going to be destroy! I'll catch you later and tell Ash bye for me. See ya!" Misty shouted and called Poliwhirl back into his pokeball.

Misty ran out the room after had received Richie's yelled 'bye'. With a little over a minute to spare after dashing down the hallway, up the staircase and down the third floor's hallway, Misty flew the door wide open. But there was a loud 'thud' in the process. She suddenly started laughing hysterically for she realized the loud thud sound was due to the door hitting Gary's hand; which had a full glass of juice in it about ten seconds ago and most of it is on him now. The laughter stopped when Gary dumped the rest of his juice on Misty.

"That wasn't cool! This is a new shirt!" Misty shouted at Gary and slamming the door behind her.

"Well consider we're both even," Gary placed the glass nearby and took off his shirt and tossed it at Misty. "Wash the carpet and our shirts before it stains."

"Even?! Whatever! You should wash your own shirt and clean up the spill! It wasn't my fault that you were behind the door when the door was open! It's your fault, for only giving me two minutes to get back up in here. I'm not like the Flash or Superman, I could have been inside the school talking to Nurse Joy or a classmate!"

"It doesn't matter where you could have been. All I know is that you'll be coming running back like your life identity depends on it whenever I call." Gary said with a wicked grin and headed towards the bathroom. Before closing the door, Gary looked over his shoulder. "Now run along and do your chores Twerp."

Sometime later, out from his shower and in clean clothing, Gary was at his desk. After had turned around in his chair around to see Misty still working hard on the carpet, he cleared his throat. "So I heard from a little Pidgey that _Misty Waterflower_ caused an uproar at Lil' Pandas' because one of the best Cerulean City gym leaders didn't show up for a certain battle." Gary gave Misty a haughty sneer. "Tsk, she can't be the best gym leader there is for Cerulean. Because she couldn't—Oh I mean you couldn't beat me." Gary said with a smirk, referring to his win against 'him'.

Misty looked up from the carpet and threw the dirty sponge across the room at Gary. "Who do you think caused the lateness of _Misty's_ appearances at Lil' Pandas'?! Thanks to you Ash hates _Misty!_ And alsooo, drop the cool-denial act of yours_, _I had you on your toes with that first battle of ours. Don't underestimate the skill of a gym leader again." Misty said in a sharp tone, as she lean her back against the wall.

"Yeah sure, until you beat me in a battle, I MIGHT reconsider, but 'til then, you're still a twerp that I beat. Now finish up your job." Gary threw the dirty sponge; which he had dodged earlier, back towards Misty. A smirk appeared when the sponge made it in the bucket and little water splats splashed onto Misty. "So tomorrow before the last cleaning duty of the week, I want this room and the bathroom clean—"

"What?! I just cleaned the room and bathroom two days ago! And I can't do it tomorrow, I got somewhere to be!"

"Ooo two days ago, big whoop, I want this room and bathroom to be clean all times. And wherever you have to be, it can wait."

"No I can't! I have to be at Lil' Pandas' tomorrow morning!" Misty shouted and pushed herself up onto her feet and made her way towards Gary.

"Why, so _Misty_ can chase that Ashy-boy? You see him enough—" Gary stopped in his sentence, when Misty had a hold of his tank.

"I got a job at Lili's place during the weekend now and tomorrow's my first day. I have to go and if you don't, I'll—" Misty's face wrenched in pain a bit, due to Gary's tight grip around her wrists.

Still in his chair, Gary glared up at Misty with cold like eyes. "Are you sure it's wise to be giving out the threats? Have you forgotten why you're still here?" Gary asked, as he slowly let go of Misty's wrists when he saw the pout expression. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Gary then turned back around and continued his reading. "Just get it done before you have to leave and it better not be half ass'ed or else."

Misty glared at the back of Gary's head, as she quietly headed back towards the door. About ten minutes of silences between Gary and Misty, Misty finally finished cleaning the carpet and headed into the bathroom with cleaning supplies. She closed the door the moment Poliwhirl entered and then started placing the supplies under the sink counter. Moments later a big sigh escaped when Misty leaned against the wall of the bathroom. Looking straight at her partner's concern expression, she placed a hand on top of Poliwhirl's head.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to get through that Devil Lone Wolf's hurdle…"

**** Meanwhile Out in the Bedroom ****

"So what do you think Twerp is going to do? Clean the place and miss out on her first day at work? Or risk it all?" Gary asked quietly at Umbreon.

"Ummm." Umbreon replied quietly and just stared up at his master's peculiar sense of humor.

"I guess we'll find out later. And there's no way in hell she'll get everything done before Lil' Pandas' opens." Gary said with a smirk and continued his reading; brainstorming a few new techniques for his and Umbreon's weekday morning trainings.

**** Next Day- Early Sunday Morning – Dorm Room #320 ****

Gary slowly opened his eyes in bed when a light scent of strawberry hit his nose. The smell came from Umbreon's head; who's nudged his master a few times. Pushing himself upwards, Gary looked around in a dazed manner by Umbreon smelling like strawberries. But his eyes quickly set upon Misty, standing in front of the closet with a backpack; that held her female disguise. As a sleepily chuckle escaped.

"—Leaving for Lil' Panda's without cleaning eh?"

Misty faced Gary with a smirk. "Look around again brainless twit, everything in this room is cleaned to your request. Hell, I even washed Umbreon for you. So see ya!" Misty saluted Gary and was about to head out the door but was stopped by Gary's 'hey'.

"—What about—" Gary was suddenly hit by a thin binder that was thrown across the room by Misty.

"Laurie did the inspection not too long ago, as it seems _Gary's_ cleaning duties for the week passed. Now why don't we both do each other a favor and pretend that neither of us exists for the rest of this day? Ok awesome, agreed, bye." Misty said fiercely and walked out the room; leaving a yet again dazed Gary.

After the door was shut, Gary looked down at Umbreon with a tiny smile. "Smelling like strawberries again eh? But this time you're an Umbreon. Remember how when you were an Eevee you always smelt like a field of strawberries? It was mainly because of her." Gary said quietly to Umbreon; who's cooing happily. Within seconds Gary finally got out of his bed and started inspecting the room to see how clean it was for being done early morning.

**** Sometime Later – In Front of Lil' Pandas' ****

Misty entered the building dressed in black; part as the work dress code for her 'girl cousin' disguise. She then stood and looked around the lobby entrance for any sign of Lili or anyone to guide her on her first day. Within seconds, a young girl in black with a headset on but also had an extra set in her hand, made her way towards Misty and quickly handed Misty the extra headset and a little purple box.

"The name's Celine and sometime I go by _DQ_. Anyways, Lili left me in charge to show you around the place before she comes in herself."

"Oh alright, so like, what's in this purple box?" Misty asked and waited for Celine's answers; while putting the headset on.

Sticking out her tongue off to the side of her smiling mouth, a giggle escaped. "Sorry I'm just a bit excited and just forgot to explain things. Inside the purple box contains your name-dog tag, which has a bunch of different length chains. So you can wear your name tag as a necklace, or a bracelet or like a lot of us have it as a chain waist. Anyways please follow me and I'll be giving you the tour of the outdoor of this place first." Celine then excitedly grabbed a hold on Misty's hand and started pulling her alongside throughout the café lounge towards the back outdoor doors. "This is where I mainly work and there are quite a lot of others that work outside of the café lounge too. We're mainly given the outdoor positions is because of the size of our pokemon partner or partners, as mines a Dragonite. So I'm one of the employees that are in charge of being a life-guard-saver for the pool sessions and or during mishaps battles or anything that is life threatening."

Taking in as much as she can by Celine's rapidly explanations, Misty was suddenly surprised by a greeting like kiss on the cheek by a tall male brunette with a cowboy hat. Misty turned and blinked a few times trying to catch the name on the dog tag around the guy's neck.

"Howdy, I'm Chase. I work out here too—Uggh!" Chase was cut off and face palmed to the ground due to a kicked from behind.

"Seriously Chase, I should be doing more than kicking you from behind." Lili said in a tired like tone. "Like maybe strangling you death! I heard from a little Spearow that you've been back in the city with that hot rod bike of yours for some days now. But hoooow convenient of you deciding to return back to work when you're favorite gym leader of Kanto is now working here." Lili said annoyingly and crossed her arms with a sleepy glare at Chase. She then looked over at Celine; who called her name.

"You're here pretty early and sorry to say girl, you look half dead." Celine couldn't help and laugh at the zombie like boss-friend of hers.

"Yeah, I just rolled out of my bed not too long ago just so I could deal with Chase." Lili said and looked back at Chase; who's on his feet dusting himself off.

"And how are you going to deal with me Lili? You and I know very well that you won't do more than a slight kick, punch or a rough push." Chase replied with a smirk at Lili and walked over to Misty and placed his arms on Misty's shoulder. "Now hey there you pretty thing."

"Uh like, hi—iiee!" Misty shouted when being pulled away from Chase's hold by Lili.

"You're right. But you and I know very well who does the dirty deed for me. Oh Leeeetaaaa!"

Misty looked around to see this who's this Leta person was and within seconds a long haired brunette but in a green t-shirt with blue jeans, popped from the bush behind Chase. As Misty watched on from afar at Leta who had pounced onto the back of Chase's; yelling at him for picking up on Misty. She then looked back at Lili. "Like, umm, you two aren't going to do anything?"

"Pssh, naaah, I'm crazy but not enough to get in between those two. They have that weird love-violent relationship and everyone knows to stay out of Leta's way. Anyways, Misty could you give me a second please?" Lili asked Misty but quickly floated over to Celine for a hug. "Ceeeeliine, thankies so muchies for your help this morning, but I'll be taking it from here."

Hugging back, Celine nodded and took off to her post stance welcoming a few of the trainers. Before heading back inside, Lili called her Glaceon away from Chase's eight set of Eevee evolutions, as the two looked over to see Leta now happily wearing Chase's cowboy hat. Lili commented that they should head inside towards her office, for there's an overnight delivery package in Misty's name.

Once inside Lili's office, Misty knew what the package contain, her Pokemon partner for Lil' Pandas. That she had called and requested from Violet yesterday afternoon. Quickly opening the small box there was a note with the pokeball. After reading the note, Misty's face went a little pale and before she weakly slid down to the floor in defeat. A beam popped out from the pokeball with a loud 'Pssssy' and before Misty's Psyduck could finish his name, Misty let out a cry; holding the side of her head.

"—Violet is like, so cruel to meee! She gave me Psyduck instead of my Corsola!? Why?! Bad enough I like, already have pounding headache by staying up all through the night power-cleaning, now I have to add more to it?!" Misty cried out loud with a dread like sigh followed afterwards.

"Aww Misty, but your Psyduck is just so cuuute! And we haven't had a Psyduck around here for awhile, so it just works out!" Lili said with a smile but then saw Misty's glare when she got up back onto her feet.

"You like, don't know the troubles and headaches he can cause! And he is like the most useless Pokémon at the gym. Like, suuure studies say Psyduck can be really powerful with its physic attacks but that doesn't apply to him! He totally can't even swim! Like, what's up with that?!"

"Oh Misty maybe you're just overreacting—What?! Can't swim? Are you sure?!" Lili asked a little astonished at that news.

"He's like, my Pokemon Lili, of course I'm sure." Misty said in a somewhat annoyed tone when she saw Psyduck's blankness expression. "That's it, I'm like, so calling my sisters!"

After hearing Violet's explanations that Corsola and the other set of water Pokemon being needed in the new water ballet shows, Misty had no choice but to stick with Psyduck as her Lil' Pandas' partner, since using Poliwhirl was way too risky. Getting everything figured out, Lili had excused herself to attend some other business but told Misty could take her time to get ready before stepping into the café lounge area.

**** A Quarter Pass Noon – Café Lounge ****

Things were going smooth and steady for 'Misty Waterflower' among the customers that came to see her. With her telling Psyduck to be on his best behavior and just quietly just follow her, waitressing from left to right wasn't as hectic she thought it was going to be on her first day. But when she saw Ash, Pikachu, Richie and Sparky walk through the lounge entrance, she froze in her spot. It only last a couple of seconds before she decided to take a step backwards, which caused her trip over Psyduck and land hard on the ground. The guys were close by, as Richie held out his hand to help Misty up. Once she got onto her feet, she thanked him and slightly gazed over in Ash's direction. Who was completely looking in another direction as if he was purposely ignoring her. Misty turned her attention back at Richie and asked if they were here to dine. Richie nodded and pointed at their usual corner booth and asked for it. Misty nodded and asked them to follow her. She than placed two menus onto the table when the guys took their seats and before Misty could ask what they would like to drink, Richie asked for two glass and two bowls of water. Since he knew Ash was still in his irritated funk. Richie gave Misty a smile when she told him she'll be right back with the drinks. Once she was gone, he looked straight at Ash.

"Dude, would you change that sour expression of yours? It's killing the mood."

"You know very well that I really didn't want to come here today because of her might being here." Ash said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but if you haven't realized Lili was smart to date each set of ticket vouchers an expired date of each weekend. So if we hadn't come here today we would have lost the free stuff. Just lighten up and order the most expensive meal or something. It's all paid for and after eating we'll head out for the outdoor activities kay? Besides, I have a feeling that Misty might be a bit busy with all the other customers that are calling for her. All these unfamiliar faces are probably here to see one of the best gym leaders of Cerulean City." Richie then lean a bit forward towards Ash. "After seeing the two Waterflowers cousins, aren't you curious to know who the better trainer between them is?"

Ash pulled the menu to his face and cleared his throat. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't—"

"Like, here are your guy's waters," Misty said, as she then placed each cup and bowl on the table. "Do you guys know what you want? Or like, you need more time?"

"I know what I want, number thirteen on the menu and I'll get back to you on the dessert. Oh and it's going to be on Ash's free tab vouchers." Richie replied with a smirk.

Smiling back playfully, Misty jotted down Richie's order. "Like, yes I do. And Ash do you—"

"Number thirteen and hold the dessert too." Ash said in a ruthless like tone and he held his menu out for Misty, without staring in her direction.

"Liiike, alrighty than. I'll be back in a bit with your orders. Like, follow along Psy." Misty said to her Psyduck.

"Psssyieee." Psyduck called out with his head tilted to the side. But then looked up over at Ash when he heard a 'tsh'.

"—That's your Pokémon?" Ash asked and stared down at Psyduck's blank expression. Wondering who really was the better trainer, her or Mickey.

"Like, yeah? Is there something wrong with my Psyduck?"

"Well from the looks of it, he doesn't seem _all there_. Or even put up a battle."

"Like hey now! No one disses on my Pokémon! My Psyduck can too battle!" Misty raised her voice at Ash.

Ash gave Richie a smirk before finally looking over at Misty. "Want to put that up to the test?"

Misty right corner lips curled upward, as she then leaned a bit forward towards Ash. "A battle? Like, you don't know how long I've wanted to do so. Buuut like, no thanks, I got work to do."

Ash shook his head with a glare at the back of Misty's head, when she walked away. But he managed to stop her when he had called out her name in a daunting tone. "—I, Ash Ketchum, personally challenged you to a battle and you declined?"

Misty turned around with a smirk on her face and replied with a simple 'yeah'. But once again a bit confused at Misty's attitude and left him all bothered, he called out for Misty's name again. This time she didn't bother to turn to face him. He then asked out loud 'what would it take for a battle'. Misty quickly turned around with a serious expression, but secretly deep down inside she held in her victory snickers for she was playing hard to get.

"Like, how about you telling me who this chick that has a tie-in with Gary. Mickey told me this morning about the issue you had with me because of Gary and that _chick_?"

"It's really none of your business. If I haven't told Mickey yet, what makes you think that I'll tell you?"

"Because when I like, find out who's this girl is, I'm going to make sure Gary makes up, talk, etc, etc, etc with her." Misty said with confidence, but raised a confused brow when she heard Ash's snicker.

"You think you'll be able to get Gary and _her_ back on bonding terms? I've know those two since I was a baby and when Gary had cut off his connections with others, I tried everything and my best to fix their relationship and no such luck. So what makes you, Miss Cerulean City gym leader, so confident?" Ash asked intensely; leaning towards Misty.

"Mickey mentioned that if I can, like, do anything to get less hatred from you, I should go for it."

"You and Mickey are very interesting in your own ways. If I tell you who's this mystery chick is, you have to agree to a couple conditions. One, we're going to have a Pokémon battle in two hours from now between you and I with my Pikachu verses your Psyduck. And two, you will leave me alone until your _mission impossible_ is done."

Misty kept silent, as she carefully thought over the conditions that Ash gave. For didn't expect her bluff to become an actual mission. But anything to get Ash to start liking her as a friend, Misty was willing to do. "Sure, agreed. Like, now who is she?"

Ash stared back at Misty's confident stare and then he looked away to slowly pulled out his wallet. He then pulled out a small crinkle-old picture from the hidden pocket; from Misty's view she couldn't see the picture but it was another story for Richie. Shocked and speechless at the person in the picture, Richie wondered how long his best buddy has been secretly crushing or in love with the one and only famous, May Oak of Pallet Town.

* * *

**A/N: (12/31/12) REVISED VERSION  
**

A/N: Yeeesh posted before xmas! As that was my personal goal because of all of ya who left awesome reviews in the last chappie ^w^ Thankies so muchies for the push!

Sooo May Oak is our little secret twist that Ash is seemly attached to since little ;p Which kinda explains his lack of interests in other girls XD Haha oh maaan, Misty sure knows how to bring on the drama situations to herself huh? And how in the world Misty/Mickey is going to get into Gary's personal family business?

Heh, well my Contest is still a go; check profile for more info; and I'll be catching ya all later in the next update! So Merry XMAS and a Happy New Year! Much lovelove and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko =^-^=


	8. A Little More Insight of Ash and Gary

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence**

**A/N: I'm in the transition of revising AFL chapters, so I'll still be using Misty but we all know when she's around the "guys" she's actually her boy-self "Mickey", unless stated as girl-form "Cousin Misty"**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 8: A Little More Insight of Ash and Gary**

**** Lil' Pandas' Café Lounge – Corner Booth ****

With barely any other customers or academy-mates around their corner booth, Ash had no problem holding the picture to show Misty. Looking hard at the girl in the worn edges and faded picture, Misty couldn't put her fingers on why the girl looked familiar. Before anything else could have been said or done by Misty, Ash stared straight at her with intense eyes which caused her to be a bit uneasy.

"If you can get May, his older sister, back on talking terms with Gary. I'll be—"

"Oh my god, she and Gary are like, siblings?!" Misty asked and wondered how she'll be backing up her bet. Since getting along with Gary was hard enough but meddling in family matters was definitely a mission impossible.

"Yup, siblings. So Ms. Waterflower, who claims that she can get the siblings together, I showed you the girl and now do your end of the deal. Now can you and that Psyduck of yours get our orders started please?" Ash asked in a semi-polite manner.

Richie quickly bid a 'thank you' to break the sudden awkwardness, which then left Misty no choice just to continue her job duties. The moment Misty left, he looked over straight at Ash. "What have you done with Ash?"

Ash gave Richie a raised brow. "Say what?"

"Don't play games with me. Why did you tell Misty, the person you dislike with a passion, about a long-childhood-crush that I didn't even know about in the first place?!"

"Richie I don't love her!" Ash replied back in a hastily matter with an intense stare.

Richie returned with a smirk. "Who said _love?_ Obviously you my friend busted yourself. Sooo you have a major thing for your ex-childhood bud's older sister eh? Does Gary know?"

Ash slightly looked away, taking in a deep breath. "To be honest I really don't know. When the three of us were together, Gary and I were always glued to May, so I don't think it came across his mind? Shoot, it took me years realizing that I did have a love-thing for her. And with how Gary and I are, I highly doubt he that suspects my feelings. But he knows that I still keep in touch with her."

"Whooa, I see, well umm since we're around that subject," Richie paused a second figuring how to word his next topic. "Umm, you know I never asked but what's the whole story on yours and Gary's falling out?"

Ash looked straight at Richie with a blank expression. "The reason? Well—"

**** FLASHBACK – Pallet Town ****

Eight year old Ash slowly opened his eyes from his deep slumber, from voices that seems to be muffled by a closed door. Dazed with a pounding headache, Ash knew where he was at from the designs on the ceiling, the hospital. Forcing himself in an upright sitting position in his hospital bed, Ash let out a painful expression when he checked out the bandages on his body. He then took notice he was the only one in the room, as his body and mind suddenly pulled him to the closed door. With a familiar female's raised tone, Ash only dared to crack opened the door to listen in the shout-like conversation. Sneakily peeking through the cracked opening, to spy upon May and Gary, he witnesses something that he would have never thought would happen. Big sister May, of age eleven, slapped her only eight year old baby brother for the first time.

"I can't believe you would say that! Of course I care and love mom and dad! Just because I don't show like you have been for the last few weeks doesn't mean I'm cold-hearted!" May shouted with a hurtful facial expression, as she was on the edge of a mental break down.

Gary stunned with his hand on his left stinging cheek, he glared up at May. "You slapped me. You've never had and also mom and dad wouldn't have ever slapped me either!"

After receiving the shout and a forceful retaliate shove from Gary, May stared at her little brother with dead-cold eyes. "Well I guess we'll never know, since you're the cause of that car accident!" May retaliated back during her sudden break down. But snapped out of it when she realized what she had just said something regretting, especially when she saw the shocked-hurt facial expression from Gary's face. "I Gary, I didn't—"

"You meant it clearly. I guess I now know your true hidden feelings towards me." Gary replied in a quiet but a hurt tone, as he rubbed his eyes with his forearms before turning his back against his sister. "Do me a favor, starting now stay out of my life. I'm not going to rely on anyone anymore, all I need is my Eevee and my Squirtle."

May called out Gary's name when he took off running down the hallway after his serious comment. As she fell down to her knees; tears' forming in her eyes the moment Gary disappeared around the corner. "I'm sorry Gary. I'm really sorry…" May quietly apologized in between her sobs, as she then felt a hand on her shoulder.

**** END of FLASHBACK – Back to the Present at Lil' Pandas' Café Lounge ****

"—Let's just say I'm not sure myself?" Ash said in a forceful 'cover-up' answer, for he really didn't want to get into it. "I was in the hospital and when I was released out, Gary had left Pallet Town with a note saying something don't look for me, I'm on my own self journey. Yeeeah something like that, do you remember the first day of orientation of our first year? On how shocked I was to see Gary in the flesh at the academy? Well that was the first time I've seen him since he left when we were both eight."

"Oooh yeeeah, the look on your face was something like you saw a ghost. Man, here I thought all these years it was because the moment you realized someone you knew was in a brutal fist fight against three First Years, when you and I stopped it." Richie said with a semi-disbelief expression, as he slouched in his booth seat.

"Heh, well that was the reason too but mainly it was because when you pulled Gary away from one of the guys, we both realized who the other person was. But Gary wasn't the Gary I grew up with and I could tell he felt the same way towards me. And before we split from each other's stare, we shared a mutual feeling of never being able to mend our old friendship."

"I seeeee and I have a feeling that you're holding something out, but there's probably a reason to it. But since I found out about a love interest of yours, I'll let it pass. And don't worry your secret is safe..," Richie replied with a smirk with a pointing finger. "But she might be another problem you might have to deal with."

Ash knew Richie was pointing in Misty's direction across the café, as he let out a sigh. "Well right before our battle I'll clearly let her know that she can't let anyone else know."

"Than what about Mickey? You know she'll let Mickey know, those two are like B.F.F. cousins."

Ash forgot about Mickey, as he couldn't disagree with his friend about the comment about Mickey finding out sooner or later. "Well then I guess Mickey will be the other exception."

"Haha but of course it is an exception when it comes to Mickey. You've come a total liking to your new bud. Maaan, next I thing I know I'll become a jealous monster or something because my Ash is with Mickey all the time. Ahahah!"

"Aha-ha just shut it Richie, you always say that when we make a new friend at the academy." Ash replied with a smirk.

**** A Couple of Hours Later – Outback of Lil' Pandas' – Ground Battlefield ****

After reconfirming the agreements and the hush-hush after the battle, Misty and Ash were ready to battle. Misty on the other end of the battlefield could see the excitement on Ash's face, as she wished she could do the same. But it was impossible, for her battling partner just barely survived from nearly choking on a piece of snack that one of her other co-worker gave him. Among the quiet chuckles and giggles, Misty shook her head in embarrassment; rubbing the back of Psyduck's back. She then whispered something in Psyduck's ears and received a positive 'psssy-eee' from him, as the two stood in a fierce pose when her co-worker; in a black and white top and black bottoms stood in the middle of the field with her Eevee. Grabbing her necklace dog-tag name badge that had her whistle, she blew into.

"—Alrighty-alrighty! Referee Foley on the fiiiield! As we're about to start the epic battle that was schedule last week of Misty, one of the Cerulean City Gym Leaders," Referee Foley pointed in Misty's direction and then pointed in Ash's direction. "Verses Ash Ketchum from the Famous All-Boys Academy of this city! But to those cough-side betters-coughs wondering why there isn't any side action, Lili wanted me to inform you all that she had to take leave for a bit and her apologies. Anyways onwards with the battle, with a one verses one battle! One, Two—"

"Ammmmmy hold it!" Lili shouted from a far, as she ran towards the battle field. "I can't believe you sent me on that round about fake errand! Who put you up to it? You and everyone knew I was gonna—"

Amy being the smart referee and saving her own life blew the whistle for the battle to start. As she knew that would distracted Lili and along with the rest of the trainers, fans and customers that were interested to watch the battle.

"Pikachu, Agility and charge straight ahead!" Ash shouted the first commanded, as he watched Pikachu yelled during his charge up towards Psyduck. Preparing a psych out, Ash was about to order Pikachu to use Tail Whip on both side in midair. Mainly because he assumed that Misty would order a dodge movement; like most trainers would do. "Air Side Tai—"

"Like, Psyduck sit!" Misty shouted, as she caught the confused look on Ash's face.

Ash blinked a few times at not expecting his opponent's partner to be sitting; as Pikachu was high in midair. "Pikachu, drive in with Tackle!"

"Pikaaachuuu!"

"Like, one, two Screech Psyduck!"

Hands still at the side of his head, Psyduck blankly looked up at the charging Pikachu. "Psssssi-eeeee!"

Misty jumped in the air with excitement when the Screech hit Pikachu landed on his side. With no time to waste, Misty had to act quickly on her next movement before Pikachu's defenses were back up. "Like awesome Psyduck! Now like, use Scratch!"

Looking blankly at his master, Psyduck cocked his head and finally removed both hands to do his Scratch attack. But according to Psyduck's Scratch was more of a pair of itching hands; due to his practice with his pokemon friends back home at the Cerulean Gym. Pikachu somewhat cooing, Psyduck pulled away from Pikachu when he heard a loud thud from his master; on her knees sulking to the ground.

"AAAAHHH! Psyduck, it's good that you remember your training back at the gym! But he's not one of our Pokémon friends, you should know better!" Misty shouted, as she sulk her face in her whole palm. But then looked up over at Ash when she heard his chuckle. "What's so funny?!"

"Hah, it's all over. Pikachu and I are going to end it now—Pikachu, push Psyduck over!"

"Chuuu!" Pikachu cheered, as he effortlessly pushed Psyduck.

"Duuuuck." Psyduck cried, as he tried to keep his balance but failed and fell over.

"Ahaha, Pikachu, since I'm in a playful mood, let's have Psyduck laugh too, Tickle attack!" After the command the crowd started laughing at Psyduck being tickle to death, as Ash laughed along too.

"Arrrgg! You really think this is some kind of joke don't you?!" Misty shouted angry. "Psyduck focus pleeeease!"

"Psy-psy-psy-eeee!" Psyduck tried to fight Pikachu's tickle attack but failed.

"You know Misty, I have to say that you and Mickey have the worst luck when it comes to bets. Like him losing to Gary and in the next ten seconds you're going lose to me—Pikachu Slam attack!"

With the Slam attack to the stomach, Psyduck passed out from the impact. Seeing Psyduck's current status, Referee Foley started her count and once she yelled out 'three' she announced Ash and Pikachu the winners. Out in the crowd some cheered while some questioned the sad-short battle that was supposed to be all 'epic' like that Lili made it out to be. Amy elbowed Lili in the side showing that fake-errand-round about paid off for she couldn't lose a big chuck on the 'side-betting-actions'. Lili dejectedly nodded but paid more attention to Richie, Sparky, Ash and Pikachu when they made their way to Misty and her Psyduck. Misty didn't bother to pay attention to the guys, as she was trying to wake up Psyduck. After a few seconds Psyduck slowly woke up and Ash kneeled down to look straight at Misty.

"Now that we all know Psyduck isn't really dead from Pikachu's Slam, I want to make sure with you that you're not backing out on our deal. And Richie brought up something that I didn't realize during our battle. What happen to that valley girl accent?"

Misty eyes widen when she had completely forgot that she was suppose to be 'valley girl Misty'. Mentally beating herself for losing herself in with the battle, Misty nervously stood on her feet. "Uhh, l-l-like, whaaa-cha mean?!"

Richie snickered at Misty. "Oh so _like,_ now it's back? Misty you can't fool us, well maybe Ash since he didn't realize it but definitely not me." Richie said in a teasing tone, leaning in close to Misty. "Sooo what's up with the valley girl accent? Is there something you're hiding? Liiike maaaybe that you and Mickey might b—" Richie got cut off by a hard slap to the back before finishing his joke about how Misty and Mickey being the same person.

"Oh Richie, you're such a hoot and you two should quit picking on my girl." Lili said with a smirk and wrapped her arms around Misty's neck. "Like, omg girlfriend. You like, totally loooost the bet! I totally knew you won't be able to be like your sisters! Like, Daisy couldn't go a full day without the word 'like' during our bet—hehehe! Ok. I so can't do the 'like' anymore. I got to admit though, you did pretty well." Lili said with a smile, waiting on Misty's response to play along. But the two looked over at Ash when he asked questionable 'what'.

"—Wait, so the whole valley girl talk on Misty's part was because of a bet between you two?"

"Liiike, duuuuh Ash! Like, get with the prograaaam-daaamnit Misty! You did so well imitating your sisters' valley girl-ness, it's growing on me!" Lili played it off so Misty could join in with the cover-up.

"Like, damn busted, and I only had one more weekend to go too. But I have to say, it's such a relief not forcing myself with the _likes_. Heh, I guess I do have the worst luck when it comes to bets. Before we discuss the details, can I have few minutes alone with boys before returning back Lili?"

"Suuuure go ahead! And how about I take Psyduck with me to the Karp Pond kay?" Lili stated, as she picked up Psyduck into her arms and sped walked away with Glaceon at her side.

"Wait Liliii—I don't know where the Karp Pond is at?" Misty asked but it was too late. A heavy sigh escaped, as she caught Ash's and Richie's uncertain expressions. "Um what's with the faces?"

Richie let out a faint smile at Misty. "Well just to let you know that the Karp Pond is waaay deep in that direction off that dirt trail. And to sum up a long story short, just be careful around that Karp Pond since he's there."

"Who's he?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lonnie? The big LW?"

"Lonnie? LW? Am I supposed to be aware of this guy or know him?"

"You seriously don't know the other owner of this place? You know, Lili's man?" Richie asked still receiving the widen eyes from Misty.

"I didn't know Lili had a man! She hasn't mention about him or been seen with him. Hell I didn't even know his name!"

"Well he's usually the opener of this place and plus he's more in charge of the outside activities and battling fields, while Lili's in charge more of the café and indoor activities. But oooh maaan, for being her friend you sure don't know a lot."

"Hey now, she's actually my oldest sister co-worker and friend back in their teen years."

"Ok gotcha. Anyways those two are just so random and surely never a dull moment." Richie commented, as he and Misty looked over at Ash who cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I still can't believe with all the strong and tough Pokémons he has. He spends most of his training time at that Karp Pond," Ash said out loud looking straight at Misty. "So getting down to business, any last words to me before we cut all ties until the day of miracle between May and Gary?"

"Yeah, you owe me a proper date once Gary reconcile with May. Got it?"

Ash irritably glared at Misty. "I'm a man of my words, so if the miracle happens between those two, I will take you on a date. So we're done?"

"Almost, I just need to get one more thing out of the way." Misty said in a serious tone, as she reached for Ash's face. Grabbing a hold of each cheek in her palms, she pulled the same stunt Gary had pulled on her to shut her up. After quickly pulled away from the force upon kiss on Ash's lips, Misty intensely stared into Ash's eyes. "Now we're done. Oh and please tell Mickey I said hi and hah!" Misty then quickly took off running in the direction of where the Karp Pond was located before Ash or Richie could say anything to her.

"Oooh-oooh! Daaaaamn, Misty got guts to kiss and run like that!" Richie said with a big grin, as he slapped Ash's back.

"Yeah whatever!" Ash said in an aggravated tone due to Misty's kiss stunt, as he then turned around to head back inside Lil' Pandas'.

**** Meanwhile at the Karp Pond ****

"Hit her with a Splash attack!" Lonnie yelled out loud, as he adjusted his black collar shirt with a smirk.

"Karp-karp!" Magikarp with the blue star on its head fin shouted.

Lili sighed but a smile followed. "Magikarp counter it with your Splash attack."

"Kaaarp." Magikarp with a purple heart on its head fin replied back.

Lonnie raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "You call that a Splash attack? Counter it with your Splash attack."

"Splash attack," Lili said in monotone like, but soon looked over when she heard a scream. "Dude, hold on babe, what is it Misty?"

"—I ummm-ahh, did something I would have never thought I would have done because of an impulse?" Misty said in between her irregular breathing.

"Your cheeks are pretty pink. Did yo—AHHH!" Lili yelled due to being splashed by water when she heard Lonnie yelled out another 'Splash attack'. She then glared over at him, who had a big smirk on his face. "Damn it babe! I told you to hold on! Grrr just for that, Magikarp use Tackle attack!"

Lonnie eyes widen, as he now regretted his action. "AHHH! Why did you go and do that?! Purple Heart Karp is high on her level and using its other attack other than Splash would meaaaans—"

Misty's, Lili's and Lonnie's eyes were on Purple Heart Magikarp when it started to glow to evolve after hitting Blue Star Magikarp. Lili let out a wicked laugh, as she knew what she was doing. She then grabbed a hold of Psyduck and Misty's hand to pull her away from the Karp Pond. Leaving a panicky Lonnie looking for a certain item or two but within seconds, he held up a big white cardboard construction paper with the letter 'B' on both side. Rapidly flipping back and forth to the red 'B' and black 'B', Misty wondered at Lonnie's actions of flipping of the cardboard, she then asked Lili to only receive a dragged out sigh.

"—He's trying to pull off some _urban legend _that could stop an evolution, it involves something with the _B_ repeatedly? And it hasn't work—NO effin' way!"

About fifteen feet away at the Karp Pond, Lonnie threw his big cardboard paper off to the side to jump in the air for success. Purple Heart Karp had stopped glowing and stayed as Magikarp instead of evolving into a Gyarados. As Lonnie then looked over with a big smile on his face.

"HAH! In your face babe! I told you that I could bust crack open that urban legend!"

Lili just glared at Lonnie, as she let out an irritated 'tsh'. "—Congratz Mr. Wannabe-Mythbuster. It only took you about what, a year?"

"Heeey-heeey! I got it though!" Lonnie yelled back with a grin.

Lili just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue and then yelled back saying that she needed to get back to work. With loving goodbye waves, Misty pondered at Lili's and Lonnie's relationship. But soon became the last thing on her mind when Lili asked exactly what happened that caused her to come screaming. Her cheeks became pink again when she recalled the incident.

**** About Two Hours Later – Ash's Hangout Park Area ****

Misty; dressed back in her boy disguised form, and had left her girl disguise and Psyduck with Lili to avoid any mishap discovery of 'Cousin Misty'. Misty sluggishly ran up to the pond spot where 'Mickey' and Ash spent sitting last week. Calling out Ash's name, Ash recognized it was Mickey and right when he turned to face him, Pikachu has jumped and greeted 'Mickey'.

"—Hey there Pikachu," Misty replied out of breath, as she continued her way towards Ash. "Hey man, thanks for meeting me out here. I can't believe I missed you at Lil' Pandas' again."

"Hah, it's alright. It's been like that a couple of times hasn't it? It's not a problem meeting out here, this is my relaxation place. Oh and Richie decided to take off to meet up with J-Babe again after our convenient store trip when you called. So I bought snacks for us and care to join me at the edge of the pond?"

Deep down Misty was jumping for joy to be able to finally sit and relax her feet when Ash offered. But she felt the awkwardness between them when she took a seat near Ash. She kept quiet on her end, as she called out Poliwhirl for a causal swim. With another minute of awkward silences passed on by Misty and Ash suddenly spoke up at the same time. With Misty saying 'my' and Ash saying 'your' and both ending it with 'cousin kissed', it left the two chuckling.

"—You two really do talk and know about everything huh?" Ash asked with a tiny smile.

"Well yeah, with our situation it's kind of hard not to. But I got to say it was an impulsive move, probably due to the heat of moment and knowing that fact she won't get to talk to you."

"Yeah sure, but what kind of girl just kiss and run—"

"Heeey now, don't be all double standard this. Why is it all fine and dandy when a guy does it but when a girl does the same stunt or she gets a bad rep? Man, that's not like you to be thinking like that Ash." Misty said in a raise tone.

"Whoa-sorry I—IT's just that. I don't know, I'm just annoyed with that cousin of yours. Come on, won't you be pissed if someone you didn't like kissed you?" Ash said with a serious tone.

Misty knew she lost the argument and kept quiet for a few seconds before clearing her throat. "—Touché. Sorry I—"

"I know you can get really defensive about her your cousin. That trait of your is just like her." Ash said with a smile, as he then took a bite of his snack.

"Eh? Her? Meaning May right?"

"Yeah, and of course you'll know about her now from Misty. But I bet you're curious to know more of what kind of person she is huh?

"Yeah I am really curious. But I really don't want to prey into." Misty said in a quiet and tired tone.

"Oh? Why of all of a sudden? Wasn't it yesterday you wanted to know?" Ash asked, playfully shoving the half eaten snack into Mickey's mouth.

"—PFFT—Mmm, it's just I feel that you've let out more than you wanted in one day. And I just feel real bad about now."

"Now? But you just got here and it was your cousin that got the information out of me." Ash said with a raised eyebrow at Mickey shocked expression.

"Umm ehh, sorry I'm just a bit out of it. I can't think straight at the moment. I've stayed up all night cleaning my room and the kitchen last night."

"Why?! Couldn't sleep?"

"I wish that was the case," Misty paused for a second, as she looked away from Ash to her Poliwhirl deep in the pond. "If I didn't clean last night, Gary wouldn't have let me do what I needed to do today."

"Wouldn't have let you do want you needed to? What is he, like your dad or something? What happened to the Mickey that didn't take crap from him? Ash asked, as he held a water bottle out for him.

Grabbing the water bottle and taking a drink to spare some time on coming up with an excuse. Misty sluggishly looked straight back at Ash with a tiny smile. "Let's just say that there's some conflict Gary and I are trying to work out. Really something I don't want to get into at the moment."

"I see. Well than, what now?"

Misty let out a tiny yawn that Ash didn't catch, as she pointed at Poliwhirl who seems to be training by himself in the pond on the rock boulders. "Well it seems Poliwhirl is itching to do some battling?"

Ash let out a grin when he heard Mickey's battle proposal. "So does this mean we can have our battle?"

"Well I figure it was going to happen sooner or later since you battled Misty, right?"

"You betcha! Than let's have our battle in a bit. I've been dying to do a battle with you. And maybe you can hold up that _Waterflower_ reputation for your cousins' sake. Misty was going off about how she was going to win the battle between the two of us. And to be honest, I really thought that I was going to have a tough time with her, especially after seeing your battle against Gary. But after today's battle, I'm left disappointed." Ash stated the fact with a serious tone.

"Yeeeah about that, all I can say for the Waterflower's reputation name, is that Psyduck isn't the best choice when it comes to battling. He's like in major training and improvement is going real slow. We all don't know what Psyduck's issues are but we've still working on him. But anyways I'll give you a good battle to make up today alright? But definitely in a bit, I want to just relax and soak my legs in the pond a bit longer."

"Heh, yeeeeah sure."

About ten minutes of just quiet chit chat and staring out into the pond, Ash didn't expect to have a head rested onto his left shoulder in the middle of his reply. Angling his head to see Mickey peacefully passed out with a sleeping Pikachu; still in his arms. Ash called out for Mickey's name to wake him up but only receive a few mumbles that he couldn't make out. He then decided to take Mickey back, as he quietly woke up Pikachu and called out for Poliwhirl to they could return back.

**** Sometime Later – Third Year Dormitory Building – Kitchen Area ****

After had placed down Umbreon's food bowl on the floor, Gary grabbed his sandwich and leaned against one of the counters. Taking a bite and watching Umbreon happily eating his food, a quiet sigh escaped. All day instead of the usual being left alone or out of the latest gossip, whispers and snickers were made by most of the classmates. But none dared to actually say, comment or ask anything about Gary's Umbreon smelling like strawberries to his face. That was the case until Derek entered the kitchen with his Espeon. A grin appeared on Derek's face when he saw his Espeon started sniffing Umbreon.

"So it's true what's the others are saying. That you're walking around with a strawberry scent Umbreon. Didn't think you're the strawberry type Gary. Then again, it all adds up with your choices of fruits and flavors being strawberry." Derek said in a mocking tone, as he leaned against the same counter as Gary.

Gary glared over at Derek, as he swallowed his bite. "Yeah? Got a problem with that?"

Derek heard the annoyed in Gary's tone, as rolled eyes away. "No, I guess not, because it looks like Ellie's enjoying the strawberry scent off of Umbreon."

"And I care why about that info? Now if you don't go about with your business and leave me alone, this nice kitchen floor might just get dirty by your bloody face." Gary said in a serious tone, hinting Derek and others around him to leave him alone.

"I'm saying this for a lot of the classmates. You know very well some of them hate your guts, but what you don't know is that some of us, like Luke and I, actually respect you because of your highly training skills and knowledge tactics. But if you keep on shutting out the ones that want to actually get along with you and not because they want to avoid a beating from you, you're going to leave this place without a single friend." Derek said with a serious tone.

"This been going since the day I entered this academy and have you seen me with a friend Derek? It's been me and my partners only. I didn't come here to socialize. I came here to walk out being the best and a name for me got it?" Gary stated, as he grabbed his water bottle behind him.

Noticing Gary's tone and action, Derek knew it was the end of their conversation. He let out a quiet scoff to himself when he walked away from Gary. "—Don't you already have a name because of Professor Oak?" Derek commented quietly but the cleared his throat. "Come on Ellie, I don't think we our presences are welcomed anymore."

Gary wasn't sure if Derek's comment was intentionally for him to hear or not, but he heard it and it got him boiling deep inside. Since the day he left Pallet Town and his two remaining family members, he could never get his own glory. No matter how hard he tired, somewhere or someone always brings up his tie-relation with Prof. Oak or his sister's fame. But when he had quietly settled down in Viridian City and enrolled to the All-Boys Academy, Gary had some hope to set a name for him. Mainly because he had received no hassle or paparazzi-harassments when his name was relieved after enrollment, as he assumed no one knew or cared about him. But boy was he was wrong, especially when he ran into Ash during their opening orientation. And from there, everything went downhill, as Ash had told May and Samuel Oak's about his enrollment to the academy.

Within the next following weeks during Gary's First year, May and even Professor Oak had made personal visits to the academy to try and visit Gary. Due to those visits got everyone to take notice and realization of Gary Oak being the 'Oak' of Kanto, as it caused uproar throughout Viridian City. Which caused Gary to be more vain about his last name title, as he completely shut out his sister and grandpa. But that didn't stop May or Professor Oak from donating to the academy for supplies and better lifestyle for the students and Pokémons.

Among the students after had found out that Gary's relation to the Oaks of Pallet Town, some of the classmates and upperclassmen were excited to meet and befriend him. But every time someone did so, Gary coldly told them to leave him alone and those who didn't have gotten a nasty beating to the ground. With being in a foul mood most of the time and isolating himself, he had earned a title, not the one he expected. But it was a start, as the Lone Wolf Oak of the academy.

Deep in his thoughts, finishing up his sandwich; all irritated, Gary became curious at Umbreon's head and ears perking upwards from his bowl. Umbreon suddenly ran out of the kitchen and around the corner towards the entrance doors, curious what got his Umbreon running, Gary followed. Right around the corner there stood Poliwhirl, Pikachu and Ash with Mickey on his back, while Umbreon jumping at Ash's side to reach Misty.

"Umbreon down," Gary commanded while catching the stunned expression on Ash's face. "What?"

"Uhhh the last time I remember any of your Pokémon smelling like strawberries was—" Ash got cut off by Gary's turned around gesture.

"Yours truly on your back was the one that washed him with that scent."

"Mickey did? Well I'll be a Mankey's uncle," Ash adjusted Mickey on his back from slipping out of his grip. "Just to let you know I'm dropping Mickey off in your guy's room—"

Gary then turned around with a stare. "No you're not. No one, especially you can enter the room. And did he pass out from a fight or something?"

Ash glared over at Gary when he stopped right beside him. "No, Mickey passed out because of sleep deprived. From what I got, you made him do a bunch of impossible tasks that he had to stay up all night to finish. Now either you take Mickey to his bed or I'll go in there myself. And if I have to get into a physical fight, I will." Ash said in a determined tone, as he took a few step forward, missing Gary's speechless expression.

Gary stood at his spot recalling the promise he had made with someone that he was once close to before leaving Pallet Town. A promise of not getting into a physical fight with Ash; which been one of the main reasons why Ash had been able to stop a lot of fights that involved Gary. "I'll deal with him."

"Alright, I'll take him up to your guy's door." Ash said and then continued his way towards the stairs, but stopped in his track when he felt a hand on his arm.

"No need, I'll take care of it." Gary said, as he then just yanked Misty off of Ash's back.

"HEY! He's aslee—"

"WAAAAHH! What the hell?! Where am I?! Ash it's time to battle!" Misty shouted out in a dazed-sleepy manner from the floor.

"He WAS asleep." Gary said with a smirk, due to Misty's confusion on the floor. "Well it looks like the Twerp can get to the room by himself now." Gary headed towards the kitchen to clean up his and Umbreon's mess, as he then called for Umbreon.

Leaving Misty still on the floor with Ash standing nearby, Ash couldn't believe the stunt Gary pulled on him and Mickey. He then held out his hand to help Mickey off the floor but Poliwhirl had pulled her master up on her feet. More awake and rubbing her sore bottom from landing on it, Misty yelled out Gary's name and headed straight into the kitchen. Ash followed right behind to see Gary raised his fist in the air and about to stop it; Gary had already put his fist down and walked away. Ash commented that was very unlikely of Gary, as Mickey just replied with a dragged out 'yeah'. Before Ash could say anything else, Mickey had excused himself and ran up the stairway with Poliwhirl.

**** Sometime Later – Inside Dorm Room #320 ****

Lightly slapping the side of her cheeks to keep herself awake, Misty had been waiting over little half an hour for the bathroom to be free. Barely keeping her eyes open, she decided to change into her sleepwear to keep herself occupied. But with five minutes, Misty couldn't fight it anymore and got under her covers. She then heard the bathroom door opened but was too tired to get out of bed at that moment.

Gary made his way to the closet got dressed in a pair of sweats for the night and made his way towards his desk. Before taking a seat, he opened the window and pushed his towel of his wet hair down to his bare neck. He then took notices of the lump on his roommate's bed and assumed she had fallen asleep. Finally taking a seat in his chair, he quickly lost himself deep in his thoughts until he heard a 'hey' from Misty.

"—Are you trying to catch a cold again? You just got out of the shower and your hair is still wet and being shirtless doesn't help fight the cold weather." Misty said lividly after had popped her head out underneath the blanket.

"Just mind your own business and sleep. Didn't you decide for the both of us that we didn't exist to each other for today?"

"Smart ass. Whatever. See if I care." Misty turned around in her bed but it wasn't even a minute before she threw her blanket off of her. After getting up and shutting the window close, she glared down at Gary; who was already glaring at her. "I'm cold alright?!"

"YOU!" Agggh! If closing the window will ease your mind and get you back in that bed of yours to give me the rest of the night to myself, so be it!" Gary said in hotly tone and returned back to his open book.

Misty huffed and returned back to her bed, but before going back under her covers she called out Gary's name. Knowing it was going to be a very touchy subject, Misty decided to ask something she knew that signed her death warrant. "What's your older sister May like?"

Gary looked over at Misty with glaring eyes when he heard the question. As he saw the uneasiness on Misty's face when he slowly got up from his seat after shutting his book. Thinking that Gary was about to do something drastic to her, Misty naturally covered her hands for protection. But feeling no body aura towards her, Misty peered through her fingers to see that Gary wasn't near her. He was actually at their closet slamming the door open. After grabbing the first shirt he saw and putting it on, Gary headed towards the door. After an unpleasant tone of calling out for Umbreon to follow him out of the room, he slammed the door closed.

Misty intensely stared at the door and cracked a smile at the fact she managed to avoid her death sentence. "You can't run forever, I'll crack you down."

* * *

**A/N: (1/2/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (1/27/09) Zomfg I'm so sorry for the laaate update …Bleh, work and side commissions been getting the best of my free time... T.T …But I'll try my best to at least get one update per month if that's the case if I can't do two per month…I'll try my best for ya all!

Umm well more insight/tie in on Ash, Gary and May ordeal and YAY for being able to get rid of Misty and her "valley girl likes" as I know quite a lot of ya all were annoyed with it, HAH.

Oh AND lol at the repeatedly 'B' and Magikarp scene, as the gamers would know the inside joke of it ;p

Well that's about it, thankies and lovies to ya all! And I hope to catch ya in the next update, which should be the start of another new 'set chappies saga' ^w^ Well until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	9. Confused Motives

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence**

**A/N: ****I'm in the transition of revising AFL chapters, so I'll still be using Misty but we all know when she's around the "guys" she's actually her boy-self "Mickey", unless stated as girl-form "Cousin Misty"**  


Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 9: Confused Motives **

**** FLASHBACK - The Night Before Misty's Departure to the Viridian's All-Boys Academy ****

Due to procrastination, Misty and Poliwhirl were still packing her four suitcases and were way too occupied to pay attention to Psyduck. Have taken notices of his master and poke-friend bouncing around the room, Psyduck aimlessly waddled around the open suitcases. He may not be the smartest among the bunch but he knew something was up. As he noticed in one of the suitcases had a bunch of clothing he has never seen before. With curiosity gotten the best of him, he started pulling out all of his master's shirts and pants that would be loose or baggy on her. About to do more thrashing to the rest of the packed suitcase, Psyduck froze when he heard his master yelling right above him. He then was picked up by his upset master and placed on the bed and was told to behave and sit still until further notice.

With a good amount of time had passed on by, Psyduck was still on his master's bed being on his best behavior. That is until he jumped off the bed when his master and blue friend had disappeared into the bathroom after had closed up two suitcases. What had made him jump off the bed was due to an item that his master packed in one of the remaining open suitcases. After had dug through the 'personal' suitcase, he found the item that caught his eyes and held it close to his chest. About to return back to the bed before being caught by his master, but he knew it was too late when he heard a loud, frustrated screech.

"—What possessed you to dig through my suitcase all of a sudden?! You were doing so well too!" Misty yelled and started repacking her personal items suitcase. "Psyduck, I am stressing way too much and I can't deal with all this repacking. So please do me a huge favor either returns back to your pokeball or go to your guys' playroom. When I'm completely done packing, I'll say my goodbyes alright?"

Still hiding the item close to his chest, Psyduck let out an understanding 'psy' and waddled out of the room and down the hallway towards the playroom. With knowing the fact his master was going to be gone for some time, it saddens him. But as a token of remembrance until her return, he took the little locked treasure box that was tugged in the suitcase. He took that item because it was the same duplicate design of his personal toy box; that he received as a present from his master. Once he entered the playroom he quickly placed his master's locked treasure box in his toy box.

**** END OF FLASHBACK – Back to the Present - Friday – Academy's Cafeteria ****

Even after had split up with Ash and Richie to grab something from her locked suitcase, she somehow ended up being the first one at their table. With the side of 'his' face pressed against the table, a dreadful sigh escaped, as Mickey didn't realized Ash and Richie had joined the table. Still in a state of shock of finding out ten minutes ago the treasure box; she clearly remembered packing, is now missing from her locked suitcase. Not realizing her alias name was being called out; she mumbled 'I-can't-believe-I-lost-your-treasure-box' to herself.

Richie cleared his throat and nervously chuckle to break the awkwardness. "—Come again Mickey? What you were mumbling about?"

Slowly lifting her head off the table lifelessly, out another sigh escaped. "—It's nothing."

Ash let out a tiny snort, for he had picked up Mickey's habit-behaviors and he knew it wasn't really 'nothing'. "Did something happen with Gary again?"

"Whaaaat? What makes you think Ash?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you were fine when we split a bit ago and I kind of noticed Gary has been giving you more of the cold shoulder than usual. So what happened?"

"Oh that, riiiight. Yeaaaah, well getting straight to the point, I asked him a question Sunday night which seems to be a no-no subject. But whatever if he wants to avoid me more than usual than its fine by me." Misty said in a forceful worried like tone.

"That doesn't sound fine to me Mickey, it seems like it's bugging you," Richie commented with a smirk. "What happen to the Mickey who wanted nothing to do with him?"

Misty stared at Richie with dull eyes and let out a sigh. "That Mickey went out the window when a whole new motive entered in."

"New motive? What is it may I ask?" Richie asked with a raised eyebrow that matched Ash's.

"Let's just say it's a personal love affair that involves Mr. Devil Lone Wolf," Misty caught the confused expressions from Ash and Richie. "Don't listen to my random title quotes. I've been too preoccupied with a bunch of tasks and lack of sleep all week. I'm just really out of it." Misty said in a tired tone, as she looked straight ahead at Gary's usual isolated window ledge spot with Umbreon. '_All thanks to you, you Devil Lone Wolf. I know what you're doing by keeping me busy with all those busy body tasks.' _Misty suddenly snapped out of her train of thoughts to look over at Ash. Only because Ash had asked what 'he' asked Gary. "Uhhh, I asked about his older sister?"

Ash's eyes widen and a tiny nervous smile appeared. "Umm yeeeeah that's definitely a big no-no subject to ask. Especially when you don't know him that well, hell, he still gets all pissy with me when I mention about his sister. But why did you asked?"

"I don't know? I thought it would be a conversation starter at the time?"

"I see, well that is a subject you might want to stay away from because unless he voluntarily talks about it, you really have no chance of finding out about his family. And that's why it'll be a mission impossible for Misty to get those two together." Ash said in a serious tone.

"Well Ash, you just made me more interested on finding out about the Oaks. Misty and I usually don't back down on a challenge, as we'll do about anything to make it possible." Misty said in a serious tone, as she ignored Ash's disbelief expression.

"Micke—" Ash couldn't finish his sentence due Richie's laughter.

"—Aha, well Mickey I congrats you on your new motive and if you survive from the massive beating from Gary because you were all up in his personal life, I am so treating you to a feast. So good luck Mickey!"

Misty let out a ridicule smirk towards Richie and then a pair of rolled eyes. "Geez thanks for your faith in me Richie. But you don't need to worry about me."

With that said from Mickey, there was a gap of awkwardness between the three, Misty then stared down at her tray debating on her next move. With the little pep talk with Ash and Richie about Gary had made her forgot all about Ash's missing treasure box. Since getting to know Gary was the bigger issue, if she definitely wants 'Misty' to succeed on getting Gary and his sister back together. Misty suddenly got up from her seat, grabbed a hold of her food tray and excused 'himself' and told the two not to follow him. Ash and Richie respected Mickey's request and just eyed him from their table. As they noticed he was heading towards a certain isolated corner window.

Gary; who's able to tune out his surroundings, was deep into his study book. But when half the cafeteria got suddenly quiet all of a sudden, it had caught his and Umbreon's attention. Averting his eyes away from his book, he notice a lot of the student bodies, including Ash's and Richie's staring in his direction. Before letting out his lashing-aggressive 'what', Gary looked down over his right shoulder when he heard a slide-flop beside the window ledge wall.

"Maaan, I didn't think me sitting down on the floor next to your window ledge would cause half the academy to be quiet and shock—"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gary asked angrily down towards Mickey.

Misty looked up at Gary; about to take a bite out of her apple. "Can't you see that I'm having lunch here? This isn't only your corner. It may seem like it but it really isn't. It's just no one else wants to be near you and vice versa." Misty replied back with a pointing factor, which she knew Gary couldn't argue back on. "So either you can just deal with me or you can find another spot. Oh wait, that's kind of impossible huh?"

Gary let out a growl, as he turned his body on the window ledge to place his feet onto the floor. He then hunched down towards Misty and grabbed a hold her collar. "Are you sure you want to be a smart-aleck like that? I can expose you right now—"

With half the student body of the academy still looking in the direction of Gary's corner, mumbles of Mickey being 'crazy' were made, as well as he was asking for a death wish. But all were still curious on what Gary was going to say or do towards Mickey and within seconds they saw a raised fist from Gary. But surprise gasps had escaped from a lot of mouths, when Gary's fist was put away when Mickey mouthed something. But Gary wasted no time replying back.

"—What would Umbreon think? Smooth. You just think you got it all figured out don't you. I'm not really keeping you around because of Umbreon. I really want to see how long you can last in this place. But if you really cross the line or get on my nerves you're out of here. Now go return back to your loser Ash and Richie. I'm getting sick and tired of you being near me."

"You're not the boss of me!" Misty shouted, as glared at Gary. "And I'm not leaving from this spot!"

Gary could tell that Misty wasn't going to budge, as he thought of something that would do the trick. He grabbed Misty's plate of spaghetti and dumped it all over 'him'. Besides the 'oops' from Gary's mouth, laughter and more gasping reactions were among the students. After getting up off the floor and onto her feet with spaghetti slowly dropping onto the floor, she and Gary had a stared down.

"Well I guess you have no choice but to leave me alone and wash up huh? But if I was you and to avoid cleaning our bedroom carpet, you might want to have Poliwhirl hose you first." Gary said with a smirk and did a 'shoo-away' hand moment.

Misty growled when she stomped away, leaving Gary thinking he had won the battle between the two, as he went back to his book. But he had another thing coming towards him; more like Brendan's plate of spaghetti. The words 'pay back is a bitch' escaped from Mickey's mouth among the hoots and hollers from the students behind 'him'. Gary; completely covered in spaghetti, let out a heavy-scary aura when he glared up at Misty, as he then stood up onto his feet. Misty slowly backed away, realizing what she had just done. But before anything else could happen between the two, Brendan had yelled out 'food fight', as he splashed his juice all over a group of First Years and with a blink of an eye, everyone had joined in on food fight. Misty took the opportunity to escape to join back up with Ash and Richie, as Gary and Umbreon made their escape towards the doors.

**** Sometime Later in the Principal's Office ****

Still completely covered in the now, dried food sauce stains, Gary, Mickey and Brendan has been sitting in Principal Dean's office for about an hour since lunch was canceled early. That way every student had time to wash up before returning to their home classroom. While waiting for Principal Dean to return back into his office with his ideal punishments, Gary sat far away from Mickey and Brendan. The office was completely silent until Mickey let out a snicker when Brendan adjusted his black and red headband.

"—Hey Brendan, just being a curious Persian, is the white portion your real hair? Or is it a hat?"

Brendan let out a big grin and pat-slapped Mickey's back. "Sorry Mickey, you and the rest of the classmates here have to keep on brooding over this." He then pointed at his head and snickered.

Misty chuckle alongside with Brendan and shrugged. "We all have secrets we want to keep. Anyways, why did you take the blame for the food fight when I had already confessed to it?"

"Why did you take the blame for him," Brendan used this thumb pointing in Gary's direction. "When everyone else blamed him when the teacher asked?"

"I asked you first. So spill it." Misty said with a determined sneer.

"I don't know? Because I wanted all the credit of 'the one who started the food fight'? Technically I did start it, you two were just in your own little spat. As neither of you two really had nothing to do with the food fight that everyone ended being in." Brendan leaned over towards Mickey. "Although I was a bit angry when you just took my plate while I was in the middle of eating it, but it was all worth it in the end."

"Ahaha Brendan you're sure an interesting guy. But I am sorry that I took your plate, you happened to be the closest person who had spaghetti. I had to return the favor to that ass over there. But honestly I really don't know why I took the blame," Misty said out for Gary to hear but still facing Brendan. "Oh and congrats on your winning battle today. I can see why you're one of the top of the Second Year Division."

"Thanks man, wish I could say the same thing about you today. I know you can do a hella better job at battling, especially after comparing to yours and Gary's battle. But hey, everyone has their off days right? Occupied with something?" Brendan asked, as he then ruffled Mickey's sticky hair, but quickly pulled away. Due to Mickey's embarrassed expression. "Sorry man! It's like a force of habit I couldn't help it. You're short and scrawny like Drew and I always ruffle up his hair just for the hell of it but mainly to piss him off."

"Uhhh, it's ook. It's not the first time a guy ruffled my hair," Misty said slowly. And for some reason, her eyes adverted in Gary's direction to see a very cautious glare upon his face, as a nervous chuckle escaped. "—ummm hey—"

Mickey's sentence was cut off when the Principal entered back in his office; with his results, and took his seat. Calling out Brendan's name first, the Principal told him that he is getting off with a light punishment of doing some yard work around the academy on the weekend. Only because Drew; his roommate, had somehow convinced the Principal to give him a light punishment of two days' worth. Not complaining about his punishment, Brendan grabbed his list of yard work and quickly bid bye to the Principal, Mickey, and even Gary when he walked out the door. Once the door was shut, the Principal let out some disappointing 'tsks' and a head shake, as he cleared his throat.

"You two are Third Year students and behavior like this for the First and Second Years to see, is very not role model like. Especially from you Gary, what would Pro—"

"—My grandfather, Professor Oak and sister would think? Well they can think whatever they like. It's nothing new—Oh wait, it is something new. I started something that didn't involve my fist. Ooooo, they would definitely be disappointed with me." Gary replied in a rude-sarcastic tone, with arms crossed his chest. "Besides, it's not like you really care what I do right? Because in the end, you still get the money donation from the Oaks and I still make this academy pretty known with present. So can you just give me the usual list of extra load of cleaning punishments and I can be on my merrily-little-way?"

"Well not this time Gary, since it was the two of you being the two ring leaders on the food fight, I'm having the both of you do the tasks together. For the remaining of the month—"

"What?! I am not working with him! I do fine doing the tasks by myself—"

"I know you always do fine and get the job done by yourself, but I know you don't do well with others. It's time you learn to do so. If you don't cooperate with Mickey and there's more ruckus from the both of you, the punishment will go until the Spring Term Tournament, got it?" Principal Dean said with a serious stare at Gary and Mickey. "With you two being much known Third Years students among the Academies and around the Regions, you two have to set good role-model like behavior examples. So the first week of your guys' punishment will be the usual tasks, which you're very familiar with Gary, so show Mickey the tricks since he you two have to work together. But first task together is to get the cafeteria clean, spotless. Now get going, as you two are excused from all remaining activities of the day to do so."

Gary was the first to walk out of the office, leaving Mickey by 'himself' in the office with the principal; Mickey gave a quick apology and goodbye and left the office. Even though she wasn't looking forward to the first week of the cleaning punishment tasks; since she done enough cleaning by Gary's blackmailing commands, but she wanted to know about the 'tricks' from Gary. Misty caught up next to Gary and next thing she knew she was pushed up against the wall with Gary's grip at her collar. She let out a petrified stare after Gary's aggressive question of 'you just couldn't leave me alone could you'. And within seconds she felt his grip loosen; due to the fact 'he' is a 'she', as he quickly walked away. Still up against the wall, Misty took in a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down due Gary's non-physical but fearsome behavior. She has taken notices since the day he found out her real identity, he had not laid an actual physical hit on her. She knew he wanted to many times due to his habit ways, but it's been more grabbing at the collar or some pushing or tripping at the feet when she was in the way. But the rough sudden pushed up against the wall; Misty realized that she got Gary more upset than usual. As it suddenly left her confused and questioning her motive upon Gary now.

Still walking fast pace; to keep away from his roommate, the sudden scared image of 'Mickey' popped in Gary's head. He suddenly stopped and looked down at his dirty hand, realizing that his action a few minutes ago was a bit out of line. Even though he doesn't fully care or consider Misty an actual 'girl' because of her tomboy-ish ways, she was still a girl and he needed to be careful with his temper. '_I almost lost it back there. If she was really a boy, I would already have that jaw permanently wired shut.' _Gary let out a frustrated growl and continued his way towards the cafeteria. _'I don't know if I can deal with her anymore. It might be time to be the douchebag and let the cat out of the bag and get her out of here…'_

**** Few Hours Later – Cafeteria ****

Before the two started cleaning, Gary had commanded Misty to be at the opposite end of wherever he was at and surprisingly Misty did not argue back and did what she was told. But all of a sudden during his mopping, Gary found himself looking down at Mickey; down on her knees in front of him. About to ask her what she was doing near him but was cut off by a loud 'sorry'.

"—I'm really sorry Gary. I don't know the whole story about you and your family. But the way you behaved back in the office and outside in the hallway towards me, I came to my senses and realized I have crossed a personal line." Misty said in a serious, as she still had her face facing straight down at the floor. "So please, I beg of you again, don't send me away from this academy. Name the damage and I'll do it."

Gary couldn't remember the last time he was left stumped at a request from someone, as he just stared down at Misty. Not liking the uncertain feeling he felt, Gary finally made the first move between the two by dropping his mop in front of Misty and walk passed her. "I'll be at my window sill. I think you know what to do with that mop." Gary didn't bother to look back to see if Misty had grabbed his mop to pick up his part of the cafeteria cleaning. He just went straight to his window ledge and stared out the window. '_That Twerp's apology caught me off guard and there she goes again on another serious plea. It seems like she'll do about anything to stay here just to be close to him—' _Gary stopped his thoughts when he happen to see Ash and Richie walking out towards a battlefield._ 'She has no chance with him, especially when he's stuck-head-over-hills for May.' _Gary looked away from the window to look over in Mickey's direction; to see she picked up where he left off for mopping. He then wondered why Misty took the blame for the start of the food fight. "What's your motive Mickey?"

Misty looked over in the corner direction when she heard Gary's shout question. "There's no motive I—"

"Cut the BS Mickey, you and I know very well that I've been keeping you busy to stay away from me. And then out of nowhere today you decide to sit down in my area? Yeaaah there's no motive right there." Gary said in an irritated tone.

"Since the Devil Lone Wolf got me all figured out, I don't need to say much right? But since it's you, I don't feel bad telling you it's for my selfishness to get what I need." Misty replied back fiercely but then softens her tone. "I was going to use you to get what I want but now I'm all confused and lost. You let out a different aura the moment Principal Dean mention your grandfather and sister."

"Surprise-surprise, I was going to be one of your pawns. All like everyone else, because of my last name and you wondered why I don't make friends—"

"Whatever asshole, it's more like you don't HAVE friends! It's a two way street when it comes to making friends with others." Misty replied back angrily, but then slowly turned away from him. "And don't think that I don't know what you're going through either. You think upholding the Waterflower name is easy also?" Misty asked irksomely out loud but then quickly got back on track. "But whatever, it's not like you care to listen to my problems. And to think I was fully sane for a second on actually wanting to be friends with you. So I'll do you one friend-favor and make sure that I stay away and not talk to you when we do our punishment tasks." Misty said out loud and continued her mopping.

"Yeah whatever." Gary replied back in an emotionless tone, as looked back out the window. _'…You and I friends? Yeah right I can't see that happening.' _

**** Later on that Evening – Dorm Room #320 ****

After the bathroom door was open and free from Misty, Gary placed down his pen after figuring out on the loopholes on splitting up some of the punishment without actually personally working with Misty. Getting up from his desk chair only in a pair of boxers but still dirty from the dried food sauce, he walk passed Misty; heading towards the bathroom. And about a foot away entering the bathroom with Umbreon; who had ran into it the bathroom moment Misty opened the door, Gary heard a thanks from Misty for letting her use the shower first.

"Don't get used to it. Now go wash our uniforms while I jump into the shower. And later tonight I'll give you the schedule list of our punishment tasks we need to get done."

Gary shut the door on Misty before giving her a chance to reply back but it didn't matter for she had really nothing to say. As she grabbed the bag that had hers and Gary's dirty uniforms and before heading down to the laundry room, she called out Poliwhirl to join her. After tossing the uniforms in one of the washers, Misty checked her cell to see if either Ash or Richie replied back on joining 'him' in the laundry room for a bit, but there was none. Misty then decided to start on her dinner meal by herself with Poliwhirl. But the moment she entered in the kitchen a few of the other classmates greeted and asked if 'he' wanted to join them. Mickey nodded 'yes' and then chuckled when 'he' was congratulated for the whole food fight. 'He' then admitted besides the punishment, it was indeed fun.

Finally cleaned after a long shower, Gary made his way down the kitchen floor to make something quick for Umbreon and himself to eat. Turning right at the bottom staircase, out of the corner of his eyes, Gary saw Mickey laughing and waving 'bye' to a few of the classmates at the big dining room table. An annoyed 'tsk' quietly escaped, when he mentally commented that she didn't need him as a friend since she's doing fine with others. Quickly picking up his pace with Umbreon into the kitchen, he almost had a head on collusion with Ash. But with quick reflexes, Gary managed to come to a halt in with half a foot to spare between them. The two just stared at each other, even though the kitchen door entrance was big enough for a group of crowd to go through at once, neither one of them wanted to be the first to move out of each other way. But thanks to Umbreon calling for him, Gary took the first step off to the side. Not even into his second step away from Ash, Gary had looked over when he heard a serious 'hey'.

"—What did you say or did to Mickey?" Ash asked with a serious tone.

"Nothing. It's not like it's your business anyways." Gary replied back about to leave but was stopped by Ash's hold at his arm.

"It is my business because Mickey's my friend and there is _something_. Because Mickey isn't really himself at the moment, he's doing that same forceful smile like May does."

"Don't bring my sister into this. She got nothing to do with it. Also Mickey isn't my concern, if you're so concern why don't you ask Mickey yourself." Gary ruthlessly spat back, as he then headed towards his and Umbreon lower food cupboard.

Ash got really annoyed with Gary's reply. Mainly because deep down inside he knew he couldn't disagree with his rival's suggestion of asking Mickey himself in the first place. Ash; with his plate of food, glared at the back of Gary before finally joining up at a dining table which had Pikachu, Mickey and Poliwhirl waiting for him. Looking straight ahead at Mickey; stuffing his face full of macaroni and cheese, he received a closed smile after his he sat down. But before giving Mickey the chance to say anything, Ash let out another serious 'hey'.

"—What happen between you and Gary during your guys' clean up in the cafeteria? I know something is up and just a minute ago Gary himself told me to ask you if I wanted answers."

Misty blinked a few times, as she didn't expect Ash to catch on her cover up act. She then swallowed her food. "Heh, am I that transparent to read?"

"Well not really, all the others and even Richie think you're being the same ol' corky self. But there's just something I could tell by those forceful smiles and expressions of yours. So what happen? And you were acting pretty gloomy at the beginning of lunch before you took off to talk to Gary also."

"Alright-alright, it seems you're going to be on my case for awhile if I don't say anything right? Well straight to the point, since Gary's my roommate, I actually wanted to be friends with him. But you know pretty well Gary isn't the friend type. So he shot me down and I just left it like that. The end." Misty said in a monotone, as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"Hah, well that seems about right," Ash said in an agreeing like tone before clearing his throat. "So I've been wondering and wanting to know since the moment you left the lunch table today, what exactly was your mumble all about? All I heard something like lost or so?"

"Oh yeeeah that," Misty had completely spaced about the issue of realizing Ash's locked treasure box isn't in her locked combo suitcase. She then let out a dreadful long sigh, and laid her head flat on the table. "I lost something of yours that I was going to return to you. I'm sorry. Just give me awhile as I'll retrace my steps to find it."

Ash just stared down at Mickey's head with a confused look, while trying to recall on what he had lent him that belonged to him. Still staring down in Mickey's moping gesture and overheard 'I can't believe I lost your belonging', it finally hit him. "Mickey you're not talking about that pen I lent you during your first week of your transfer are you? Seriously it's not a big deal. I was only joking about it's being precious to me. It really isn't."

After hearing Ash's quote of his thought of the lost item, Mickey lift her head up with somewhat a relieved smile. The pen that Ash lent her was actually on her study desk at the moment, but decided to go along with that story for the time being. Since she couldn't reveal the truth about his locked treasure box she had found and now somehow lost. "Yeah I know but still I can't believe I lost it man. I'm pretty good at keeping stuff intact. But since you're not mad about it, I'll look for it later or let it pop up on its own. Anyways change to a less depressing subject on my part, when is Richie coming back again?"

"Well I got a text from him when I was in the kitchen saying that he's coming down soon—" Ash paused when he heard a yell from the staircase of 'Sparky hold up' "—Well it seems like more like now."

The moment Richie and Sparky jump-landed at the bottom floor, the two almost had a head on collision with Gary and Umbreon; who were making their way towards the staircase. But both parties had great reflexes and managed to avoid each other's. But no doubt there was a stiff tension between Gary and Richie, but Richie broke it with his loud 'yo' and a shoulder pat to Gary. He then gave him a goofy grin and took off with Sparky to join up with Ash, Mickey and their Pokémons.

Ash caught Gary's glare towards Richie's back before he had disappeared up the staircase. "You know Richie, one of these days he's just going to deck you hard for being all touchy feely with him, again." Ash commented and then greeted Sparky.

"Ahaha I know. But it's just so fun to mess with Gary half the time. It's been awhile since the last time I remembered that he had decked me. I usually leave before he does or say anything and he doesn't chase after me. So I think I'm safe." Richie said with full confident. But laughter soon busted out from those who were around when Mickey commented out loud 'yeah for now'.

**** A Quarter Pass 10 O' Clock – Dorm Room #320 ****

After reviewing the list of punishment tasks that Gary made a copy for her; before disappearing into the bathroom. It dawn on her that it was going to take up both weekend days, which lead to another problem of what to do about her weekend shifts at Lil' Pandas'. Since she held the responsibly of holding her end of the bargain with her boss. Placing down her paper to grab a hold of her cell, she called Lili's personal cell. The other side finally picked up after the forth ring and a dragged out happy 'hellooo Misty'.

"Lili hey! Sorry for calling you late but uhhh I have a problem and favor all mixed to together to ask you."

"Dude Misty, it's me we're talking about, I'm a night owl and you can all me anytime. And by the way, that boy voice of yours is very convincing—Sorry getting off subject. Anyways how can the oh-so-awesome-Lili do for you?"

"Uhhh well long story make short, I got in trouble here at the academy and now being punished with massive labor tasks. And a lot of them have to be finished by tomorrow and Sunday. Sooo I was wondering if you could still watch and care for Psyduck and if it's alright I can be excused from my work shifts. I'm really sorry! You know I would so be there but—"

"It's ok, tomorrow and Sunday I think I can mange without you here and if you need next weekend off too, take it. And I don't mind watching Psyduck, but dude Misty, you're right he can be a pain. I totally have to give you props on being able to deal and taking the time to train him. Most trainers would have abandoned a Pokémon like that. Anyways I'm getting off subject again, but the following weekend after next week; I'm going to need you here at Lil' Pandas' for Chocolate Heart Day."

"Chocolate Heart Day?" Misty asked slowly.

"Oh snap, sorry you haven't gotten the memo. Chocolate Heart Day is my alternative name for Valentines' Day. Anyways, I really need all the employed bodies here to work that day. Because there a big event I got planned."

"Lili, is this another plan event of yours to make more money off of people?" Misty asked in a non-surprised tone. As she heard a suppressed giggle followed by a dragged out 'no'. "Lili you're jus—" Misty then was cut off by Gary.

"—Whoever you're talking to I advise you to end it now. We have an early morning and if the both of us don't make it on time, more consequences will be added. And I really don't feel like doing more tasks because of your sorry-twerpy-ass not waking up on time!" Gary said in a rude tone; a few feet behind Misty.

Misty turned around and only glared at Gary, since she was still on the phone. "Uhh Lili I have to—"

Misty was cut off by Lili's question of 'was that Gary's voice in the background' and replying back with a questionable 'yeah', Misty had the phone away from her ear when a loud squeal was made. With really no time to ask and get into a conversation of why her boss was squealing, Misty yelled for Lili's attention. Once she got Lili to calm down, she thanked her and told her she'll be there for Valentines. After hanging up, Misty then went straight to the bathroom to wash up, as Gary had gone under his covers and Umbreon curled up at the end of his bed. But before shutting his eyes, Gary recalled on Misty's last comment with the person on the phone and caused him to let out a dreadful sigh.

"—God damn, it's that time again?"

* * *

**A/N: (01/24/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (2/14/09) I really don't care for V-Day, but I like calling it Heart day because of the heart theme shapes XD Sooo Happy Heart Day to those who cares/likes "V-Day" Buuut since it's all about the hearts and love, I gotta send my lovelove and thankies for the last reviews that helped in this chappie and for sure in the upcoming ^w^

As I'll try to set another personal goal to try to get ch10 updated before the end of this month –I love how I picked the month with less days XD Haha well I'll be crossing my own fingers and hope to catch ya later! Take care, much lovelove and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko =^-^=


	10. It's That Time

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence

A/N: When talking and/or around the guys, I'll be using "Mickey/him" but from time to time reference of just herself, I'll be using "Misty/her". Unless she is "Cousin Misty"…hopefully not too confusing XD

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 10: It's That Time**

**** Saturday Early Morning – Outside - South Side ****

Dressed in a pair of casual pants and an oversize t-shirt, a long yawn escaped Misty's mouth. Tired and bored out of her mind of only had watered one-third of the South side building plants, she mindlessly started playing with the running hose. She suddenly stopped when she heard a faint question of 'can I get a drink from that'. Misty looked up to see it was Brendan; whose covered in dirt from head to his toe. A tiny smile appeared, as she handed him the running hose.

"How's the planting going."

After taking a long drink and handing back the hose, Brendan let out a grin towards Mickey. "Just got done on the other side, but I still got more to do. So have you been just watering plants all morning?"

"Hah, yeaaah, I just got done watering the other half of this academy, just started on this side. After this I got to trim the plants and weed whacks the edges of the grass in front academy entrances and then feed all the Water Pokemon at each pond—"

"Hah, it seems like you got the easier part of today's duties." Brendan had to commented.

Misty raised an eyebrow at Brendan, as she turned off the hose. "Yo man, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Weeeell your roommate, the Lone Wolf way over where I just got done at, has been doing more of the heavy lifting tasks." Brendan said, pointing in the North direction where he had came from.

"Wait what?" Misty asked with a confused look.

"You don't know what's he have been doing all morning? Didn't you two personally split up the list of tasks for today?"

"Yeah we split it up. But it was all his doing. Last night while I was washing up, he decided to split the list of tasks, that way we didn't have to work together. I didn't bother questioning it when he just handed me the list."

"Heh, well I'm surprised at how he decided to split the tasks up. Knowing how he is, I would have thought he would have given you the tasks he's been doing just to torment you," Brendan paused when he saw Mickey's captivated expression. "It seems that I've caught your interest of his doing now eh? Well at the crack of dawn, I saw him wheel barreled full carts of the rock pebbles back and forth to pond trails. And of course he had to evening them out and after an hour or so of doing that, it wears out one's the arms and back. Let's see, he then had to extend the pond borders by moving and adding the five pound flat boulders. And a few minutes ago, I saw him heading towards one of the equipments sheds, probably cleaning it. Man, I wonder why he decided to take on all those tasks for himself—" Brendan was interrupted by a loud 'maybe', from his green haired roommate.

"—He doesn't think Mickey got what it takes to do all that busy body load," Drew commented in a snotty tone. "Mickey is pretty scrawny and girly—"

"HEY, you're one to talk Drew! You're no bigger than me and I can so take you dow—" Misty was then cut off by Brendan; who had each of his hand on hers and Drew's shoulder.

"What the hell you two?! Did I miss something between you two for being at each other's throat?" Brendan asked, looking back and forth down at Drew and Mickey.

Drew looked away with arms crossed. "No, I'm just saying, maybe Gary's intention of not giving Mickey those tasks was more of an insult to one's pride. Think about it, he's indicating that you can't do the task. As I definitely see that a slap to the face."

Misty let out a glare and growl. "Brendan, which shed is that wise-ass at?"

"I believe he's in the big one with the obstacle training course set—"

"Thanks." Misty turned around and grabbed a hold of her bag that contains her water bottles and snacks and left Brendan and Drew behind. '_Just because I'm a girl you think I can't handle those kinds of tasks?!'_

Brendan let out a head shake and rested on Drew's shoulder. "Geez Drew, did you have to rile him up like that?"

"Meh, he's just so easy to mess with, especially when it involves Gary. Besides I figure it was one of the quickest ways to get rid of Mickey. Because you and I have a contest battle to settle real quick with Tom and Jerry." Drew said, as he held out Brendan's pokeball.

**** Meanwhile on the North Side of the Academy – Inside the Shed Storage ****

With a heavy loaded box in his arms, Gary looked down at his sweatpants that got caught on one of the racks. About to place the box down, his attention was suddenly brought over to the opened door of the shed and a loud angry 'hey'. With the morning going peacefully without dealing with Misty, Gary let out his first annoyed glare of the day since their split from the dorm building. Finally had placed down the box, Gary received a finger jabbed at the middle of his chest over his tank-beater when he position himself right back up.

"Just because of the double X chromes, you think I can't handle any of the difficult tasks then the ones that you gave me?!"

Gary deepens his annoyed glare at Misty, as he knew exactly what she was getting at. "You seriously came all this way to pick a fight over something stupid like this?!"

"What if I did?!"

Gary couldn't believe how childish Misty was acting and had no idea what's the cause of it, as he decided not to deal with it. He ignored her by grabbing the box that he had placed down and was about to shove his way pass through Misty. But being the stubborn person she is, had managed to stop him by grabbing a hold of his box. Glaring up with determinations, Misty growled 'I'll take that', as she tried to pull it away from Gary but failed. Gary had held on tight to the box and replied 'get lost already' and within seconds the two played tug-of-war with the box. Growing tiresome the nonsense, Gary decided to yank the box out of Misty's grasp. He was victorious but it cost him to lose his balance and went tumbling into a few of the racks and boxes. Shaking his head to clear due to the throbbing pain and frustration, Gary glared up at Misty.

"God damn it Mickey! I told you to get lost so I could do things on my own. Thanks to you, I got more of a mess to clean up and deal with!" Gary said in an angry tone and got back onto his feet. "I should have just let the cat of the bag last night—"

"Wait, what? What did you mean by that?" Misty asked with a nervous raised eyebrow at Gary, as she took a few steps backwards.

"Putting in another form for you to understand, before that whiny plea of yours yesterday in the cafeteria, I was about have you kicked out of the school so I didn't have to deal with you anymore. Shit, if I knew it was going to be like this, I shouldn't have taken pity on your whiny little ass last night." Gary then knelt down to the mess on the floor and started cleaning up. He then cleared his throat in an angrily manner. "Quit your bitching and just do the tasks that I split up so we don't have any run ins!"

Misty could tell that Gary was on the edge of flipping out on her again by his tone and hotly manner. As she knew it was best to keep quiet and walked away but something caught her eyes that she thought Gary should know. "Gary uhh—"

"Mickey, you have ten seconds to leave before I throw this weight ball at you, got it?!" Gary shouted with his back against Misty and it was exactly ten seconds when he heard the door slammed closed. Annoyed as hell, he didn't realize that there was a cut on the back of his triceps arm.

About fifteen minutes later, Gary finally realized that he had a cut on the back of his arm when he noticed a few blood drops on his sweatpants and the side of his tank. An annoyed grunt escaped since he now had to go across the academy to clean and bandage himself up, just to avoid from it getting infected. Opening the door of the shed, Gary ended up kicking a couple of items over when he took a step forward. Looking down to see he had kicked over two water bottles that were placed next to a box with a piece of paper popping out of it. He knew it was Misty due to the type of water bottles she purchases, as he then picked up the box and open the note.

_By the time you realize that you have a semi-bleeding arm, I saved you a trip to the nurse's office. Use the water bottles to raise your cut and there's some bandage wraps. It's my fault that the cut is there in the first place because of my overreactions of whole sexes' thing. But out of pity or not, thanks for the certain tasks you gave me. And I'll do us both the favor and definitely stay out of your way. Also knowing how you are, you probably won't be eating until way later, there's a couple of snacks, eat it when cleaning yourself up. Oh and riot in hell ass!_

Gary just glared at the last part of the note from Misty, as he crumbled it up and took a seat on the door step ledge to open the box. Gary lips curled upwards when he saw a couple of strawberry Pocky boxes next to the bandages. The smile only came about because the slight of the Pocky had triggered a couple of memories of the two females in his life. Who always gave and also got him addicted to the strawberry Pocky.

**** Some Days Later – Wednesday Morning – Dorm Room #320 ****

With the usual 4 o' clock alarm going off, Gary turned it off and decided to lie in bed for another five minutes. But due to Umbreon's nudges to his face, he slowly sat up at the edge of his bed and noticed Misty wasn't in her bed. Even though Misty had kept her end of the promise in the note she left him, he was annoyed at the fact she was in the bathroom before he was. But deep down inside he was kind of curious why Misty was up before him, as he waited for the bathroom. With about ten minutes that had gone by and Misty still occupying the bathroom, Gary decided to grab his workout outfit from the closet. While doing so, Misty finally stepped out of the bathroom with her locked combo suitcase, along with small bathroom trash bag. Not really curious about Misty anymore, Gary made his way towards the bathroom. He suddenly stopped when Misty had asked him if there was any trash that he wanted to be thrown out.

"The hell?! You do realize that it's about 4:15 in the morning. Aren't you usually like sleeping and drooling on that pillow of yours until late as possible?"

Misty irksomely tossed her suitcase on her side of the closet, but still had a tight hold of the plastic trash bag. "Well something came up and I'm having a little trouble sleeping kay?! Is there anything else you want to know?!"

"I am in no mood to deal your crap this early in the morning! Do whatever you want, just leave me alone!" Gary shouted back at Misty, as he then angrily entered the bathroom with Umbreon.

**** After School – Third Year's Dormitory ** **

After their mini training session, Gary grabbed a couple of snacks for himself and Umbreon from the kitchen before heading towards their room. Entering and expecting just the two of them like usual as of lately, they were surprised to see Misty; still in her uniform, curled up on top of her bed asleep. Gary then saw the wrenched expression on Misty's face, as she sleepily grabbed at her side. But ignored it since all day 'Mickey' told everyone who had asked 'him' if he was ok or alright, and 'he' would just replied that he was just tired and wanted to be left alone. A snort escaped from Gary's mouth, as he made his way towards the closet. Mentally making fun of Misty how her body is finally wearing down and couldn't keep up with the punishment tasks, especially when the newer ones were added on by Principal Dean. About to open his side of the closet, Gary nearly startled to death due somehow Misty had managed to creep from behind and slam her side of the closet opened.

"Excuse me please." Misty said in a groggy tone, as she grabbed a hold of her locked suitcase and sluggishly disappeared into the bathroom.

"The hell is wrong with you?! I was at the closet first!" Gary shouted at the closed bathroom door but was suddenly opened.

"It's a shaaaaared closet! Besides I said excuse me, what more do you want?!" Misty replied back in an irritated tone, slamming the door shut.

"You are just—Forget you! Umbreon lets go out for the time being, I have a feeling that Mickey is going to be in the room for awhile." Gary said to Umbreon down by his feet. As he grabbed a purple shirt and pair of pants to switch out into before heading out the door.

**** Next Morning – Home Classroom ****

With about five minutes to spare before the first period to start, everyone but one, was already in their seats. Gary had his attention out the window, until he heard a big flop sound next to him. Looking over to see Mickey had finally joined the room; later than usual. He did not expect a nasty 'what glare' from her before she turned around to face Ash when he called out for 'his' name.

"—Hey where were you this morning for breakfast?"

"Oh, I had to take care of some things. Besides I wasn't hungry, since I'm not feeling all that great." Misty replied back all exhausted and turned back around in her seat. "But don't worry about it, I'll be alright. I just need my space."

"But Mickey, you were like this yesterday. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go to the nurse's office or back to your room?" Ash asked, as he then leaned forward and placed a hand on Mickey's left shoulder. But to his and everyone's surprise, it was slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Misty shouted with a glare towards Ash when she faced him. But the surprised look on Ash's face, she didn't know what to say but other than to apologize. "Sorry man, didn't mean to snap at you. It's—"

"Nah, it's alright. You did mention that you needed space but I invaded your bubble. So sorry also, but seriously don't push yourself." Ash said in a calm tone, as he leaned back in his chair. But then looked over at Gary who was slightly snickering at what just happen.

"—Little Twerp snapped at Loser eh? I didn't think I would ever witness that." Gary commented out loud.

"Just mind your own damn business like we've been doing, Mr. Lone Wolf you!" Misty snapped back.

With the bell had just rung, Gary let out a loud 'pfft' like it was nothing, as he averted his attention back outside the window. A tiny smirk appeared when he finally put two and two together that confirmed his theory.

**** Outside - P.E. Training Session ****

After had received Umbreon's training marks and critiques from Professor Vincent and returned back from dropping off Umbreon at Nurse Joy's office, Gary took a seat at the opposite end of the bench; away from everybody. Still a bit tired from the Ground Course he had ran with Umbreon ten minutes ago, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the bench behind him. His eyes shot back open when he felt a light, friendly punch to his knee. Gary snickered at Poliwhirl; who gave him both thumbs up; as he then looked over at Misty and could tell something was up due to her forced expression.

"If you're not feeling that well, I think you should take that Loser's advice—"

"What's this? I'm getting some sympathy concerns from the Devil Lone Wolf? Oh wow, I didn't think I would experience that." Misty mimicked Gary's sarcastic tone from early this morning and rolled her eyes before heading towards the course.

Gary let out an irritated growl while glaring at the back of Misty head's. But he was curious at how she'll perform the Ground Course with Poliwhirl due to her current state. With completing the first part of the Ground Course in about 7 minutes; a little below average for Misty's and Poliwhirl's status record, Gary knew her condition will worsen if she kept on forcing herself to finish the remaining course run. Especially when he saw the same wrenching pain expression and her grabbing a hold of her side again, and with Poliwhirl's worried expression didn't help either. Gary pushed himself off the bench and made his way towards Misty at the second post stand. Ignoring the whispers and talks behind him, he grabbed at Mickey's gym cloth's collar and dragged 'him' off the course and headed towards the academy's main building.

"What the hell Gary?! Let go! Why and where are you dragging me to?!" Misty shouted and protested in front of her classmates, still being pulled by Gary.

"Just shut up, we're going to the nurse's office." Gary said in an angry tone, as he and Mickey were about to pass Professor Vincent. But before doing so, Gary had stopped and looked over at his professor. "Professor Vincent, Mickey isn't feeling that well. So for Poliwhirl's training course, I'll run it with him when I return back. And I don't think Poliwhirl will have a problem with me. Am I right Poliwhirl?"

"Poli-Poliii!" Poliwhirl cheered, as he threw a few air punches towards Professor Vincent.

"Alright. You better not disappoint me or Poliwhirl when you return back to do Mickey's course." Professor Vincent replied back in a low tone and turn away looking down at his note pad.

"Please, disappointment is the last thing you'll ever get from me." Gary said hastily with confident, as he tighten his grip at Misty's collar. "Behave and just come along."

"Don't I get a say in this?! I'm fine man!" Misty shouted but paused when she saw Ash and Richie a few feet away making their way towards her, Poliwhirl and Gary.

"What's the deal Gary?! Pulling Mickey out of the middle of his course run like that?" Ash asked in a hotly tone towards Gary.

Not letting go of his hold on Misty's collar, Gary just tried to continue to get to the nurse's office. But was completely stopped Ash's hand on his shoulder. He shot a nasty glare straight into Ash's eyes. "You better get your hand off of me or else."

"Or else what Gary? You're going to punch me? We all know that isn't going to happen, so not that much threat is it now? So why don't you just let Mickey go." Ash said in a serious tone, but was baffled when he saw Gary's smirk.

"If you don't, I'll let you know that I can have your little friend, disappear from this school in a heartbeat."

"Whatever Gary, you're just bluffing." Richie commented when he took a step forward beside Ash.

Gary's smirk grew bigger. "Am I Richie? Why don't you two just ask the Twerp?"

Misty; who was trying to pry Gary's grip off 'his' collar, but still managed to shamefully nodded at Ash and Richie. "It's true. Please let it go."

Gary shoved Richie out of his way when Ash finally pulled his hand away from his shoulder. But he looked over his shoulder at Ash, when he heard Professor Vincent called for the next trainer. "You're being called up Loser. Beat my time if you can." Gary said in a mocking tone, and started pulling Misty along again. Leaving Ash and Richie behind quietly exchanging some questioning of what's secretly going between those two.

Once entering the East entrance doors into the academy building, Misty notice that Gary took a right instead of a left towards the nurse's office. A bit confused at where Gary was now taking her, she finally asked where they were going. Gary growled 'our room', when he finally let go of her collar. After had heard Gary's tone, she knew it was best to keep quiet and just follow. Finally had made their way into their Dormitory, Gary ordered Misty and Poliwhirl to head to their room first, as he'll be up in a bit shortly. About five minutes later Gary entered the room with a variety of different size bottles in his hands, as he quickly placed them down on Misty's desk. As he finally looked over at Misty; sitting quietly at the edge of her bed with Poliwhirl.

"I didn't know what pain killer you would prefer so I grabbed whatever was down in the medicine cupboard in the kitchen. Come over here and take two or three that would ease the pain you're going through. And do us all a favor and rest a bit. I know it's that TIME of the month." Gary said in an irritated low tone and had averted his eyes to avoid eye contact with Misty.

Misty's eyes widen at the fact Gary called her out on her having her menstrual cycle. But a smile appeared due to the way Gary was avoiding her. At that moment she decided to take the opportunity to tease him when she slowly made her way towards him. "Is it embarrassing for Mr. Lone Wolf to talk about me and Aunt Flow—"

Gary cut Misty off when he had suddenly pushed her down on her bed. And as well had yanked her blanket from underneath and quickly threw it on top of her. "Just shut up and get as much sleep as you can! Just tell me went one you want to take and I'll grab you a water bottle."

Misty only had her eyes peeked from underneath the blanket; as she hid the rest her face, for her heart was beating like a race horse on a track. Not sure if it was because the sudden pushed down on the bed by an angry Gary or because of how Gary was kindly-but-twistedly treating her. "Ummm two ibuprofen please." Misty then watched Gary looked for the ibuprofen bottle and went over to their mini-fridge for the water. "Ummm how did you know? Did I slip up somewhere? Do you think others realize something?"

Gary didn't answer Misty right away, as he was more concern about handing over the water bottle and the ibuprofens to her when he reached her bed. After the stuff was taken out of his hands, Gary turned his attention to the pain killer bottles. "Besides the fact that you can be a weirdo with mood swings all of sudden, no one should suspect anything. You still got those idiots fooled. I just happen to be able to piece all the weird behaviors of yours since yesterday. With the whole suitcase to every bathroom trip, then taking the trash out every time afterwards, you not eating much, oh! And did I mention your major mood swings? Not that they were any different towards me, but the way you snapped at Ash this morning, that was the seal dealer."

"So if you already knew it from this morning, why now all of a sudden you decided to care for me?" Misty asked quietly after placing her water bottle on her study desk.

Gary stood at his spot with all the bottles in his hand, as he pondered about Misty's question. _'Why did I care?'_

**** FLASHBACK – Pallet Town – Oak's Mansion ****

Eight year old Gary, knowing it's one of his mother's pet peeves, annoyingly tugged at his mother's shirt to get her full attention. "Kay mooom, I'm getting tired of dad reminding me once a month about Aunt Flow visiting you and how I need to be nice also. But I know that we don't have an Aunt Flow. So what's the true meaning of it?"

Natalie smiled down at her son and ruffled his spikes. "My, my, you just turned eight. Geez, besides the fact you can still get on my nerves, it seems like the older you get, the wiser and curious you get too."

Gary scrunched up his face in a teasing manner towards his mother. "Mooom, the haaair?!"

"Hehehe annnd my little boy still gets annoyed when his hair gets ruffled. But do you really want to know? I don't think you can handle it." Natalie said with a teasing like tone and grabbed a hold of Gary's hand.

"Pleeease, try me mom, I can take anything." Gary replied with a cocky smirk up, as the two walked down the hallway.

After had explained the female menstrual cycle and nicknames for it to Gary in hers and Riley's bedroom, Natalie busted out laughing. She couldn't help it but the shocked and traumatized expressions Gary gave out were just priceless in her eyes. Calming down with a giggle fit at Gary's dragged out 'eww' and violently headshake; she knew he had regret asking the deeper meaning of 'Aunt Flow'.

"See I told you that you might not be able to handle it," Natalie squatted down to be at eye level with Gary and smiled. "So mom apologizes in advance if she suddenly snaps at you ok? Because when Aunt Flow visits, it's really annoying and irritating," She then placed both hands on each side of her son's cheeks. "I know that you promised me that you'll be nice to girls, but do you think you can promise me another? To your future girl friends or even your girlfriend, when they have their lovely Aunt Flow visit, will you try to be extra nice and caring please?" Natalie asked with a smile and held out her pinky.

Gary playfully looked around letting out a couple of 'mmms' and 'umms'; acting like it was a hard decision. But when he looked straight into his mother's eyes, he locked his pinky tight with his mother's and gave her a confident smirk. "Of course I can promise that! Have you forgotten that I'm Gary Oak?"

Natalie shook her head with a smirk before heading towards a table drawer. "How can I? I am the mother who gave birth to Gary Oak, the little spawn from Riley Oak. Buuut you're my little Oak that never fails me." Natalie opened her top drawer and debated on what to pull out from it, but then looked back at her son. "I can see it now, one day after a few or many heartbreaks or so, you'll make a special girl happy. And when you do, you bring her home to me and we'll have strawberry theme feast. But until then, let's have a mini-one of our own." Natalie said with a smile, returning to her drawer and pulled out four boxes of Pocky.

Gary's face light up with a big smile. "Why make it a mini one when we can make it big one!"

"You're right my little Oak." Natalie then grabbed half of her strawberry snacks stash from her drawer.

**** END OF FLASHBACK – Back to Present – Dorm Room #320 ****

Gary quickly brushed off the memory of promises he had made with his mother in order to come up with an answer for Misty."You were in a lot of pain and just too stubborn to do something about it. Besides, someone once dear to me told me to be extra nice to females when quote on quote Aunt Flow is visiting. Anyways, Poliwhirl and I are leaving now." Gary said in a solemn tone and started heading towards the door with Poliwhirl next to him.

"Your sister?" Misty mumbled but threw her head under her blanket when Gary had turned around and glared at her. "Sorry! I didn't mean to ask that. It just came out natur—"

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter. It wasn't May, it's someone else dear to me, who's no longer with us." Gary replied back in a quiet tone, as he pondered about something else. "Anyways, you shouldn't push yourself like earlier and made Poliwhirl worry like that. So in the next couple of days if needed, I'll do the runs with Poliwhirl."

Misty finally popped her head out of the blanket to stare at the back of Gary. "Are you seriously the one telling me this? Shouldn't you be the one to take your own advice? Besides I can push myself to the limits as much as most of the guys here. So don't go being all double standard this—"

"God damn you are such—Just get some rest! I don't want to deal with any of your moody bitchiness later on." Gary shouted back and continued his way towards the door.

"Geez there went the charming Angel and back to the ass-like Devil." Misty commented out loud, but pulled the blanket over her head again when she saw Gary stopped right at the door. "But thanks. And sorry, I'll try to be less of a pain."

"Pfft, that might be an impossible task for you. But if you want to give it a try and really sorry, just still keep the distance between us like usual. And don't forget that I told you that I'll do the course runs if I have to." Gary said in serious tone, as he then finally closed the door behind him and Poliwhirl.

After had heard the door shut Misty stared straight up at the ceiling when she popped her head out of the blanket. With a blow-sigh to her bangs, she was left a bit lost at Gary's actions. "That guy is so hard to read! First he gets all pissy with the mention of sister, but then now he isn't! As he then mentioned his dear someone who's no longer around like it was nothing! And my god, what's with this sudden, somewhat concern from him?! Even when he's trying to help, he still managed to piss me off. Damn it, I'm so frustrated to the point I'm talking to myself—Ahhh! I didn't even get a change to say bye to Poliwhirl!" Misty shouted angrily, but finally calmed down for her stomach suddenly started hurting again. She then decided to take Gary's advice and take the opportunity to rest up.

**** Meanwhile Outside ****

Before heading back to their assigned course field, Gary did a quick encouraging chit chat with Poliwhirl of 'bare with him'. Since the day of saving his master in the bathroom, Poliwhirl had taken a liking and trusted Gary, as he just wavier his hand back and forth indicating he'll be able to adapt to him. As it wasn't anything new to him since he had to learn to adapt to his master's older sisters for gym battle usages. Poliwhirl suddenly cheered and lightly punched at Gary's legs and took off running down back to the course field, leaving Gary standing by himself, baffled.

By the time Gary caught up with Poliwhirl; who was next to Professor Vincent, Gary noticed Derek was finishing up his course run with his Espeon, as he then told Professor Vincent that'll he'll go next. After had received the nod from Professor Vincent, Gary called Poliwhirl to follow him to the bench. About to take his seat at the end, Gary did not expect to be yanked and pulled by his collar by Ash.

"What did you do to Mickey?! He's not in the nurse's office and he's not answering any of our calls or texts." Ash said with a dead on stare at Gary.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" Gary then push-shoved Ash out of his face, but only to have Ash back up in his face again.

"It is my business. Mickey is friend of mine and I don't trust you around him."

"You don't trust me around him because you know _his_ ordeal don't you?" Gary asked patronizingly.

"What, the fact that he actually fallen ill and trying to hide it? Yeah I know that. Now where's Mickey?!" Ash raised his voice at Gary, but to his surprise just received a snort to the face.

"—Seems like I gave you too much credit." Gary couldn't believe that he thought for a second Ash had finally picked up Mickey is actually a 'she'. "But just to shut that loser mouth of yours, he's up in our room resting. That way he didn't get disturbed. And why the hell are you so uptight? Is it because you're jealous and pissed off that I got him to rest and you got snapped at this morning?" Gary mockingly asked.

"Whatever," Ash annoyingly replied with a glare. "It just annoys me that we're friends but he ends up listening to you. Especially after how you just dragged him off like that? He must really want to be friends with you to take that kind of abuse. Not that I care if he does be friends with you, since it's his own life. But if there is a miracle and you two become friends, I just hope there isn't going to be a big FALL out like between us two."

Gary let out an aggravated stare towards Ash. "We're done here."

"Sure, like always. But our rivalry not so much, as I just beat your time record." Ash said with a piecing tone, which he knew struck Gary's nerves.

Grinding his teeth together, Gary looked down at Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl, it's game time. We're next." Gary then made his way pass through between Ash and Richie; who appeared moment ago.

"If I were him, I would have gone last." Richie commented out loud to Ash.

"Even if he waited and was the last one, he won't beat my time. He went all out not too long ago with Umbreon. Gary does have his limits and from the looks of it, he's already at it." Ash replied back.

"Yeaaaah but watch it Ash. You know once you push Gary's button he'll come back."

"Come on Richie, this isn't a brand new game that we're not familiar with. I'll be ready to fire back."

"Heh, yeah it's a never ending rival between you two. And I bet you that somehow, just because it's you two, you guy will fall for the same person." Richie commented with a smirk, as he then pointed in Gary's and Poliwhirl direction; about to run the Ground Run Course.

Ash looked over to see Gary started off at an average pace with Poliwhirl and a loud snicker escaped. "—Gary and I falling for the same person? Yeaaah right Richie. Like that would ever happen."

* * *

**A/N: (01/30/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (3/1/09—wait—2/29/09) Hahah ok, so I'm just gonna go with my excuse and say it's leap year and I made it for the "end of FEB" XD

Much lovelove and for the last reviews ya all! They always help on improving the plotflow/fillers, thaaaankies! Well I can't say when's the next update but I'll try my best again for another 'soon' one :D Take care and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	11. Third Year of Valentine’s Day A Charm?

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence

A/N: When talking and/or around the guys, I'll be using "Mickey/him" but from time to time reference of just herself, I'll be using "Misty/her". Unless she is "Cousin Misty"…hopefully not too confusing XD

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 11: Third Year of Valentine's Day A Charm?**

**** Few Days Later – Sunday Evening – Dorm Room #320 ****

Returning from their play-day at a park, Gary raised an eyebrow at Misty when he closed the door. Only because Misty had excitedly jumped out from the bathroom with no suitcase in hand, as he received the same treatment from her. She had raised a brow at him because of how much he and Umbreon were covered in dirt. But before she could ask about their 'adventure', Gary had stripped his blue-violet shirt off and tossed it at her.

"From the looks of it, Aunt Flow is no longer around huh? So how about starting the loads of laundry?"

After her quick reflexes of catching Gary's shirt when tossed at her, she had tighten her grip around it. "What the—Seriously?! I just—"

"IT's no longer around and you're back to your old twerpy-self. So there's no reason for me to continue on with the Mr. Concern-About-You anymore. Now go get started on the loads." Gary rolled his eyes when he saw the death glare from Misty. "Seriously that glare isn't going to get you anywhere. Consider yourself lucky for the past days when I didn't make you do the usual task chores. Besides won't your Loser-Love be down there stuffing his face in the kitchen? Have him join you on laundry." Gary stated, as he and Umbreon headed towards the bathroom.

'_Why does he have to be Mr. Know-it-All?!'_ Misty mentally shouted while twisting his shirt in hand. "—Arrrgg! Whatever! And seriously for a person who's a total neat freak, why do you sometime come back hella dirty?!"

Gary turned around with a sneer from the bathroom door. "It's call training, playing, etc, etc with your Pokémon partner. And if Umbreon and I feel like getting down and dirty, we will. Enough said."

Before getting the chance to say anything else to Gary's face, Misty got distracted by his pair of navy sweats tossed down at her feet. Looking up from the floor, Misty growled at the now closed bathroom door. Stomping down at the sweatpants to let out her frustrations for have fallen for the 'distraction trick', it took her a minute to finally calm down. She then grabbed Gary's dirty hamper bin and placed it on top of hers and headed down to the laundry room with Poliwhirl.

Ever since the whole episode of Gary had pulled her away in front of Ash, Richie and their homeroom classmates, Misty had purposely avoided Ash and Richie as much as possible without be rude. Only because she was trying to prevent from slipping up or give out weird behaviors due to her menstrual cycle. But the fact that Gary had suddenly became a tiny bit nice towards Mickey and done all the Course Runs with Poliwhirl for the last three days had caused curiosity uproar among everyone about Mickey's and Gary's current relationship. Thanks to all that, it caused small chit chats with Ash and Richie. But now with her menstrual cycle gone, she hoped to be able to go back like before.

After had started on hers and Gary's loads in two different washers, Misty had joined up with a few classmates in the kitchen to feed their Pokémon partner. Having placed Poliwhirl's dinner bowl in front of him about ten minutes ago, Misty was still staring inside her cupboard figuring out what to make for dinner. With nothing sounding appetizing, she gave up in frustration and grabbed a whole bunch of her junk food. Tossing them all on the counter above hers and Gary's cupboard, she grabbed one of them and leaned against the counter; facing the kitchen entrance. About to open her choco-pie, Richie and Ash with both of their partners' on their shoulder, walked through the kitchen entrance, as all of them just stopped and stared at each other. Ash gave a light wave but didn't say anything; because he was being thoughtful and was giving Mickey his space. But that all changed when Misty waved back and cheerfully greeted Ash and Richie. She then quickly pointed at Richie's paper bag in hand.

"Richie, are you going to finish whatever is in that Lil' Pandas' bag of yours?"

Richie looked down at his bag that held his 'to go box' from Lil' Pandas' and looked back at Mickey with a smirk. He could tell that Mickey was definitely back to himself. "Well, are you up for a few rounds of Tien Len-Thirteen?"

"With your food on the line, hells yeah! And me being the one who introduce that card game to you, I'm going to win!" Misty said grinning.

"Yeah sure, whatever Mickey, you're going down! Alright to the room we goo!" Richie shouted, pointing at the staircase, but looked over at Ash when he heard a 'geez' from him.

"It's like I don't exist between you two when that card game is brought up." Ash commented and felt Mickey's elbow rested upon his free shoulder.

"Nothing personal Ash, you just suck at Thirteen. Buuuut you're still a valueable player, a three person game is better than two! Since Thirteen is mainly played with four players." Misty replied with a couple slaps on Ash's back.

"Gee, I'm glad that my lack of skills of that card game is somewhat valued to the both of you." Ash shook his head with a smile, since he notices the change in Mickey. "So it seems like you're back to yourself."

"Yup! And sorry you guys, I just had some personal issues. Someday I'll tell you guys but until then let's just play some Thirteen!"

**** About an Hour Later - Dorm Room #310 ****

Facing Richie with a big grin on her face, Misty slammed down three consecutive pairs to 'bomb' the Pig (deuce) of diamonds to win the game, since she had no more remain cards in her hands. "In your face Richie! I was so saving the best for last!"

"What the hell! Why didn't you use that bomb earlier when I had the other Pig?! Here I thought there wasn't going to be any bombs left. I was down to two cards too." Richie then threw down his remaining cards, as he leaned up against his bed. "You suck Mickey."

Misty popped her shirt all cocky like. "Richie, you got nothing on me. It's all strategy when playing each roundabout of one's set of cards. Alright, I've been patience enough and gave you enough game rounds to catch up. But you failed, so please hand over your Lil' Pandas' box." Misty held out her hand with a grin.

A bit annoyed on losing so many rounds against Mickey, Richie pushed his food towards him. Misty happily picked up the Lil' Pandas' box from the carpet floor and started munching down on the fried yakisoba. With happy coo's escaping from Mickey's mouth in each bite, Ash couldn't help to let out a chuckle when he finally placed down his remaining cards with the other cards.

"Man Mickey, the way you're eating Richie's food, you're making it like you haven't had it in a while or so."

Misty looked over at Ash with a mouth full of noodles but quickly chewed and swallowed. "Well it almost has been, like for two weeks now. I've been craving Lil' Pandas' food, as its addicting!

"Been there?" Ash asked in somewhat confused tone. But before he could say anything else Mickey had jumped in with a slow 'uhh'.

"—Weeell you probably have noticed Misty hasn't been at Lil' Pandas' for two weeks right? Well since I've been stuck doing my punishment tasks, I told her I won't be seeing her at all on the weekends until further notice. So with that being the case, she asked Lili if she could take a few weekends off. So yeah, I've been getting my share of Lil' Pandas' food from her when we meet up before or after her shift." Misty stated in an uncertain kind of tone, since that was the best she could come up with. Not sure if Ash or Richie would believe it but she just hoped for the best. She looked straight at Richie when she heard an 'oh' from him.

"—So that's why Misty hasn't been around. I've wanted to ask you all week but couldn't, since you weren't in the best of mood."

"Yeeeah, once again sorry."

"Naaah, it's all good. But hey, you do realize this upcoming Saturday is Valentine Day right? Are you going to go with us?" Richie asked Mickey, as he and Ash noticed Mickey's wide eyes.

"Valentine Day! Shoot! I somehow completely forgot it's this weekend!" Misty panicky shouted, as she had to make sure to make it to Lil' Pandas' due to her promise. She calmed down when she secretly eyed Ash out the corner of her eye but suddenly sulked. _'I was planning to give Ash chocolate—'_

"How could you forget?! It's the day where we get boxes and boxes of chocolate from a lot of girls! And also Lili and Lonnie always hold a bunch of different events!" Richie shouted all excitedly.

"Ugggh, who cares about receiving chocolate from girls—" Misty then got cut off again by Richie.

"Who cares?! But Mickey—" Richie this time got cut off but by Ash.

"I'm with Mickey, who cares about receiving chocolates from girls—"

"Whatever Ash, even if you don't return the girls feeling, which now I know why, you still get overly excited with the chocolates. Hell it doesn't matter who it was from, just as long as it tasted good."

"Yeah-yeah, you caught me Richie. But you know I'm all about and for the events that happens on Chocolate Heart Day at Lil' Pandas'. So Mickey, are you up for Lil' Pandas' this weekend? Let's just say there will be some Battling Events and you still owe me a battle."

Misty let out a sigh, since the situation was getting a bit tougher but nothing she couldn't handle. "I know man, sorry. Studying, training, the punishment tasks, etc-etc has been taking way too much of my free time. You will get your battle sooner or later and from the looks of it, it's going to be later. I still won't be able to hang with you two. I still got to do the Academy's gardening chores and then somehow find the time to meet up with Misty during or after her work shift. Sorry, it's a bit of a hard call at the moment. Thanks for the invite though." Misty ended the conversation as is by shoving the fried noodles into her mouth.

"Nah it's cool. If you have any time that day, just give us a ring. Oh! Also if by any chance you're in the room with Gary, you got to tell me what he does during Valentine's Day. Because for the last two years he locks himself inside the room, but he does come out once in a while."

"Umm oook, will do? Does Gary dislike Valentine's Day? Is it because he doesn't get chocolate because of his crappy attitude?"

"Heh, well you be surprise by the amount of boxes is delivered to the dormitory for him. All delivered packages are placed and piled by the person's name and dorm room number on all the tables and the living room space. But anyways, the thing that Ash and I and a lot of others don't get is that Gary's isn't interested with the gifts, but he comes down with a pen and notepad and jots down something after checking each package. And to those who had the guts and asked Gary, he just gives them the famous Death Glare and continue on with his business in silence." Richie replied to Mickey's question but looked over at Ash.

"You know Richie, I think you and the others just need to let it go. I'm a bit curious as well but if you think about it, not all the guys here celebrate Valentine's Day. So Mickey, to avoid you from being snap in half, don't spy or be up in Gary's business because of Richie's request."

"Heeey now, what gives?! I'm really curious and Mickey's the best shot at us finding out what Gary does."

"Yeah and you might be putting him in danger of Gary's fist." Ash raised his voice a bit.

"Uh dude, if you haven't notice with along with the rest of us, Gary has been treating Mickey slightly different compared to the rest of us. Besides the first day of Mickey's transfer, he hasn't hit Mickey since then. And that takes a lot for Gary not to punch Mickey, as we all know he pushes him to the edge."

"Yeah I notice, but still. This is Gary we're talking about, once he gets in a foul mood, he can break loose. I just don't want Mickey dealing more than he already has since he has to be roommates with him." Ash stated to Richie, as then they both looked at Mickey when a couple of coughs were made.

"—So do I get a say in this? Before either of you two says anything, why don't we play a round of Thirteen? If Ash's the victor, I won't be up in Gary's business. If Richie's the victor, I'll do the mission impossible. But if I win, I'll do whatever I please on that matter."

With that said and done, being the best situation of playing a round of Thirteen to determine the winner's request. Richie started shuffling the cards, while Misty was back in her own happy little world trying to finish up the noodles, but the two didn't see the discontent look upon Ash's face. Due to his mind being elsewhere for thinking about the whole Valentine's Day issues towards certain people.

**** Saturday Afternoon – Valentine's Day – Lil' Pandas' ****

After getting dressed out of her 'cousin Misty' disguise and placed it in one of the lockers that Lili and Lonnie had provided in the their office, she adjusted her yellow sleeve shirt; over a pair of blue jeans, as she ruffled up her short hair. Before locking everything up in her locker and leave Lil' Pandas', she grabbed all her belongings. There was a knock at the office door and momentary it was opened by Lili from the other side.

"Lili! Perfect timing, as I'm about to take off," Misty then placed Psyducks' pokeball into Lili's hand. "Here's my Psyduck and thanks for letting me get off early."

Lili placed the pokeball in one of her pockets and quickly closed the door behind them. "Weeell, we did make a deal that if you came in hella early this morning and help make the chocolates then it wasn't going to be a problem! Nooow speaking of chocolates," Lili started dragging Misty over to one the tables; which had some nice small boxes on it. Having Misty held open a duffle bag she gave her; Lili held up a black and purple box. "So we, the Gary Fan Club would like to ask you if you could deliver these boxes of chocolate to Gary. Siiince you're the lucky ducky on being roommates with him!"

"Lili, being roommates with Gary isn't that grea—"

"Yeaaaah-yeeeah don't rub it in Mickey. Oh are you planning to give him any chocolate as well?"

"Uhhh—"

"What am I saying?! Of course not. Anyways, onwards with the boxes, as we all have our lil' nicknames on there. This one from meeeeee, here's KaterinaBeloved's, FreedomFairy's, SoLin…" Lili continued on with the names and tossed boxes into the bag. And when she got to the second to the last box, a big grin appeared. "…Permanently Scarred's."

Misty then gave Lili a raised brow. "Umm isn't that's Ryan who works outside? Why is he giving chocolate to Gary?"

"Buwhaha well he really isn't, I thought it would be funny to put his name on the box because from what I heard, when you send Gary some chocolate he—" Lili suddenly stopped when someone had called her over the earpiece radio. "—Oh snap! Got it, I'll be right there! Sorry Misty, I got to help make more chocolates for the Speed Dating event. But there's one more box." Lili grabbed the last box of chocolates and tossed in Pdonkeh's. "Thankies so muchies for delivering these chocolate to our Gar-Bear."

"Gar-Bear?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lili turned around right before leaving the room at the door. "Yeeeah, Tenneko and I call him that in the Gary Oak's Fan Club. Hahaha, it's just one of the nicknames we call him. Well see yaaa later and good luck on somehow giving the chocolates you made this morning for Ashy! "

Misty sighed at full duffle bag. _'Heh, well Lili you got one thing right, I definitely won't be giving Gary any chocolates.' _Misty let out a tiny smile when she thought of a certain treat. The smile soon disappeared when she remembered the 'good luck' from Misty. '_But how am I going to get Ash to accept my chocolates? Ugggh, I have a bit to figure it out before Ash and Richie returns back to the dorms.' _

**** About Three Hours Later – Third Years' Dormitory ****

Ash, Richie with a few other classmates and their entire Pokémon partner, entered their dormitory from Lil' Pandas' eventful day with leftover foods and treats from their fans, as all of them headed towards the kitchen's fridge. Right before entering through the kitchen entrance walkway, the faint smell of a bake cake hit Ash's and Richie's nose. The kitchen was a total mess with used utensils, pans, bowls and a bunch of food ingredients. One could compare the mess to be equal like the dining and living room areas; full of unpicked up packages. Ash was about to ask what was going on in the kitchen, but A.J. had beaten him with his own question.

"Hey Ash, Richie, have you two seen or heard from Mickey?"

"Nooo? Why?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow at A.J.

"Well Mickey was supposed to help and show me how to make chocolate cakeballs that he told me about. I know it's going to be a big hit with the girl that I'm interested in. And I have a dinner date with her tonight." A.J. replied and saw Richie's raised eyebrow.

"Sooo how did these chocolate cakeballs come about and why are you giving the treats?" Richie asked, curious at A.J.'s actions.

"Tsk-Tsk, you know, in another part of the world, guys are usually the ones that give chocolate or any other kind of treats to the one they like or interested in. Besides with me giving her a box of treats that I made, with Mickey's help, she'll be surprise and I get more brownie points. Come on get with the program, guys can do it too. It doesn't always have to be the girls. Anyways, this came about a couple hours ago when I walked into Mickey packing up some shiny treats into a nice box, which is in the fridge. I found out that he bakes and that's where my idea request came in. Mickey went to the closest store to pick up some chocolate almond bark but that was an hour ago and I can't get a hold of him. I was hoping you guys knew or even was with him."

"Sorry, I haven't heard from Mickey either. He told the both of us that he had a lot of things to take care of and if he had free time he would text or call us. But if he was here earlier why didn't he mention it to us? Richie did you get a text from him?" Ash asked, as he received a head shake. "Ehh, this is Mickey we're talking about. Sooner or later he'll make it back."

"Yeah I guess—" A.J. then looked down when he felt a tap at his leg. Sandshrew held a flashing cell by his knee. "Oh my phone, thanks Sandshrew. Hey speak of the devil, Mickey finally texted back." A.J. read the text and returned his attention to Ash and Richie. "He got pulled away by someone during his errand. But he's on his way back now, so you guys want to stay around to see how the chocolate cakeballs turn out?"

"Don't know about Ash, but I'm up for it. Mickey told us that he can bake like nobody's business. I guess that's what happens when you live and spend most of your time with four female cousins. But I'm going to grab my packages and take it to the room before Mickey returns. So text me when Mickey is here and I'll be down. See you two later." Richie said with a wave, as he and Sparky headed towards the dining room area with his designated spot of packages.

"Heh, Pikachu and I will stay down here and keep you company. All my packages can stay where they're at."

"Cool, so how many battles did you end up winning at Lil' Pandas'?" A.J. asked, as he received a big grin from Ash.

**** About An Hour Ago – Outside of the All-Boys Academy ****

Misty was only a few block away from the front main gates, after had return from her third store visit on purchasing a pack of almond bark, as she mentally thanked the Chocolate Goddess. Also what didn't helped during her almond bark search was she kept on getting bombarded by 'Mickey's' fangirls. Due to the fangirls, Misty had to take the long routes back to the academy just to avoid them. She was successful, until someone suddenly yanked 'him' off to the side. Managing to pull away from the 'attacker', Misty was ready to shoot a glare at the person in front of her, but failed to do so. Her eyes widen the moment she laid eyes fell upon the famous May Oak; older sister to Gary and long life childhood crush of Ash's.

"Mickey correct?"

"Uhhh yeah, I'm Mickey. How did you know?"

Giggling with a gentle smile, May cleared her throat. "—Well Ash has mention a lot about you and sent a blurry picture of you to my cell. And pass the blurriness I knew you have a cute face structure. Anywhooo, I'm here to see you. Can you spare some time to talk?"

Curious at May's personal visit, Misty couldn't blow off May. "Yeah I got time to spare, as I wouldn't mind getting to know the sweet-caring May Oak. Who is somehow related to the devil lone wolf of a brother of yours?"

After had heard Mickey's last comment, May let out a sad sigh-frown. "Well he wasn't like that. Let's find a bench first so we can have a nice chat. And also I have a favor to ask." May pointed down a direction heading the opposite way from the academy.

Misty did not expect to consult a teary-emotional May during their thirty minute chit chat. The conversation went well and dandy with May smiling happily and thanking Mickey for being there for Gary once in a while, especially when he had gotten sick. It suddenly went downhill the moment she started mentioning the whole Oak's family relationship in a nutshell. Not too sure what to say or do, Misty just let May cried on her shoulder. Finally when the tears and hiccups stopped Misty asked if there was anything 'he' could do.

"I think I'm good. Thanks though Mickey. I'm sorry that you had to see that. I guess I needed to let out some tears that I had bottled up. For some reason I was able to let it out so easily with you. It's like we got some kind of female bonding or so—"

Misty let out a nervous laughed, as she forced a smile. "That or it was probably because I started getting teary eyes for you when you were telling your story. Aha-ahah."

"Heh, that's probably the reason and that cute girly face of yours probably didn't help either. Anywhooo, about that favooor—well more like favors that I would like to ask of you."

Misty a bit hesitate since May added a 's' to 'favor'. "Oookaaay?"

"So from what I've heard from Ash and the Principal Dean, Gary's attitude has somewhat changed compared to the last two years. So I have a gut feeling that you got something to do with it."

"No way! We are never on the same page—"

"Sure the bickering, arguments and dealing with his stubbornness, etc isn't great for you, but it's somewhat great and healthy for him. I know it sounds a bit bizarre but the fact that he's interacting and slightly changing is a sign. I don't know how you did it but you had more influences on him compared to anybody else. Even if you added mine, Professor Oak's, Ash's and Richie's over the past years, it wouldn't equal up to yours. So I give you kudos. And please keep it up."

"Thanks and welcome I guess?" Misty wasn't fully sure how to take of May's compliment.

May let out a tiny giggle, as she then pulled out four different colored boxes from her tote bag and placed them in Mickey's hand. "Heh. So the other favor is if you can give these boxes of chocolate to their destination person please? The blue one is Ash's, the green one is Richie's, the yellow one is actually yours. It's a small thank you gift from me to you. And the white one is Gary's. I've been mailing my Valentine package to Gary for the last two years but I don't know if he accepts it, as I never get a reply back. So maybe with you handing it to him he'll open it? If not, maybe you can at least tell me what his reaction was?"

Placing all four boxes in her shopping bag, Misty gave May a sad stare. "You really miss him don't you?" Receiving a nod and a forced smile from May, Misty was left really distraught at the situation. "I'll try my best to crack down Gary. I don't know when but I'll get you two back on talking terms or maybe at least a day or time to hang out!"

May looked up at Mickey, who had jumped onto his feet with determined in his voice after his declaration. Even though she had a high feeling that it probably won't happen, it still cheered her up. May got up onto her feet, gave Mickey a hug and thanked him again for everything he has done so far.

After exchanging phone numbers, May and Misty went their separate ways back to their destination. It wasn't too long that Misty entered back into the Third Years' Dormitory where A.J. and Ash stood waiting and talking to each other in the kitchen. The two looked at the kitchen entrance when they saw Pikachu running towards Mickey and cheering.

"Heeey guys! And A.J. I am sorry man, hectic search for the almond bark and then ran into someone I didn't expect," Misty, with Pikachu still in her arms, she managed to place down her grocery bag onto a free space counter. "If you give me about five minutes we can continue on with the chocolate cakeball lessons."

"It's all cool man, it'll give me time to call Richie down since he and Ash wants to see how these chocolate cakeballs turn out." A.J. replied and called Richie on his cell.

Misty on the other hand then looked straight at Ash. "So I got something for you from the unexpected person that I kind of ran into," Misty pulled out the almond barks first onto the table, followed by Ash's and Richie's box of chocolates. "From yours truly—"

"May." Ash finished Mickey's sentence for he knew May's Valentine's trademark, as he the grabbed his box. "You ran into her? What did you two end up taking about?"

"I lied, it was more like she ran into me and we just randomly talked? She wanted to get to know the real deal after hearing so much about me from you." Misty replied with a white lie for she didn't think it was right to discuss it with Ash since it was about Gary. "Anyways, can you grab Richie's, while I grab something from the fridge?"

Ash grabbed a hold of Richie's box and watched Mickey opening one of the fridges' replacing her grocery bag with a blue and white box. Within seconds it was held in front of him. "Uhhh—"

"This box is from Misty. We all know that she wasn't going supposed to do anything towards you. But she nearly begged me and I cracked and told her that I would get you to accept it. So please just take it? I can't show my face if I failed." Misty said in a somewhat guilty tone.

Ash accepted the box with an unpleasant sigh. "Fine."

"Awesome man! And plus, you won't be disappointed because she and I have the same level of baking skills."

"Heh, I haven't even taste your baking yet! So for all I know with us guys, good baking skill is rare thing to come by."

"Well I'll show you than! A.J., come on we're continuing this baking tutorial! Forget waiting on Richie. We are going to finish the treats so I can show Ash my baking skills!

A.J. looked over at Mickey with a smirk, as he made his way towards the stove. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. And Mickey, are you sure you want to go around bragging about being top Ace at baking? It's definitely not going to improve that your girly image you got going on already."

"What's so wrong with guys' baking?! I know a lot of you guys can cook better than most girls I know. Sure cooking isn't that girly compared to baking, but still!" Misty shouted, as she then caught a glimpse of Gary at his section of the packages. Captivated at his actions of him opening one of the unopened packages and jotting down on his notepad, she forcefully looked away. "AHHH forget it! Let's just get started, as I got some other business to take care of after this."

**** About Two Hours Later – Dorm Room #320 ****

At his desk, Gary sealed up another of his trademark 'thank you, but I have to reject you' cards to all the V-Day packages he had received from the girls and fans, as he placed it on top of the done pile. Grabbing a blank card to reply to another, he got distracted when his eyes fell upon May's unopened box. Which Misty had forcefully pushed upon him, along with packages from Lili's Gary's Fan Clubs fifteen minutes ago. With Misty occupying the shower, he took the opportunity to pull down a box from the top shelf of the closet. Returning with it back to his chair and desk, he placed down the box in front of him. Staring down at the box that contain two boxes of strawberry Pocky; the same box he had freaked out on Misty during her first week of transfer thinking she had taken without permission. He then pulled May's box next to it and finally open it. Pulling out a strawberry Pocky box with a folded piece of paper taped to it, he ripped it off to read it.

_Hey little brother,_

_It's another year of the same old note and a box of Pocky from me for Valentine's Day. Sorry I couldn't do anything fancier like chocolates or other treats. I just don't know what you like, all I know is that you love these strawberries Pocky. I wish to know more about you, the grown up you to be exact. And once again, I'm sorry for what I said ten years ago no. I hope to hear from you. Take care._

_Love May~_

Gary folded the piece of paper and grabbed the Pocky and placed it inside the personal box that had the last two gifts and notes from May. About to close the lid to the box, he got startled when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"What the hell—" Gary was cut off due to Misty had tighten her embrace, followed by a serious 'hey'.

"—I apologize in advance for reading and spying over your shoulder but the fact you still have May's other Valentine's gifts, there's some meaning to it right? Because I have to let you know that she really misses you and hope to be forgiven. It's just really sad to see—"

Gary finally knocked Misty's arms off of him and turned around in his seat eyeing her. "Don't act like you know what's going on between the two of u—"

"Gary it wasn't your fault! You didn't cause the car accident that your parents were in! May's been trying to—" Misty backed up when Gary got up from his seat.

"May ended up telling you about our parents?! Shit. But that doesn't give you the right to pity me or sugar-coat it! I'm not eight years old, so don't be like all those people who attended the funeral service who kept on telling me it wasn't my fault! It was my fault. You clearly weren't the one that called and begged my parents to come back home early from their vacation. If I hadn't—" Gary stopped yelling when Misty suddenly started hyperventilating and fell to her knees, grabbing the side of her head. "What the hell—"

"Gary I don't know what to think anymore. I didn't mean to cause my parent's death! My sisters and my therapist told me it wasn't my fault that the fire got them," Misty hysterically grabbed her hair, as teardrops started to fall. "But I stubbornly was the one that wanted the cabin with the fire place. Even the ranger manger didn't want to rent it out to us, but I begged my parents to convince and pay the manager extra money. And and—" Misty couldn't continue on, as she started bawling.

Finally had accepted the cause of her parents' death wasn't her fault after many years in therapy at a young age, it had gone down the drain within a split second. Due to Gary's trigger breakdown of him admitting that _he_ was the one at fault of his parent's death. But she quickly calmed down from her breakdown when Gary embraced her into his chest and whispered 'it's going to be ok Misty'. With the sincerity tone in Gary's voice; especially when he called her by her real name, her mind went at ease, but still quietly sobbing into his chest.

Gary sat at the edge of Misty's bed and stared down at her sleeping figure with his hand still tightly in her grasp. After had found out that Misty's parents were also no longer around and how she thinks or knows it was her fault, he was a bit lost with his feelings towards her. Especially after seeing and knowing how cheery she can be; when the both of them weren't at each other throats. With Misty letting go of Gary's hand in her sleep when she turned onto her side, Gary took the opportunity to continue and finish his Valentine Day's cards. But when he saw May's stuff, he stood at a halt and debated what he wanted to do. But due to his stubbornness, Gary grabbed his personal box and went towards the closet. About to place the box back to it's original spot, he noticed a purple and black box in its place. It wasn't rocket science for Gary to know who placed the box there, as he switched the boxes. But thinking it was one of Mickey's boxes since she has been getting chocolate from girls; which amused him, Gary was surprise to see 'To Devil Lone Wolf' on it. Knowing it was from Misty, Gary curiously opened the box. Inside had nine shiny coated, dipped strawberries; with stems cut off nicely lined up and a folded paper off to the side. He quickly pulled the note out to read it.

_Don't get the wrong idea. This isn't supposed to be some liking or love declaration from me. This is more of a thank you gift for being Mr. Concern-About-You –Yadde-Yadda. I was told that you get a lot of chocolates on this day. But since I know you actually don't like chocolate, I made some candy coated strawberries for you. Blah-blah-blaaah!_

After reading the note, Gary looked over at Misty; still asleep, and innocently smile at her weird gesture method moments. Couldn't resist the thoughtful, thank you gift being strawberries, he popped one into his mouth. Once he had swallowed the strawberry, another smile appeared. For he couldn't remember the last time he had fully enjoyed a person's gift before had completely cut ties with his family and friends before his self-journey.

**** Meanwhile – Downstairs ** **

Ash and Richie were going through their section of packages in the dining room before making their late night dinner, as the two looked over at Gary's and Mickey's pile. With three-fourth of Gary's packages were opened but reclosed and none of Mickey's pile were opened, had gotten Ash wondering where Mickey was at. Since he had mentioned he wanted to join them for dinner. About to call Mickey, he and Richie suddenly noticed Gary and Umbreon at his packages. Doing their usual 'ignore-you-game', Ash wasn't interested to keep his attention on Gary. But that all changed when he heard Richie asked Gary what he was eating out from the purple box that he brought with him.

"It's none of your business Richie." Gary replied in an irritated tone as usual.

"Hey man, you can't blame me for being curious as usual. For the last two years, I know you didn't eat anything you received on this day. But all of a sudden now you are? So I'm curious what's in that box and who's it from." Richie said with a smirk and slyly made his way closer to Gary.

"Richie, you come any closer I will deck you hard in the face. Got it?" Gary said with a serious tone and glare.

"Whooooa, so whoever gave Gary that box has left him in a semi-good mood. I got a warning instead of an instant punch!" Richie commented out loud for others to hear, which got them looking in their direction. He then backed up further away after had received another death glare from Gary. "Deny it all you want Gary, but deep down you know it's the trut—" Richie closed his mouth with he saw Gary abruptly placed down his pen and notepad.

"That's it Richie—" Gary was about to smack Richie hard, but stopped in his track when someone placed a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"Hey Gary, by any chance did any of your fans send you factory made box of chocolates?" Derek asked with a grin. He knew it wasn't the best of time to ask but to save a beat down happening in the dormitory, he took his chances. Since he and a few others took notices Gary hasn't been the aggressive lone wolf he had been lately.

"Derek! I should really punch—" Gary had his fist up in the air when he turned around to face Derek. But placed it down when he heard playful coos from Umbreon and Ellie. And not wanting to ruin Umbreon's and Ellie's sudden play date, he let Derek off the hook. "You're lucky that Ellie's around."

"Yeah-yeaaah, she has saved my butt so many times. So about those factories made choco—Whoa, skip the factory made chocolates! I want those remaining candy coated strawberries you got in that box!" Derek shouted, pointing inside Gary's box. Only to quickly laugh it off as a supposedly joke. "J.K., J.K.!"

Gary tremendously glared at Derek, but suddenly picked up his notepad flipping through each page, calling out a list of names. "—Those are the girls that sent me factory made chocolate. Feel free to take them all."

"Wow, thanks? Didn't expect this scenario, weeell I guess I'll be taking the factory made chocolates for Luke and I. It may be a blow to a girl's pride but the two of us roommies' prefer factory made chocolates than handmade cho—"

"Just shut it Derek. I'm done dealing with you and," Gary looked around to see Ash, Richie and the other classmates looking in his direction. "The rest of you guys whose being meddlesome in my business. Seriously everyone just leave me the fuck alone."

Everyone knows when Gary starts using profanity; he's on edge and will snapped at you like a rabid dog, as everyone all slowly continued on with their business and started stepping away from Gary's area. Ash and Richie made their way into the kitchen to start on their food, as Ash then texted Mickey to see if he was coming down or not. He finally received a text back of 'not hungry, but will meet up later after dinner's done'. With many things going through his mind and wanted to ask if things were ok, Ash just left it as is and planned on asking Mickey in person.

**** Sometime Later - After Dinner – Dorm Room #310 ****

Ash opened the door for Mickey to enter in first, and Misty couldn't believe the massive amount of boxes had covered Ash's and Richie's bedroom floor. Misty waved back to Richie when he waved from the untidiness floor, as he sat around to mountain piles of empty boxes and trashes. For the first time Misty appreciated hers and Gary's twenty-four, seven clean room. While making her way across the crammed room towards a chair, Ash had asked if things were alright.

"Uhhh yeah? Why you asked?" Misty replied, as she sunk into Richie's study chair.

Sighing and taking a seat at the edge of his bed, Ash wasn't convinced about Mickey's 'yeah'. "Well with you not being hungry is one thing. But your eyes tell another story. Don't be ashamed, you can totally admit to us that you've been crying. And I know you have because you got the same puffiness aftermath like May does."

"Busted huh? Fine I'll be man enough and admit that I was crying earlier. But I really don't want to get into it." Misty replied back quiet.

"It has something with Gary huh?" Ash asked in an irritated tone.

"In a way? But seriously it's something that I can't discuss with you."

"But you know that I'm here for you and—"

"It's an issue that Gary and I can only discuss about. As we share the same guilt of—ANYWAYS, moving on." Misty said in a vivid tone to get her point across. Even though Gary had told her it wasn't her fault, she still felt guilty. But knowing the fact she and Gary share the same painful, guilt, incident of their parents, she felt Gary was the best person to talk to. That is, whenever she's fully ready to talk about it on her terms.

Richie could sense the awkward vibe in the room. And in order to break it, he had quickly jumped onto a subject that he's been dying to know. "Heeeey Mickey. Sooo I and everyone else has noticed that you haven't picked up any of your packages or even open them. So what gives?"

Misty looked over at Richie with a pitiful stare. "Let's just say that I won't be able to make any of those girls happy."

"Really now? You got me intrigued. Do tell Mickey, do tell."

"Richie, when aren't you quote on quote intrigued?! Fine, I'll get straight to the point. There's actually someone special on my mind and so I don't care for those girls chocolates? Besides, I can bake and make whatever I want." Misty said full with pride of her baking skills. "Oh Ash, how's the chocolate from Misty?"

"As much I hate to admit it, she did a better job compared to most girls. And the Pikachu head shape chocolates was a nice touch on her part. Tell her thanks, but don't let it get to her head. It doesn't mean she can do more little stunts like this. I figure it was Valentine's and I couldn't avoid it."

Misty let out a big smile for getting a compliment from Ash about her hard efforts chocolates. As she forced herself not too be too giddy. "Suuure, but she'll be happy that you still took it and even ate it."

"It's food right? But also I was curious if both of your guys' baking skills were the same level. Which surprisingly it was, baking must run in the Waterflower genes huh?"

"You can say that." Misty replied but looked over at Richie when he called out 'hey'.

"—What else did you end up making before A.J. asked you for help? He had mentioned that you were already in the kitchen making something beforehand."

"Ooooh that. I made some candy coated mix sauce?"

"Oh really now?" Richie asked with a raised eyebrow, along with a smile. "Did it happen to be for some strawberries?"

"Yeeeah? Did A.J. mention about those too?" Misty asked and looked over at Ash when she heard 'no' from him.

"—Gary was eating them when he was downstairs before you replied back about not joining for dinner. So did you make him those treats?"

Misty let out a smile when she just found out that Gary actually took and even ate her thank you gift. "Yeah. But it was like more of a thank you gift for running those courses with Poliwhirl and so on."

"So it wasn't nothing more?" Ash asked, as he suddenly recalled A.J.'s comment of guys can give the chocolate too.

"Ehhh, nooo?" Misty replied with questionable expression.

"Well even though you gave him it to him as a thank you gift, you gave him something on Valentine's Day. Why? You had all those other days?" Ash asked annoyingly and weren't sure why he was giving Mickey a somewhat jealously-third-degree.

"Because when you told me that he doesn't take or eat any of the fans chocolate gifts, I just had the urge to make something for him. That way he had at least something to eat on Valentines?"

"But he has all those different kind of chocolates to choose from—"

"Ash, don't you know that Gary doesn't like chocolate?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow but then quickly looked over at Richie's baffled 'what'.

"—He doesn't like chocolate?! How can he not like chocolate?!" Richie asked in a flabbergast manner.

Misty joined Richie by throwing her arms in the air. "I KNOW right?! I was a bit shocked too when I found out he doesn't care for chocolate during the first week of my transfer! And all that chocolate down stairs he's wasting—Well I have no room to talk either, BUT STILL!"

While going off about more on how someone in general cannot deal life without chocolate, Mickey finally told Richie what Gary does in the room that involved the notepad of his. Ash on the other hand, suddenly started feeling a bit dejected. Not too sure why, but not being able to get a personal treat or gift from Mickey but had gone out of his way for Gary, left him sour. But it suddenly hit him, as he realized why he was feeling a bit envious about the whole Mickey and Gary situation. He remembered Mickey has actually been trying his best to be friends with Gary. Lost in his thoughts about not knowing Gary disliked chocolate; even when they were friends back in the day, he snapped out of it when an empty box hit him.

"What was that for?"

"With you being the space-cadet all of a sudden, Mickey's bidding goodnight."

"Oh, sorry, I got a few things running through my mind. But I'll catch you tomorrow Mickey." Ash said to Mickey; who was already at the door.

"Yeah, after I get done with my punishment tasks. Seeya guys!" Misty walked out the door and the moment the door was shut and no one in the hallway, she jumped with excitement. Due to her two victories of Ash and Gary had taken in her Valentine's treats.

**** A Quarter Pass 9 O' Clock - Dorm Room #320 ****

After both had washed up for the night, Misty was already in her bed with her sleeping attire and Gary was still at his desk; finishing up his remaining 'thank you-rejection. Thinking that Misty has fallen asleep; since the two had a very early morning, Gary did not expect Misty to call out his name when she suddenly rolled over onto her side to face him.

"—About today. Thank you. But can we forget what happened though? I'm just not ready to—"

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's just forget what happened between us and go back to you-leaving-me-the-hell-alone. Got it?" Gary stated in his usual crappy-mean attitude towards her.

"Yeah sure, ass." Misty replied back in annoyed tone towards Gary and quickly rolled onto her other side to hide the smile.

About 10:30 PM, Gary placed all; but two, card envelopes into the big box at the corner of his desk, as a big yawn escaped. Staring down at the two remaining cards, with one addressed to May Oak and the other left blank, he was debating if he should give them out or not. Gary made up his mind after five minutes, as he placed the blank one on Misty's desk, but decided to wait on sending out May's; for the third time. After had made his way to the closet and placing her third 'replied' card in his personal 'May's box', he returned back to his desk. About to turn off his study lamp and joined Umbreon in his bed, Gary stared down at the envelope on Misty's desk and over at her sleeping figure. He then suddenly snatch the envelope off her desk and stuffed it in one of his study books, for he had changed his mind and didn't want to give her, her card anymore.

* * *

**A/N: (02/01/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (3/26/09) Ugggh, finally an update and getting Heart Day over with, so hopefully it isn't too bad XD

Well much lovies and thankies on the last reviews from ya all, always gets me pushing to work on the next chappie. As I'll try my best to work on the next chappie here and there and get it updated ^.^

Much lovelove and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	12. Let's Double Team This

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence

A/N: When talking and/or around the guys, I'll be using "Mickey/him" but from time to time reference of just herself, I'll be using "Misty/her". Unless she is "Cousin Misty"…hopefully not too confusing XD

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 12: Let's Double Team This**

**** Some Days Later; Thursday - After School – Outside Field ****

Misty sighed for the twenty-fifth time out of boredom, as she shut off the hose after had finished watering her tenth flowerbed of the academy. Dragging the hose right along to the next flowerbed, Misty looked over in the East direction and spotted Gary; moving a big equipment from one shed to another. She was now very much thankful for Gary had taken up most of the body labor tasks, as she realized it's his cunning way of looking out for her. Mainly because 'he' is actually a 'she' and that is just his twisted way to show his humanity towards the female species. Recalling her first encounter with Gary as 'Cousin Misty' and how he helped 'her' out, she couldn't help but gave Gary the benefit of the doubt that he wasn't that much of a total jackass he made himself to be. Once Gary had disappeared into one of the sheds, Misty finally started watering the eleventh flowerbed and lost herself deep in thoughts. Soon followed by a dragged out dismal sigh, for she just realized she wasn't satisfaction with her current status relationship with Gary. After the two had agreed to go back to doing their own thing and staying out of each other's business like three days ago, she actually wanted to break off the agreement now. Haven't been around each other since the night on Valentine's, Misty wasn't able to read Gary or find out if their warped relation-status between them has changed for the better or worst. But she hoped for the better, since the two had found out each other's darkest and traumatizing past and how they shared the same guilt in their hearts. Now with no more hidden agendas and genuinely wanting to get to know more about Gary, Misty was stumped on how to get close to him. Within seconds it became the last thing on her mind when she faintly heard 'his' First Year friend called out 'Mickey' in the distance, as she looked in the direction opposite from Gary's. She couldn't help but smile every time she encounters the number one 'cutest-baby-face' of the academy; for she has lost to him by being second runner up. With Georgio running alongside with Delcatty, met up with Misty within seconds.

"Heeey Georgio! Running away from Paul again?"

"Hah, of course! All Paul wants to do is train, train, traaain! You think one would get tired of it. I know I do, as I've grown tired of the entire mini training battles we, First Years, do every class periods. I need some play time before I go crazy you know?" Georgio stated, as he then noticed something. "Where's Poliwhirl?"

"Being the awesome champion he is, he's around the corner watering the other flowerbeds for me. But dude, I'll let you know once you enter your Second and Third year division you're going to miss those mini battles. They have us read and study chapters from thick books and then we're tested on them the next week." A sigh escaped Misty's mouth when she remembered the long, boring chapter she read last night in between chores from Gary. "Sooo anyways, why are you hiding around here in this open space? Paul will probably find you in about ten minutes or so." Misty turned off the water hose and pulled out her cell from her pocket to check the time.

Georgio let out a smile, as he knelt down and petted Delcatty's head. "Oooh because you're here."

"Uhhh come again Georgio? Are you in need of something from me because I'm a Third Year? Because I'll be blunt about and let you know I've been getting a lot of First Years needing and wanting pointless, useless requests from me—"

Georgio stood up with a faint blush on his face. "Weeell Mickey I'll be blunt with you too. I kind of been avoiding what I have been wanted to do for a while now. And thanks to you, I finally got the courage to do so/"

Misty blinked a few times, a bit lost at what Georgio was trying to confess. "Ummm okaaay, go on?"

Cheeks slightly still red, Georgio took in a deep breath. "Can-you-tell-your-cousin-Misty-that-I-like-her-and-I-would-like-the-both-of-us-to-go-on-a-date?!" After that said in one breathe, Georgio was quietly huffing to himself, while waiting on Mickey's answer. But he didn't expect to see Mickey blushed all of a sudden.

"—Whaaaaa?!" Misty yelled out nervously. _'Georgio likes Mist—me?! Oh man what to do?!' _Misty quickly cleared her throat with a tiny smile."Uhhh, really? You like Misty? I—" Misty got cut off when Georgio wrapped his slim arms around her shoulders from her right side. With the two being the same height and being in Georgio's famous 'pleading technique' hold, Misty couldn't pull her cheek away against Georgio's cheek.

"Miiiickey, could you pleeease just pass on the message? Mainly as a heads up for Misty, because I'm planning to ask her for a date the next time I see her. I really like your cousin, not because of her famous gym status but the way she does and stands for things."

"But Georgio, I—"

"If you don't promise me that you'll pass on the message to Misty, I'm not going to let you goooo."

Still pretty much glued to Georgio's face, an 'umm' escaped her mouth, as she knew she'll have to promise him in order to be let go. Because she has been in Georgio's famous grasp many times before and knew there wasn't any other options unless Georgio said so. After the two became quick friends, Misty never thought she would encounter a guy, who's very comfortable being touchy-feely with both genders around him, especially with most of his classmates and upperclassmen. Misty definitely didn't have anything against one's choice of sexual orientation, but she just wasn't sure with Georgio's, until he had confessed about his crush on 'Cousin Misty'. Still a bit baffled but flattered by Georgio, Misty decided to make it his day and promise him his request. But didn't get the chance, due to Georgio have already let her go, while yelping in pain grabbing the back of his head.

"You little Frosh! Just because you have that baby-face and pretty much can get away with murder here among the Professors, doesn't mean it'll work on this dumb Twerp!" Gary shouted unsympathetically towards Georgio after had smacked him lightly at the back of his head.

Georgio puffed his cheeks and gave Gary a pouting like glare. "Gaaary that hurt! And just because you're the badass Lone Wolf doesn't mean you have to pick a fight with others all the time!"

Gary let out a glare, as he took a step forward towards Georgio with a fist in the air. "You little Frosh trying to smart mouth me?!"

Georgio stuck his tongue out at Gary, but quickly covered his face for Gary's fist came towards his direction. But not feeling a punch or two, he pulled his hand away to see that Paul, his purple-greyish haired roommate, had taken Gary's punch for him. "Paul! Are you alright?" Georgio received a glare from his roommate.

"You owe me. Now let's get going, we got training to do." Paul started walking away, but looked over at Gary. "And as for the punch, I'll get you back in a Pokemon Battle."

Misty and Gary just stared at the back of Paul's and Georgio's heads when they just started walking off silently. Misty suddenly felt her soul being pierced by Gary's glare, as she slowly turned her head to face him.

"And you! Why are you being so careless and letting him hold you tight like that?! This is the fourth time this week he's been very close to you!" Gary shouted.

"What are you getting worked up over about?! Everyone knows that Georgio is the touchy feely type! Why are—" Misty paused suddenly when she recalled Gary mentioning 'fourth time', as a grin appeared. "—Fourth time you said eh? Have you been keeping an eye on me?"

"Pleeease, don't think too much of it. When it's the two of you together, squealing and yakking with those annoying voices of yours, it's hard to tune you two out. Plus you two are a couple of eyesores!" Gary replied back heatedly and headed back towards the sheds.

"ARRRG! Sorry for being an eyesore you asshole!" Misty angrily shouted back at the back of Gary's head. Turning around and kicking the muddy ground out of frustration, she turned on the hose full blast. "To think I was somewhat depressed about not being able to connect with him! Grrr—" Misty looked over in the direction she heard a couple of chuckles. Still angry, she gave Ash, Pikachu, Richie and Sparky a nasty glare; which wasn't intended to be for them.

"—Ahaha, Mickey you're such a hoot! And let me guess, Gary being the issue?" Richie asked out loud, as he and Sparky made their way closer.

"Ash, tell him what he has woooon!" Misty said sarcastically, turning off the water hose.

"Well Mickey, Richie has won a, umm, he won hmm—" Ash pondered what would be good reply but instantly glared at Mickey and Richie due to their laughter. "Just shut it you guys! So what I screwed up the game host impersonator. So what did Gary do or say that got you riled up this time?"

"Pssh really nothing big, he called me and Georgio a couple of eyesores. But dude, I just found out that Georgio likes Misty! Like really likes her for the stuff she does and stands for things." Misty said out loud towards Ash and Richie.

"Really? I didn't see that one coming, especially from Georgio." Ash said bluntly.

Misty eyed Ash questionably. "What is that supposed to mean Ash?"

"Well Misty is pretty popular and has been somewhat the talk among guys. But not to sound rude or anything but none of them really like your cousin's type? They only like her more for looks and the whole Gym Leader title. But I'm just really surprised to find out Georgio likes her. That image is just hard to picture in a way."

"Excuuuse me? What's so hard to picture of Georgio liking Misty?!" Misty asked in an irritated tone.

"Uhhh umm I guess really not that hard to picture? Let's see, baby-face Georgio with scary, yet cocky Misty just doesn't seem right. I just can't pictu—" Ash suddenly stopped when he saw the pissed off expression on Mickey's face.

"Well SORRY that my cousin isn't picture perfect for you to picture her with someone in general! You know what Ash, whatever! Just don't bother me—Poliwhirl! I'm coming towards your way!"

"Hey Mickey, I'm sorry. I didn—" Ash then stopped in mid-sentence when Mickey had hastily disappeared around the corner. "—Seriously Richie, what just happened? Did I cross the line? Is Mickey really that angry about what I said?" Ash asked Richie but soon the both of them turned to see Gary chuckling quietly with Umbreon when they walked by.

"Think about Loser, you just insulted his cousin who he's like attached to since they were young. It's like they are almost the same person, don't you agree? Insult one, you're pretty much insulted the other. Hah, and what you commented about Misty, I won't be too surprised if Mickey stays mad at you for a while." Gary let out an 'in your face' smirk, as he commanded Umbreon to follow him to their next destination. He couldn't help but to chuckle at Ash and Richie one last time when he passed them. _'—Pure entrainment from those two.'_

The moment Gary had disappeared from their sights; Richie let out a whistle and commented to Ash that he had to agree with Gary about Mickey going to be upset with him. Letting out a sigh of defeat and realizing the damage is done, Ash was already thinking of ways how to apologize and make it up to Mickey and now somewhat Misty.

**** Later on that Evening – Dorm Room #320 ****

A smirk appeared on Gary's f ace when he and Umbreon entered the room to see Misty; at her desk, angrily jabbing at her dinner. "Still angry at Ash?" Gary asked in a mocking tone.

Misty turned around and glared at Gary. "Why would you care?!"

"I don't. I think it's kind of amusing." Gary coolly replied taking a seat at his study desk with his dinner. "It's just amusing that you're so head over heels over a lame loser, who wants nothing to with Cousin Misty. But yet he's attached to your boy-self."

"And how do you know he's attached to my boy-self?" Misty annoyingly asked.

"Since you shut off your cell, the Loser actually sucked it up and asked me on your where about down in the kitchen. You two are kind of pathetic."

Misty looked over with the same annoyed glare. "Whatever. I rather be pathetic than be like you who doesn't know the feeling of compassion." Misty said harshly but soon regretted it when Gary didn't retaliate back and just quietly ate from his plate. "I'm sorry, that was kind of a low blow. I really want us to be frien—"

"Whatever Mickey, just shut up and eat your dinner. Save your crappy I want to be friends' speech. You know that I'm here for my personal goals and not here to make friends. Just because I can deal with you as my roommates, doesn't mean you and I will be friends, got it?" Gary stated and looked away, missing Misty's sneer.

"I'll get you to change your mind Gary. Mark my words, sooner or later I'll pull stunts to show you how serious I want us to be friends. And it won't be to hard either because I have a feeling that you'll be around keeping an eye out on me. Like the last couple of weeks." Misty stated and quietly got out from her chair.

Gary's eyes widen at the fact he got called out but quickly recomposed himself before slyly looking over at Misty. But she was already gone and at the door. "Whatever. You're such a big hassle." Gary said not caring if Misty had heard him or not. He sank deeper in his chair when he heard the door shut. A heavy sigh soon follow when he stared down at the study book that still had Misty's card hidden inside. _'—A real big hassle, don't look more into it Twerp. I'm only being nice to you because of my promise to my mom.'_

**** Next Day; Friday – Outside on the Main Academy's Battlefield ****

Every student of the academy sat in their designated Year Division section, as Ash and Richie sat in their usual spot of dead center of the Third Years' bleachers. Normally Mickey would have sat with the two but since 'he' was still upset with Ash, 'he' decided to sit in the front row with the few others. One of the few being Gary; who sat at the end of the bleacher for easy access and departure for battle practices and dismissals. Sitting by herself in the center of the front row Misty could hear some of her classmates' whispers and mumbles about what had caused 'him' to be upset with Ash. She couldn't believe how the boys at Viridian's Academy could be such big gossipers, as some had no shame of being loud with their curiosity; especially behind her back. About seconds away lashing out at her classmates, they were saved from Mickey's wrath when Principal Dean called for everyone's attention on a microphone.

"Alright my First, Second and Third Years, it's another Friday Practice Battle. But reviewing last few weeks battle status reports, I'm not sure if I can say it's a good or bad thing. About most of you guys have been consistent with your techniques and tactics to win the battle. But it's still not up to my standards, especially when I don't see major improvements. I think the main thing that is causing these steady results is the fact most of you are doing the same battle routines. So—" Principal Dean stopped due to a student in one of the front row waving his arms, as he let out a sigh. "—What is it Waterflower?"

"Principal Dean! I got this crazy idea in my head that I know will break our quote on quote same routines of ours!" Misty shouted.

"What is this crazy idea of yours Waterflower? It isn't going to cause an uproar like the last few events you caused is it?" Principal Dean asked in a serious tone; while most of the student bodies started laughing and chuckling at Mickey being 'called out'.

Misty gave out a pouty glare, but soon replaced it with a determined grin. "I propose a Double Team battle. It'll definitely change up the battling status reports on all of us right?!"

About everyone was surprised and intrigued at Mickey's idea since they never done a Double Team battle. But Gary on the other hand was on the fence of working with another in a battle, as he glared down over at Mickey.

"Working together with another in a battle match? What is that going to prove? There will still be a winner and a loser at each battle. So working with another is going to be a hassle!" Gary shouted.

Misty glared back over at Gary. "Blah-blah-blah, hassle this, hassle that, EVERYTHING is a hassle to you! Just shut up and deal with it!"

With the little spat between Gary and Mickey, it started to get noisy among the students by discussing how to go about it, as Principal Dean then had called out for their attention again.

"Alright, besides Gary and the some others, it seems Waterflower's crazy idea is a big hit among the rest of you. Since I want to see different results, I'm going to approve this Double Team idea. As we'll randomly pair up—What is it Waterflower?"

Misty then placed down her arm. "Umm since it was my idea can I add a couple of more things to the Double Team?"

"Fine, but if I don't like it I'll just decline it." Principal Dean replied back, waiting along with everyone else for Mickey's add-ons.

"I don't want to have this first Double Team battle being randomly paired up. And I know that you don't like the idea of us picking our partners either, so it leaves me to propose Dorm Rooms verses Doom Rooms. Don't forget Principal Dean, you did wanted Gary and I to be able to work together right? This is a perfect way to prove it to you." Misty said it loud and proud. She then slightly looked over at Gary; who's grief-stricken in the palm of his hand. But she then looked straight back at the Principal and the Professors. "And last request, I want dorm room three-two-zero verses dorm room three-one-zero to be the first battle!"

After the demands were heard, everyone, including Gary and her all looked in Ash's and Richie's direction. Ash and Richie didn't expect the declaration-challenge from Mickey, but Ash was the first to jump onto his feet with excitement. Even though he knew that Mickey's still mad at him, he couldn't help it of the idea of finally getting a chance to battle against Mickey.

"Dorm room three-one-zero will take on your challenge!" Ash shouted down at Mickey.

"Then its settle isn't?!" Misty said out loud, as she turned around to face Principal Dean. "Alright can we get your approval?"

"You and Ash are in agreement, but what about your roommate partners? Are they fine with it?" Principal Dean asked, as he then saw Richie stood onto his feet.

"Hell yeah I'm all up for it! No objection from me!" Richie shouted.

Everyone all casually looked down over at Gary's direction for his answer. As there was a pause and awkwardness in the atmosphere, Misty decided to be the first one to make the first move towards Gary. But she was beaten to the action by non-other than the great one himself, Gary, when he took the liberty to get onto his feet and made his way towards the field.

"Let's just get this stupid double team battle over with."

Misty let out a victory grin when Gary walk passed her with an annoyed grunt, as she then turned around and gave Ash and Richie a competitive stare and smirk before turning back around to follow right behind Gary.

After had received the competitive stare from Mickey; similar to Misty's when they had their battle at Lil' Panda's, Ash admittedly realized how much the two cousins are very much alike. Brushing the jumbled feeling aside, he excitedly followed behind Richie down the bleacher stairs and towards the battle field.

While waiting on the selected Professor on figuring and finalizing how to go about the recording of the Double Team battle results, Sparky, Pikachu, Poliwhirl and Umbreon stood next to their masters'. Richie, Ash, Mickey and Gary all stood at the middle of the field exchanging stares at each other.

"So with you proposing to challenge Richie and I, does that mean you're not upset with me anymore Mickey?" Ash asked.

"Pleeease, I'm still upset with you insulting Misty like that yesterday! I just figure battling it out with you would just release some tension. But once the both of us beat you two, I probably won't be that upset anymore." Misty said confidently, next to Gary; who now has his back turned again the three.

Richie let out a chuckle, as he leaned in a bit forward towards Mickey. "You really think you and Gary can beat the two of us? Sorry Mickey, with Gary over there, who's never partnered up with anyone before, I just don't see that happening. Also you two are facing the top three tag team partners in Viridian. Even though you haven't seen Ash and I in tag team battles, but I know your cousin has."

Misty's eyes widen for she had completely forgotten that Ash and Richie are in the top three records of Tag Teams at Lil' Pandas', as they've held the number one spot of Tag Team Partners more than she can recall in Lili's record books. "Oooh right, I kind of recall Misty mentioning something about you two being the top tag team partners, but you know what? This isn't Lil' Pandas', so you're going down Richie. Oh and you too Ash!" Misty shouted while pointing straight at her opponents. But then placed it down when she saw Ash's determined stare.

"Mickey, I'm really sorry for the insult. I should have considered the fact she's your cousin and you're very protective and attached to her. But I'm not sorry what I'm about to say next," A smirk suddenly appeared. "You're the one that is going to lose this battle."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! Want to put a couple of wagers on this battle?" Ash asked, as a scent of déjà vu hit him. "The winners, Richie and I, get to request something from you and Gary. And vice versa, but I don't see the vice versa happening, right Richie?"

"Damn right about that. I'm up for those conditions. What about you two? Since you two will be the losing team." Richie replied in a mocking tone and smile.

"Pssh, we're not going to be the losing team! Right Gary?!" Misty asked out loud and looked over at Gary.

Gary annoyingly glared at the three. "Ash, Richie prepares yourselves to do your request right after this battle." As Gary walked away heading towards his post-stand.

Ash and Richie were determined to win and show Gary and Mickey how much they had underestimated them and their potential Pikachus. Heading towards their side of the battlefield, the two ordered their partners to get ready. Sparky; on all fours, had a fierce expression that matches Pikachu's; who stood tall with clutched fists, as they all stared straight ahead at their provoking opponents.

On the other side, Poliwhirl punched the air a few times and then pointed in Pikachu and Sparky's direction; indicating the two were going down. Umbreon calmly sat with a sneer over his shoulders, which caused more provoking. But the moment they heard two word whispers from each of their master; who were about ten feet apart, the two took on a serious focus stance.

The moment the starter gun shot went off, Ash and Richie both started off with Agility Boost, as Pikachu and Sparky did their fast double charge towards Poliwhirl and Umbreon. Zig-zagging and inching closer to their calm-stance opponents, Sparky charged towards Umbreon and Pikachu charged towards Poliwhirl. About a foot away from making physical contact with their opponents with a double Slam attack, Ash and Richie were more confused at why Poliwhirl and Umbreon haven't budged from their spot. That all changed within a second when everyone heard Gary and Mickey shouted out 'now' in unison. Hidden Power was used, as Umbreon's eyes glowed white and a sudden radiate wave was released from his body, knocking Sparky into the air. Pikachu was also sent into the air when Poliwhirl nailed him with his Focus Punch.

Gary looked over to his left when he felt Misty's stare, as a tiny smirk appeared. "New technique I see."

"Like wise with you and Umbreon—" Misty then looked over straight head when she heard Richie yelled out for Sparky to prepare a 'spring' stance and Ash had yelled out to Pikachu to jump towards Sparky. Misty then looked back at Gary. "Watch it Gary, Ash is going to use Shock W—"

"Umbreon Dig!" Gary calmly commanded, as he stared straight ahead at Ash.

"Shock Wave Pikachu!" Ash yelled out, but clutched his fist for he knew it was a bit too late. Since Umbreon managed to avoid the attack with his Dig. But Poliwhirl got caught in the Shock Wave, as Ash looked over at Richie. "One's better than none."

"Of course—Sparky, Charge Beam on Poliwhirl before he gets up!"

"Chuuuuuuuuu!" Sparky shot out a direct hit beam at Poliwhirl.

"Alright Sparky! Slam!" Richie shouted, as he watched Sparky do a 360 spin with his tail to whip Poliwhirl but fail to do so. Due to Umbreon's side Tackle.

"Good job Umbreon, now Helping Hand!" Gary shouted and while Umbreon was helping out Poliwhirl back onto his feet with almost completely recovered health status, Gary looked over at Misty. "Seriously?! You tell me to watch out because you knew what Ash was going to use right?! Why the hell didn't you use Dig or even at least gotten out of the way for less damage?! And thanks to you, Umbreon's Helping Hand is already used up!"

"Poliwhirl, run to the opposite side!" Misty shouted the moment she saw Poliwhirl recovered and on to his feet.

"Pikachu, follow Poliwhirl! And Mickey why are you running away?" Ash asked in a mocking tone, as he caught the glare from Mickey from the other side.

"Running away? Pfft! More like strategic!" Misty yelled out but then quickly looked over at Gary. "Well SORRY that I haven't gotten Poliwhirl to master Dig yet and maaaybe I was a bit concern for you and Umbreon!"

"Umbreon, Pursuit Pikachu!"

Richie became annoyed at the fact Umbreon jumped over Sparky and started chasing after Pikachu. "Don't think you can get away that easily, Agility after Umbreon!"

The right corner of Gary's lips curled when he spot Sparky coming right up behind Umbreon. "You fell for it. Umbreon Confuse Ray!" Gary irksomely glared over at Misty when Umbreon flipped-around and locked onto Sparky's eyes; causing Sparky to stumble backwards. "You're an idiot! It's really no time to concern about each other! Why didn't you just do something else?! You of all people should know that any electric attacks weaken the Water type's body!"

"Poliwhirl STOP!" Misty commanded, as Poliwhirl stopped in his track causing Pikachu to run into his back and fall backwards. "Body Slam!" While Poliwhirl did a back flip into the air and landed down onto Pikachu; leaving him paralyzed, Misty glared over at Gary. "Have you forgotten it's a DOUBLE TEAM battle?! There's two of them and two of us and we have to watch for each other or else! And I of all people of course know that Water types get weaker and have lower chances against Electrics types! But you know very well that I'm no ordinary student! And this is my Poliwhirl we're talking about! He can withstand up to many Electrics types."

While waiting and hoping that Pikachu snap out of his paralyzed faze, Ash looked over at Richie with an astonish expression. "How can those two argue at a time like this and still pull off battle tactics like it's nothing?!"

Richie let out a sigh and head shake at Mickey and Gary; who were now just glaring at each other. "I don't know. And you would have think at least one of them would do more damage with Sparky all dazed and your Pikachu still paralyzed—" Richie looked away from Ash when he saw Sparky, stood still after his confusion had worn off. "Sparky Thunder Wave!"

Umbreon a bit preoccupied at his master's bickering with his roommate, he got hit and became paralyzed. And soon was hit by Sparky Tackle attack, which caused Umbreon knocking Poliwhirl down onto his side.

"You know Mickey, I was kind of expecting more out of you!" Ash taunted, as he caught Mickey's glare after the shock of 'his' Poliwhirl being knocked over.

"You're telling me that you weren't surprised after being caught off guard with Poliwhirl's Body Slam? And have you forgotten Pikachu is still paralyzed and still will be, another Body Slam!" Misty shouted back.

"Not this time! Ready Richie?! Pikachu Double Team!"

Richie let out a smirk. "Sparky, Double Team with Pikachu!"

With double of the Double Team attack, Poliwhirl and Umbreon were completely surrounded by illusion images of Pikachus. Before even getting a chance to be 'on guard' by their masters irritated tone commands, Poliwhirl and Umbreon were getting hit at every angle with side tackles and getting weak by the seconds.

Gary lowered his eyes towards the ground, as he let out a low growl. "At the speed they're going, Umbreon and Poliwhirl will soon be at their limits before a big strike is needed."

Misty surprisingly looked over at Gary due to his comment. "Well then have Umbreon get out of it! I'll somehow have Poliwhirl distract Pikachu and Sparky!" Misty hissed over at Gary.

"I can't. I'm surprise you haven't noticed by now Umbreon is a bit vulnerable after had used up a lot of his energy in the previous attacks." Gary hissed back. "And with it being double the Double Team, Umbreon is going to be out soon—"

"Try Bubble attack in three sixty motion!" Misty cut off Gary to call out Poliwhirl's attack. With a massive of bubbles coming out from Poliwhirl's hand; as he tried his best spinning in circle, he and Umbreon were still getting hit. But Misty weirdly let out a satisfaction smile. "Their speed has slowed down."

Richie slightly looked over at Ash and let out a huff. "Their speed has reduced thanks to Mickey's Bubble command. Shall we pull back and do the Double Iron Tails?"

Ash let out a smirk over at Richie. "Well it's now or never right? Umbreon is really vulnerable. Let's go for it."

Ash and Richie at the same time commanded Pikachu and Sparky to quickly pull away from Poliwhirl and Umbreon; leaving the two barely on their feet and paws, breathing heavily. But it wasn't long 'Double Iron Tails Attack' was yelled in unison. With both Pikachus; Sparky a bit ahead of Pikachu, in midair their tails started to shine and slowly formed into steel. Poliwhirl and Umbreon were a few feet away from receiving a deathly blow. But Mickey had quickly shouted out Hypnosis; for she knew Sparky would fall into a slumber. Gary on the other hand, decided to counter with his own Iron Tail against Pikachu; as Umbreon focused all his remaining strength into his tail.

"Are you mad?! Umbreon is too weak to even counter Ash's attack!"

"Just shut it, it's my call!" Gary shouted back.

"Not if I can help it!" Misty yelled back at Gary and the moment she saw Sparky sleepily hit the ground, she looked at Umbreon. "Umbreon cancel Iron Tail and use Guard Swap!"

When the command was made from Mickey to Gary's Umbreon, everyone was pretty much left speechless and wondered if Mickey was going mad for thinking that someone else's partner was going to listen to them. Gary shot a glare over at Misty.

"The hell?! Do you reall—" Gary shot his head in the direction of his Umbreon who's body let out an aura that indicated his success of swapping Pikachu's defense. Even though have been struck by Pikachu's Iron Tail, Umbreon was still on his feet. Gary and everyone else; besides Misty, were left in awe at what just happened.

"Yeees!" Misty cheered in victory, as it was also an indication of a slap to Gary's face. She gave Gary a snooty smile before looking over in Ash's direction when she heard a loud 'hey'.

"—How is that possible?! Umbreon isn't yours! And Pikachu be on guard next to Sparky until he wakens!" Ash shouted, as he watched Pikachu fall back heading towards Sparky before looking over at Richie.

"Dude Mickey, what kind of game is you trying to pull on us here?!" Richie asked, pretty flabbergasted.

Misty let out a cocky smirk towards Ash and Richie. "Pfft, it's a Double Team right? Besides I'm just that skilled. Umbreon charge at full speed and use Screech on both Pikachu and Sparky!"

Gary watched Umbreon charged and managed to hit Pikachu and Sparky with Screech to weaken more of their defenses. A bit annoyed at Misty's stunt of taking over Umbreon, Gary made it a mini verses battle between him and Misty. "Two can play this game! Poliwhirl! Their defenses are down, charge at Pikachu with a Double Slap!"

"Poli!" Poliwhirl shouted in an aggressive but excited tone when heard from Gary's voice. As he had grown more of a liking to the hot headed guy. Charging towards Pikachu nailing a couple of Double Slaps and with the last slap coming from his right hand, Poliwhirl made sure it was going to be a hard one. And sure enough it was, as it sent Pikachu flying across the battlefield.

"Poliwhirl, Wake Up Slap on Sparky." Gary calmly commanded, and saw that Sparky received a painful wake up call and flew across the battle field landing next to Pikachu. Gary sneered over at Misty. "You're definitely skilled for being able to get Umbreon to listen to you. I'll give you that. But you're not skilled enough like me." Gary looked away from Misty, as smirk a merged on his face when he faced towards Poliwhirl and Umbreon. With both Pikachu slowly getting onto their feet, he knew he couldn't waste any more time. "Poliwhirl, let's show your master what I taught you during our training courses."

"You taught Poliwhirl something?! I don't recall that happening! I was always watching you two!" Misty shouted in surprised at the news.

"And why do you think I commented of you not being skilled as me? Now Umbreon jump towards Poliwhirl and Poliwhirl grab a hold of Umbreon and use Fling! And Umbreon become your Shadow Ball!"

Upon hearing Fling, Poliwhirl knew to throw Umbreon towards Pikachu and Sparky and the moment Umbreon was thrown across the field. Instead of shooting out Shadow Balls, he had rolled into a ball himself, letting out dark energy; a new technique he and his masters had inquired after months of training.

With Ash and Richie very annoyed at the unexpected outcome of the Double Team match and Gary and Mickey switching up on their Pokémon, they still remained calm. Mainly because they knew they were still going to be the victors. With Gary had ordered a 'special attack technique', Ash and Richie ordered Light Screen; which will cancel out Umbreon's attack and leave no damage to either of their Pikachus. Also due to the light barrier, Umbreon had become weak again.

Misty soon joined Gary with the troubled curses, for she was angry at Gary's Fling stunt of using Umbreon. With being so far away and even if she wanted to, there wasn't enough time for Poliwhirl to use his new technique. His Brick Break would have been perfect to break the light barrier for Umbreon's perfect extrusion. But within seconds Misty's eyes widen when she heard 'Hydro Pump' from Gary.

"Ahhh! Poliwhirl cancel!" Misty shouted. But since it was Poliwhirl's regular Hydro Pump and not the charging like 'Super Hydro Pump', the water had already been released from Poliwhirl. As Misty then looked over at Gary angrily. "What have you done!?"

"That Hydro Pump has a higher chance of going through that Light Screen than the Shadow Ball!"

"Yeah but now—"

"Perfect! Pikachu, Sparky!" Ash shouted with a victorious smile, that matched Richie's.

Richie then couldn't help himself and pointed in Gary's and Mickey's direction. "You two know what to do!"

Before Poliwhirl's and Umbreon's attack could even hit the Light Screen, a massive powerful wave of Thunder appeared from both Pikachus and with Poliwhirl's water and Umbreon being next to it, the Thunder attack caused more damage to Umbreon and Poliwhirl bodies. With the two unconsciously on the ground, Principal Dean quickly announced Dorm Room Three One Zero the winners. While half of the academy cheered at the exciting battle and others were still left in awe, Ash and Richie had called back their Pokémon partners for a victory salute. Misty and even Gary both ran towards their fallen partners in the middle of the battle field.

Pulling out a water bottle; that she always has by her side, from her jacket pocket, Misty poured what remaining water she had on Poliwhirl while cleaning his wounds. She then shot a nasty glare over at Gary; who kneeled down at Umbreon's side and lightly petting him to wake up. "What were you seriously thinking?! Hydro Pump?! That was a water attack that you sent towards two Electrics! Didn't you realize the whole time I didn't use any water attacks?!" Misty yelled at Gary, while holding onto Poliwhirl.

"That attack had a higher chance then Umbreon's! And what happen to Poliwhirl can withstand Electrics?!" Gary retaliated back angrily, for he was in a foul mood of losing against Ash and Richie.

"Let me be the first to call you a Dumbass, you Dumbass you! Of course I can gloat about my Poliwhirl and my other water Pokémon team members being able to withstand up against a lot of Electrics type. Especially back at home and you definitely saw it in this battle too. But, like your ace partner Umbreon, mine has their limits too!" Misty yelled back at Gary, as she caught the death glare. Waiting for what Gary would dare to say next, she never got it. For two human figure shadows on the ground stood in front of her. Misty looked up to see Ash and Richie carrying their Pikachus in their arms.

"Not to rudely interrupt your guy's non-stop quarreling, but we have a couple of important matters to deal with. One being, that Principal Dean just suggested us to take our Pokémons to Nurse Joy and Brock for check in and," Richie paused for a second, as he slightly looked over at Ash's calm and quiet composed face. Deciding not to waste any more time, he looked back down at Mickey and Gary with a wicked smile. "Two, the discussion of the Winner's requests from the Losers."

* * *

**A/N: (02/10/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (4/30/09) I got around doing a fan art scene of the stare down from Richie, Ash, Sparky, Pikachu VS Mickey/Misty, Gary, Poliwhirl, Umbreon. If interested to how it turned out and alongside with other AFL sketches of Gary, Mickey/Misty, Ash and Richie just go to my profile and there will be links.

Thankies so muchies for the last chappie's reviews as it helped me to set up this and next upcoming chap! Lovies, take care and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	13. Tiny Changes Towards You

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence**

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 13: Tiny Changes Towards You**

**** Outside of the East Door Entrances ****

After had dropped off all their Pokémon with Brock at Nurse Joy's Poke-Center office, Gary, Misty, Ash and Richie stood silently at the stairwell in front of the door entrances. It only lasted for about ten seconds before Gary annoyingly glared and cleared his throat at Ash and Richie.

"Let's get these requests over with."

Richie nearly stumbles towards Gary's comment. "Hey man, we need time to think of the requests—"

"You two had enough time to think about from the moment we walked off the battlefield to the Nurse Joy's office and to this very spot." Gary snapped back, but eyed Ash when he heard him sigh.

"Aren't you being a bit unreasonable? It's only been like twenty minutes and we—"

"Being unreasonable is me walking off right now and not doing the requests. But since I don't walk out on bets, I'm being a bit lenient. So either you two use it or lose in the next five minutes, got it? I don't care if Mickey does his now or later, I just want mine to be done and over with."

Misty could tell Gary wasn't pleased and getting very impatience at the idea of doing the requests; especially from Ash and Richie. Trying to make the situation better for all of them, she lean towards Ash and Richie and convinced them to think of something before the 'Lone Wolf' cause some foul plays. Receiving understanding nods from Ash and Richie, the atmosphere among the four became silent again. It was the longest thirty seconds that went on by before Ash cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"My request is a bit of information from you Gary. What's the secret do you have a hold of on Mickey that you can get him expel instantly? This is referring to the other day you had threaten me for not letting you." Ash said calmly, as he really wanted to know since that day. Tensely waiting for Gary's response, he didn't notice Mickey's uneasy facial expression when she was looking back and forth at the two.

Gary crossed his arms and pretends to pondered about it. He then clicked his tongue the moment he looked away from Ash. "Can't full fill that request. Alright, one down, one more to—"

"Wait a second! What do you mean you can't full fill that request?! The deal was loser does what the winner request. And a deal is a deal isn't Gary?! You never back out on any deals, especially when we were kids."

"Well hate to admit it, but you're right about that. I don't back out on deals. That's why I can't full your request deal."

Ash gave Gary an annoyed stare, which still hasn't looked back over them. "Why not then?"

Gary finally looked over in Ash's, Richie's and Misty's direction and pointed at Mickey. "I already made a deal with that twerp friend of yours that I wasn't going to tell his secret. Well, that is until it's to my conveniences or if he really pisses me off." Gary caught Misty's relieved sigh and her 'thank you' stare, before returning his at Ash. "So you just wasted your request and tough luck. If you really want to know, ask him yourself." Gary said in serious tone and quickly looked over at Richie. "What's it going to be? You have about less than three minutes before I walk off."

Richie let out a sneer at Gary. "This is just to annoy the hell out of you. What I want is that Ash and I are now allowed to enter yours and Mickey's room when we want to hang out with Mickey."

Gary literally cringed at the request, as he let out one of the worst death glares at Richie. Bad enough he currently has to share it with someone; who isn't the same sex gender, but now letting someone else into his room made him feel more irksome. "No de—"

"And before you finish that no deal sentence of yours, I have to say there should be really no reasons for you to back out on this request right? So suck it up and deal with it Gar—"

"Fine. Only once a week and I can be any day of your choice and that's final. You can take it or leave it because I'm walking off now."

The moment Richie said 'fine' to confirm the deal; Gary turned around and started walking back towards the battlefield. But stopped when he saw Principal Dean heading his and the others direction. Principal Dean called out Gary's and Mickey's name for a talk. Misty looked over at Ash and Richie to excused 'himself' and they will continue the request for 'him' when he return after the talk. With about two minutes that went on by, Ash and Richie were still at their spot, as they tried to make out what Principal Dean was discussing about with Mickey and Gary from afar. But not being able to hear a thing or even see Mickey's or Gary's expression, Richie convinced Ash that they should sneak up closer in hearing range. Ash pretty curious himself, decided to follow but the second they were about to, Principal Dean started returning back to the battlefield and Mickey turned around and held up his index finger to indicate 'just a minute'. As Ash and Richie watched on to see Mickey had pulled Gary off to the side by the arm, which really made the two more curious. But they waited for a bit just in case Mickey had looked to see if they had stayed put.

Misty indeed had peeked to check up on Ash and Richie to make sure they were still in their spot, as they were casually talking to each other. She then quickly returned back to Gary. "Hey ummm, thanks for not exposing my secret when Ash asked about it for the deal request, even though it kind of made you lose face—"

"Please, do you really think I did it just for you stay here a bit longer? Like I mention to the Loser, our deal was made first and I don't attend to break it until it's to my convenience. And having you around doing all the busy work, gives me more free time with Umbreon and my other Pokémon. But besides all that, those two now are going to invade my room because of yo—"

"Well whatever ok?! Quit thinking you're all that high and mighty on that imaginative Ponyta of yours! Have you forgotten that we lost because of your last command?! I really don't want to be pointing fingers at you, buuuut," Misty couldn't help but jabbed her index finger at his chest, even if she was contradicting herself. "Enough said. Overall I just wanted to say thanks ok? Because I know you could send me away in a blink of an eye, but you haven't. So thanks." Misty said in a sincere tone, which caused Gary to give her an awkward stare. Which lead her to feel awkward herself, but quickly changed the subject. "Come ooon, besides us losing, look on the bright side. Thanks to my idea of our team work battling performances, we are no longer doing our punishment list." Misty said with a goofy grin and popped her collar.

Gary stared down at Misty for a second before his right hand casually made its way on top of her head. "You're such, a—Goober." He turned away with a pair of rolled eyes and ruffled up her hair before completely walked out of her reach. "But A for effort for looking on the bright side."

With Gary walking down the path, Misty stood in her spot with a flushed smile at the thought of Gary's action and semi-compliment. While dazed and preoccupied with fixing her ruffled up hair, Ash, not too far along side with Richie; who held small tree branches that he broke off as cover-up, the two had saw the flushed expression. Didn't make it in time for 'ear range' of the conversation, Richie started pondering on what the conversation was between the two. Ash was another story, for some reason he was a bit more envious after seeing Mickey's gaze towards Gary. Not really sure if it's the relationship the two shared lately or the fact that he keeps on catching the aftermath reactions or expressions on Mickey's face that reminded him of May's. Realizing that he and Richie were sneaking up closer to Mickey, Ash played it off like they _just_ decided to walk towards him when he yelled out Mickey's name.

"Oh hey! I guess it took more than a minute. But I guess good timing coming down here right?" Misty asked uncertain if had heard any part of the conversation that would lead into more curiosity.

"Yeaaah, in a way? So what's the squabble this time?" Ash asked.

"To be honest, I don't know if it was a full-on-out argument? I don't know, it was kind of different between us."

Richie let out 'pfft' sound at Mickey. "Well that's a first. But hey, it seems like you're not mad at Ash anymore."

Misty eyes widen, as she then backed away from Ash and Richie. "Ahhhh! Been so caught up with everything since the battle I totally forgot about being mad!"

Ash let out a tiny 'heh' at Mickey's frantic motion. "Well if you forgot about it, then it seems like it's not a big deal anymore?"

"Well it might not be such a big deal anymore, but it still upsetting to hear you of all people to insult—"

"Why only me?! Why are you being so butt hurt about it? Doesn't Gary insults you on a daily bases? Me with one little insult to your cousin you're mad at me more than all those times when you're angry at Gary combined!" Ash raised his voice, while he noticed Mickey had backed up a further away.

"That's because he's a different case—"

"How is he a different case?!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's because I care what you think and not his?! You know what? End of discussion." Misty replied with a serious face and turned around. "As for the requests, you two have awhile to think about it. Unless you know what you want, say it now so I can get it done and over with. Or save it for later, I don't care. Just leave me alone until further notice."

Richie blinked a few times at Mickey; who hastily was down the path, as he let out a bomb sounding whistle. "—For not caring for Gary as much, Mickey sure has picked up some of his behavior traits."

"How did I become the bad guy again? All I was trying was to get my answers."

"Answers? Well if you really want them, then use your request. But if I were you I would let Mickey calm down and leave him be first. You know how hot tempered he can get, just like his cousin. Come on, let's head back." Richie said, as he was the first to start walking.

Thinking to himself for second on what to do, he finally soon follow, with a sigh escaping. _'I guess the brighter side is that you care more what I think than his…'_

**** Meanwhile at the Bleachers ****

Resting his back against the bleachers; from his seat, Gary looked over to his left when he saw Misty out the corner of his eye, as the two stared at each other before she quickly walked passed him. Gary then let out a mental self-chuckle at the fact knowing she's still angry at Ash. The moment he looked away from Misty; who sat down angrily, Ash and Richie made it around the corner. Curious with the whole ordeal, Gary cautiously eyed Ash to see him looking like a lost puppy eyeing Mickey. When Ash and Richie walked up one of the stairs steps; Gary shifted his stare upon Misty; deeply consternating on the current Tag Team Battle on the field. With not even a glace or any other reaction from Misty towards Ash or Richie, Gary mentally chuckled again and finally started watching the current battle.

**** Later that Evening – Dorm Room #320 ****

"—Let's see, I mentioned about being bombard at lunch about the whole tag team battle idea, then some of the awesome Tag Team battles. Mmmm it's seems like I'm missing something." Misty said slowly into her cell, lying down on her bed.

Duplica on the other line let out a sigh. "Really Misty? You've mention a lot in the last hour but I didn't hear anything about Ash or Gary besides relating to the battle. What are you hiding from your best friend? About every day you either text or call me regarding some relation towards Ash and Gary and the fact that you're not constantly mentioning about Ash or bashing on that lonely roommate of yours, something happen huh? So spill it. I don't care if I have to be late for my show, just give it to me in a nutshell."

"Damn, I was so close. Fiiiine I'll tell it in a nutshell, I don't want to be the reason why you're late for your show. And I don't want to hold that burden over my head again. Anyways, Ash and I kind of got into a deeper argument of the whole insulting of quote on quote Cousin Misty. And it happened right after Gary who semi didn't argue back with me after I had yelled at him."

"Sooo you're pretty much saying Ash's and Gary's role with you switched?" Duplica asked in a very surprising tone.

"Yeaaah and besides the weird awkwardness that was between Gary and I for a few seconds, I somewhat got a compliment from him before he took off today. Besides his sly actions, I was left me a bit happy in a way? Probably because I think that was the first time hearing something nice from him? Also he didn't call me a twerp likes usual and his tone was different when he called me a goober. Umm being called a goober is a good thing right?"

"I see. And where was Ash when that happened between you and Gary? And I would say being called a goober then a twerp from Gary would be a good thing? You weren't being a dork or anything were you?"

"Ummm not really? I just popped my jacket with a big smile. As for Ash and Richie, they were supposed to be at the doors far away from us but when Gary walked off about ten seconds later Ash and Richie had made their way down the path. I didn't think too much of it beside it being perfect timing?"

"And let me guess, either Ash or Richie asked you the usual question of what you or Gary were bickering about right? And then it lead to something relating him being compared Gary?"

Misty eyes widen when Duplica's guesses were right on the dot. "Yeaaah, pretty much. We started arguing because Ash was getting on my case of why I was being so mad at him for that one insult to Mist—meee, when Gary constantly insults me. And before I stormed off, I pretty much told him that I cared for his thoughts and inputs more than Gary's."

"Misty, didn't it occur to you that maybe Ash and Richie heard your guy's conversation? Maybe that's why it left him feeling a bit irritated? Because from the sound of it, it seems like you've been getting along a bit more than usual with his rival and it doesn't help the whole switch-a-roo stunt you and Gary pulled off was perfectly in between your guys' bickering."

"Oooh shoot, I didn't put that in account! Just been so occupied with other things I forgot the two are major rivals! Uggggh, this whole situation is so frustrating. BUT I'm still mad at Ash and that's final. I don't care. It just hurts a lot to hear the one you madly like insults you, you know Duplica?"

"Yeah I know that feeling. Well because I know you and your grudges, just keep on sending me angry texts of Ash or Gary until you feel better ok? I'll get back to you when I can. Since I got the semi-nutshell version, we'll talk more tomorrow or Sunday ok?"

Misty let out a mental sigh when she heard the bathroom door slightly closed shut. "Sounds good and perfecting time, as it's time for me to off the phone anyways, because of you-know-who."

"Haha and is you-know-who in his usual sweats and tank annnnd looking annoyed with you?"

"Most likely. And I don't have to get off my back to know it's happening."

"Hahaha classic, well before I start hearing him going off in the background about something, I should go. So be careful like usual, sending my luck and love."

"Thanks girl, I'll need it as always. Sending hearts back at you, bye bye." Misty ended the call, as she pushed herself upwards in a sitting position. "You've been gone all afternoon. Longer than usual, did you get lost somewhere or did you do something fun for once?"

Gary gave Misty a pair of rolled eyes when walked over his desk with Umbreon. "Just because you've gotten lost countless of times, doesn't mean that your crappy sense of directions or your lack of discipline had rubbed off onto me."

"Pffft, whatever, wish it had." Misty mumbled, when she looked away from Gary.

Gary looked away from one of his study books and Pokedex to give Misty an annoyed raised brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, you don't think I don't know that you took off right away to go grab Umbreon for some more side training? It's not that hard to figure out especially when the both of you two coming back all dirty. Seriously take a break!"

"That's what the weekend is for. Besides if Umbreon and I didn't constantly train, who else would be taking the number one spot at the academy and all those practice battles? Today's battle was the first battle in a long time that Umbreon and I lost. So we had to train to get better. Not going to have another los—"

"Look here Mr. Big Shot. For being first time tag team partners, we did an awesome job. Did you not realize how many of the other trainers tried to do the switch-a-roo with their roommates partners and failed? We left an impact that no else can follow up. But in reality we lost is because of the lack of partnership communication between us. You've pretty much at the end gone and took over the whole battle all by yourself. I'll admit that I'm impressed that you got Poliwhirl to learn Fling in a short period of time under my nose. But it was a reckless move in the end. The outcome would have probably been different if Fling wasn't used because I wasn't able to have Poliwhirl use his Brick Break."

"You got Poliwhirl to learn that technique already?"

"Uhhh-yeeeah, I figure since Ash and Richie use Light Screen most of the time, I should have Poliwhirl learn that technique if ever I were to battle against either of the two. But getting to the main point to your comment, you may be the top lone wolf, but you totally suck when working with others! And since Principal Dean and all the other Professors like the whole Tag-Team battle we're all doing it again next Friday. So snap out of it and realize that I'm your partner already!"

Gary just stared at Misty in a semi-pouty way because he didn't want to admit that she was right. But he then looked away. "What makes you think we're going to be partners again? Principal Dean might just do random partners and random challengers."

"Ooh-ooh-ooooh no, I'll throw a fit if I have too, in order to have you and I as partners again, And probably for the remaining time we keep on doing the Tag-Team battles."

Gary looked over at Misty again to see the determination on her face. "Why are you so dead on set on having me as a partner?! Are you just trying to torture me?"

Misty gave Gary a long blank stare. "Nooo. It's just because I know that you wouldn't want to be with anyone else? You already didn't like the whole tag team ordeal the moment I mentioned this morning. Besides me torturing you would have just let Principal Dean do the random partners pairing."

"Is that why you wanted to do Dorm Room verses Dorm Room?" Gary asked a bit surprised.

"Ding-ding-diiing! And we have a winner! Anyways beside the main factor, you're not the number one pick to be doing tea and crumpets with you know. So I was also doing others a favor by taking you on as my partner." Misty replied, sticking her tongue out in a playful manner. "Besides, after today and probably a lot of working to do on your partnership, I don't think I would want anyone else as my partner."

Gary was left a bit stunned at Misty's last comment. "What if you got the choice to pick that Loser as your partner in the beginning?"

Misty let out a glare at the person Gary just mention about. "Well even if I wasn't mad at Ash, I still probably wouldn't want him as my partner."

Once again Gary was left a bit surprised, as it left him wondering why. About to ask Misty about it, Poliwhirl had popped out of his pokeball for dinner time. Causing Misty to quickly jump off her bed and headed towards the door, like the conversation was nothing. The moment Gary heard the door shut, he looked over at Umbreon; who had jumped onto his desk, and gave him a loud sigh.

"As much as we argue and jump at each other's throat, she originally still wanted to be my partner in the beginning." Gary started petting Umbreon's head, with a tiny smile escaping. "Goober is such a more fitting name for her indeed."

"Umbre-hee-hee." Umbreon cried out in a laugher form at the new nickname for his master's roommate, but also could see the denial in his master's face.

**** Next Day – Morning at Lil' Pandas' ****

After putting on her work outfit and 'cousin' Misty disguise on in Lili's and Lonnie's office, Misty stepped out of the room and was nearly startled to death by her boss, leaning against the wall. She then took notices a pokeball being held out in front of her as she looked at Lili.

"Ugggh, your morning shifts are killing me Misty. Heh, annnnd here's your Psyduck."

"Hahaha and why thank you." Misty grabbed the pokeball and placed it in her pocket. "Psyduck didn't give you any trouble has he? And it's a surprise to see you here in the morning."

"When haven't Psyduck caused any trouble? For some reason he's a total spaze with me, but when he's with Lonnie they are the best buds ever! Ever since the day Lonnie took him to the Karp pond those two have been inseparable, so pretty much Lonnie's been watching Psyduck. But other than that, I wanted to catch you and thank you in person. Because by the time I would have arrived, you would have been gone. Sooo thaaankiiiie so muchies for giving the boxes of chocolate to Gary, as we got our thank you cards from him." Lili yelled out in excitement and had wrapped her arms tight around Misty.

"Uhhh you're welcome? Wait, you all got your cards?" Misty asked in a slow tone.

"Mmmhmm, we got a small package mailed here with everyone's card in it like two days ago? Well it's not much to be too excited about, inside all of our cards had the same thing written in it. But each was personally written and signed by Gary. Even Ryan's, oh maaan, you should have seen the look he gave me when he found out I did that prank. Hahah priceless."

Misty gave Lili a confused expression. "Oh ok. So what was written in the card?"

"Inside the card was pretty much word to word of Dear name, thank you for your blank-blank treat, it was very thoughtful. Unfortunately I don't feel right to be eating this box of blank-blank. But thank you. Sincerely, Gary Oak. Sooo I want to know, does he not like chocolate? Because most of us did chocolate-chocolate flavor but my ABC girl, xvanillaxsugarsterx and Tonscanawriter they decided to go with vanilla-chocolate but still the same result in each of our cards. Or is he just waiting for that right box of chocolate from that ONE special girl?"

Misty a bit bummed but also a little angry at why she didn't get a card when everyone else did. An annoyed 'pfft' sound escaped her mouth. "—Pleeease Gary waiting for that ONE special girl will be like in a million years from now. But all in reality, Gary actually doesn't like chocolate."

"WHAAAA?! Seriously?!"

"Yeeeah, my reaction too when I found out about that! But anyways, he's totally into strawberries and about anything strawberry flavor."

"Oh-my-gosh, I need to let the Gary-Fan Club know! And Misty, don't tell anyone else that isn't part of the club because we're going to be the first group to send him strawberry related treats. Buwhaha!" Lili let out a wicked laugh; now that she's more awake.

Misty decided to quiet about her being the first one already to have given Gary a box of strawberry treats; who wasn't related to him. After a few more minutes of catching up, Lili and Misty finally went their separate ways. While heading towards the café lounge and turning on her head set walkie, a depressed sigh escaped at the thought of where about her card was at or if she even gotten one.

**** A Few Hours Later – Lil' Pandas' Café Lounge ****

Misty kept herself busy with Psyduck by busting and wiping down empty tables, before lunch rush hour hit. Trying to tune out the certain customers around her; mainly Ash and Richie at their usual corner booth, Misty couldn't help but to look up from a table when she heard Georgio dragged out her 'Misty' name from the main door entrance direction. Spotting the light hair brunette with his trademark dark blue scarf, quickly making his way towards her, she prepared herself since she knew what was going to happen. Thanks to being 'Mickey'. Placing downs her wet table-wash cloth on the table to wave at Georgio, but wasn't able to due to Georgio's arms had wrapped around her shoulders and pulled into a tight cheek to cheek hug.

"Miiiiisty! I finally caught you here!" Georgio shouted, as his face started to become a rosy red when he saw the pinkness on Misty's face when he pulled away. "Sooo jumping to the main point of today's agenda, because you most likely already know from Mickey what I'm going to tell you—Oooh the both of you have the same blush expression!"

Misty looked away a bit embarrassed since she and Georgio were the center of the attention. Literally, they were in the middle of the café lounge so everyone had a clear view of the two. "Georgio, umm I don't think it's the moment to—"

"Misty, I really do like you. So please go out with me? Even once is fine or a battle is fine by me, as long as we just get to spend the day together just the two of us." Georgio said in a pleading-cutesy voice.

"Ummm I don't think that can even happen. Sorry."

"Is it because I'm younger than you? Or is it that you have someone else you like?"

Misty let out an 'uhhh', as she looked away again but this time downwards at Psyduck.

"Psyee-ii-ii-ii." Psyduck started chuckling at his master's blushing face for he knew she was thinking of Ash since Gerogio asked if there was 'someone else'.

"What are you laughing at Psyduck?!" Misty angrily asked Psyduck but quickly looked up at Georgio. "—Umm Georgio the fact is I—" Misty stopped in her sentence when she heard her name being called by Ash.

"—Yo, we're ready to order!"

Misty quickly looked back at Georgio and apologized that she had to get the order. But told him she'll get back to him as possible. Misty made her way towards Ash's and Richie's booth and before taking their order, Misty thanked Ash for saving her in that awkward spot. Ash quietly replied with a 'yeah sure', as he continued on with his order. After had gotten Richie's order also, Misty took off to the back to give the order to the cooks.

Richie was about to ask Ash why he had called over Misty. But before getting the chance, Ash had gotten out from his seat and made his way towards Georgio's table, which he decided to sit in until Misty returned to him to continue their conversation. Taking one of the empty seats, Ash and Georgio stared at each other intensively.

"So Georgio just curious, why do you like Misty so much? You're always swamp and being chased by girls. So why being so persistent with her?" Ash asked in a quiet tone just for the two of them to hear.

"Long story in a nutshell, I've liked Misty for over a year and a half now? We've actually met and talked before but with her being a gym leader, I'm not surprised that she doesn't remember me. But anywho, from time to time, I'll visit Cerulean City gym to watch a water ballet show or a gym battle but one week, the gym was temporarily closed due to no gym leaders. It was said from the maintenance crews, there was a miscommunication among the older sisters of Misty's, thinking she was there at the gym to take care of it. So by the time Misty had returned from her trip of searching for someone, she was suddenly publicly challenged by the Invisible Pokémon Brothers for the rights of the Cerulean City Gym Leader positions. So with the Waterflower's name and reputation being on the line, Misty had no choice but to accept the challenge. Also among all that craziness, a wild Gyarados was involved too. Anyways, the crappy brothers started cheating with three against one and all attacked her Pokémons. Misty then didn't care about the match anymore and dived into the pool to save her Pokémons when they got seriously injured. She even risked her life and took the attacks for the wild caged up Gyarados from three Tentacruels' Poison Sting attack."

"She took those Poison Sting attacks? Didn't she realize that she could have had a high chance of being badly poisoned with three Tentacruels attacks?" Ash asked.

"You don't think she didn't thought about that? She just didn't care and still protected Gyarados until her body couldn't take it and went unconsciousness. But by doing so, she earned Gyarados' trust and ended up saving the Cerulean City Gym together."

"So she managed to save the Cerulean City Gym's rep and tame a wild Gyarados in the end, kind of impressive."

"You think that's impressive, after the news of Cerulean City Gym stood strong in the generation of the Waterflower, that remaining week Misty took on countless of challengers. Day after day all by herself and always came out victorious. She then got appointed as the first youngest Gym Leader in the Kanto Region to hold an undefeatable record number in a week. She did every battle amazingly and nailed every challenged thrown at her. Haha, I'll admit I was one of the trainers she had defeated. Even though I really didn't care that I had lost to her, she's the reason why I've worked hard to be able to be accepted at our academy. That way I can get better and challenge her again."

"Wow, so Misty saved the gym all by herself at the age of sixteen, seventeen? Doesn't matter, pretty impressive I have to say. But what I don't get is why during our battle with Psyduck it ended quickly."

"Mmm well from what I can recall, Misty barely used Psyduck in her battles. The only time she used him is when he volunteers himself out of the blues and Misty couldn't call him back and had no choice but to use him. He got some pretty strong attacks but they come on whim? Everyone knows that there's something wrong with Psyduck's abilities and always give her constant troubles. And everyone always ask why she still has him part of her team. But Misty never gave a reason; she just giggles and just happily walks away with Psyduck. Buuut then within a minute or two, you'll hear her yelling and chasing Psyduck because he did something he wasn't supposed to. I guess traits like that, got me liking her."

"I see. But Georgio sorry to have to say this but I don't think Misty would be into you. There is someone else that she likes, so you might as well give up."

"What? No way am I backing down just yet. Who's this guy?" Georgio asked in an upsetting tone, which threw Ash off. But he didn't realize it, for he was occupied of the fact Richie joined up right next to Ash.

"It's this guy Georgio." Richie answered like it was his business, while pointing at Ash.

Georgio then stared straight back at Ash. "She likes you? Do you like her?"

"Ummm uhhh—" Ash then got cut off by Richie's chokehold around his neck.

"Let's just say it's complicated. We all know that Ash is best bud with Mickey and we all know that Mickey is pretty tight with his cousin Misty. So Ash doesn't want to risk Mickey's friendship if he were to ever go out and somehow then break up with Misty. It's one of the worst scenarios of dating a best bud's relative, getting the picture Georgio? And I've notice that you've been attached to Mickey lately and becoming closer friends. Sooo what would you think would happen if you were to go out with Misty and things don't work out? Mickey's pretty overprotective of Misty."

"I didn't think of that way." Georgio replied back in a quiet tone.

Richie let out a smirk, when he let go of Ash's neck. "It's all good Georgio. You're still a kid."

"Hey, I'm only two years younger than the both of you." Georgio replied a bit defensive.

"Hahaha you're right. But with that cutesy baby face of yours is kind of hard to believe. But then again Mickey has one too in a way." Richie said with a smile, as he looked away from Georgio to look down at Ash and gave him a light punch to the arm. "Anyways I'll see you back at the table, there's a few of my fan-girls at the table at the moment with Sparky and Pikachu."

Ash shook his head like it was nothing new, as he then looked straight at Georgio. The two continued on with their conversation about Misty, but it got cut short when Ash spotted Misty coming towards their way with a tray of drinks. Misty let out a few blinks at seeing Ash seating with Georgio, as she quickly looked away to hand Georgio his drink, that he ordered right after Ash's and Richie's orders. But the moment the glass was placed down, Georgio got up from his seat, as he leaned in towards Misty's ear.

"I'm sorry if I caused you to feel any trouble of me liking you. I won't be much of a pest anymore." Georgio pulled away to see Misty's expression a bit confused.

"Wait, what's happening? What's with you saying this all of a sudde—" Misty stopped in mid-way of her word when Georgio had surprisingly placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"But I'll still be around watching you afar again until the time is right." Georgio said with a big smile, as he called out Delcatty and quickly walked off towards the doors of the outside field of Lil' Pandas'.

Getting use to Georgio's touch as 'Mickey', she didn't blush as much but there was still a tiny hint of pink that Ash noticed. As he then let out a loud cough.

"—I'm surprised to see a tiny blush on your face when you got that kiss on the cheek. You like him or something? Because I don't think I can recalled seeing a red or even pink face on you when you surprised kissed me that one time."

Misty quickly turned around to look at Ash when she heard Ash's side comment. And at the second she recalled the kiss in her head, her cheeks became hot and red. "No I do not like him! It's just nice to know that a sweetie like him had an interest in me! And for your information, I was red as a tomato when I took off running after that kiss! Lili and Lonnie made fun of me. So don't you think you're off the hook yet. Do you really dislike me to start saying crap about me to Georgio to be like that all of a sudden?!"

"Nooo! It wasn't like that, it was more like the opposite. I got a few insights about you from him that I didn't expect. Do you have time to talk?" Ash asked quietly.

Misty stared down at Ash surprisingly at his question and then looked around to see it was still semi-dead. She replied 'yeah' but only right after giving Richie his drink order. After giving Richie his drink, Misty took a seat where Ash was still at when she got the 'OK' to take her break over her headset.

"So I guess I'll get to the point. I originally was just going to apologize for the insult that I mention to Mickey the other day. But I didn't expect to have all these extra insight that I got from Georgio today. So first off, don't think that I was jealous of Georgio or anything. I just saw how awkward you were feeling so I had to save you. Just so Mickey and I are on better terms since I know the two of you share every detail. Second, I wanted to know why Georgio like you so much and he told me…"

After had explaining the stuff Georgio had told him, Misty was left a bit surprised at the fact that she actually met and battled against Georgio sometime last year. It somewhat explained the attachment he had towards her and the whole Gym Leader ordeal. While recalling the big news event of last year, Misty started smiling like crazy for the success started filling up her ego. But quickly snapped out of it when Ash had mumbled something, not sure if she heard right, she asked him to repeat it.

"—I said that you're not that bad of a person. But don't think it's a stepping stone that I'm going to like you or anything. It just means I have a little more respect for you as Trainer to Gym Leader status alright?" Ash said in a mumbling tone when he looked away.

Misty tried to hide her giddy attitude at Ash's gestures. She knew its Ash's habit of 'owning up' and admitting to something he didn't want to in the first place. "Suuure."

"Hey I want to know, why do you keep Psyduck around? Georgio mention that Psyduck causes major trouble and you barely use him at the gym." Ash said, as he kind of hoping that he'll get an answer.

Misty let out a smile at Ash, but then looked down at Psyduck, as a few giggles escaped. She then picked him up and placed him on her lap, with a big loving smile. "Because he picked me to be his master. I actually didn't want him back than since I'm picky with my Pokémons and I knew there was some issues with Psyduck from what Nurse Joy told me. Anyways, after yelling at him to get away from me, Psyduck for some reason was still determined to be with me, so he followed me dumbfound like," Misty tightens her hug around Psyduck with a sincere smile. "Call it karma or destiny, I ended up tripping to the ground and my one and only empty pokeball happened to pop out of my bag and Psyduck took the chance and jumped into the pokeball. Even though I could have just left my pokeball on the ground and hoped someone picks him up, I just couldn't. So I kept him, sure he's a trouble maker and we got lots of training to do, but he's my baby, isn't that right Psyduck?"

"Psy-yiii!" Psyduck cheered excitedly up at his master, as he held up a green plastic stem that was missing some plastic leaves.

"Psyduck! How many times have I told you that you CAN'T eat those fake plants that Lili has around the lounge! Ey-yi-You're—" Misty looked up straight at Ash when she heard his chuckles. But soon became loud laughter.

"—AhAhah, sorry but I have to admit, you two are an interesting pair."

"Har-har-har, laugh it up why don't you." Misty said in a pout like tone, as she then placed Psyduck on the ground so she could get up from her chair.

"I am aren't I?" Ash asked in a smart aleck way, as he received a glare from Misty.

"I didn't know you can be such a smart aleck like that Lone Wolf." Misty stated causally, not realizing that she used Gary's nickname.

Ash paused and stared at Misty when he realized 'Lone Wolf' came out from her mouth. "You call Gary Lone Wolf? Is the two of you that close to know that he can be a real smart-ass aleck?"

"Ummm, ahaha, yeeeah I just called him that? I guess I picked it up from Mickey? It's always Lone Wolf this, Lone Wolf that, he rarely calls him by his name? And besides that one time personal run-in with Gary, I've heard stories from Mickey. Would you like to know anything else?" Misty asked in a snotty tone to somewhat change the subject.

"Nah, I think we're done." Ash then got up from his chair so he could go back and join Richie and the others. But before doing so, he gave Misty a genuine stare. "Hey, putting Mickey off to the side as I don't care if you tell him or not, but I'm actually sorry for the insult. You're actually one of a kind trainer-err-Gym Leader that I've came across."

Misty couldn't believe her ears that she was getting a nice compliment from Ash that didn't involve 'Mickey' telling him to do so. As she then let out a big smile. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I mention earlier, don't let any of these get to your head. Now can you be kind enough to check on our order? We've been talking for a good amount of time now."

"Oh right! Shoot, I'm late returning back to work too!" Misty then took off running towards the kitchen with Psyduck waddling behind, leaving Ash to let out a tiny smirk.

'_Knowing the fact that you pulled off being the youngest top Kanto Region Gym Leader, I wonder if you'll be able to pull off that bet of ours—Getting Gary on talking terms with May will be a big challenge.' _Ash let out a quiet 'heh' to himself, as he finally headed back towards his table booth.

**** Later that Evening – Dorm Room #320 ****

"—I know right?! My gosh Duplica I'm still so giddy at what happen today! And—" Misty dragged out the D in the 'and' when Gary walked into the room. "—Sooo I should let you go now."

"Wait what? Already girl? Why—" Duplica didn't need to know the answer when she heard Gary in the background calling out for Umbreon. "—Oooh riiight. I'll let you go so you can get your answers. Good luck! Love you and talk to you later!"

"Love back to you too and thanks! Byeee."

Gary being preoccupied with a playful Umbreon, he didn't realize Misty had bid bye to Duplica that is until he got a loud, rude call of his name. While looking over at Misty on her bed, Gary was knocked down onto his bed by Umbreon. "What's with the tone?! Didn't you and Ash made up? You were down there laughing it up in the dining room like nothing had happened—"

"Ash got nothing to do with it. I'll just get to the point. Why didn't I get a lousy card? Suuure they were rejection cards but even one of my guy co-workers got one! Shouldn't I have gotten an actual thank you card?"

Gary give Misty a shock look since it was brought up out of nowhere. "Why do you care all of a sudden?!"

"Because-uhhh-maybe I just want a card from you to know that I'm something to you? You did take the time to write to everyone else. Do you really strongly dislike me that you think I'm a waste of time for a lousy card?!" Misty asked in a fierce tone to hide the hurting pain. "Hell, any kind of written response would have been nice. Arrrg, I thought I would have been just content and happy knowing the fact that you ate them."

Gary got up off his bed and headed towards the bathroom, for he couldn't stand looking at Misty's pouting expressions that was making him feel awkward. "Think what you want of me, maybe I just decided I didn't want to give you yours."

Misty deep in her pouting mood, she still heard Gary's replied, but quickly jumped on to her feet to grab a hold of Gary's arm. For a second she had thought Gary had said 'I didn't want to give you _one_', something she expected him to say. But when she realized it was 'yours' she hoped for something else. "You said YOURS at the end, not ONE."

Gary's eyes widen when he realized he slipped up, as he tried to cover it. "Uhhh what?! Don't-look-into!"

"By the sound of your tone, you so made me card! Where is it?!" Misty asked in an exciting tone, as she continued to shake Gary.

Gary knocked Misty's hands off of him to stop the shaking. "Quit looking into it! I didn't officially say that I DID made a card did I?!"

"No but you didn't deny it either! Gary why are you being a stubborn ass about it?! If there is a card I want it! Pleeease?"

Gary stared at Misty like he was on the verge of strangling her. "No."

"Grrr! I even said please to you. Look, you still haven't denied the fact there isn't a card, so I'm saying there is one. I didn't want to do this buuuut I just want to let you know that Ash and Richie are coming here in a bit. They wanted to use their one day pass for the week before tomorrow hits as a new week. Richie really wants to check out the room and I know you really don't want them to be in the room. Sooo you give me the card and I'll come up with something and I'll convince them we'll hang out in their room."

"Are you really blackmailing me?"

Misty let out a sneer. "Blackmailing? Sure you can say that. But not wanting to be on the same level as you, let's say it's a trade-off. Deal?"

Gary shook his head, as he couldn't believe Misty was the one making the commands but he did give her props for being able to pick up on him. It's been forever since he could remember someone can call him out on his hidden behaviors. "FINE! If it'll get you to shut up and leave this room I'll give you your stupid card! But only on two conditions, first you call Ash or Richie saying that you're going to their room and second, once you read it don't mention about it, got it?"

Misty's face light up with happiness, as she clapped her hands with a long 'yippee' escaping her mouth. Misty then grabbed her cell and called Richie, to tell him that 'he' got into a fight with Gary and doesn't want to be around him, Gary had pulled out Misty's card from his stack of books. The second Misty said 'I'll see you two in your room' over her cell, Gary held out the card out by the open door.

"Here's the envelope. Take it and get your butt out of this room."

"Can't I read the card first?" Misty asked, as she made her way towards Gary and the door.

"Read it when I'm not around and no buts or anything. Just take it now or else this envelope will be rip into pieces."

Misty eyes widen, as she then quickly grabbed the card from Gary's hand while giving him a snobby stare with her tongue stuck out. Which was a bad move on her part, for she got a rude push out of the room when she walked passed him to get to the door. Before getting the chance to turn around to give him a glare or even a name calling, the door was slammed shut and the lock was heard. Misty yelled out that she doesn't even have her keys on her, as Gary then on the other side told her that he'll unlock the door in three hours. Letting out a growl at the door and the split second Misty was about to kick and bang at the door to annoy Gary, she remembered the envelope in her hand. She quickly open it to pull out a letter instead of a card.

_Hey, I'm sorry. I now understand why you freaked out on me when I yelled out fire in your ear. After watching over you after your break down I feel like a total ass. I remembered that day I had left you alone in the room when I got pissed off at you. You must have broken down or at least was shaken up in fear of the unwanted memories and feelings. I'm really sorry. Putting all differences and bickering aside, I think you would agree that you and I have the same childhood past that we blame ourselves and want to forget. But we both know deep down we can't. So if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me, since I can somewhat relate._

_Gary-_

_P.S. If you haven't notice by now Idiot, this is a letter that has nothing to do with your thank you treats ;p_

Misty glared at the P.S. part of being called an idiot and still got nothing about what he thought on her strawberry treats. But she quickly brushed it off since she realized it wasn't top priority in Gary's mind. Misty couldn't help but to read the letter again, while reading it for the second time she wasn't sure what to feel anymore. For she was lost and confused at Gary's behavior since the letter was written a week ago, as she then put two and two together on probably why she didn't get the letter. She clearly remembered telling Gary to forget all that had happen between them that night before going into a deep slumber. After slipping the letter back into the envelope, Misty stood staring at the door blankly, debating of what she do or say to Gary, since the two agreed to 'forget it' and 'not mention about it'.

* * *

**A/N: (02/17/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: ((5/23/09)) Work bloooows XD Hahaha had to get that out of my system. Well we finally see that Misty is trying her best to be friends and thinking of Gary and Gary is actually slowly opening up towards Misty, YAY! But what is this? Ashy somewhat having second thoughts on "Misty"? Le-Gasp!

Much lovies and thankies for the reviews ya all, it gets me pushing to update for ya all ; D And if you go to my profile, there is another fanart scene link, check it out if interested. Well take care and much lovelove, until next ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	14. Each Bonding Grows Differently

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

**Chapter 14: Each Bonding Grows Differently **

**** Dorm Room #310 ****

Upon entering Ash's and Richie's room, Misty made herself comfortable on the floor up against the foot of Ash's bed. Facing the TV to kill time, as she patiently waited on Richie to make his decision of his request. But with another five minutes of questionable 'umms' and 'mmms', Misty threw her arms in the air in frustration and looked over at Richie from his bed.

"Dude, seriously Richie, does it take that long to figure out a request? How long has this been going on for?"

"Hey now! I had a request ready the moment you came in here like fifteen minutes ago. But you shot it down in an instant. So can you blame me for making sure of another request that won't get rejected?" Richie asked heatedly.

"I am not making you dessert every single night. Do you know how long it takes to bake or make desserts? And let's not mention the mess and clean up in the end. I just don't have all that extra time. Besides what happened to the whole, you shouldn't eat all that junk food—"

"Dude, that went out the window a while ago? But man, I thought that request was a for sure thing, so I didn't think of anything else." Richie replied back.

"But Richie still it's—" Misty was cut off by Ash's chuckle, as she tilted her head the other direction.

Ash placed down his Pokedex and a study book that he and Pikachu were looking at together. "Can you really blame him? I have to say that you and Misty can make some pretty good desserts."

"Yeah, can you blame me? You know what, I'm so blaming this on Misty. I use to just stick with JC Zala's signature dish of that delicious triple chocolate cake with a big double chocolate cookie. But ever since Lili decided to add those new desserts onto the menu recipes by Misty, I just can't get enough of it and we don't have any more free vouchers to Lil' Pandas'. But knowing that you have the same baking skill as your cousin, I could have gotten the deserts for freeee!"

Misty shook her head at Richie's comment but slowly a secret smile was trying to creep up when she thought of Ash's somewhat compliment a minute ago. "Fine Richie, just because I'm in a good mood now, how about I make one dessert per week? BUT you can't complain what kind I decide to make, kay? So deal or no deal?" Misty asked with a smirk.

"Deal, I'll take it. But could each dessert be at least different?"

"Suuure why not and FYI, those new desserts weren't all done by Misty alone. It's still some JC's magic. Those two try to work together much as possible to come up with new desserts. But anyways," Misty fully turned around to face Ash. "Sooo Ash, do you know what you want your request to be yet?"

"Not really. I haven't given any thoughts about it? So it might be a bit longer on my part."

"Alrighty then, I guess take your time on it—" Misty got interrupted when Poliwhirl had decided to pop out of his pokeball from her cargo pockets. "Oh it's that time already?"

Poliwhirl nodded, as he then waved at Ash, Richie, Pikachu and Sparky while his master got up onto her feet. Misty asked if they needed anything from the kitchen. Ash and Pikachu passed up on the offer while Richie told Mickey that he and Sparky will actually join them. Before following behind Richie and Sparky, Misty reached for her cell from her deep cargo pocket when Duplica's text message ringtone alert went off. Getting frustrated by the deep pocket and other items inside it, Misty finally got a hold of her cell and yanked it out like her life depended on it. She then quickly follow suit behind Poliwhirl out the door, while bidding bye to Ash and Pikachu again.

Ash couldn't help but to laugh at the fact Mickey was pretty much swimming in his long cargo shorts, but his attention soon became elsewhere when he saw couple of things on the floor that had fallen out of Mickey's pocket, one being his ID badge and an open envelope. Getting off the bed to grab them off the floor, Ash froze when he picked up and realized the envelope was from Gary. He only knew because of the white envelope with a Yin Yang symbol in the front right bottom corner that a few of his and Richie fans had shown it off to them. Knowing he should respect Mickey's personal privacy but he couldn't resist. Curiosity got the best of him, with Pikachu suggesting its wrong and a bad idea to read the letter, Ash just reassured his partner a quick peep won't hurt since Mickey and the others won't be back for a bit. After had finished reading the letter, Ash was left a bit stunned. Of course knowing Gary's childhood issue about his parents, he didn't expect the same for Mickey.

"Who would have thought Mickey had also lost his parents and blames himself like Gary," Ash knelt down onto one knee to the floor towards Pikachu when his partner let out a worry cry. "I guess that kind of explains the fact Mickey lives and is really close to Misty and the other cousins. And now that I think about it, he really never mention about his parents either."

"Pikaaaaaa." Pikachu then patted the knee off the floor.

"Thanks for the cheer up Pikachu. It just makes me wonder how and why of all people, Gary was the one able to find out about it. Was it because Gary willingly had opened up to him?" Ash slipped the letter back into the envelope and placed it back on the floor next to Mickey's ID badge and hopped onto his bed leaning against the wall. He then stared down at Pikachu; who jumped into his lap. "I shouldn't be annoyed with this right? I should be somewhat happy that Gary is finally willingly talked about the past." Ash let out a heavy sigh. "But it's really frustrating in a way. I was his best friend back then before his parents' accident and after the funeral, I was always there for him but he always shut me out and wouldn't talk to me about it. So why Mickey?"

"Pi-ka-pi-ka?" Pikachu asked with his head tilted.

"I know it didn't look like that back then, but it was like that for weeks before Professor Oak gave me you and Gary his Eevee to keep us preoccupied about that whole death incident. And with months had gone by Gary somewhat did get better. Or so I thought." Ash then got quiet and got lost deep in his thoughts, leaving Pikachu getting out worried cries and stares. A sigh escaped when a minute had passed. "As much as I dislike the Gary now, I kind of wish we were more than just rivals. We use to be best buds and talk about anything. But it's all wishful thinking. Things can't go back to the way it was I guess. Gary and I have changed over the years." A forced chuckle escaped, as he lowered his head. "—Heh, who am I kidding? I was the one that caused our friendship to crumble."

About an half an hour later, Ash tried to get out of his mental depression of the past by cramming more Pokémon status knowledge into his brain from one of the study books. Finally turning the page that he's been on for twenty minutes, Ash heard voices from the other side of the door before it opened. Putting a game face on, he decided to keep his stare down at the book until the right moment to face Richie and Mickey.

Richie and Sparky walked in first with a tray full of food when Mickey had opened the door. While walking towards the desks, Richie noticed the items. "Yo Mickey, it seems like you dropped a couple of things."

Misty looked down to see her badge and Gary's envelope on the floor, as her eyes widen while placing down a bag of unopened bottle drinks. "Oh man! I can't believe they fell out of my pockets! Damn you annoying crappy pockets! Geez, I would have freak and probably kick myself for loosing these two items. Well I'm glad you noticed Richie." Misty said, placing all her stuff next to her sandals by the door.

"Dude, how can I miss it? It was like five feet away from the door. Besides if I didn't notice it, you would have or maybe Ash would have."

"Say what? Notice what?" Ash asked looking at Richie; who was now shaking his head.

"Never mind, no he wouldn't have. It seems like he hasn't budged from his bed and that book. Anyways, we bought up a light dinner and snacks. We got our movie to watch in a few minutes! I completely spaced about it but Travis mention about it when we were downstairs."

Ash closed his book and got the bed. "Oh riiight that TV premier of some American's animation, of a talking alcoholic robot, a martial arts purple haired female mutant and a plain human being from the past in some future right?" Ash asked, as he then looked over at Mickey's 'uh huh'.

"Travis said it's called something like Futurama, Bender's Big Score? I'm not sure it's my type of movie but I heard the human has about the same color hair as miiiine!" Misty shouted with pride.

"Really Mickey? The hair color is what you care about?" Ash asked, while Richie just gave Mickey a raised eyebrow.

"Hey now, when it comes to us gir—grruys—guys' hair color, we can get prideful about it. Or maybe it's just me." Misty said in a nervous tone almost blowing her cover.

"Yeah it must be only you Mickey. Well I'm glad we didn't go over to your room tonight. Sure I would love to have seen the annoyed look at Gary's face, but I don't want to miss this TV movie premier." Richie said, as he then laid out Sparky's, Pikachu's and Poliwhirl's bowl of food on the floor by the desks. He then jumped onto his bed with his plate of food, getting comfortable before the movie started.

"Yeah really. I rather be here then being upstairs in a room that has no TV or anything. It's such a big room with unused open space. I really don't know what we'll do in that room." Misty commented and grabbed her food, and caught the weird expression from Ash. "Is there something wrong Ash?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just lost with my thoughts at the moment. Anyways the movie is about to start, we should find the channel and get ready for it." Ash said, as he received the nods from Mickey and Richie.

A couple hours later at the end of the movie, Richie had lost the rock, paper, scissor rounds of who had to take the dishes downstairs to the kitchen. With Richie and Sparky gone, Misty had made herself comfortable back on the floor near Ash and Pikachu; who had decided to join Mickey on the floor. While flipping through the channels, Misty asked out loud causally what he had thought of the movie. Ash quietly replying back in a slummed-like manner of 'it was good'; Misty looked over at Ash to see the same 'not all there' expression when she and Richie returned from the kitchen before the movie.

"What's wrong? I've notice that you've been a bit out of it. Kind of distant right before the movie started and became even more during the movie when Richie and I were laughing it up while you just quietly chuckled and such."

Ash blinked a few times, for he really didn't expect to be called out. "Oh uhhh, just a bit preoccupied with some stuff going through my head. Sorry. But hey, we're pretty close right? Especially in the short amount of time since you transferred here."

"Yeeeah? I would say so. As I'm really glad that we're pretty close and became friends."

"Close enough that you'll tell me about anything?" Ash asked in a serious tone.

Misty started feeling a bit uneasy at Ash's question, even though it could be about anything but the one thing that came to her mind was her real identity. She let out a nervous chuckle trying not to blow her cover if it wasn't the case. "—eheh, ummm I guess to a certain point where I'm comfortable on mentioning or talking about it? But you know me pretty well already. Is there something you want to know?" Misty had to ask.

"Well it's not a big deal now, since you mention that you'll talk about it if it's a comfortable subject. Don't worry about it. Sorry. I'll just wait until you're ready."

"Dude, that's not cool! Now you got me all curious on what you wanted to know. Come spill it, if it's something I don't want to talk about, you know I'm not afraid to tell you off. So what is it?" Misty asked, as she leaned a bit forward towards Ash.

"Naaah, really it's nothing. Besides, I don't think I'm the best person to talk about it anyways, now that I think about it."

"Grrr, tell me what you wanted to knoooow." Misty said in a low determined tone, as she leaned closer and rested her elbow on Ash's shoulder.

"N. O. Mickey. I don't want to know anymore." Ash said with a smile when he saw the determined expression.

Misty squinted her eyes even more, as she then slowly locked her arms around Ash's neck and yelled out 'I'll get it out of you.' And before Ash protest again, he realized he was in a wrestling match with Mickey. Of course having his own pride, he wasn't going to back down. With thirty seconds of semi-laughing but mostly grunting in between the tugging and squirming of to become the victor, Ash couldn't believe that Mickey, for being little and scrawny he is, put up a fight. And before Ash knew it within the minute, his head and back were flat on the floor with Mickey close and looking down from above, using his whole forearm pressing down at his chest.

"One, two, three. I got you pinned!" Misty stated in an excited tone. With winning the pin on Ash, Misty couldn't help to feel all giddy and excited about it. For she made it to believe the two of them were "a couple" in a playful wrestling match. With that thought going through her mind and being somewhat on cloud-nine, a cute seductive stare appeared. But quickly disappeared when she saw the shocked in Ash's eyes, as she quickly yanked herself off on top of him. But feeling real flustered at her action and expression a few seconds ago, especially in her boy disguised form, Misty couldn't face Ash.

With Mickey looking away, Ash had slowly pushed himself up with a confused feeling that went through his mind and body. Clearing his throat to somewhat clear the awkwardness, he continued on with a conversation. "—Well damn, I didn't expect—"

Misty suddenly got up onto her feet and headed towards her shoes and belonging by the door. But turned around and gave Ash a crooked like smile. "Ummm, sorry, I can get a bit aggressive when I get competitive or in a violent way. Aha-ahaa—Umm can you tell Richie and Sparky I said bye an—"

Ash finally got up onto his feet when he saw Mickey slipping on his shoes during his explanation. "Hey wait, you're leaving just like that?"

"Uhhh yeah, I-umm-uhh-I'm sorry that I'm acting a bit odd. I think I'm finally feeling a bit home sick. Misty and I wrestle all the time, so I didn't mean to be all that close to you and making you feel uncomfortable or anything." Misty quickly replied back on the spot, as she moved closer towards the door.

While Ash was still a bit a loss for words to reply back, he slowly made his way towards Mickey and the second he opened his mouth, the door was suddenly wide open and end up killing the moment. Richie on the other side of the door started apologizing when he realized the door hit someone, followed with a loud 'oww'. But a weak smile appeared on Mickey's face, as he excused 'himself' from Richie for 'he' had to call Misty. Before Richie could ask if he was truly alright, Mickey left the room in a flash. Richie looked over at Ash when the door shut close.

"What was that all about? Did you end up saying or insulting his cousin again?"

Ash let out a tiny sigh, as for the first time he didn't want to tell Richie what actually had happen or caused Mickey to leave so quickly. "Heh, no, he just realized the time and had to call Misty. That's why he left in a hurry. Anyways I'm going to wash up first." Ash said, as he was already heading towards their bathroom, before Richie could even reply with an 'ok'. And within seconds, Ash's text ring tone alert went off. Pulling his cell from his pocket, the ID screen showed it's from Mickey.

'_So that request. Have you figured out something out during the movie like you said you would before the movie started?'_

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Ash started to reply back. With a minute of thinking how to write his reply, he finally hit the send button. _'Sorry, was still preoccupied with other stuff during the movie. But if it's alright with you I'll like to take that offer of saving it for later.'_

_'Yeah sure, np. Anyways see you guys tomorrow morning usual time for breakfast. Night.'_

Misty was at the top floor stairwell by the time she sent her replied text. The moment she looked straight ahead at her dorm room, she froze in her spot and complicated how to act in front of Gary. Ten minute had passed; Misty sat down at the door way floor, staring down at the letter Gary gave her. Still collecting her thoughts and action of what to do with her situation, it was soon interrupted by the door being open from the other side. Before getting a chance to look up at Gary, Umbreon had tackled her from the side, causing most of her stuff to be scattered around her.

"Why the hell are you sitting at the door way?! The door was unlock you know." Gary said in an irritated tone, looking down at Misty; who's laughing at Umbreon's licks.

Misty; flat on her back with Umbreon on top of her, cocked her head to the side to look up at him. "Ummm because uhhh—"

"Geez you're such a pain! For the last five minutes, I didn't know exactly why Umbreon was waiting and staring at the door. Now how about getting in before I have to drag you in!" Gary said out loud to the point Derek and his Espeon, Ellie, poked their heads out their door.

Dorm room number 319 and 318 were the closest to Gary's and Mickey's room but they were still about twenty-five feet away. But Derek and Luke; dorm room number 319, love leaving their door open for other classmates to stop in by. Derek and Ellie stepped out of their room with big smiles on their faces.

"Never thought I'll see the day—Err-night, of Gary yelling at someone to come into his room. Heh, how's the floor Mickey?"

Misty pushed herself up off the ground when Umbreon finally got off of her when he decided to run over to Ellie. Dusting herself off, she looked over at Derek. "Meh, can't complain? Since someone wants me in the room and instead on the floor."

Gary gave Misty a glare when she looked over at him, as he let out a grunt when he looked over in Derek's direction. "Great, Umbreon is all wine up after seeing Ellie, can't pull him away now. Here Derek," Gary suddenly pushed Misty towards Derek, Umbreon and Ellie direction. "He's going to be your company because he's going to wait it out with you when Umbreon and Ellie are done playing."

After had caught her balance, Misty turned to face Gary but she and the rest got the door shut on them. Misty looked over at a chuckling Derek.

"—Heh, he still got that cold, rude attitude of his. But thanks to you he's lightening up a bit, so whatever you're doing keep it up. Sure it may not look as much, but Gary actually acknowledges me and a few others now. I know it's more for Umbreon's and Ellie's play time but he actually replies back with a few words now towards me when I greet him. Before you transferred here, since our first year it's always glares, ignorance and if you cross path on a bad day, you got a beating from him. " Derek said, as he leaned up against the wall, watching Ellie and Umbreon play. "Anyways, why were you on the floor? Luke and I saw you walked by like what, ten, fifteen minutes ago?"

"Umm long story in a nutshell, there something I want to talk to Gary about that had happened between us awhile ago. Buuut I don't know how to approach it with him." Misty replied back and picked up her letter and other belongings off the ground and made her way towards Derek.

"I see, well I can't help you on there. But if it makes you feel better I can say that he'll hear you out. For some reason he seems different around you. So however you'll approach it and even if you two get in your pow-wows, in the end he'll hear you out like usual." Derek said in a quiet tone.

"Really? Mmm, ok," Misty paused for a second, as she got curious at something with Derek. "Hey, how long have you known Gary? And why did you try so hard to be friends with him if he was always like how he is with you and the others?"

"Well like how you put it, long story in a nutshell, I only knew OF Gary when my family and I moved to Pallet Town when I was eight before he randomly took off that same year. I guess you can say that I, being one of the few trainers, admire Gary's skill here at the academy, even if his attitude isn't the best. What got you wanting to be friends with him? Especially beating the crap out of you first day of transferring here? And gotta give it to you, you got guts for semi-fighting back with him."

"Oh geez, no one's going to drop that huh? Well, I guess living with or being close to a person you tend to find out they aren't as bad." Misty said, while her thoughts went back and forth of Gary and Ash.

"They? Who's this other person? We were just talking about Gary."

"Oh, haha, I didn't realize. Well the other person is Ash."

"Ash eh? Heh, why him?"

"Heh, well if you have the time I don't mind telling you."

"Well then you and I might as well take a seat on the floor because Ellie's and Umbreon's play time is usually about thirty minutes."

"Oh I see, well I guess we got time." Misty replied back, as she and Derek had the same smirk on their faces.

**** Next Morning – Dorm Room #320 ****

Gary and Umbreon slowly got out of bed when his alarm clock went off at four thirty, as the two headed towards the bathroom. About the usual ten minutes of washing up, Gary; using the bathroom light as light source, changed into his workout outfit set in front of the closet. After had slipped on a pair of wrist sweatbands; one being a watch-wristband, he grabbed his drawstring bag and headed out the room with Umbreon.

Being the only two in the kitchen at the moment, Gary still moved quietly and prepared his and Umbreon's routine light breakfast. Umbreon had a small bowl of poke-fruits and Gary had a croissant and a bowl of strawberries. It wasn't long before their breakfast was finished and Gary started cleaning up their area. Looking down at his watch-band; 4:57, he hurriedly tossed Umbreon's drink bowl and a few water bottles in his drawstring bag and signal Umbreon it was time to go, as the two left the dormitory building.

Walking at a steady pace; so the food could settle, and enjoying the sunrise, the two headed towards the running tracks training courses. Gary tossed his bag onto the ground of their usual spot and joined Umbreon on their warm up stretches and exercises. About ten minutes of stretches and some crunches and pushups, the two finally started their morning jog around the track.

On the last lap to complete their mile jog-run, Gary and Umbreon always race against each other as a little competition between the two. Umbreon always being the victor, Gary always kneels down to pet and congratulate Umbreon on his head. But this time Umbreon cooed for joy for he got a praising of beating his old time record. He then couldn't help himself and jumped at his master excitedly, knocking him over. After had fallen flat on his butt and being licked to death in his face, Gary surrender laughter slightly echo the track field, as he carefully pushed Umbreon away from his face. With Umbreon had finally calmed down, an engaging smile; that would make any girl swoon and any guy in disbelief of the captive sweetness had appeared on Gary's face. A smile which no person has seen or witness within the last decade before his parents' accident. Within seconds, the smile slowly disappeared when he got up onto his feet to grab a water bottle to share with Umbreon.

A little pass a quarter till five, Gary and Umbreon back tracked on the trail to head towards one of the battling fields to practice some techniques. While being preoccupied with each other discussing about what techniques the two should work on, the two passed the well hidden Misty and Poliwhirl. Quietly and smoothly hidden behind one of the sheds, Misty and Poliwhirl waited a bit longer to give the two to make it to their next destination and without being caught for following them. Misty suddenly felt knots in her stomach again when she recalled Gary's captive-never-seen-kind-of smile. It was almost the same kind of feeling she would get when she was close to Ash. But after convincing herself the feeling was mostly due to disbelief, she shook the feeling away and planned out hers and Poliwhirl's next move.

Gary let out a smile when Umbreon effortlessly landed on his paws after a somersault high in the air with a charming Tail Whip motion. "Great job Umbreon. Let's do that again, but this time we're going to throw this water bottle in the air as your target." Gary held a water bottle that was ¾ empty, as his position became a throwing stance. "One, two, three!"

Umbreon had a running start at the count of one and by the time Gary said 'three' Umbreon had launched himself off the ground. About to go into a somersault to hit it with his Tail Whip for the first time, it was interrupted by a Water Gun attack that passed by him and hit the water bottle. Gary having his eyes on Umbreon and the water bottle the whole time, he quickly shot his stare in the direction the Water Gun had come from. Within a split second, his stare became a glare when he saw the attack had come from Poliwhirl and Misty. Knowing Misty by now and how she stood tall with a hand on her hip and a provoking smile and stare from across the battle field, Gary knew his peaceful morning is no longer.

"How you like that? Poliwhirl's accuracy is top of the line. It shot pass Umbreon and hit that water bottle a little over a hundred feet from here!" Misty shouted, as she did a 'dust the dirt off the shoulder' of her matching workout outfit.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Aren't you usually still asleep or getting ready to meet up with Loser at this time?!" Gary shouted back, as he and Umbreon watched Misty and Poliwhirl hastily made their way towards them.

"Yeah, but I figure it was a time to change it up a bit for our usual morning routines don't you think, partner?" Misty replied with a settling expression.

"There you go again with that crazy idea. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to work with another person?! I'm fine on my own." Gary replied back in a hotly tone, about to turn away when Misty's now only less than a foot away.

Letting out a tiny growl, Misty grabbed at Gary's collar bone, gripping onto his shirt. "Are you that stubborn to the point you'll take your chances of losing again?! Well I'm not! I don't know or care at the moment on what your issues are, but I'm a gym leader and I have high standards. So losing is a big no." Misty finally released her grips on Gary's shirt, as she stared up at him. "I hate losing just like you. Besides I didn't wake up at four in the morning and be all sleep deprived to get shoo away like this! So like it or not, I'll be waking up at the crack of dawn to join you and Umbreon."

"No." Gary bluntly replied with no facial expression.

"Ahhhhh! FINE! Then I challenge you to a battle right now. And after I win, I'll tell you the one technique that I know you haven't gotten a chance to teach Umbreon yet." Misty commented with confident.

The corner of Gary's lip curled for he couldn't' help to turn down Misty's challenge, especially when she sounded so sure of herself. "Gym leader or not, you really think you can beat me? I know all your tactics. They are about same old routines just mixed up orders in different battles. But since you're so sure of yourself, let's add a bet to it. When I win, you go back to your routine of leaving me alone in the mornings. But if Lady Luck is on your side and you win the battle AND pin point the one technique that I haven't gotten Umbreon to learn, then we'll work together as partners."

Misty kept a poker face in front of Gary and Umbreon, while inside she was smiling like a fool. She couldn't help but to spiritually agree with what Derek had said last night about Gary had softening up a bit. Surely if she were to do the same stunt like in the first month of her transfer, he would have threatened her with her secret to shut her up. Finally sealing the deal challenge with the word 'deal', Misty took her side of the battle ground and waited for Gary's commands.

"Ready Twerp?" Gary asked with a smirk from on his side of the battle ground with Umbreon in front of him; ready for battle.

Misty let out a tiny pout at the nickname. For some reason she felt bugged about him returning back to calling her Twerp and instead of the new Goober nickname he used a few days ago. "Pfft, you don't have to ask me twice. Go ahead, make your first move."

"Heh, well I see you're waiting as usual. Don't pout when you're surprise when I actually hit Poliwhirl first." Gary said with a smirk, as he stared straight ahead at Misty and Poliwhirl; who was standing right next to his master. "Umbreon charge towards Poliwhirl! But be careful of a quick attack from them."

With Umbreon just charging towards Poliwhirl across the ground battle field, Gary noticed Poliwhirl wasn't budging from his spot. He quickly noticed a quick hand movement of Misty pulling out something from her bag. Before getting a chance to even question of 'what she was up to', a red beam shot out, forming it into another Pokémon from a pokeball; which caused Umbreon to stop in his track. Standing a few feet in front of Misty, there stood Corsola, as she let out a merry cheer for finally being back with her master.

"A Corsola?! When the hell did you—"

"Suuurpriiise! How's that for switching it up? Meet my girl Corsola. I finally got her back from my sisters' yesterday. Now we're going to take you down. Corsola babe, Tackle Umbreon!" Misty said with a smile.

Corsola wasted no time and full on tackle Umbreon; sending him to fly across the ground field, which threw Gary in a state of shock at how powerful the impact Corsola caused. Before Gary got a chance to command the next move for Umbreon to do, Misty had commanded Corsola another Tackle attack that sent Umbreon this time skidding across the ground.

Gary clutched his fist for he couldn't believe that Umbreon got hit by the same attack in a row. _'I can't believe the speed on Misty's Corsola, but still no match to Umbreon's speed.' _ "Umbreon, Quick-Sand Attack combo!"

Misty let out a smirk, when she saw Umbreon circling Corsola causing a sand-whirlwind. "You think you can get me with that attack again?!" Misty yelled covering her eyes to avoid sand getting into her eyes. "Corsola, keep on moving with Umbreon's speed! I know you can do it and avoid his Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail? You think I'll pull the same attack stunt?! Think again!" Gary shouted back. "Umbreon Guard Swap and quickly followed by a Screech and you know what to do next!"

With Umbreon using Guard Swap and Screech attack, the sand-whirlwind had stopped, as the battle ground cleared up with Corsola breathing heavily from nowhere near the original spot she was at. Misty knew Corsola was hit by Umbreon's Tackle after her defense was lower from the switch with Umbreon's defense and getting double lowered with Screech attack. Misty let out a frantic expression. "Shoot! Corsola Recover!" With a quick flash, Corsola was semi-fully recovered but still had some inflecting damages. But there was still a commanded to stand firm.

"Umbreon, circle Corsola and use simple Tail Whip!" Gary commanded, as he heard Umbreon's reply and watched him quickly charged and starting circling Corsola a few times, waving his tail. With Corsola dazedly towards Umbreon when he faced her, Gary knew the Tail Whip attack couldn't fail as the charm lure. And after hearing Misty panicking and yelling out for her Corsola to snap out of it, Gary let out a smirk. "She's too mesmerized from the five Tail Whips!"

"Ahhh! Corsola babe, snap out of it! Don't go towards Umbreon!" Misty yelled out more in a panicking tone then before.

"Her defense is really low, so I'm going to end this! Iron Tail!" Gary shouted, as Umbreon did a little jump off the ground to get his tail ready for the Iron Tail whip.

"Oh no! Umm-Corsola babe, Harden!" Misty yelled out in a worried tone, as she watched Corsola glowed indicating that her defensive went up. "Woo, that was a close one!"

"Yeah but not for long, Toxic!"

Misty took a stepped forward when she saw Umbreon letting out a dark smoggy aura, which started surrounding Corsola. "Toxic?! I didn't expect that!"

"Pfft, expect the unexpected. Within a few seconds Corsola will be down for the count." Gary said in a tone like he had already won. Especially for the last few attacks he sent Umbreon to do have been sending Misty into a panic.

"Refresh." Misty said in a calming tone, as Corsola's purple poison hue aura disappeared and a cheer was heard. "That's my girl."

Gary started to get annoyed at the fact the battle was taking a lot longer between him and Misty once again, as he then decided double the pace. "Getting tired of this, Dark Pulse!"

"Aqua Ring." Misty replied in a quick tone like she was expecting Gary to command a special attack. Even with thought Corsola got hit by the Dark Pulse causing her to Flinch and not be able to do an attack, Corsola's Aqua Rings made it in time; as she slowly started recovering with the stream of water circling her.

"Damnit, Umbreon while she's still stunned, use Assurance to double your attack power and then a regular Shadow Ball to end it!" Gary commanded, as he watched on.

With Umbreon powering up and Misty doing frantic movements, since Corsola still stood in her spot not being able to do another counter move. Even with the Aqua Rings that's healing her, most trainers know that a Shadow Ball can knock most opponents out. With it being a double powered Shadow Ball, it was going to end the battle for sure. It wasn't too long that Umbreon finally released his attack towards Corsola, as Gary let out a smirk but quickly disappeared when he saw the grim like smile on Misty's face all of a sudden.

"Mirror Coat Corsola babe!"

With Corsola's surface shell became a mirror like, it reflected Umbreon's Shadow Ball sending it back towards him. With both Umbreon and Gary being off guard, the Shadow Ball was a direct him on Umbreon, sending him flying across the field towards Gary. Gary rushed and dived in time to catch Umbreon, since he didn't want Umbreon to get more hurt from hitting the ground by the impact of his own attack. While checking on Umbreon, Gary finally looked up when Misty, Corsola and Poliwhirl stopped and stood in front of them, as Misty knelt down and reached for something in her bag. Pulling out a little bottle with blue liquid in it, Misty held it out in front of Gary.

"I got this from Brock earlier this morning. Have Umbreon drink this and he should be a bit fine. But of course, still take him to the Pokecenter office."

"Shouldn't you be saving that for yourself later on?"

"Stupid, I got it especially for you," Misty yanked one of Gary's hands to place the bottle into his hand, as she looked down at Umbreon. "Well more for Umbreon because I knew he was going to be badly hurt. I'm sorry Umbreon, but you did a hell of a job."

"What? You really thought beforehand our battle that you were going to win?!" Gary asked in an annoyed tone, as he reached for Umbreon's bowl out from his bag and poured it for him.

"Pfft pleeease, I knew I was going to win. Like you Gary, I've picked up on your patterns too. Also I know you and Umbreon feed off of your opponent's reacts. So with me pretending to be all panicky and letting Corsola get hit on purpose gave me the lead start of my victory against you." Misty said in a triumph kind of tone, as she saw the blankness on Gary's face. "Reeelax, I don't need to hear you admitting that you were thrown off by this news. Because I know you are. But getting to the point my oh-so-cooperative partner of mine now, while battling it out and getting frustrated, did you managed to pin point the theme of why I used my Corsola?" Misty asked with a smile at Gary and before giving him a chance to answer, she sneered. "—Heh. Of course not, because the devil Lone Wolf Oak got nothing on this Tomboy Waterflower. But anyways, besides the two tackle attacks in the beginning, the rest of my commands were Defense mode. Are you getting the picture yet?"

"You've been playing with me and knew I was going to command Umbreon to do full out physical attacks. I have to say all those defense counters were getting annoying."

"Hah, yeah I know! I could tell, as it made you keep on pulling out the stronger attacks which I had no problem of counteracting it. And how did you like Corsola's pretending to being Flinched after that Dark Pulse of yours?"

"You're saying Corsola was never affecting by it?"

"Haha, yuppers. Remember Corsola's a Defense Pokémon and I made sure to live up to that status. So my Corsola doesn't get affected by it. Anyways, that leads to me to letting you know the one special technique that you haven't gotten to teach Umbreon. It's Snatch."

Gary's eyes widen when he heard the word Snatch, as she was right on the dot about that. Not having a chance to even practice the start up steps of Snatch; stealing one's opponents healing status, was definitely hard to do, especially when there's no practice partner to steal from.

"Anywaaay, I won. So tomorrow, we'll be training together and I'll have both Poliwhirl and Corsola, kay?" Misty asked with a smile at Gary.

Gary on the other hand looked away. "Well it isn't like I have any other choices. A deal is a deal. But if there's something I don't like, don't think I'll—"

"—You'll be quiet about it. Yeah-yeah, I know. And you know that goes the same with me." Misty, still on her knees, looked over at Umbreon; who's finally recovered. "Well almost as good as new! So Umbreon, want to officially meet a new friend?"

Umbreon nodded, as Misty introduced Corsola to Umbreon; besides the battling part of their first meeting, Corsola cheered in excitement on the meeting and possibly gaining new friend. With Corsola bouncing around Umbreon in a cheery manner; checking Umbreon out, Gary just stared at Corsola's bubbly attitude. Right when Gary decided to look away, Corsola caught Gary's stare. As she bounced in front of Gary; not too far from Umbreon, and rubbed up against his leg, almost causing him to lose his balance from his squatting position. Gary leaned in a bit forward with one knee to the ground for better balance, and petted Corsola's head.

"So how powerful are her attacks?" Gary asked in a quiet tone, still looking down at Corsola.

Misty blinked a couple of times, as she didn't expect Gary to be interested in her Corsola. "Oh umm, a bit above the average stats for Corsola's. But it's not always about brute strength you know."

"Of course I know. I was just curious. But what was it earlier about you just getting Corsola back?"

"Oh my sisters have most of my other water Pokémon back at the gym for the gym battles and for their water shows. It took major convincing for them to give me back Corsola. But after I told them that I need a secondary Pokemon and the fact I couldn't use Psyduck for many reasons, they finally gave in and gave me Corsola."

"This whole time you've been without a secondary Pokemon?!" Gary asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeaaah? Not like it matters anyways. Most of all our classmates been sticking with our number one partners, hell, I don't even know what your secondary Pokemon partner is! You've only use Umbreon. Anyways with me being a water trainer, I have to have my partner fit for a lot of areas. With Poliwhirl a bit of the Fighting type and mix in with Water type, the two of us still hold a strong rep. You should know that." Misty said to Gary, but his stare was over at Umbreon's and Poliwhirl's direction.

"Great, now you're telling me what I should know and such?" Gary asked in a simple tone, suddenly realizing there's no hint of snappy sarcasms. Coming to terms that he's been getting use to Misty and their bickering conversion ways, it kind of left him a bit self-conscious. As he then looked back over at Misty, to see an uneasy expression.

Misty didn't get a chance to change her troubled face when Gary had quickly looked back at her. She could tell by the annoyed stare he was complicating what to say or do next about her. Before letting Gary make his move, she let out an 'umm'. "—Can I, I mean, can we talk about the letter you wrote?"

Gary's eyes widen at the fact the letter had been brought up. "Didn't we agree we weren't going to talk about it? It's not the fact about yesterday's condition, but you were the one that mention that we should forget about it last week. I wrote that letter before you told me that."

"I take it back! I didn't expect something like that from you. It's not like I'm going to bring up the subject like it's an everyday conversation. It's just since we're in the same boat and I just don't know who else I can feel right to talk to. Especially when things get too bottled up to a mental breakdown stage or so, you know? Shoot, I don't even talk about it with Duplica." Misty said with a pouty expression.

Gary let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. Only because I know some girls' need talk it out and since you, of all people can't even talk about it with your best girl friend. I'll be true to my letter and be there for you."

Misty beamed Gary with a charming smile. "And I'll be there for you too. You know, due to a full moon or something and you want or need to talk about your past, I'm here."

Gary let out a tiny forced smirk and brought his index finger to Misty's forehead. "Just worry about yourself first." Gary replied in a calm tone and then pushed Misty over, as he causally stood up while watching Misty trying to keep her balance.

With a fail attempt of keeping her balance, Misty fell flat onto her back and a little dirt cloud rose around her body. As she then quickly pushed herself in a sit up position. "What was that for?! Great I'm all covered in dirt!"

"Because I felt like it. Now if you don't mind, Umbreon and I are going to train for the next ten minutes before others start occupying is area." Gary said, as he turned around to walk away with Umbreon; hopefully in peace. But it was too much hopeful thinking, as he got hit by a couple of light Water Gun attacks. Turning around fully soaked, Gary gave Misty a death glare. "What the hell was that for?! And don't you dare be a smart aleck and say it's because _you felt like it_."

Misty stuck out her tongue at Gary, while Poliwhirl and Corsola tried their best not to laugh. "Just lighten up and chill! We just had a battle and give Umbreon a break geez! Annnd I did that because_ I felt like it_! Haha what are you going to do now?"

Gary ran his right hand through his wet spikes and took a step towards Misty. "First I'm going to take off this jacket," While slipping his jacket off and squeezing the water out; forming a little puddle between the two. Gary deepens his stare and locked on with Misty's, as he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Suddenly tossing his jacket off to the side; causing Misty to look over, Gary quickly squatted down and grabbed both handful of whatever possible mud he could muster up. "And I'm going to do this."

Quickly getting up from his squat position, Gary rubbed the mud in Misty's hair and dragged both hands down the side of her face. Laughter came out from him due to Misty's horrified expression. Luckily with everything already packed in his bag and grabbed it and his jacket, Gary made a quick dash towards the trail back to the dorm buildings. Umbreon followed right behind his master; as Misty was also not too far behind either, especially after had called Poliwhirl and Corsola to return back to their pokeballs. While chasing in pursuit and wiping the mud off her face, Misty yelled out Gary's name and to her surprise, she received a taunting raspberry from him when he looked over his shoulders.

"How's the mud in your hair?" Gary asked in mocking tone and returned facing forward.

"Agggh! You ass! It's driving me crazy!" Misty yelled back, as she picked up her pace.

Looking back over his shoulder, he didn't expect Misty to be like only a few feet behind. _'Damn, it seems like she's improve on her speed as well…'_ "Well get use to it for a bit longer! I'm taking the shower first since you're the Slowpoke!" With that insult, Gary sprinted leaving Misty behind but still not by much.

**** Third Years Dormitory Building Bottom Floor ****

While waiting for Mickey and Poliwhirl to join them and a few classmates at one of the dining tables, Ash, Richie and their Pikachu's were already eating their breakfast. Only because knowing sometime Mickey can be late at most times. With the usual TV going off from the living room area and more chatter from other classmates, Ash, Richie and a few others didn't expect a loud big thud sound coming from the entrance door, due to be swung wide opened. About everyone eyed Gary and Umbreon, as they continued and ran through the open hallway. Gary nearly slipped on the marble floor due to the dripping of the water from his pants and shoes, but he managed to keep his balance. But his and everyone else attention went back at the door when it was swung opened loudly for the second time by a huffing-puffing Mickey. With the stare down of Mickey and Gary towards each other, a lot of the classmates were wondering what the heck had happened between the two, since Gary's soaked to the bones and Mickey's all covered in dirt and mud.

"Told you that you're the Slowpoke, and Mickey, make sure you clean up this mess or else." Gary said in his usual threaten tone, pointing the mess the two dragged in.

"You're such an ass!" Misty yelled and pointed at Gary.

"Yeah, yeah tell me something I don't know." Gary said in settle tone, as he turned around and headed up the staircase with Umbreon.

Being threatens with 'or else', Misty clearly knew what she had to do. Zoning out and aimlessly went towards the laundry room to grab the cleaning supplies. Not realizing that Ash and Richie were already downstairs, Misty was surprised to see the two eying her with raised eyebrows when she returned back to the hallway. A 'hey' escaped towards Ash and Richie, as she noticed Richie was trying to hold in his laughter when the two made their way over to 'him'.

"—haa! Good lord Mickey! What the hell happened to you?! You look so pitiful." Richie stated.

Misty gave a not-so-please glare and pointed Richie with the top end of the mop. "HAH-HAA. Well if you must know, this was the end result for beating Gary in this morning battle. And-after-I-ordered-a-couple-of-water-guns-on-him." Misty said the last sentence in a fast manner, as Richie's laugh became louder. But her attention went to Ash when she heard 'you.'

"—Had a battle with Gary this morning? Why? We haven't even had our battle yet." Ash said in a perplex tone.

"Yeaaah, sorry. But this battle was a make it or break it deal with Gary for us to work together in the morning on our tag team partnership." Misty said, as she rested her chin on the top end of the mop.

Ash wasn't sure what to take of the news but he still had a couple of questions. "So wait, that means you're still going to have Gary as your partner for the upcoming Tag Team battles? And you two are going to train in the morning now?"

"Yup and Gary and I are going to dominate. Just watch." Misty replied with a smirk.

Richie let out a chuckle. "Someone's being so sure of themselves."

"Heh of course, because it's the truth. Now if you don't mind, I need to get this place clean up and get myself clean once Lone Wolf is out." Misty said, as she started mopping the floor.

Leaving Mickey; so he could get the hallway clean, Richie sway Ash towards back the dining room table to pick their bowls. After had grabbed their bowl, they turned around both eying Mickey to see him mopping in a happily manner.

"For being ordered to clean up by Gary, Mickey is sure is happy." Richie commented to Ash in a whisper like tone.

"Yeah, whatever. Mickey is just being Mickey." Ash replied back in suppressed aggravated like tone, as he looked away from the smiling Mickey and quickly walk pass Richie towards the kitchen.

Richie stared at the back of Ash's back confused and awkwardly like, since he could tell his best friend has acting a bit odd ever since yesterday before the movie. He then looked over at Mickey and wondered what he had missed between the two that involved Gary.

* * *

**A/N: (2/24/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: ((7/02/09)) Daaamn, sorry for the long update -.- Work and other stuff came on coming up and this chappie didn't help for it was a paaain to think/write, but ta-daa it's dooone! As we see a bit of some Ash and MICKEY-ness, tsk-tsk Misty, slipping up like that for being in your own little world with Ashy ;p But then of course totally had to overpower that moment with some Gary and Misty moment, kekeke XD

Anyways, I hope ya all like the chappie and hope to hear what ya think of it. And total much lovelove and thankies for last chappie reviews -HEARTS ! Well ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	15. I Never Dot Dot Dot

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords and some violence and minor sexual innuendo theme

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**Chapter 15: I Never…**

**** Friday – On the Battle Fields Area – Second Tag Team Battle ****

After had commanded Umbreon to use Tail Whip and quickly followed with an Iron Tail on Drew's Roserade; knocking her out cold for the count, Gary looked over at Misty. Who was well in doubt trying to figure out when and how to get out of the Mud-Shots War between Poliwhirl and Brendan's Swampert's. Misty felt Gary's stare as she returned a 'what are you waiting for' expression, since she was expecting him to have Umbreon attack Swampert. A smirk appeared on Gary's face, as he commanded Umbreon to use Hidden Power. With a success direct hit on Swampert, it caused the Mud-Shots war to end. And within a split second, Misty ordered Poliwhirl a regular Hydro Pump, ending the Tag Team battle.

While the announcements were going off in the background by Principal Dean, Brendan and Drew were displeased with the end result when they went to aid to their Pokémon partners. Meanwhile Gary and Misty stood firm and victorious; waiting for their Pokémon partners to return to their sides. Misty and Poliwhirl couldn't hold in their calm composure any longer as they jumped and cheered in excitement. She swiftly turned over to face Gary and raised her arm for a high five; for their victory of being 'decent' partners, especially with only five mornings of trying to work with each other 'training methods'. Definitely could use more improvement, but the two secretly admitted to themselves it was better than the last battle. With her arm still high in the air; pretty much have been left hanging, Gary stared at Misty for a second before turning away and shoving his hands into his pants pockets. Getting mad at the fact of being left hanging in front of everyone, Misty growled out Gary's name and stomped after him. And the moment she got within a good distant, she lightly kicked him from behind. Causing an unpleased Gary to turn back around and literally ready to strangle her.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You suck at celebrating with your partner! You left me hanging!"

"That's why I got kicked for?!" Gary asked angrily with a glare. "I'm glad that we won but when have you ever see me celebrate like that?!" Gary shouted and tried to return back his seat on the bench. But was stopped again by Misty had grabbed his arm and held it in the air in a high-five gesture, as she slapped it. And once her hand was pulled away, Gary felt something else in his hand.

"I'm happy with that for now. But next time it will be different!" Misty said in a semi-threaten kind of tone, with her index finger pointing at Gary's face. "And can you take Poliwhirl for me to the Brock? I have to rub our victory to Richie and Ash like right now. Kay-thanks!"

Before Gary could protest, he received a goofy smile and wave from Misty before she took off running towards the mid-bleachers; to join back with Ash and Richie. The word 'goober' quietly escaped when he looked down at his hand that she forcefully 'high five' and had sneakily placed Poliwhirl's pokeball. Continuing on towards the the PokeCenter office, he, Derek and Luke exchanged path; for it was their turn to battle, as Gary heard their 'congratulations'. For some reason instead of giving them the cold shoulders like always after every practice battle, he stopped for a second with a slight turn towards the two.

"Thanks. Good luck to you guys too." Gary said in a quiet tone for only those two to hear, as he nonchalantly walked away.

Derek and Luke both let out smirks when they heard Gary for the first time thanking and wishing them a good luck. Derek couldn't help himself and slightly turned around to smile in Gary's direction. As Luke looked up towards the mid-bleachers to see Mickey sat down with a big grin and pointed at Richie.

"HAH! I told you Richie!"

"Ok, ok I clearly saw the win. And you even managed to get Gary to take your Poliwhirl. Man, the short period training time with Gary in the mornings have paid off. I have to admit, the two were a lot better compared to last week's battle against us. But is really worth waking up that early in the morning and keep on getting in trouble with the Professors for dozing off in first class sessions?"

"Ahaaha-yeeeah-of-course! Because I've managed to slap some senses into that Lone Wolf and now we're training together for a better partnership. Also we're determined to take down any upcoming matches and we're coming back after you guys! So prepare to lose and that's a promise."

Ash saw the determined look in Mickey's eyes, as he let out a chuckling smirk. "Well Mickey, don't think you and Gary are the only ones that will improve. By the time when it's all four of us to battle again, don't be surprise when Richie and I will have something up our sleeves to win again."

Misty didn't have a comeback for Ash's reply because of an issue she noticed. "Heeey, you're back to yourself finally!"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked; not sure what Mickey was getting at.

"Come on, don't pretend that Richie and I haven't notice. For the whole week you've been really out of it. You know the two us are here for you, we're your buds!"

"Heh, thanks. And sorry to make you two worry. Just a lot of things are going through my mind right now."

"What are they? Can I help somehow?" Misty asked with a curious raised brow.

Ash looked at Mickey, as he really didn't want confessed t it has some relation towards him. But lucky it was only one of the many reasons, as he decided to use another reason. "Well I don't know. One of the issues is about May. But it's nothing big," Ash said, as he looked away missing the sad facial expression on Mickey's face. "Her birthday is next Saturday and I'm not sure what to get her."

Richie let out a quiet scoff at Ash. "That's what you've been moping around about? Geez I thought it was something else. Just don't sweat it, May's going to like whatever you get her."

"Yeah what Richie said! But ok-ok! We'll continue the conversation and figure something out later, gotta watch Derek's and Luke's match now!" Misty said in an exciting tone, as she quickly focused her attention towards the battle field.

Ash smiled and thanked Richie and Mickey again, as he looked down over at the empty seat were Gary sat. _'Within the two and a half years at this academy, I never thought I'll see you opening yourself up to someone. __Now how about you start opening up towards May.'_

**** Next Day – A Little Pass 2:30 P.M. – Out on the Streets of Viridian City ****

Misty let out a long yawn; even though she slept in until two, she was still tired. If she hadn't been schedule to work at her three or scheduled at all, she would still be in bed to catch up on her sleep for the week. Dragging her feet towards Lil' Pandas', Misty forgot to turn into the little alley where the back door was located and ended up at the front entrance. She didn't expect to see her boss, as she uncertainly wave due to receiving a raised brow. About to turn around to see what Lili had pointed at behind her, Misty let out a frustrated grunt when 'Mickey' was called out by Ash and Richie.

"Heeey guys."

Ash waved and picked up his pace to get to Mickey. "I thought you were back at the dorm sleeping. What are you doing here?"

"Ummm I couldn't sleep anymore?" Misty replied back to Ash and looked over at Richie when the word 'sweet' escaped from his mouth.

"—Dude, since you're here why don't we hang out and mess with your cousin!" Richie said with a grin.

Misty quickly turned around to face Lili, as she saw the smirk on her face. "Umm—"

"I don't think that would be happening." Lili tiredly interrupted Misty, as she received three confused expression. "Misty came in a bit ago saying she wasn't feeling well. So I decided to give her tonight off and as well tomorrow."

"What? You gave her the weekend off? You know she would have come in and work late when she felt better after resting in the break room. Didn't you need her help today?!" Misty asked somewhat half surprised at the cover up and getting the weekend off. When she knew Lili needed her tonight for an event she had planned for the café lounge.

"Meeeh, it's all good. I got it cover. I know Spiketay probably won't mind staying a bit longer on her shift until I get a hold of," Lili scrolled in her contact list on her phone, as she ran across SoulSaviour15 name and number. "Mmm I can get her to come in tonight. And for tomorrow I can get," Lili was still lost in her world of cell phone contacts to figure out who can take Misty's Sunday shift. "OH Calico my tomboy country girl!" Lili yelled out in excitement, as she finally looked up to see all the awkward expressions. "Mickey, Misty originally had asked me to call you but since you're here, she wanted you to watch Psyduck over the week. It seems Psyduck misses you. Psyduck's pokeball is with Lonnie."

Misty started feeling bad that Lili once again covered for her with Ash and Richie and also her work shifts on short notice. "But—"

"It's ok Mickey. YOU don't have to worry about Misty. She's fine. Just hang out with Richie and Ash," Lili walked over to Ash and Richie with a devious smile. She then suddenly pulled Richie's hat downwards and then started pinching both of Ash's cheeks. "Besides, Ashy wants to hang out with you here at my oh-so-awesome place." Lili then let go of Ash's cheeks and slowly walked away heading inside. "Just have fun. But don't forget to meet up with Lonnie in a bit so you can grab Psyduck. Ta-ta for nooow!"

The second Lili disappeared into Lil' Pandas', Richie looked over at Ash; after had fixed his hat, a chuckle escaped. "—ahaa-Dude, for some reason I have a feeling that half the time Lili doesn't like you when she picks on us."

Ash looked over rubbing both his cheeks. "I think so too. She pinched me really hard, while you only got your hat pulled downwards."

Misty just laughed and was the first to head inside to do whatever activities Ash and Richie wanted to do.

**** Later on that Evening – Third Years Dormitory – Top Level ****

Misty in too much of a good mood to care about the scolding she's about to get from Gary once they enter into hers and Gary's room. Since she didn't bother to give her roommate a heads up that Ash and Richie were going to use their one day pass per week. Somewhat listening to Ash's and Richie's conversation behind her, Misty mind became elsewhere when she saw Derek's and Luke's door opened like usual, as she then picked up her pace towards it. And right when she got to it, she popped her head in.

"Yo Derek, Luke!" Misty shouted, as she only saw Derek though.

Looking up from his book; from his bed while Ellie was at the foot of it, Derek let out a smile and wondered what was up when he saw Ash and Richie joining up behind Mickey. "Yooo. What's happening?"

"Nothing much, yet. I was wondering if you and Luke want to join us in my room?"

"Really? I'm not going to get beaten up by Gary am I? We all know how touchy he is when it comes to others being in his room."

"Weeeell it's all good. Ash and Richie are allowed to the room once a week anyways because of the bet we all had agreed to. And since there's really nothing much in the room, I figure the more the merrier on a game or so? Besides, I'm going to get scold at anyways and I'm used to it."

"Hahaha wow Mickey, you amaze me on the way you look at things. Yeah sure why not, I'm curious to see how Gary's room set up is like. Also I know a game we can play too, come on Ellie." Derek said, as he got off his bed with Ellie and grabbed something off his desk and finally headed towards the door.

"Sweet. What about Luke? Where is he?" Misty asked, as she moved out of the way of the door way.

"Oh he's in the bathroom right now. Forget about him. He's admiring himself in the mirror since he got home a bit ago."

"Hah, he's at it again? What is it now this time?" Misty let out a smirk.

"Oh he got his purple bangs retouch. And you know how he's so self-absorb with himself once his black hair is all spiked too. But Vaporeon is in there to keep him in line." Derek replied with a smile, as he then looked over at Richie when he heard scoff from him.

"Heh, even though he's self-absorb, he's still a cool guy that cares for others—"

"But is it just me or does he seems to be like the male egotistic version of Lili?" Ash asked out loud towards Richie.

Richie pondered at the thought and then let out a tiny chuckle. "Now that you mention about it, I think you're right Ash. Luke is like the male version of Lili. Freaky but enough of that thought, Mickey is waiting for us at his door. Let's get going." Richie said, as he and Sparky headed towards Mickey's room with Ash, Pikachu, Derek and Ellie following behind.

Entering dorm room 320, Ash, Richie and Derek and their partners all looked around to see the room all nicely organized and cleaned. With no Gary or Umbreon insight, Derek was the first to ask Mickey if his side of the room is all neat due to Gary's tidiness personality. Shaking her head 'no', she told them that 'he' actually a neat and organized person like Gary. Still looking around the room, they were all told to make themselves comfortable on the big space floor; since there really wasn't any other future besides the desk chairs and beds. But the moment the main door shut the bathroom door opened, as there stood Gary with just a towel wrapped around his waist with a not so-pleased expression, as he let out a merciless 'Mickey'.

"I know, I know. I didn't give you a warning about Ash and Richie using their one day pass for the week. And as for Derek being in here, I asked him and Luke to join a bit ago, since my day has been going so well with Lady Luck on my side, I decided to play my luck with you." Misty stated in a causal tone, while the whole time avoiding looking in Gary's direction.

"Just because Lady Luck is on your side at the moment, you really think that I won't—"

"Look, I was going to get yelled at anyways, like right now, but are you going to deny Umbreon being able to play with Ellie in this room for the time being?" Misty pointed over on Gary's side of the room to show him that Umbreon and Ellie were already playing with each other.

Gary let out a glare and furiously went to their closet and grabbed a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He then returned back in bathroom and before closing it, he stared straight at Misty. "You're lucky that I'm in a good mood. But this is mainly for Umbreon." Gary said in a quick tone, as he finally closed the bathroom door.

"Pretty sad of what we saw is Gary being in a good mood." Richie commented out loud from the floor, with his back against Mickey's bed. While Sparky and Pikachu were on Misty's bed messing and being curious with her personal belongings.

Ash let out a quiet chuckle, as leaned against the closet side wall; diagonally across from Richie. "Careful Richie, you know he's in the bathroom and most likely can perfectly hear you."

Misty let out a chuckle, as she took a seat between Ash and Richie, with her back against the bathroom door. But she was looking straight across at Derek, who was keeping an eye on Ellie and Umbreon off and on 'Umbreon' area side of the room. "So Derek, what's the game you had in mind?"

"I'm assuming you all heard of _I Never_ right?" Derek asked, as Mickey and Richie nodded but Ash shook his head no. "Ok Ash, _I Never_ is usually known more for a drinking game and the object of the game is that you mention something that you never done before. But if someone has done it, they have to drink. But since we don't drink or even have alcohol in present, we're playing with cards and points. It's _I Never_ with a slight twist that Luke and I came up with last year. Depending on the amount of people are playing determined the amount of cards you'll receive as your points. All the Aces, Kings, Queens and Jacks cards are pulled out and piled in the center of us. As we each take turns and draw a card from the pile and depending on the card it will be the subject of what you _never_ had done before. So here are the twisted roles of each card, Aces are random topics, Kings are subject that relates to sex or anything sexual, Queens are crushes, loves and relationships topics and Jacks are dealing with body parts and or clothing attires." Derek paused a bit for everyone to take in the info and once he received 'ok's' from everyone, he continued. "So if you had done what the other opponent hasn't, you discarded a card and of course you'll want to be the winner. Because the winner gets to ask reasonable favors or requests from the losers. BUT if you are say an I Never, and you know that they actually have done it and is not confessing to it, it's an automatic request from whoever calls it out on that person. Also whatever is said in here, stays in here when were done with the game. So do you guys swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Good lord Derek, it's not like we're in court!" Richie replied with a grin. "But I'm up for it!"

Mickey and Ash then slowly nodded their heads; not sure if it was a bright idea but did anyways. As Derek started to pull out all the Aces, Kings, Queens and Jacks from his deck of cards; leaving thirty-six number cards. He then made five piles that had seven cards, leaving one off to its side. Derek could see the confusion among everyone, as he just smiles nonchalantly.

"Awesome, now we'll just wait for Gary to come out of the bathroom to join us." Derek said, while handing out each their pile set.

Misty let out a loud 'pfft'. "—HAH. Come on Derek! You really think Gary, of all people would join in a game like this?! _Games_ don't exist to him unless it involves his Pokémons. Hell, he probably doesn't even know how to play tic-tac-to-ooooow!" Misty screeched when both cheeks were pinched and pulled from behind.

"Who doesn't know how to play tic-tac-toe?" Gary asked in an irritated tone, letting go of Misty's cheeks. "Geez, talking about me like I couldn't hear you guys from the bathroom."

Misty looked up at Gary with a glare. "Well there's no harm of talking about you like that when it's all true. Well besides the tic-tac-toe part. But still, you plus playing games equals never happening. Like always. I know you're going to study like usual at your desk over there, so we'll try to keep it down for you. No promises though."

Getting a bit peeved by Misty's ridicule attitude towards him, he gave her a pair of rolled eyes. He then suddenly grabbed a card from the pile that everyone pulled from and took a seat near Derek; by his bed. "Ace. I've never been kissed by a guy." Gary said in a calm tone and tossed down the flipped Ace next to the center pile.

Derek; as well Misty, Ash and Richie were surprised to see Gary decided to participate in the game, but Derek cleared his throat. "Umm that's great to see you decided to join in on the game. But wasn't that kind of a waste? You're trying to get others to lose their cards. And most likely none of us has been kissed by a guy."

"Oh you'll be surprised." Gary let out a smirk at Derek but then quickly looked straight at Misty.

"You did that on purpose." Misty hissed at Gary, as she tossed out one of her cards.

"Me? Did that on purpose? How could I possibly know that you've been kissed by a guy?" Gary sarcastically asked.

"Grrr-yoou!" Misty growl at Gary, but then instantly looked over at Ash; who had a surprised look on his face but quickly looked over at Richie.

"Seriously Mickey?! A guy kissed you?" Richie asked in pure enjoyment at the new fact of his friend.

"Ugggh, yeah. I couldn't believe that I randomly got kissed by some _asshole._" Misty said in a livid tone when she looked in Gary's direction.

Gary let out a snicker. "Pfft. Oh wait, how could I have forgotten? I was nearby. So if I remember correctly, I think someone was being really annoying and wouldn't shut up? So that _asshole_ kissed you to shut you up and sadly that didn't work."

Ash looked away from Gary to look over at Mickey. "Whoooa, so it wasn't too long ago I assume that kiss incident happened? Do we know this person that kissed you?" Ash asked, as he was curious who would have randomly kissed Mickey.

Misty couldn't believe Ash of all people was asking who had kissed her. Even if it would ruin Gary's image of confessing that it was him, Misty was too embarrassed to admit that. "Dude, I don't have to answer that!"

Richie smiled wildly. "HAH! So it is someone that we know! Spill it Mickey!"

"Sorry, that's not how this truthful game works Richie! Yo Deeerek! I believe it's your turn, since we're going to do clockwise!" Misty shouted, trying to get the attention off of 'him' from Gary's Ace stunt.

"Hahah ook-ook," Derek picked a card and flipped it over to reveal a Jack. "I've never had a broken bone." Derek let out smile when he heard a couple of sighs that came from Ash and Richie, as the two and Gary each tossed a card.

"Well I guess it's my turn," Ash said, as he flipped over a Jack. "Let's see, I've never shaved my legs before."

"Geez Ash, I know it's your first time playing but could you be more tactics about your _never?_" Richie asked.

"Well sorry, I couldn't think of a good one—" Ash stopped when he saw the widen expression on Richie's face.

"Man, Mickey you shaved your legs before?! Why?" Richie asked in a surprising but amusing tone when Misty had tossed in a card.

Misty glared over at Richie. "I lived in a household full of girls. Enough said. Dude, this sucks! I'm not going to lose you hear!" Misty then reached for a card and when she flipped it, her face dropped when she saw a King. "King really? Ugggghhh. Might as well get it out in the open, since it'll most likely pop later, I neveeer," Misty then took in a deep breath, having second thoughts on what she is about to say. But curious of Ash's sexual status she was willing to expose her _I Never_. "Had sex before."

Gary let out a quiet chuckle. "I really didn't expect to hear that coming from you."

Misty glared straight over at Gary. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well _being_ who you are, I thought you would have been secretive about that subject." Gary replied.

"Well it's kind of hard when we're playing a truthful game. Like I said earlier, it would most likely come up sooner or later from one of you guys. So just shut up and throw in your card."

"Whatever. I know when to throw in my card." Gary replied in an irritated tone, as he let out a 'tsk' but still didn't budged a muscle to throw in a card when he looked away. But within a second he got up from his seat to grab his PokeDex off his table.

Misty still eyed Gary when he annoyingly returned back to his spot and still no card thrown in towards the pile. Before she could mentally make a big deal of just finding out the fact that Gary hasn't done it either, she saw Derek threw in his card. "Well-well-well. Deeerek eh? I didn't expect a guy like you would already have done it! Gary would have been my first guess on my list! But what a twist! And—" Misty stopped talking when she saw Richie out the corner of her eye had toss in a card. "Richie?! Oooooo! Ok, for some reason I'm not really surprised with you though, but still shocking news."

Richie looked over at Mickey with a cocky raised eyebrow. "Why, because you don't think I'm capable of pleasing a girl?"

"Geez man, statements like that make it not a big surprise! You skirt chaser!" Misty playfully shouted at Richie.

"Hey! I like girls in pants too!" Richie replied back not helping his image, especially when he received a big 'see' from Mickey. But he then looked straight at Ash when he saw his face with a dumbfound expression. "Something wrong?"

"No, just surprised in a way. Since you always joked about it, just really didn't expect it." Ash replied, as he knew by now, everyone knew he was in the same boat as Gary and Mickey.

"Sorry man, I guess there are just some things a guy just doesn't kiss and tell about. Right Derek?" Richie asked with a smile.

"Hah, yeah in a way. But if I were to really _kiss and tell_ the details, my girlfriend would kill me. Anyways Richie, it's your turn."

Richie flipped over his card to reveal a Jack, as he then inhaled a deep breath. "MMMMM, heh, I never had braces." Richie then let out a victory smile when he saw Ash and Gary, tossing out one of their cards. "Haha sweet. I thought it was only Ash."

Gary knew it was his turn, as he looked up from his PokeDex and just reached for a card. "Ace again. I've never shared a kiss with someone that I cared for."

With Derek and Richie throwing in their cards, Misty tried to pay attention to Ash's movement from the corner of her eyes. With no hand movements from Ash, it had confirmed that he hasn't kissed May. It still caused her to have mixed emotions of delight and dissatisfaction, since it also confirmed that her kiss meant nothing. Which she wasn't too surprised about but it still made her sad. But quickly decided to turn her feelings into more negativity and glared straight over at Gary; slamming down her card. "That's because you can be such a cold hearted lone wolf! And you don't even care if it's their first kiss or not!"

Gary let out a snicker. "A kiss is just a kiss. You're just mad because I know you're not pleased who took your first kiss!"

Ash slightly looked over at Mickey; who pretty much argued back with Gary, while Richie and Derek just laughed at the scene. _'Why does he know so much about something like that? Do they really talk about everything behind closed doors?' _Ash mentally asked a bit annoyed and looked over at Gary; who let out a scoff before returning back his PokeDex. "Why are you deliberately attacking Mickey?"

Gary looked up at Ash, since he knew he was asking him. For he knew sooner or later Ash would be at 'Mickey's' defense. "Wow, it only took my second turn and you've caught on quickly. I was going to give you at least until the third or fourth round before you caught on."

Ash stare became a tiny glare when Gary looked away back to his PokeDex. "You didn't answer the question."

Not bothering looking back at Ash from his PokeDex, Gary let out a 'pfft' sound first. "—If I must answer to shut that little defense mode of yours, I did it because it's fun screwing with the little smart aleck twerp, who's being the provoker. Derek, just draw your card already."

"Yeees sir," Derek replied in a humorous way trying to break the tension between Gary and Ash, as he then flipped over a King and quickly looked at Richie. "Well I guess this is between you and me. Let's see, mmm, I never done it outside."

"You suck Derek. But I'll get you back." Richie said with a smirk, as he tossed a card away.

"Haha didn't know you had that freaky side in you Richie!" Derek commented with a smile.

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm the best friend and roommate and had no clue." Ash commented out loud, as he then decided to grab his card and looked up at Gary. "Jack, I never owned three or more pairs of the same shoes in different colors."

Gary slightly cocked his head towards Ash's direction and the corner of his mouth curled. "That's how it's going to be eh? Well bring it on." Gary challenged Ash, as he then finally tossed in one of his cards, leaving him with four reminding cards.

Misty looked away from Gary to Ash, as she could tell the rivalry between just grew bigger. But before anything else could be said that could turn things more sour between the two, she decided to jump in by grabbing a card. "King again?! Seriously?! Well here's another secret out of the bag. I neveeer—masturbated."

Everyone had their eyes on Mickey, not sure if they should make a big deal out of it, due to the fact that all of them slowly tossed in their cards. Didn't really think or cared, who did their 'business' was their personal thing; Misty didn't expect all of them to toss in a card. And with all the silence between them, Misty thought the subject was cleared and passed but Richie leaned in towards her.

"I know it's none of my business but really? Geez, not even once?"

"Yeah man. Never went down that road?" Misty replied not sure how to get out of it.

Richie then wrapped his right arm around Mickey's neck. "Mickey, what do you do when you have that pint up urges?" Richie asked with a smile, as he then caught Mickey's sigh. Before receiving whatever reply he was about to get from him, he looked over at Gary who let out a loud 'pfft'; still looking at his PokeDex.

"—"Just drop it Richie. If Mickey said he has never done it, then he's never done it. Besides he's a _very special_ case, so quit picking on the twerp." Gary commented to push a certain raven haired person's button and still had his glaze at his PokeDex. But it wasn't Ash who spoke up, it was Misty.

"Geez thanks for that oh-so-nice help of yours Gary," Misty stated in a sarcastic tone. "Next time, just don't even bother helping this special case twerp!"

Gary finally looked up from his PokeDex. "You can whine and bitch like a girl. Hell, it's almost like you _are_ a _girl_ most of the time!"

Misty glared at Gary for she couldn't believe he just 'went there' with the whole girl thing in front of Ash, Richie and Derek. "Well even if I were a _girl_, who do you think is the reason for the whining and bitching?! You pulling crap comments like that makes it frustrating—" Misty stopped due to being interrupted by Ash's cough.

"—Is there something you two don't argue about? Seriously Richie, Derek and I aren't even sure if you two like or hate each others' guts. But yet somehow still managed to be friends," Ash then looked at Gary. "You and I didn't argue like this when we had disagreements back then."

"Well times changed between us. And like I said earlier, Mickey is just a special person. Richie just draw your damn card so we can get on with it." Gary said in a hotly tone.

"Yes sir!" Richie replied in a mocking tone, like Derek did earlier but this time with a salute. But then he received the death glare from Gary, as he then quickly drew a Queen. "Relationship eh?" Richie mentally interrogated the card and decided to do a white lie. Since none of them really knew his current status, they definitely wouldn't know the truth about his past. "Mmm, I've never like the same crush for more than two weeks?" Richie pretended to play dumb at his statement to make it believable. He smiled when Derek, Ash and Mickey threw in their cards. As for Gary's case, he wasn't sure if he should have felt sorry or mock him when he didn't toss in a card.

Ash let out a chuckle at Richie. "You know, I have to agree with Mickey and start calling you a skirt chaser."

"Haha, I can't win with you two can I? So what if I like one girl after another. At least I don't go out and cheat on them."

"I guess that's a plus, Skirt Chaser." Misty said in a teasing manner towards Richie and unconcernedly looked over at Gary. "Hey Lone Wolf, it's your turn."

"Geez thanks. I won't know what I'll do without your wisdom guidance." Gary said in a monotone, as he pulled a Queen. "Well this won't be hard. I never had a crush on an older person."

While Derek and Richie threw in their card, Ash had a stared down with Gary but the two suddenly looked straight over at Misty. Since there was an uncertain 'umm' that came out of 'him'. Gary then let out a chuckle and looked over at Ash and back over at Misty.

"Mickey, just throw in a card before _August _comes around_._" Gary said out loud in a provoked tone.

Misty knew they were all eighteen but never knew the exact birthday dates, since she never asked. After had flicked her card towards Gary, she wasn't sure if she should be annoyed at the 'August insult' as a cover up indicating Ash's birthday month. And before she or anyone else could say anything, Ash slammed down his card to get a certain somebody's attention.

"Gary do you really must insult Mickey or bicker at every round we do?!" Ash asked in a livid tone.

"You're just mad because you're going to lose and you don't know jack shit. So just mind your own business Loser." Gary growled back and ending it between them by looking away.

Derek let out a sigh, as he couldn't believe this 'I Never' game is a roller coaster of laughter and serious issues behind it. As he cleared his throat and reached for his card. With it being a Queen, Derek paused for a bit to think. He then decided to jab at Ash that happened in last year's Academy's fundraiser auction festival. "I've never been on a date that was forced or didn't like."

Ash knew exactly what Derek was referring to about the date he had to go on last year; it was literally a forced date he didn't look forward to. Richie didn't mind his when he did his the year before that. Quietly tossing in his card, for he was still irritated with Gary, he decided he'll stoop down low to his level. Grabbing a card and revealing it to be an Ace, he looked straight over at Gary. "I've never been on verge of almost committing suicide."

Gary looked up at Ash with a dead serious glare. As he knew he couldn't deny it and for sure wasn't going to give Ash the automatic request from him. "So you're stooping that low to get a fucking card out of me?"

The tone from Gary and the way his card was thrown in, Misty, Richie and Derek were a bit in shock to have just found out that Gary had a dark secret like that hidden. But Misty; along with Ash, knew the reason behind it. But before Misty could say anything Ash decided to answer Gary's question.

"Haven't you notice by now, it's always you that makes me stoop so low. It wasn't bad when we were kids. But now, for some reason you always manage to bring the worst out of me and a lot of people. Besides your Pokémons, I don't even think you can remember how to feel or care for another huma—"

"Stop it! That's not true Ash!" Misty yelled at Ash, which got the rest; especially Gary all surprised at 'his' statement. Misty's angry expression soon became a sadden one when she let out a heavy sigh. "I wasn't sure if we should have played this game or not. But thanks to it, it's showed me that you two have some past issues to work out. I know you two don't see eye to eye but Ash there's more to Gary, trust me. And Gary, could you be less of an ass?" Misty asked in a mocking tone to ease the tension.

Gary and Ash just kept quiet to themselves; for they weren't sure what to say after hearing Mickey's defending dispute on about each other. The two just eyed Mickey when 'he' reached for one of the three remaining cards in pile; flipping over a Queen, Misty let out a sigh of relief. For she knew the other two remaining card were a King and an Ace.

"I never had said I love you to the person I really like or involved with."

There was a big paused between everyone after Misty had told her 'I Never' statement. But within seconds, Derek and Richie threw their card, leaving the two and Ash with one remaining card. While Gary had two and Misty taking the lead of having three remain cards. Mickey couldn't help but poked fun at Richie by telling him a 'one night stand I love you' doesn't count for his case. Richie managed a believable cover-up laugh and continued on with the game for his revenge towards Derek. He flipped over a King.

"I never have done any _role playing_ with _my long term_ girlfriend." Richie let out a smirk at Derek, hoping that would knock him out. And it did, when Richie saw him tossing in his last card. "Hah, told you I'll get you back and you're out of here!"

"Haha, you got me. But you'll be next! You can't win against Gary's and Mickey's stack." Derek stated with a smile, as he then quickly looked away to see that Ellie and Umbreon had calmed down from their playing since they were lying down.

Gary and everyone knew the last remaining card was an Ace, as he wasted no time when he flipped the Ace over. "I've never worn the opposite sex clothing before."

Misty stuck out her tongue thinking it was mainly aimed for her once again. But to her surprise Richie and Ash threw in their remaining card. "You two have?! But why? You two don't have sisters. At least I have a reason for being dressed up in the opposite clothing."

Richie laughed but followed by a sigh. "Well long story short Mickey, each year at the academy we have a festival and auctions for a fundraiser. Each Year class picks a representative student to crossed dress for the main event contest and then is auction off one by one to anybody with the highest bid for a date. All profits go towards the academy for supplies our Pokémons. I won it for our First Year, since I was picked for it. Buuuut _Ashley_ over there lost it for us for our Second Year."

Ash let out a sigh. "You guys are never going to drop that are you? It's not my fault that I didn't make a cute blond in that oh-so-lovely pink dress. Besides _Rikki_ you barely won it for us!" Ash replied in an amused tone; especially compared to the last few times of replies.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Ashley. Don't hate, jealously is an ugly thing." Richie said a pathetic attempt girly voice. Even though he and Ash were knocked out of the game, laughter came about amongst them.

With Gary and Misty still have cards; Derek turned all the used cards over to start over again for the final battle between Gary and Mickey. With it being Gary's turn he flipped over a Jack.

"Let's get this over with. I never have tried or worn high heels before." Gary said all hastily.

Misty tossed in one of her cards and quickly grabbed a card; ignoring the side comments from the side, as she let out smile when she pulled an Ace. "Two down, not bad, but I'm still ahead of you. I never kissed a girl before."

After had tossed in one of his cards; leaving him one, Gary just ended up smirking when a Queen was flipped over. "Heh, think you're that smooth? Well this next one is a win-win situation for me on how ever you decide to answer it. I never fallen head over heels for a g—"

Misty had interrupted Gary by throwing her water bottle at him. For she knew he was going to say 'guy' but there was no way in hell she would want Ash, Richie and Derek know that 'he' liked a guy. "I get it! You don't have to throw it in my face. Here's your damn card!" Misty shouted in an angry tone; as a cover up. And when she saw Ash's, Richie's and Derek's expressions, she knew it worked. Wasting no time, trying to win the game, she managed another Ace. A big smirk appeared on her face. "I never own an Umbreon."

"That was cheap." Gary said in a cold tone, as he didn't need to bother to throw in his last card.

"Oh and all your other statements weren't? Please, you're just mad because I won and you didn't. Annnd now you'll have to do my request. Ha-ha!"

Gary was already up onto his feet heading over to his desk before Misty had finished her mockery towards him, leaving Misty, Ash, Richie and Derek, still on the floor with all the scattered cards around them. There was a big awkward silence between them, due to each of them recalled something different in their head with the facts they all just learned about each other. Before any other additional questions could be asked out loud, Misty let out a loud stretch grunt.

"—Kaaaay. I'm not going to lie, I didn't expect a lot of stuff to be exposed tonight. But got to admit it was fun and interesting in a way."

Richie let out a chuckle. "—Yeaaah, got to agree with you Mickey. Right Ashley?"

"Right Rikki. Now like what Derek said before the game started, what's said in here, stays in here." Ash said with a forced smile. Since his mind was preoccupied with Gary's and Mickey's interaction during the game rounds.

"Haha, yeah," Derek commented, as he slipped his deck of cards back into its package. "So Mickey, what is it going to be?"

Misty blinked a few times, at bit confused at Derek's question. But when he mention about the requests, Misty let out a dragged out 'ooh'. She then requested if they could give 'him' a day or two to think about a good reasonable request from each one of them. All but Gary replied with a yes. She didn't expect Gary to answer her; for he had isolated himself away from the group; even in their own room. Not like it mattered because she already knew what she wanted from the Lone Wolf. Wasting no time to get on that yearning request, she got onto her feet and told the gang 'he' would like to call it a night. In order to get some assignments and studying done before the night end, all agreed at the idea and got up onto their feet. Exchanging good-byes and calling for their partners to get ready to go, Misty opened the door for all of them. Ash was the last one to walk out with his cell out. Assuming that he was going to call May, as she tried not to be too down about when she bid 'bye' before closing the door. Once the door was shut, there was a big silent gap between her and Gary. About to call out his name, Ash's text tone alert went off.

'_Since Richie and I are going to study too, why not come to our room? It'll be better than being cooped up with Gary and arguing. Also there are some things I wanna ask and go over.'_

Misty smiled at Ash's gesture. If she didn't have a motive at that second, she would have taken his offer. '_Thanks. But it's best if I stayed here. Knowing me I'll be distracted with the TV. We'll go over what you had in mind tomorrow afternoon, k?'_

'_K. Seeya downstairs around lunch time. Night.'_

After replied 'night' to Ash, Misty finally walked over her desk. Trading her cell phone for one of her text books at the corner of her desk, she opened to her bookmarked page. But that was just a cover up to give her time to figure out how to bring up the yearning question to Gary. Knowing Gary deep in his writing and with Umbreon had joined him on the table about five minutes ago; Misty slowly raised her hand towards Gary's cheek. Once Gary took notices of Misty's movement and about to ask what she's up to, he received a hard flick at the tip of his nose.

"Next time don't be stupid and think of ending your life, got it?! I know why you almost wanted to do it back then. But that's still stupid! You of all people I would never expect that!"

"Well expect the unexpected! Even before or after all those therapy sessions haven't that kind of thought ever crossed your mind?" Gary raised his voice back at Misty.

"No! Of course not! How could I?! Sure I take the blame of my parents' death but they were the ones that decide to give up their lives to make sure all of us were out of the burning cabin! So I cherish my life! If you had committed suicide, did you even considered the after math on your family members and friends?!" Misty stood up shouting down at Gary.

Gary slammed down his hand on his desk and got up from of his seat. "Of course I did! That's why I'm here today! I was young and stupid back at that time! Is that what you wanted me to say?! It was just," Gary then fell back down into his seat with a heavy sigh escaping. "When I finally came to my senses, there was no way I could put May or Professor Oak in that kind of grief. I needed to confront with someone what almost happened and of course I didn't want to worry them, so I ended going to that Loser. He WAS the only one that knew about it and even promised to keep it a secret from May, Professor Oak and anybody else back then. But since we've grown apart, I really don't care that he brought it up."

"Weeell with the way you were provoking him, can you blame him? But the way you reacted when he called it out, you totally do care." Misty answered back in a quiet tone, staring intensively at his profile when she sat down back in her chair.

Gary looked over at Misty, as he then lightly pushed her face when he looked away. "Don't assume you think you know everything Goober."

Misty let out a tiny smile that Gary had called her Goober all of a sudden and instead of Twerp. She still hasn't picked up the fact that when he calls her Goober; which has been only twice to her face, it's his way of breaking out of his shell. Since he has not quite figured out how to deal or compliment her yet because of her caring and positive attitude. It wasn't even close to a minute before Gary decided to look back over at Misty when she called out his name.

"What?!"

"I want to know more about your past and the reasoning of why you left and cut all ties off with everyone in your life. That's my request." Misty said in a serious tone.

Upon realizing that he had been unconsciously opening up to her lately, Gary just stared back at Misty like a deer caught in the headlights, for he wasn't sure what to do with her and her request. But after seeing the sincerity upon her face; waiting on an answer, he felt a warm feeling and actually didn't mind having her be the first to know his reasons. Not a hundred percent sure why he felt that way, but believing what had triggered it was the fact Misty stood up for him. Especially against Ash and after all the crap and embarrassments he put her through in front of the guys. Still on the fence of giving in her request or not, Gary just let out a tiny confused smile towards Misty.

* * *

**A/N: (2/27/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: ((7/23/09)) Like zomg-osh, when I realized it; 2 weeks ago, that today's date is AFL's 1st year anniversary xD It was a total 'LE GASP' moment, so I had to make sure I had an update for today ;3 Just wow, a year has gone by ;p Hahah this chappie was such a doozy that it has set up more future drama ahead for Gary, Mickey/Misty, Ashy and Richie kekeke xD I had fun but wanted to kill this filler/built up chappie top.

Thankies so muchies for the last chappie reviews ya all! Much lovelove to ya all for sure! And do keep sending those PMs about your Egoshipping fics and I'll get to them when I can ;D Until the next update ta-ta for nooooooow!

Lili Neko


	16. A Few Requests Done & Out Of The Way

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**Chapter 16: A Few Requests Done and Out Of The Way**

**** Dorm Room #320 ****

"You really got guts to be asking me that. Especially when I'm the one who has you wrapped around my fingers," Gary replied with taunting expression; which got Misty annoyed. "But since it's your request, I guess I don't mind telling you a little bit."

Since there was no shirt on Gary to grab at, Misty shot an angry glare at him when she stood up. "Damnit Gary! Why can't you do this stupid requ—" Misty stopped mid-sentence when she saw Gary had slightly looked away on what seems like holding in a laughter on his part.

"—Pffft-hahaha! That was priceless! God damnit Mickey, where was your mind when I just said that I'll let you know a little bit?"

Misty felt really embarrassed, as she just sat back down in her seat, hiding her face in her face in her arms avoiding eye contact. "Whatever, I thought you were going to deny my request after you gave me that mocking smirk. So I was prepared to argue with you until you agreed to it." Misty slowly turned her head; left cheek still resting on her arms, to face Gary. "Even though it's a semi-forced request due to losing the game, I'm still happy that you're going to tell me more about you. Also, it's nice to see an actual laugh from you."

Gary slightly covered his mouth and looked uncomfortably away when he saw the giddy-like smile on Misty's face. "Whatever Goober. Now are you going to shut that mouth of yours and listen to what I'm going to say? Because I'm only going to tell you once and just the highlight details, got it? And if I get any complaints, I won't mention anything at all."

Misty sat up straight in her chair with her cheeks all puffed. But let out a nod in agreement. Right after the nod, Gary had lowered his head down to rest on his left forearms on his desk, while his right hand petting Umbreon. Deep in his thoughts of where to start and what he wanted to share of his past, a sigh escaped from his month. As he then took in a deep breath, still avoiding eye contact with Misty.

**** FLASHBACK - Ten Years Ago – Pallet Town's Hospital ****

The cries from May echoed in his head when had ran down the hallway and around to corner. After had heard the hidden kept truth that lied deep in his sister's heart, eight year old Gary was at a lost again with his state of mind. Even though he had promised himself of never to think of going down that dark suicidal path, Gary could feel himself wanting to go down that path again. At that moment knew he needed someone before it was too late of another mental break down. He couldn't go to his grandpa; since he too has changed a bit after his son's and daughter-in-law's funeral. But there was someone in the hospital he could talk to and also needed to apologize to. Since she's the closest to what he can call mom for the last some months. Lifting his head up at room 92 and a name tag of 'Ketchum', Gary didn't bother knocking, he just entered in.

Mrs. Ketchum; sitting upright in her bed instantly looked over at the door when she heard the door knob turned, as she placed down a book she forced herself to read to keep calm. The moment she saw Gary walked in with his head down and had quietly shutting the door, Mrs. Ketchum could tell something else was wrong other than her own son being in the hospital. With Gary still by the door, Deliah called out for Gary's name.

"—What is it that you want to say?"

Gary finally looked up straight at Deliah who had her arms wide open, as he then ran over towards her. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for everything! I didn't mean to cause all of this Mrs. K! And now you're in here because of the shock and stress that I caused. I'm sorry, please don't hate me!"

Deliah tighten her arms around Gary; who was shaking in between his pleas, and placed a hand on the back of Gary's head. "It's ok Gary. How I could possibly hate you? Never in my life got that. Did you know that your mother and I had made a promise to each other that we'll love each other's children as if they were one of our own? I love you and May dearly. I definitely could not hate you. But like any mother would say, I am very disappointed in you," Deliah paused when she felt her shirt tighten by Gary's grip. "I don't know the whole story but I would have never thought you would act like scoundrel and cause all of thi—"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry that I've hurt you too," Gary buried his face at Deliah's chest, as he started trembling. "Ever since after mom's and dad's funeral I—Mrs. K I don't know what to do anymore. It seems like I've been causing problems and hurting everyone that's around me because of my selfishness ever since the funeral. The fight and the hill accident weren't supposed to happen. But I snapped and I can no longer be friends with Ash."

Deliah felt Gary's tears soaked through her shirt, as she just held onto Gary. "You shouldn't say something like that Honey. Whatever the fight was about, you two can work it out."

"After today's incident, things will never be the same between us, he in this hospital because of me. I just can't, but I promised Mrs. K that I will never hit Ash again." Gary replied and inhaled between his hiccups. "— It's my fault, I shouldn't haven't called them to come home early! I really miss them dearly Mrs. K." Gary mumbled, as he finally let out a loud cry and the last set of tears he planned to shed.

The next following morning at the Oak's mansion, May and Professor Oak were soundly asleep when Gary had quietly left the place he would call home for one last time. On the kitchen counter a letter left behind for May and Professor Oak with an explanation of his leave for a journey and a plea of not to find him until he was ready to come back home. Gary with his Eevee and Squirtle were determined to set off onto a journey to move on with his past life and find 'himself' to become a better person that won't cause any miseries or troubles for love ones around him. But little did he know the solitude path that he took caused him to become the cold-hearted lone wolf that closed his heart to care for others.

**** END of FLASHBACK – Dorm Room #320 ****

After had vaguely mentioned about a physical fight between Ash and himself; that he started, and how it lead Ash tumbling down a deep hill that sent him to the hospital. Quickly then followed a mention of a promise he made to Mrs. Ketchum of never hitting Ash again. Gary finally looked over at Misty, which the whole time of his explanation didn't make any eye contact with Misty. And even though he saw the sadden expression on her face, it didn't fazed him for some reason.

"So after the talk with Mrs. Ketchum that night I decided to leave the mansion the following morning. I couldn't be in the mansion anymore and just needed to get away because I was hurting everyone and the atmosphere weren't the same. So I decided to take on the journey of becoming a stronger and better person."

Misty could hear the small suppressed grief tone behind the monotone explanation from Gary, as it left her feeling despaired. Trying not to get all touchy and sappy, she tried to think of something to say that would sway her mixed feelings. "Pfft, so much for the better part."

Gary shot Misty a glare. "Are you trying to press my buttons?!"

"When aren't I? Anyways, did you not realize that you left a part of you behind on this journey of yours?"

"If you're talking about the caring and feeling factor than yeah, I did realize that part of me disappeared. Probably somewhere along the seven years, before entering this academy, of traveling alone and receiving no help or connection from May or Professor Oak or anybody else matter of fact. With that being the case, I realized that I really didn't need nor have to rely on others. During the academy orientation of the First Years acceptance exams, I blew Principle Dean, the professors and all the trainers away with my skills and knowledge. And because of cold and hostel like attitude, everyone wasn't sure if I was related to Professor Oak and the well-known new comer, May Oak. But thanks to Ash when we both found out that we're attending the same academy, he revealed my location to May. As things turned upside when the two came and visit later causing a big scene. Now I have to prove and set a name for myself here."

"The whole last name relation bugs you huh? I know the feeling. I too had to prove a lot when it came to being compared to the old three _Sensational Sisters _of Cerulean City Gym. With years that went on and me taking care of my tomboy mermaid image, I slowly started getting the recognition. And then before I knew it, I finally got a title of my own. Of being the youngest, tough gym leader of Kanto when I saved the Cerulean's gym, due to a miscommunication between my sisters." Misty paused, for she was mentally beating herself for wasting her time of sharing about her the similar situation. Even though she saw the impressed stare from Gary, she wanted to hear more of him. "Anyways enough about me and back to yooou—Ooh, I have to ask, didn't you feel a bit happy about the fact your sister and Professor Oak wanted to be in your life after so many years of being gone?"

Giving Misty a displeased look at her question, Gary looked away a bit aggravated. "Why should I be happy about it? I didn't want to see or go home to them until I was ready."

"But how you are now, that could have been like, never!"

"Yeah so? I would have been fine with that! Really in the end with no worries or feelings or strings attached towards others makes my life a lot easier. Besides I have my loyal Pokémon partners. So I really don't care for others."

Misty let out a frustrated grunt, as she threw her arms in the air. "Even though you admit knowing that you no longer care or feel for others, I'm calling bullshit on you. Deep down you still care for other human beings!"

Getting a bit irritated at Misty's assumptions, Gary decided to raise his voice. "What proof do you have on that?! If I did cared and have feelings for others, wouldn't I be back on talking terms with my sister and Professor Oak? Oh and how about me and Ash being friends again?! Seriously what proof do you have?"

"If you haven't realized by now, you've had helped me out in certain situations. Sure it maybe little things that you do in your twisted ways but you still helped out! And if that reason didn't satisfy you than how about the fact that you've kept all those promises all these years!" Misty yelled at Gary with a serious expression.

Gary almost bit his bottom lips at Misty's second choice of 'proof', as he stared straight at her. "Promises are promises! You just can't break them."

"See that's still proof! Because if you didn't cared or still had some feelings towards others, you wouldn't have kept old promises that you're still hanging on to! Especially now that I know why you don't physical fight or throw punches at Ash, it's because of a promise. But you, yourself had said that the two of you grew apart and hate each other now and knowing you, you probably really want to beat the living crap out of Ash. Anyways I think you're like this because you don't want others or yourself to feel or get hurt again."

Gary once again was lost for words at Misty's counter argument, as he finally admitted defeat. "Fine you win, think whatever you want. I'm done arguing about it. But I want a promise from you that you won't tell Ash or anyone else about the promise and what just had been discussed between us. No one knows about it and I'll like to keep it that way. You're just a special case since it was request debt."

"Yeah yeah whatever, I promise that I won't tell Ash or anyone else about the promise and what been discussed." Misty held her hand up like a pledge, as something else went through her mind. "Hey Gary, Ash told me that next Saturday is May's birthday. What are you going to get her?"

"Nothing." Gary replied in a hotly tone at Misty's question, as he got him a bit annoyed for some reason. "Because this discussion isn't part of the request and with my debt done and over with, would you be less of the annoying twerp that you are and let me be to my studies? As I advise you do the same because you know two weeks from now is the Pokémon Knowledge exams."

"Seriously Gary that's so lame of you. And knowing you, you probably won't be doing a birthday card either. What a disappointment." Misty commented out loud, as she finally noticed the stare becoming a glare. "But pleeease, I'm not worried about the Pokémon Knowledge exams. I know that I'll score high on the exams. It's not like I don't pay attention in the class sessions. Besides there's going to be reviews anyways, so I'm all set. Also I'm not like you that I need to study all the time to get the top score of the academy."

"Whatever, I'm just saying you shouldn't take the Pokémon knowledge exams so lightly. They're tougher than you would expect, even that Loser will be buckling down next week on his studies." Gary commented when he looked away from Misty and downwards to one of his open books.

Misty got up from her seat and walked towards the bathroom. "Yeah ok suuure, I've been warned, got it."

Being brushed off about his warning about the Pokémon Knowledge exams, Gary infuriatingly wanted to strangle Misty. But he still managed a content smile; that only lasted for a few seconds when the whole May's birthday ordeal suddenly clouded his mind.

**** Next Day - Sunday –Third Years Dormitory ****

A little pass 1 o' clock, Misty unenthusiastically made her way down the staircase with a yawn, as she stared hard at a pokeball in her hand. Stopping at the end of the steps off the staircase, Misty wondered why Psyduck didn't pop out of his pokeball at all last night when she was with Gary in their room. Then it hit her, he must have been very much tired from his play date with Pikachu and Sparky all day at Lil' Pandas'. While tucking the pokeball in one of the side cargo pockets, she thanked her lucky stars for Psyduck had stayed inside of his pokeball, for she wouldn't want Gary to strangle her to death due to Psyduck causing a ruckus during his intense study session. Looking up to see Ash sitting at one of the couches in the living room, she quickly made her way towards him; while greeting others.

"Morning Ash! And where's Richie?" Misty shouted from a far, which got Ash to turn around to face 'him'.

"Mickey it's way past morning time. I see that you're still trying to make up those lost hours of sleep? And as for Richie, seeing how we just found out some info about him yesterday, I have a hunch that he's out and about playing around."

"Haha, Skirt Chaser indeed." Misty said out loud with a smile, as she finally took a seat on the couch. "Sooo heeey, since it's been awhile that I've had a free Sunday and you just chilling, minus Richie today why don't we head to that usual park of yours and Pikachu's? I think a certain someone is ready for a promised battle he's been holding off."

Ash let out a smirk at Mickey's comment. "So that certain someone is finally stepping up to the plate and not chickening out like usual?"

"Hey now, I'm no chicken! Please, if I didn't have so much nonsense stuff that kept on popping up, I would have so beaten you in that one on one battle of ours long ago." Misty replied back in a hotly tone, ignoring the other classmates' stares.

"Hahaha, whatever Mickey, I would still beat you in our battle of ours."

"Aren't you being so full of yourself? Let's put that to the test! Let's head out now, I got all my stuff on me. So let's go-go-go!" Misty yelled, as she jumped onto her feet.

Ash quickly follow suit with Pikachu, as he placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder. "Slow down there Mickey, what about lunch? Aren't you hungry?"

"No time to eat! I'm ready to get this battle of ours on the road so I can rub my win in your face!" Misty said with a determined sneer, as she faced away from Ash. "Race you to the park! Last one there is the broken Exeggcute!"

Misty then wasted no time standing around after her statement and took off running towards the dormitory's entrance doors. Pretending that they were a playful couple racing each other, she became more excited, especially knowing she's going to have Ash all to herself for the day. But that feeling disappeared she saw Gary standing outside silently with Derek and Luke, from a distance. After receiving a loud greet from Derek and Luke, due to the door being slammed open by Ash from behind, Misty still was on the run but still managed to wave. The closer she got to the three, a smile escaped in Gary's direction. She could tell the look on Gary's face he really didn't want to be around, but at the same time he was trying his best to tolerate the two roommate's conversation while Umbreon, Ellie and Vaporeon played with each other. With Gary and Misty exchanging glances at each other, Misty playfully stuck her tongue out and stole his personal water bottle out from his hand when she ran pass him.

"Hey!" Gary shouted at the back view of Misty.

Misty quickly turned her head over her shoulder. "I'll return this later! I'm in a hurry! Thanks!"

Ash still behind, saw Gary's glare quickly replaced with a soft settle smile that he didn't expect to see when staring at the back view of Mickey. Not caring the fact that he will lose the race with Mickey, Ash decided to walk by Gary. "After all these years, I guess you can still smile."

Gary let out a glare and turned away. "Just shut your pie-hole and mind your own business Loser."

Ash rolled his eyes before shaking his head in an irritated manner while walking away. "Sure, I'll do that whenever you start falling for guys."

Gary's face twitched at Ash's comment for he knew the both of them knew that it wasn't ever going to happen. Looking over his shoulder to give Ash another lashing but he had already picked up his pace to chase after Mickey. _'Geez, the two of you are perfect for each other, a pair of annoying twerps.'_

**** Sometime Later - At a Enclose Pond Park ****

Misty fell to her knees due to the overwhelming of being in disbelief after had called Poliwhirl back into his Pokeball, as she let out a loud grumble at the ground. _'Why can't I win again him?! I know his moves and tactics! So why?!' _Misty looked up at Ash when he had called out 'his' name.

"Not that I want to rub it in your face. But who was it that said _he_ was going to win and rub it in my face?" Ash asked in a mocking tone but had his hand held out in front of Mickey to grab a hold of.

Misty grabbed a hold of Ash's offering hand and being yanked up onto her feet. "Yeah whatever. You won, congratz. Yaddy-yadda-blah blah blah."

"Hahaha, well it seems like someone's being a sore loser." Ash commented out loud after Mickey's repulsive like tone.

"I am not a sore loser! I'm just really irritated. I've been studying most of everyone's moves and tactics and I had yours down." Misty replied, as she couldn't help but to puff her cheeks in annoyance.

"Heh, Mickey. You know it goes about a two-way street too. I've been paying more attention to you too. Especially when you started partnering up with Gary, I notice that the both of your guys' tactics have changed. But I'll admit you got me worried with every counter moves that you and Poliwhirl gave me and Pikachu. It's kind of scary to know that you can memorize and or even call out my next moves. But I got smart about it and used my one of my new techniques on you at the end."

"So the last finishing move was a new technique! No wonder I was so thrown back!" Misty shouted, as she then crossed her arms when taking a seat on a bench close by.

Ash, along with Pikachu, joined Mickey on the bench. "Really you didn't know for certain that new move?"

"Well I was so caught up on thinking what your next move was that I guess it didn't hit me until I realized Poliwhirl was down for the count. Meeeh, as much as I hate to admit it, you got me fair and square." Misty said with a smile, as she then took a drink out of Gary's water bottle. About finishing it three-fourth of it, Misty then quickly held it in front of Ash. "Thirsty?"

Ash stared at the water bottle and slowly shook his head. "Nah, I'll pass."

"Dude, are you passing it up because the water has my gerrrrms, wait, or is it because it's Gary's water bottle?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow, while shaking the water bottle back and forth integrating. "You guys were once best friends. Really what went down between you two? I can't read you two when you guys are together. Too bad you guys can't be frienemies."

Ash stared at Mickey for a few seconds before looking away a bit bothered at his comment. "Well that ship had sailed, but us two frienemies? Unlikely. I would say you and Gary are more of frienemies material."

"What? You really think so?" Misty asked in a quiet tone with a tiny sad expression.

"Well yeah? You two argue like enemies but then you want to be friends with him but he doesn't. He just deals and just goes along with it just to quiet you down. Gary will put up with certain people to a certain point and you my friend are one of them. I would say being frienemies is better than straight enemies with Gary, don't you think?"

"Booo, here I thought we're actually connecting! Aggggh! Whatever, I don't care anymore!" Misty shouted, as she raised her arm about to throw Gary's water bottle but resisted.

Ash let out a forced tiny smile when he noticed Mickey's action. He knew Mickey was in denial of 'not caring', for he also had gone through the same feelings and reaction about Gary when they suddenly grew apart from each other. "It's bugging you huh?"

"I'm not going to lie, it is really bugging me because the last few weeks we've been getting along better. So I thought we were friends. But you're right, frienemies does fit Gary and I more."

"Well it seems being frienemies has a better outcome then being friends." Ash said in a sharp tone.

"Wait, what is that supposes to mean?"

"Well it just seems like Gary, your frienemie, knows a lot more of you than I do. Seriously you and I are tight buds but there are just things that you haven't told or mention to me. Especially when you and Gary were going back and forth in hidden code during yesterday's game. And in the end, I'm left wondering what and why. So I'm using my request now and I want to know what Gary knows."

Misty couldn't believe her ears that Ash is sounding a bit jealous of Gary, as she also felt bad at the same time. "I'm sorry Ash. I can't tell you everything yet. It's just not the right time."

"Right time? What does that got to do with it?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Timing is everything but usually not in my case. But with you and me, timing is crucial. So please be a bit more patience. In the end you will find out about everything about me. Besides there are things you have denied telling me when I've asked certain questions about you in the past."

"Touché. I guess I'll wait until you're ready to tell me. I respect your personal decision. But just so I can use up my request and get it done and over with, would it hurt you to let me know what was the thing that got Gary opening up to you?" Ash asked, as he hoped it'll be something related to the thank you card he had read off of Mickey's card from Gary. He then just stared at Mickey; who had let out a few mumbles of 'umm' and 'uhh' before finally replying with a 'yeah sure'.

**** Meanwhile in Another Part of Viridian City ****

Gary sat down on a nearby bus stop bench with 'frustration' written all over his face. As Umbreon couldn't help but rubbed his head against his master's leg to cheer him up. "Sorry buddy, I didn't think a simple task would take this long and be so frustrating. But don't worry you'll be able to play and train with the others soon." Gary pointed towards his loose belt that had six pokeballs on it. But then let out a loud sigh when he rested his back against the bench. "Just give me about ten minutes to think and then we'll be on our way continuing on our search."

Umbreon just let out a cheery reply to indicate his master everything will be alright and jumped onto the bench, resting his front paws and chin on his master's lap. "Eeeon."

**** Back to the Other Side of Viridian City ****

"—And so yeah. That's why that thank you card from Gary is important to me." Misty said in a steady tone and drank the last of the water from the bottle.

Ash wasn't sure what to say after had heard the whole story incident if the card and Mickey's parents in the fire cabin accident of how he had blamed himself for it much like Gary's situation. But he now understood why Gary was the best choice to talk to and vice versa for Gary with Mickey. Still a bit lost, deep in his thoughts, Ash looked over at Mickey with a tiny smile. "Can I know if Gary mention or talked more to you about his whole parent situation? You know since you two can relate."

Misty let out a few quick blinks at Ash, as she just realized something. "You're really curious about Gary aren't you?"

"Uhhh—" Ash replied while quickly looking away.

"You are! Ok, so I know you denied me before but this time I have a request card that I'm using. What happen between you and Gary before he took off? And I'll let you know about Gary." Misty replied in a serious tone, even though she knew part of the answer. But since she doesn't know the full detail, she wanted to hear it from Ash's side.

"Well I guess I don't mind telling since it's a request and we're on the subject about Gary. But I'm not going to get too much detail on it though. I believe what caused our friendship to end was me. Because the one joke I decided to play on Gary it had crossed the boundary line, since it related to his deceased mother. I know now it was a stupid idea, but back then I thought it was grant since I wanted to get back at Gary for all the time that he had teased me when were friends. But I ended up crossing the line, as Gary for the first time literally full on attacked me with punches and kicks. I fought back and we happen to be nearby a steep hill. We didn't realize it until Gary had shoved me and I went tumbling down and blacking out in process. Some hours later I woke up in the hospital and then eavesdropped onto the middle of Gary's and May's argument about something. And next thing I knew, May had slapped Gary for the first time and he ran away down the hallway of the hospital. Right before I stepped out of my room to comfort May in the hallway. Then the next day when I was discharged, Gary had suddenly left Pallet Town. None of us had heard or seen of him since until his enrollment of the academy."

"Oh snap, I see. Well I'm pretty much at a loss for words about that. So I'm changing the subject!"

Ash let out a tiny chuckle at Mickey. "Aren't you being straight forward? What do you want to talk about? But wait, what about my question earlier?"

"Oh right, really Gary hasn't mention or open up more about his feelings about his parents. He offered me a lending ear if I ever want to talk about it. But when I offered the same, he just brushed me off. So yeah, enough said and no point across? Anyways what I want to talk about now relates towards May. You had mention that it's her birthday next Saturday right? So how abou—" Misty stopped in her sentence when Psyduck had finally decided to pop out of his pokeball.

"Psy-eyeee!" Psyduck yelled, as he then cocked his head to the side when he looked straight at his master and master's crush. "Keekeekee."

Misty glared at Psyduck to knock off his giggling fit, for she knew what he was giggle about. "So now you decided to pop out of your pokeball? Had a nice rest?"

"Duuuckkk!" Psyduck cheered towards his smiling master.

"Well I bet you're hungry huh? So let's drag Ash and Pikachu to the Poke-Food store." Misty said in an excited tone, as she got up off from the bench with the water bottle in hand. "Come on let's get going! I want to treat Poliwhirl to something too, as you should do the same for Pikachu!"

Ash let out a smirk. _'Geez, even when they're not your Pokémons you still care for them like they are yours. You and May would get along so well...' "…S_ure let us get going."

Misty now ahead of Ash; due to chasing after Psyduck who decided to head towards the pond because he finally managed to train himself to learn how to float, as he wanted to test it out. Before managing to jump into the pond Misty had caught Psyduck into her arms. She then looked over her shoulders to yell out. "Oh yo Ash! Why we're at it, let's look for something for May. I want to get something for her birthday too! I think I know what I want to get her."

Ash finally got up with his Pikachu sleeping soundly in his arms. "Oh? Why do you want to get her something all of a sudden?"

"Please Ash, you think you're the only person she calls and ask about Gary now and these days? Besides, she and I have so much in common when we talk about other things that don't involve that lone wolf." Misty said with a tiny smirk, as she turned away with Psyduck still in her arms but wiggling wildly.

"Heh, I knew it." Ash commented with a smirk, which caused Mickey to turn around.

"What was that?" Misty asked for she didn't clearly hear what Ash said.

"Oh nothing." Ash replied back.

Misty then gave Ash a raised eyebrow. "Oook? Well race you two there at Pokémon store! You broken Exeggcute!" Misty tightens her grip on Gary's water bottle in one hand and forearm tightly around Psyduck and ran with the wind.

"Cheater! You had a big head start!" Ash yelled out loud but couldn't help but to let out a chuckle, as he and Pikachu chased after Mickey for he didn't want to be the 'broken Exeggcute' again.

**** Later that Evening 8:30 – Second Floor Staircase ****

Misty; with all her Pokémon partners in their pokeballs, she was able to peacefully bid good night to Ash and Richie when they all decided to hang out in the living room with a few other classmates. But before heading towards her floor, Misty checked the shopping bags to make sure she didn't have anything of Ash's. With everything clear, she parted ways from Ash, Richie and their Pokémon partners. Misty picked up her pace towards her room so she could quickly jump into the shower to finish off her evening before bed time. With it being Sunday and the time she departure from Ash and Richie, she believed Gary has already taken his shower. A smile appeared on her face when she unlocked the door and saw Gary at his desk in his sweatpants and a towel on top of his head.

"Sweet!" Misty yelled out when she closed the door.

Gary; with a strawberry pocky sticking out from his mouth, unconsciously turned around in his seat and grunted at the slight of Misty. "Damnit."

Well hellooo to you too Mr. Ray of Delight." Misty snapped back when Gary turned back around, as she herself went over towards her bed to unload her stuff onto it. Quickly searching through the shopping bags, she pulled out Gary's water bottle and a strawberry flavor bottle drink. Once she had both items in each of her hands, she quickly turned around; and always best timing, a few items had smacked her in the face. "Oww! What the hell?!" Misty yelled out angrily at Gary; who was trying hard not to laugh, but couldn't help and looked down to see the pocky boxes now on the floor.

"They're finally selling them here in this city. Found them during my search today. Those are yours." Gary said in calm tone, returning back to his study books. It wasn't long he was interrupted by two items being slammed onto his book.

"Thanks for the pockys. Well here's your water bottle and a drink for letting me borrow your water bottle when I was on the go with nothing today." Misty replied back all calm like, as she was trying her best to hide the shock but yet excited feeling that Gary had bought her some Pocky. Let alone anything in general.

Gary stared at the strawberry drink for a second, as he didn't expect Misty to get him a drink as a replacement for the water bottle she took. He looked up at Misty and played it cool. "More like you stealing it from me. But thanks, can't complain getting a strawberry drink in return for the usual tap water."

"Yeah yeah, I guess. I figure you can refresh yourself with a nice treat, since you're studying your brains out," Misty then looked over at Umbreon, who was resting over on Gary's bed. "Hey Umbreon, I got you something too! But I'm in need of using the shower first. So be a good boy and wait for me until I return, kay?"

"Ummm!" Umbreon hummed cheerfully, as he watched his master's roommate taking off towards the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he looked over to notice a smile on his master face when he had grabbed the strawberry drink.

By the time Misty had stepped out of the bathroom all cleaned and in her sleepwear, her clock read 9:30. After had rubbed her wet head once more for good measure, she dropped her towel at the foot of the bed when she sat down at the edge of her bed. Gary still locked in his own little world of studying, didn't bother to pay attention to Misty, until she had called out for his name.

"What?"

"Is it alright for Umbreon to have a snack at this time? I bought him some treats. Or should I wait until tomorrow after the first day elimination battles of the Spring Tournament?" Misty asked in a serious tone, as she had one of the bags on her lap.

"Geez, well it depends, are they fruits or junk snacks? If it's fruits then he can have some now. But I don't want him to be having any junk snacks this tournament week." Gary replied back with a serious expression.

"I got him a little bit of both. Sweet, come here Umbreon. I guess you'll only be having the fruits snacks for now." Misty pulled out a few of the Pokémon fruits snacks, as she happily fed Umbreon; not realizing Gary was staring at the two. That was until she had suddenly looked up and over in Gary's direction. "Umm heeey can I show you what I got for May's birthday present?"

Gary gave Misty a confused look, as the whole May thing came out of nowhere. "The hell? You got May a birthday present? When the hell did you two got so close?!"

"Well after Valentines we exchanged numbers and we've been talking since then about random stuff. And dude, I have a lot in common with your sister! Way more than all three of my sisters combined. Anyways! I really want to show it to someone other than Ash, since we both went shopping today for her birthday gifts."

"Oh right, I forgot that you spent the whole day with him." Gary mumbled under his breath.

"You're not still mad about what happen between you two yesterday are you?" Misty asked quietly since she noticed the tone Gary had used. But she quickly looked away when she got a death glare from him. "Nevermind that I asked! Look what I picked out for May!" Misty grabbed one of the other shopping bags and pulled out a decent size box to reveal inside a white marble pearl color; a five piece tea set. "I know she most likely has her own tea set but she since loves drinking tea, nothing is more refreshing drinking from a new set! And for Ash's part, he bought all sorts of flavors of teas! Sooo what you think?!"

Gary suddenly got a bit irritated at Misty's question about gifts for May. "It's ok, I guess. Why hell are you asking me of all people?! I wouldn't know if May would like it or not in general. Hell I didn't even know she likes to drink tea!"

Misty flinched back when she snapped out of her own world of excitement when she realized Gary's word of 'not knowing' anything about his sister. It made her realized she was being very inconsiderate again. Carefully placing the box down next to her, she looked away. "I'm sorry Gary. I was being inconsiderate about the whole issue of you and May's relationship." Misty said in a quiet tone. But after recalling all the gloomy conversation she had with May, she decided to break into Gary. "But since I'm already on the _inconsiderate_ mode, maybe it's time for that stubborn ass of yours to make an effort and get to know your sister! And I have never met anyone that is cold as you towards their own blood sibling. There are times I can tell May just wants to cry when she mentions about you over the phone! Seriously Gary, how much more of a bastard can you be?! For once think about her feelings!" Misty said loudly when she stood onto her feet staring down at Gary.

After had heard Misty's last sentence of calling him a name and accused him of not ever thought or cared about May, Gary snapped. Pushing himself out of his chair, he grabbed the closest book off his desk and threw it pass Misty. After the loud 'thud' that it made when it hit Misty's side wall, he saw the terrified look upon her face. "I am about to send you away permanently from here. But unless you want to keep your scrawny little ass here, you have five minutes to grab your shit and get the fuck out." Gary replied in a furious tone.

After had heard the tone and the blackmail threat that she hasn't heard in a long time towards her, she wasn't going to fight anymore. Doing what she was told; Gary had walked away from their desks area and headed towards the bathroom. With Umbreon letting out whimpers while chasing after Gary, he gave Misty a sad expression before had disappeared into the bathroom. When the bathroom door slammed shut, Misty quickly grabbed everything she had tossed onto her bed, all her other personal belongings and her uniform from the closet and made her way out the room. Recalling Gary's reactions a few minutes ago, she knew in Gary's point of view she was in the wrong of bringing up his relationship with May. She only enticed him because she no longer cares about the 'deal' she had made with Ash as 'Cousin Misty', she actually wanted to help May and Gary patches up their relationship. While making her way downs the staircase to Ash's and Richie's room, Misty really didn't know why Gary had snapped, especially when it was no different from any other of their usual bickers or conversations about him needing to get along with his sister. With her pride had completely took over, she didn't think she was in the wrong, as she planned to avoid speaking to Gary until he decides to apology first.

**** Meanwhile Back at the Dorm Room #320 ****

Gary was out of the bathroom the moment Misty had left their room. The main reason for disappearing into the bathroom was to stop him from doing something out of line towards Misty. With always dealing and solving everything physical contact throughout his life whenever he had really lost his temper, Gary didn't know what to do towards Misty. Walking away was the only choice he had. While pacing around the room and throwing a few punches at the wall to let out the pent up frustrations, Gary noticed Misty had taken the tea set. Triggering him to walk over to the closet and grabbed a light blue box; hidden deep on Gary's side from top shelf. He opened the lid to pull out a panda bear plushie that held onto a small clear jewelry box; which had a one of a kind panda shape black and white diamonds necklace. Gary slid against the wall, down to the floor staring at the gift that he had searched all day for May's present. He then looked over at his whimpering Umbreon.

"I know that May will be getting a couple of gifts that she'll definitely like. Shit, I don't even know if she like's pandas or not. Hell, I don't even know why I even bother actually picking out a gift this year." Gary getting a bit more irritated, he ended up tightens his grip around the panda's back as a heavy 'pfft' huff escaped towards Umbreon. "It's all her fucking doing. She's right about me not knowing anything about my sister and how I isolate myself from her and Professor Oak all these years. But the nerves of her accusing me of never ever thinking about May, she—Oooo—She's needs to walk a thousand miles in my shoes before opening her big mouth." Gary's gaze upon Umbreon became a livid glare when he looked over at Misty's side of the room. "I'm definitely not going to speak to her until she apologizes first."

* * *

**A/N: (2/28/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: ((9/22/09)) …OMFG, a million of apologies of this HELLA LATE update to ya all D: ! Dude, I feel sicken myself D; sooo sorry again! Since my last update (about 2 months ago -.- ) both jobs of mine killed whatever little free time I ever had in between jobs during of all AUG –back to school season and then SEPT- inventory/clearance month and to top it all off, I got sick last week, YAY! XD

But THANK YOU so much to all of ya that left reviews and that took me weeks to reply back. But they really-really got me pushing myself to at least write a paragraph or two every other day/night in between jobs (hence the 2 month period that happened -.- ) Anyways, I'm gonna go pass out now ;p So much lovelove and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	17. Unlike The Other Tournaments

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Minor swearwords

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**Chapter 17: Unlike The Other Tournaments**

**** Monday Morning – Third Years' Home Classroom ****

For the first time; since he could remembered, Gary walked into the classroom with less than a minute to spare before the final bell. Not because of Umbreon and him not doing their usual morning training during the term tournament week. It was due to the fact Gary had stayed up all night being angry and annoyed at Misty's so call know-at-all comments towards him and his feelings. With about every classmate already in their seats, most of them took notice of Gary's grim like expression; as hell could break lose any moment by a mere disturbances. But that didn't stop Derek and Luke doing their usual morning greet towards Gary every time he passes by them. And after had seen Derek and Luke received the cold shoulders, they knew the 'cold' Lone Wolf should definitely be left alone.

The bell rang the moment Gary sat down in his seat, as he just stared out the window; making sure not to catch a glimpse of Mickey next to him. With it being the term tournament week, there were no actual class sessions with the Professors. Which meant at the moment all First, Second and Third years students were to be trusted and stay in their home classroom until Principal Dean calls for everyone to the main Battlefield over the intercom. Beyond the windows, one could see all the little running image of Professors out on the field at their stations for the tournament preparations. Gary, trying to ignore the conversations about 'him' that was going off in the background from the others; he grew more annoyed when the conversation came from the person right behind.

"—Wow Mickey, you two aren't really talking to each other huh? Seriously what went down between you two last night?" Richie asked out loud towards Mickey, even though he could have taken his chance asking Gary.

Misty; who didn't even bother to turn around, just stared down at an open book on her desk. "Richie, I didn't mention about it yesterday so I don't know why you would think I'll tell you now with_ him_ being present. But if you're dying to know, why don't you ask him? He's right in front of you."

A loud scoff was made at Mickey's suggestion, as Richie leaned back in his chair. "—Yeah right, I don't feel like dying. Ash you should ask, since he won't hit you."

Ash looked over to his left at Richie, giving him a 'are you crazy' stare. "Richie, you're lucky enough that Gary hasn't turned around just to punch you for literally talking right behind his back—"

Getting annoyed at Richie and Ash jibber-jabbing behind him, Gary got up from his seat and headed towards the classroom door. While turning at the corner of the row desk, he caught a glimpse of Misty; still staring down at her book, from the corner of his right eye. His irritation worsens and was shown by the way he swung the door wide open. The main cause of it was when he recalled yesterday's 'fun' search for May's present.

**** Yesterday – Sunday's Shopping Event – Viridian City ****

Gary took a seat down on another nearby bus stop bench; making this the thirteen one within the four hour since the first bench, a defeated sigh escaped when he rested against it. As Umbreon once again jumped onto the bench and sat next to his master until they were ready for the next store search.

'_Jesus, even though I don't know what May likes, why can't I just pick a goddamn gift?! This is getting very old, store after store—' _Gary stopped in his track when two girls stood in front of him.

"Hi there, I'm Miranda Arysd and—" Miranda paused and looked over to her friend.

"—I'm Miny Mersie. Sorry to bother you but—" Miny then paused, as she and Miranda let out a big smile to cue each other to be in unison.

"—We're promoting a new gift store two blocks from here!" Both Miranda and Miny shouted excitedly in unison; while they had tossed up two handful of confetti into the air.

Miranda then held out a business card of the new store front of Gary; who's covered in confetti. "Please stop by to this new store in this city!"

Miny smiled and locked her arms with Miranda to drag her off to find another victim. But she casually looked over her shoulder towards Gary. "We know you probably won't, but it'll be nice if you can at least let other know. Especially those fan girls of yours!"

Gary gave Miny and Miranda a raised eyebrow. "Wha—"

Both Miny and Miranda turned their heads to face Gary again with big smiles on their faces. "Byeee Gaaary!"

Gary rolled his eyes, and was surprised that the two girls weren't clingy towards him because he's 'Gary Oak'. He then down at the business card in his hand that he decided to take. "Well Umbreon let's prove those girls wrong and check out this new gift shop call Sugar Delight."

"Ummbreee!" Umbreon cheered, as he then shook off the confetti that was on him before jumping off the bench.

Gary stood in front of the new store debating if he should enter in or not. It was not like any of the last thirteen gift stores he had last visited, as he now realized why Miny and Miranda had asked him to mention about the store to his 'fan girls'. With a glittery sign, 'Sugar Delight' at the top of the red, pink and white building and cute designs on the windows, it's definitely a store towards the female gender. With another minute of debating while ignoring the stares from all the girls that left the store, Gary finally decided to enter when Umbreon encouragingly nudged him forward towards the door.

The moment Gary and Umbreon walked through the door into the very frilly girly store; a lot of eyes were upon him. Not because he was Gary Oak, it was the fact he was the only guy in the store. With the store filled with girly merchandize of the color scheme of pink, red and white, those who 'knew of' Gary couldn't help but whispered and giggled; while still keeping their distant. Since he had voluntarily entered into the store, he wasn't too bothered, as he expected those reactions. But what actually bothered; more like disturbed him is everywhere he turned most of the merchandizes were to the extreme cuteness. To a point that he knew even Misty would gag at and he knew she likes a lot of cute stuff for being a tomboy.

After about forty minutes of searching through the store; but the jewelry case area, still nothing. About to call it quits after his quick glance through of the jewelry case; at the back of the store, but in one of jewelry cases had caught his attention. A black and white plushy panda; holding a 'Jewelry Sale' sign, and being the only plushy surrounded with all sorts of jewelry accessories, made Gary wondered.

"What's a panda plushy doing in this case? But this might work as a gi—" Gary got cut off when a person behind the jewelry counter popped up from the floor.

"Hiiiyaaa—Oh my gawd! Gary Oak in the flesh?! Lili is going to freeeeak and totally going to be jealous when she hears about this!" The girl yelled out in an excited tone, as she didn't notice the annoyed expression on Gary's face.

"The one that owns Lil' Pandas' right? Don't tell me she owns this place too?" Gary asked annoyingly.

"Yeah that Lili. And no, she doesn't own this place. Could you see her owning a place like this? She can't stand these color schemes. Anyways this is my shop that she helped me started though, I'm Doki Saku! Anyways I heard you were curious about the panda in the case?"

"Yeah, that panda plushy is for sale right? I didn't see any other panda with the other plushies and dolls."

"Oooh yeah it's totally for sale! But this panda isn't just only a plushy. It comes with a panda necklace inside the box its holding!" Doki shouted excitedly but then realized that a sign had covered the clear box. "Oh no wonder no one was interested in the panda plushy in the jewelry case, no one could see the panda necklace!"

"You know what, I really don't care. Just wrap that up in something, because I'm purchasing it." Gary said in a serious tone. _'Don't know if she'll like it but I've noticed she usually wears something black and white combo.'_

"Yes sir! Sweet deal! Now if you could please step over to that register by the snack stand, I'll be ringing you up momentary." Doki said with a big smile, as she then happily skipped towards the register.

While Gary making his way towards the register, a few familiar pink boxes caught his eyes on the snack stand, finally a victory smile appeared. He proceeds to ask Doki if she had any more boxes or even a full box case of the strawberry Pocky, because he planned to buy all of it for him and Misty.

**** Back to the Present Time – Outside on the Main Battlefield Grounds ****

Determining on who was battling against who for the first round of Monday's elimination, every student lined up in alphabetical order and drew a number card from 1 to 104; making it fifty-two single battles matches. As the elimination battles will continue on down the tournament roster chart for the next few days to even out the semi-finalists and finalists for Friday's live broadcast network.

About thirty minutes later, every student stood back in the long alphabetical line after had drawn their number card, wrote their name on it and gave it to one of the Professors nearby. Ash, Richie, Mickey and Gary; to a certain extent, were way passed their anticipation limits waiting on Principal Dean to finish up the tournament roster chart. That way he could announce the results and they could return back to their usual seating area and discuss it among their peers.

Fifteen minutes later with Principal Dean finally announcing results, Gary; number thirteen, was the first to sit down among the four, as he'll be battling against number fourteen; a Second year student. Richie; number thirty-six, was the next to take his seat, as he'll be versing number thirty-seven, a First year student. Once his number; sixty-one, and name were announced, Ash stepped forward. And before Principal Dean could announce Ash's opponent, Mickey had already stepped forward with a smirk on 'his' face towards Ash. Without further ado, Ash and Mickey exchanged rivalry stares and sneers' indicating it's going to be one hell of a battle, because only one of them will advance into second round.

No one was surprised at the fact Gary had elimination his opponent to exceed onwards to the second round on the chart. It also wasn't a surprise to others either that Richie too passed on towards the second round with ease against his opponent before lunch time. With lunch finally being over, everyone; including Ash and Misty, couldn't wait for their battle. While some believed Ash had it in the bag against Mickey, since he's been a finalist in the pass last some tournaments. But some of the others believed Mickey would be the one to take Ash out of the tournament. Mainly because most of them knew Mickey; being skilled as he already is, had most likely gotten special training from his Cerulean City gym leader cousins. But really in the end, everyone just wanted to see how the battle will play out, especially when Mickey had called out his Corsola for the first time on battlefield. Questionable whispers and discussion on Mickey's choice partner for a very important battle against Ash rose among the classmates, but Gary on the other hand was calm and quiet. He already knew the victor of the battle when he saw the serious determined look on Misty's face, much like the morning when she had called out Corsola on him for the first time.

**** A Bit into Ash's and Mickey's Battle ****

"Pikachu, Agility back away!" Ash yelled out towards Pikachu to retreat away from Mickey's Corsola. '_Shoot that's the third time I had Pikachu retreat from Corsola. Where in the world has Mickey's been hiding his Corsola all this time?' _Ash quickly questioned himself and stared straight ahead at a serious Corsola and Mickey; who were both waiting on his next move command. _'There's something different with Mickey. Never seen this side of him, it's like he's another person...' _"…So how long are we going to drag out this battle Mickey?!"

Normally Misty would crack a smile or joke towards Ash in their battles. But the fact this battle was a serious matter, since it was a tournament; she had gone into her Gym Leader mode. "When you quit running away, now are you going to come at me with one of your special attacks? Or should I hit you with another attack that will send you retreating again?"

Ash clenched his fist at Mickey's comment, as he couldn't believe that Mickey was getting to him like how Gary does. What's worse is that he knew Mickey was actually being serious unlike Gary's provoking behavior. "Pikachu Discharge!" Ash watched Pikachu release a big flare of electricity heading towards Corsola direction. He knew that it would require Corsola a good amount of speed in order to dodge it. And with his Pikachu's level of 'Discharge', it would cause Corsola to become paralyze. But within seconds his mind went blank when he saw Mickey's cold sneer.

"There's no running this time Ash. Mirror Coat and finish it with Power Gem."

With Misty's serious command, every student, Professors and Principal Dean all watched Pikachu getting hit by his own attack and became paralyzed. Only due to the Mirror Coat of reflecting the attack back to the sender. Within seconds Corsola's rays of sparkle lights did the finishing job of sending Pikachu out for the count. The announcement of Mickey and Corsola being the victor of the first round elimination, Misty let out a victorious smile to herself.

In disbelief, Ash just stared at Pikachu who was out cold on the middle of the battlefield. As he tried to recall the last time he was taken out of the Academy Tournament so early in the game. And of all people who took him out, it was Mickey, the one who he had countered his every moves and beaten him on yesterday's battle against his Poliwhirl. Ash finally snapped out of his hazed mind when he saw Mickey picked up Pikachu into his arm and made his way towards him.

Misty let out a victory smile when she gently handed Pikachu towards Ash's arm. "Maybe next time you'll be able to earn the Cascade badge from me." Misty confidently said, subconsciously walking pass Ash.

Ash confused at Mickey's comment, he quickly turned around to face Mickey. "Wait, what?! What does the Cascade badge got to do with this battle of ours?"

A shock expression appeared on Misty's face when she realized that habit of hers had slipped out. _'AHHH crap! I'm not Misty at the moment! Shoot-shoot-shoot!' _Misty let out a nervous smile at Ash when she faced him. "—Heh, sorry man, Misty always says that after winning most of her gym battles. And I've always wanted to say that? Hah-aahaa."

"Is that so? Mickey, you're a very interesting character. But it seems like you're back to your goofy self. And I guess, congrats on finally beating me in a battle. Never would have thought it would be in for our terms tournament. Especially with a Pokémon partner that you haven't trained or battle with since you got here." Ash said with a tiny heartily smile.

"Thanks. Well after the beat down yesterday, there was no way I was going to lose to you again in our future battles. And also I wasn't reading all of last night and this morning for nothing." Misty commented as the two started walking back towards the bleachers.

"That explains why your Corsola level status is different to most other Corsolas. So I'm guessing it's all thanks to your last minute studying tactics last night?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misty looked over with a smirk. "Haha nooo man, it's not only from all the reading from last night. I've been putting Corsola through some intense training for the last couple of weeks with Gary in the morning now. Anyways we'll talk more about it later. At this rate we'll have all the time in the world to talk. Since you and Richie mention it was alright for me to stay over in your guys' room until Gary apologize first."

'_So Gary knew about Corsola already. Typical.' _Ash let out a tiny scoff. "—You're playing that route of waiting on him to apologize to you first? You know, you might as well move in with us at this rate." Ash commented, as he looked over towards Gary's direction and wondered if he'll be facing Mickey in the tournament.

Gary let out a smirk at Ash when he had caught him looking over in his direction, as he mentally gloats to himself for being right on the victor. He knew Ash could tell that he was rubbing his lost in his face when they made their way to the staircase steps of the bleachers. But Gary's gloating aura became a grim one when he and Misty exchanged glances at each other. _'Let's see how far you can take yourself in this tournament, gym leader.'_

**** Some Days Later – Friday Morning – Dorm Room #320 ****

Gary stared at his clean clothes on his side of the closet; which had got washed sometime yesterday while he was out training with Umbreon by Misty. Even though he and Misty were still on non-talking terms, they still kept their end of the barge of their deal. But since he had worn his jacket uniform all day and evening, it didn't get washed. With that being the case, he had no choice to wear his spring uniform for the first time since last year. Gary slipped on his white; with black trims on the collar and sleeves, button up polo shirt over his purple tank top and left his polo unbutton. The spring uniform also required a tie; of any color, but there were no restriction on how one wants to wear it. So Gary left his purple untied tie hang loose around his neck collar, mainly because he couldn't tie a tie to save his life. After had slipped on his black pants, he looked down at Umbreon when he heard his whimper.

"You really miss her huh?"

"Ummm!" Umbreon nodded, as it's true he did miss her but also he was more concern of his Master. Mainly because in the last pass days since the day he had kicked Misty out, and Misty has chosen not to return, had caused his master to somewhat revert back to his lone wolf self. "Eeeon."

"Sorry but you're just going to have to keep on missing her until she's ready to apologize to me first. But if it makes you feel any better, if she can beat Matt in the semi-finalize today, we'll be able to battle against her in the final round. And win or lose, which we're going to win don't forget, she'll come running to you no matter what. Even if I'm next to you, so you'll see her. Just be patient, but first I need to beat that Blondie Barry."

**** A Couple of Hours Later - Outside of the Academy on the Battlefield ****

Misty for the last fifteen minutes had been sulking in her seat; next to Ash and Richie, at the fact that she had lost her chance of becoming a finalist. Losing the battle against Matt; one of the guys she couldn't stand in their class, was a very low blow to her pride. But the moment she saw Gary for the first time had called out his Blastosie, Misty found her distraction for the time being. With ten minutes into the battle of Gary verses Barry, Misty couldn't help to captivated at Gary's second Pokémon partner being a water type. Increasing her stare and studies of how her roommate ran his course with Blastosie, she didn't realize that her facial expression had lightened towards him. But no doubt about it, she knew she was still angry with him.

With Gary being announced the victor and a finalist, Misty instantly snapped out of her captivation of Gary and his Blastosie. As she, Ash, Richie and everyone else all slowly got up for a break before the final battle of the academy of the term. While making her way down the staircase, she notices down on the battlefield that Matt had walked up to Gary and said something. And within seconds Matt received a nasty glare and a shoulder bumped from Gary. After had seen that, Misty got curious what was said between the two.

**** Battlefield of the Finalists ****

"Again dodge Marowak's Bonemerang!" Gary yelled out, as he could tell Umbreon was getting to his limit when he barely dodged the ninth coming Bonemerang towards him. Hoping Umbreon had enough strength to dodge the 'return' Bonemerang, but unfortunately the return attack hit both Umbreon hind legs. "Umbreon! Stay down and Rest for a bit! He's on the other side of the field."

"Wrong move to make Gary! You really think my Marowak doesn't have any speed on him? I'll show you, Bone Rush!" Matt yelled over at Gary, as a smirk appeared on his face when Marowak's charged towards Umbreon and before Umbreon could move, hard critical hits were made. As the last bone swing sent Umbreon flying in the air first and followed by a loud thud to the ground. "Give it up Gary! There's no way you or Umbreon are going to win this! I've trained and intensified Marowak's Ground attacks enough to be able to take down your Umbreon." Matt yelled out in a cocky like tone.

"You really think you'll win against me?! Umbreon can still be able to win against your Marowak even after is weaken to death!" Gary yelled back, as he hated being provoked as the 'supposed loser' of an ongoing battle match.

Matt let out a smirk when Umbreon straggled onto his feet after his Rest was interrupted. "You think you always have it in the bag don't you?! I've always hated you since our encounter during our early years. So to make this a bitter-sweet ending, I'm going to take this victory from you! Marowak! Let's finish off Umbreon with Double-Edge!"

Gary glared straight at Matt; who he also hated much along with everyone else, but then his eyes quickly shifted to Marowak glowing body. Indicating that it was about to make its 'life-risking tackle' at Umbreon. Even though he hated to admit it, it was smart finishing move; especially at a situation that Umbreon was left in. But Gary wasn't worried for he had always noticed the same flaw in Matt's battle tactics; he always leaves a little tiny opening on all his 'final' attack commands. "Think again Matt! I'll be the victor of this battle because I'm Gary-Motherfucking-Oak! Umbreon Giga Impact!"

Thanks to Umbreon agility speed, he had managed to dodge the tackle attack that would have knocked him out for the count by Marowak's Double-Edge. But having his guard level down, Marowak received a hard blow to his bone head, as he was announced out for the count. After had managed to pull off the Giga Impact tackle, Umbreon had stood firmly on all four legs for only about ten seconds before he had slowly passed out into a deep slumber to rest his body. Gary then quickly made his way towards Umbreon, while Principal Dean announced to the whole class and TV live action camera crew, of Gary Oak being the winner of the Spring Academy Tournament. While blocking out the cheers in the background and Matt's interview of being second place runner up, Gary knelt down to Umbreon and let out a tiny smile.

"Congratulation buddy, you won it for us again. Excellent work today, now rest soundly in your pokeball until I can get you to the Poke-Center." Gary zapped the sleeping Umbreon, as he got up onto his feet and looked around of his surroundings.

With a quarter of the academy's student bodies were slowly making their way towards the cafeteria for a party celebration of the end of the tournament, the rest mingled around. As Misty, Ash, Richie, Derek and Luke were the few many set of groups that stood around for the aftermath of Gary's and Matt's battle. With the reporter being done with Matt's interview, Gary knew he was going to be hounded for his interview, much like last time. And very much like last time, he solemnly walked away. But it wasn't quick enough on his part, as he heard his name being called out by the same reporter, Bob, from the last term tournament. Turning around to face the reporter and camera crew, Gary this time just let out a calm stare, instead of a grim one.

"Gary Oak, may we have a moment with you this time and talk about you being the number one winner of Viridian's All-Boys Academy again?" Bob asked, as he head out his microphone, testing out his luck this time.

"Getting Umbreon to Nurse Joy is more of my concern. So this interview is going to waste my valuable time. Besides why do you need an interview when you and everyone else just saw my victory?" Gary asked coldly, as he turned around to walk away. But then turned back around when he heard Matt's comment of 'forget about him'.

With the camera crew and Bob looking in Matt's direction, his stare became a glare towards Gary. "—Seriously that guy is too stuck up to do any interviews or let alone think anyone is good enough to walk the same ground he has walked on. Besides Bob you don't need to ask Gary how he got to be a great trainer and all. Everyone knows that he's the grandson of Professor Oak and little brother of May Oak, so it's really no big surprise that he probably get special side training from them. They do come here to the Academy to see him—Ugggh" Matt suddenly stopped in the middle of his insult about Gary when someone had jumped onto his back.

"YOU know nothing about Gary! You take that back you asshole!" Misty yelled at Matt, as she tightened her grip around Matt's neck. "Just because he has the Oak's name, Professor Oak and May had nothing to do with his success of being the top trainer here at the Academy! You're just jealous that you lost to him!"

"Aren't you two fighting?! Why are you defending him?! Or is it that you're just being a sore loser because you lost to me! Now get the hell off of my back you weirdo!" Matt yelled out loud, and managed to grab a hold of Mickey's arms and flipped 'him' off his back.

While witnessing Misty hitting the ground face first, Gary had quickly went up to Matt and punched him across the face in front of the camera. "Don't you EVER lay a hand on Mickey!"

Matt glared up at the vivid Gary that stood in front of him and spitted up a bloody spit onto Gary's white shirt before returning a punch to Gary's face. Right after he had shouted he hated Gary's guts once again, the two got into a one on one fist fight. But the moment Misty got onto 'his' feet; she let out a growl and charged at Matt. Tackling him with all her might, the two landed hard on the ground, she managed to give Matt a couple of punches of her own while wrestling with him. Too occupied to notice that Tai; one of Matt's friends was charging at her, but Gary had quickly blocked Tai with a good knee kick to the stomach. Misty for a second look up at Gary, who held Tai back but saw Clark and Bruce coming right at him from behind. She hastily called out Gary's name before being kicked off of Matt by Matt himself. Gary looked over to see Clark and Bruce only a feet away about to pounce him. But to his surprise two figures jumped in, Derek with a slide-kick to Clark and Luke shoulder checking Bruce.

Derek quickly got onto his feet and let out a big grin at Gary. "Don't think you have to fight by yourself, we got your back, right Luke?" Derek asked and elbow dropped Clark.

Luke was a bit preoccupied with dodging Bruce's punches, as he looked over at his roommate but quickly over at Gary. "Yeah-whatever-sure. But if my face gets hit, one of you guys is treating me to a full course restaurant meal or something."

"Heh—Whatever floats your guys' boat, take care of Tai while you're at it," Gary hissed, as he threw Tai to the ground and turned around to where Misty and Matt were at. "I have a score to settle with Matt." Gary said in an angrily when he remember what he had done to Misty,

But by now Misty didn't need Gary's help since Richie had stepped in and threw a few punches himself towards Matt, while Ash was at Mickey's side aid. And before they all knew it, the fight was broken up by all the Professors that were still outside and alongside with Principal Dean telling the camera crew to turn off the broadcast. With everyone involved in the fight were all paired up with a Professor and to be escorted to their rooms, since Principal Dean had banned them attending the party and will call them later to discuss their behavior and punishments.

**** Inside Dorm Room #320 ****

Letting Misty use the bathroom first to wash up, Gary was on his bed with a couple of hand towels and a First Aid Kit he had bought awhile back for the room. While trying his best to wipe his cuts clean with one of the wet hand towels, Gary looked up when he heard some whining yelps coming from behind the bathroom door. As Gary couldn't help and gave the bathroom door a head shake, tiny smile. After had cleaned and dried his face and the use of the First Aid Kit mirror, he managed to place on a couple of white-strip bandages to hold the cuts close. About to close the First-Aid Kit until he could use the bathroom sink to clean fully clean the cuts and bruises on his arms, his attention was brought to the open bathroom door.

"The bathroom's free." Misty said, as she walked out still in her dirty jacket uniform.

"I thought you were going to take a shower."

"Yeaaah well I was, but since we're going to be called sometime soon, I didn't want to risk it and then have to hurry on binding myself. I'll just take one later tonight. Besides it's just my face that needs aiding to." Misty walked over to her bed and sat down on it, as she stared straight at Gary. "Can I borrow that First-Aid Kit of yours?"

Before giving Misty the First-Aid Kit box, Gary noticed she used her left hand to point instead of her right hand. "Are you sure it's just your face that needs aiding to? Maybe that right wrist of yours needs some attending too?"

Misty looked away, as she knew she couldn't fake out Gary about her right wrist being twisted. But she only did that because she didn't want his help. "Well I guess I need a wrap for my wrist too."

"That's why you were whining in the bathroom. Geez you can be just a pain in the ass sometime." Gary said in a quiet tone when he got off his bed and made his way over to Misty with the kit, as he down next to the dazed Misty. "Hey."

With a lot of things clouding her mind, the comment of her being a pain in the ass from Gary didn't faze her to become mad. But with grief sounding 'hey' from Gary, Misty looked over to only be shock that Gary was nearly about an inch or two away from her face. Her whole body stiffens up when she saw the intense but soft stare upon his face. "Umm yeah?"

"Besides getting a black eye, there's a big cut near the scar on your cheek. If we don't apply a healing ointment it'll become a scar like the other one. And with your one arm, you'll have a hard time, so I'll do it." Gary said, as he finally pulled away a bit to grab an ointment and the first bandage.

Misty quietly exhaled and tried calming down her rapid heartbeats; due to Gary's up close expression. "Oooh yeah, well I didn't have any healing ointment at the time so I just let it heal on its own. But now I won't get another scar. But really, another scar wouldn't have hurt my face."

Gary received a long, painful his from Misty when he applied ointment onto Misty's cheek with a Q-tip. He then couldn't help but wondered how she could be so calm about a scar on her face. "When did you get that scar?"

Misty let out a tiny smile, when Gary got done placing a bandage over the big flesh cut. "Right after the first day I crossed path of certain Lone Wolf of this academy."

Gary literally dropped the used Q-tip onto the floor when he realized that he was the one that caused the scar on Misty's face. He then averted his eyes towards the First-Aid kit box. "Sorry. I didn't mean to leave a scar on your face."

Misty looked over at Gary, as she couldn't believe that Gary was apologizing and actually felt bad about something that happened months ago. "Hey now, it's really ok. A little make up does the job. And besides I have a few of other scars throughout on my body from when I was little."

"No it's not ok. Isn't a scar on a girl's face or anywhere visible to one's eye a big deal?! And I'm the one that left it on you!"

"Dude Gary, chill out! Yeah it's true that having a scar can cause a girl to feel insecure but have you forgotten who you're talking to?! I'm not like most girls. Besides the fact that I was girly looking, you still beat me up because you thought I was a boy at the time!" Misty said, as she took off her uniform jacket.

Gary finally looked over at Misty with a pair of gloomy eyes. "Yeah but still, I feel bad. And I don't know how I can make it up to yo—" Gary stopped in his track when Misty held out her right wrist in his face.

"If you really feel bad about it and want to make it up, then just shut up and wrap up my wrist and take care of the cuts on my arms."

Misty had looked away from Gary when he finally started wrapping her wrist with one of the wraps, as her mind wondered off. The atmosphere between the two became quiet and somewhat awkward. That was until Misty's cell went off with May's ringtone text alert and since it was a text, she was in no hurry to answer it. But once the text alert tone had ended, Misty finally broke the silent.

"Gary, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blurted out what I had said early on this week. I realized that I was in the wrong to say that you didn't care about May. I guess I was being single minded and just so stuck on my feelings that I forgot to consider your feelings. I was planning not to talk to you until you apologize first but that was so childish of me."

Gary still stared down at Misty's wrist, as he cleared his throat. "So what made you apologize first and even consider my feelings?"

"I don't know? Probably when I flipped out on Matt of what he had said about you on live television. Heh and during the quiet walk to our room, I realized I was in the same boat as Matt of accusing and saying things about you before knowing the whole story."

"I see. If it makes you feel any better, I was being a bit childish too. To the point I wasn't going to talk to you until you apologize first. But thanks to the fiasco with Matt, that didn't happen." Gary then focused his stare on Misty. "And good lord, couldn't you have stayed down when I was fighting with Matt?!

"Uhh no! I'm not going to stand by and let that asshole throw me like that to the ground! Do I look like the type of person who would back down and walk away?" Misty asked.

"Touché, well anyways how about we put this week's incident behind us and forget about it." Gary said, as he finally got done with the bandage wrap at the start of wrist and ended at her elbow.

"Thanks for the bandage. But the idea about us forgetting about the original idea why we fought in the first place, I don't think I can? Because," Misty paused and a heavy sigh escaped when she held her right arm to her chest. "I still want you to make up with May and give her a chance to make it up to you. I am not going to force it on you because I don't want it to lead into another silent treatment fight between us. Annnd after sleeping on Ash's and Richie's floor for about a week now, I never realized how much I've took our room for granted. Oh and also Poliwhirl and I missed Umbreon's company."

Gary rolled his eyes when he looked away but a tiny smile did appeared. "Whatever. I can say Umbreon have missed yours and Poliwhirl's company too."

The moment Misty looked over at Gary's calm profile in his spring uniform; something triggered her sense of honesty. "Hey Gary, the next thing I'm going to tell you, you might get mad."

Gary looked over with a raise eyebrow at Misty's comment. "It wasn't too long ago that you mention that you don't want another fight between us."

"I know that! But for some reason I want to be honest with you. It involves me, Ash and your sister in a way. You know how in the beginning I started to become interest and asked about your sister? Well it was only because I or I should say Cousin Misty had made a deal with Ash."

"Uh huh."

"On if I was to be able to get you and May talking again. If I managed, Ash would consider a date with Cousin Misty. And of course at the time I was desperate for Ash's affection, so I seal the deal with him saying that I would and could make it happen. BUT seriously after Valentines' day and you finally somewhat opening up about May, I swear on Poliwhirl's life that I'm not doing it anymore for the sake of a date with Ash." Misty said in a serious but a frantic like tone, and soon followed by a reckless expression.

"Let me guess, you are now doing it for the sake of our twisted friendship?" Gary asked, as he ruffled the side of her hair. Before giving Misty a chance to reply back, he had gotten up from his spot and headed towards the bathroom. "I feel like taking a quick shower."

With the shock, blush disappearing off her face, Misty finally turn to look over at Gary; who was about to close the bathroom door. "So wait, you believe me than? And you're not mad?"

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not. But thanks for being honest with me." Gary said with a wicked smirk when he closed the door. His smirk became a grin when he heard Misty yelled out loud in frustration about him being a 'confusing jerk'. _'Well I need to be honest with myself first Goober. As I'll admit, I'm looking forward for your return to our dorm room.'_

**** Later on that Evening – Dorm Room #320 ****

Misty, Ash, Richie, Derek and Luke all sat in the middle of the room with all sorts of food and drinks around as a small celebration of the tournament being over. But mainly it was for Gary's honor and also the fact that they were banned from the celebration. Laughers and discussion topics were off the wall, from joking about their punishments to a serious discussion what each of their 'Guardian' will say to each one of them after the visit-meeting. This was happening among everyone expect Gary; who had isolated himself at his study desk, but was about to change thanks to Richie calling out his name.

"Yo man! Come and join us, this is kind of in your honor."

Gary turned around and looked over at Richie; who didn't have any bandages much like Ash. "Don't push your luck Richie. This only happened because Mickey was whining about not being able to attend the party celebration and to shut him up I agree to it. Besides you know I hate it when all of you are in this room of ours being loud and noisy."

Richie let out a taunting grin at Gary but leaned over at Derek. "Hey did you hear that? He said _room of ours, _the Lone Wolf have finally accepted the idea of a roommate."

"You're right." Derek said with a grin, as he held up his cup into the air to notice his arm bandages were coming loose. But it wasn't a big deal since they were just scrapes.

"God damn it Richie, Derek! If you two don't shut it, I'll kick you two out. And when I say kick out, I'll physically KICK you two out." Gary threatens in an irritated tone because he hated being teased at, as he turned around.

"Seriously Gary lighten up a biiiiiiit! Come and joooooin us!" Misty said out loud, as she was enjoying her little get together.

"Mickey I'll kick you out too. And why can't you guys' be like Luke and just quietly eat the food?" Gary commented out loud.

"What?! You are no fun! Geez!" Misty shouted, but then looked over at Ash when he heard a scoff from him.

Ash by now was getting a bit annoyed with Gary's attitude. "Just let him be, besides he didn't want this party in the first place right? So maybe we should leave and take our celebration elsewhere like to the living room or so."

Misty looked at Ash with a semi-pouting expression but decided to take up Ash's suggestion. Because she started feeling bad on guilt tripping Gary on letting her have the party in the room in the first place. Also realizing that exams are coming up, she knew Gary's into his studies to be top for his personal self-goal. "Alright then Ash, let's pack the stuff and head down stairs so we can leave Gary to his studies. I guess as your roommate I should have considered your study time space huh Gary?" Misty asked out loud, as she grabbed a bag of chips to place it back into one of the shopping bags but it was suddenly taken out from her hands.

Gary slumped down next to Luke with the bag he had taken out from Misty, as he just glared over at her. "Its fine, you don't need to move all the food downstairs. Just do your stupid celebration."

Ash let out a tiny snicker towards Gary. "So it seems like you actually want this party. Hmm-surprising."

Gary glared over at Ash realizing that he lowered his guard once again around him. Hate to admit it, but he knew at most times, Ash is able to call him out on stuff that he doesn't even want to admit yet himself. But of course he was always quick on his denial-comebacks. "I only want it now because someone wanted to move the party elsewhere. And just to ruin that certain someone's suggestion, I figure it was a good time to take a break. But if you don't want to be here then you are welcome to leave anytime."

Ash narrowed his eyes at Gary. "Please and give you that pleasure of satisfaction? Not going to happen. This party might be for you but it's not like I don't have others I can talk to—"

"You two fight like old married couples." Luke interrupted in a monotone, while stuffing his mouth with mini chocolate cupcakes.

"WE ARE NOT!" Both Ash and Gary yelled out in unison at Luke.

"Mmmm good chocolate cupcakes," Luke mumbled with a daze expression. "Oh and speaking of fights, one of guys' owe me a meal. My beautiful face got hit. I say you Gary?"

Gary then started yelling at Luke on why he had to be the one to buy it, as he never asked for his help nor agree to it in the first place. Richie yelled out loud that he and Ash weren't going to be responsible for the meal, while Derek laughed off to the side. With all the commotion going on, Misty let out a relief sigh, as she told herself that she needs to personally thank Luke in private for breaking up the tension between Ash and Gary by causally changing the subject. And before they knew it, they all started talking and joking around about the fight.

**** A Couple of Hours Later ****

Gary paced around the messy room that Misty said she'll clean up when she return back from Ash's and Richie's room, since most of her stuff were still there. But the pacing stops when the person on the other line of Gary's cell had finally picked up and quickly followed by a questionable 'hello'.

"—It's me, Gary."

"Gary?!" May asked shockingly over her phone.

"Yeah it is." Gary replied.

"Oh my! Are you alright?! I saw the fight on TV and I didn't get much out from Mickey when I had text him through the day today. But did you really had to lose your tempe—"

"May I don't have time at the moment. But can you just come to Viridian City tomorrow?"

"If it's for the meeting with Principal Dean, then no I can't. Grandpa Oak is the one going because I have an important meeting and then plans tomorro—"

"Could you cancel it? I want you to be at the stupid meeting that way I can treat you for your birthday afterwards and only for tomorrow." Gary replied in a hotly like tone, as he waited for a reply but got nothing but silence. "Goddamn it, did I really lose reception?!"

"No you didn't! Sorry Gary, I was just very shocked speechless and I didn't expec—I will! I'll just rearrange my schedule plans. But I might be late though." May replied back with a smile.

"I don't care, it's not like Principal Dean is going to get mad, and he of all people should know that you and Professor Oak are busy people. Just call and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Gary said in a dull like tone.

"Umm alright, bye and love you Gary." May quickly replied back, as there was a long pause before she got a 'yeah' from Gary and follow with a hang up click. Even though her little brother didn't say anything close to 'love' back, she didn't care. This was the first time that Gary had called her and wanted to do something with her in the three years she's been trying. '_It seems like I'm finally getting my birthday wish. But I still have that meeting to do. I guess I'll just rush my way to Viridian City afterwards. There is no way I'm going to waste away any precious time with Gary.'_

**** Next Day - Saturday – A Quarter Pass 12 – Lil' Pandas' ****

After had carefully covered up her cuts and bruises on her face with top of the line makeup and wore a pair of long black arm warmers to cover her wrist bandages, Misty was out on the floor of Lil' Pandas' café lounge area. Only taking orders from customers, since Lonnie had told her that's the only kind of work labor she'll do until her wrist gets better. Finally turning in her last ticket order to the cooks, it was her time to take her first fifteen minute break. Happily had made her way towards Lili's and Lonnie's office, she pulled her cell phone from one of the personal lockers to call Duplica. Staring down at her cell phone screen to see nine missed called from 'Devil Lone Wolf', a growl escaped for she knew exactly what he's calling about. Since they had a fight in the morning about her never got around to cleaning the room last night due to passing out by the time she returned back to their room. And also the fact that she still didn't get around cleaning before she left for work. About to clear the 'missed call' messages, the phone rang with 'Devil Lone Wolf' ID on the screen.

"Geez Gary! You know calling me right now at work is pointless! I'll clean right when I get home ok?!"

"Misty, May got into a car accident. She's at the Viridian Hospital right now. I—" Gary said dryly and just abruptly ended the call on his end.

* * *

**A/N: (3/5/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: ((10/25/09)) Ahaha, so it was an epic-fail on the quick update -.- But so sorry, as most of you might already know that I have two different jobs, as this time it was my second job that took most of my time because of custom Halloween orders I had to make. But anyways, totally LE-GASP at the ending!

Oh and I finally got around doing a new scene fanart for this chappie! It's where Gary is up close to Misty's face, kekeke XD There will be a link to it on my PROFILE, as well a couple of other fanarts by other readers dedicating for AFL ;D

Thankies and lovies for the encouraging reviews ya all, as I'll catch ya all later! Ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	18. Slowly Accepting You

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story or the song Love Game by Lady GaGa

Warning: Minor swearwords… ALSO I don't know a whole lot of "hospital" procedures and such, so it's gonna be half-ass'd/soap-opera it for the storyline XD

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18  
May- 21

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

/…/ Song Lyrics

**Chapter 18: Slowly Accepting You**

**** Viridian City Hospital – Secluded Corner of the Waiting Room Area ** **

"Misty, May got into a car accident. She's at the Viridian Hospital right now. I—" Gary suddenly closed his cell and even turned it off. _'What am I doing? Especially calling her of all people nonstop, what was I expecting from her when she picked up? Arrrggh! Where in the hell is the doctor?!' _Gary slammed his right fist against the wall out of frustration. Another groan escaped, as he tried to calm his nerves down when he had sulked deeper into his chair. With the anticipating of waiting on the news of his sister, the horrible voice message he had received a bit ago replayed in his head.

**** About 30 Minutes Ago – Dorm Room #320 ****

After had stepped out from the bathroom, Gary ran his towel through his wet hair once more before tossing it in his dirty laundry hamper. Opening his side of the closet, he slipped into his favorite pair of purple cargo pants and black polo shirt. Once he pulled down May's gift from the shelf, he headed over towards his desk. Umbreon; who has been resting on the table, pushed the cell phone towards him. It was his way to tell his master there's a missed call. He knew it was May since she was the only other person; beside Misty, who would be calling him today. A tiny smile appeared when he saw that she left a voice message but it quickly disappeared when he heard the beginning of the message with sirens in the background.

"—_This is the paramedics and according to Miss. Oak cell phone contacts, this number is listed in the emergency list contacts. I'm sorry to leave this erupted message of letting you know that Miss. Oak has gotten into a terrible car accident with two other vehicles. We are taking her and the others to Viridian Hospital Emergency center right this moment. We tried to reach Professor Oak first but all we could do was leave a message like this one. Hopefully one of you could be at the Viridian Hospital center soon.—Beep—End of new messages—"_

Gary body had frozen stiffed when he heard 'car' and 'accident' one right after another. But at the end of the message Gary had managed to grab all his belongings and ran out the door with Umbreon towards Viridian Hospital center.

**** Back to Current Time at the Viridian Hospital ****

Shifting in his seat every five seconds, Gary had finally stopped when he rested his face in both of his hands. As he tried to ease his mind alone since Umbreon had to be zapped inside his Pokeball due to Hospital regulations. Finally mentally being at ease, one of the doctors had called out his name. Gary instantly stood up and went over to the doctor to hear the current news, but all he got from Dr. Wilson was for him to follow him first. After had walked down the main hall, around the corner and gotten the news from Dr. Wilson, Gary just sat on one of the waiting benches in front of May's operation room. Once again frozen stiff out of his mind at the fact May is in operation room fighting for her life; due to the big amount of lost blood and other serious issues.

With silence all around him, Gary mindlessly stared down at his gift for May but suddenly snapped out of it when he heard running footsteps and his name being called out. He turned his head to see Misty, resting up against the corner wall huffing and puffing for air; for she had ran the three blocks from Lil' Pandas' to the hospital and most likely throughout the hospital looking for him.

"Misty?" Gary questioned her name wryly, as he just watched Misty made her way towards him.

"Why-did-you-hang-up-on-me-after-a-message-like-that?!" Misty asked quickly all in one breathe, as she now stood looking down at Gary.

"Shit, I don't know! My mind is all messed up and just went blank after I finally got a hold of you. Why are you here?! Aren't you supposed to be working?" Gary asked in an aggravated like tone.

"Why am I here?! Well after getting a message from you about May getting into a car accident and being at this hospital, of course I had to come here! But why is she here though? She told me that she wasn't able to come to Viridian until next week due to her work when Ash and I had asked her to visit her for her birthday meal." Misty questioned it out loud, as she then notices the shock look that suddenly appeared on Gary's face.

"Shit, it's my fault! She got into the accident because of me. I knew she had work and other plans but I asked her to come today! Now she's in the operation room at this moment! Misty what if she doesn't make it?! She lost a lot of blood!" Gary started raising his voice due to about having a mental break down.

"Gary pleases calm down—" Misty stopped when she saw the lifeless in Gary's eyes when he had looked up and grabbed a hold of her arms.

"How can I be calm at a time like this?! This is exactly the same scenario that happened with my parents! They were a terrible car accident but they didn't die at the scene of the crash! They didn't make it during the operation room! What if it's the same fate for May?! I shouldn't have told May to come! It's my faul—" Gary's eyes widen when Misty had placed her hands on both side of his cheeks and placed a soft-deep kiss on his lips. He couldn't blink until Misty had finally slowly pulled away, as he was left lost for words. "Uhh-umm—"

Misty still had her hands on Gary's cheek and gave him a serious stare. "Gary listens to me. It's not your fault, accidents happens. Faith has a funny but twisted way throwing her curve balls. But right now I know that your sister is going to make it. She's going to live and I need you to believe in yourself and sister that everything will turn out fine in the end." Misty said in a soft tone, as she then wrapped hear arms around Gary's neck and pulled him in towards her chest for a supporting hug. "You're not alone. I'm here right with you. Everything is going to be ok."

With Misty's sincerity tone and embrace; much like his mother's when he was little, Gary's mind and the adrenaline throughout his body had finally calmed down. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her tightly; accepting her companionship. But what he and Misty didn't know or realized, down the hallway at a certain 'blind spot' for the two, Ash's and Richie's had witness a scene that they never thought they would have ever witness of Gary. All Ash and Richie could do was secretly and quietly watched Misty and Gary embraced each for about a minute before taking a seat on one of the nearby waiting benches and wait to hear what's to come.

**** A Little Bit Ago at Lil' Pandas' ****

Sitting at their usual table in the café lounge with a few of their friends and fans, Richie was the first and followed by Ash, to notice that Misty had abruptly ran out of the café lounge and towards the entrance doors. Curious at the scene, they wanted to know what just happened, especially when they noticed she was in a panic state when speaking to Lonnie moments ago. About a good solid and long five minutes that passed on by, Lonnie was about only a few feet away from Ash's and Richie's table, but got stopped in his track when he heard Lili's voice.

"—Hey baaaabe what's up with Misty? She ran passed me, Mightyeon and Nikke." Lili saw the raised eyebrow on Lonnie's face wondering who Nikke was. "Agggh, she also goes by Mask of Ice?" Lili asked, as she received 'ah hah yes' expression from Lonnie. "Anyways, Misty was running like there was no tomorrow with a troublesome expression. And when I had called out for her, all she did was turned for a second and apologized. Oh and by the way I miss yooooou." Lili still dragged out her 'you' to Lonnie, as she trotted over towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Umm, weeeell she asked to leave for the time being because of an emergency. She got a phone call during her first break that May got into a car accident and is now at the hospital." Lonnie replied calmly down at Lili, but then he looked over at the crash sounding distraction.

Ash stared at Lonnie with a serious but pale expression. "When you said May, do you mean May Oak?"

Lonnie had nodded his head while replying with a 'yes' and before he and Lili could say anything; Ash had quickly gotten out of his seat and ran towards the entrance door. Leaving Richie to apologize at the hasty dash on both their parts and mention they will pay their tabs once they return later.

But the time Ash and Richie got into the hospital main desk and asked for a May Oak, the same info was given to the two. That May was currently in the operation room, as they are welcome to join any of the family members that were waiting in the other waiting area. Ash and Richie nodded and made haste towards the other waiting area. Right about to turn the corner, the two were in clear ear shot of recognizing Gary's shouting voice. Ash didn't expect to see Gary at the hospital but that wasn't going to stop him from showing his face to him. But that all changed when he and Richie had turned at the corner to see further down the waiting hall, Misty kissing a shocked Gary.

**** About a Half an Hour Later - Viridian Hospital Waiting Area ****

Gary suddenly opened his eyes to see and notice that the wall, doors, and other surroundings ahead of him were sideways. It only took him a second to realize he was lying down on his side on the bench. But he questioned himself when he felt something soft and warm underneath his head. Slowly turning and lying flat onto his back, Gary eyes locked onto Misty's. Looking down at his dumbfounded expression, Misty let out a tiny relief like smile.

"Since Sleeping Beauty is finally awake, can you get up now? My legs want to wake up too." Misty replied in a teasing tone, indicating that her legs are numb and asleep from his head lying on it.

Gary quickly pushed himself up off of Misty's lap, as he sat upright and then stared at her blankly. "Umm-uhhh-how long was I asleep for? Geez, I don't even remember falling asleep or anything at all after you hugged me."

"Oh, only over thirty minutes or so? And dude, you were like out of the zone. You suddenly pulled me down on the bench next to you and before I knew it, you had fallen asleep on me. So then I placed your head down on my lap." Misty replied with a nervous smile.

Gary turned his head to avoid eye contact with Misty all of a sudden. "I see. Well thanks. And what's the status on May? Is she still in the operation room?!" Gary asked looking back at Misty like nothing happened.

Misty let out a tiny smile. "Good news is May made it through. She's alive Gary. But the doctor said she's in a semi-coma. Sorry."

"Why didn't you wake me up when the doctor came?!" Gary asked in a small angry like tone.

"Hey, I tried! I called out and even shook you to wake up, but you didn't. You just stirred and wrapped your arms around my waist, holding onto me to dear life."

Gary then suddenly recalls during his deep slumber he was hugging his mother in his dream. "Ahh! Whatever! Where's May now?!"

"They have placed her on the other side of the hospital. I figure you would want May to have her own room. So I told the doctor that you would want that for your sister and price didn't matter."

"Thanks again."

"Yeaaah, it's totally not a problem. Now that you have finally calmed down that is." Misty said with a tiny smile.

Gary looked away from Misty when he remembered her method of calming him down during his breakdown. "So why did you kiss me?"

Misty froze at Gary's question, as she tried her hardest to hide her embarrass-like blush. "Don't think too much of it! It was the only way I could think of calming you down. I didn't want to slap you and also I'm not stupid enough to slap you in the first place. You would have probably snap even more if I did that method. It shut you up didn't it?" Misty asked in a fiercely tone but she didn't let Gary answer. "—Like a certain Lone Wolf's quote, _a kiss is just a kiss_. Anyways let's go!" Misty jumped onto her feet, as she grabbed a hold of Gary's hand and the gift box before he could protest. She then pulled him onto his feet and started dragging him down and through the hallways to the other side of the hospital.

Letting Misty drag him to the other side of the hospital to see his sister, Gary couldn't remembered the last time he felt this nervous. Especially the moment he heard Misty said that his sister's room is right around the corner. As he suddenly stopped, causing Misty to jerk backwards a bit. "I don't think I can see her."

After letting go of Gary's hand, Misty quickly turned around to face him. "WHAT?! What do you mean you don't think you can see her?! At a time and like this, THIS is the time to see her! What the hell Gary? It wasn't too long ago that you were freaking out about if she was going to live or not. And now that she's alive and in a semi-coma, YOU need to be there to wake her up with some stimuli-whacha-ma-call-it stuff!"

"That's the thing! How can I try to wake her up when I don't know anything about her or know what to say to even try or motivate her to wake up?! Professor Oak would be a better choice on talking to May!" Gary shouted back but suddenly got his gift shoved at his chest, as he grabbed a hold of it.

"You do and it's you. She came here today to see you. You know Gary, she had a lot of plans she couldn't really blow off today. But she did and came anyways because YOU had called and asked her to come." While pointing at the gift box, Misty still had her eyes locked on with Gary's. "Obviously that box is May's gift right? Well I don't know when you got that but I can definitely say that would be a helping factor to motivate her. But in the end all you really need to do is just talk to her. It can be about anything. All she wanted was to be able to connect and get to know you. Seriously Gary are you really going to be a stubborn brat?!"

Gary kept quiet for a few more seconds before finally admitting to himself that he was acting like a brat. His stare changed into a glare towards Misty. "Fine. You win! But it's only going to be me in that room when I start talking to May."

"What?! Why—" Misty stopped in the middle of her whine when Psyduck suddenly popped out of his pokeball and ran around the corner. "Ahh! Psyduck! You're not supposed to be out of your pokeball! Come back here!"

After Misty had disappeared around the corner, Gary slowly followed afterwards. But the moment he had turned at the corner, he stopped in his track to see the two faces that he didn't want nor expected to see. And after Psyduck; who was in between Ash and Richie, got zapped back into his pokeball, Gary just stared mainly at Ash. "Somehow I'm not surprise seeing you two here. I don't know nor care how you got the news about May, but right now just get out of my way." Gary pushed his way through Ash and Richie.

"Hey!" Ash yelled out at Gary, which he got him to stop. "Did you really called and asked May to come here today?"

"Tsh, it's none of your business." Gary replied back in a foul tone, with his back still against the three.

"Why are you denying it Gary? Richie and I heard yours and Misty's conversation." Ash said in a somewhat snappy tone which got Gary to turn around.

"If you heard our conversation and know the answer already, than why the hell are you asking about it?!"

"Because I wanted to know if you would have told me yes like you have told her!" Ash retaliated back, while pointing at Misty.

"Why does it matter? She has nothing to do with this." Gary replied back with a glare.

"That's my point. She has nothing to do with this or with us. I just don't get why you've open up to her of all people. I would expect Mickey first before her. But you know what Gary? She's only been around you because of a bet. She's been trying to get you to get close to your sister so I would agree to go on a date with her later." Ash said to Gary but then looked over at Richie, who walked over to Misty.

Misty stood at her spot quietly, as everyone could see the sad and somewhat teary eyes upon her face. Even though she had already told Gary about the bet-deal, she felt so betrayed when Ash had just went and blurted out to Gary. She managed to control the forming tears in her eyes when Richie made some silly gestures to cheer her up.

Richie stopped his gesture movements when he saw Misty let out a tiny smile, as he then looked over at Ash. "Yo Ash, it's not cool on making a girl about to cry. And it seems like you're taking it out on Misty. You know you shouldn't if you don't want Mickey to be on your case about it later." Richie replied, as he then looked back at Misty and placed both his hands against her cheeks and gently rubbed her cheekbones with his thumbs. "Hey, don't listen to him, he's been on the edge since finding out about the acciden—"

Richie's sentence was cut short when Gary had grabbed Richie's right hand and pulled it away from Misty's face, as he gave him a glare. "Richie, don't touch her face so freely like that."

"Whoa man," Richie held both his hands in the air in defense mode. As he recalled he and Misty shared a kiss not too long ago. "Sorry for touching your girlfriend?" Richie questioned slowly at Gary. "OR is it just jealously?"

"What the hell are you trying to getting at?! None of that has anything to do with this and besides she's no girlfriend material. It's just YOU shouldn't touch a girl's face with those sleazy hands of yours." Gary said in his usual annoyed tone at Richie. It was mainly a cover up excuse to avoid Richie touching Misty's; and 'Mickey's', same spot cuts and bruises and also from being shown. He then returned his attention towards Ash. "Just to burst your bubble, I already knew about that stupid bet you two had going on. At the moment, I don't care about it. She has much right and business being here much like you." Gary knew by the look on Ash's face and his current behavior, Ash's feelings were a total wreck too about May's accident. Pushing his rivalry feelings aside, he gave Ash a serious look. "So if you're done being a total whinny bitch, I suggest you get your ass and be the first one to see and talk to May in that room before I change my mind. And take all the time you can get tonight, because starting tomorrow I'm going to make sure no one else comes and visit her until she wakes up."

Ash was shock to hear that Gary wanted him to be the first to see May, but was also irate at Gary's selfish plan. "What?! Why are you doing that?! It's not like she's going to wake up today. We need to talk and encourage May to wake up, she is only in a semi-coma. If you're going to restrict the visitations, who in the hell is going to encourage on waking her up than?!" Ash asked in an angry tone at Gary.

"I am. And I don't want anyone to be around." Gary said in a settle tone, as he then started heading the opposite way of May's room.

"Wait a minute, where you going?!" Ash asked Gary since he was a bit confused at Gary's action of walking away from him and Richie and Misty.

Gary turned around with an annoyed expression upon his face towards Ash. "Away from here, isn't that obvious? I got some important business to take care of. And with you being in that room probably until visitations hours close, I frankly don't want to hear you bitch and moan to May." Gary replied back in a snappily towards Ash, but then looked over at Misty. "Oh by the way Misty, if you've been wondering why you haven't gotten a hold of Mickey, he's a bit way too occupied with the cleaning list that I gave him to do on top of his punishment tasks from Principal Dean. And also I hid his cell phone. But I'll send your regards to him since you won't be seeing him anytime soon." Gary looked away from Misty; who played along with the cover up, when she replied a slow questionable 'again' but then followed by an 'ok'. As he then looked straight at Ash and Richie. "That goes for you two also."

Ash took notice of Misty's reply of the questionable 'again' towards Gary, concluding something in his mind. As he then stared back at Gary. "That why we don't see Mickey most of the time during the weekend. He always tells us that something had come up but never told us what really. Why do you do that to Mickey all the time? Hasn't he done enough throughout the week for you?"

Gary just stared at Ash, as he couldn't believe that the cover-up is working nicely over Ash. "Why? Because that Twerp keeps on losing the bets we have between us. Enough said. And are you really wasting your precious time on talking about Mickey over seeing May?" Gary asked Ash, as he could see the annoyance on his face. He then turned around to continue his 'exit out' but looked over his shoulder. "Not that I care, but I think you should worry about that date you owe Misty when tonight is over."

While Gary walked away, no one said anything else afterwards. For all of them kept quiet to themselves and just took notice the change in Gary about his feeling towards his sister. But Ash wasn't sure if Misty was the whole reason of Gary's change, because the car accident could have been a big push factor itself. Ash then suddenly grabbed a hold on Misty's hand and dragged her towards the room after had said 'we need to talk'. Richie slowly followed behind wondering how this whole thing going to play out.

**** Later that Evening –11 O' Clock – Viridian Hospital ****

After had taken care of his personal business and talked to Principal Dean of being excused from the Academy dormitory curfew rule, Gary got permission; since it's a family emergency. With everything settle with the doctors and nurses of the memo of non-relatives visitations has been cut off until May wakes up from her coma, Gary just sat quietly in May's room in a chair next to her bed. Listening to her faint breathing; and the beeping sounds from the machines, words were nowhere to be find, as his mind was a total blank. Especially when he was staring down at her comatose figure bandaged and casted from head to toes, but he managed to force himself to just start talking.

"I'm so sorry May. I caused you to be in this condition. I shouldn't have called you out. I should have just let another birthday went by and doing my own business like usual. But this year, it seems like everything is a big jumble mess after meeting Misty. I don't know if you met Misty in person but knowing your status of knowledge of the Kanto Region, you might know her as one of the Cerulean City gym leaders." Gary paused and debated on his next choice of information. A tiny sigh escaped as he decided to continue on. "If not, you actually know her as Mickey, the annoying crazy roommate of mine that you've been talking with for the last couple of months. Interesting fact isn't it? I'll probably tell you the whole story about Misty and her boy-alias name later on when I feel like it." Gary let out a heavy sigh this time and leaned in towards May. "I'm really sorry, but happy birthday May." Gary then leaned back in his chair with a sad-pathetic chuckle. "Heh—It's been like what, ten years or so since I last wished you a happy birthday? Shit. It's been forever in general about knowing anything about you or Professor Oak. But Misty told me that I should just be here and talk to you so that you could hear my voice to help you get out of that slumber of yours. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll just keep on talking until you wake up. I'm finally ready to let go of my stubborn pride and slowly accept and welcome you back up into my world. I'm sorry that it took an accident to happen so…"

Gary kept on talking about one subject after another, for about an hour and a half. With one of them being a mention of Professor Oak had sent a message to the hospital saying his boat trip back to Kanto has been delayed again. Due to another whirlpool storms and he won't be able to come to visit until further notices. Gary was fine with that. He was actually relief to know that Professor Oak wasn't going to be at the hospital anything soon. Since he just wanted May to be the only person; at the moment, to hear about his journey that he has not told anyone about.

**** Third Year Dormitory – Room #320 ****

Misty was pacing back and forth the now clean and spotless room for the last hour and a half, wondering if Gary was ok or not. He didn't leave a note or reply back to any of her texts. Nor she, Ash and Richie saw or ran into him when they had left the hospital around 10:30 to make it back to the dormitory before curfew. But her frantic mind went at ease when she realized it's now 12:30 in the morning; passed their curfew, as it finally hit her. Especially finally noticing the obvious signs of a few books and personal things being gone, she acknowledged the fact Gary is mostly safe and sound at the hospital with May. With set in her mind, she finally decided to head to bed to get a decent night rest before doing her double shift at Lil' Pandas'. In order to make up the lost hours and the trouble she had left for Lonnie and Lili when bailing out on them.

**** Next Day – Sunday Night ****

Right after her thirteen hour shift, Misty only hanged out with Ash and Richie down in the kitchen for only thirty minutes before excusing herself to 'his' room. Even though it was a short hang out, none of them threw a fit since each one of them were occupied with something on their mind. Richie being stressed out on upcoming Monday's exams, as he finally decided to lock down onto his studies. Ash was occupied with May's condition and the fact of not being allowed to see her got him more irritated. And for Misty's worries, she still had not received a word from Gary.

After had taken her time in the bathroom with a hot shower and brushed her teeth, Misty went and checked her cell phone to see if there was any news from Gary. She wasn't surprised when she saw nothing on her cell. She then decided to send another text to Gary about he should get some rest, don't overdo it and sending her best wishes to May to get better. Misty then waited for about fifteen minutes hoping to get a reply back before passing out on her bed.

**** Meanwhile – Viridian Hospital – May's Room ****

Gary finally closed his book to call it a night for his study session for tomorrow's first set of exams, as he then placed his book back in his duffel bag and grabbed his cell. He let out a tiny scoff at getting another text from Misty. It wasn't a ridicule kind; it was more of a sad pathetic kind on his part because he wasn't sure what to reply back. Especially knowing the fact she is very worried and concerned for him. Gary finally flopped down back in his chair and started setting his alarms, as he looked over at May.

"Misty sends her regards again," Gary leaned in towards May and let out a tiny smile. "I hate to admit it but somewhere along the line and I don't know when but I have slowly accepted her as a true friend May. After had cut off ties with you, Professor Oak, Ash and everyone else in Pallet, I don't remember the last time someone like her puts up and tries so hard to be friends with me. She's really something…"

**** Monday Morning – Third Years Homeroom ****

With the final bell rang to start class, everyone in the class was a bit tiny surprised to see that Gary's desk was empty. Everyone knew that his sister had gotten into a big car accident in the Viridian City News, but they didn't expect it to throw Gary off balance of being absent. Especially comparing to the time he was really sick during their First year for a week, he has never been late or missed a class. About everyone looked over in Mickey's direction to get some answers about Gary's where about, but Gary himself suddenly walked through the door. As everyone's curiosity disappeared and dare not to ask since they couldn't read Gary's mood when he walked towards his desk. And the moment Gary sat down in at his desk and stared out the window like usual, he quickly looked over at Misty when his desk got kicked.

"—Why haven't you reply back?!" Misty asked out loud.

"Because I didn't feel like it! Anything else?!" Gary asked with a pissed off like glare at Misty.

Misty let out a big grin, as she got her morning 'bickering fix' with Gary. "Welcome back."

Richie started laughing after seeing Mickey's way of 'welcoming' Gary back, for he and everyone knew that Mickey seem to be the only that would get away with kicking his desk and not get hit for it. But Ash on the other hand just watched Gary and Mickey do their usual morning bickering before clearing his throat to get Gary's attention.

"How's May's condition? Any progress?" Ash asked in a settle tone.

"Nope. Still the same as the first time you saw her." Gary said when he turned around to face Ash.

"I want to see her."

"No. When I said no visitations besides relatives, I really mean no visitations." Gary replied back, as he turned back around.

"You're being a total—" Ash stopped in his sentence when Gary turned back around with an annoyed stare.

"Before you get your hissy fits, how about we make a deal? If you can get a higher test score than me on any one of the exams, you can visit May if she hasn't wakened up yet. It's a take it or leave it kind of deal."

"Fine, it's a deal then."

"Kay and I suggest you to pay close attention to the review notes. Because you Ashy-Boy, still got a long way to go to beat me." Gary turned around and realized that he called Ash by his nickname that he had used to call him when they were kids.

Ash just stared at the back of Gary's head all surprised like, as he couldn't believe his ears that he heard his old nickname from him. But brushed the feeling aside when he saw Mickey mouthed 'good luck', and determined to win the bet, he mouthed back a smiling 'thanks'.

**** A Couple of Days Later – Wednesday Night – Dormitory Second Floor ****

Misty bid 'bye' and 'good luck' to Ash and Richie at the staircase, since the two needed to return to their constant studying for the exams. It was typical for Richie to study at the last minute, while Ash had a purpose to study extra hard, since he has already lost twelve exam tests so far against Gary's scores. After the word 'thanks' from the two, Misty slowly made her way towards her room. She let out a sad sigh at the fact Ash's mind has constantly been preoccupied with May's accident and condition. She really couldn't blame the guy for thinking and feeling so.

Misty entered the dark empty room and let out a sigh when she turned on the lights. With Gary being gone for the last four days and nights; due to his visitations to the hospital and returning the next morning for class, she had the room to herself to do whatever she pleases. It was great the first two days but by the third day she realized that she actually liked and missed having Gary's present around in their room. Being a bit down and lonely at the moment, she wasn't going to let it destroy her mood nor let the chance of blasting the radio during her studies. After had turned on her alarm-radio, she took a seat at her desk and started studying right away. Deep in her studies on subjects for tomorrow's exams, Misty didn't realize that 'LoveGame' was playing in the background until she heard the beat of the chorus.

_/-Have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much, just bust that kick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's play a lovegame, play a lovega—/_

Misty looked away from her book to see why her radio had suddenly cut off on one of her favorite songs; for the time being. There stood Gary by her radio with an annoyed expression. About to say something to Gary, he had stopped her when he annoyingly dropped his bag on his desk and huffed.

"Seriously, when in the hell did our society turn for the worst when the term _disco stick_ is now referred to some guy's dick? This is why I don't care for music."

Seeing the cute, annoyed expression on Gary's face over something so silly caused Misty to start losing her cool. "Buwhahaha! Oh my gosh Gary! Seriously?! I can't believe you're throwing a silly fit over something like that. That is just too funny!" Misty let out a few more giggles and finally calmed down with a smile. "You need to lighten up and just get with the society program Gary. Besides, music isn't always about the lyrics, it's about the beat and composer of it."

"Yeah yeah whatever, but what's been playing lately it's all junk," Gary replied, as he looked away from Misty when he started pulling out his books out from his bag. "Seriously what the fuck, disco stick?"

Misty muffled her giggles after had heard Gary's mumbling fit again. "—Weeelcome back. But why are you back to be exact?"

Gary looked over at Misty with a raised eyebrow. "What, you don't want me back? Been enjoying the room to yourself?"

"Yes and no? It was great at first but then I actually really wanted you back. I never realized how lonely it could be—" Misty shut her own mouth with her hand, as she slowly looked away.

Gary let out a smile at Misty. Because for the first time, he was glad to know that there was someone; other than family, that wanted and welcomed him back to a place where he can be himself. "Well to answer your question, I'm back because sleeping in the hospital chair night after night is killing my back."

Misty looked over at Gary and with the sound of his tone, she had a feeling he was leaving a piece of information out. "What's the other reason? I can tell there's something else, so spill it."

"When did this Goober became uber-smart?" Gary asked in a mocking tone and chuckled when Misty puffed her cheeks. "Professor Oak finally came today after so many delays. Also I figure it's time for him to get some one on one time with May anyways. Well enough about me, has Cousin Misty finally got her date with Loser?"

"No. After the long talk we had after you had left that day, he still couldn't believe the fact that I had told you about that deal of ours. And how you still didn't care but went along and changed for May because of me. Blah-Blah-Blaaah, Cousin Misty has to wait until Ash is ready to go on that date."

"So in other words when May wakes up and gets all better."

"Bingo. But the bright side, Cousin Misty is going to get that daaaate sooner or later! YAY!" Misty clapped her hands with a goofy smile. But then her smile disappeared when she remembered something, as she stared hard at Gary. "When that date comes around, PLEASE don't make me do anything that day or somehow ruin it for me? Pretty pleeease?!"

"Wow, that hurts. You really think I would do something like that?" Gary asked with a mockery smile.

"Yes. So pleeease?" Misty pleaded.

"Yeah I totally would do that to you," Gary said with a proud smile, that he knew it'll bug Misty. "But since I'm in a good mood right now, I'll make sure when that time comes around I won't jeopardize that lame date of yours. But you know you still got a long ways to go from getting him to like you. Since we both know he's still head over heels with May."

"Yeeeah I know. But I've been waiting for this date for a very long time. Too bad we weren't in Cerulean City, I would love to have gone to the Cerulean Cape for our first date. It's such a hot spot for couples!" Misty yelled out in excitement since her mind was up in cloud nine.

Gary just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Now how about you shut that trap of yours and we get back to our usual quiet study session."

"Fiiiine! Oh before we start studying, can I ask another favor? Could you throw a bone towards Ash and score a decent score so Ash could see May?" Misty asked in an insecure tone.

Gary gave Misty an 'unbelievable' stare. "You're pushing your luck _Mickey._" Gary replied in a low like growl.

"Sorry! Forget that I even asked that silly favor!"

"Yeah you better. Anything else?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ummm yeah. I'm going to score higher than you again on tomorrow's exams." Misty said in a teasing tone, as she playfully stuck out her tongue at Gary.

"Bring it on. You got lucky today because the subjects were your specialties. But don't forget that my scores were only about a few points off from yours."

Misty gave Gary a pair of rolled eyes because she knew he was right. The two then looked away at the same time down at their books to increase their Pokemon knowledge.

**** Next Day – Thursday – Third Years' Homeroom ****

With the same routine of 'review discussions', the exam and a ten minute break following afterwards before the next subject review discussion, everyone was enjoying their ten minute break. Already nine minutes into their first break, Gary was nowhere in sight of the classroom. For he had stepped out to take care of something personal, but within the remaining minute, Gary had returned back inside the class with Professor Sephiroth following behind.

Ash, Richie and Mickey all stopped talking the moment Gary sat down at his desk and at the same time Professor Sephiroth had ordered everyone to be silent to start on the review and exam. Ash got another 'good luck' to try to score high on his exam from Mickey, as he gave 'him' a smile and a 'thanks' before he had turned around to face the front of the class. Ash then noticed Mickey had glanced over Gary for a second before started secretly texting behind her propped up book.

While Professor Sephiroth discussed about the exam review in the background, Misty couldn't help but quietly giggle finishing up her text to Gary. She only decided to send a text to him because of his serious-grim like expression. And right before pressing the 'send' button, Misty's face expression became serious. Snapping out of his dazed mind, Gary pulled his cell phone out from his pocket when he felt the vibration from it. His screen now read 'Goober' instead of 'Twerp', for he had changed it a couple of days ago at the hospital. Wondering what the hell was so important that she had to send a text, Gary decided to read it.

'_Take a ride on my disco stick?'_

'_WTF?!'_

A few quiet giggles escaped Misty's lip after had seen Gary's dumbfounding expression. As she couldn't believe he had replied back. '_LOL, that was priceless!' _

'_HA-HA, funny. Being sarcastic if you couldn't tell.'_

Gary decided to end the stupid, random text conversation with Misty, as he placed his cell back into his pocket. But within seconds he got another text from her. He slightly looked over at her with a glare. She urgently gestured and mouthed him to open his cell to read the last text. Don't know why, but he decided to check his cell.

'_Yeah-yeah. But dude, relaaax! You look like you're constipated or something. It's just another exam.'_

'_Relax? Why?'_

'_Because I just don't want you to worry over the exams k? You already have way too much to worry about atm. We all know you do well anyways even when you don't study. So just chill and relax.'_

Gary let out a quiet 'heh' after reading Misty's text. He could tell she's just being the sincere friend of looking out for him. And with that, Gary let out a smirk when he started typing up his reply and couldn't wait to see Misty's reaction. '_Fine I'll relax and I know the perfect solution too. So how about you take a ride on my disco stick?'_

"WAAAH?!" Misty panicky yelled out loud with eyes all wide open and quickly looked over Gary.

Gary couldn't contain his serious composed expression after had seen Misty's reaction, as he did the last thing anyone would ever see him do; especially in front of his classmates. He laughed out loud. "-Mickey that was priceles—"

"Gary and Mickey, unacceptable behaviors! You two are in trouble for disturbing the classroom discussion. Come up to the front of the classroom right this instant."

While Gary and Mickey made their way up to the front, Ash and Richie were completely lost like everyone else with what just happened. Ash and Richie looked at each other with a smug expression and slightly brushed it aside, since they knew they would get their answer later when they ask Mickey. But Ash's and Richie's; and along with everyone else curiosity had light back up when Gary grabbed a hold of Mickey's arm jacket and suddenly ran out of the classroom.

Being yanked out of their classroom all of a sudden, Misty still ran and followed after Gary like there's no tomorrow. "Where are we running to and what about our exams?!"

Still running through the hallways, Gary slightly turned around with a smirk on his face. "You wanted me to relax and not worry about the exams right? Well we're going to the hospital. Sometime before break started, I got a voice mail from the doctor. May just woke up!"

* * *

**A/N: (3/10/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: ((11/26/09)) Happy Thanksgiving! Woooo! So much egoshipping-goodness in this chappie! YAY! As I am thankful for that and having this chappie done and updated XD Sorry I couldn't get this updated on my b-day the 21st of this month to those who I told about -.-

But anyways, I'm very thankful for all the b-day wishes/lil' gifts that I got from a alot of ya! So much lovies **blow kisses** and also the reviews! Always gets me pushing to get writing on the next chappie :D Oh and FYI, Merise had written a little cute spin off of AFL, titled 'Goober and the Wolf' kekeke ^^

Check out my profile for the link-age for a fan art scene of Misty calming Gary down in this chappie, kekeke :D Well much lovies ya all!

Lili Neko =^-^=


	19. The Things You Say And Do

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story

Warning: Minor swearwords

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18  
May- 21

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**Chapter 19: The Things You Say And Do**

**** Viridian City Hospital – In Front of May's Room ** **

"—YOU, Mr. Lone Wolf better open that door within the next ten seconds before I kick you through it!" Misty yelled at Gary, while pointing at the closed door. "—I seriously did not fail an exam for you to be all frozen stiff at the door."

Gary gave Misty an annoyed stare. "Calm down. Geez, it's not like she's going anywher—"

"Calm down?! Gary we got in trouble before we ditched class! At least you have an excuse to miss the exam. I on the other hand in their eyes, went along with the ride! Gaaawd I'm going to get in so much trouble—"

"I'll get you out of it somehow since I DRAGGED you here—" Gary got cut off by the door being swung open from the other side.

"Have you two forgotten that a patient just woke up from a coma?" Professor Oak asked in a quiet but annoyed tone. "Now if you two are done bickering loudly in front of the door, May would like to see you."

As the two walked in, Gary and Misty kept quiet for there was no words after being scolded by Professor Oak. Gary froze in his spot when he saw May staring at him with a warm welcoming smile. In an upright standing position.

"Hi Gary, hi Mickey, didn't expect to see you two." May said softly.

Misty waited for Gary to say something first but she could tell that wasn't going to happen. "Heeey May! Yeaaah about that, we really wanted to see you right away. So how are you feeling?" Misty asked, as she made her way towards May's bed.

"Very tired, but I'm just glad to be alive. I'm sorry if I've caused any troubles or worries among you guys."

"You don't need to apologize for that May! Accidents happen, it wasn't like you were planning on getting into a car accident right? Besides the fact of worrying over you, we're glad you're finally out of your coma. Ash will be really relief when he hears about this. But probably not as relief as this guy." Misty pointed behind her at Gary.

May looked over at Gary and gave him another smile. "Hey little brother, are you going to stand there all day without a hi or so?"

Gary just started at May from his spot, still with no greeting or reply. But after taking a deep breath, Gary finally walked straight up to May's bed and wrapped his arms around her neck for a deep hug. He didn't realize he had shocked everyone around him, he felt May's cast-free right arm slowly making its way around his back. Gary kept quiet for he wasn't too big on words, but he always knew actions spoke louder than words.

May tightened her hold on Gary's back, as she tried her best to hold in her tears. She was too proud of a woman to let anyone see her tears again. Since the last time she cried, it was the night she pushed Gary over the edge, which caused him to leave the house hold. After receiving the unexpected hug from Gary, May slowly pushed him away and lowered her face, wiping away her tears. "Curse you little brother, last time I shed tears was when you and I had the argument before you left. I even promised myself to be strong since that day too. But nooo thanks to this reunion I broke my own promise."

"Yeah-yeah, if you want to cry, just cry." Gary said in a settling tone and noticed she had opened her present. Since the necklace was around her neck. "Happy birthday May, hope the gift was ok."

"Oh right, thank you Gary. And it's more than ok! I love what I received from you. I wouldn't care if it was a bug or frog pendant." May said with a smile, as she touched her panda pendant necklace.

"Well that's good to know. But now if you would excuse me for a bit, I actually need to talk to Professor Oak in private." Gary said in a settling tone, as he looked over at his grandpa.

"You know Gary, I know calling me Professor Oak is a respect thing for you but would it hurt to call me grandpa once in awhile?"

Gary just shrugged and started walking towards the door, hoping that his grandpa would just follow without a fuss. The two closed the door behind them; leaving 'Mickey' behind to catch up with May, Gary still wanted to be away from the door; just to avoid a certain red head possibly eavesdropping. The moment when he thought was 'far' enough, Gary cleared his throat. "So when did May snap out of her coma? Were you there when it happen?"

"It was probably about an hour or so before the doctors checked up on her and decided to call you. And yes I was there when she woke up. It was during one of the stories about the two of you always coming up with crazy activities and adventures. And the moment I mention birthday, she snapped out of it and pretty much called out for you."

"I see. Do you know how long she has to stay in the hospital or when she can be discharged?"

Professor Oak shook his head calmly. "No I don't but that's something we can discuss with the doctor about. All I know is that they want to do a few more check up on May throughout the day."

"Well then let's go find May's doctor." Gary said in rushed tone, as he then started walking down the hallway.

Professor Oak had no choice but to follow. "What's with the rush? Don't you want to go back in and talk to May?"

"Not when you and Mickey are around. I don't even know what to say to May when I'm by myself. Anyways I want to be the one to take May back home on her discharge date."

"I see, but I know you're pretty busy with the academy. So it's fine for me to stay here and I can take her home."

"Like I mentioned, I want to be the one to take her home. Besides it's fine, I know you've missed work in the last some days too. You're probably backed up with loads of assignments from the other professors. And let's not forget your computer and phone is probably blown up with files, emails and get well calls for May. Anyways, you can return back to work when you want but it might be best to return as soon as possible after today. Because there's a list of people who wants to visit May since I placed that restriction. She'll be swamp with visitors, so you don't have to worry about her."

"Sure thing Gary, sure thing..." Professor Oak said with a tiny smile, while following behind his grandson. '…_May was right, you have changed a bit. That Mickey sure has some influences on you.'_

**** Meanwhile Back in May's Room ****

"—Duuude, seriously I was in a whole another world when I jumped onto Matt's back for his comment about Gary! It was pretty awesome to see Gary punch Matt in the face!" Misty said out loud in an excited tone and suddenly paused with a serious expression. "Weeell not that I promote violence, but we really can't stand that guy and his friends, so that brawl on live recording was awesom—"

"Misty, you're a very interesting person." May said with a tiny smirk.

"That's what they all saaay?! What?! I'm Mickey, you know, Misty's cousin? Just because we look the same everyone keeps on getting us mixed up." Misty replied back as convincing she could but she still received a smirk.

"Your secret is safe with me Misty."

"But wait, how did you know? I didn't slip up did I?" Misty asked.

"No not really. Let's just say I had my hunch about you but I got the official proof from Gary."

"What?! He told you about my secret identity?"

May couldn't help but at smile at Misty's flabbergast expression about the news. "Weeell sorta-kinda yes and no? I was told since I was in a semi-coma it's best for the people surrounding me to talk to me of related things to help me wake up. So I guess Gary has been talking about his adventures and recent things that had been happening. I don't clearly remember a lot of things but he kept on talking about you though. It seems one of the few things that I can hazily remember is the fact that you're an actual girl attending an all boys academy."

Misty just stared at May, a bit shocked to hear that Gary was talking about her. A tiny chuckle escaped. "-Heh, well I guess the secret is out of the bag."

"I guess you can say that. But guy or girl, I still personally want to thank you for being there for Gary. He's undergone a major change compared to last year in general since you came into his life. So thank you."

"Umm you're welcome? But I don't think I've done anything drastic? I just let him be who he is and he does the same with me. And my god, that leads to a bunch of arguments for sure between us. But overall the two of us have a twisted way of understanding respect and support towards each other."

'_Hehe it's cute how you're not aware of your position with guys. Being all supportive even with one's flaws, it'll definitely get guys' attention, especially with Gary and Ash…' _"…You're really a tomboy aren't you?" May asked, as she received a chuckle and a 'yeah' from Misty. "So if you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you attending the academy?"

"Weeell it's kind of crazy reasoning but I don't mind telling you since you already know about my identity..."

**** About a Couple of Hours Later – Viridian's Academy ****

After Gary had requested the two to leave, Professor Oak heard the whole exam situation, he offered to take Mickey back and talk to Principal Dean. Professor Oak and Principal Dean being on mutual understanding grounds of Mickey's reasoning for running out on class with Gary, Mickey was now in the clear. 'He' and Gary were allowed to take the revised exams on Friday, their free day.

After thanking and bidding bye to Professor Oak, Misty returned back during the second break of the day. She had all eyes were on 'him' when she walked through the classroom door and questions started rising. Before getting a chance to say a word to anybody, Ash and Richie dragged 'him' right back outside of the classroom.

"Now that you're here, so how about telling me what all actually is going on. Since you didn't want to tell us through our texts." Ash said, as he and Richie looked around to notice Gary wasn't around.

"Where's Gary anyways?" Richie asked out loud, throwing it out there.

Misty took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to keep it short and simple. "Well long story short, May's out of her coma and Gary's still at the hospital with her. But he wanted—"

"May's awake?! I have to go see her!" Ash yelled all panicky like. About to take off and run, not even more than three steps total, he was suddenly yanked back by Mickey. "Whaaa?!"

"You can't go, it's pointless. Because Gary still has the visitation restriction and he wants one on one time with May, hence me being back at the academy. I do have a message for you, the moment Gary returns back to the academy, you and Richie are the first to see May before anyone else on the list. Oh and it's a take it or leave it kind of offer."

Richie couldn't help and chuckle at the message of the whole 'take it or leave it' option with Gary, when originally it would have been never an option in the first place. But he still felt bad for Ash, knowing he has to wait to see May after knowing she's awake. Ash moped back towards the classroom door, hoping the time will go by faster. Before opening door, Ash turned to Mickey and Richie.

"If it's alright, I would like to see May by myself." Ash said in a serious tone.

"Yeah man, totally fine by me. Just make sure you tell May hi for now until I get the chance to see her later or so," Richie replied and rested his forearm onto Mickey's shoulder. "And I don't think Mickey would mind either since he already got to see May. Right Mickey?"

Misty just kept quiet and became a bit sad when she heard Ash's request of going to see May by himself. She knew his reasoning of wanting be alone with May was different compared to Gary's. "Yeah. It's all good." Misty said in a forced tone, as the three of them headed back inside the classroom.

**** Later on that Night – Dorm Room #320 ****

Gary tired not to take any interests of why Misty had returned back early to their room from the usual gathering hang out after dinner with Ash, Richie, Derek and Luke. But curiosity got the best of him when he saw how Misty sulkily placed down her belongings at the foot and grabbing her sleepwear before disappearing into the bathroom. Gary returned back to his studies, since the revised exams were always tougher than the first one; just to avoid any kind of cheating. Gary's studying mentality was broken once again when he saw Misty had quietly got under her blanket. And after had received a 'good night' from her, he looked over at his clock to see its only 8:45.

"Good night? You should be studying more like it."

"Meh, whatever." Misty replied all mope like with her back facing Gary.

"So you're fine at the fact that I'll be beating you on our exams tomorrow?" Gary asked in a snobby tone to get Misty riled up.

"Meh, whatever." Misty replied in the same mope tone.

Gary let out an annoyed growl, as he grabbed some pens from his supply holder and lightly tossed one at Misty's back. With no movement with the first throw, he then tossed another and still nothing. He threw two more pens one right after another, waiting for a reaction.

"Gary would you please stop and let me be?" Misty asked in a gloomy tone; with her back still facing against him.

Gary glared at Misty's back because it was supposed to be her to be annoyed or angry. But instead it was him, as he got out of his seat and took a seat at the edge of her bed and let out an obvious a loud sigh. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing." Misty mumbled on her side.

"Nothing means there's something. So spill it or else." Gary calmly threatens.

"Or else what?" Misty asked bleakly.

"Would you just tell me what the hell is wrong?! Can't you tell I'm trying to comfort you?! I freaking left my desk to see what's causing you to sulk like this!" Gary shouted in annoyance, which he could tell got through to Misty when he felt her shifting under her blanket.

"He really likes her. He really, really cares and likes her so much. I can't compete with your sister Gary." Misty said in a heartbreaking tone; as she hid half of her sad face under the blanket, only peeking up at the back of Gary's side.

"You're so stupid." Gary bluntly said.

Misty then flipped her blanket off her face, as she got up in an upright position. "How is calling me stupid supposedly comforting, you ass?!"

Gary turned his head and let out a tiny smirk towards Misty. "That's the reaction I've been trying to get from you."

Misty gave Gary a glare and puffed her cheeks before throwing her blanket over her head again. "HA-HA, mission accomplished. Now just leave me alone."

"Seriously you're being stupid. Don't compare yourself to another person. Sure we both know how great May is and after spending time with her I see why Ash has always taken a liking to her. But to make you feel somewhat better, you're not too far from May either."

Misty popped her head out from her blanket to stare back up at Gary's back view. "What?"

"What I'm trying to say is, besides the whole tomboy image, occupation and crazy ass stunts you pull, you and May are very much alike in personality. And didn't a certain Goober mention awhile back that she had a lot in common and got along well with a certain Lone Wolf's sister?" Gary asked, as he cocked his head to look down at Misty. "You got this far with this crazy stunt of pulling a double life of Mickey and Cousin Misty, are you going to give up now because of today?"

"But every time when it's something dealing with May, Ash gets all dazed. And how am I—"

"It's expected. You go crazy over the thought of Ashy-Boy too. It's not like he can't do it either with the one he likes. But feelings do change with certain peoples influences. So just be yourself and keep on chasing that Loser of yours until your heart is content. Sooner or later you'll capture him. If all fails throw a pokeball at his thick head, hopefully than it'll knock some sense into him." Gary said in a joking tone trying to cheer Misty up.

"He's not a Pokémon Gary," Misty couldn't help but to let out a tiny giggle. "But if he was, I would have captured him in a heartbeat. And then he would be my little pocket Ash."

Gary just shook his head and got off of Misty's bed. "Well it seems you're slowly returning back to your old self. Now are you going to continue to sulk and actually go to bed? Or should we do a study session together? Because tomorrow's revise exams are going to b—"

"Be a lot tougher than the normal ones, yeah-yeah, gotcha Gary. Whatever, I guess I'll join you and keep you company. It's the least I can do." Misty said getting out of her bed and sat down at her study desk, smiling widely at Gary. "Thanks a lot Gary."

"Yeah-yeah sure," Gary replied calmly, as he picked up one of his study books. "Now what is Jigglypuff's minimum and max wild-state stats?" Gary asked.

"Piece of cake, I know my Jigglypuff. It's a Pokémon I'm determined to catch down the road." Misty said with a big confident grin.

**** Next Day – Friday – 11 O' Clock – Third Years Homeroom ****

While waiting for Principal Dean to personally give them their first exam that they had missed together; Misty depressingly sat at one of the window ledges staring down at a certain part of the academy field. A quiet sigh followed right afterwards when she touched a spot on the window that showed the battlefield pool in her view. Being a free day and also the weather happened to be hot and sunny; the battling field pool was opened to those who wanted to use it. Even if she had gotten a chance to join in on the 'free' day at the pool, she couldn't swim. Not unless she wanted to exposed her 'true' self. Within a second, her frown turned into a smile, as she weakly waved. And being in her own little world, she didn't realize Gary had quietly joined next to her.

"Geez no wonder that frown of yours became a smile in one point five seconds. Ashy-Boy is shirtless in that blue swim trunk of his!" Gary said out loud in a teasing manner towards Misty, still staring down at Ash and Richie; staring up at them.

"Oh shut up Gary!" Misty yelled out in protest, when she looked away to hide her embarrassed face.

"I don't know why you're being all embarrassed about it. It's not like its news. I've heard some of your girl talk conversations with Duplica about Ashy-Boy. Especially on how much you enjoy seeing him shirtless when he comes out of the shower and stuf—"

"AHHH Gary! Do you like teasing me that much?!" Misty yelled out loud, throwing her arms in the air.

Gary let out a smirk before walking away to head over to his desk. "Well it's more like torment."

"Don't walk away from me!" Misty pointed her index at Gary before jumping off the window ledge. "What else have you heard of mine and Duplica's conversation?!"

Gary half way turned around and just gave Misty a shrug to bug the crap out of her.

**** Meanwhile Down Outside at the Battling Pool ****

"—Hahah, those two are at it again! I wonder what they are arguing about this time." Richie stated, getting out of the pool with his green swim trunk.

Taking a seat at the edge of the pool; with Richie, Ash still had has his stare upon the miniature figure of Mickey and Gary at the window of their homeroom. "With those two, who knows? But it's good to see that Mickey's back to his lively self. He was acting a bit gloomy last night."

"A bit is an understatement Ash. He was not at all himself when you returned back from visiting May."

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize it was a bigger issue."

"Well with your mind being occupied with May, why would you? But since we were all worried about you, none of us really asked what was wrong with Mickey." Richie said, as he looked up towards their homeroom windows to see both Gary and Mickey in their seats. "Well since Mickey only missed one exam, he'll be able to join us down at the pool when he's done. And I think it's best if you ask because I have a feeling it's dealing with you and possibly May."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ash said to Richie, but he wasn't sure if he had heard him. Since Richie did a sudden cannonball back into the pool.

**** About Two and a Half Hours Later ****

Misty had finally joined down at the poolside with Ash and Richie, sitting at the edge soaking in her legs. Not too long 'he' got the third degree about 'his' behavior last night. With a quick 'cover up' story of having an argument with 'his' cousin over something stupid had left him in a funk. Ash and Richie knew how close the two are, so they really believed the story and left it like that after wishing 'him' that hopefully things will clear up between the two. After thanking the two, Misty couldn't help but let out a sad smile at how much the two are such caring friends towards her, even though she has to lie to them half the time. But she knew in order to stay and still be close to Ash was to keep being Mickey at all cost. Since that is about the only connection 'Cousin Misty' has with Ash. Misty shook her head and declined Ash, Richie, Pikachu and Sparky; on their mini floaters, on joining them in the pool. Although she did called out Poliwhirl and Corsola to swim freely and just watched everyone swam in the pool with a tiny forced smile.

**** Meanwhile Back Inside of the Third Homeroom ****

Gary; with five minutes remaining of his break, he sat at a blind spot part of the window ledge with Umbreon. The two watched on all the activities among the entire First, Second and Third years classmates that was happening, but both of their attention fell upon Misty. Who's now on her side with her left arm; joining her legs, in the pool swaying back and forth. While petting Umbreon's head, Gary just stared down at Misty and commented that they should count the number of times 'Mickey' has rejected someone's offer about joining into the pool. Umbreon cooed and went along with his master's bizarre sort of amusement he has towards Misty. But Umbreon's ears perked when he heard a long 'mmm' from his master.

"—Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day."

**** Next Day – Saturday Morning – Third Years Dormitory Bottom Floor ****

Gary looked down at his cell phone to see that he was running late to his own event that he planned out last night. Rushing into the kitchen, he managed to toss in a few bottles into his duffel bag. He annoyingly turned around with a loud grunt when he heard Ash's voice behind him.

"What?!" Gary asked all irritated towards Ash and just for old time sake, a glare towards Richie.

"I asked you where's Mickey? He's not picking up his cell phone."

"None of your business!"

"It is my business because we originally had planned to visit May since today is Whit—" Ash stopped in his sentence when Gary's ringtone went off, while he walked away from him too.

Even though Gary had walked away from Ash and Richie; answering his cell phone, he still had more to pack. "Would you hold your horses?!" Gary yelled over the phone at Misty.

Misty; who's been standing in front of Lil' Pandas' for about forty-five minutes, had gotten fed up and impatient with Gary. And with him shouting at her over the phone, she got more pissed. "Well excuse me for being all riled up! I had plans with Ash and Richie before I had to go into work later on this afternoon. But noooo, I had to ditch them without even dropping a line to either one of them because of some Devil Lone Wolf had threatened me if I didn't do so. Where the hells are you?! Its eight forty seven now!"

"It's none of your business! Just stay there or else!" Gary raised his voice and finally managed to toss in his remaining supplies.

"Damn it Gary! The sooner you get here to do this oh-so-secret mission errand of yours, the sooner I can get back to Ash and Richie for a bit if I'm lucky!"

"I'll get there when I get there. Ending call." Gary closed his cell and held onto it tight, as he ignored Ash's and Richie's questions of Mickey's where about again. Not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly headed out towards the front entrance doors. The moment he was out in the clear from the dormitory, Gary dialed a number. "—Sorry for running late, but I should be there in ten minutes or so?" Gary stated over his cell.

"Kay and I will have everything under control to your request when you get here."

"Are you sure you can pull it off—" Gary got cut off by a female scoff.

"You are talking to the Queen of Schemes."

"Hah, I guess so. Thanks. I owe you one Lili."

"You're damn right you owe me one. I needed Misty today to help me, Lauren-Hime, EvilKateh, and Dei, piethecrabmaster in the kitchen for Lil' Pandas' White Day Baking Sale. But since it's you Gary, I'll cut you some slack. Now as much as I would looove to still talk to you, I have a mission to accomplish that involves a pissed off redhead in front of my store. Ta-ta for now!"

After bidding 'bye' to Lili, Gary had a small feeling of regret of asking the favor, as he wondered what she was going to have him do later when the time comes. But that wasn't on Gary's mind for long when he had called the hospital's number and asked to be transferred to May's room.

"Hello?"

"It's Gary." Gary bluntly answered.

"Hi little brother." May replied with a smile over the phone, as she could tell by Gary's tone he was trying to get straight to the point. "What is that you want to tell me?"

"I talked to your doctor yesterday and I got the news that you could be discharged by sometime in the afternoon today. And since I really don't know what to get you for White Day, taking you back home to Pallet Town will be a temporary gift for now. Oh and possibly Mickey might be joining us too."

"Oh Gary, I don't care for a White Day gift. But if you must insist, I couldn't ask for a better gift what you just offered. I would love to be taken home by you and Misty."

"Mickey May, Mickey. I know that you prefer to call him by the other name since you know about the situation, but Viridian City has ears and word spreads like fire. So try to keep it with Mickey, unless you see Cousin Misty."

"Haha, ok-ok sorry. I'll refrain from using the other name. Anyways since I'm being discharged today, I should let you go now because a few visitors just came in a second ago. So I'll see you whenever you get here. Bye little brother."

"See you later." Gary replied, as he closed his cell phone and tossed it in cargo pockets. As he walked pass the Academy's front entrance gates, he took in a deep breath and hoped the rest of the day will go according to plan when he meets up with Misty.

* * *

**A/N: (3/10/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (12/31/09) Happy New Years ya all! But wow, I really didn't think I would make it to my deadline of 'one last update for 2009' XD…Yay for an all nighters! Who needs sleep before work when an AFL updated is needed, haha ;p

Mmm I wonder what Gary has plan :3 But I hope ch19 was ok. I had like three nights that I really didn't have to write this filler-arc. So if it feels like it was skipping a lot, well it was XD Ain't gonna lie. But meh, at least it had more Gary x Mickey/Misty screen tiiime :D

SORRY to those who I haven't gotten back on ch18 replies D: I'll be getting to ch18 and ch19 replies sometime next week when I have a tiny break from both jobs. So until then, THANK YOU and LOVIES for the reviews and the ones to come :3 Lovies ya all, until next year ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko =^-^=


	20. Lone Wolf's White Day Excursion

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story

Warning: Minor swearwords

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**Chapter 20: Lone Wolf's White Day Excursion**

**** Meanwhile Over on Misty's Side – In Front of Lil' Pandas' ****

Misty glared at the blinking 'end call'. "—Rgggh! He pisses me off so much! That's it, I don't care! I'm going to call Ash back." She opened her contact list and pressed the call button to connect, as she waited for Ash to pick up on the other side. A smile quickly appeared on her face when she heard Ash called out 'his' name. "—Yo Ash! Sorry man, I didn't mean to bail out on you and Richie without a notice this morning—"

"You could have called or text back you know?" Ash asked over the phone, seating in the living room area with Richie and some of the other classmates.

"I know sorry for missing yours and Richie's calls, something came up and I thought I was going to be able to get it done and out of the way asap. But someone is running late." Misty replied back all annoyed.

"Wait a minute. Are you meeting up with Gary?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well we just ran into him down in the kitchen a minute ago asking your where about and he told us it wasn't either our business. Sooo I'm assuming it was you on the phone that he was lashing out on his cell?"

"Oh yeah that was me. But I have no idea what's happening. Last night before shutting the lights off, he told me that I have to meet him up at Lil' Pandas' in the morning and not mention it to anyone about it either. Annnd of course I got the OR ELSE option and frankly I didn't want to see what the OR ELSE option was at the time. But I'm so pissed off and I needed to vent and I figure it was time to return your miss calls."

"I see, well I'm pretty curious myself too. Gary loaded a lot of water bottles and a few other items in a duffel bag." Ash replied.

"You're curious, shoot I'm still furious and dying to know what he has plans for today to ruin my plans! But what gets me wondering is he had me meet him in front of Lil' Pandas'. Everyone knows he tries to avoid the place—HEEEY!" Misty yelled out loud when her cell was suddenly yanked away.

"Mickey? Are you ok?! Micke—"

"Well, well well if it isn't Ashy on the other liiine. Sorry but I have to end this call because I need Mickey for something. Ta-ta for nooow!" Lili said quickly ending the call before giving Ash a chance to reply. She turned around and returned the phone to Misty.

"Umm what was that all about Lili? I was in a middle of a conversation while waiting for Gary to come—"

"Waaah! Gary's coming here?! Dude! That is so aweee—NO time to go fangirl mode! But seriously Mickey I need your help! You don't know how relieved I got when I saw you standing in front of the store."

"Ummm sure, is it involving with our bake sale later on today?" Misty asked while following behind Lili into the store.

"No, it's something else. It's involves your body size." Lili said with a smile.

"Should I ask why and also be scare because of that smile of yours?" Misty asked in a shaky tone.

"Nooo of course not, I'm just smiling about something else. Anyways I really need your assistant because I have less than ten minutes to get this done."

**** Outside of Lil' Pandas' ****

Gary had made it on time within the ten minute frame he gave Lili, only because he ran most of the way. While catching a breather or two, his text alert went off. Gary's right corner lip curled when the text read 'mission accomplish and do it now'. He then called Misty's cell and waited for her to pick up.

"—ello-hello?" Misty answered panicky.

"Where the hell are you?! I asked you to wait outside of Lil' Pandas'!"

"Chill, I'm inside of Lil' Pandas'. Lili needed me to model—"

"You have a minute to get your ass out here." Gary raised his tone over the cell.

"Give me about five minutes. I got to change back into as Mickey—"

"I don't care if it's Mickey or Misty. Just get out here right this instant. We're late F.Y.I. if you've forgotten that factor."

"Good lord! If you weren't late in the first place we wouldn't be in this predicament! And for the record, I was helping out Lili! But I'll be out there in a minute." Misty ended the call and turned to Lili with an annoyed expression. "Lili, Gary is—"

"Misty it's alright. I know how hot temper Gary can get, just go out there. And don't worry about the outfit you have on. I still got the other set you picked out as a present for my friend."

"I just can't take this outfi—"

"It's ALRIGHT, consider it as a little gift from me. Now just gooo, I'll be out there to save you from Gary's wrath. Oh but wait!" Lili quickly pushed Misty's wig behind her shoulders to fix the white collar to the yellow halter style top. "Got to say you look pretty cute and good luck on not getting those white capri pants dirty!"

"Haha geez, thanks? You're such a life saver like always!" Misty shouted, as she grabbed a mini purse that had her other wallet with the 'Cousin Misty' ID.

"Yeah yeah, now go! I'll be out there after I put away your Mickey disguise in your locker!" Lili shouted when Misty ran out through the office door.

The moment Misty stepped out of Lil' Panda's entrance doors, all she could do was stare at Gary and his current outfit. She now understood why Lili and the others in the 'Gary Fan Club' go crazy for him. The way he wore his loose, blue-violet cargos with a matching short sleeve button up; three-fourth way buttoned shirt that showed off his collarbone, he had that 'stud look'. But that tiny praising of Gary only lasted for another three seconds when the death glare appeared upon his face.

"It's about time Misty, could you be any slower than a Slowpoke?!" Gary asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hold your Horseas! I'm the one who should be asking you that! Who's the one late by over an hour?!" Misty shouted not caring that others were staring when walking by.

"Well excuuse me for when things goes wrong! Maybe I shouldn't hav—OOF!" Gary's sentence was interrupted by a bear hug from behind.

"Gaaaary! How rare of you to stop by here! I heard that you were coming from Misty and I sooo had to give you this gift! Take it! Take it!" Lili said excitedly and shoved a gift bag towards Gary's chest for him to grab a hold of. "Well I don't want to waste any more TIME, I got to go set up for tonight's event. Cough, cough."

Misty cocked a brow at Lili. "What's with the cover up cough Lili?"

Gary grabbed a hold of Misty's arm and dragged her away from Lili. "It's Lili, enough said. Now let's go."

"Fine, it's not like I can't ask her later!"

"You do that than! Now if you can keep quiet for the remaining time once we get to our first location, I'll give you the option if you want to stay or leave to meet up with Ash and Richie at our the second location, kay!?"

Misty nodded and kept quiet so the two could get to the destination as quickly as possible.

**** Outskirts of Viridian City ****

After a quiet, long ten minute walk to a storage unit garage, Misty raised an eyebrow and wondered what and why they were there. Her answers were answered when one of the storage doors opened, as a red convertible stared back at her. Gary got into his convertible and drove it out of the storage unit. While his top was rolling down, he parked his car in order to lock up his storage unit. Once he returned back into his car and he smirked up at Misty, as he patted the side of his car.

"Are you going to jump in or just stand there and admire my baby?"

Misty made her way into the car and buckled up. "I didn't know you had a car, let alone a license! Wait, do you even know how to drive?"

"Yeah I can drive! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to learn to drive a car. Now are you ready for a nice cruise through town to the next destination?"

"Bite my head off why don't you," Misty mumbled and glared away from Gary's direction. "Yeah I'm totally ready to get this stupid errand done and over with." She then couldn't help herself and looked back at Gary. "But I'm curious since when you did you started driving?"

"Since I was fourteen or fifteen when I won my baby in a battle tournament." Gary replied with a smile when he remembered the tournament battles he had worked hard on.

"But driving age is eighteen Gary. Weren't you scared of getting caught on driving without a license?"

"Please, I faced worst situations on my journey. So being caught by the police with no license was the least of my worries. But I stopped driving the moment I entered the academy. Are you worried that I'm a bad driver?" Gary asked, as he did a 'stop' at the parking lot exit before proceeding turning onto the road.

"Oh I see. And no, I just thought with what had happen to your parents', driving would be the last thing you wanted to do." Misty replied in a quiet tone.

"Well I'm not really fond of driving but I have to get over it right? I'm not going to let that hold me down. Just like you with your situation, you seem to do fine when there's something that involves with fire. Especially with those last Pokémon battles you had during the tournament."

"Yeah I guess so. But I do have my limit of what I can withstand. Just keep me away from a burning house or so." Misty said with a tiny smile towards Gary. "Anyways, even though I haven't seen your driving skills, I feel perfectly safe and confident of being in this car with you."

Safely changing lanes on one of the main street roads, a tiny smile appeared on Gary's face after hearing Misty's compliment. "Thanks."

"So what made you decide to take the car today?"

"Because we need to get to the Western side of Viridian."

"But we walked to the Eastern of Viridian's outskirts and now going on the opposite side? Why didn't we just walk to the Western side in the first place?"

"There's a reason. But first things first, to the next destination and we'll go from there alright?" Gary asked, as he saw out the corner of his eyes a nod from Misty.

**** Parking Lot of Aquarius's Pool ****

Even though Misty had somewhat made up with Gary for being late and ruining her morning plans with Ash and Richie, she was texting back and forth with Duplica the whole time. Being into the text conversations; Misty just stepped out of the car. "So where are we exactly?"

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself." Gary said in a settle tone, while grabbing a hold of his duffel bag and the gift bag he received from Lili.

Misty turned around and her eyes light up when she saw the word 'pool' on the building. "We're at a wave pool place?! Ash and Richie kept on talking about this place! But I don't hav—" Misty stopped talking when Gary held the gift bag in front of her.

"I owe Lili a huge favor now and considering what today is, this half assed White Day present isn't for those strawberry treats on Valentine's Day. It's more of a thank you gift for the being there for me with the whole May and hospital incident." Gary looked away the moment Misty finally grabbed the gift bag from him. "And since you were moping about how you couldn't swim with the GUYS yesterday, this should make it up right? So do you want to stay or leave?"

Misty looked inside the bag to see the one bikini that fitted her the most, out of the others that Lili had her to try on earlier. Along with three Pokeballs of hers, she then put two and two together and realized that she had to bow down to the Queen of Schemes when she sees her next time. But what surprised her most was the fact it was Gary's doing. Looking back up at Gary, a big smile appeared. "White Day present of not, even though this would have been a first from any guy, you don't know how much this means to me! I do want to stay! But I kind of feel bad for ditching the visit to your sister with Ash and Richie for my own leisure."

"It's alright, I'm going to get the blame anyways. Nothing new about that so it doesn't matter. But as for May she's already kind of expecting to see you later anyways." Gary commented, as he pondered when it would be a good time to ask her about joining him taking May back to Pallet town; for the first time in ten years.

"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked while following behind Gary towards the entrances.

"Nothing to stress about, I'll tell you more about it later. We should get going to our reserved pool before our time runs out."

"You reserved a pool? Why? I would have been fine with the outdoor pools with the others." Misty asked, as the two entered inside the building.

"Yeah but Pokémons aren't allowed in the public outdoor ones. I reserved one of their personal pools so you can let your Pokémons swim freely with you. And I know you want to swim with your Pokémons badly. Anyways hold up, going to check in." Gary said, as he went up to one of the main desk to talk to one of the employers. Within a minute he turned around and flashed the pool room key card and headed in the direction of their reserved pool. "Alright, swim for a couple of hours in peace and I'll call it good for me."

"You're actually going to swim too?!" Misty asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course, I didn't pay a fortune for a private pool and not take advantage with no one else but us. Besides my Blastoise and my Krabby deserves to relax in a pool without a crowd too. Especially when going to a park pond, there's always someone who wants to battle."

"Whoa you have a Krabby too?! Geez, I'm just learning a lot of new things about Mr. Lone Wolf today." Misty said in a cheery tone, as she received a pair of rolled eyes before he swiped the key to their pool room.

Gary opened the door for Misty and a big 'wooo' escaped from her mouth when she saw the big pool in front of her. It wasn't as big as her pool back at Cerulean but she didn't care, a pool is a pool. Also she didn't have to worry about anybody knowing her true identity when swimming freely. Before running off to her changing room, Misty called out Poliwhirl and Corsola out towards the pool but held onto the third Pokeball. But Psyduck popped out of his Pokeball on his own and ran towards the pool. Panicking and about to have a heart attack she managed to catch him in her arms before he could join his comrades, as she then turned to Gary.

"So this little guy can't be at the pool unsupervised and I can tell he really wants to join up with Poliwhirl and Corsola, so I got to change right away. I'll see you in a bit!" Misty shouted and ran off to the women's changing room. Located on the opposite from the men's changing room; where Gary was already making his way towards it.

Gary stepped out in a pair of purple and black trim swim trunks with two Pokeballs in his hand. He looked around to notice it was still only Poliwhirl and Corsola in the pool. After calling out his Blastoise and Krabby into the pool, he stood right at the edge by the shallow end. Within seconds Poliwhirl had decided to join Gary.

"Poliii?" Poliwhirl had pointed at the opposite end of the pool at the diving board.

"You want me to jump into the pool using that diving board? Shouldn't you be asking your master that?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow at Poliwhirl.

"Poli-poliii." Poliwhirl shouted indicating that his master is nowhere in sight and pointed at the women's dressing room.

Gary took a seat at the edge of the pool and let out a tiny smirk. "Sorry buddy that just isn't my thing. You're just going to have to wait until your master comes out. I guess Slowpoke has involved into a Slowbro—"

"Well excuse me for texting back to Duplica and being cautions with Psyduck!" Misty shouted from across the pool at the deep end.

Gary looked up in Misty's direction and at that second he admitted to himself even with the short boyish hair, she looked a bit more girly than usual for a tomboy. Especially when she stood firm and tall in her yellow halter tie bikini swim top with a matching yellow booty swim bottoms. But that thought quickly went away the moment he saw Psyduck with a donut float around his waist and two arm floaties. "Wow Misty, should I even ask why a water Pokémon needs all that floating devices?"

Misty placed her left hand over her face, while her right rested on her hip. "Uggh, believe it or not, Psyduck doesn't know how to swim. So go ahead and laugh it up everyone usually does, especially my sisters."

"Why would I? Pokemons' has feelings too and obviously there was a reason for it. I was just wondering because it's not an everyday thing you see that. And it doesn't help when they're your pokemons." Gary shouted back.

"Well that's good to know that you think differently! I'm working on Psyduck when I can. But I guess I have to be patience with him!" Misty shouted and then looked at Poliwhirl; who's still next to Gary, pointing at the diving board next to her. An understanding nod and smile was exchanged before she placed Psyduck into the pool. "Corsola Babe be a sweetheart and make sure Psyduck doesn't manage to deflate his floaties. Thanks." Misty then pulled away from the edge of the pool and looked straight ahead at Gary. "Sooo I hear diving isn't Mr. Lone Wolf's specialty! I would so whoop your butt at it if we had a competition!"

Gary shook his head, as he watched Misty slowly climbing the ladder. "Someone's conceited aren't we?! Blastoise, Krabby please make way for Misty!"

Misty kept quiet until she was on the diving board. Placing her feet in position, she looked straight down at Gary with a cocky smile. "Conceited? Nooo, it's more like the truth Gary! Now watch and be amaze!"

Gary never knew a dive could be so elegant. With Misty's twist and turn dive into the pool, he was stunned speechless waiting for Misty to reappear back to the surface. All of a sudden Poliwhirl jumped into the pool and went down under leaving bubble tracks on the shallow end. With a minute has passed, confusion and curiosity got the best of him, as he leaned forward calling out for Misty. And right on cue, Misty popped up from underneath the bubbles and splashed water at his face.

"That was not cool!" Gary yelled at Misty, as he jumped into the pool and went straight up to her to pinch her cheeks.

Misty lightly slapped Gary's hand away and started laughing. "—Ahaha! What wasn't cool Gary? The fact that I got you wet? Come on lighten up. We're supposed to get wet, we're at a pool! But just you wait, I'll splash you again later when you least expect it."

"That's not that I was pissed about. It was—Arrrg, just forget about it." Gary said annoyingly and looked away. He had decided to avoid his explanation of him actually being worried about her being underwater for so long. "As long as you're having a good time and getting your swimming fix, it's all good. Now if you don't mind can we divide the pool? You do your thing and I'll do mine." Gary said, as he pointed at the floating dividers at the end of the pool.

"Fiiine." Misty said in a settle tone and swam towards it.

"Wait, fine? That easily? No annoying speech about its fun doing stuff together, yaddy-yadda?" Gary asked and wondered about Misty's behavior; but still dragged the connected floaties.

"Weeell I was going to give you a break from me. Buuut since you mention about it, how about after our time is up here, we go to the outdoor pools? It'll be fun and I'll be wearing my wig so I'll just be another girl at the pool."

"Did you just forget that you're not an ordinary girl? You're a Waterflower."

"Yeah-yeaaah, don't remind me. What I'm trying to get at is I want to make this White Day pool present from you last as long as I can before returning back to Lil Pandas'. I know I won't be getting another chance to swim like this. And also it's not like I'm expecting another White Day present, especially from you know who." Misty said in a pitiful tone to guilt trip Gary into agreeing to the deal and clipped her end of the divider on her side.

"Geez you're so pitiful. Just because I feel sorry for you and we both know Ashy-Boy won't do anything for Cousin Misty, I'll let you have it your way today." Gary clipped his end divider to the wall and looked back over at Misty. "Only after our time is up here and you have kept your end of the deal." Gary said calmly, waiting for a responsive of agreements from Misty. When he got a nod, he and Misty swam away from each other to join up with their Pokémons.

**** A Couple of Hours Later – Outdoor Pool Lounge Area ****

"Gary! There is so much to do here! But Pool Volleyball is what I want to do! And look at this awesome ball I checked out from the employee checkout stand!" Misty said in an excited tone when she held up a volleyball colored and designed as a Master Pokeball.

"You got to be kidding, pool volleyball? That's the first thing you want to do? Also there are only two of us. Yeah that would be fun." Gary replied sarcastically.

"Yes that's the first thing I want to do! It's been yeeears since I last played pool volleyball! And you know there are OTHER people who we can get to play."

"Fine whatever, just lead the way but I can't guarantee you how active I'll be."

"You're such a party pooper! Whatever, as long as you don't lose it for us when we're against another team, got it? Now let's show these suckers that I; the youngest and toughest gym leader of Cerulean City is out for some pool volleyball blood!"

Gary shook his head in disbelief at seeing a scary childish side of Misty. But he couldn't help but secretly smile behind her knowing the fact she's having a good time. While ignoring the chit-chatters about him being next to 'Misty', Gary was deep in thought again on how to ask Misty to come along with him later to take May back to Pallet. But that was interrupted when he ran into Misty when she stopped in her track all of a sudden.

"I wonder that's going on with that crowd over there?" Misty asked curiously since there was a big group of loud girls.

"Something you don't need to care about. It's probably a couple of losers that they love or is a fan of. This is another hot spot for guys, especially when they are water or ice specialist trainers. Or if you're from the academy, now let's get going to our pool with the net." Gary said in a hasty tone, as he lightly nudged Misty forward.

"Wait! I'm now interested to see if they are water or ice specialists. So give me a few more seconds so I can steal a glimpse. The crowds of girls are parting ways."

Being on the other side of one of the main pool, waiting for the crowd to part, Misty eyes' widen and a groan escaped from Gary's mouth when the two saw it was actually Ash and Richie. Ash stood next to Richie with an edgy expression in an open white over shirt over a pair of blue swim trunks. While Richie in a pair of green and yellow swim trunks, stretched out his arm with a flirtatiously smile. Before Misty or Gary could flee the scene, the two were spotted with a surprised and serious looks from Richie and Ash across the pool. Gary then grabbed a hold of Misty's arm and leaned in forward towards her ear; not paying attention that Ash and Richie were making their way to the other side.

"Why are they here?!" Gary hissed quietly, while a bunch of other girls squealed in the background towards him.

"I don't know! I promise you that I didn't tell them that I was here. All I did was complained to Ash this morning about you being late and I was waiting for you at Liii—Shoot. That was the mistake I made huh?" Misty asked quietly when she already knew the answer.

Gary loosens his grip around Misty's arm when he let out a frustration grunt. "Gaah, I wasn't serious about it actually being two losers. I wonder who leaked the info at Lil' Pandas'? Lili knew the situation so I know she didn't—" Gary's side comment stopped when he was suddenly spun around violently.

"Where the hell is Mickey?! Did you ditch him?!" Ash asked angrily, as he shoved Gary. "Lili was gone by the time I got to Lil' Pandas'. So I went to the next reliable resource that would know your where about with Mickey. Richie dragged me here so we could steal Mickey back so we could do our original plans this morning. But I see you're here with Misty?!"

Gary gave Ash a cold glare before grabbing a hold of his open shirt with his right hand. "I really don't have to explain myself to you. But did it ever occur to you that maybe it was Mickey who bailed out on me after calling you this morning?!"

Ash pushed Gary's grip off his shirt and glared back. "Bull shit. I can't see that happening—"

Misty dropped her volleyball to the ground when she jumped in between Ash and Gary. But her eyes were locked on with Ash's. "Ash Mickey did leave. After Lili had hung up you this morning, it was because my sisters were in town. They rarely have time to visit Mickey. But since it was White Day, they and Lili too, had dragged him off elsewhere so he could treat them. Mickey tried to refuse since he had errands to do with Gary but all my sisters volunteered me to take Mickey's place. After pouting of being left out but agreeing for Mickey's sake, I helped out on Gary's errands. And this was originally a thank you gift for Mickey after doing the errands and since I'm his replacement, I'm here instead. Ash," Misty placed both hands on Ash's cheeks and gave him a serious stare. "Mickey wanted me to tell you that he's sorry again and he'll call you or Richie the moment he's free from the other cousins. Also don't worry about him and hope your White Day visit with May will go well." Misty said in a soft tone with a big sincere smile when she pulled her hand away.

Ash heart skipped all of a sudden when he saw the smile on Misty's face. But became real annoyed when he heard Gary had commanded Misty to get a move on. Even though he wasn't fully fond of Misty yet, he couldn't figure out why he had the same irritation feeling like he would have for Mickey when he was with Gary. After seeing the soft expression on Gary's face when he looked away from Misty; when giving her the volleyball, Ash realized his rival has accepted Misty as a friend. Ash then decided to take revenge on Gary, for he wasn't going to let him off the hook for being a jerk towards him by denying him on seeing May earlier on the week. Ash grabbed a hold of Misty's arm right after she had called out for Gary to wait up.

"Hold up Misty. Do you mind if Richie and I hang out with you guys?" Ash asked, as he received a surprised expression from Misty and also got Gary to stop in his track with an annoyed glare.

"What? Really? Why all of a sudden?" Misty asked confusingly. She wasn't sure if she should complain or question about it since Ash was the one that asked her to hang out.

"Well it's not much but I figure it's a small way to repay you back for the Valentine treats. Besides more the merrier, that's what Mickey always says."

"That's right! Buuut." Misty looked over at Gary; who's very much more annoyed than ever upon seeing Ash and Richie at the pool.

"I told you it's your day didn't I?" Gary replied back hotly. "I really don't want to hang out with these two but if you want to then whatever. I'm not going to break a deal off."

Misty knew Gary didn't want to do it but the two are always good on their deals and promises. So she sneakily mouthed 'thank you' to Gary before turning around to face Ash and Richie again. "Well it seems like Gary's fine with it. We're heading over to the pools with the volleyball nets. So since there's the four of us we can do two verses two! Sooo the teams can be me and Ga—"

Ash grabbed a hold of Misty's hand and dragged her towards their destination. "You're my partner. I can't deal with Richie being my partner when there are girls in their swimsuits."

Gary saw the giddy expression on Misty's face when Ash announced that they were going to be partners. But he knew something was up when he saw the sneer on Ash's face when the two went by, as he decided to wait and see what the hidden agenda was. He then gave Richie; who's been in and out of the conversation due to a few girls around him, a serious stare.

"If we lose, I'm going punch you." Gary said in a threatening tone.

Richie leaned on Gary's shoulder with a smirk on his face. "Maaan do you threat Mickey every time you two are partner up? If so, that sucks for Mickey. But other than that, you don't need to worry about us losing. I have someone to impress," Richie pointed at a cute girl in a blue bikini; not too far from them. "The one in the blue, that's Jordan or J-Babe. She's one of Lili's friends. Even though we've been on dates, she keeps on playing hard to get with me."

"It's because you're a skirt chaser." Gary said in a serious tone.

"Dude not you too!" Richie yelled out loud but he couldn't help but to let out a sneaker at Gary. He then looked over at Jordan. "Hey J-Babe, do you want to be my personal cheerleader? Gary and I are going against Ash and Misty in a pool volleyball match! Oh and all you other girls are welcome to join too as our cheerleaders!"

Gary shook his head at Richie and gave him a stare. "And you wonder why? Now gets your ass moving!" Gary pushed Richie forward; ignoring the squeals around them.

**** Twenty Minutes into the Pool Volleyball Game ****

Misty cheered when Ash managed to score a point against Gary and Richie. But that's wasn't the reason that got Gary irksomely looking away when Misty happily high-five Ash. It was the way she had smile towards Ash.

"So what if you guys' scored. That just means you've tied with us. It's our ball and you know we're going to win this." Gary said in livid tone, as he looked over at Richie. Who was at the edge of the pool with Jordan; as she whispered into his ear. "God damnit Richie!"

Richie pulled away from Jordan with a big grin on his face, as he gave Gary a determined stare. "Oh we're winning this!"

Gary threw the ball at Richie as the two exchanged nods, while Ash and Misty back talked about them winning the game. With the determination of winning on both sides, they all got in positions, as Richie couldn't help but show off by spinning the volleyball on the tip of his index finger. Finally done show-boating, Richie called 'game' before serving the ball over the net because the ball was being served to Ash; the weaker link of the two. But the moment he served the ball, Misty had called out for the ball and managed to get in front of Ash in the nick of time to return the ball back towards Richie. Not being a powerful return ball from Richie; when he had dive for it, it barely went over the net. Since the ball was coming down towards Ash at a causal speed, he was able to hit the ball over the net with a power hit. But it ended up towards Gary's direction.

"Set!" Gary yelled out, as he dove and 'set' the ball for Richie to pull off a spike return from afar.

"Game over!" Richie yelled, as he fell in backwards when he spiked the ball over the net.

With the ball flying pass the two and giving Gary and Richie the game point, Misty puffed her cheeks in defeat. "Gaaaah! I can't believe I let it pass me like that!"

"It's alright Misty." Ash said with a tiny smile. "Come on, let's just go on the other side to congratulate them."

Misty quickly made her way towards the other side when Ash held the net up for her. After thanking Ash, she looked straight ahead at Gary and Richie. She then turned back at Ash all pouty when she saw the smirk on Gary's face. "No it's not. I really wanted us to win against Gary and Richie, because I don't know when the next time I'll get to be your partner when I'm like this."

"Like this?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misty eyes widen when she realized the slip up, as she quickly flipped her semi-wet hair over her shoulder and flashed a flirty smile. "You know when I'm in my element."

"Huh?" Ash asked confusedly, as he seriously looked up and down her body and her surrounding to try to understand her comment. But he then quickly looked over at Gary when he heard the word 'idiot'.

"—Meaning when she's in the pool wearing a bikini," Gary replied annoyingly at Ash. "She is the gym leader of Cerulean and also if you haven't notice Tomboy next to you does have a rack and long slender legs."

Richie let out a loud hoot towards Gary. "Who would have guessed that Lone Wolf pays attention to the essentials of a fine looking chick? But news flash Gary, Misty is nowhere near a tomboy. Especially the outfits she wears at Lil Panda's showing off those legs of hers."

Gary looked over at Richie, as he couldn't believe that he of all people had slipped up too by using the word 'tomboy'. What had gotten him confused the most was why in the world he had to point out Misty's 'assets' to Ash. Getting annoyed at the thought, he ended up giving Richie a glare for his own cover up. "Ever heard the famous quote of don't judge a book by its cover Richie? Misty's one of those books. She may look like a chick but on a personal level that you guys don't know, she's a total tomboy."

Richie let out a smirk towards Gary, as he lean inwards. "On a personal level eh? Heh, are you sure she isn't your girlfriend than? Even if she were your girlfriend, she still like Ash—Whooa, whoooa! Put that fist down! We won the match remember!"

"Yeah I remember but hitting you in ten seconds from now is for a whole other reason." Gary said in a stern tone towards Richie. But his heated fuse was interrupted by water being splashed to his face. And he clearly knew who did it too. "What the hell was that for Misty?!"

"Hahaha I told you that I'll get you back!" Misty said in a victorious tone. And suddenly stretched her face and mouth by using her thumbs and index fingers, as she stuck out a her tongue.

Gary pointed at Misty but eyed Richie. "See what I mean?! A whole other person!"

While Richie was laughing it up and Gary pondering whens a good time to dunk Richie under water, Ash looked over at Misty. And for some reason he couldn't help but to be captivated by Misty's behavior. _'Misty's behaviors and actions is much like how Mickey would be towards Gary. And Gary is behaving how he would if he was with Mickey. Gaaah, he's acting like the two cousins are one and the same person. It might be possible right? I've neve—' _Ash snapped back to reality when Misty's face was about two inches away from his face. "Whoa, aren't you a bit close Misty?"

Misty; worried about Ash being silent all of a sudden, she didn't realize how close she was to Ash's face. With a blush appearing upon her cheeks, she had to pull away quickly. Before she could say anything Ash had beaten her to the punch line with an 'umm'.

"—Your reaction is very much like Mi—" Ash stopped his sentence before finishing because he didn't want to accuse Misty and Mickey being the same person until further proof. "Never mind. Anyways should we do another game?" Ash asked while eying Richie when he noticed his friend at the edge of the shallow pool.

"Sorry, I'm bailing out early." Richie said with a smile, as he got out of the pool.

"Wait why?" Ash asked.

"Well before scoring the final point, Jordan told me that she would go on another date with me right after the match if Gary and I won. And of course there was no way in hell I was going to let that date slip. Now if you guys will excuse me, I got to find Jordan who has once again got me chasing after her. See guys later! Oh and if you go see May again tonight, tell her hi and bye for me again!" Richie shouted from afar before disappearing around a corner.

"Well I've been here for a while and I'm kind of done with the whole swimming pool thing. So is it alright if we leave this place and I'll take you elsewhere? Possibly somewhere that involves food?" Ash asked Misty but looked over at Gary.

"Just because you're bored with the pool doesn't mean she is. Sh—"

"It's alright Gary. Now that Ash mention about it, I'm getting hungry anyways. So after changing, I guess I'll meet you guys in the entrance lobby." Misty said in a hastily but distraught tone. She wasn't sure if she should have been happy about Ash wanting to take her elsewhere and cutting Gary's White Day gift a bit shorter than planned. But all she knew in the end, she had to take the offer from Ash.

**** Entrance Lobby Area ****

"Would you wipe that look off your face?! You know that you didn't have agreed to leave! You could have told him that you wanted to stay a bit longer." Gary grumbled at Misty's pouting expression.

"But he said he wanted to leave and—"

"You didn't have to bend to his wishes!"

"Of course I had too! I'm already at the point I'll do anything for his interests and for the first time he's the one that offered and is treating me, Misty, to something out of the blues! And remember how you and I had expected nothing from him on this day? But obviously we were both wrong, so please go along with it?"

"God damnit, you annoy the hell out of me you know that!? It wasn't supposed to go like this! I had other pla—" Gary stopped and looked over when he heard Ash's apology.

"—Did I interrupted something that you had planned?" Ash asked slowly finally joining up with Gary and Misty.

Misty on a whole misunderstanding 'page' with Gary, had decided to answer Ash's question. "Oh no, not really. We originally had planned to stay at the pool a bit longer to do other activities. But like I mention earlier I was getting hungry also and I needed to eat something before going back to Lil' Pandas' for my shift."

Gary saw the disappointed look on Misty's face, after her 'hunger' cover up story, as a frustrated sigh escaped. "You actually don't work tonight anymore. So quit moping around about leaving the pool now. It's not like you two can't return back after letting the food settle."

"Wait I don't work tonight anymore? Since when?"

"Since this morning, hence the reason why I owe Lili a favor."

"But wait, why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Maybe it's because I like toying with your emotions and keeping you out of the loop! Now since I don't have to babysit you anymore, I'm leaving. I got other business to attend to." Gary replied in a hotly tone, as he grabbed his duffel bag off the ground and started heading towards the doors.

"Hold up Gary!" Misty yelled out and ran up to Gary and tip-toed leaning towards his ear. "I wanted to you to know I had fun with just the two of us before he showed up. So thank you. I owe you one for today."

Gary's glare that was on Ash had disappeared when he stared at Misty when she pulled away from his face. "Yeah whatever, now just enjoy your stupid date with Ashy-Boy."

After had notice Gary's annoyed tone changed into a pissed off tone, Misty gave him a confused stare. "Are you still upset with me because we're leaving the wave pool? Or is it something else that I'm missing?"

While leaning in towards Misty's ears, Gary managed to shoot a quick glare at her. "With you, there's always something missing. But it doesn't matter because I decided it doesn't concerns you anymore. I'm leaving now."

Misty got chills by Gary's tone during his whisper. When he walked away; heading towards the entrance doors, all she could do was just stare at his back. Ash eyes widen when he saw the same expression on Misty's as he would have seen Mickey's reaction to something terrible that went wrong. He then placed a hand on her shoulder for some comfort.

"Are you alright? What did he say to you to make you froze?"

"What he said was nothing out of the ordinary. It's the tone how he said it."

"Hmm by now you and Mickey should be used to it right?" Ash asked to see if Misty would reply like how Mickey would.

"Yeah, but it's different this time." Misty replied in a serious tone.

Ash's mind had a whirlwind attack when he saw the same like troubled expression on Misty's face that matched Mickey's, as he was now more curious about Misty. And he knew a perfect place to take her, as he grabbed her left hand and pointed towards the entrances door. "Well whatever it is, it'll probably blow over soon with him. Not to change the subject but let's get some food and there's a place I want to take you so we can talk."

**** Meanwhile – Outside Parking Lot ****

"Hey May?" Gary asked over his cell when he got connected to May's room.

"Hi little brother. What's happening?" May asked with a big smile.

"There has been a change of plans. I'm coming to pick you up sooner than planned and I want to discuss a couple of things."

"Oh alright than, so I'm assuming we're leaving hospital when you get here in bit?"

"Yeah, like about ten to fifteen minutes from now. So if you have some last minute visitors, let them know you're leaving soon." Gary said, as he got into his car after tossing his bag in the passenger seat.

"Ok, will do. See you in a bit, bye-bye."

"Yeah, bye." Gary closed his cell and placed it in one of his side pocket and started his car to head towards the Viridian City Hospital.

* * *

**A/N: (3/12/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (3/15/10) Oh Geez-Us Crackers, it's been like forever for an update and so sorry about that! Life and work has been very hectic and had to get a lot of stuff settle and situated ^^ And FYI, I'm a bit of a work-a-holic, as I picked up a 3rd job XD So that means more major lack of free time. BUT that doesn't mean I'm stopping the updates with AFL, it just means it'll be very late updates.

Thank you for still sticking around and supporting AFL with the wonderful and helpful reviews! Each and every one of them gets me motivated to keep on writing and getting the next chappie for you guys! HUGS!

FUN NEWS #1– for ch.20 fanart scene I drew yummy picture of the four at the pool, kekeke, if interested please go to my profile as there will be a link to it.

FUN NEWS #2- It's that time again for my annual Egoshipping Theme Contest :D 1st place winners get a free custom hat from me. There's three different ways to win too! Please check out my PROFILE page as there will be INFO ON ABOUT MY EGOSHIPPING THEME CONTESTS ^^

Well it's time to pass out, thankies and much lovies ya all, ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	21. AshyBoy's White Day Agenda

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story

Warning: Minor swearwords

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**Chapter 21: Ashy-Boy's White Day Agenda**

**** Viridian City's Hospital – May's Room ****

Gary held the door open for May's last visitor upon entering the room with a wheel chair. Once she had said her last good bye to May, she gave Gary a smile and told him that May was lucky to have a good caring brother. At that instant Gary knew she's just an acquaintance since she didn't have any knowledge of their rocky relationship. He just kept quiet and she finally left the room. Closing the door behind him, he looked straight at May; whom was sitting upright on the edge of her bed ready to leave.

"Alright, I got everything from your Get Well stuff to your personal stuff all packed in my car. You're lucky that I have a big trunk space." Gary said and wheeled the chair towards May.

May just gave Gary a big smile. "And that is why we also have the back seats silly."

Gary gave May a defiant stare. "That's with taking up all the space in the back seat already. I don't know why you're keeping all those stuff animals and plushies. You never cared for them since they take up so much room." Gary said, as he positions himself under May's right arm for support to help her off the bed.

With May's left arm in the long cast and left leg being in a cylinder cast, she managed to use and support herself with her right side using a crutch. But arguing beforehand of Gary getting a wheel chair, he had told her he wasn't going to let her use a crutch to walk out towards the car. He preferred her to save her strength then forcing herself to keep a steady balance. While May leaned on Gary's support, she let out a smile when she sat down in the wheel chair. "True little brother, but I actually donate them to the foster care for those kids who can't afford toys. I know it's rude of me giving away someone else's gift but like you said, I never cared for stuff animals and why throw something away when I know some little kid will appreciate it."

Double checking the room to make sure he has gotten everything, he propped open the door and finally started pushing May out of her room into the hallway. "So when did you start this? I remember before I left, you wouldn't even touch a plushy."

"I guess around thirteen or so, when I started being grandpa's assistant, as well a Pokémon Coordinator. That was when I started getting a lot of gifts in the mail, events and whatnot."

"But wait, when did you become a Pokémon Coordinator? I would have heard about it." Gary said, as he turned at the corner.

"Oh that's because I used my middle name instead. I went by Daisy Oak instead of May Oak," May looked around to see no one in slight the moment Gary had asked her 'why', as she looked up at Gary with a devious smile. "Let's just say it was a guilty pleasure double life that I and Magma Admin Courtney had when growing up. She also had a different alias name at the time too."

"You're friends with her?" Gary asked in a shocking tone at the fact finding out that his sister is friends with one of the Team Magma Admin.

May giggled only to have a sigh follow afterwards. "Gary inside voice please, we're still passing by resting patience's rooms. But F.Y.I. we use to be close friends. We ended up going our separate ways when we were seventeen. Even though we're on different path, as a token of our friendship, we've decided to look the _other way_ and not to interfere with our life choosing. That double life was fun when it lasted. But thanks to both identities having fame attach to it, I couldn't escape all the fan mails and gifts you know? And I couldn't throw out anything either, so the next best thing was to give it away to the foster and orphanages."

"Oh I see." Gary became silent when waiting for the slow handicap door to open. He then heard May asked 'why the sudden quietness.' "—It's nothing. I was just thinking that we really live different lives."

The trip from the hospital entrance doors to Gary's car was silent between the two until Gary told her he's now assisting her into the passenger seat. Once he got May into her seat and buckled up, Gary folded up the wheel chair and placed it in the trunk. Curious at her little brother's action, she waited for him to get in the car in order to ask.

"Aren't you supposed to return the wheel chair? That's the hospital's so we can't take it with us."

"I bought it from them. It's for you when you're in the mansion and laboratory." Gary said, as he started up his car and slowly proceeds his way out of the parking lot.

May could help and giggle at Gary's impulsive gesture. "You're so silly Gary. We have lots of wheel chairs back at the lab. You really didn't need to buy one and besides I'm going to keep on practicing with my crutch."

Gary looked over at May. "It's not like I knew that in the first place."

"Well you never asked."

"Well whatever! The extra amount that I gave them for the wheel chair will help towards their donation they were doing anyways."

May smiled enthusiastically at Gary. "From the sounds of it, it seems like you and I for sure have charity in common."

"Don't think too much into May. I've really never cared about giving or donating anything towards others before. It was only until recently because of that damn Mickey keeps on getting on my case about how I should help, care, support, donate, blah-blah-blah towards others in need. Yak, yak, yak and how it's a great feeling in the end result." Gary said in irritated tone.

"And how does Gary feel?"

"ANNOYED." Gary said hotly because of the thought of Misty had popped up into their conversation.

"Annoyed at changing up your image of thinking about others or annoyed at Misty?" May asked in a sly tone.

Gary looked over at May with a hard stare. "What is that supposed to mean."

"Oh don't play dumb with me. Something had to go down. When I asked where Mickey was when you came in, you gave me a glare and told me not to worry about it. So spill it, what happened, why isn't she with us?"

"Since my big sis is such a know-at-all, I'm assuming she's a loud mouth too."

"Hey now, what is that supposed to mean?" May asked in a defensive mode.

"Did a certain person in the passenger seat mention to a certain raven haired and brunette losers about me taking Mickey to Aquarius Pools today?" Gary asked back.

May kept quiet, realizing she got busted. "Maaaybe? I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret. But why would it matter?" May noticed Gary's face was still stuck on the annoyed expression and then it clicked. "Something did happen! That's why you were in such a foul mood when you walked in without Misty. So asking for the second time today, are you going to tell your big sister what happened?"

While turning onto the street towards the exit out of Viridian City heading towards Pallet Town, Gary kept his eyes on the road. "No."

"Why nooot?" May whined in a playful tone.

"Because you're my big sister and I don't have to tell you everything, especially when it involves a girl. Besides it's the same for you too, you have never mentioned any guy's name of your liking." Gary said with a smirk when glance over at May.

May shook her head with a defeated sigh, since her little brother had turned the tables on her. "You're a pretty sly devil aren't you?"

"Tsh, not called the Devil Lone Wolf for nothing. Anyways changing subjects, I want to discuss something with you."

"Hehehe, I'm all ears and we'll see what your sister can do for you." May said with a big smile, but disappeared when she saw Gary's facial expression became serious.

**** Meanwhile – Haze Park ****

After making a quick stop at Ash's favorite express food market place getting the usual pork buns, drinks and other snacks, Ash and Misty stood at the edge of the pond of Ash's usual hidden park. Ash wasted no time taking a seat near the edge of pond first. While pulling out Pikachu's food off to his left side, he finally noticed out the corner of his eyes that Misty was still standing.

"Aren't you going to seat down?"

"Umm can we sit on a bench?"

"Why? I thought you would have love sitting here right in front of the pond. Just like Mickey." Ash said, as he caught Misty blinking a few times nervously.

"Well I do, but it's because I'm wearing white capri. My bottom side is going to get dirty real quick. And do you know how embarrassing that would be for me to walk around like that?"

Ash let a tiny 'tsk' escaped when he realized the nervousness from Misty was concerning her white capri. But he had to admit that it would be embarrassing for a girl or even a tomboy to walk around the city with a dirty bottom. He then took off his blue over shirt and placed it down next to him. "How's that? We don't have to look for a bench now."

Misty let out a smile. "That's very sweet of you Ash. You really didn't have to do that."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, I would have gotten that shirt dirty one way or another. Well come on, sit down."

Misty moved the shirt closer to the edge, kicked off her sandals and took a seat on Ash's shirt; slipping her legs in the pond. Much like what Mickey would do every single time with Ash. Lost in her own world staring at the wild water Pokémons swimming, she didn't notice the intense stare coming from Ash.

"Maaan what a nice day to be out in this park! The water temperature is just right like always."

"So you've been to this park?"

"Oh shoot! Please don't be mad at Mickey, he has taken me to this park of yours a few times. Mickey told me it's a secret park of yours that not a lot of people know about. But this was the best place for peace and quiet for Mickey and me. I promise that I won't tell anyone about it."

"Heh, it's alright. I was just surprise to know that you knew. Mickey has never mentioned he has taken you here."

"Well it's not like Mickey has to tell you everything—" Misty quickly placed her hand over her month, but then let go of it when Ash stared at her. "Sorry that was a bit rude of me. I was trying to say is—"

"No you're right. He doesn't have to tell me everything. Besides I'm getting used to it because I've been getting that from him lately, ever since May's accident." Ash said casually, as he handed Misty a flavor drink and a water bottle.

"Thanks," Misty grabbed the drinks, realizing that she has lately been distant with Ash. "Hmm, so are bugged at the fact Mickey has been distant lately?" Misty asked.

"I guess? I do consider Mickey to be a very close friend. We hit it off pretty well, almost just like how Richie and I did," Ash pauses to take a drink from his bottled drink and stared straight ahead at the pond. "Mickey really hasn't been telling me a lot of things like before; I say it's all Gary's fault. Mickey's been at Gary's command and it has to do something that he has on Mickey. Something so big to the point he has him wrapped around his fingers. I kind of asked about it before but haven't given me a straight answer, so do you know Misty? Has Mickey told you anything?"

"Umm no, sorry, I don't. Mickey and are very close indeed but we do have our separate lives where we don't tell each other everything. Like I'm sure it's kind of the same way with you and Richie right? You guys are best friends but he didn't know that you've liked May forever."

"Touché. Then has Gary told you? Since you and Gary have been very close lately too, especially after kiss you gave him at the hospital."

Misty eyes widen at Ash. "You saw that? Ahh, that kiss meant nothing! It was just to shut him up during his freak out. Don't—"

"Why are you trying to explain yourself? It's not like I care who you kiss. Aren't you just like Gary when it comes to that stuff? What's his saying, _a kiss is just a kiss_ right? Even if it was to calm him down—" Ash stopped when he saw the exact same angry expression on Misty's face that matches Mickey's.

"First off you weren't in my shoes at that moment of Gary's freak out. Second, not all kisses is just a kiss. That kiss with Gary was seriously nothing! The kiss that I gave you awhile back actually meant something to me. You know how nerve wrecking it is for a girl to make the first move on the guy she likes? Sure that forced kiss I did on you wasn't the best route, but after I ran off I was red as my hair and totally on cloud nine! So don't assume that I like Gary because I really like yo—" Misty got cut off by a pork bun shoved into her mouth. She then gave Ash a baffled stare but took a slow bite of the pork bun; that she's fond of, and calmed down.

In a depressing manner the corners of Ash's lips upwards a bit when he watched Misty enjoying her pork bun. "Heh—Just like Mickey, all quiet and calmed with a pork bun after going off about Gary," Ash then slowly looked over to his left to check on Pikachu. "You know, when it comes to Gary, you and Mickey go off about him about the same behavior manner. It's almost like you two are the same person." Ash said in a serious tone when he looked back at Misty.

Misty face stiffens when she just realized that 'Mickey' and 'Cousin Misty' behaviors have been closely the same when it did relate to Gary. She mentally cursed herself at the slip ups. Being quick on her feet, she realized something in most of Ash's conversation and just hoped it'll divert the subject to something else. "Ash, why are you obsessed with Gary?"

"What?" Ash asked caught off guard.

"Why are you so surprised of me asking that? I noticed that everything so far that we have been talking about Gary is involved. I know you guys are major rivals and can't stand each other. We both know that Gary will walk the extra miles to get away from you just to not deal with you. Just to let you know most of the times when I'm with Gary, you never come up in our conversations. So why is it different with you?"

Ash just gave Misty a blank stare as he wasn't sure how to answer himself. And it didn't help Misty's face was a few inches away from his.

"You really don't hate Gary do you? It's all a mask isn't Ash?"

"Don't assume you know me that well." Ash said in a harsh tone.

"Weeell sorry for assuming, but my last statement is close to being true huh? So why don't you just tell me? I'm all ears."

"I haven't told Mickey about it. So why should I tell you? We're not close at all."

"Well if you haven't noticed by now, I've been trying to get close to you! Why can't you see that?" Misty asked in a hurtful tone.

"Maybe it's because I can't trust you! Even though you claim to really like me, since day one when I saw you, you were with Gary and even then you've been by his side!" Ash shouted, which got Pikachu yelping in the background to calm down.

"Why am I being penalized for being Gary's friend? And what kind of reason is that for not trusting me? You can't be jealous of me because I'm with another guy is it?" Misty asked hastily but still at a lost.

"No it's not that I'm jealous of you being with other guys!"

"Than what is it? Why are you being such a jerk all of a sudden? If it wasn't for White Day, there must be another reason why you decided to take me out today." Misty said in a serious tone interrogating Ash for answers.

"Fine, you really want to know? It's not the fact that I can't trust you, as that was a cover up lie. The real reason is I am jealous of you being with Gary. Not the same content of you being with another guy. It's because these past couple years I've been trying to get close and make it up to Gary so we could be friends again. But everything I try to say or do, I get the cold shoulders. But there was one thing that kept us connected, being bitter rivals. I guess I was fine with that but then all of a sudden you and Mickey came along and within weeks you two were able to make some changes in Gary. You two may not notice it but he's taken a liking to the both you. And as for the main reason for taking you out today is because of how Gary was playing with my emotions of not letting me see May. So I decided to return the favor. I decided to take you away from him today. There are you satisfied?"

Misty was left speechless at what she just absorbed in from Ash. Not really taking either sides of Ash's or Gary's; she knew both had their reasoning's, her mind was blank. Not sure what to say to Ash's confession but her body made the move for her. Pulling her legs out from the pond and slipping on her sandals, Misty slowly got up onto her feet. Ash looked up towards Misty who had her head bowed.

"Sorry Ash I—umm, uhh, I'm not taking sides and not sure what to say right now but I need to find Gary. I have to apologize for miscommunication argument we had earlier." Misty returned to a normal upright position from her bow, as she quickly turned around to head out of the park.

Ash got onto his feet and stared at Misty being all disorientated with her walk and searching for what he assumes her cell phone to call Gary. _'That is such a Mickey's move. Misty and Mickey really couldn't be the same person right?' _Ash asked to himself uncertain, as he took in a deep breath. "Mickey!"

Misty mistakenly turned around with her cell in hand to her ears as she answered back with a questionable 'yeah'. Her eyes widen at her mistake when she saw Ash's shocker expression. "—I uhh mean, how did you know he's on the line? Did you want to talk to him? Well you're going to have to wait! I got to ask Mickey if he knows where Gary's at!" Misty shouted back out loud towards Ash. Hoping that she can play it off pretending Mickey was on the other line; while in truth she's trying to get through Gary's cell.

Before Ash could reply back to Misty's skeptical reply, Misty had run off yelling in her cell something along the line 'do you know where Gary's at'. Ash looked over at Pikachu; who jumped onto his right shoulder. "You sense something too huh Pikachu?"

"Pikaaaa." Pikachu nodded his head in agreement, as he watched his master packing up their food.

"I guess we'll just wait until all of us are back at the dormitory to talk to Mickey."

**** 15 Minutes Later at Lil' Pandas' ** **

After had ran the whole way from Haze Park to Lil' Pandas', Misty was out of breath and energy but still pushed herself through the crowd café lounge to find Lili. About to head up towards the bakery stand that she and Lili and a few other co-workers we're stationed at, someone from behind had grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. Being pulled through the crowd, Misty was trying to figure out who the guy was. Wearing a beanie with what looks like a vest from behind over a blue long sleeve shirt with matching blue pants; with loose black spenders at both legs, she still didn't have a clue. While getting more upset at the person for not answering her questions of 'whom' and 'why' she's being dragged by him, Misty gather her strength and yanked her hand away.

"Who the hell are you asshole?" Misty shouted and luckily they were in a more secluded area away from the crowd.

"Man for a hot chick, I wouldn't have expect you to have the same foul mouth just like your cousin." Richie said turning around with a smile when he saw Misty's surprised face. "I guess that's why Gary calls you a Tomboy huh?"

"Richie? Wow, I didn't recognize you! You're wearing a beanie and dressed in blue?"

"Yeah, yeah I know it's different, but J-Babe wanted to play dress up when we went shopping and I couldn't say no to her when she picked out this outfit. Anyways if you're looking for Gary, he isn't here."

"How did you know that I was looking for Gary?"

"Ash called me a bit ago and told me to look out for you after you had bailed on him from a heated conversion about Gary. Man, I got to say you, Ash and Mickey are all alike. Even though you three say you don't care what Gary does and whatnot, you guys' always seem to go out your way for him."

"Are you saying that as a bad thing?" Misty asked in a defensive tone towards Richie, who's raised his hands in defense.

"Nooo, I didn't say or mean it like that! I was trying to say is maybe you guys' can be a bit more honest. I've notice that you guys' put up a mask of not caring for Gary in front of him. But in the end you guys actually do care and get involved with his business. And the interesting thing is that lately he's been putting up with it." Richie said with a smirk.

"Well I've notice he's been putting up with you too." Misty replied back with a smirk of her own.

"Hah, to a certain point. I can't get away with everything I say or do like you guys. I know my limits with him before I get a punch or beating. And his punches hurt like hell, especially to the face."

"Heh, I can second that. It does hurt like a bitch." Misty accidently said out loud in a smart aleck tone.

Richie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? There's no way you know the feeling. I know Gary's the type who would never strike a girl. I saw him flipped out on a classmate for slapping his girlfriend at last year's academy fundraiser auction. Seriously the only way you'll know and feel Gary's fist is only if you were actually Mickeeey—" Richie couldn't help but to drag out 'Mickey' when the idea of Mickey and Misty could possibly the same person. About to ask where Mickey was at, he was suddenly pulled away from Misty.

"—Hi Misty! Sorry for stealing Richie from your conversation, but since Lili and I got into a deep conversation, Richie and I are now running short on time to catch our movie on time. So I'll see you later when you work again, byebye!" Jordan said with a smile, as she pulled Richie away.

"See ya Misty, good luck on finding Gary!" Richie shouted before disappearing with J-Babe in the crowd.

Misty mouth 'thanks' to herself, as she decided to head back to Lili's and Lonnie's office to see if that's where her bosses where at. She knocked on the door and entered in when she heard 'come in.'

"Misty? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out on the road to Pallet Town right now?" Lili asked, from her desk while passing some papers to Lonnie.

"Pallet Town? Wait a minute, is that's where Gary's at?"

"Well durr, he didn't tell you? That was one of the reasons why I gave you the day off. Because he's taking his sister back home and he wanted you to go with him—Wait, what do you mean is that's where he's at?"

"Umm long story make short, after the pool, Gary and I spilt up. I went off with Ash because he asked me to hang out for the first time as Cousin Misty. Gaaah, I can't believe it! Blaaah and he isn't answering his phone either, but since I know he's in Pallet Town I guess I shouldn't worry huh?"

"Yeah you don't need to worry, he mention that he's returning back tonight." Lonnie commented out loud.

"Thanks. Umm well since the whole day is shot, after bailing out on Gary and Ash, I can work until late tonight since it's pretty busy. But thanks for giving me the day off in the first place though."

"Oh it's not a problem and that would be awesome of you if you could help out! With your speed and baking skills we'll be able to get more treats made and sold."

**** Later on that Night – Dorm Room #320 ****

The moment Misty entered the room; she tossed all her belongings but her cell phone, onto her bed and called Gary's number for the tenth time since she got off work. While pacing back and forth in the room, cursing over her cell how Gary needs to pick up his phone, she didn't realize Gary had actually answered his cell.

"—You're lucky I'm not there in person to hit you hard with a pillow for cursing at me." Gary said in an annoyed tone over his cell.

"GARY! Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you? Also it's almost midnight, the gates are going to be locked up, so why you aren't home yet?"

"I am home." Gary bluntly stated.

Misty with a ray of hope of believing that statement; because she wanted to apologize and give him the apology treat she personally made in person, as she quickly opened her door. And with the seconds ticking by, she saw nobody down the hallway and realized she got played when she closed the door. "Agggh, not that home in Pallet, I mean our dormitory home!"

"Oh yeah about that, I'm not coming back."

"What? Lonnie and Lili said that you were planning to return back tonight!"

"Well I guess not, something came up. See ya." Gary said with a smirk, as he disconnected the call with Misty and turned off his phone.

Misty on the other hand, just stared at the blinking disconnected call and quickly called Gary again. But this time she got his voice mail right away. She then cursed Gary once again for turning his cell phone off. But something clicked in her head that got her worried and made her run down towards Ash's and Richie's room. Once she got there, she knocked madly on the door until it was finally opened.

"Holy crap who—Mickey? What's wrong?" Richie asked in a sleepy tone.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were asleep and aren't you usually up until one or two in the morning?"

"Yeah, but today has been an adventuring but exhausting day. Anyways what's with the sudden banging at the door?"

"Can I come inside? I have to ask a favor from both you and Ash."

Richie opened the door a bit wider to let Mickey in. "Yeah sure. But you're the one who's going to wake up Ash—Nevermind, he's up."

"What's this favor you need from us Mickey?" Ash asked in a groggy tone from the edge of his bed.

"I need you two or one of you, to take me to Pallet Town tomorrow morning." Misty said in a serious tone.

"Why Pallet Town all of a sudden?" Ash asked all confusingly at Mickey.

"Misty asked me to call Gary for her and I just got a hold of him like five minutes ago and he just flat out told me he's not coming back to the dorm room. Because something came up and he's now not returning and then he just hung up on me." Misty said with a worried expression, which Ash and Richie could clearly see. "I'm sorry if either of you two had plans for tomorrow but I would really like you two to come if possible."

Richie all of a sudden got up close to Mickey's face to check something out, as he then backed away. "Are you sure he's not going to be back tomorrow?"

"I don't know? But what if he doesn't? Seriously after he hung up on me, he turned off his cell and he usually doesn't do that unless he's pissed. Ahhh it's my fault."

Ash cocked an eyebrow at Mickey. "Your fault? Wouldn't it be more Misty's fault? If I recall correctly you were with your other cousins today while Misty was the one hanging out with Gary until I showed up and there happened to be a miscommunication. So why is it you who's the one going to try to get Gary back?"

"Ummm right. But—it's because, uhhh, geez! I just want Misty and Gary to make up!"

Ash could tell Mickey became skeptical when he brought up 'Misty', as he finally went up to Mickey to give him an ultimatum that will help him confirm his suspicious about Mickey and Misty. "How about this, since its Misty's fault but you want the two to make up, I'll only take you to Pallet Town if Misty comes with us in the morning."

"Whaaa? Misty too?" Misty asked nervously.

"Yeah, the two can't make up if it's only Gary. Besides it's better to have both parties to be there in present. So it's a take it or leave it deal." Ash said in a serious tone.

Richie gave Mickey a pathetic smile when Mickey gave him a pleading look. "Sorry Mickey, that puppy eyes aren't going to convince me to take you. I'm with Ash on this. Besides I really want to see how you and Misty are together, since you've mention awhile back that you two acted like a couple of B.F.F. girlfriends."

Misty puffed her cheeks in frustration, as she slowly headed towards the door. But before walking out, Misty turned her head to give Ash and Richie a serious expression. "Whatever, I'll go by myself. It can't be hard to find Gary in Pallet Town. But if you two decide to come and help, I'll be in front of Lil' Pandas' at seven in the morning. So good night."

Ash and Richie didn't get a chance to reply back to Mickey, since he had quickly shut the door on them, as the two then looked at each other.

"Thanks for backing me up. I'm assuming you've noticed too huh?" Ash asked Richie.

"The fact the two are never together at the same time for the last some months, yeah. And something tiny that I just noticed made it more suspicious."

"Also refusing my help because of the ultimatum doesn't help the suspicion either. But I have my benefit of a doubt of Mickey too though."

"Why you say that?" Richie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The two may look and act the same, but just like actual twins they are not always the same."

"Very true statement right there, so then what should we do?"

"Well do you want to meet up with Mickey tomorrow? We can try to get more answers out of him? And I'm also curious if Gary's serious about not coming back. Because if he, then he owes me a one on one battle if he's going to miss out on our last Academy's Tournament."

When Richie turned off the bedroom lights, a smirk grew on his face since he knew his best friend was actually concerned about Gary's behavior. "But of course. I want to see the look on Gary's face when he sees us in Pallet tomorrow. Also there's something I want to ask him about Mickey."

"Same here." Ash agreed, as he and Richie headed off towards their beds.

* * *

**A/N: (3/13/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: (5/12/10) Zomfgosh, I didn't realize time flew by so fast D: Ahhh so sorry for the late update again. But hey, semi-good news, my 3rd job was a 'temp job' so it's done and over, so a tiny bit more free time, yay!

Sooo we see that Ash and Richie have semi-confirm that Mickey and Misty might be the same person, dun dun dun! Oh the chaos semi-going down in ch22 XD Oh did a quick sketch of everyone's (expect Mickey's) white day outfit, the link is on my profile.

Thank you once again for the reviews! They really help me pushed to write a lil' here and there ^^ And to those who I couldn't personally replied back to your review (due to no email or ff,net ID pen) special thankies and lovies to ya all.

REMINDER to those who are entering my contest – It's less than a month for the deadline of June 1st. But there might be a time extension, but the change deadline date won't be announced by the 3rd or 4th week of May on my profile, so keeping on checking.

Lili Neko


	22. Goober's and Tomboy's Double Trouble

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story

Warning: Minor swearwords

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18  
Duplica- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**Chapter 22: Goober's and Tomboy's Double Trouble**

**** Sunday Morning - 6:45 AM – Viridian City Streets ****

Walking down on one of the crossroads towards Lil' Pandas', Ash and Richie were deep in conversations about how the day will go about. The two turned at the designation corner, instead of the expected Mickey waiting in front of Lil' Pandas'; from a far, they saw Misty instead. Ash gave Richie a confused raised eyebrow, as Richie replied with a shrug. Ash then yelled out 'Mickey' instead of 'Misty' to see if she would look over like yesterday. Misty did looked over in Ash's and Richie's direction but then quickly and nervously looked away. Richie looked over at Ash, as the two picked up their pace towards Misty. Only a few feet away, Ash eyed Misty.

"That's the second time you've answered to Mickey. Are you—"

"Is Mickey always on your mind?" Misty asked in an angry tone.

"What is that supposed to mean? Besides Richie and I are supposed to meet Mickey since he was the one that said he's going to Pallet alone." Ash replied back.

"Well let me refresh your memories, weren't you the one who told Mickey to have me come along?" Misty asked in snobby tone towards Ash.

"Uhh that's true. But only because—Because we, I mean, I thought umm—" Ash stopped in his sentence when he felt Richie's hand on his shoulders.

"I'm going to be straight up with you Miiisty. It's because we think, oh no, let me correct that, we KNOW," Richie then leaned in towards Misty's ear and lowered his voice. "That you're also Mickey."

Misty quickly backed away from Richie with wide eyes towards him and Ash. "What? You two are crazy for assuming that! Can't you two tell that Mickey and I are two separate people?"

"Give it up Misty! Ash and I have picked up on clues and finally put two and two together. Just face it, you got busted." Richie said with a victory smile, as he looked over at Ash.

"I don't want to believe it but care to explain why every time that Richie and I run into you or Mickey on the weekends, you two is conveniently never together?" Ash asked with a serious tone towards the glaring Misty.

"Why do I have to explain myself to a jerk-face like you?" Misty replied back harshly, as she shifted her eyes to Richie who let out a whistle.

"—Pfft, it seems like Aunt Flow is visiting a certain redhead." Richie commented since he could tell Misty was a bit more snappy and moody than usual; especially towards Ash.

"Gosh, somehow I knew you would comment something immature like that Richie. And no it's not that time of the month, I'm like this becaus—" Misty stopped mid-way in her sentence when she felt a head rested on her left shoulder. She then couldn't help but joined her Cousin Mickey's arrogant smile towards the two dumbfounds boys.

**** FLASHBACK To Last Night – Dorm Room #320 ****

"I need your help Duplica!" Misty shouted over the phone the second she heard Duplica picked up. "Please say you'll help me! If you don't I'm so busted because—"

"Goodness graces Misty! Calm down! What do you need help with? It has to be big for you to be calling me pass midnight!" Duplica shouted over her cell phone to get Misty's attention.

"Ahhh, I don't know where to start. I pretty much screwed up!"

"Ok, chill girlfriend. Now how about explaining to me on why you might be busted if I don't help you?" Duplica asked calmly.

"I think Ash and Richie knows about my identity. But they haven't straight up asked me about it. It seems like they are uncertain and hesitant on asking Mickey, Misty, I mean me in general about it?"

"Oh geez, so let me ask you this first, can you think of any slip ups as of lately?"

"A big fat yes for today and as for other days, I'm not too sure." Misty replied back.

"Alright, then how about telling your best friend what had all happen today when we ended our text conversation." Duplica said calmly.

"Ok, so after I bid bye to you, you know already that Gary took me to Aquarius Pool…" About 30 minutes had gone by of Misty explaining to Duplica what all had happen, Misty finally took in a deep relaxing breath to calm herself down. "…So yeah, that's about it and here I am on the phone freaking out."

"Good lord Misty, why are you causing more trouble for yourself? Why not just tell Ash and Richie the truth already? They already have their suspicions about Mickey and Misty. Oh and excuse me for my bluntness towards your lover boy, but what a jerk-face for pulling that stunt!" Duplica said, as she heard a big sigh on the other end of the line.

"—I know, I know, that was a total jerk like move, but he is human, so I don't blame him. Besides I'm use to guys being an ass towards me…" Misty coughed out Gary's name as a hint.

"Heh, tooouché but there you go defending your lover boy again even when he can be a total jerk towards the female you. But hey, I don't blame you for doing all of this, it shows how determined you are. Anyways back to the question of why haven't you decided to tell him the truth yet?"

"It's probably because Ash still hates the female me and I would like him to like the female me before I tell him the truth. Also it doesn't help that he's been catching the female me with Gary. Blah, blah, blah you know how the relationship between those two are. Anyways, you know very well that I came here to return that treasure box and get to know Ash. But since I don't have it, I can't confess or tell him anything yet until I find that treasure box. I know it is back at the house somewhere, I just haven't gotten a chance to go back to visit Cerulean."

"Yeah I can totally second that! And I have to say the audience crowds at my shows aren't the same without your loud mouth."

"Heeey! Nothing wrong cheering out loud for my best friend being on stage! Sooo speaking about visiting, I was wonderi—"

"Wondering if I can come to visit you disguised as Misty?" Duplica asked with a smile over the phone.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Geez Misty, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what you were going to ask the Queen of Disguises. I'm totally up for it and I want to hang out with these hot guy friends of yours. So what time am I meeting up with you? Twelve, one or two o' clock?"

"Six o' clock in the morning." Misty said in a nervous tone.

"You got to be kidding me! That early in the morning? Goodness graces, it's almost one in the morning and from Cerulean to Viridian is almost a three hour drive! That means I have to get everything ready and leave here by three! And I've barely gotten any sleep!" Duplica shouted in the nicest way she could at Misty.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry and I'll totally owe you a big one! Also I'll pay for everything today, food, stuff, your taxi fare and whatever else. I'm really sorry on the short notice, I really want to get to Pallet town and find Gary. And also I already told Ash and Richie that I was going to be at Lil' Pandas' at seven."

Duplica let out a big sigh over the phone, while entering into another room that has all kind of disguises. "You're lucky that I love you enough to do this for you. I'll try to take a nap on the taxi ride but don't be surprised if I start acting like a moody bitch towards you or your guy friends."

"Come on Duplica, we've know each other how long now? Long enough I stop keeping track. I know you're not a morning person. That's why we always hang out around noon-ish the earliest on some days. If my real identity weren't on the line, I wouldn't ask you this big favor."

"Yeah, yeaaah. Geez, sometime I don't know if you're doing this for Ash or for Gary." Duplica said in a firm tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really, I've noticed lately that it's been Gary this, Gary that and a little bit of Ash this and that during our phone conversations."

"True, but that's only because Gary and I are now friends and we can relate on deep issues, you know? And I almost hate to admit it somewhere along the three months living with Gary, he became my first best guy friend?"

"Whoooa, really now? Wow, I didn't see that one coming, especially when you two bicker like cats and dogs."

"I knooow huh? But like I said awhile back, through that thick mean lone wolf attitude of his, he does have his nice moments once in a while and I can rely on him. BUT it's still all about my Ash, the love of my life. ANYWAYS, we need to discuss about the plan for today."

"Hah, alrighty then, well start giving me the details right now while I start packing." Duplica said, as she opened one of the closets full of wigs.

**** END OF FLASHBACK – Back to Present Time in Front of Lil' Pandas' ****

Mickey's arrogant smile disappeared when 'he' lifted his head off Misty's shoulder. "It's because Misty isn't a morning person and she can be reaaaal moody. It's a side that not a lot of people seen and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. That's why I was nervous last night when you ask me to have Misty tag along," Mickey looked over at Misty with a smile. "But you'll be back to your lovely self once you're more awake right Cuz?" Mickey held up a five hour energy shot for Misty to grab a hold of.

"Of course and thanks, I'm definitely going to need this," Misty quickly took her energy shot and handed Mickey the empty little bottle; for 'him' to toss away. "…So are we ready to go? Our taxi cab has been waiting on us."

Mickey nodded at Misty and looked straight at Ash and Richie; who were still baffled. "So are you two going with us? Or did you two decided to wake up early for the hell of it?"

"I'm on board and shot gun!" Richie said out loud with a grin.

"Well in the end, even if you didn't have Misty come with us, we would still have tagged along with you Mickey." Ash said.

"Thanks, let's quickly get inside our taxi cab, we have a mission to obtain." Mickey said in a serious tone, as he turned away from Ash and locked arms with Misty.

**** Meanwhile in Pallet Town – Oak's Mansion Kitchen ****

Professor Oak stood at the doorway entrance of the kitchen hallway speechless. He didn't expect to see Gary in the kitchen preparing breakfast, finally a 'good morning' was said to get Gary's attention. Looking up from two plates; with a piece of toast in hanging from his mouth, Gary did a quick wave with his right hand that had the spoon and quickly returned to dividing the scramble eggs from frying pan; held in his left hand. Then tossing the frying pan and spoon in the sink, he grabbed his half eaten toast from his mouth.

"Breakfast is ready Professor Oak. And can you let May know it's ready? She's probably sick and tired of eating her food in bed, so can you help her out here too? I would do it but I'm running a little late on where I want to be right now. Umbreon let's get going." Gary said, as he grabbed his water bottle off the island table. But before completely leaving the kitchen, Gary turned around when Professor Oak called out his name.

"—Thanks for making breakfast. But next time make sure it's the three of us eating together. It's been over ten years since you stepped foot back here." Professor Oak said in a sincere tone, as he waited for Gary's answer. There was no verbal reply but he knew his grandson's answer was a 'yeah right' when Gary turned around and walked away. It didn't bother him because he saw something else that's far better than a wishful thinking of having a meal together. For the first time over in ten years, Professor Oak saw a tiny smile on Gary's face.

Gary started his car and drove down the drive way towards one of his destinations; the Florist Shop, where he placed a special order of a bouquet of Star Gazer Oriental Lilies yesterday. Upon arriving at the florist shop, Gary received a hug from an elder lady and was greeted with a wave from an elder man behind the counter. Gary waved to Wendell but his attention went back down to Sandy when she placed both hands on each of his cheeks.

"You've grown so much Gary. You're much taller in person than compared to being on TV with Ash. Oh and I saw that last program where you and a redhead got into a fist fight with your other classmates. Oh boy, that was a surprising event. You know you shouldn't behave like that Gary." Sandy said with a smile, as she locked her arms around Gary's left arm and slowly led him towards the counter. "It's been like eleven years since you stopped coming here."

Wendell let out a tiny sad sigh towards his wife and Gary. "Honey, you know very well why he stopped coming here. One, he left Pallet and two, there was really no reason for him to come here sinc—"

"Wendell! Could you be anymore ruder? You need to watch what you're about to say to certain peoples!" Sandy scolded her husband but then looked up at Gary when she felt his on hers.

"Mrs. Garden, it's alright. But I'm sorry to have requested my order to be ready this early."

"Oh Gary, it's alright. I was really surprised to hear from you and placing an order. Besides these old couple of this shop has to wake up early to attend the flowers and plants anyways. So it's totally not a problem." Sandy said with a smile at Gary but then looked at her husband. "Wendell honey, could you grab Gary's order? Thank you."

Wendell nodded with a smile and disappeared in the back and returned back less than thirty seconds with Gary's bouquet order. He then handed over to Gary. "There you go lad, ten Star Gazer Oriental Lilies. Is there anything else special you want to add to that bouquet of yours?"

Gary looked up from the bouquet to Mr. Garden and a tiny smile appeared. "No we are good. I know she'll be happy with how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it lad, it's on the house." Wendell said with a smile.

"No I can't take this without paying. How—" Gary then looked over at Mrs. Garden when he felt a tap from her.

"We're not taking no for an answer, we know it's for someone special. So listen to your elders and just take it." Sandy said with a smile, as she gradually pushed Gary towards the front door.

Before being completely pushed out of the florist shop, Gary had managed to thanked Mr. and Mrs. Garden for the bouquet. Carefully placing the flowers on the passenger side seat, Gary headed towards his next destination; the winery. The winery was only about five minutes away from the florist shop by car. Gary had parked in the back and rang the backdoor.

"Gary, its good seeing you after all these years," A middle-aged man said with a smile, as he gestured Gary to come in. "Your order hasn't shown up yet. You remember Drake right? The one that does delivery for the town, he called and said he's running late this morning. So please come in and take a seat, he'll be here sometime within the hour."

"I see. Thank you Mr. Vintage." Gary said, as he then followed behind Mr. Vintage to his kitchen area of the store. After taking a seat at the table, he couldn't help but to look around at all the picture frames of the neighborhood people on every wall.

"You know you can call me Leon, you can skip the formalities."

"I call everyone by their last name. Hell I do it with Professor Oak. It's just how I am."

"That's true. Would you like something to drink? Tea, apple juice, milk or water?" Mr. Vintage asked out loud from the fridge.

"No thank you, I'm good," Gary said when he looked over in Mr. Vintage direction. "Anyways I know you're not supposed to sell me anything that has alcohol content but thank you for understanding and bending the rules this time."

Mr. Vintage let out a tiny smile towards Gary when he took a seat. "Heh, let's just say you're lucky that you're an Oak. Because if you weren't, I wouldn't be doing this favor for you."

Even though Gary knew Mr. Vintage meant him being an 'Oak' was a joke and meant well by it, he still didn't like the sound of it. "I know, I know, you could lose your license and business selling alcohol to a minor. So I really appreciate it."

"Well after explaining the situation last night over the phone, how could I refuse? Besides you were always one of my favorite customers back when you were a little rascal. And even though you've grown into a fine young man, I have to say you can still be a little shit. Especially that fight you did on that last live TV program."

"Shiiit. I understand you being disappointed and being on my case about that fight on live television, but Mrs. Garden got on my case about it too like about ten, fifteen minutes ago?" Gary said in a bothered tone.

"Hahaha, well it was out of the blue, especially compared to all the other supposedly interviews where you walk away coldly hating the world. But the last one TV program you ended up punching that kid right after he flipped that redhead to the ground. And I'll have to admit that was one hell of a right hook punch to the face."

A cocky smirk appeared on Gary's face. "I learned that from the one and only best in this room."

"Thanks for the praise. I forget that you and Ash usually sneak down to the basement and watch your dad and I box each other. Anyways back to that redhead, Mickey was it?"

"Yeah? What about that shorty?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering why Mr. Vintage was so curious.

"Seeing how Mickey was defending you and you got all riled up when he got hurt, you two are friends right?"

"I guess we are."

"That's good to know. And I have to ask, is he the reason why you're doing all of this of a sudden." Mr. Vintage said with a smug smile.

Gary couldn't find the right words to answer the question that was just asked. He just stared intensely at Mr. Vintage for about thirty second until a tiny scoff managed to escape. "—Heh, give or take more or less. Let's just say that he's an interesting roommate that I can't stand half the time. But he and I can relate on a few personal things when it comes to our childhood misfortune."

Mr. Vintage knew exactly what Gary meant; as he tried the best he could to support Gary without preying. "I know you didn't want to do this, but for old time sake and the fact that you're still a minor, I'll be glad to be the one to share this year's limited edition cider with you."

"Well I guess it all depends on what flavor it is." Gary said, as he got up from his seat.

"Sounds like a deal," Mr. Vintage said with a smile when he got up from his seat. "Shall I take the lead? Or would you like to take the lead?"

"Geez, I'm no longer that annoying little kid who thought he knew where everything is. You can take the lead." Gary said in a defensive tone, but became annoyed when Mr. Vintage chuckled.

**** About An Hour Later – Outskirt of Pallet Town ****

With the bouquet of Tiger Lilies in one hand and a bottle of Kizan Sparkling Traditional Brut wine in the other, Gary and Umbreon made their way to the top of a special hill; a private property own by the Oak's. There they met up with two important peoples he hasn't seen or talked to in a long time, Riley and Natalie Oak. Gary stood in front of the two marble tomb-stones; located right underneath an oak tree, for a good minute before he finally knelt down to his mother's. A tiny escaped when he placed down the Tiger Lilies; while had a hold of the wine bottle.

"Hey mom, it's been awhile. Sorry I haven't seen you in the last ten years. A lot happened after the funeral service. But I'm finally here now and I brought your favorite flower that I always buy for you. I got you ten to make up each birthday I've missed. Even though I don't get to see your smiling face this time, I hope you're smiling next to dad," Gary shifted his body towards his dad's tomb-stone and placed the wine bottle in front of it. "Hey dad, sorry I didn't bring you the yearly limited edition cider that I always get for your birthday. I guess I still could have gotten this year's but since I've missed the last nine years, it just wouldn't be the same. So I decided to make it up to you and managed to get your favorite wine that you drink with mom. Heh, it's all thanks to your best friend who let it slide this time. Speaking of your best friend, Mr. Vintage drank in your spot with this year's limited edition flavor with me a bit ago. The toast went to you two, since it was strawberry this year." Gary paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts, as another sigh escaped. "Mom, dad, I hope you two are doing well together and you two don't have to worry about me. I don't hate or completely blame myself anymore about being the cause of your guys' accident like before. It's all thanks to a little an annoying tomboy. She went through the same thing too but she decided to get help through therapy. Where I decided to just take off and leave. Anyways she managed to help me get through a lot of issue that I had suppressed." Gary said in a serious tone but within seconds a gentle smile appeared when a light breeze hit his face.

Umbreon suddenly nudged Gary's leg to show his support. At first he was nervous for his master because last night Gary had told him he wasn't sure what say when visiting the tomb-stones. But after hearing the conversation flowing out smoothly and getting the sudden wing breeze; believing it's a sign from the parents, Umbreon felt more at ease. He then took a seat by the tree to give his master some more alone time. And to his surprise, he looked up at his master who decided to join him all of a sudden.

Gary gave Umbreon a quick pat to the head before looking straight out into the deep cerulean blue ocean landscape from the hill top. Resting up against the tree, he took in a deep breath with a smile. "Thank you for always being there for me Umbreon. Anyways since we're not returning to Viridian until later, you don't mind if we stay here for a while do you?" Gary asked, as he received a head shake from Umbreon. "Thanks and you know what? Even though it's been like over ten years of visiting this spot with my parents, the scenery is exactly the same. It's lovely and relaxing."

"Ummbreeee!" Umbreon cheered in agreement.

Gary let out a smile towards Umbreon. "Glad to hear that you agree. Oh and this very spot is the reason why I love landscape scenery. But you probably already knew that." Gary said with a smirk, while the two looked out into the ocean scenery in silences.

**** About Two Hours Later ****

After waking up from a relaxing nap, Gary and Umbreon finally made their way down the hidden trail to the base of the open public area. With it being a little pass eleven, there were quite a lot people walking and jogging up and down the main dirt trails. One trail lead down to the beach, another into a public garden and the last main trail to big park; which all main trails surrounded the main parking lot, where Gary had parked his car. A bit occupied putting his cell phone away back in his pocket after turning it on and checking all his missed calls and voicemail, Gary did not expect to be tackled down to the grass. Cursing out loud and getting instantly mad for being tackled, he was about to throw the person's body off of him until he realized who it was.

"Mickey? What the hell are you doing here?" Gary asked the heavily breathing Mickey on top of him.

"I'm sorry ok? Apparently there was a big miscommunication and I know I've done a lot of stupid stuff to piss you off. But never to the extreme where you don't come back!" Mickey shouted and tightened her grips on Gary's shoulders. Right when she was about to get a reply from Gary, the both of them looked over when they heard Ash called out 'Mickey'.

"—Why are you the apologizing? It's Misty's fault that Gary left in the first place." Ash said to Mickey, but then shifted his stare to Gary.

Gary gave Ash a pair of rolled eyes when the two locked eyes. "Of course, somehow I'm not surprised that you're here. Where's Skirt Chaser, he shouldn't be too far I assume." Gary said, as he looked back up at Mickey. "Do you mind getting off of me?"

"Only if you come back to Viridian, I'll apologize again for the—" Mickey stopped in mid-sentence when 'he' was pulled up by Ash.

"Seriously Mickey, this time it's not your fault. Quit apologizing." Ash said in an annoyed tone, as he then looked over at Gary; who let out a snicker.

"—Ashy-Boy, they're practically almost the same person. So if he wants to apologize on Misty's behalf, then I'm ok with it." Gary said in a settle tone when he got up onto his feet.

"Well I'm not ok with it. Because they're not the same person and so it's only meaningful if the right person apologizes." Ash said right to Gary's face.

"Fine, whenever I go back to Viridian, I'll meet up with her at Lil' Pandas' and I'll get an apology from her. Oh and did you want to be there to witnesses it too?" Gary hissed back at Ash but then looked over when he heard Richie's voice a few feet away. "What was that?"

"I said, why wait when she can apologize to you now." Richie said with a smirk, as he moved to the side to reveal 'Misty' behind him.

Gary was surprised and did not expect to see Misty and Mickey in front of him. While shifting his stare back and forth at the two redheads, a smirk appeared on his face when he looked away from Mickey to 'Misty'. "So did you come here to apologize or to cause trouble, "Gary paused a bit and leaned in towards 'Misty's' ear to whisper. "Duplica?" Gary asked with a smirk on his face when he pulled away.

A haughty smile appeared on Duplica's face because she knew there was no point of denying the truth from Gary. She already knew very well that Misty has mention about her to Gary. But she couldn't keep her snicker in when she stared straight into his eyes. "—Heh, apologize of course. Buuut don't be surprised there might be some," Duplica stopped mid-way to wrap her arms around Mickey's shoulders with a big smile. "Double trouble from the both of us, Mr. Lone Wolf."

* * *

**A/N: (3/13/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: ((6/1/10)) Holy-squirrelly this is a miracle fast update for me, haha hopefully the next update will be a decent update too ;3 Hope ya all like this chapter, as originally this was supposed to be all in one chapter but it ended up being split into two parts so ya all don't have to wait long. Right when Ashy-Boy and Richie were about to find out about Mickey being Misty, a curveball twist, as Duplica comes and helps out.

Hehehe, once again thank you for all the reviews! It definitely got me pumped to write this chapter ;D And to those who I couldn't personally reply back, thankies and much lovies!

My contest deadline has been extended to June 13th to those who were still planning to enter. Anyways, I did a random cute doodle of AFL Gary, Mickey, Ashy and Richie cuz I didn't know what to draw at the time, but the link is on my profile. Much lovelove ya all and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	23. Skirt Chaser's Third Degree

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story

Warning: Minor swearwords

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18  
Duplica- 18

A/N: For this chapter, when I say Duplica, please remember she is disguised/pretending to be 'Cousin Misty', while the real Misty is 'Mickey' in front of Ash, Richie and others. Like zomfgosh that's not confusing XD

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**Chapter 23: Skirt Chaser's Third Degree**

**** Center of the Open Area Trails of Pallet Town ****

Gary gave 'Misty', A.K.A. Duplica, and Mickey an annoyed glare. "Double trouble, eh? Well good thing I won't be around to see it."

Duplica; finally let go of 'Mickey', in order to place her hands on her hips and snickered sarcastically at Gary. "Oh whatever do you mean by that, Gary?"

"Since words aren't getting through your head, _Misty, _I'll just show you by _leaving_." Gary said, and started walking the opposite direction from Duplica, Misty, Ash and Richie. He suddenly stopped when he felt a grab at his arm.

Mickey tightens his grip on Gary's arm, giving him a pleading look. "Are you really not coming back home to Viridian City?"

Gary blankly stared at Mickey. "What's it to you on when I decide to come back home to Viridian? It's not like we hang out on Sundays or even throughout the week. Now let go of me and run along and play with your B.F.F. cousin and your two buddy-buddies, Ashy-Boy and Skirt Chaser. I got better things to do then hang around with you guys."

The moment when Ash saw Mickey let go of Gary, he decided to jump in by grabbing a hold of Gary's arm. "If you're just going to end it here, then do us the favor of accepting Misty's apology and fulfill that one on one battle between us."

Gary eyed Ash questionably on what and why it leads to the one on one battle conversation. "I'll take Misty's apology right now before leaving. But that one on one battle between you and I, has to wait after whenever I decide to return back to Viridian. As much as I always like seeing you lose to me, I'm in no mood today." Gary said in a settle tone when he yanked his arm away from Ash. And then felt Richie's forearm resting on his shoulder.

"Gary, Gary, Gary, you of all people should know how persistent Ash can get. Have you forgotten that?" Richie said with a smirk, playing with his luck with Gary by leaning on him.

"And have you forgotten how hard my punches can be, Richie?" Gary replied back in a threaten tone, eyeing Richie's arm.

"No," Richie pulled away from Gary with smugly smile. "But it seems like you know the answer to my question too. So you might as well get it done and over with. Ash is determined for that one on one battle since last night."

"Just shut it, Richie. He can plea, beg, grovel all he wants but if I'm in no mood to battle and that's the end of it." Gary muttered furiously at Richie; who backed up a bit. He then looked over at Ash; who waved.

"I'm right next to you. You don't have to say it like I'm not here." Ash commented out loud annoyingly.

Gary's eyes widen at Ash. "What? Seriously you were right next to me the whole time? I didn't know that! Geez thanks for the clarification, Ashy-Boy. Anyways, let's get this apology over with."

Ash was about to say something but his cell phone went off, as he then walked away from the group to answer it. "Hello?"

"What kind of hello is that, young man? And mind explaining why you didn't call your own mother about you being in town? I had to hear it from Professor Oak like not too long ago!" Mrs. Ketchum raised her voice over her phone.

"I'm sorry mom, it's been hectic all morning and it slipped my mind about calling you." Ash replied in an apologetic tone, hoping for the best.

"Ash Ketchum, what could cause the slip up? You always call." Mrs. Ketchum said in a settle tone, pacing around her living room with Mr. Mime trying to calm her down.

"Well a couple of classmates and one of his cousins are here in Pallet on a goose chase hunt on Gary." Ash responded back and heard a squeal from his mom.

"—Gary's in town? That young man is going to get an ear full from me. He didn't bother calling me either. Have you guys found him yet?" Mrs. Ketchum asked franticly.

"Yeah we found him. He came from the private hill where his parents' tombstones are at." Ash said in a quiet tone into his cell.

Delia placed a hand over her mouth when she stopped in her pacing tracks. "Oh my, so he finally decided to visit them. That's definitely a good thing. Besides that delightful news, you're still not off the hook, mister! Who carried you for nine months and raised you all by herself?" Delia asked with a sad sigh. "Gosh, bad enough my only son left home for another city and barely calls. But now he can't even call his own mother when he's back in town?"

"Mooom, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Ash pled.

"Oooh I guess I can forgive you, but only on one condition. You must bring Gary and your other friends over here for lunch!" Delia said excitedly over the phone.

Ash turned around to look over in the direction where Richie, Mickey, Misty and Gary were at, as his eyes narrowed on Gary. "Is it necessary to have Gary there?"

"Yes it is necessary. Why would you ask that silly question, do you really don't want him around? You did just mention that you and your friends were on a goose chase for Gary."

Ash let out a sigh and slowly inhaled a deep breath. "That's partly true, but I really don't want him around since we're still not on the best of terms and lately he's been on my nerves more than usual. And besides that, I really don't think Gary would go along with us and visit you."

"Ash my dear, you love mommy right? So if you want mom to be happy and forgive you, you better somehow get Gary to come with you! Loooove you, can't wait to see you guys soon!" Delia said in a cheery but eerie like tone, as she ended the call.

Ash felt the chills that went up and down his spine from his mom's intimidating tone. Whenever his mom uses that kind of tone with him; especially for a request, it's a do-or-die mission. Placing his cell back into his pocket, he made his way back towards the group. From the gesture of Mickey and Misty pulling back up from a bow position, Ash knew that was the end of the apology that Misty owed Gary. Still not sure why Mickey was apologizing again, he just shook his head slightly disappointed before all of them happen to look over in his direction. But his gaze was mainly upon Gary.

"I got my apology and now we're done. So Ashy-Boy, make sure you take Mickey and Misty back home with you to Viridian. I don't need these two trouble makers around me," Gary pointed at Mickey and Misty; who's both making mocking facial expression towards him. "Yeaaaah, I'm taking off now." Gary said vastly and was about to walk off for the umpteen time but curiously stayed when he saw Ash's serious face.

"You're not taking off anywhere because you're coming with us for lunch at my mom's place, Gary." Ash said in a determined tone; ignoring Richie's, Mickey's and Misty's loud and questionable 'what' in the background.

Gary cocked his head with a tiny smug on his face. "What makes you think that I would want to go with you guys? I already plan on visiting Mrs. K sometime today anyways by myself."

Ash returned a smug smile. "I think it would be best if you come with us, it's not only for my own good, but for yours too."

"Pfft! And why is that, Ashy-Boy?" Gary asked in all fiery.

"You of all people should know that once she uses that nice but scary tone, we're dead meat. She wants all of us over for lunch to make up for not calling her this morning and that's final."

Gary let out a grunt sigh at Ash's comment, since he had to admit that he was right about his mom being a scary person when she's in that mode. "You know what? I'll take my chances. I'll be happy to see your corpse on the floor first before joining you when I visit Mrs. K." Gary said hastily to end the conversation and quickly walked away.

Duplica suddenly looked over at Mickey to see her best friend concern facial expression when she was looking at Ash, as she let out a quiet sigh. Within seconds she took in a deep breath. "GARY! Before you completely leave, I want to know if your convertible car key is one of those fancy do-hickies buttons to start your car!"

Gary turned around only because he was flabbergast at Duplica's random question, as he gave her a 'what the hell' kind of look. "What kind of random ass question is that?"

Duplica quickly looked over at Mickey with a devilish smile and flipped her orange hair before looking back at Gary. "Well, I don't know much about cars but when Mickey was talking about your car the other day and I had happened to have read an article about certain car models that has the new key thingy. And since you have a convertible I thought it might be yours?"

"Do you see my red convertible over there? Does it look like a new edition model to you, _Misty?_" Gary asked in an irritated tone.

Not paying attention to Ash's and Richie's confused state, Duplica made her way up towards Gary and placed both hands on her hips. "Did you not hear me correctly like, a minute ago? I said I don't know anything about cars, so that's why I'm asking!"

"Well, it's not! It's just a regular stupid key you put in the ignition. Are you satisfied with that answer to your stupid ass question? Damn you two are really alike!" Gary shouted and eyed both Misty and Duplica back and forth annoyingly.

"Almost satisfied, but I need to see it to believe it for a complete satisfaction. Then Mickey and I will be on our merrily little way." Duplica said in a serious tone.

A tiny annoyed glare appeared on Gary's face when he reached into his pocket to pull out his sets of keys. Grabbing and holding up just the convertible key; while the dorm room and locker keys dangle. "That's what my convertible key looks like."

"Thank you!" Duplica said with a big satisfaction smile and quickly snatched Gary's keys out from him fingers. Duplica did a quick raspberry tongue before running off with Mickey; who's been in on the plan the moment of the hair flip.

With the boys left behind all stunned at what just happened, Richie laughed out loud first. "—ahaha, that was epic! Who would have thought the smart, Gary Oak to be tricked like that?"

Gary looked over at Richie with a death glare before finally pursuing after Misty and Duplica. "Those damn trouble makers!"

Ash couldn't help and let out a quiet chuckle along with a tiny smile; since Richie was laughing. "Hey Gary! I'll see you at my mom's house! Those two know exactly where the house is at since I showed them this morning!"

Gary looked back at Ash and gave him a strange looking death glare than his usual. "Screw you, Ashy-Boy!"

Richie stared at Ash wondering why there's a big smug smile on his best bud face after hearing Gary's comment and expression. "He pretty much told you to screw yourself, so why are you smiling?"

"Because it's almost like old times before we became rival-enemies. When we were kids, every time when Gary is wrong or things didn't go his way, A.K.A. when I end up winning a dispute, he would give me an annoyed but buddy-like glare and tells me to screw off with that nickname. Definitely better improvement than ever before, I must say." Ash said with a settle tone and started walking towards the direction Gary, Mickey and Misty went.

Richie follow suit with a tiny smirk. He was glad to know his best friend is finally; but slowly, connecting back with his ex-best childhood friend, in a twisted kind of way that is. "You know what I think is interesting? Gary is slowly changing because of Mickey and Misty. Seriously, the moment those two entered into our lives things have changed." Richie said in a hesitated tone.

Ash looked over at Richie with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, that's true. But what are you trying to get at with this conversation?"

"Umm, how should I put this," Richie rubbed the back of his neck and thought long and hard how to go about a couple of questions he wanted to ask. "Umm, let see, so at this very moment what do you think about Misty?"

"What?" Ash asked with a big confused expression.

"Like feeling wise, we all know at the beginning of meeting her you pretty much hated her guts because of the whole Gary and May issue. But now that Misty was able to get the two together and whatnot, what do you think of her now?" Richie asked in a serious tone.

Ash gave Richie a blank stare because he was truly lost at that question and wasn't sure how to answer it. "Uhhh, I'm not too sure about that, why you asking all of a sudden?"

"Because I think if you don't act fast, Little Miss Misty will be taken away."

"Say what? And by who exactly?"

Richie shook his head with a cynical smile. "Maaan, you can be so dense when it comes to other peoples' feeling and behaviors. Misty doesn't count, because it's obvious she like-likes you. Especially with that flashy smile and wink she gave you when she ran past you after taking Gary's keys. Or are you as blind as a Zubat and didn't see that?"

"Hey! I am so aware of other peoples' feelings and behaviors." Ash raised his voice in defensibly.

"Then are you aware of Gary that he might like Misty?"

Ash stopped in his track and stared at Richie. "Pfft! Hah, Gary liking Misty? Pleeease, he doesn't even care about his fan girls, let alone his other fan admirers that aren't female. He's way too busy with training and wanting to be the best. So what makes you think he'll put the time and effort into a girl, let alone Misty of all people? One would be lucky enough if you're friends with him. And I bet you, the reason why Misty got to know Gary in the first place was because of Mickey."

"True," Richie said and walked past Ash. "I don't know what behaviors you've been keeping tabs on Gary, but it seems like you can't tell that he's kind of drawn to Misty and even puts up with her. You and I know very well that the old Gary would have walked away coldly when Misty asked that key question. So maybe, just maybe, Gary is starting to like her? But then again, according to all of you guys I'm a skirt chaser. So what the hell am I saying, right?"

Ash stood at his spot and stared at Richie's back, contemplating his friend's comment. And heatedly shook his head. "Tsh, it's so hard to believe your silly theory, Richie. I think I would be the one to fall for Misty first before Gary would, if that actually happens in this life time that is."

Richie looked over his left shoulder with a smug smile at Ash and then suddenly took off running. _'You'll be surprise Ash, I bet by the time you realizes your feelings, I won't be surprised if Gary's ahead of you when it comes to his feeling towards Misty. He's already ahead of you with Mickey when it comes friendship.' _

**** Meanwhile Elsewhere in Pallet Town ** **

After running with all his might, Gary finally managed to grab a hold of Duplica's arm to get her to a haunt. Misty was still ahead of the two. But to Gary's surprise, he ended up being on the ground when Duplica had forcefully swung him towards the ground. Rubbing the dust out his eye, Gary finally notice Duplica squatted down next to him with a smile. He then grabbed a hold of Duplica's arms so she couldn't run away.

"Duplica, give me back my keys." Gary said in a serious tone.

Duplica's smile suddenly became a devilish one when she raised her empty hands. "Sooorrrry, I don't have it. I passed it onto Misty when we ran side by side for a bit." Duplica gave Gary a raspberry and looked over in Misty's direction. "Run for the goal Misty!"

Gary let out a growl at the fact he got played again, as he quickly got up onto his feet and stared in Misty's direction. Within seconds Misty turned around with a big smile when she held up Gary's set of keys. He shot her a glare before she continued running towards Mrs. Ketchum's house. Gary looked over at Duplica when she stood up.

"Do you really think you can win against two B.F.F.s?" Duplica asked with her arms crossed and saw a raised brow from Gary. "You know, best friends forever?"

"I know what B. F. F. stands for. I'm not stupid." Gary replied irritated.

"Then what's with the confused eyebrow?"

"It wasn't a confused eyebrow, I was raising my brow at how stupid you two are at times." Gary said annoyingly.

"What?" Duplica asked in a serious tone when she got up close to Gary's face.

"You heard me, you two are a couple of stupid B.F.F.s." Gary hissed back.

"You're such a big baby. You're just really annoyed because you can't stand that you were outsmarted by two chicks." Duplica said with a smirk.

"Would you wipe that smirk off your face?"

"Or what? You don't scare me, Gary. From what Misty has told me you don't hit girls and you seem to have a total soft spot for them too. So what are you going to do, Mr. Lone Wolf?" Duplica asked with another big smirk.

A smirk appeared on Gary's face when he looked down at Duplica. "You're right about me, but I assume your B.F.F. has also told you that threatening and blackmailing are my specialties right?"

"Oh but of course, but you don't have anything on me."

"You are so stupid," Gary said in a serious tone and placed his right hand on Duplica's cheek. "Have you forgotten that this isn't about you?" Gary asked with a smile and tangled his fingers in Duplica's orange wig. "With you being the master of disguise, your wigs stay on pretty well don't they? But a good yank would probably do the trick huh, Misty?" Gary asked with a smirk when he raised a thick strand of the wig's hair upwards.

Duplica glared at Gary for she knew that the table has turned on her and Misty. And also the fact that Gary was right, it wasn't about her, it's about keeping Misty's identity a secret around others. "Oh you wouldn't dare. What about the promise to Misty about not exposing her identity?"

"Well, if _you_ don't fuck it up for her than the promise will still be kept as a promise. Misty is only still at the academy because of me and the fact that she listens and does about anything I tell her so. So I suggest you should probably do the same thing, got it?" Gary asked with a victory smile towards a pouting Duplica. And right when he was about let go of Duplica's strand wig before anyone else could see, but it was too late when he heard a 'hey'.

"—What's going on between you two right now? Where's Mickey?" Richie asked out loud, as he elbowed Ash when the two made their way towards Gary and Misty.

Gary finally let Duplica's strands fall back down to her shoulder when he faced Richie and Ash. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Where's Mickey?" Ash asked when he grabbed Gary's arm to stop him from walking away.

Gary quickly yanked his arm from Ash's grip. "Mickey took off running towards your mom's house. And that's where I'm heading since he's the one that has my keys."

Ash watched Gary walk ahead of him, as he then looked over at Misty. "Wait, don't you have it?"

"Nope, I managed to give it to Mickey without Gary noticing. And when he finally caught me, I told him that I didn't have it and then he threatens to cut my hair if I didn't give it up." Duplica said towards Ash but looked over at Richie when he let out an 'oh'.

"So that's why Gary had a hold of your hair. Seriously from our point of view it looked like he was flirting with you." Richie said.

"Pleeease Richie, don't put Gary on the same level as you. I can tell he's nowhere near as a skirt chaser like you." Duplica said with a giggling fit when she walked over to Ash. "Besides, even if Gary was ever to flirt with me, I have no interest. Because _he_," Duplica playfully tapped Ash's nose. "Is the one that I want." Duplica said with a flirty smile and walked away from the two.

Ash let Misty walk ahead until she was out of ear shot and looked over at Richie. "See I told you. He has no interest in her and vice versa. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it."

"Hey, it looked like he was totally hitting on her. I'm only making a big deal out of it is because I think Misty is a keeper for you. You should make her yours before it's too late."

"But I don't want her. The one I like and want—"

"Is May, I know. But with your situation and current status, I think it might be best for you to start liking someone our age. Trust me or else you'll end up getting hurt." Richie said in a serious tone and suddenly started walking in the same direction everyone else has towards Mrs. Ketchum's house.

Ash stood at his spot by himself wondering what's up with his best friend for he could tell there was something different about him; since he kept on being serious about the subject of liking someone. He then caught up next to Richie but didn't say a word towards him and vice versa, as the two just nodded to each other about increasing their pace to catch up with Misty and Gary.

**** In Front of Mrs. Ketchum's House ****  


After a quick reminder to Duplica that she should be on her best behavior or else, Gary knocked on the front door. The two waited for a good minute before door was finally opened by a Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime?" Mr. Mime asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is your master, Mrs. Ketchum home?"

"Mime-mine?" Mr. Mime pointed questioningly at Gary and Duplica.

"You don't know either of us, I'm Gary, your mom use to take care of me when I was a little boy. And this is Misty, Mickey's cousin, the other redhead that is probably in the house with your master? Could we come in?" Gary asked in a settle tone.

"Miiiiiimmmmme." Mr. Mime said in a suspicious tone.

"Arrgggh, ok listen here. You are letting us in. Mrs. K is expecting us." Gary raised his voice at Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime shouted back and used Barrier to block Gary from coming in. But disappeared within seconds when he saw Ash and Richie right behind Gary and Misty.

"It's ok Mr. Mime, they're my friends. You can let them in." Ash said.

"Ex-Friend." Gary corrected Ash.

"Yeah whatever Gary, do you want to come in or not?" Ash asked in a haughty tone when he walked passed Gary to enter in his house. "Mom! We're here!" Within seconds Ash was hugged to death by his mother when she entered the living room.

"Ash, my baby boy! Oh how I miss yooou!" Delia said in an excited tone, ignoring everyone exists around her. But quickly let go of Ash when she saw Gary entered into the house. "Oh my goodness. Gary, you look much better in person then that silly television," Delia looked up at Gary and placed both hands on his cheeks. "You've grown so much…" Delia then pulled Gary into a deep hug. "…Welcome home, Gary."

Gary's heart dropped heavily at Delia's sincerity, as he buried his face towards her shoulder and returned the hug back with a quiet 'thanks'. He then excused himself and slowly pulled away from Delia when he saw Mickey entered the living room. "Where are my keys Mickey?"

Misty pointed to the person behind Gary with a grin. "Mrs. Ketchum has them. I guess you'll be staying for lunch."

Delia let out an innocence smile at Gary when he turned around. "Sorry Gary, Mickey told me this was the best way to have you stay for lunch. Of course I'll give it back after you stay for a bit."

"I seriously can't win with you guys," Gary wanted to say 'gals' but he knew better. "Fine, I give up. If anyone, which this isn't an invitation, needs me I'll be at the dining room table until lunch is ready. So all of you guys' have fun chatting it up in here." Gary said in a settle tone, heading towards the dining room area.

Delia couldn't help but smile widely at Gary's moping-cool behavior, she then looked over at Ash. "Thank you for bring Gary."

"Well I really didn't do anything. It was really all thanks to Misty and Mickey pulling a fast one on Gary." Ash replied looking over at Misty and Mickey; who are now standing next to each other.

"I see," Delia said with a smile when she eyed Misty. "Well it's pretty obvious that you're Misty, right?"

"Yes indeed and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum. And thank you for having us for lunch." Duplica politely bowed.

"My my, what a cute and polite young lady you are. I bet you would definitely make a good girlfriend for my Ash. That's if he's ever finds interests in them." Delia hinted towards her son.

"Mom, what's it to you about me getting a girlfriend?" Ash asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might want grand kids?"

"MOM! I'm only eighteen! Isn't it early for me to have kids? I haven't graduate from the academy yet." Ash said in an alarm tone.

"Well I'm not getting any younger and you're never around for me to spoil. So the next best thing is grand kids." Delia said in a happy tone, as she looks at Richie; who was chuckling.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I don't think you'll get your grand kids anything time soon. Buuut there might be a possibility for a girlfriend later down the road?"

"Oh? How so Richie?"

"Well, you see Misty here has the hots for Ash and she's trying her best to work her charm to get Ash's attention. Most of all Misty's doing today on getting Gary to be here, it's for Ash's sake." Richie said with a grin when he leaned on Misty's shoulder.

Delia looked at Misty with a smile. "I know Ash can be headstrong, but Misty if you hang around a bit longer you should be able to reel him in." Delia finished with a wink.

"Hellooo, I'm still right here." Ash waved at everyone but got the cold shoulder especially from his mother by her movement behavior. He could tell that his mother has quickly took a liking to Misty, since she locked arms with her.

"If you don't mind honey, I want to talk to my future daughter-in-law," Delia said calmly and took Misty to the kitchen. "Now Misty, can you cook?"

"Umm, a little bit? But I'm a quick learner and a useful helper though." Duplica said with a big smile.

"Well that good, if you don't mind, would you help me prepare lunch? I asked your cousin before you all showed up if he could help. But he told me that he can't cook and admitted that he would probably burn everything."

"Haha yeah that's my cousin, but of course I would love to help." Duplica said with a smile.

"Why thank you. Let's go Mr. Mine and Richie honey, I know you can cook and would you mind helping us out?"

Richie let out a smile, as he walked along with Delia and Misty. "But of course. How could I refuse helping out two beautiful ladies and a helpful Pokemon."

Ash and Mickey were left alone in complete silence. Ash was the first to make the first movement when he looked over at Mickey. "So yeah, that's my mom. She can be a bit overprotective and scary depending on the situation. But she's definitely a loving and welcoming mom." Ash said with a tiny smile, as he pointed towards the couch. "Take a seat on the couch."

Misty took a seat on the nearest couch; while Ash sat across from her. "Haha, yeah I can tell, when I knocked on the door and introduced myself to her, she quickly welcomed me in the house. And after I told her the news about lunch with everyone, she nearly squeal in excitement and went off about how she misses you, Gary and Richie. So maybe, you might need to visit or at least call your mother once in awhile during the weekdays."

"But you know how busy we can get and lose track of time at the academy. That's the reason why I keep on forgetting to call. Besides it's not like she's going anywhere, I can call or visit her anytime." Ash said casually but then caught Mickey's not so pleased expression.

"Do you think your mom is invincible or something, Ash? Things happen, accidents occur and with a blink of an eye, the ones you love might not be around anymore. You of all people, should know that you have two closest people near you who don't have parents around anymore. So do Gary and I a favor, and make sure you don't take your mom's time for granted." Misty said in a vivid tone.

"I'm sorry Mickey, I never thought of it that way. I promise you that I'll make more of an effort to call my mom. So don't be mad anymore?" Ash pleaded eyeing Mickey giving him the same unpleasant stare with arms crossed. "I'm sorry. Umm how about I take you to the backyard and show you my mom's pond? That is if you already haven't yet."

Misty's expression changed into a better one which showed interests when she heard the word 'pond'. "No I haven't seen it yet. And I think if you give me a tour around your place, I'll let you off the hook."

"Then it's a deal. Let's start go through the front door and around the back." Ash got up from his seat and gestured Mickey to head out the front door first.

**** Sometime Later in the Dining Room ****  


Everyone but Ash and Mickey were in their seat at the dining table and a few of them were wondering where the two went missing. Duplica was about to send Misty a text but the back sliding door flew open with two, dried up muddy, excited boys. Everyone just eyeballed Ash and Mickey questioningly at what in the world had happen. But Richie was the first to notice Ash's jacket wadded up in an oval shape.

"I'll be the first one to ask, why are you two muddy and why is your jacket wrapped up like that Ash?"

"Mickey and I went out towards the open field and once we got to the shallow swamp area we both saw this Pokemon egg," Ash unravels his jacket to reveal a white egg with red and blue shapes all around it. "And then we both went in it to retrieve it."

Delia got up from her seat and made her way towards Ash. "That's great news, but you two should go take a shower," Delia took the egg Pokemon out from her son's arm and handed it over to Mr. Mine. "Mr. Mine, would you please take this egg and secure it in a safe area? Thank you. And Ash would you find something for Mickey to wear after his shower?"

"Yes, mom." Ash said obediently, as he made his way towards his room.

"Also Ash, please toss your dirty clothes in front of the bathroom door that way I can throw it in the washer right away," Delia said with serious tone, as she then looked over at Mickey. "And I'll take you to my room so you can use my bathroom. Please toss your dirty clothes in the hamper and place it outside of the bathroom door."

"Thank you and will do, Mrs. Ketchum." Mickey said with settle tone and followed right behind her.

**** Sometime Later at the Rectangle Dining Room Table ****  


Ash finally joined up at the table; only five minutes after Mickey had joined, he took the last open seat next to Gary. Which was next to Delia; at the head of the table, then followed by Misty, Mickey and Richie at the other end of the table across of Delia. Everyone's plate; but Mickey's and Ash's, were about only half way eaten due to all the discussions topics that came up while waiting for Ash and Mickey. Delia stopped her chit chat with Misty and looked over at Ash.

"Welcome to the table and Ash honey, you are wearing clean underwear right?"

Ash's cheeks became beet red at his mother's comment. "Yes, mom! Why do you always have to bring up that issue?"

Gary let out a chuckle. "Even a grown boy like you could forget to do something so simple like that Ashy-Boy."

Delia let out a smile towards Gary. "That goes to you too, Mister. If I remember correctly, your mother and I would literally hose you two down with water just so you two would change into dry and clean clothes. We never did understand how you two were always the dirtiest boys in Pallet Town. Even though you two have grown into responsible young men, you two have been changing into clean underwear everyday right?" Delia asked in a motherly serious tone; while everyone but Ash and Gary, were giggling and chuckling underneath their breaths.

"Yes mom, I have been but I don't know about Gary though." Ash said with a sneer look towards Gary just to get him in trouble.

"Gaaary?" Delia raised a questioning eyebrow towards Gary.

"He's just trying to get me in trouble! Of course I change into clean underwear everyday." Gary said with a raised defensive tone towards Delia. "We're not the same rowdy kids like before."

"Yes that's true but saying verses doing are two different things. It doesn't matter what age you are, you can say you did something but how would I know if you've actually done it if I'm not around to see?" Delia asked jokingly just to tease and embarrass Gary and Ash. After seeing the frustrated facial expressions on Gary and Ash, Delia had to look away when 'Misty' called out for her attention.

"It's totally the truth, Mrs. Ketchum. You can ask Mickey himself, since those two are roommates. But from what Mickey has told me, every night Gary would take a shower and then would walk around in a different color, pattern boxer for a bit around the room. So that would mean Gary has a bunch of boxers." Duplica said in a teasing tone towards her best friend and her roommate.

Misty wasn't surprised at the fact that Duplica called her out. Mainly because she knew it was one of her ways to get back at her for dragging her to Pallet early in the morning. But Misty was indeed embarrassed because it made Mickey sound like a gay-friend-stalker towards his roommate. And she also got the 'stare down' from Gary.

"And why am I the subject topic? Do you have nothing better to talk to your cousin Misty about?" Gary asked Misty.

"Yes and no. But in my defensive you of all people should know that our relationship is like B.F.F.s status. So when I need to complain about your stupid habits and routines, she's the one I call." Misty hissed back.

"You're no damn better with your ridiculous and annoying girly habits!" Gary lashed back.

"SOORRRY that my habits are all girly like! I did live in a house hold full of girls!" Misty shouted back.

While Gary and Mickey continue on bickering, Delia caught Ash's and Richie's 'not so surprise' expression as she leaned towards Misty. "Is this a normal thing between those two?"

Duplica let out a snicker when she eyed Gary and Misty and back at Delia. "Yeah, it's like a daily routine. Those two can find anything to argue about every single day."

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing." Delia said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Duplica whispered back.

"I haven't seen Gary this lively towards another person after his parents passed away. So it's a nice change to see him like this. From what Ash told me the last two years, Gary was very umm, how can I put it."

"Oh, you can call him what everyone else does, Mr. Lone Wolf." Duplica said in quiet tone but Gary looked over at her. "See, even his hearing is sharp."

Gary gave Duplica a serious stare. "You better watch what you say about me or else Mickey will have to deal with your consequences later."

"Yeah yeah, I got the hint. Just mind your own business like usual." Duplica said towards Gary.

"My god, you and Mickey are so alike, it's scary. But remember, you better watch your mouth." Gary said as a threat, but he then looked over at Richie when he called out for Mickey.

"Sooo, I've noticed that scar on your face has appeared again. What's up with that?" Richie asked Mickey.

Misty instantly covered her cheek and gave Richie a blank stare. "Ugggh yeah, as Gary puts it I got girly habits. Since I didn't want others to see or know about my scar, I apply a little bit of makeup everyday. The only time anyone would see it is after contact with water, why you ask all of a sudden?"

"Because Gary pointed out something that peeks my interests that concerns you and your supposedly cousin?" Richie asked in devious tone.

"And what is that Richie?" Misty asked him all skeptically.

Richie looked away from Mickey to shift his stare upon Misty. "Where's that nice little scar of yours, Misty?"

Duplica eyes widen a tiny bit. "What? Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

"I saw it yesterday up close at the poolside. You can't play dumb with me anymore, I know you've been covering it up. Because I've never seen the scar when you're working your shifts at Lil' Pandas'."

Duplica narrow her stare towards Richie; while Misty tried to keep a calm one. "Where are you getting at?"

Richie leans in a bit forwards and pointed back and forth at Misty and Mickey. "What I'm trying to say is that I think mine and Ash's theory about Misty and Mickey being the same person still might be right. And you happen to be someone else."

Duplica dropped her fork onto her plate and got up to walk over to Richie. She grabbed his napkin and dipped it in his glass of water to get it wet. She then wiped off the makeup on her cheek. After a good amount of rubbing, a scar finally appeared. Richie's eyes widen when he saw it, which gave Duplica the cue to throw the napkin at his chest.

"There! Are you happy now? There's your stupid proof that I have a scar, which also happens to be in the same place like Mickey's," Duplica turned around acting all angry to cause a believable scene for Richie and Ash. "Bad enough that I have to cover up my scar everyday, now I had to show it off to prove it?"

Misty leaned over towards Duplica to give her a hug. "It's ok Misty, remember it's only a small scar. Look on the brighter side, at least we match." Misty said in a settle tone. She and Duplica then looked over at Gary; who called Richie out.

"You know, you can be so inconsiderate. How can you bring up a thing like a scar on a girls face like that? If she had it covered up for a reason, its probably because she didn't want others to know about it." Gary said casually towards Richie.

"Hey, I was trying to prove a point—" Richie got cut off by Delia's clearing of her throat.

"Richie dear, even if it's to prove a point, a lot of girls are sensitive about that kind of stuff. Anyways I think you owe Misty an apology and after that, let's change the subject to a happier matter!"

After the apology, Delia managed to change it to another subject that everyone all started talking about. All expect for Gary, who just sat quietly finishing his plate of food that he didn't realized he missed so much of. A good amount of time went on by; Mr. Mime volunteered to help with his master on grabbing all the dirty dishes he could into the kitchen. The moment Delia grabbed Gary's set of dish; which end up being the last set, she looked down at him with at tiny smile.

"Gary, I know you'll be leaving soon but please next time stays a bit longer. That way we can catch up, there's so much I would love to hear about you besides what is said on the television. Got it, Mister?" Delia said with her motherly threatening smile and made her way over to the kitchen sink.

Before Gary could reply back, Ash jumped in the conversation. "What do you mean by leaving soon? Gary didn't you leave the academy yesterday and is now staying here in Pallet Town?"

Delia turned around at her spot from the kitchen. "Wait, is that true? You decided to come back and live here?"

Gary let out a very confused expression at the questions being thrown at him. "No? I'm still returning back to Viridian City in a bit. I came here to take May home and decided to visit a few people in town today. Where in the world did you get the idea that I wasn't coming back?"

Misty slammed her hands onto the table to get Gary's attention. "YOU, were the one that said you weren't coming back! And since you, Misty and I were had left on bad terms, I just I couldn't leave it like that. So that's why we're all here to get you back!"

"Wait, so this whole time all four of you guys thought I quit the academy and decided to move back here?" Gary asked with a smug look on his face.

Duplica; who was trying to calm Misty down at the same time, looked over at Gary. "Well duuuh, with a message like, I'm not coming back clearly indicates that person isn't coming back."

Gary starting laughing; this caught everyone off guard. "You took that sentence way beyond your head Mickey! That explains Mickey's groveling and Ash's obsession of wanting a battle all of a sudden. You guys crack me up. And I have to say, you two are almost made for each other." Gary said with a smirk, as he got up from his seat to give Delia hug. "Well thank you for lunch and just to clear my name, I was planning on coming here to visit you by myself so we could talk. But that will be for another time when I visit."

Delia hugged back tightly and quietly whispered only for Gary to hear. "Your welcome and remember, you're always welcome here and not alone where ever you go. Because those four behind you, I could tell were worried and do care about you. So please don't shut them out. Love you."

Gary pulled away with a smile and nodded. But quickly looked down at his hand when Delia placed his set of keys in it, he then turned to look over at Ash, Richie, Misty and Duplica. "I'm making my way back towards my car, if you want a ride back to Viridian City, you guys got five minutes to say your goodbyes to Mrs. K." Gary walked out of the dining room table with his belongings, leaving the others to quickly say their goodbyes to Delia.

**** Sometime Later in Gary's Convertible Car Pulling Up to the Oak's Mansion ****  


"Like I said earlier, if you want to come in to say your hi's and goodbye's do it quick. I got to get something from my room before we book it out of Pallet." Gary said quickly when he parked his car and then got out of it.

Everyone followed after Gary into the mansion and the moment they all entered in, everyone's eyes widen at the mess that had occurred inside. The mansion was clean and in place definitely in the morning. Gary called out for Professor Oak and May over one of the intercoms near the entrance door. And within seconds Professor Oak came running in first.

"Gary, you're finally here! You have to help me to stop this madness search!"

"Professor Oak, calm down. What in the world happen here? It seems like a Pidgeot's Twister hit this place."

"Oh you'll be surprise, all this damage is done by May and her Chansey. She's gone and turn this whole place upside down because she can't find her—"

"Gary!" May shouted when she finally made it around the corner. "I can't find my panda plushie you got me!"

"Are you serious? You ransacked this mansion because of a plushie? Just stop the madness because it's in my room at the moment."

"AHHH! Why is it in your room?" May shook Gary with her free arm; Professor Oak let out a sigh of relief and started heading back towards his lab when he bid a 'good-bye' to all.

"Because after you told me that you didn't like plushies, I felt like a useless and a jerk of a brother for getting you a plushie. So I was going to take it back with me to the dormitory and find you another side gift."

"Gosh, you are so clueless at times. It's true that I don't like plushies but don't you think that I would make an exception for you? Come on think about Gary, I've always kept and love all the things you've given me when growing up and a plushie would have been no different, especially when it's the first gift in a long time." May said in a pouting tone towards Gary to make him feel a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'll go get it since I have to grab some other belongings from there." Gary said, as he tried his best to make his way through the mess towards his room.

After May complained out loud about how she had wished and broke the privacy agreement between her and Gary; to avoid the mess, she finally snapped out of her zone when Ash called out for her. Hugs and greets were exchanged with one another, May apologized for missing him and the rest during their earlier visit. When she pulled away from Ash, she finally noticed that there was a 'Misty' and a 'Mickey' in front of her. She eyed the two but Mickey went in to hug her first and whispered in May's ear to expect a long text later from her. May nodded when she pulled away to give Misty a sly hug. And by the time she got done hugging Richie, Gary had made his way back.

"Here's your plushie," Gary handed over the panda to May. "Sooo would you like any help to clean up?"

"Oh no that's ok. It's about five ish and I know you guys got to head back to the Academy. Besides I got my trusty team to help with the clean up. I was the one who made this mess and I take full responsibility of my own actions. Anyways thank you for giving my panda back and when you get the chance, do give your big sis a call. And have a safe drive home." May said when she pulled Gary in for a goodbye hug.

"Thanks and I will try my best to drop a call or two when I get the chance. Take care and don't over work yourself."

Everyone bid goodbye to May again when Gary walked out the door. Everyone soon followed suit towards the car. Richie opened the passenger side door and flipped the seat forward to let Ash, Mickey and Misty to enter the backseats. Ash entered first and grabbed the box his mom had placed the egg in for him to take back to the academy, and then Mickey entered to take the middle seat. Duplica waited for Misty and Ash to buckle up first before entering in and about less than a minute she was in her seat buckled too. The moment when Gary heard the seat belt click from Richie's seat, he finally pulled out of the drive way to head towards the exit back to Viridian City.

Sometime during the forty-five minute drive everyone, but Gary, had fallen asleep. Casually from time to time he would look in his rear-view mirror to check on Misty and Duplica; who's using each other heads as pillow support, while Ash used the backseat headrest. What Gary didn't realize was that Richie wasn't really asleep; he was just resting his head against the window. And from time to time during his shifting, Richie would catch Gary; from the corner of his eyes, checking the rear-view mirror. Richie finally decided to stop play pretend.

"So I got a question, do you like Misty?" Richie asked quietly when he raised his head to look over at Gary.

Gary took a quick glimpse at Richie before returning his eyes back on the road. "What kind of question is that?"

"Come on Gary, it's not a rocket scientist question. A little kid would know the answer to that kind of question. It's a simple yes or a no. Which one is it?" Richie asked, as he looked in the backseat to see no movements from the sleeping bodies had occurred.

"It's none of your business." Gary replied back annoyingly.

"Heh, you do like her huh? You're avoiding the question." Richie said with a smirk.

"Just to wipe that smirk off your face and let that theory of yours go to your head. I'll admit I do like Misty, but in a friend kind of way. The only reason why I like her is probably because she was the first person in a decade that I ended up opening to. But then again, that goes to Mickey too." Gary said in a composed tone.

"So it seems like the B.F.F.s trouble makers managed to land a soft spot in the Lone Wolf's heart, eh?" Richie said looking away with a big grin on his face.

"I guess that's what it looks like."

"Do you think there could be possibly more between you and Misty?"

Gary instantly looked at Misty in the rear-view mirror and then right over at Richie with a serious expression. "Highly doubt it. She's like madly in love with that loser boy in the backseat. Besides the friend card, I see her as an annoying little sister that I didn't want and a pest that won't leave me alone when she's having boy issues. Believe it or not, there have been many times I've had to cheer her up because of Ashy-Boy."

"I see, but why doesn't she run to Mickey about it?"

"You know Mickey isn't always around, he always play the disappearing act on us and he does that on Misty from time to time too. And it oh-so-happens that I always happen to be there when Mickey's gone when Misty needs to talk."

"I guess that explains the times we keep on seeing the two of you together. Sooo quote on quote, being the brother figure you are to Misty, what would you do when Ash and Misty get together?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing really? Theeen how would you feel?"

"Richie, we're done talking. Just shut your mouth, so I can enjoy the remaining half an hour back to Viridian in peace before I kick you out of the car."

"Hah, roger that, I got the hint. Because knowing you, you would somehow kick me out of this car while still driving it."

Gary and Richie for the first time shared a laugh at Richie's statement because they both knew it's true. Meanwhile Ash had been pretending to be asleep at the beginning of the conversation, as he quietly and secretly looked over at Misty and Mickey.

'_See Richie nothing to worry about, he's just a brother figure. Like I said earlier, I'm more likely to fall for Misty before he does…' _Ash paused for a bit and stared at the back of Gary's head._ '…But now I'm curious Gary, how would you feel about me and Misty getting together?' _

* * *

**A/N: (3/22/13) REVISED VERSION**

A/N: ((10/10/10)) I am so sorry for the hella late update D: Those who has my dA would know about my updates in the last few month. But long story short, a lot of things came up with work and my convention for me to work on this chapter.

Anyways, I hope the chapter did some justice for the long wait ::sweatdrop:: heh, but thank you for all the last chapter and recent reviews. Very much love love for all your guys support and hope to still receive them :D

Let see, I believe we've finally hit the half way point or possibly a little pass half way point of the AFL series. So Egoshippers hang in there, there's still more twist and plots to come to keep AFL interesting ;3

If you go to my profile, there will be a link of a picture of AFL Duplica and Misty fanart. Well take care and I'll trying my best to start the next chappie :D Much lovelove and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	24. Who Gets to Keep the Egg?

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story **

**Warning: Minor swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18  
Duplica- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

Chapter 24: Who Gets to Keep the Egg?

On the Road of Route 1 – Inside of Gary's Car

"Before you shut that mouth of yours, I'm curious why you assumed Mickey was Misty?" Gary asked quietly; looking straight ahead at the road.

Richie looked over at Gary with a tiny smug on his face. "So curiosity can get to the Lone Wolf too eh?" Richie caught Gary's quick glare but a chuckle escaped. "—Heh, well I don't know about you but Mickey and Misty was never together when Ash and I saw them. It was always one of the two while the other was missing. So I thought it was suspicious, especially when Misty when sometime works at Lil' Pandas and Mickey has to go and visit her there but Mickey's nowhere to be found when we show up. And also we noticed Mickey's and Misty's habits were very much alike. But I guess seeing the two together finally together, they really are like twins."

"They may look like twins but really they're just more like crazy BFFs. And trust me, they're two completely different people when it comes down to it." Gary said with a tiny sneer.

"Heh, I guess I should take your word, from the sound of it, you've been around the two more then we have. But who knew the two would have a scar in the same spot. I seriously thought I got Mickey and Misty on it today at Mrs. Ketchum's when I saw Mickey's scar and not Misty—" Richie suddenly turned around towards the back seat when he heard a loud snort.

"Dude it's almost sound like you want me to be a girl. Sorry that my habits are girly half the time like Misty's." Misty said in an annoyed sleepy tone, while rubbing her eyes.

"Heh, sorry man I didn't mean it that way. So what all did you hear?" Richie asked quietly since Misty was still sleeping but he noticed Ash was slowly waking up too when he lift his head off the window.

"Somewhere along the line that Misty and I are two completely different people."

"Oh gotcha, well that's good…" Richie turned his head back straight forward. "…But now that you mention it, I got to admit I wouldn't mind seeing you dressing up like a girl though."

"You know I think I have to admit that I agree with Gary for once, Skirt Chaser is definitely a perfect nickname for you." Ash had to comment out loud.

Gary let out a snicker. "Well-well, look at that, your best friend called you out. Hah. If Mickey were to dress up as a girl are you going to jump him?"

A grin appeared on Ash's face. "Richie for your pride and urges, I'll make sure you won't attack Mickey."

Flustered was all over Richie's face as he looked at Gary and back towards Ash. "Duuuude! What in the world is going on? I'm being double teamed for the first time by Ash and Gary! Mickey helps a friend out."

Misty couldn't help but to laugh at Richie. "Help you and leave myself wide open to be attacked by a perv like you? Sorry you're on your oooowwwwn!"

"Maaan I can't win can I? When I mention that I want to see Mickey dress up as a girl, it wasn't supposed to be meant in a pervert way you guys. Geez, I was mentioning it because it's about our academy fundraiser that is coming up soon and since I'm vice-student prez for our year I have to think of a few candidates."

"Whaaaaaa? You're our vice student president representative for our class? I didn't know!" Mickey pretty much shouted out; but didn't wake up Duplica.

"Hahaha, why would you? I never mention about it to you. But yeah believe it or not, I am the class vice repetitive, I was nominated for it and I took it."

"I guess that does explain all those time when you were gone and busy. And here I thought it was because you went out on a date or two." Misty said teasingly.

"Hah, I guess I should have seen that one coming. But yeah most of the time when I'm gone, I'm with the class president and the secretary. But anyways I want to win this year so I'm suggesting you to be our class girl representative this year Mickey."

"Ugghh sorry Richie but I have to decline it. I really do not want to dress up like a girl."

"Dude Mickey, you can't bail out on our class and besides during our I Never game, you mentioned you used to dress up as a girl."

"Yeah it's true but it was more of a forced dress up. Richie I really do not want to be put on a showcase as a girl. It'll—"

"—It'll bring back real bad memories for Mickey..." Duplica said in a groggy tone, as she covered her yawn. "…My older sisters made sure to get their way. So needless to say, Mickey and I always get the crap end of the stick. You don't want poor Mickey to have a nervous breakdown in front of a lot of people now do you?"

"Alright then, just to avoid some horrible flashbacks, I'll make sure not to bring up your name. Shoot, Mickey was our best choice for our class too." Richie said out loud, looking straight ahead of him.

"Thanks Richie…" Misty flashed a peace sign towards Duplica as a 'thank you' and then suddenly leans in towards Ash's ear. "…Even though it was for less than a minute, how did it feel being on the same side as Gary for once?"

Ash let out a small smile at Mickey. "Nice for one because it brought back old memories."

Sometime Later In Front of the Academy

"Would you two hurry up with your good byes? I would like to be home by midnight!" Gary yelled from inside of his car at Misty and Duplica.

Duplica looked away and back at Misty with a smile. "I guess I shouldn't upset him or have him wait any longer huh?"

Misty returned the smile at Duplica before looking over at Gary. "Yeah, it's not every day you get a special personal invitation ride home. He must be in a good mood."

"Yeah but I think it's the gentleman in him." Duplica gave Misty a wink and then faced Ash and Richie. "Today was fun you two but lets not do this again for a long time. I like having Mickey to myself. So catch you two whenever at Lil' Panda's. Byebye!" Duplica gave a quick wave and jumped into the passenger side before Gary yells at her again.

Misty, Ash and Richie waved back to Misty; who was now hanging out her window waving until the car took a left turn and disappeared from their sights. Richie looked over at Ash and Mickey and excused himself first. Since he was already late for a class committee meeting, that was decided sometime during his visit in Pallet Town. After saying goodbye to Richie, Ash looked down at the egg and then at Mickey asking him what they should do about the egg situation. Misty pondered for a second and looked at her cell phone for the time. A smile appeared on her face when she notice they had a good amount of time before they had to returned back before the gates closes, she had suggested they should pay Brock a visit at his place.

Meanwhile in Gary's Car

"You should have asked Misty to come along, you know she would have. And that way you didn't have to ride back home alone." Duplica said bluntly while taking off the orange wig and undo the bun to release her blue hair.

"Please and ruin my peace and quiet ride home? No thanks I'm good with the current situation. Besides I'm the only one who got permission to be out pass curfew since the Principal Dean knew I had taken my sister back to Pallet."

Quickly tying up her hair into two ponytails, Duplica look over at Gary. "I see, your guys' academy sure do things differently compare to most others. But that does explain Viridian's being one of the best and toughest academies to get into. Heh, I still can't believe you let Misty stay around. Why is that?"

"Because she begged me to let her stay even though I was very close to turning her in and having her out of my life so I could have my own room again, but Umbreon stopped me. He took a liking to Misty real quick when she moved in and I can't help but spoil him, so I let Misty stayed afterwards. But of course with a price of doing my chores and other stuff."

"Heh and boooy let me tell you she hates doing cleaning chores. But I guess she'll do about anything for love. She has been crushing on Ash since like eight or so? He was her knight and shining armor that saved her from the bugs in Viridian Forest."

"Wait a minute, was she crying and lost in the middle of the forest?"

"Yeah she was, did Misty already tell you?" Duplica raised an eyebrow towards Gary.

"She told me that Ash was her childhood crush she has been searching for ten years and that's why she came to the academy. She never mention about Ash saving her around eight years old." Gary replied back.

"Then how did you know?"

Gary quickly glances over at Duplica for a second with a force smirk. "Let's just say Ash thought Misty was a boy at the time when he saved her. Hah, I guess once a tomboy is always a tomboy."

"She is known as the Tomboyish Mermaid back at Cerulean. But that's so funny that Ash thought Misty was a boy! Not too surprising though since she did dress like a boy when she was little, but it's all clear and makes since why Misty started growing out her hair now, hahaha."

"You didn't know the exact reason why she started growing out her hair?"

"Well when growing up Misty and I didn't live in the same city. But we always keep in touch and visited each other when we could. She was in training-mode to become one of the gym leaders of Cerulean. So during her training, she took off traveling by herself at the age nine or so to prove her sisters she can become strong and be a gym leader. Around age nine, Ditto and I was freelancing and raising money with our acts and plays at my parents' studio so we could own our theater house. Misty came across during one of my plays and she wanted to know more about my Ditto at the time so we hung out a bit longer after my show. And bam, before we knew it, we hit off…" Duplica said with a big smile on her face due to recalling hers and Misty's first meet up. "…Anyways somewhere along of age eleven, I managed to save up enough money to buy a place and Cerulean City is one of the best places for shows, that's where now I'm settled down at. Misty and I were inseparable until she left for Viridian's All-Boys Academy, that is." Duplica let out a force smile. "But it's alright, with me being the owner slash boss training a bunch of new actors and actresses, life have been pretty busy."

"Just for the record, your friend is crazy for doing this."

"Yeah but it's human nature, sometimes you do things for the person you like or care the most without realizing how crazy or dangerous it is…" Duplica let out a nervous scoff. "…With Misty's case I can't help but be afraid for her life, hahah, but she's a big-smart girl so I don't worry about her too much. Buuut if all fails, this B.F.F. always comes to the rescue."

"Yeah I can tell by today's action." Gary said heatedly implying the stunts she pulled on him.

"Heh, sorry? My girl comes first and I'll pull every trick I have in my bag to save her butt. Especially around Richie, my goodness I didn't know he has a sharp sense. But I totally one-up on him on my fake scar make-up disguise, hahah! The look on his face when I pretend to blow up in his face was priceless!"

"Got to admit, you got him good. I guess Misty doesn't call you the Queen of Disguises."

"Thanks annnnd you know how to get to Cerulean right?" Duplica asked in a tired tone.

Gary raised eyebrow at Duplica. "Of course I do, why you don't trust my direction senses?"

"No, it's just I'm about to pass out again for another nap. Staying up all night getting ready and getting all the details from Misty before coming straight to Pallet, has screwed up my sleeping pattern. So I apologize that I can't stay up to keep you company."

"Really it's alright. I'm use to it, so just take your nap already. Even with the shortcut, we got quite awhile to Cerulean." Gary looked over at Duplica to catch her letting out a yawn and slowly closing her eyes. And when he looked straight ahead at the road ahead of him, there was Viridian's Forest Route on the left but he took a right for the shortcut on Route 17 connecting to Route 16.

Meanwhile Back in Viridian City – Brock's Place

"If I remember correctly, the trainer has to happily-care and walk with it until it thinks it's ready to hatch." Brock said with a pondering expression when he got off the couch.

"Wooo, I knew we came to the right Breeder!" Misty shouted in excitement, but curiously watched Brock heading towards one of the closets.

"I never doubted you Mickey but I never thought Brock was also a Breeder." Ash also looked in the same direction where Brock was at.

Still searching in his closet, he knew he had to speak out loud. "I'm not an official Breeder yet. I still got lots to learn. As I'm about average but I want to be one of the best known Breeders there is."

"Really? You got me fooled. Hear I thought you were already an official Breeder since you instantly knew this egg is a Togepi." Ash stared down at the egg inside the box on the coffee table in front of him and Mickey.

Misty let out a smirk and leaned over towards Ash slightly covering her mouth. "Brock doesn't like to toot his own horn but he loves the compliments…" Misty pulled away and looked back over at Brock. "Yeah, yeah, but even being a so-call average Breeder, you know that every Kanto Gym Leaders knows how great of a Breeder you are compared to the gym leaders and most other Breeders. And you're always prepared for any situation."

Brock closed the closet door and gave Misty a smile. "You can read me like a book huh?" Brock walked back over to Misty and Ash with a clear cylinder that had a purple pillow cushion in it. "Here's an egg protector for the time being when you guys aren't holding Togepi."

Ash grabbed a hold of the holder. "Wow, thanks Brock. This would definitely come in handy. How much do you want this for?"

"You're welcome and don't worry about buying it off from me. It's been in the closet collecting dust. But if you want to return the favor, just bring Togepi around sometime after it hatches. I've always wanted to study a Togepi in person."

"You got a deal." Ash replied as he took the egg Togepi out of the box and carefully placed in the egg holder.

"So since you two mention that you both found it, who's keeping it?" Brock asked but before he was about to get an answer, his cell phone rang as he had to retrieve it from the kitchen. "Excuse me, I need to get that."

Misty and Ash looked at each other at the same time and wondered who was going to keep Togepi. Both asking the same time, the two just sat in their seat quietly and pondered. After five minutes of silence between the two, Ash come up with an idea of the two should take turn caring for it until it hatches on one of them. Misty agreed to the idea and suggests they should rock-paper-scissor for who gets the first night with the egg Togepi.

Later that Evening in Cerulean City – In Front of Duplica's House

"Thank you for the ride back Gary, you didn't have too. I would have been fine with taking a taxi or a bus back." Duplica gave Gary a thank you smile.

"Like I said before, it's not a big deal. I figure going home late on a bus or some taxi-creeper something could happen and if the worst scenario happens to you, Misty would blame herself. Because she asked you out here, get my drift?" Gary replied back strongly.

Duplica's smile grew bigger as she could tell Gary was thinking on her best friend's behalf. "Thank you, I can rest a bit calmer now knowing she's in good hands. Please do take good care of her. Bye-bye Gary…" Duplica turned around and took a few steps away from Gary's car before turning around for one last time. "…Oh and Gary if you happen to snatch Misty away from Ash, I'll totally approve of it."

Gary gave Duplica a perplex expression. "Hah, me and Misty? Yeeeah right, maybe when Kanto freezes over."

"Then I'll be ready to grab the jacket out from my closet when it starts freezing over." Duplica said with a smirk and give Gary a wink before turning her back against him.

Gary wasn't sure what to make of Duplica's comment, as all he could do was just quietly chuckle it off and waited for a bit for Duplica to enter her house before driving off.

Meanwhile Back in Viridian – Third Year's Dormitory – In Front of Dorm #210

"Ash, please make sure that you clear out your night table stand before you place the egg on it." Misty said in a worry tone.

"Mickey chill, you're acting like an overprotective mother. Don't worry, I'll make sure my side of the room is clean for the egg. Besides you should know that Pikachu over here…" Ash nodded his head toward his right shoulder where Pikachu perch after being released from the Pokeball. "…Will make sure of the egg's safely."

"Alright, alright I'll chillax. Sorry, it's just I don't want anything bad happening to it. We were lucky to find and rescue it in the first place."

"I know what you're trying to get at, but everything will be ok. Oh and since I didn't get the chance until now, I'm sorry for the suspicions about you and Misty being the same person." Ash gave Misty an apologetic stare.

"It's alright, I kind of forgot about it…" Misty paused and pondered if she should ask Ash one of the questions she's been dreading. "…Buuut what would you have done if we were the same person?"

"Now that I think about it, I honestly wouldn't know. But I guess we'll never know since you and Misty are indeed two separate people. Anyways, I'll catch you in class tomorrow. Don't over work yourself with the morning training."

"Yeah ok, thanks. Night." Misty said hasty and quickly made her way towards her room. Once Misty entered the dark room and closed the door behind her, she slowly slid down against. _'What am I going to do when that time comes? Is he going to hate me? Will he think of forgiving me? Gaaaah—' _Misty's thoughts were interrupted by Duplica's text alert.

'_Hey, just wanted to let you know that Lone Wolf left Cerulean not too long ago. He'll probably be back like in 2 hr ish? He knows a shortcut ;3 Anyways, it's time for bed, you take care and keep me posted about your boys ^.~ Love you!'_

"Boys? Normally she would just say Ash. But then again she did finally met Ash, Richie and Gary in person. Meh, whatever…"Misty then hit the reply button and typed up her reply.

'_Love you back and thanks again so much for the bailout girl ^w^ Will keep you posted indeed but for now you take care and nighty night ^.^' _After she got the message had went through, Misty then wrote up another text but this time to Gary.

On Route 16

To avoid any accident, like running over a wild Pokémon, Gary pulled off to the side of the road when his cell phone text alert went off a couple of time. Seeing 'Goober', he was somewhat not surprise to receive a text from her.

'_Don't know when you'll get/read this but come back home safely through the shortcut of yours. Thank you for taking Duplica home and thanks a bunch for the cover ups back in Pallet. BUT you're still such a jerk! Joking that you're not coming back! Seriously not cool :O I really thought you weren't coming back…Oh gosh I'm totally rambling. Sorry got a lot going on at the moment since we got back. But anyways jerk, I'll probably be asleep when you return but I just wanted to let you know there's a box on your study desk. It's a small apology snack for bailing out early on your White Day gift. Night.'_

"My god was she trying to max out the number of page text?" Gary asked out loud towards his phone annoyingly but was quickly replaced with amused smile when he thought of something to reply back.

'_Goober'_ Misty stared at her phone annoyingly. "Goober? That's all he replied back after I seriously wrote him a novel?"

'_Goober? Seriously? JERK, ASS, AGLGHFGFJNVA!' _Gary couldn't help to be amused at how short temper Misty could be, even in her text reply. He then decided to call Misty. After he heard the questionable 'hi', Gary let out a snicker. "Yes seriously, next time if you got a lot on your mind, just call. I'll listen to your pathetic Ashy-Boy's problem. So do you want to talk about it?"

"Umm how did know it's about Ash?"

"You gave it away in that damn novel text of yours. So do you want to talk about it? If not, I'll end this conversation so I can continue driving back to Viridian."

Misty let out a tiny smile at the fact that Gary read, replied and even called to check up on her. But she still let out a sigh. "No we're good. I was just making a big deal over something little. It'll probably die over by tomorrow or so. But thank you for your concern, as I should let you go. So you can come back home by midnight and Gary, come back safely."

"Heh, will do. I'll see you in the morning for our usual training. Night Goober."

"Night Lone Wolf." Misty tossed her cell onto her bed with a smile when Gary ended the call on his end, as she headed towards the bathroom to clean up before passing out for the night.

Four Days Later – Thursday Evening – Dorm Room #210

Misty looked up from her study book from Ash's bed, while holding the Togepi egg in her arms. "Hey what answers did you two put down on for question number twelve?"

Richie looked over at Mickey with a raised eyebrow. "Mickey you're only on question twelve? I'm on question thirty-four."

"Sorry, I'm just preoccupied with this Togepi egg. I really can't wait for it to hatch."

"Hah, well I can tell, you and Ash have been preoccupied with that egg every time you two trade off. I bet you Ash is ahead of you on the assignment…" Richie looked at Ash. "What number are you on Ash?"

Ash dazedly looked over at Richie. "What was the question?"

"I asked what question are you on. Surely way pass Mickey right?"

"Ummm I doubt it, Mickey's probably ahead of me I'm only on question seventeen."

"Dude Ash you're not that ahead of Mickey, he's only on question twelve. What's up? Why are you so dazed? It's not like you have the egg tonight." Richie stated putting down his pencil.

"Oh, it's not about the egg. My mind has been elsewhere." Ash replied slowly drifting back in his own little world, but was literally shaken out of it by Richie.

"Oh you so have to spill it Ash! What is this thing that is so occupying your mind that isn't the egg?" Richie gave Ash a hard noggin to the head.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Ash yelled while trying to get away from Richie's headlock but failed. "I'll tell you since you know that I hate the noggin!" Ash pulled away when the grip was loosen from his neck. "I was thinking about my date with Misty—"

"What date with Misty?" Misty asked surprisingly. "I would so been the first to know from her."

"It's true but she doesn't even know about it yet. I'm thinking of asking her on Saturday?"

"Reeeally? Why all of a sudden?" Misty asked trying to hide her excitement.

"Well the other day when Gary and I passed each other in the kitchen he gave me his oh-so friendly reminder about owing a debt to a certain redhead and walked off. And he was right, I still owe Misty a date and I shouldn't drag it out any longer. And I'll admit with the last few weeks Misty isn't as bad as it use to be when we first met. But I still don't know a whole lot about her, so I've been preoccupied of where I should take her on our date…" Ash looked straight at Mickey with a lost expression. "…Do you know where I should take her Mickey?"

"Oh with you, she'll be happy anywhere you take her. Oh man, that didn't come out right. I mean is any place is fine. Just being on a date-date with you is all that she wants the most…" Misty gave Ash a smile, as she then slowly packed her books into her bag. "…Anyways, I think the egg and I should head back to my room if I want to get some homework done."

"You're really leaving all of sudden? We all were doing just fine with our studies, well more me compared to you two." Richie said.

"I know, but I still think it'll be for the best. Besides if I don't get my assignment done, the Lone Wolf owes me one." Misty did a little white lie but it got the guys to believe her, as she then grabbed her bag with one of her hands, while the other held the egg.

Ash walked Mickey to the door and bid goodbye and before closing the door. He told Mickey not to tell Misty about the date because he wanted to ask her. Misty nodded her head and made her way back to her room. Not sure if the door was locked or not, she tried her luck to find out it was lock; indicating Gary was out and about. Finally unlocking the door with her set of keys, Misty hurried inside and closed the door behind her. After taking in a deep breath, she let out a squeal and happily twirled around the room with the egg. She kept on twirling in excitement due to the fact knowing Ash was finally going to ask her out. But she finally stopped in her track to give the egg a kiss and right when she pulled the egg away it started to glow.

"Whoa, it's glowing, that only means—" Before Misty could finish her sentence, the glowing had stopped to reveal the top of egg cracked and hatched into a live Togepi.

"Tooogepiii." The newly Pokémon cried quietly but quickly cheered happily on seeing its mother. "Togepiiii!"

Misty just stared at Togepi with wide eyes but quickly snapped out of it to squeal in excitement again. After her third wild twirl in the room, she finally stopped again and ran towards the door so she could run back to Ash's and Richie's room. Swing the door open; Gary happened to be on the other side of the doorway with keys in his hand; ready to unlock the door. The dumbfound look on Gary's face made her night even more but she then quickly held up Togepi an inch away from his face.

"The egg finally hatched into Togepi! Isn't he cute?"

Gary backed up a bit away from Togepi and Misty. "Congrats but you didn't need to shove him in my face like that. But from the looks of your action by swing the door hastily, you're running to Ashy-Boy to brag that you're its new owner huh?"

Misty yelled out 'bingo' to Gary and wasted no time taking off down the hallway towards the staircase. Misty knocked on the door when she reached it and waited for it to be open. Through the cracks, she saw it was Ash on the other side of door and when it was fully opened, she shoved Togepi in his face.

"No way the egg hatched with you? How did that happen?"

Misty gave Ash a big grin. "Yes it did! Well I was skipping and twirling around the bedroom once I entered in and then it started glowing and bam, here's Togepi. Isn't he cute Ash?"

"Yeah he is and I guess I should congratulate you on being its owner. But I got to be honest I wish that he would have hatched with me. But I know he's going to be in good hands. So what now?" Ash asked while gestured Mickey to come in.

"I was wondering if you would like to help me look up some more info about Togepi."

"We?" Ash gave Mickey a raised eyebrow.

"Well we both found him at the same time and such. But since I hang out here in your guy's room all the time why not we both take care of him for the time being? It'll be fun." Misty gave Ash a big grin and handed Togepi for Ash to hold.

"Well I can't complain with that. I wouldn't mind learning more about Togepi and maybe after the academy I can find myself one. But I guess first step is to feed him right?"

"Yeah, so why don't we go visit Brock and get something for the time being and you and I can go Pokey-food shopping tomorrow." Misty turned to go open the door.

"Why don't we go now? We still got time before the gates closes."

"I would love to buuut I have a feeling my homework might take a bit longer to finish a newborn Togepi."

"Oh, touché. Well lets get going to Brock's office." Ash followed Mickey with a cheery Togepi in his arms. "See you in a bit Richie."

"Bye Momma, bye Pappa! And whoever's the momma you two can decide on thaaaat!" Richie laughed out loud when he got two annoyed stares back at him before the door was shut.

Later that Evening – Dorm Room #310

Gary stepped out of the bathroom to see Misty in the middling of dive to the floor to catch Topepi; which had decided to jump off when playing with Umbreon. "Nice save. But geez, I go to the bathroom with our desks all clean and organized and come back it being hit by a Whirlwind attack from a Beautifly." Gary pointed at the pile of papers and books scattered on the desks and floor.

Misty still on her back with Togepi in her arms, looked up at Gary with a pitiable smile. "Sorry, I took my eye off of Togepi for less a minute so I could read the next question. And I guess he got waaay excited with Umbreon and bam, mess everywhere."

"I'll let it slid for awhile. Only because Togepi is still a curious baby and I know Umbreon is at fault too, he gets excited when there's a new member around. And beside I know for sure Togepi wasn't the one to knock down those books." Gary sat down at the edge of his bed, ignoring the mess on his side of the room. "Umbreon calm down, you've done enough damage for tonight. Now, can I trust you to be good for the rest of the night while you're still up?"

"Ummmbreeee." Umbreon licked Gary's cheek and ran over to Misty and Togepi.

Misty watched Gary flipping covers over himself, as she couldn't help but wonder if he was alright. And there was a way she could tell. "Sooo do you want me to clean up the mess now or can I do it later when I feel like it?"

"I don't care, do it whenever you feel like it." Gary replied weary, with his back facing Misty.

The fact that Gary didn't want her to clean up right away; she knew something was up, as she placed Togepi on her bed next to Umbreon to guard. While she quietly went up next to Gary's bed and place her hand on his forehead. "Mmm, you seem fine, so you're not sick."

Startled at Misty's action, Gary turned onto his back to look up at Misty. "Who said I was sick in the first place?"

"Well I thought you were coming down with something? You would have jumped at my throat to have this place cleaned up in an instant." Misty placed her hands on her hips and gave Gary a cocky smirk because both of them knew she was right.

"You're right about that but really it's nothing. I just don't have the energy to care at the moment."

Misty sat down at the edge of Gary's bed and leaned towards him. "Is that all? There has to be something else. Come on you can tell me. Maybe I can help?"

Gary let out a snicker. "Pfft, like a twerp like you can help."

"So there is something! Come on, spill it or else!" Misty then suddenly threw Gary's cover off of him and started tickling his bare sides.

Gary wasn't ticklish but he hates being tickled, as he then grabbed a hold of Misty's wrists. "What's the point of saying _or else_ when you're going to do it."

"I don't know? It's to catch you off guard?" Misty managed to pull away from Gary's hold and pulled his pillow from underneath. She then stuck out her tongue playfully at Gary's displeased stare.

"You think you're just so funny don't you?" Gary sat upwards and wrapped his arm around Misty's stomach, pulling her down towards his bed and started tickling her sides. "I'm not ticklish but I know you are!"

Misty pleaded in between her laughing fits for Gary to stop tickling her but the tickling still kept on coming, which then left her no choice but to kick and squirm around for an escape. But Gary had caught on, as he playfully pinned her down with his left side onto her stomach and held her wrists down to the bed with his hands.

"Mercy?"

"Fine mercy!" Misty shouted and felt all of Gary's weight lifted off of her. But the moment Gary sat upright, Misty tackled him onto his back. "You really think I'll back down that easily! Hah! I just needed you be off guard again so I can get you!"

Gary stared up at Misty and let out a defeat smile at her. "You're the one that lets your guard down for attacks."

Misty pulled away with a raised eyebrow, not realizing the situation they were just in. "What do you mean by that?"

A sigh escaped from Gary's mouth. "Nothing. Just like nothing is wrong with me ok? I just got a lot of things on my mind. And hate to admit it but my Goober roommate is rubbing off on me, as I'm just sleep on it and let it blow over tomorrow."

"Hah oook, as long as it's not eating you up inside by not talking about it. But remember you don't always have to talk to Umbreon, I'm here too." Misty said as she lightly tossed Gary's pillow onto his face before she got off the bed. She a smile appeared when she saw Togepi all curled up next to Umbreon asleep. "Look at you sleeping like an angel. I hope you're less of a trouble maker when Uncle Brock watches you until classes are over…" Misty lightly poked Togepi before pulling away. "…I guess this is the best time to clean up. Oh and Gary, I'll turn off the room light in a second when I turn on my desk lap kay?"

After had heard Gary's 'yeah' grunt, Misty turned off the bedroom light and started cleaning in her area first. Gary was back under covers like nothing had happened, as his back was facing against Misty's direction again. But a quiet sign escaped when he closed his eyes shut.

'_Even if I wanted to talk to you, how can I if you don't get yourself busted first? For your sake Misty, let's just hope the rumors aren't true with the First Years' pick. But I guess we'll find out tomorrow.' _

Next Day – Friday – Third Years' Classroom

"Alright classmates, Professor Aerith and Professor Zack have officially announced that starting today, and the next two Fridays is our time to plan out and discuss this year's charity auction." President Leo of the Third Years said in front of the classroom. He then looked over at Richie and the class secretary, Lex so they can take over in a few minutes. "The official date for the Academy's Fundraiser Event will be the first Saturday of April. Also we were told by Principal Dean that Third Years are and have been in charge of duties and set ups for the academy's fundraiser, which explains why the Third Years were all stressed out and mean towards us last year. But anyways Lex has the list of what has to be done. But I'm going to pass this onto Richie first before we get to Lex."

"Yo classmates! You all know how much I want us to win this year's right? Not only it is bragging rights, the Class who wins it also gets a surprise treat bonus. We all know that I won it for our First Year…" Richie grabbed a cardboard poster of him as 'Rikki' behind the desk and placed it on the whiteboard. "…But let not talk about last year's fundraiser." Richie then grabbed another cardboard poster that had a picture of 'Ashley', as he eyed Ash with a smirk.

"Har-Har, sorry I lost it for us last year. It's in the past, can we just move on with it Richie?" Ash asked out loud sarcastically.

"Haha sure thing Ashley…" Richie placed both his hands on the front desk and lean forward. "Anyways from what I heard through the grapevines if the Third Years win it, the bonus surprise is extra special. So here are my three choices who should be our Third Year Girl, are Damon, Terry, and Sam—"

"Wait a second, what about Mickey?" Matt asked out loud eyeing Richie. "We may have some rough disagreements between us but I'm with you on wanting to win this year. Your three choices are good but I think Mickey would be the best choice for our girl."

"Sorry but—"

"Richie you'll definitely be sorry if Mickey isn't on the black list because from a reliable source I know a fact that the First Years pick is Gerogio. We all know he's a for sure win once the make-up and outfit are applied on with that baby face of his." Matt said out loud, as the other classmates started to agree. "See, even the other classmates are agreeing with me and I'm the rich-douche who they don't care for Vice-Prez. Besides it's the whole class that gets to vote who will be the girl anyways."

"Yeah true, but they have to be nominate by us first and I didn't—" Richie was once cut off by Matt's scoff.

"Well since you're only Vice, Student-Body Prez Leo cans override you…" Matt replied with an arrogant smirk at Richie but then looked over at Leo. "…So how about it Prez, lets add Mickey to the oh-so-wonderful black list."

"I guess I have no choice but to add Mickey on the list since the other classmates are getting rowdy about it." Leo said to Richie; who had a troubled look.

Mickey got everyone's attention when she stood up slamming her hands on her desk. "I can't do it! Please take me off the nomination list. I'll do double the amount of work off the work list. Just don't make me a candidate please."

"Sorry Mickey, once you're on the black list you just have to roll with it. You just have to hope you're not the number one pick." Leo said.

"There's a reason why Mickey doesn't want to do it, so can't we make an acceptation this time and not have him on the list?" Ash asked out loud.

Matt let out a victory laugh and turned around to look at Mickey and Ash. "Hah, I don't think you guys can win this battle. No one does when it comes to the fundraiser. You of all people should know that, first it was Richie and then you and knowing your guys' luck, it'll be Mickey this year…" Matt then stared at Mickey with a smirk. "…And Mickey with you having the same face as your famous cousin Misty, we're definitely going to win it this year."

"F my luck. I'm a goner." Misty said quietly when she fell back down in her chair.

After had heard Misty's defeated whisper Gary finally looked away from the window and eyed Misty. A low sigh escaped his mouth mainly because he had a feeling that Misty would be thrown in the pool by someone else if the Gerogio rumors were true.

"Just take him off the list, he already lost most of his dignity when pleading like a pathetic fool to you guys." Gary said in settle tone, while looking down at his PokeDex. He didn't realize the comment he just said made an impact among the other classmates, since he has never spoken up before during the last two fundraisers. Especially when it came to the candidates, as there were a lot of mummers and looks towards Gary.

Matt let out a chuckle towards Gary; as the both exchanged intense stares. "Lone Wolf actually spoke up for once. But do you really think we're just going to drop Mickey off the list? He's already a shoe-in for the role. There isn't another person who would be better and or can replace Mickey."

Gary closed his PokeDex and casually leaned back in his chair. "I guess you're right about one thing Matt, you are a douche…" Gary gave Matt a cocky smirk. "…But just to prove you wrong, there is another person who can replace Mickey and the three other candidates. And even you probably can't disagree either—"

Matt didn't care if his classmates could see the irritation all over his face when he gridded his teeth. "Just because I'm the rich kid with the high-status reputation compared to all of you, I bet seeing me as a girl would be the best humiliation huh?"

"Who said it was you? The person I was referring is me. I'll be the Class Girl this year." Gary replied in a serious tone, which got most of the classmates in an uproar by his proposal. As some couldn't help themselves and questioned quietly if it was a joke or not and while some others; Misty, Ash, Richie, Derek and Luke were clearly shocked and speechless like a Deer caught in a pair of headlights.

* * *

A/N: ((12/14/10)) – Wooo, here we go with another drama arc. But aww day by day Gary's opening up and becoming softer towards Misty, kekeke ;3 But Ashy-Boy is kinda having a second look at Misty, ooooo XD Haha well I hope you all like this chapter.

Oh and those who are interested, if you go to my profile page, there will be a link of my newest chapter fanart scene of Richie posting a picture of Rikki and Ashley, kekeke ;3

Very much lovies and thankies for the last reviews and supports to keep me going you all! As I'm gonna try my best for ch25 after x-mas is over during the slow month of returns XD

Oh by new years day or new years' week, be on the lookout for a Oneshot Songfic titled "Like It's Her Birthday" by me ;D As I hope to hear what you guys thought of it if you read it.

Well that's about it, happy holidays and much lovelove! Until next time ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko =^-^=


	25. The Promised Date

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story **

**Warning: Minor swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

Chapter 25: The Promised Date

Third Years' Classroom

Matt smiled at Gary's serious expression. Even though he could have ended their feud by accepting the proposal, he wanted to make things a bit more interesting. "Seeing you dressed up as a girl would be awesome. But I want to win and you being the class girl won't win us first place."

"What, you don't think I can win it for our class?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

A bigger smile appeared on Matt's face. "Look at you, your body is no where slim or slender like Mickey's or even a quarter of the classmates in here. Your body frame is all muscular. Do you really think you can win? I don't know how you can pull it off, especially going against Georgio."

"At this point it doesn't matter if I win it or not. All that matters is that I volunteered to be the class girl. And if I remember correctly in the past two years, if someone volunteers for it willingly they are automatically it." Gary replied back.

Matt slouched in his chair and acted like he didn't give a damn. "It's true that you're automatically the class girl now. But you're avoiding the question, so that means you already know you won't win it for us," Matt caught the glare from Gary, as he knew he was very close on getting Gary to take the bait. "Let's do a side wager, if you're man enough that is—"

Pride took over instantly before he could let Matt explain the wager proposals. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I know I'll win so I accept the wager before hearing it."

'_Got him,' _Matt thought to himself. "Since you agreed before hearing the proposals you have no say it in. So if you win I'll be your personal lackey for a weekend. But if you lose, I get to torment Mickey for a day. Annnnd I think I'll strip him down in front of everyone and dress him up as a girl."

Ash's curious stare became more of a confused one at Matt. "Why are you dragging Mickey in this? Isn't this between you and Gary? Shouldn't the tormenting be towards Gary?"

Matt smiled at Ash. "Yes and no, but if I torment Mickey, not only it'll tick Gary off, but you and Richie as well. I've notices you guys have been defending him like he's hiding something."

"There's nothing to hide, Mickey's a good guy that we don't want douche bags like you to mess with," Ash hissed back. "Besides none of us will agre—" Ash stopped midway when Mickey had called out his name.

"It's alright. I know Gary will win." Misty said in a confident tone. But deep down she also couldn't help feel a bit worry of the 'what if' possibility. She quickly looked over at Gary with a smirk. "Crush him."

Gary gave Misty a quick understanding nod and looks straight back at Matt. "About three weeks from now prepare to be my lackey." Gary got up grabbing his belongings and headed towards the front of the classroom. He stopped in front of Richie. "I'm leaving now, give all my list duties and whatever info to Mickey." Gary then made his way towards the door.

President Leo called out for Gary's attention. "Wait we're not done yet. We still—"

Richie held his hand up in Leo's face to stop him. "Don't even bother. He's the type that doesn't like to sit around and waste time on things when he knows there's stuff to do. Anyways let's get the remaining show on the road so we can get out of here and have an early start on our weekend. Lex, please take it away with the list of duties everyone will be assigned to."

An Hour Later – Dorm Room #320

With Togepi in one of her arms, Misty opened the door with her other and quickly entered into the bedroom. Seeing Gary straight ahead of her at his study desk, she let out a sigh after closing the door behind her. With Umbreon's alertness of being excited, Gary turned around as the two just stared at each other. Misty made the first move by clearing her throat.

"Thank you so much for covering for me Gary. I didn't expect it, you would have been the last person who would want to be dressed up and display like that." Misty took a seat at the edge of her bed and placed Togepi toward the middle with Umbreon.

"With the look you had on her face in the classroom, it's kind of hard to ignore. So you owe me big time." Gary replied in a serious tone.

"Gotcha, what do I have to do this time to be in the clear with you?"

"The day of the auction fundraiser, you're buying me."

"Wait what? That means we'll be on a date!"

Gary gave Misty a glare. "You idiot, just because you bid on us for a date, it doesn't mean we HAVE to go on the date. Once the bidder wins the person, it's the winner's choice on how and where they want to go throughout the whole day. So I don't care how much it takes, you better be the winner when they auction me. Because I am not going out on a date with one of those crazy fan girls, you're more than enough to turn my life upside down already."

"Oh Gary you're such a genius! I'll make sure I have enough cash on me. So for the past two years, what were the average winning bids?"

"It really depends on the person, the most I remember was a thousand and something."

"Holy crap, a thousand just for a freaking date?" Misty yelled out loud; close to throwing hers and Gary's paper sheet that had the duties on it into the air.

"Yeah tell me about it…" Gary grabbed both sheets of paper out of Misty's hand and turned away to check them out. "…That's the crazy power of a fan girl and that is why I'm making you buy me. After you win, you'll be escort to the back to meet the one you bid on and after they change back into their regular clothes, the 'date' starts…" Gary pause a bit to grab a pen so he could write on both paper sheets. "…So we'll walk around for a bit inside the school and when we think its all clear, we'll split up. I'll be in the bedroom for the remaining day." Gary turned back around and handed Misty her sheet.

Misty grabbed the paper but didn't bother looking at it just yet. "Alright, that sounds like a good plan. But can I ask, besides the obviously of Matt being a douche-bag, why do you and him hate each other so much?"

"Hah, I guess you haven't heard about it, besides me beating his ass in front of everyone during First Year, we were rivals for a couple of years when traveling."

"You guys traveled together?"

"Hell no, we just happen to always run paths with each other and joined in the same tournaments and let just say he was always second runner up. And at this rate he'll always will." Gary turned away with a smirk on his face.

"That explains the feud between you two. Anyways Gary thanks a lot. You don't know how much you saved me from being exposed."

"I guess I'm not ready to see your goober ass gone yet. I still want to see how many more ways you can mess up when trying to grab a hold of Ashy's heart."

"Oh hah-hah, very funny! For your information, it's improving."

"How so?"

"Not going to tell you! You're just going to have to wait until it happens. But anyways back to business. Since I am part of the wager and I definitely cannot afford of losing, I told Richie that I'll be the one who's going to help you get ready before you're out on stage. You know since I do know a few tricks of disguises myself." Misty stuck out her tongue playfully and then finally looked down at her sheet. After glancing at it, she raised an eyebrow towards Gary. "Why are most of my duties crossed out and some are written in?"

"Since you couldn't tell by just looking at it, I gave you the easy and light duties while I took the heavier load ones, it'll be a lot easier and quicker if we did it this way. Don't worry, I left the groups one that has Ashy in it. We have about two weeks to get ready, but we need to have everything all set up and done the day before the academy's annual auction fundraiser. Just like you, I can't afford you throwing out your back or having heavy stuff drop on you for you to be out cold and not being there for the auction."

"Oooh, thanks I guess. So speaking of me being at the auction, how am I supposed to pull it off being there without being caught or have the classmates notice that Mickey's gone?"

"I don't know and I don't care. That's usually more of your department isn't it? You always seems be a head of the game of yours," Gary got up from his chair, grabbing his personal belongings and his duties list. "You might want to keep an eye on Togepi because Umbreon and I are leaving now. You know how much he loves running after us when he's on the bed."

Umbreon jumped off Misty's bed and walked along side with his master, as Gary waved goodbye. Misty's 'bye' reached Gary before he disappeared through the door, as she then grabbed a hold of Togepi and twirled him around.

"Gary is an awesome friend isn't he? Thanks to him, I got to say a bit longer to be close with 'daddy', as Richie puts it. Hehehe!" She then fell backwards onto her bed with Togepi held upwards in the air. "But I've notices that you've been really rowdy with Ash but pretty calm with Gary, I wonder why? Oh well, in a way it'll works towards my advantage."

Later that Evening – Dorm Room #320

"Welcome back Gar—Geez, you're a total mess! It looks like you fell through a big hole that a Dugtrio dug."

Gary glared at Misty as he closed the door behind him. "Close enough to that scenario. Derek, Luke and I were patching up some holes on the main battlefield. When we told Umbreon, Espeon and Vaporeon that they could take their breaks first, they decided to mess with us. So Umbreon and Espeon tackled us in a hole and Vaporeon drenched us." Gary stripped his shirt before grabbing a set of cleans clothes to take to the bathroom.

"Hahaha! I wish I was there to see it. I guess there's always next time—" Misty stopped when she felt the vibration from her phone, as she quickly pulled it out from her pocket in excitement. She didn't notice the raised eyebrow from Gary when he had noticed that it wasn't her usual phone. Misty let it vibrate one more time since she had to clear her throat to her regular girl tone. "Hello Ash, it's a surprise to receive a call from you. Is there something wrong with Mickey?"

Gary caught the big goofy smile on Misty's face which got him curious where the phone call was heading. He was about to just stand by and watch in peace with Umbreon, but Togepi walked over to him and called out to him. He had no choice but to pick up the little egg pokemon while listening in Misty's conversation.

"—So nothing is wrong with Mickey you say? Then what's with the call?" Misty asked.

Ash on the other side of the cell phone let out a tiny chuckle when he rested his back against his bedroom wall. "I'm calling to ask you if you were available tomorrow for that date of ours I promised you."

"A date with you tomorrow?" Misty asks uncertainly towards Ash but in front of Gary she was smiling like crazy.

Ash couldn't help to let out another chuckle at Misty's reply. "Yes a date with me tomorrow. Or do we need to reschedule?"

"Oh no! Tomorrow will be good! Umm you don't mind if we meet at Lil' Pandas' first do you?"

"Nope, I don't mind at all. And I hope you don't mind that we're going to wing the date."

Misty let out a smile because of Ash's comment since she knew it's been tough on him. "We'll just go with the flow. I'm just happy that I get to be with you."

"Heh, that's what Mickey said a few days ago. You two do think alike. Well when do you want to meet?"

"Can I get back to you on that? I have to figure some stuff out and I'll send you a text?"

"Sure not a problem, I'll talk to you later than. Bye Misty."

"Bye-bye Ash." Misty pressed the 'end call' and looked over at Gary with a big smile. "Guess who finally got a date tomorrow!"

"Mmmmm, is it the dorky goober in front of me?" Gary asked sarcastically and beside the fact his pants we're dirty he decided to take a seat on his bed. As he then placed Togepi down next to him. "So that's the improvement you were talking about earlier, well congrats on finally getting that date."

Misty sat down on her bed facing right across of Gary. "Well it was kind of thanks to you in a way. I was told that you went up to him told him to man-up on his date. So thanks. Even if it was a debt, you got him to do it."

"It was nothing. If you don't push him, he'll forget it or just won't do it. Trust me, I've dealt with it many times when we were kids."

"I see, well thanks for the push. Buuuuuuut."

"But what?" Gary gave Misty an unpleasant stare.

"There's an issue for tomorrow's date. I can't take Togepi…" Misty pointed at Togepi; who's playfully head butting Gary's arm. "…Since he belongs to Mickey. So I need a BIG favor from you, could you watch him for me?"

"No. Haven't I done a lot for you already? Now you want me to babysit? I do have my own things to do."

"But Gaaary! Pretty pleeeease? I can't take him and he's just not ready to go in his pokeball yet. Besides he's so well behaved with you!"

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not, he's semi-well behaved with Ash but mostly rowdy with him. The next closest person he'll behave for is Brock. But he's way to busy taking care of the students' pokemon with Nurse Joy. Pretty please Gary? Look how happy and playful he is with you right now." Misty couldn't help but smile at the fact Togepi cheering in joy while hugging Gary's hand.

Gary looked down at Togepi and over at Umbreon; who nudged his head against his knee. Gary rubbed Umbreon's head with his other hand and let a smile. "You have been taking her side way too much lately. But if you're willing to use your free day to watch Togepi with me then Mickey owes you big." Gary eyed Misty as a hint.

Misty didn't say anything when she pushed herself off her bed and tackled Gary with a hug. Causing the two to lose balance and lead her being on top of him. "Thank you so much Gary! You are a life saver again!" Misty didn't think too much of the current position the two were in, as she pulled away from Gary to give Umbreon her thanks with a tight hug. "Thank you so-so much Umbreon! You're the best for giving up your free day for me. You are going to get a very special treat tomorrow night! But first I sooo giving you another strawberry bath after you're oh-so awesome master of yours takes his shower." Misty looked up at Gary and tugged at his dirty pants. "Hurry it up and take your shower."

"Now you're throwing out demands?" Gary handed Togepi to Misty and got onto his feet. He then noticed Misty placed Togepi down next to Umbreon as she too got onto her feet to see her stripping the top covers of his bed. "What are you doing?"

Bundling the cover into a ball in her arms, Misty let out a cheerful smile. "Well if you haven't noticed, you got your covers dirty and so I'm taking it down the laundry room to get it wash. And since those pants of yours are dirty too, I need you to take them off."

Gary let out a smirk at Misty's good mood, as he couldn't help but to tease her. "Next time if you want to see me pants less, all you need to ask. You don't need an excuse."

Misty who was keeping an eye on Togepi and Umbreon, quickly looked at Gary all flustered. "That's not what I meant Gary! I mean I want your pants off is becaus—Gary take your pants off in the bathroom!" Misty shouted when she turned her head away, pointing at the bathroom door.

Gary only had his pants button undone when he stopped, as he let out a laugh. He ruffled up Misty's hair when he walked pass her. "It's not like you haven't seen me in my boxers from time to time anyways. But the pants will be on the other side of the door in a few minutes when I get in there."

"Gosh whatever! I know it's nothing new of your being in your boxers but when you say or pull stunts like that, I just don't know if you're being serious or just messing with me! You have a weird and hard sense of humor to understand most of the time F.Y.I."

"Yeeeah, yeaaah, and that is why it's so easy to mess with you."

"Bleeeh!" Misty stuck out her tongue but quickly pulled it back in her mouth. "Oh! So will you be able to take Togepi in the morning like eight or nine-ish until whenever I return?"

"Yeah sure, just let me have my peace and quiet after I get out of the shower and we got a deal."

"Yes Sir Lone Wolf!" Misty playfully saluted at Gary. "Oh and before I forget, I'm going to text you my other cell phone that belongs to 'Cousin Misty'. That way if you need to contact me, use that number if you have to call since I'm turning off my main one."

"Kay, just make me a list of instructions. Because the moment I step out of the bathroom, you're not to bother me, got it." Gary then closed the bathroom door behind him.

Misty didn't even get a chance to reply back, as she just turned her attention to Togepi and Umbreon. She let out a long sigh because she realized every single time when Gary disappears into the bathroom, the two and sometime three; Poliwhirl, becomes really rowdy. But that didn't bother her as much since her mind was elsewhere about her date. While waiting for Gary's remaining dirty clothes to be toss out, Misty decided to send a text to Ash so they could discuss the time of their date for tomorrow.

Next Day – Saturday Morning 9 o' Clock

When Misty reached the backdoor of Lil' Pandas', she entered in the code and quietly made her way towards Lili's and Lonnie's office. Out of respect of one's room or office, she knocked on the door first to make sure if anyone was in there or not. When she heard no reply from the other side, she made her way into the office and head straight to the bathroom to change into her 'Misty' disguise. When she finally stepped out of the bathroom, she walked into a frantic Lili and a few of her other co-workers; Tashie Shadow, Caffenineninja and Elizabeth Aaron-Rihu.

"Hey what's wrong?" Misty asked out loud to get their attention.

Lili turned to finally realize Misty was in the office. "Misty? Oh my gosh MISTY! I need your help! I know you're not working but the fact that you're here at this very moment is a sign that Lady-Lucky is on my side. Would you please help a chicka out?"

"Uhh-I'm here because Ash finally asked me out on a date. And he's probably out in the café lounge already since I ran here late."

Lili grabbed a hold of Misty's hands in excitement. "Oh wow! I'm so happy for you that Ashy has finally asked you out on a date! Even though I think Gary would be a better match." Lili said the sentence quietly but Misty still heard.

"Lili, you're just saying that because you're being bias and you like Gary more than Ash huh?"

"You know your boss pretty well don't you? Hahaha anyways, I'll only take a tiny bit of your time? I'll go talk to Ashy and bribe him or something to make up for the lateness. It'll be a win-win situation, as the reason why you were late was because of me. I really need you. Lily Lighting suddenly came down with a cold and cannot be here this morning to model."

"Wait, hold on, I'm just modeling?"

"Yes, you'll be wearing Lily's outfit since you two are about the same size. Anyways you'll be modeling in front of two old friends of mine and your oldest sister Daisy. First one will be an artist; who'll draw quick chibi portraits of all the models, she goes by Chuu Oneluckystar and the other is Dafne Crackingvoices, who's a fashion critique for one of the top known foreign magazines. So she's the one that we need to impress—"

"Lili, no need to explain anymore, I'll do it."

"Reeally? You are such a lifesaver!" Lili bear-hugged Misty.

"You've helped me out in a lot of situations. So this is the least I could do to return the favor. So who's all modeling and where am I supposed to get ready at?"

"Oh right, give me a minute," Lili pressed down on her headset microphone. "Silveeer, oh Silver-Hedgehooog. I need you to come to my office and take Misty to the changing room, she's replacing Lily and we should be able to start our fashion show in thirty minutes. Got it?"

From the other end of one of the many microphones. "Got it Lili. I'll be there in less than a minute."

"Thanks," Lili turned to her three other employees and handed them each a piece of paper. On each one of their papers had a list of duties what needed to get done before and during backstage with the other co-workers that were in the mini fashion show. She then looked over at Misty. "Thanks again and I'll head out to the café lounge and tell Ash the situation.

Misty nodded, as she watched everyone slowly made their way out of Lili's and Lonnie's office, while she waited for Silver to get her.

Sometime later – In the Banquet Room

Ten minutes into the mini fashion show, Misty watched Jaymie; dressed up as a Vaporeon, in a pair of blue shorts and a hoodie jacket with a tail attached to it, walk passed Ayo Kitty the Skitty returning backstage. Jaymie flashed his dashing smile at Misty encouraging her she'll do fine. Misty mouthed 'thank you' to him before was completely off the backstage, heading towards the changing stalls. A dreadful sigh escaped from her mouth as she watches on Ayo, twirled in a tan skirt and then slyly dusty her pink jacket during her pose. It wasn't the fact she was nervous in front of Dafne and Chuu, it was more embarrassing when knowing a lot of the morning regulars we're watching the show and one of them is Ash. But after telling herself that she has dressed up as a mermaid in front of thousands of fans back at her family's gym, her current outfit was nothing compared to that. When she heard Amira Tima called out her name, she stepped out into the spotlight with confidences to show off the Goldeen outfit. A green gem; placed at the middle of her chest, went nicely against the solid white bodysuit, as it sparkled in the light. But it was no match to the white and red-orange ballroom dress like tail that sparkled like a diamond mine at every step Misty took. When passing Ayo, Misty was fine and dandy until she reached at the end of the runway when she noticed Ash eyeing her intensely.

"That's a pretty cute outfit Misty!" Ash let out a smile, as he could see the blush on Misty's cheek.

Misty just smiled and quickly tossed her hair behind her shoulders as her signature pose. Quickly turning around and heading back down the runway. She took a quick look at Zoraidaz, when passing her and couldn't help but smile at her Shiny Umbreon outfit with a pair of capri pants and a fitted black tank that had blue circles rings in the right places.

Finally off the stage and changed back into a fitted top and a pair of shorts, Misty quietly made her way where Ash sat during the fashion show. Before getting the chance to tap his shoulders to get his attention, Ash had already turned around with a tiny smile. For he had already saw her coming out the corner of his eyes, as he got up from his seat and pointed towards the main exit entrance. Misty nodded as she followed right behind Ash, where he then took her towards the café lounge to his and Richie's regular table. The two took a seat across of each other and stared at one another for a good ten second until Crissytje one of the waitresses showed up.

"Hi, what would the two cute couple like to order?" Crissytje said with a big smile when eyeing Misty; who was trying to hide her giddiness.

Ash held out a voucher for Crissytje to take. "We'll just go with this lunch for two combo package that is offered on this voucher."

"Alright then, but what would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a lemonade and Misty what would you like to drink?"

Misty didn't answer right away for she was wondering what vouchers Lili ended up giving away. "I guess I'll have a strawberry lemonade please." Misty replied and then looked over at Ash when their waitress left the table. "You had a voucher lunch for two combo?"

"Oh yeah, hah, Lili gave me a bunch of free vouchers to make up stealing you for her fashion show. I told her I was fine with receiving nothing but she insisted to take something as a reward…" Ash pulled out all the voucher coupons from his jacket pocket and placed it on the table. "…But the vouchers are only usable for couples."

Misty couldn't help herself and let out a tiny giggle to herself at what her boss did for her. The package that was given to Ash was what the first place couple would have received during Lili's and Lonnie's random couple events. "I guess you don't have to worry what to do now for our date huh?"

"Hah, I guess so. There are a lot of different events vouchers we can do. It might take us 'til night time to do all of these."

"Well if you're up to it, I am perfectly fine staying out with you until you have to return back to the dorms."

"Might as well, I can't use these vouchers by myself and I do owe you a date to remember…" Ash paused when one of the Buster girls; Yupil Cingliaq came by with the drinks and placed it in front of them. "…Thanks."

"Well it's already a good start—" Misty's cell went off with a beep, indicating a text just went through. A big smile appeared on her face when she read the text and she had to quickly reply back. "Sorry Ash, I have to reply back if you don't mind."

"Not a problem at all. Go ahead." Ash took a slip of his lemonade and just stared at Misty who's smiling like crazy replying back to her text. He was real curious who could it be that is making her smile like that. Right when Misty placed away her cell back into her bag, Ash took the chance to find his answer. "So was that Mickey that you replied back to?"

"Nope. That was my BFF back at home who texted me. She was teasing me about how our date was going."

"Heh, so you have another person that isn't Mickey that you tell and do everything with? Does anybody know about her?"

"Yeah, Gary does."

"Gary does?"

"Umm yeaaah, only because Mickey talks to her on the phone during the time when he's in his dorm room. She's also Mickey's friend after I had introduced the two to each other. But anyways, I do have a photo of us two together by my favorite photographer, Shiki Tenken…" Misty pulled her wallet out of her bag and pulled out a picture of her hair down in a yellow spaghetti strap top over a light blue spaghetti top, smiling next to a playful; tongue sticking out, Duplica in a red off the shoulders top with yellow star patterns. She then handed the picture to Ash. "…That's Duplica. She's my best and only girlfriend I have."

Ash stared at the picture hard for a couple of reasons. One being that he couldn't help but have the feeling he had met her sometime in his life, but just couldn't put his fingers on it. And two, he couldn't help but stare at Misty's cuteness. "After getting to know you a bit more and putting the beginning hatred aside, you really are cute."

Misty wasn't sure how to response to Ash's complement, as there were about every feeling one can name of went through her mind. But her face did it for her, as a big smile appeared. "Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me." And she quickly pulled out her cell and started texting to Duplica about what happened.

"Are you texting Duplica about me calling you cute?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeees?" Misty replied back and hit the send button to Duplica.

Ash couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the cute expression Misty let out towards him. "You are indeed adorably cute." He handed back the picture and just stared at Misty; who all of a sudden became bashful when taking her picture back. "So after lunch what do you want to do?"

"Let me check out the vouchers." Misty smiled and started searching through what to do next.

Lil' Panda's Fortress Maze Area

Ash hid behind a tall haystack wall, holding onto his paintball gun tightly as he peek his head around the corner. He spotted Misty about twenty feet ahead of him, shooting what's in front of her. The moment he stepped out from his spot, Misty had turned around and shot a paintball right passed him. There was a loud buzzed noise at the target she had hit on the wall behind him.

"Ash, come on! If we want the bonus prizes, quit missing the bonus targets. And move your butt! We do have a time record to beat too." Misty then disappeared around the corner before she let Ash replied back.

"Heh, this is a whole new side I didn't expect from you. No wonder Gary got a long with you." Ash reloaded his paintball gun and ran right after Misty.

Ash finally caught up with Misty, only because Misty stood still at her spot staring at the fork in the road. More like a fork in the maze they were in. As the debating which trail to go down on the haystack trails, Ash made the decision for the both of them and went to down the right side.

"Let me take the lead, you've been hit way more then you need too."

"What you don't think I can take the hit?"

"I'm not saying you can't take the hit, you're a lot tougher than most girls here in this city, but you're still a girl. I would feel bad if you keep on getting hit in general. Besides, what kind of guy would I be to let my date taking the hits?"

Misty let out a smile at Ash. "Wow, you're much different and a lot nicer on dates."

Ash turned his head to look at Misty. "Ouch, that was bluntly said. But I guess I did deserve that. Let me apologized. I'm sorry that I was quick to judge and disliked you in the beginning. You're really not bad and actually fun to hang with. And just so we're clear, I don't go on dates. I just don't have the time and also there isn't really any other girl I would have wanted to go on a date with besides you know who."

"I see, well apology accepted and I'm just happy to know that we can start anew. And even though this date is due to a bet we had, I'm happy that you're having a good time."

"Yeah and lets continue out fun date. But first let's get the hell out of this maze so we can claim our title and prizes. There are three paintball machines ahead of us. I'll disable them to stop shooting at us while you get the targets since you're better at that, sounds good?"

"Roger that."

Outside in Front of Lil' Panda's Prize Shack 

"I thought you would have gotten the Mystic Water item. That item is pretty rare to be in the Kanto and only available for the couples bonus prizes." Ash asked Misty while he placed his Light Ball in his bag.

"Yeah I would have gotten that but what I picked out is also a rare item too. And it's for someone who I consider as a best friend." Misty replied with a smile while texting back to Duplica.

"Aww, thinking about others before you. You two are alike in a way."

Misty looked over at Ash when she tossed in her cell phone in her bag. "You two? If you mean me and Mickey of course we are. We've gone through this haven't we?"

"Yeah true, but I'm not talking about Mickey. I mean you and May are so a like the more I hang out with you lately."

"Oh, well is that a good thing?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure. But I can tell you it's not a bad thing. Why don't we just go with the flow with us? Anyways what event do you want to do next? Or do you want to borrow the gym's shower room first to wash the paint out of your hair?"

"Please, what's the point of getting clean and possibly getting dirty again? I'm totally fine walking around like this, it's just a little bit of paint anyways. Oh, oh, let's do the double bike challenge!"

"Ok, which challenge do you want to do for it?"

"Let's aim for the hardest challenge, level three." Misty grabbed a hold of Ash's hand and dragged him along towards the bike trails. "I hope you'll be able to keep up with me Ash."

"Really? I should be saying that to you."

Misty stopped in her track and turned towards Ash. "Pleeease, I bet you I can out bike you any day. I use to bike all the time back at home and even cities to cities. So after the double bike challenge you and I are going to race on our own bikes."

"Hahah alright, alright, you win. I believe you. How about let us work together and scatter another time record first?"

"Heh, sounds good to me, onwards!"

Some Hours Later – Inside Lil' Panda's Café Lounge

Misty had just finished her last bite of her Triple Delight dessert; consist of a giant chocolate cookie, a slice of chocolate cake and a scoop of chocolate ice cream. "That totally hit the spot! Alrighty, what's all left to do from the vouchers?"

"Shouldn't we just sit for a bit? We just got done eating dinner."

"There's no time to waste, we are on like Cinderella's schedule. You'll have to be back at the dorms and I have to catch my bus tonight to go back to Cerulean."

"I guess you're right. So now I'm curious, you only work here on the weekends. Do you like catch a bus or taxi all the time back and forth?"

"Umm kind of complicated as it's a yes and no answer? Like I'll catch a bus or taxi into Viridian City for the weekend for the day I work. But if I work both Saturday and Sunday, I'll stay at a hotel for Saturday night and then go back home to Cerulean Sunday night after work or my hang out with Mickey."

"Doesn't that get tiring traveling back and forth?"

"Yeah, but if I want to see Mickey, this is the best way to do it. And also I love my co-workers here, so the commute is totally worth it. Anyways, we have about three hours left to do the rest of the activities."

"Actually we have about four hours." Ash replied, as he looked through the remaining vouchers.

"Well I got to shower and then my bus actually comes around eleven thirty. And also I'm meeting up with Mickey for a tiny bit."

"Gotcha, I guess that works out in a way. The less Pikachu in his pokeball the more merrily he'll be."

"Speaking of Pikachu being in his pokeball, isn't he usually always out of it?"

"Yeah only once in awhile depending on the situation I'll have him in his pokeball, normally I'll ask Richie to watch him but when Richie can't, that's when he's in his pokeball. In the beginning when I got him, for some reason he was so terrified of being inside it, but after so many years of convincing it'll be alright and only for a short amount of time, he finally accepted. It's a cute trait of his, as we're all afraid of something right?"

"Yup, pokemon are like us too, we all have likes, dislikes, fears and whatnot. Anyways, we can continue chit chatting on our next event." Misty said, as she got up from her seat.

"Alright, I got the hint…" Ash got up from his seat with the vouchers in his hand. "…But we haven't decided what we're going to do next."

Misty grabbed a random voucher from Ash's hand. "We'll be doing this one next…" Misty took a look at it and squealed. "…Sweet, the photo booth!"

"What is it with girls and photo booth?"

"I don't know? But it's so much fun! And according to this voucher, we got lots of credit to do the photo booth!" Misty said excitedly, as she led the way towards the photo booth located in the arcade section.

A Couple of Hours Later - Outside at the Ice Rink 

"Hehehe, look Ash! Look how fast at Lili's and Lonnie's Prinplup, Empoleon are skating. Waaaah and look at all the cute little Piplups following them with their bubbles!" Misty shouted when she started skating backwards to face Ash. "Ooooo let's follow them like those two couples are!"

Ash looked at the middle of the ice rink where all the pokemon were and looked back at Misty. "Misty I don't think it'll be a good idea. It might be a bit crowded." Ash then picked up his pace to catch up with Misty. "It's not like we can't wait until those two are done."

"Fiiiine. Then do you want to race around the ring for the time being?"

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, so on the count of three."

Misty and Ash started off at the same pace but Ash soon took the lead, but not by much. Ash let out a smile when they hit the half way mark, as he was still in the lead. But his smile disappeared when they reached three-fourth mark of the ice rink when Misty suddenly passed him. Close to the finish point, one of Misty's laces came loose and one of the laces went under her skates, causing her to stubble forward. Luckily at the same time Ash had caught up with her and went in forward to catch her. As the two went crashing down on ice rink floor, but Misty got a softer landing for she had Ash as her cushion.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked out loud when he prop himself on his elbows looking at Misty; who's still on top of him.

Misty noticed her position on top of Ash and how close their faces were. As she just naturally cupped Ash's cheeks and gave him a quick kiss. When she pulled away blushing, she saw Ash's stunned expression. "Thank you for saving me."

"Umm yeah, no problem…" Ash wasn't sure what to think of the kiss. Last time when Misty forced a kissed on him, he was a bit upset. But this time around, he wasn't sure. "…So do you kiss any guy that saves you?" Ash asked out loud not realizing it could be taken in a whole misunderstanding manner.

"What? Do you really think I'm the type of girl who is going to kiss any guy that saves me?" Misty asked in a hurtful tone and pulled away off of Ash.

"No that's not what I meant! I mean, I don't know. It's just all of a sudden you just kissed me and—"

"Hahaha, oh my gosh, who's the girl on this date? I'm sorry that I startled you with the kiss. But I'm not sorry for kissing you though. You know that I like you a lot and the fact that you dived to rescue me to keep me from harm's way, the moment was just perfect for a kiss. You know, like in the movies with those cliché moments?" Misty finally got up onto her feet as she held out her hand towards Ash. "Since it seems like I'm playing the guy role, I might as well help you up."

Ash pretty much glared up at Misty; who has a smirk on her face and he wasn't going to lose his male pride. "Just wipe that smirk off your face. You're sounding and looking just like Mickey," Ash didn't grab Misty's hand or get onto his feet by myself. But instead he kneed down towards Misty's feet and started tying her loose shoe laces. "…Now who's the one being the silly girl? You were about to skate off again without tying up your loose laces huh?" Ash stood up to see Misty had puffed up her cheeks for the fact he was right.

"Oh whatever!" Misty crossed her arms in a pouting manner but quickly disappeared when she realized the couples were no longer playing with the penguin pokemons. As she then skated over to them. "Yaaay, it's our turn to play with them!"

Ash let out a smile towards Misty and skated towards her and the pokemons. _'Funny how just one date can change my perspective of you.'_

About a Quarter 'til Eleven – Inside the Gym Area

"Are you sure you'll be fine going to the bus station? I can wait until you get out of the shower and walk you there."

"Oh it's fine. Mickey will be here anytime soon and he'll walk me there. You don't have to worry. Thank you though. As it's best for you to start heading back yourself, you know because of the midnight curfew and plus Pikachu would probably want out of his pokeball. But I should hit the showers now before I end up running late myself. Thank you for today, I had a wonderful time. Even though we weren't actual couples, it was pretty fun beating some of the record times…" Misty held out her hand for a handshake for she didn't really know how to end the date. "…So I guess this is good night."

Ash stared down at her hand, as he finally understood why Gary calls her a tomboy most of the time. She acts and plays the guy's role from time to time, but he figure he'll end the night being the guy and her being the girl. As he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "I surprisingly had a fun time with you too. You take care and have a save bus ride home."

When Ash pulled away, he smiled at the blushing and speechless Misty, as he waved goodbye and picked up his bags off the floor and walked away. The fact that Ash willingly hugged her, Misty was on cloud nine again and pretty much floated towards the lady's locker room to wash up and change into her boy-self.

About a Little Pass Eleven-Thirty – Out on Viridian's Street

Misty and Poliwhirl were about a block away from the academy's entrance, when she turned on her main cell phone. When her phone was completely loaded, her texts alarms went off. Ash's name appeared on the screen, as there were two texts from him. One being sent during the middle of the date and the other sent after he had left the date. She then looked down at her bodyguard with a big smile.

"Heheheh, I know you're pretty tired of me talking about my date today but want to hear what Ash said?"

"Poooli." Poliwhirl shook his head at first to indicate he wasn't tired or bored at his master's excitement, as he encouraged her by pointed at her cell. "Poli-poliii!"

"Hehe ok, here's what he said. Hey, you're probably busy whatnot and going to meet up with your cousin pretty soon but I just wanted to say I had a fun time with her today. She's a pretty cool chick. Well when she isn't around you that is. Hah. We'll talk more tomorrow during our group duties, but you probably know about the date already."

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl threw a thumb up.

"I know right? He's willing to talk about the date. So that means we're on the right track between us! Well we should probably pick up the pace now, as Gary, Umbreon and Togepi are waiting for our return."

Jogging back to the Third Year's dormitory building, Misty and Poliwhirl were in front of their dorm room in no time, as Misty wasted no item unlocking the door. She opened the door to notice the night lamp was the only light on, which indicate that Gary, Umbreon and Togepi have gone to bed. The two entered the room quietly, as Misty placed down her bag full of goodies and her personal belongings onto her bed. Misty then turned around to see Gary sleeping on his side; without any covers on, holding Togepi tightly in his arms. While Umbreon curled up in a ball right at his master's legs. Misty whispered to Poliwhirl and comment how cute the scene looked, as she couldn't help and took a snap shot of it. The flash woke Umbreon up but luckily not Togepi, Misty placed her index finger at her lips to indicate not to wake up Gary or Togepi. Umbreon let out a stretch and lightly jumped off the bed to welcome Misty back home.

"I'm back. Thank you so much for being an awesome baby sitter with your master today. But since it's getting late and I can't give you your treat. So we'll talk more tomorrow alright? I'll make sure to make some time for you in the morning."

After had petted Umbreon's head one last time, Misty quietly walked over to Gary's bed. Not wanting to wake up Gary, she slowly and carefully lifted up his arm upwards enough to pull Togepi out from his arms. But the moment Misty touched Togepi; he instantly woke up and cheered happily at the slight seeing his 'mother'. Quickly grabbing a hold of Togepi with the free arm, Misty thought she was in the clear but she was wrong when Gary pulled her into his arms.

"Togepi, I told you to stop and sleep until your mom gets back…" Gary mumbled in his sleep and tightened his hold around Misty and Togepi.

* * *

A/N: (3/3/11) Wow, so sorry for the late update… **sweatdrops** ...I tried my best to get work on it as much as I could in between jobs, recovering from being 'under the weather' and taking notes and studies to improve my writing and grammars. But long behold the long wait for a chapter I wasn't really looking forward to write XD There was way more Poke and barely any Ego-goodness D; But hopefully maybe next chappie there will be more Ego-goodness ;3

Thank you to all those who left reviews for the support and the tips to help push me to improve my writing and grammars and as well for an update :3 Much lovies ya all!

A friend/fan of AFL on dA drew a picture of Misty and Duplica that I vaguely described in the 'photo' Misty had. If you are interested on seeing the turnout of it, the link is on my profile page.

Umm I really don't know when the next update will be as I'll be pretty busy with life again. But I'm gonna try my best to ch26 updated sooner than this one. Yeah, that's about it, so take care and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	26. Nothing But Trouble 4 The Togepi Sitters

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story **

**Warning: Minor swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**((A/N: 4/10/11, Thanks to Cavetta, I realized my first ch26 alert-link didn't work and showed it had an error, but after re-posting the ch26 for the second time I figured out the reason. Yesterday ffnet "log in" page had some hay-wiring happening and they had to do maintenance in the system. Anyways, it's back up and here's the chapter, enjoy!))  
**

**Chapter 26: Nothing But Trouble For The Togepi-Sitters**

Saturday Morning; Before the Date – Dorm Room #320

Gary stepped out of the bathroom with Umbreon and Togepi in his arms to see Misty still in the bedroom; frantically pacing on her side of the room trying to figure out what to pack in her duffel bag. Gary looked across the room at his digital clock; 8:30 A.M., as he then let out an annoyed sigh.

"You've been up since six o' clock this morning, not letting me sleep in and somehow you manage to run late?"

Misty looked over at Gary when she heard his comment. "First off, I wouldn't consider seven A-M as sleeping in. Second off, it's not like an hour would have made a difference anyways, since you wake up around four in the morning on the weekdays. And third, I thought I had enough time but preparations for this date just ended up taking a lot longer!"

"Yeah I can tell! You were in the bathroom for about a good hour! You're lucky that I let you use it first. And only because I promised you a while ago that I won't do anything that would jeopardize your first date with that loser Ashy-Boy. But from the looks of it even if I wanted to, you'll just beat me to it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're a walking disaster that can screw it up for yourself."

"Oh yeah? Well—" Misty stopped in mid-sentence when Gary just casually walked by and gave her a look.

"Do you really think you have the time to argue with me?" Gary asked with a smirk on his face.

Misty looked over at her digital clock to check the time. "Shoot! It's eight thirty five! I was supposed to be at Lil' Pandas five minutes ago! I swear it was like eight the last time I checked."

"Yeah, like thirty five minutes ago." Gary commented out loud from the edge of his bed.

Misty shot a glare at Gary when she tossed in her last remaining item into her bag. "Hah-hah, thank you Mr. Smart-Ass."

"Yeah sure, no problem Twerp. Now it's time for you to run along so I can get some peace and quiet."

Misty stuck out her tongue at Gary but quickly headed towards the door. Gary just waved to Misty when she said 'bye' and also told him not to wait up for her. After the door shut, Gary looked over his shoulder to see Umbreon curled up with Togepi leaning against him, sleeping. Gary took the opportunity to get one thing taken care of that he's been meaning to do for a while now, as he headed towards the closet.

About an hour later of getting his package all packed and ready to be shipped out, Gary decided it was breakfast time. He looked over to see the two pokemon still soundly sleeping on his bed; as much as he wanted to leave the two in their spot, he wasn't going to chance it. Grabbing a hold of Togepi; slightly waking him up in the process, he also called out for Umbreon to wake up. Gary waited a bit for Umbreon to stretch himself out before all three of them head down stairs to the kitchen.

While relying on Umbreon to watch Togepi for a bit, Gary pulled out two different sets of pokemon food from his and Misty's shared cupboard. Filling up two of the bowls and placing it down in front of them to eat, Gary finally grabbed a bowl for himself for some cereal. The three ate in the corner of kitchen; being out of anybody else way, peacefully amongst themselves. Until Derek, Luke and their pokemon partner, Espeon and Vaporeon entered the kitchen. Umbreon stopped eating and ran up to Espeon and Vaporeon, while Derek and Luke greeted Gary with big smirks on their faces.

"There goes a peaceful breakfast." Gary mumbled before taking another bite of his cereal.

"Oh come on Gary, if you wanted a peaceful breakfast, you would have taken your guys' food up to your room by now." Derek went to his and Luke's shared cupboard and pulled out their pokemons food. "Isn't that right Luke?"

Luke looked up from a pile of papers in his hand. "Yup. Oh can you grab me a strawberry pop tart after you feed Ellie and Lola?" Luke asked as he looked back down at his paper.

Gary just stared at Derek and Luke for they were right. If he didn't want to be bothered, he would have taken their food upstairs. But since it was those two, well four, he didn't mind; nor did Umbreon and Togepi from the looks of it. Even though he knew he had let his guard down around Derek and Luke and befriended with the two, he realized something. Besides the basic knowledge from the last month or two he hasn't bothered actually getting to know them personally. "Hey, just a random question, why did you guys' named your pokemons?"

Derek looked over at Gary when he just got done placing Ellie's and Lola's bowl next to Umbreon's and Togepi's bowl. "Whoa, the Gary Motherfucking Oak's is the one starting a conversation?"

"Did you really have to add the motherfucking to my name?"

"Hahaha, hey you said it in the last tournament battle and gotta say it's pretty catchy."

"Only because I knew it would piss off Matt. I yelled that punch line to him all the time back in the day before we entered the academy. Anyways, are you going to answer the question?" Gary asked annoyingly and shoved another spoonful of cereal into his month.

"Heh gotcha, well for me," Derek started rubbing his chin and pondered. "I'm not really too sure why I started naming my pokemons? At first I didn't name them but when I captured Ellie when she was an Eevee, I wasn't sure what evolution I wanted. But after a while of training her, she evolved into Espeon and you should know Espeon only evolves during the day time. Then at that moment I recalled my grandmother had mention her name meant sun ray or shining light, however you want to see it. So Ellie was the perfect name for her and then I started naming my other pokemons by their personalities."

Luke looked up from his papers since he knew Derek's story was done, as he looked at Gary and then down at Vaporeon. "I had no choice with Lola. She was already named when she was given to me as a birthday gift from my cousin Lili."

Gary blinked a few times at the news he just heard from Luke's mouth. "You're related to Lili? The one that runs Lil Pandas'?"

"Hahaha yeeeah, crazy new fact huh? Anyways, since Lola was already named, I decided to name the rest to make them personal for myself. Very much like Richie's reasoning for name his pokemons. What about you? Have you ever thought of naming your pokemons?"

Gary looked down at Umbreon;who's now next to Togepi and back at Luke. "No, never thought of it and probably never cared too like the other trainers throughout the region."

"It's chill." Luke looked down at his pile of papers and searched for certain piece of paper. A smile appeared on his face when it appeared.

Derek saw the smile when he handed his roommate his pop tart. "You're really not going to show him that are you?"

"Why not? It is ours truly and he should at least see it." Luke smirked at Gary.

"What the hell is with that smirk on your face and what is it that you want to show me?"

"Since I'm in charge of design the flyer's layout, I couldn't help but to draw a picture of the female you," Luke handed over the doodle to Gary. "But don't worry, you're in your color theme."

With his left hand, Gary held up a doodle of him in a strapless purple dress with blue tights pants underneath, wearing a long straight brown wig; with a bow, looking shy. He placed down his bowl of cereal and with his free right hand; he reached over towards Luke. But Luke didn't flinch at what he thought he was going to receive from Gary; a punch. But Gary did something worst, he crushed Luke's unopened pop tart. Luke's smile disappeared at what he just witness and looked over at Derek mortified.

Derek; who's tried his best to hold in his laughter, let a few chuckles escape towards Luke. "Man, I can't believe that just happened! But if you think about it, you're lucky that—"

"I didn't punch you." Gary finished Derek's sentence but glaring at Luke, as he shoved the doodle in his pocket.

"I would rather take the punch then having you crushed my pop tarts like that! It's one of my pet peeves." Luke pathetically shook his package.

A snickered escaped Gary's mouth. "That's why I did it. But next time, you might not be so lucky got it? Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish my cereal since Umbreon and Togepi are done with their food already."

"Umm Gary, Togepi isn't at his food bowl." Derek commented.

Gary looked down at where he had left Togepi to see that he's really gone, as he then looked over at Umbreon; who had wondered off to where Ellie and Lola were at in the kitchen. "Shoot! That little egg took off somewhere! Umbreon, we got to find Togepi!" Gary looked over at Derek and Luke. "You guys are helping."

"Well geez, with a tone like that, I don't think we got a choice." Derek replied jokingly.

An Hour Later –Third Years' Dormitory Building

With no luck of finding Togepi after searching the dormitory building and everywhere else on the academy's campus, Gary regrouped with Derek, Luke, Ellie and Lola up in the kitchen to figure out what to do. Even though they had already asked the other classmates if any of them seen Togepi, Derek suggested maybe they should ask for their personal assistant on helping them on the search. Gary hesitated at first since he didn't want to ask others that he's not friends or even got along with. But since it wasn't his pokemon, he swallowed his pride and called out the four classmates that were in the kitchen. About to ask for the favor, he quickly dismissed them when he saw Richie and Sparky; on his master's shoulder, entered the kitchen with Togepi in his arms.

"Heeey it's one of the people I wanted to see." Richie flashed a smile and waved.

"Where was he?" Gary went up to Richie and grabbed Togepi. "We've been looking for him."

"He's been with me for the last hour in my bedroom. We found him at the back doors by himself, I tried calling Mickey a few times but there was no answer and then I went to your guys' room. But no one was there and since I didn't have your number—"

"Why didn't you ask the other classmates? They all knew we were looking for Togepi." Gary hissed.

"Oh, weeell Togepi, Sparky and I passed out for a nap after we returned from your bedroom."

"Give me your phone."

"Why? You're not going to crush it as some kind of revenge or something is you?"

"Just give me your god damn phone before I take it from you." Gary growled.

"Alright, alright." Richie handed over his cell to Gary and watched him pushed in ten digits.

Gary handed back Richie's phone. "There's my number. Call me if it's an emergency or something like this happens again."

"Gotcha. So why are you searching for Togepi like crazy?"

"I got stuck babysitting him because that damn roommate of mine has stuff to do."

"I see." After saving Gary's contact info into his cell, a smirk appeared on his face. Richie slowly walked away from Gary when he hit the 'send' button.

Gary's cell phone started ringing and he instantly looked in Richie's direction. "Are you trying to be a smart alec?"

"Hahaha, hey just returning the number. And likewise, call if it's an emergency. I don't need guys' ringing up my cell, that's my babe's job." Richie smiled and walked away from the group towards his cupboard for a snack.

"Whatever man, I'm tired and I still got an important errand to do, so I'm out. Derek, Luke, thanks for helping out and Richie thanks for keeping an eye on Togepi."

After getting his 'your welcomes' from Derek, Luke, Richie and their pokemons, Gary, Umbreon and Togepi headed back towards their room. Gary went straight towards his desk when they entered the room. While multitasking with Togepi in his left arm, he managed to toss in a few supply items and the box package into his duffel bag. Double checking he's gotten everything, Gary, Togepi and Umbreon all headed back downstairs to leave for their destination.

Inside of Viridian's Main Post Office

Only being opened for five hours on Saturdays; and usually packed, Gary had stood in line close to an hour of waiting. But was finally about done after he had paid the clerk the amount he owe for his package; address to May Oak. But the moment he looked down at his feet to check on Umbreon and Togepi, the two were gone. He quickly grabbed his receipt and turned around. Of course with his luck, there was no one else in line, so he had no body to ask which direction the two pokemon had gone. Taking his chance, Gary made a right turn in the building, only to bump into another person. Gary backed up a bit to apologize but end up thanking the girl in front of him, for she had Togepi in her arms and two Umbreons; one being hers, right beside her. A smile appeared on her face before returning Togepi.

"Who would have thought the day of my visit in this city I would run into the great sexy Gary Oak."

"Oh, great, another fan girl." Gary grunted annoyingly at the thought.

"I guess you can say that, but I'm not one of those crazy teen fan-girls of yours. I do have my pride of maturity. Anyways the names Magcat, I'm one of Lili's older friends that started one of the many Gary Fan-clubs."

'_My god, who here doesn't know or not related to Lili?' _Gary let out a forced smirk at Magcat and noticed her attention was now on Togepi.

"Wow, you really take care of your Togepi don't you? Well besides the fact it ran away from you, you're doing a fine job, Togepi's shell shines and, he or she?"

"He."

"He's full of energy. Very much like your Umbreon."

"Full of energy you got that damn right. But I'll pass on the compliment to the actual owner. I'm just the babysitter for today only."

"I see, well hopefully Togepi won't run off again. Anyways, Umbreon and I should get to the postal clerk to mail a package off for Lili before a line starts. It was a pleasure seeing and meeting you in person finally. But next time when we meet again, I would love a battle with you."

"A challenge? I guess we'll see what will happen next time," a smile appeared on Gary's face when he took the first step to away. "Thanks again, see ya."

Magcat bid bye and waved at Gary's back and watched him walk towards the east entrance exit. A tiny giggle escaped when she had caught bits of Gary's scolding towards Togepi; who then started crying. But after another different tone of scolding from Gary, Magcat saw personally how well of a trainer he is. He had gotten Togepi to stop crying, especially when he wasn't the master or bribing the pokemon with treats. And she also heard the caring tone towards Umbreon about taking him to the park.

Some Hours Later – Back at the Third Years' Dormitory

After had taken Umbreon and Togepi to his favorite park, the three had buried a lot of energy as it resulted on eating a big hearty dinner. But after the surprising calm dinner, the food itis hit Gary, Umbreon and Togepi hard when they had settled back in their room. With Togepi yawning like crazy on Gary's bed; next to a curled up Umbreon, Gary decided to also lay down for a couple of minutes. After turning of the lights Gary took the edge of his bed to prevent Togepi falling of it and the moment his head hit the pillow, it only took a couple of minutes to completely pass out.

Gary felt Togepi escaping for the twenty-fourth time in the last some hours, as he sleepily grabbed a hold of Togepi back into his arms. "Togepi, I told you to stop and sleep until your mom gets back…" Gary felt more of a struggle then before when he had tighten his hold. He finally decided to open his eyes to see what the problem was and when he saw an unknown orange blur and shoved 'it' out of his arms. "The hell?"

"The hell is right Gary! That hurt!" Misty yelled from the floor, holding Togepi tightly in her arms. But due to the push and current yelling, Togepi started to cry. "Ahhh—It's ok, it's ok Togepi, mom's alright you don't need to cry." Rocking Togepi to calm down did the job, as he instantly stopped and started to doze off. Misty then looked up at Gary and made sure to use a softer tone. "I was trying to take Togepi away from you without waking you up. But I guess that was a failed attempt when you held onto me."

Gary sat up on his bed and stared at Misty. "Sorry ok? I was expecting Togepi not some kind of orange blob." Gary held his out towards Misty.

Misty grabbed a hold of it to be helped onto her feet. "Well not much we can change about what just happen. Anyways thanks for the help up and thank you so much for watching Togepi for me. I had such a blast and you would not believe it! Like Ash actually—"

"Are you planning to tell me about your date? If so, please stop, I don't want to hear it. Isn't that's what your B.F.F. is for?" Gary got up, walked passed Misty while stripping off the first layer of his shirt to reveal a fitted purple tank underneath. Grabbing a pair of sweats from the closet he looked over his shoulder when he heard Misty mumbled a couple of words. "What was that?"

"I said, she already knows! I've been texting her throughout my date with Ash."

"Wow that is so not cute. It's kind of rude don't you think?"

"Hey! Ash thought it was cute how I keep texting Duplica of how excited I was because of him. And he didn't mind."

"Do I look like Ash to you? No, we're two completely different people. I'm just saying if I were to be on a date, I wouldn't want my date to be texting or calling someone else, when I'm there to keep her company in the first place. It's just plan rude."

"Ok, I get it. You didn't have to bite my head off. Besides I was just letting you know that she already knew about the date and I just wanted to tell someone else about it. Who better else then the best friend standing by the closet that made it all happen today."

Not too sure if he heard correctly, Gary questioningly stared at Misty. "Come again?"

Misty didn't repeat herself, as she ignored the yelling and irritated Gary when she placed the sleeping Togepi in his mini bed; that was made for him and placed against the wall. She grabbed her duffel bag and dumped everything out. Grabbing the small drawstring bag among the pile of items, Misty went up to Gary. "Gary, before the date started today I realized something. I hope it's not too straight forward or soon to say this but I want you to know, I consider you my first guy-best friend. You've been there for me countless of times like Duplica has. Anyone would have or could have just left me be. But no matter how much of a pain the ass I can be, you're always there and that means a lot to me." Misty grabbed a hold of Gary's right hand and placed the drawstring bag onto it. "I saw this at Lili's Prize Shack before the paintball mission and I recalled you wanted this. So I made sure to win the bonus round in order to get it. Anyways ummm you don't mind if I show what I got for Umbreon do you?"

Taking in all was just said to him of being the first 'guy' best friend in Misty's life; Gary just shook his head to answer her question. Wasting no time she headed back towards her bed and called for Umbreon. With her back against him, he took the opportunity to open the drawstring bag. Gary's eyes widen when he pulled out a silver with red and blue marking band, as he quietly mumbled 'you Goober'.

When Misty heard one of her nicknames, she quickly came annoyed; mainly at the fact she didn't know why he's calling her names. Turning around with a glare, her eyes quickly soften and her whole mind was taken back when she figured out why the name 'Goober' came into play. She just stared at Gary's rare smile towards the band in his hand. It was the same smile that got her stomach tied up in a knot when she spied on him and Umbreon on their morning training routine. With Gary still staring down at the 'Choice Band'; where you can only get it in the Battle Park building in the Sinnoh region if still available, Misty looked away and lightly slapped her cheeks.

"Why are you slapping your cheeks?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh uhh, umm, just trying to snap out of it I guess. Getting a bit tired but I still need to get some stuff before heading to bed."

"Oook, anyways thanks for getting this Choice Band. I have wanted this item for Umbreon ever since I missed my chance when I was in Sinnoh four years ago. Who would have thought one would be here in this city. And when did you find out that I wanted this band?"

"I don't remember exactly but it was in the beginning? During the trial period of us hating each other, it was on a weekday, I had just entered the room and I saw you with a magazine and instead of a study book. I watched from the door and saw you pointed at something for Umbreon and then you went off about the Choice Band. Blah blah blah, somewhere along the way I teased you saying that you'll never get one since it's a limited edition item. Then I got the oh-so-Lone Wolf's famous glare and you left the room with Umbreon."

"Hah, I guess I really didn't want to deal with you. I kind of don't recall that. But thanks again, I'll cherish this item by getting the most usage out of it."

"You're welcome," A smile quickly appeared on Misty face, for she knew he would cherish it. Especially when she saw the smile on his face when he realized the band was moments ago. She cleared her throat and gave Gary a serious stare. "Hey Gary I just want to let you know you don't have to put me at any other levels with our friendship. I'm very happy to be able to be friends with you in the first place. I really did mean what said earlier, you are now on the best friend status and I'll try my best to do the same. I'll try to be there for you and whatever the situation is, I'll bail you out no matter what. That's what friends are there for."

"Thanks I guess. But we both know that's it's you who will need my help."

Misty stuck out her tongue and turned away from Gary; leaving Gary to continue his round about business. When she heard the bathroom door shut, a sigh escaped her month while petting Umbreon's head. "You're master has changed a lot hasn't he—" Misty turned around when she heard a loud 'hey' from Gary from the bathroom door.

"Before I forget, one of Lili's older friend said that you're Togepi is in very good health and doing a well job of taking care of him. Other than that news, I just want to say today was the one and only day for babysitting. He was nothing but trouble and wasted a lot of energy out of me."

"But Gary—"

"Don't but Gary me, I am not going to babysit again. So if you have another date, find someone else. And if you think you can push me with your pleas, think again, I won't hesitate letting your secret out. Got it?" Gary didn't even let Misty reply when he quickly shut the door again.

"Well I guess you haven't change that much, you jerk." Misty pouted to herself not realizing that Umbreon took the whole scene in amusement.

Next Day; Sunday – Outside on the Eastern Battlefield

While yanking the weeds and pondering how to answer Mickey's eightieth question about his and Misty's date, Ash let out a chuckle. "Mickey, you're as excited as how Misty was on the date."

"Well hey, can you blame me? The two of you are finally hitting it off. If Misty's happy, I'm happy and when the both of us are happy, it's a happy-happy day!" Misty threw a handful of weeds in the air like it was confetti.

"Pfft—hahaha, you can be such a weirdo at times you know that?"

"Hah, yeah I know. I get that a lot from the other cousins," Misty looked away from Ash to return to her part of the pulling. "Anyways, next question! So will there be another date?"

Ash heard Mickey's question loud and clear but he couldn't answer for something; more like someone with his pokemon had caught his attention. Not too far from where he and Mickey were at, Ash spotted Gary jogging on the tracks alongside with Umbreon; wearing a silver band on his right front leg. Ash focuses his stare on the silver band to make out if it happens to be the same band that Misty had picked out. And when he saw the blur red and blue marks, a few questions ran through his head. As he then got up onto his feet.

"Hey I'll be right back Mickey. I have to ask Gary something."

Misty; who already was looking up at Ash, looked away to search where Gary was. "Gary's out here?"

"Yeah, he just entered onto the tracks over there. Anyways, I'll be back." Ash commented and headed towards Gary's direction with Pikachu. Before Gary could continue his jog; from his short break, he had called for Gary's attention.

Gary looked over at Ash and Pikachu and wondered what they wanted, as he decided to stay put in his spot. "What do you want all of a sudden?"

"What's your relationship with Misty?"

Definitely taken back at the question, Gary just had to let out a sneer towards Ash. "It's really none of your business."

"You're right, it's not my business. But I am curious of the answer and you know I won't back down until I get it."

Gary knew Ash wasn't going to back down, for he saw the same determined stare he got all the time when they were younger. "Will you shut up about it when you get your answer?"

"You know how it works between us. It'll be like old time sake." Ash let out a smile, while petting Pikachu's head when he jumped on his shoulder.

"Keeping it short and simple, we're just friends."

"Are you sure about that? Isn't there more to it?"

"Where are you getting it?"

"Don't think I don't know what that Choice Band around Umbreon's front leg means. She gave that to you as a best friend gift. So when did your guys' level became best friends status?"

A tiny chuckle escaped from his mouth. "If you already knew the answer why the hell are you up in my face about it?"

"Because I wanted to hear from you, so to you is Misty your best friend or your little sister?"

"Did Richie open his mouth about the little sister comment?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone, as he wasn't surprised at the fact if Richie did told him.

"No, I was actually awake when you two had the conversation. Anyways, what's the answer?"

Gary glances over in the direction Misty's still at; effortlessly pulling her part of the weeds with Poliwhirl and Togepi and casually back to Ash. "The relationship between Misty and I always changes, in the beginning she was a pesky bug that you want to step on. Then she became the annoying sister you hate to have, but yet she's the friend you'll hate to lose. To me, I wouldn't go as far claiming her as my best friend, but she has left an impression to the point she has become my first friend in a long time. The whole best friend ordeal is on her part, she's a girl and girls like to take things to a whole other level compare to guys," Gary gave Ash an intense stare. "Are you satisfied with my answers?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Now I got a question for you, why all of a sudden?"

"I was surprise to see that you were the one that got the Choice Band. Misty was very determined to win the bonus prizes and when she picked the band, she mentioned it was for a best friend. The whole time I thought it was for Duplica. But who would have thought it was for you."

A smirk appeared on Gary's face. "Heh, are you jealous all of a sudden?"

Ash returned Gary's smirk with his own. "I wouldn't go as far claiming that I'm jealous but I hope you won't be."

"What?"

"Don't be too surprise when Misty starts hanging out with me more than you."

"Are you saying that you took an interest in her?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

"You can say that, after yesterday's date I figured out why you let Misty get close to you. She's something else. I guess the Waterflowers has that effect on you huh? Since Mickey's the same case." Ash didn't give Gary a chance to reply when he suddenly walked away to return back to Mickey. And the moment Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, the two started running. _'He was a bit tad surprise at that news. Was it because he was jealous or being overprotective of Misty?' _

Gary and Umbreon watched on to see Misty welcoming Ash back with a big smile; which got him a bit irritated inside. About to look away, he caught a more excited Misty when they made eye contact. Gary couldn't help to wave back at Misty to stop her rapid waving towards him. When he saw the annoyed glare from Ash, Gary instantly looked away with a smirk and started jogging with Umbreon again. _'Ash we were once friends, so you should know that if anyone messes or hurt my friend, I'll return the favor. So don't make me break my promise.'_

* * *

A/N: (4/9/11) Wooo! I managed to update ch26 a lot sooner than ch25 ^^; Anyways, please excuse any errors that is picked, my friend that usually helps me and edited my chappie is a bit busy and I'm pretty busy, so we're on different schedule. So hopefully you guys don't mind, it's best for me to update first and I'll edit my chapter a bit later when she gets to editing it ^^

Anyways at the end of ch25, I knew ch26 was gonna be a filler chapter because I wanted to give Gary some love and show how his day kind of went when Misty and Ashy were on their date ;p But ooo, tension is slowly boiling between the two ex-best friends, as the two are somewhat finally figuring out their feelings towards Misty ;3

So, it should be one more filler chapter to cover the remaining two weeks before the "Day of the Auction Fundraiser Arc" begins XD And lots of things will go dooown ;3

Oh and I had another friend on dA and here ffnet did a doodle drawing of the girl version Gary that "Luke drew". So if you want to see it, the link is on my profile ^~^

Well thank you for all the last chapter reviews and support! As I'll be trying my best to get the ch27 updated before work takes over again. Much lovies and ta-ta for now!

Lili =^-^=


	27. Two Weeks In A Nutshell

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story **

**Warning: Minor swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

Chapter 27: Two Weeks In A Nutshell

Five Days Later; Friday – Viridian's Academy

Within the last five days, every Third Year students daily routines was a jumble mess, along feeling the pressure or beaten down by their hectic schedule. Having to maintain their regular class sessions, studies and preparing for the academy's fundraiser; also being a part of their grade, any Third Year student would stress out, as they finally understood the previous Third Year Students' feelings. But being in one of the known and toughest Academy in the Regions, most of the classmates toughed it out and dealt with it and tried their best with their daily routines. Gary was definitely one of them, but even for a guy who's always on top of things he had quite a lot of bumps in his daily routes. Due to clashing schedule with Misty's, Gary for the first time in the two and half years at the academy, had to use someone else's dorm room shower that wasn't his. Gary had just stepped out of Derek's and Luke's bathroom; only in a pair of sweats, while drying his hair with a towel he looked in the two's direction.

"Thanks for letting me use your guys' shower and sorry for shower and dashing but I got to head back to my room now."

Derek pulled away from playing with Ellie, Lola and Umbreon, as he let out a chuckle. "Not a problem. It wasn't like we were using it at the moment and no need to apologize. We know you got other things to do, hell all of us do, thanks to our list. Anyways if you need anything else or if we can be some assistants stop by anytime, we're your buddies after all. Isn't that right Luke?"

"Yeah. Buddies. Catch ya later." Luke didn't have time to look up from his current project; from his list, that was due by the end of the day to one of the student counsel committees. But he did manage to throw a wave.

"Kay, see you guys at tomorrow's duty. Later. Come on Umbreon, let's go." Gary opened the door and headed towards his room with Umbreon beside him. After unlocking the door and slightly opening it for Umbreon, he shortly followed right behind, along closing the door. When he looked up he and Misty quickly exchanged the 'deer caught in a pair of headlights' expression, for he had walked in on Misty in a pair cheeky lace panty with a sports bra.

"Gyaaa! What are you doing in here?" Misty shouted with her cheeks turning red, as she quickly covered herself with a towel.

Gary looked away shutting his eyes at the same time. But he still spoke his mind to somehow ease the situation. "Did you forget this is my room too? You should have stayed in the bathroom to change idiot!"

"I have my reasons why I'm out here! Just get out for now please!"

Gary turned around, only placing his hand on the doorknob. "First I couldn't use my bathroom and now I'm being kicked out of my room! Listen here, you have a couple of minutes to get your stuff and head back into the bathroom, got it?" Gary shouted and slowly opened the door. Luckily it was it was a crack instead of being swung open. Derek happened to be on the other side of the door; with his hand raised about to knock. Gary then suddenly slammed and locked the door just in case.

"What are you doing Gary?" Misty dynamically asked; while holding onto her towel trying to grab a hold of Togepi from the floor.

"Just get your butt in the bathro—" Gary was interrupted by the knock on the door and Derek's holler.

"—What's the deal of shutting the door in my face all of a sudden? Open up man, I came to return something that was left behind!" Derek shouted.

"Now is not the best time. Can you just leave it at the door?"

"I think it's better to give it to you face to face!"

"Damn it, fine, give me a minute!" Gary replied back to Derek and quickly turned around and eyed Misty; who's panicking chasing after Togepi to head towards the bathroom. Gary then grinded his teeth together and sent a death glare towards Misty. "God damnit Mickey, leave him be! Umbreon can take care of him! It's GO time!"

Misty held onto her towel around her body with one hand while the other grabbed the clothing from her bed and ran pass Gary towards the bathroom. "Sorry! Thanks! I'll explain everything in a bit!"

Once the bathroom door was shut, Gary unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey sorry about that."

"What was that all about?" Derek raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you and Mickey arguing again? I couldn't tell through these sound-proof dorm rooms."

"Yeeeah, something like that. I slammed the door because Mickey suddenly threw something at my back. So I think you know what had happened next."

"You didn't punch Mickey did you?"

"NO! I just yelled him! I just didn't want you to butt in." Gary crossed his arms and semi-glared at Derek. "Now what is it that you couldn't leave it at the door?"

Derek held out Umbreon's Choice Band. "Ellie for some reason kept on wanting to bite at it while playing, so I took it off of Umbreon. But of course I forgot to give it back to you before you left the room."

Gary grabbed a hold of the Choice Band and held onto it tight. "Thanks, I didn't notice it was missing. I must be really out of it."

"Hah, yeah you and the rest of the class, just one more week we'll all be back to normal."

"Normal, we'll see about that." Gary commented out loud when Misty popped in his head.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud, anyways I need to hit the books. I'll see you tomorrow and thanks again." Gary waved bye and closed the door when Derek said his 'good bye', as he went over towards Umbreon and Togepi. Putting the Choice Band around Umbreon's right front legs, he patted his head before grabbing Togepi. Right when he got Togepi all calmed down, Gary looked over in the bathroom direction when he heard the door opened.

Misty slowly walked out of the bathroom dressed in a long sleeve shirt with baggy shorts. She started glancing around the room to see where Gary was at and when the two met eyes, she quickly turned her head away. "Thanks for the quick save and I'll take Togepi back from you now." She made her way over towards him with her hands held out her.

Gary intensely stared at Misty when he leaned in forward only a few inches away from her face. "Are you really that embarrassed that I saw you in your bra and panty?"

With Togepi now in her arms, Misty back up with a sterned face. "Of course I am! Any girl would be!"

"Heh, I guess you do have a girly side. But why are you making such a big deal out of it? It's about the same amount of material when wearing a bikini."

"That's totally different! Bras and panties are considering as intimates apparels. A.K.A. something personal that you only want a certain person to see, don't know that?"

"Yes because for some reason you think I know about girls vocab-terms when it comes to their clothing and undergarments! If you were going to get so worked up about this, why the hell were you in the middle of the room not fully dressed?" Gary shouted with an annoyed glare.

"Urggh, I told you something came up, the only reason why I ran out of the bathroom was because Togepi bummed his head and I had to get a potion for him to heal his wound. Besides, I thought you weren't going to be back like for a couple of more hours. You've been pretty good with your regular routine and tasks for the last five days."

"SORRY that I got my task done early today and not being on schedule. With us running around like crazy did you really think that my daily routine will be the same?"

"Well you are Mr. Overachiever, so if anyone could do it, it would be you. Anyways are we done with this bickering of ours? Because I would like to pretend that you never saw me in my underwear." Misty replied with her hardest trying not to be embarrassed again at the thought.

Gary looked away with a sigh. "Whatever eases your mind, but do us both a favor and be more cautious."

"Yeah yeah, ok ok, I'm done getting the third degree from you," Misty looked away and her eyes fell upon at Umbreon, as she noticed the band was on him. "Did Derek come by to return Umbreon's band?"

"Yeah did you hear our conversation?"

"No I just noticed it was gone when I ran to the bathroom. I thought it had gotten lost since it was on him all day."

"If we end up losing it, you don't have to all sad about it—"

"It's not that I would be sad, well I would, but I'm more concern how you'll be if you realize it was gone. I know every well that you're overly excited and happy about that rare band."

"What you want me to say? That I like it oh-so-very-much?" Gary asked annoyingly.

"Hah, nooo need, because I know how you are. You don't like showing certain expressions or say certain things in front of others, so I'll just let it be." Misty gave Gary a wink and turned away to grab a couple of bags and Togepi box bed off her bed. She then faced Gary again. "Well I'll see you tomorrow noon ish for our task project. See you later and bye bye Umbreon!"

Gary just waved bye to Misty and the two parted ways; Misty out the door and Gary towards his study desk. Umbreon joined at the top of his desk licking his front paw, as Gary petted Umbreon's head with a sigh. _'I'll definitely never admit it out loud that I do oh-so-like-it-very much," _Gary stared down at the Choice Band with a smile._ 'And it's only because you got it for me.'_

In Front of Dorm Room #310

Misty waited in front of Ash's and Richie's door to be open after knocking, as she tightens her hold on Togepi when her mind suddenly thought about the embarrassing scene that happened between her and Gary. Trying to shake off the feeling she tried to think of something else but thanks to Poliwhirl; who just decided to pop out from his pokeball, did the job for her. Staring down at Poliwhirl throwing some air punches towards the door, Misty let out a giggle at the scene but quickly stopped when the door was open by Richie. Welcoming 'Mickey' into the room, Richie mentioned Ash just jumped into the shower will be out in a bit before heading straight back towards his study desk. Misty could tell Richie had a list load to do as vice-student president; for the Third Years, so she just thanked him and kept to herself. Misty then placed down her bags on the already made floor bed; out of blankets, where she'll be sleeping for the weekend.

About fifteen minutes had passed on by and dressed in a pair of sweats and a towel in hand; Ash finally stepped out of the bathroom. Only to suddenly trip over a book in the middle of the pathway, looking down to see a bunch of Mickey's study books scattered all around his 'floor bed'. About to greet Mickey but he noticed he had passed out on an open book next to Topepi and Poliwhirl. A snicker escaped from his mouth; which got Richie to turn around in his seat with a side comment of 'yup, passed out again' before turning back around. Ash just shrugged with a smirk and quietly went pass Mickey and over towards his night stand table to grab his phone to call Misty; who he has been trying to reach all week. After getting Misty's voicemail for the sixth time for the day, a sigh escaped his mouth when he slumped down at his study desk next to Richie.

"Hey, have you heard from Misty at all?"

Richie paused at paper work again and looked over at Ash with a raised eyebrow. "Nooo? Why are you asking me that? Shouldn't you ask Mickey?"

"I've been meaning to ask him but we really haven't seen each other all week since our schedules has been clashing. And when we do have a spare moment in class, Mickey is running off to do something or napping in between breaks. And right now is," With his eyes still on Richie, Ash just used his thumb to point in Mickey's direction behind them. "A perfect example, he's passed out. We were supposed to catch up and work on an assignment."

"Can you blame the guy for passing out here and there? He's still wakes up at the crack of dawn to train with Gary in the morning before class."

"Really? How did you know?"

"Oh I saw Mickey yesterday morning down in the kitchen when he and Gary returned from their morning training. We chatted for a tiny bit before he headed back towards his room."

"I thought for sure they would have taken a break from training since we're setting up."

"I know right? But Gary is Gary, he'll keep on training like there's no tomorrow. As for Mickey's reasoning, I'm not positive since he was slurring his answer, but I think he mentioned it's for him and getting better for the gym?"

"Mmm, getting better for the gym? Probably want to be the best like his cousins."

"Probably, especially like Misty. He's always selling how great of a gym leader she is out of the three sisters of hers. Anyways don't stress yourself out more than you already are about not getting a hold of Misty. She is a gym leader so she's pretty busy herself and with the gym battles. But hey, you can always check at Lil' Pandas tomorrow."

Ash looked away from Richie and laid eyes straight ahead on Pikachu's Light Ball around his neck. "Yeah I'm already planning to do so tomorrow since I'm free all day and evening time. It'll probably be better this way to talk to her in person."

"Is it important?"

"Not really? Why?"

"Oh just curious because I've notice that you've been using your phone lately and I've been wondering who's it been. And when you asked me if I heard from Misty, it all made sense who it was." A smirk appeared on Richie's face.

"Nah, it's not that important, I just want to get to know Misty a bit more close and personal. You know like a hangout."

"Gotcha, well if all fails you can always ask Gary where's Misty's where about. They have been seen together a lot lately."

"Ugh, last conversation I had with him about Misty didn't really go in either favors."

"Umm ok I don't get that, but if you change your mind I do have his cell phone number." Richie reached for his cell at the top right hand corner of his desk next to Sparky.

"You have his number? How and since when?"

"He gave it to me last Saturday," Richie started pushing some buttons on his cell before hitting the send button. "Well I just sent you a text with Gary's number. If you don't want it just delete it, but it wouldn't hurt to save it either."

Ash grabbed his cell and opened the text Richie had sent him and stared at Gary's number. "Yeah, we'll see what happens. Anyways aren't you supposed to meet the Second Year students right about now?"

Richie checked for the time and realized he was going to be late if he didn't leave within five minutes. "Shoot, I was so wrapped up on trying to finish this paperwork I didn't realize the actual time had gone by. Whatever, I'll just finish this later," Richie quickly got up from his seat and shoved his personal belongings in his pocket and held his right arm out for Sparky to climb aboard towards his shoulders. "Let's get going Sparky. And I'll catch you later Ash."

"Yeah catch you two later." Ash turned his attention back towards his cell, as he heard the door closed behind him. Staring at Gary's number again, he finally decided to save Gary's number to his contacts list. Ash's attention soon turned over towards Mickey's direction due to Poliwhirl's rustling. He got up to from his seat and walked over to see Mickey's books are now in a neat pile; by Poliwhirl and the little blue guy pulling a blanket over Mickey. A smile appeared on his face when he and Poliwhirl made eye contact, as he told him he'll lead a helping hand. Squatting down to adjust the blanket over Mickey, a few mumbles had escaped from Mickey. "So it seems like you talk in your sleep eh?" Ash paused for a second when Mickey mumbled again. 'What was that again Mickey?"

"Aahh-said-dat-ah-like-chuuu." Misty shifted on to her side; causing Ash to fall over onto his butt while hugging the blanket at her chest.

"Who do you like?" Ash asked with a confused stare down at Mickey.

"Aaahh-really-really-like-chuuu-Ashy." Misty had a smile appear on her sleeping face and to avoid any more issue Poliwhirl jumped in of her.

"Poliiiiii-whirrrl!" Poliwhirl did a twirl upper-cut to show off a 'supposedly' new move to throw off Ash.

"Hah, is that you're improved move Poliwhirl?"

"Poli-poli!" Poliwhirl pointed towards the open area indicating that there's more moves he wanted to show off. As he started pulling at Ash's hand.

"Alright, alright I'll follow." Ash got up on to his feet and headed towards the middle of the room but before giving all his attention to Poliwhirl and Pikachu; who joined in on the pokemon-fun, he looked down over at Mickey uncertainly. As he suddenly recalled a few memories between the two; like a few blushes time to time, especially when he got pinned by him. _'Why do these kinds of things happen when it's just the two of us in this room? I find out that you talk in your sleep and now I'm left wondering about your sexual orientation.'_

Following Morning; Saturday – Dorm Room #310

Not being able to catch up or ask any questions with Mickey last night; for she never woke up from her nap, left Ash wondering where Mickey had disappeared at eight fifteen. Hazily looking away from Misty's neatly folded blanket bed and he finally noticed that Mickey's small personal bag and Togepi were gone. Slowly pacing around the room for a note about 'his' where about, Ash found nothing, as he then grabbed his cell to check if a text was left behind. But his attention went straight towards the open door. Thinking it could be Mickey but it was just Richie and Sparky; sharing a piece of toast together.

"You're looking for this?" Richie held up a piece of paper in his hand that he pulled from his back pocket.

"Is that from—"

"The notorious napper as of lately? Why yes it is. It was taped on the door with our names on it around six ish when I was in the shower. Here." Richie aggressively shoved it at Ash's chest when he walked pass him; heading towards his study desk.

Ash opened the folded paper to see it was only a sentence long with Mickey's signature underneath it. "Be gone for a while, duty calls, will call you guys later. Mickey." Ash folded the piece paper when he looked over at Richie, as he let out an annoyed grunt. "Jesus. Not only I can't get a hold of Misty, I can't even get a word in with Mickey. There are some issues I need to get resolve from the both of them."

"Just chill out Ash, they're busy with their own lives and issues too. It's not all about you all the time you know." Richie replied harshly towards Ash.

Seeing the aggressive and confrontational side of Richie, Ash knew the short fuse string Richie had tried to hold on from last night was light and gone out the window. Not because of him, but due to being up for twenty-six hours straight and under pressure on getting more of the fundraiser paper reports finish and turned in to Principal Dean by seven in the morning. Even though he had received the harsh tone comment, he knew Richie meant well. And deep down Ash secretly did admit that he is used to having his way most of the time. About to speak up, he got cut off by Richie's peeved stare across the room.

"Why are you still here? Go to Lil' Pandas and look for Misty for your damn answers. Wait all day if you have to. And if you don't see her, Mickey will be here by the time you get back. Simple as that, standing around and bitching all morni—"

"Oook, I get the point, let's get ready Pikachu," Ash waited for Pikachu to jump onto his shoulders before turning around to head towards the bathroom to get clean up. But before doing so, he still eyed Richie. "You should watch that tone and attitude of yours around others, you're being a total ass just like Gary."

"What, am I not entitled to be an asshole sometime? You know very well this is how I get when I'm on zero hours of sleep and on top of that, stressed out," Richie turned around in his chair to give Sparky the last piece of the toast. "If being an ass like Gary, is the only way to release some tension for the time being, so be it. At least I'm not a total asshole douche like Matt."

"I'm just saying that others won't know what to do, think or even expect it from you. I've dealt with it a lot more than I ever wanted to in my life but I'm used to it compared to others. Just looking out for you man, as I suggest you should go to bed, since you've turned in the progress report."

"Yeah yeah yeeeeah, I'll rest when I get a head start on the Second Years' status reports."

"Sure whatever you say man." Ash and Pikachu finally made their way towards the bathroom.

Some Time Later; Afternoon – Academy's West Field

Georgio with his Delcatty went up and down, side to side and in and out the gazebos, booths and table settings on the West battle field when he heard Mickey, Gary, Derek, Luke and a couple other groups were setting up the Second Years' station. But he had no luck on finding anyone at all, as he wondered if he was too late or if they had gone on break, he was about to call it quits. But walking out and around the corner of the last gazebo, Georgio saw Misty and 'his' pokemons standing by themselves nearby one of the sheds. He quickly made his way towards Mickey and surprisingly hugged him from the side.

"Mickeeey!"

Startled to death from the sudden bear-hug, Misty knew who it was. Ever since Georgio found out about 'him' being related to Misty, he's been buddy-buddies with her. "Georgio! How many times do I have to tell you quit doing that? Every time you do that a year of my life span is taken away from me."

"Hahaha sorry! But it's so easy to sneak up on you like that." Georgio pulled away from Mickey and flashed a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways what brought you out here? I won't be able to talk for long. The others went to get more supplies a bit ago and will shortly return anytime now."

"Oh ok, it won't take long anyways, I wanted to ask you something. Is Misty going to be at the Fundraiser next Saturday?"

"Ummm I don't think so, why?"

Georgio let out a sad sigh. "Oh darn, I was hoping to see Misty at the Fundraiser and her being able to check my cute outfit on stage."

"Wouldn't you be embarrassed of having the girl you like seeing you like that? Because that's how Ash was last year when his crush showed up."

"Naaah, how I see it is if I'm hella cute looking, she won't be able to take her eyes off me."

Misty held in her giggle at how cute and optimistic Georgio was being. "Georgio, you are just too cute for your own good."

Georgio's eyes widen at Mickey's comment. "Your tone and your saying were totally just like Misty!"

Misty freaked out a bit at her slip up, as she tried her best to cover it up. "Ugghhh, you're sure? No way can I be girly sounding like my cousin!"

"Heeey, even your expression right now is the same too. Oh Mickey!" With him being the same height as Misty, he wrapped his arms around Misty's shoulders to pull her in for another bear-hug. "If I were a girl, I would totally fall for you!"

"Wait, what?" Misty was a bit confused at Georgio's comment for she thought her cover was blown.

"Well I know the fact the two of you look, think and act alike so I'm just saying that if I were a girl, I would be chasing you."

Misty let out a relief sigh in Georgio's hold. "You and your fascination with the Waterflowers."

"Nothing wrong with that is ther—"

"Hey pipsqueak, do I have to slap you upside the head of yours to get you to stop hugging Mickey like that?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone from afar; with Umbreon beside him.

Georgio let out a smile at his rival and hugged Mickey a bit tighter with his face pressed against his. "Mickey's my friend too, if I want to hug him. I'll hug him. Besides, Mickey doesn't care." Georgio playfully stuck out his tongue at Gary but soon loosen his hold around Mickey. "Well I guess my time is up, so I should get going. But if Misty does decide to come next Saturday, tell her I'll be honored if she bids on me." Georgio winked at Mickey and quickly turned towards Gary. "Let the best girl win."

Before Gary had any reaction or reply towards Georgio, he had already disappeared with his pokemon. Since there was nobody else but him and Misty, he gave her a serious stare. "How many times do I have to tell you that the hugging between you two need to stop?"

"Enough times to the point it's a broken record. I don't see the harm in him hugging me. He's like a baby brother I never had."

"You're right, there's no harm from him hugging you because the two of you have about the same body frame."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning he can't pick up the physical side of you. Even with your baggy clothing concealing your body frame, if some other guy hugs you, they might be questioning you and wondered if you're a guy or not. Trust me."

"Wait, how would you know?"

"I know because I can tell when I hug you."

"I—uugghh, umm touché." Misty quickly shut her mouth, as she recalled a few times Gary had hug her a few times and always mention how the image of her baggy clothing is saving her butt. "But we still don't have to worry about Georgio right?"

Gary lowered his head in defeat of not being able to get through Misty's thick-naïve head. "Do whatever you want. Don't ever say I never warned you. I'm done with this topic." Gary turned around and walked away towards the next gazebo he and Misty were to set up next.

Misty looked down at Poliwhirl and Corsola. "You two please watch over Togepi again ok? Thanks a bunch!" Misty then looked up and ran after Gary. "Hey! Don't just walk away and not answer my question Gary! I was serious about that!"

Later on that Evening – Third Years' Dormitory 

It was about close to eight o' clock by the time Ash and Pikachu reached their dorm room, as he entered into a dim room. With Richie's curtain divider around his bed being in use, Ash didn't have to worry about being too loud or not. The two have establish a known fact if Richie has his curtain divider in use, he'll also have earpieces in his ear and will be dead asleep. But what concerned Ash the most was Mickey's and Misty's where about. While chilling at Lil' Pandas all day, he and any other that knew the Waterflower cousins, couldn't get a hold of them either. Tossing everything but his cell phone on his bed, he quickly tried calling Mickey this time. Once again there was no answer on the other end, as he then called Misty. Same result, with an automatic message of 'please leave a message after the beep'. Not being able to get a hold of either of the two again, Ash decided to go to the person who would know, Gary.

Gary bit annoyed at the surprise visit from Ash just stared at him intensely. "What do you want?"

"Where's Mickey?"

"He's in the shower. He'll be over at your room in a bit." Gary started closing his door shut but only to have it stopped by Ash's hand. "What?"

"I really didn't want to ask you but have you heard from Misty lately?"

Gary noticed the serious expression on Ash's face; which got him interested. "Why? Can't get a hold of her?"

"Yeah I can't get a hold of her or Mickey. You're the best person who would know about both their where about. So have you heard or seen Misty? I didn't see her at all at Lil' Pandas today or any of her co-workers."

A smirk appeared on Gary's face. "Matter of fact I have. Let's just say we've been together all day in a way?"

"What? Why would she hang out with you?"

"So much for your words of her hanging out with you," Gary paused for a second when he noticed the annoyed expression on Ash's face that he was familiar with. "What's with the face Ashy-boy?"

"Why is she with you when I'm the one she likes?"

"Hah, what is this?" Gary knew very well; from Misty's long week of complaining about not being able to get a hold of Ash as Cousin Misty, he decided to mess with Ash a bit. Just to irk him. "Damn, I see that when a girl that you use to hate because she was tangled up with me doesn't call for a week, YOU take a major interest."

"So we're back to this topic again huh?"

"You started it on Sunday by asking me my status with Misty." Gary crossed his arms across his chest and leaned up on the door way.

"So what if I've taken an interest in Misty, I am allowed to like girls."

"Yeah I just didn't think it would ever happen anytime soon. With you attending the academy, training hard just to try to be on the same level as me, oh and we can't forget about you head over heels for the impossible girl. My sister," Gary let out a victorious smirk at Ash's stunned expression after confronting him for the first time about crushing on his sister. "Then again Misty and May are a like in a way, so I guess I'm not that surprised you falling for her too."

"You've known all along?"

"Of course, do you think I'm stupid and blind? Ever since we were kids I had a feeling you liked my sister. And last year's fundraiser you pretty much confirmed it when my sister won the auction date with you. I guess the question now is, are you still madly in love with my sister?"

Ash slowly looked away with a peeved expression. "What if I still am?"

"Then don't lead Misty on. They maybe the same but the differences between the two, she'll take any glimmer hope or leads from you because she's so into you. While May is a career woman and all about hers and the pokemon life's work at the moment, so love or relationship is the last thing on her mind."

"Why are you on my case about if I end up liking two girls at the same time?" Ash asked loudly while stepping close to Gary's face.

"Because those two are important to me and I'll protect them in any way I can. Got it?"

From the bathroom door, Gary and Ash haven't notice Misty had stepped out of the bathroom and heard part of their conversation. After hearing Ash's confession, Misty needed to play it off like she just came out. "Bathroom's free—Oh who's at the door?"

Gary looked over to his right towards Misty and walked away from the door. "Your boyfriend is here to pick you up." Gary casually said but deep down it was his way of teasing Misty. But when he heard Misty's 'he's not my boyfriend' and Ash's 'I'm not his boyfriend' defensive comment, he looked back and forth at the two. "Did I miss something? You two replied back in unison." Gary noticed the two were definitely not on the same page since Misty's 'no' was questionable and Ash's 'no' was hastily answered. He was curious but he didn't care anymore, as Gary walked further away from the two.

"I'll be ready in a minute, I just need to grab my stuff and we can take off." Misty said to Ash at the doorway. She then turned around and gave a smile at the back of Gary; at his study desk, when she recalled his last sentence before she interrupted the two. "Gary, thanks."

"For what?" Gary turned around with a confused look on his face.

"For everything so far."

"You don't make sense sometimes you know that? Now would you and Ashy-Boy disappear? I think I had enough of you guys for today." Gary coldly turned back around in his seat and continued his book.

"Fine, whatever, bye jerk."

"Right back at you twerp." Gary waved his hand in the air to end their conversation.

Misty quickly grabbed her stuff and Togepi off her bed and out the door with Poliwhirl beside her. The walk from her room to Ash's room, was quiet between the two. But when Misty entered the room first and tossed her stuff to the floor, she made sure to speak first when she saw Richie's curtain divider.

"Richie's asleep right now? No wonder I couldn't get a hold of him when I called to let me in. It is alright to talk right?"

"You were here earlier? And yeah it's alright, he's knocked out cold."

"Yeah, when I got done with my task duty like five or six hours ago? I had a bunch of missed calls from you and so I tried calling you back. But I got your voice mail right away."

"Oh you got to be kidding me. You probably called when I dropped my cell and the battery popped out, because I have no record of you calling me all day."

"Well I guess that's our luck. But it's all good, Gary kept me company."

"He kept you company? I thought he was hanging out with Misty?"

"What? Why would he be with Misty? And why is she coming up all of a sudden?"

"I couldn't reach either of you by phone and I waited all day at Lil' Pandas for Misty and no sign of her. So I resorted to the last person and asked Gary and he told me that Misty has been with him most of the day."

Misty was nearly nibbling away her bottom lips out of frustration. _'Arrgg, damn it Gary! You and your twisted sense of humor, picking on Ash again I see.' _Misty looked over at Ash by his bed. "Yeaaah about that, Misty has the whole weekend off at Lil' Pandas' because of the gym, but because I needed some stuff from the gym the older sisters made her come today."

"I see, so she's been pretty busy with running the gym huh?"

"Yeah and along with intense training, but just for the record she does misses you. And is very sorry that she hasn't gotten a chance to call you back all week either, being a gym leader takes a lot of work and time."

"Ah, so will she have time to come to the fundraiser next Saturday?"

"Wow, I'm getting jealous of Misty now. So far a lot of the students here are asking if Misty's coming or not. And the answer is no, why you ask?"

Ash looked away with a tiny smile. "I was going to see if she wanted to hang out sometime after the fundraiser is over."

"Oh really? Well sometime the beginning of this week I asked her if she wanted to come and she told me that she got something plan in the morning. But she did tell me that she'll be free sometime after the fundraiser is over if I still wanted to hang out. So why don't you set a for sure time and I'll get the message to her. If I can't get to her, I have the other older cousins I can reach."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. I guess that explain one thing."

"There's something else?" Misty asked with a curious raised eyebrow.

While combing Pikachu's coat, Ash finally looked over at Mickey. "Yeah, the next thing I wanted to know was about you."

"Me? What else did you want to know that you already haven't?"

"Do you often talk in your sleep?" Ash could see 'embarrassment' was written all over Mickey's before he looked away from him.

"Oh god, I was afraid you'll or Richie will find out when I slept over last night. It's a weird condition I have ever since I was young according to my cousins. If I'm lacking on major sleep or food in my system, my mind and body goes into zombie mode. Where I tend to sleep in random spots or beds because I think it's mine or I'll talk in my sleep. And I guess sometime you can get a conversation out of me."

"That explains that first night when you slept the night here when you end up in my bed in the morning."

"Ahahah—yeeeeah. But last night, I didn't say anything weird did I?"

"What if you did?" Ash was taken back when he saw how quickly Mickey's face went pale in 1.5 seconds after his question. The reaction was very much like May's reaction when something wasn't supposed to be mention or not to be found out. As he quickly decided to keep quiet about the whole 'like' comment from yesterday and do a bit further investigation. "What's wrong? Afraid something might have slipped?"

"Noo—Yees—I don't know! It's a bit complicated. I just hope it wasn't hella weird. Uggh bad enough it happens a lot with Gary and now you too? Geez I can't catch a break, can I?"

"So it had happen a lot with Gary eh? Does he tell you what you end up saying?"

"Yeah? But it's usually stuff that he already knew about or I tend to mention again in my sleep. So really it's not a big deal. He's the type to keep to himself but I still asked him to keep quiet about it."

Ash looked away from Mickey quickly put two and two together. _'It makes sense now, the secret Gary's must been hiding is probably Mickey's sexual preference and who he likes,' _Ash looked back over at Mickey for a second to see he was putting Togepi to bed._ 'Right? It has to be, it explains why Gary said your boyfriend's here a bit ago,' _Ash paused for a second when he recalled Gary's threat about having Mickey expelled if he and Richie didn't let him through that one day._ 'But why would liking the same gender would get him expel? Uggh never mind, this is just a bit much to take in all at once.'_ Ash cleared his throat to get Mickey's attention. "Hey this is a bit off topic but it's related with Gary's comment earlier. You know, about the whole boyfriend comment."

"Yeeeaah?" Misty asked with a curious raised eyebrow.

"What do you think of same gender relationships?"

Misty looked at Ash, agreeing to herself that it was a bit off topic but she still went along with it. "I have no problem with same sex gender relationships. I don't see the problem in it, if two people are really interested or in love with each other, it really doesn't matter. What gives us the right to discriminate, you know? But why you ask?"

"Just curious and making conversation, but I have to say you don't really see it a lot of same gender relationships."

"Mmm, now that you mention it, I really don't see a whole lot here in Viridian. In Cerulean and Saffon City there's quite a lot of same gender couples. And hell, there are quite a few people who swings both ways too. What are your thoughts?"

"I never really thought about it. Hell, I barely care or take notice of the heterosexual relationships that happens around here. I really can't say much but I guess I don't have anything against it."

"Hahaha dude, you and Gary said the exact same thing! When we saw two guys together one weekend, I was curious and asked him about what he thought of the subject." Misty started grinning to herself when she recalled that day. Misty had fibbed a bit about her asking Gary. How it really happened during their white day hangout; the walk from Lil' Pandas' to the storage unit of where Gary had his car, they had saw two hot gay couples. With them being all lovey-dovey with each other, Misty couldn't contain herself and squealed like a silly fangirl, as that was when Gary was the one who asked her what her fascination was with two gay couples.

Before anything else could be said from either of the two, Misty's cell phone alarm went off to remind her there was a movie premiere she wanted to watch. She proceeds to ask Ash if they could watch the movie. Ash had replied he didn't care what they do for the rest of the night. With so much going on inside his head, Ash wasn't sure what to do. But within a minute he decided that he's going to kept quiet and pay more close attention to Mickey's and Gary's odd friendship.

Seven Days Later; Saturday Morning – Viridian's Academy

The last seven days was another quick, non-stop blur of madness for all the students of the academy with the final set up for the one day traditional fundraiser. Everyone; but mainly the Third Year students, we're ready get the show on the road for it to be over. With each Year Class; except the class students representatives and 'Class Girl', all had special tasks to do that leads up to the main auction event. The First Years were in charge of activities and prizes, while the Second Years were in charge of the meals and mini-show events and Third Year students were all scattered throughout the academy to make sure things went smoothly.

Being able to get a well-rested from the night before, everyone was off to a good start at their morning station, everyone but Gary that is. Gary and Misty were supposed to go over their game plan for the day since they couldn't last time and right after that start on his makeover transformation into 'Gabby'. But since Misty was neither nowhere in sight or could he or anybody else could get a hold of her, he was left pacing back and forth around their room calling her cell for the eleventh time. Gary finally got through when he heard Misty's voice on the other end.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Sorry I still have some stuff to take care of!" Misty shouted back over her cell phone.

"Stuff to take care of? What else is there? We're supposed to take care of the game plan for today."

"Well someone a few weeks ago told me that I had to take care of my own issue of Mickey not being at the auction so that I can bid on you! Look, the gates don't open until ten and right now it's almost nine and the main event auction doesn't start until three. So you'll have plenty of time to transform into Gabby before the main event. I don't know why you're on my case, being the Class Girl you got a free pass of not having to deal with side duties today."

"Have you forgotten that you're on the line of mine and Matt's bet? Plus I want to win so I can rub it in his face like usual, that's why I'm on your case. And also we haven't even figure out an outfit since you didn't like my choices." Gary replied a hotly.

"Gabby relax—"

"Don't you start calling me by that name."

"But whhhy, today is the only day I can call you that! Hehehe. ANYWAYS, I've got it all taken care of. You just need to believe in me and give me time. We're going to win because I have a secret weaaapooon," Misty pulled away her cell to see the current time and quickly returned back to her ear. "Anyways you're wasting my valuable time! I need to get my situation situated. Go check out the booths or read a book or something. I'll call you when we're ready to meet up in our signed dressing room, 'kay? 'Kay, sweet."

"What's this secr—"

"Good bye Gabby!" Misty not giving Gary a chance to reply back had already ended the call with him; for she had to call someone else.

"—cret weapon?" Gary on the other line just stared at the blinking 'end call', as he made his way towards his bed. Taking a seat next to Umbreon, Gary started scrolling through his contact list to another number that he hasn't been able to get a hold of for two weeks now. Once May's name was highlighted, he pressed the call button. After about 4 rings, her voice mail came up, following with a beep. "Hey, I know that you're busy with recovering and most likely trying to get ahead of your workloads but when you get the chance could you let me know if you got your package or not? 'Kay thanks, bye." Gary ended his call with May's voice mail and fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "It's going to be a long day Umbreon and why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen."

* * *

A/N: (5/24/11) Wooo, I totally apologize if there are any big noticeable grammar typos/etc and if this chappy was rushed and jumpy XD As it was in a way because I was going to make sure it was going to be the last chapter to fill in the two week gap for the new start of the Fundraiser Arc chappies xD And also my friend won't be editing my chappy a bit later.

But oh maaan, I can't help but torture Ashy-Boy ;p He's so lost and confused about 'Mickey' liking him and thinking THAT'S the secret Gary knows and keeping quiet about XD Ashy just can't catch a break, especially when he finally figuring out his feelings for 'Cousin Misty', hahaha.

The beginning of the chapter was inspired to write due to Darly aka nibblesnotnipples (dA) fanart comic she decided to make for AFL ^~^ Also another friend, Zino made a Mickey and Misty pic in her style. Links will be on my profile if any of you guys want to check it out :D

Thanks again for all the reviews! They're always really helpful and definitely always giving me the support to push myself to work on AFL when I get the free time. And this is to Pratik Roy, since I have no way to contact to reply to your reviews, I just want to let you know about half of the things you mention/asked for I actually already have plans for it to happen waaay later in the future chapters. It might not be exact idea but you won't be disappointed when the time comes when I write it out for AFL.

Well thank you again and catch you in the next chapter! Ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	28. Figuring Things Out Before The Auction

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story **

**Warning: Minor swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18  
Brock- 21  
May- 21

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

Chapter 28: Figuring Things Out Before the Auction

A Quarter 'Til Ten; Inside of Viridian's Academy

Misty had literally scared Brock to death when she slammed open his office door and yelled out his name. "—I'm using my one save card today!"

Cleaning up the spilled drink on his desk, he finally turned around with a glare. "Hello to you too, and what happened to knocking?"

Misty quickly closed the door behind her and made her way towards Brock's desk; holding onto Togepi. "I'm sorry; there was no time to knock, kind of in a hurry! Anyways I'm here to discuss important matters of that one save card you promised me."

"Alright, I don't know what all I can do but I'll try my best. What is it that you need?" Brock asked, as he leaned back in his chair.

"I need you to excuse me from today's fundraiser. It has to be a good excuse so that it doesn't affect my grade. And also being," Misty handed Togepi over to Brock and quickly made quotation marks with both of her index and middle fingers. "Sick, won't cut it. Knowing the others if they found out that I'm sick, they'll come visit and so on. Today I actually need to be a girl at the auction event. Since Gary saved my butt by volunteering to be the Class Girl, the deal is that I need to win the bid on him so he doesn't have to go on a date, blah, blah, blah. Sooo I think you can pick up on the fact that _Mickey_ physically needs to be out of the picture."

"Gotcha. Hmmm," Brock rubbed his chin with his free hand and pondered what he can do to help Misty out. And within a minute a light bulb light up inside his head. "Alright, I have a solution. I'll just tell Principal Dean that I need some more medical supplies and I want you to get them for me since I've known you and trust you since you were little."

"That sounds awesome!"

"Do you want to do it now or—"

"Can we do it around eleven or so? I'm working at the front gates, greeting and passing out pamphlets with a bunch of other students and if you were to pull me away in front of them, it'll be more believable. Annnnnd can you also do another huge favor? Can you—"

"Yes I can watch Togepi for you."

Misty gave Brock a hug from the side; to avoid squishing her baby. "Thank you so much Brock. I'll see you in about an hour! Now I got to go before others start chewing my head off for not being here like I'm supposed to be."

"Yeah not a problem, see you then." Brock waved bye to Misty when she took off running towards the door.

Sometime Later - Outside in the Front Gates of the Academy

Before getting another batch of the 'things to do at the fundraiser' pamphlets, Misty had passed out her last one and quickly checked her cell phone for the time. After had mumbled to herself, she didn't realize it had caught Ash's and Richie's attention.

"What was that Mickey?" Ash asked when he handed out to one of the guest customers.

"Ten forty-five is what I said." Misty said while putting her cell phone away.

"Oh, is there a meaning behind the time?"

"Kind of, waiting for a-aaahhh!" Misty was tackled in a hug from Georgio.

"Mickeeey!" Georgio cheered.

"Georgio!" Misty semi-glared at Georgio but couldn't stay mad at him, as she returned the bear-hug of her own.

Ash eyed Mickey and Georgio exchanged a fake argument with each other about the surprise tackling hug and other issues that followed afterwards. But when the two started whispering and giggling to each other, Ash got more curious and cautious of their behaviors. _'Those two have been pretty close with each other. I wonder if it was Georgio was the one that made the move and kissed—No it can't be. Mickey said the guy was a random asshole and Georgio far from that and he likes Misty—Arrgg! Why am I thinking of this all of a sudden?" _Ash looked back in Mickey's and Georgio's direction to see Mickey is now pinching both of Georgio's cheeks. _'Urrgh, then again Mickey did mention he's never kissed a girl either." _Ash's thoughts were interrupted when Gary walk passed them but was stopped when Mickey grabbed a hold of his hand.

"—Where are you going?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow still holding onto Gary's hand.

"Going out for a walk with Umbreon, is that alright with you?" Gary asked with an irksome expression.

"No it isn't! You can't leave the academy, we hav—" Misty stopped in her sentence and let go of Gary when they heard something loud pulled up in front of the gate entrances.

Besides the few guests that were about to enter through the entrance gates, the six Third Year and one First Year; with their pokemon partner beside them, students stared at the parked limo. Gary, Misty, Ash, Richie, Sam, Jim, Georgio and the few other guests all looked straight ahead at the limo curious who or whom were all inside of it. The back door finally opened, as a bunch of helium filled balloons escaped and flew into the sky as multiple voices were heard. Soon five young ladies dressed in black and wearing a pair of shades, had stepped out onto the side walk. Not paying attention to the students of the academy; who were waiting for them to come closer for the greeting, they all stared and admired the academy structure. But quickly all five turned around towards the open back door; as each one of them had a name logo embroider on the back of their jacket, MagCat, Maia's Pen, Michelicious, Midnight-mist-87, and Ayuki. All five were yelling at someone who's still inside the limo and when the last person finally stepped out, Gary, Misty, Ash, Richie and Georgio knew exactly who it was, one of the owners of Lil' Pandas'.

"Seriously, who's idea was it again to wear shades inside the limo? I can barely see anything." Lili huffed annoyingly when she closed the door.

Maia started giggling at Lili. "It's all about the grand entrance, remember?"

MagCat then leaned on Lili's right shoulder. "Besides since we were running late, we might as well do it fashionably late don't you think?"

"Too bad we didn't have a bigger crowds' attention." Maia said.

Lili let out a smile when she finally noticed the group in from of them from afar. "Nah, I think we got the right crowd. There's your boy-toy staring at you."

Maia looked over to see Gary and the others staring right at them, as she then quickly looked back at Lili. "Lili! Don't be so vulgar with that mouth of yours! He's not my boy-toy," Maia slowly looked away and lowered her voice. "Yet."

All the girls started laughing, while MagCat decided to tease Maia. "Lili's lewd mouth isn't as bad as your obsession. You wrote a cheer for him and kept on cheering it to the point it's imprinted in our brains!"

Maia let out a big smile. "Well then, since he's right in front of us, care to join me girls? On the count of three, one, two, three—"

_"Gary, Gary! See him grin! Lookin' that cute outta be a sin! Gary, Gary! He thinks so fast! Take him on and you'll end up last! Not a Gary cheerleader? Now that's a crime. Cheering for anyone else is a waste of time!"_

After the unison cheer and making their way towards the students, giggle fits followed afterwards, as each one of them; but Lili, smiled and waved at Gary before grabbing a from Ash, Richie and the other two. As the five were getting the explanations of the brochure from the four guys, Misty quickly bid bye to Georgio since he got called away from his classmate and soon got pulled off to the side by Gary. Gary was to asked her a question, but Lili interrupted the two by literally poking her face in between their faces.

"Kekeke, I can't wait to see your transformation Gary. Us, Old-School Founders of the Gary Oak fan club are really excited," Lili pulled away and pondered for a second. "Well we're actually missing a member for today's group but that's other news. Anyways Maia over there is the one that is most excited out of all of us. When we heard you were up for auction, she nearly flipped. So be prepared for a record breaking bid and a fun, exciting date today with her—"

"No! You can't!" Misty yelled out, which caused Lili to be very confused. "I mean, Maia can't. I mean, Lili," Misty then lowered her voice so no one else from afar could hear. "By any chance you can convince Maia not to bid on Gary today? Gary's in this whole mess because of my secret. Since he saved my butt, the deal was that I have to win the auction date so he doesn't have to go on a date afterwards."

"Mmmm, I can try? But there's no guarantees, Maia took vacation time and flew into Kanto for this."

Misty looked over at Gary and back at Lili. "Does it have to be a full on out date-date?"

"I don't know, but what are you thinking?"

"Well if she doesn't bid on Gary today I can guarantee her an hour or two the max, of Gary's time right now."

"Whoa! Don't I get a say in this?" Gary spoke up glaring down at Misty.

"Yes and no, but we kind of have no choice. Come on a couple of hours around the academy won't hurt for a guarantee pass of her not bidding on you. That's one less person I have to deal with."

"She's right Gary, you've seen how fan crazy I can get but she's on her own level when it comes to you."

Gary let out a grunt when he thought of the idea. "What about the others?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about the others, well maybe Magcat since she told me that you two have a battle to do? But I think you still won't have to worry about that because she mentions she'll like to battle it out with you on one of my battling fields. Anyways we're here to have fun, support and watch Maia go ga-ga crazy over you. It's pretty entertaining."

"If I were to agree for the couple of hours of my time with her, I'm not going to get kidnapped am I?"

"Hahahaha. I'm going to plead the fifth on that." Lili looked away from Gary.

"You're kidding right?"

"Hahah chillax Gary, I was just joking around! You don't have to worry, we're your fans but we're not THAT crazy. Don't worry most of us will keep Maia in line. So do we have a deal?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. It's agreed."

"Sweet deal, I'll go let Maia and the other know." Lili waved bye to Gary and Misty and ran over to the others where they were still at. "Oh Maiaaa, I got great neeeews!"

Gary looked over in their direction for a second and looked back at Misty. "You so owe me another big one."

Misty clasps her hands together in front of her face and begged for forgiveness. "I'm sorry! After I win the auction, I'll make it up to you with something else ok? Just hang in there for a bit."

"Whatever, let's get going Umbreon," Gary turned around and he could tell that Maia had gotten the news. "I can't wait for the day to be over."

Misty walked beside Gary with a smirk on her face. "It'll be over sooner than you know it."

Gary rolled his eyes and split away from Misty to met up with Lili and her group, as they all had the courteously to ask what Gary wanted to do first. While Gary was debating on what to do, Misty had stepped off to the side to meet up with Ash, Richie and the others to continue their greeting to the new guests. But not seconds later, all their attention were on Brock; who called out 'Mickey's' name.

"Hey Brock, what's up?"

"It's going good but I need you to be my personal assistant for the remainder of the day. I already got permission from Principal Dean for you to be excused for the day."

"Personal assistant eh? What am I going to be doing?"

"Well since I can't leave the academy, I need you to go to my home town Pewter City to pick up some pokemon medical supplies that we just ran out in our care-center. And you'll probably be doing other errands for me too."

"I have no problem helping you out."

"Great, so if you would follow me back to my office I'll give you the money and directions and such," Brock then turned looked over at Ash and Richie. "Sorry for taking Mickey from you guys but he'll be returned to you sometime tonight the latest.

Ash waved his hand at Brock. "Oh no no no, it's ok. You and Nurse Joy are the busiest at this place, so if you need the extra help it's totally understandable," Ash then looked over at Mickey. "Well it'll be a shame that you'll end up missing Gary all dolled up."

Richie let out a chuckle. "Mickey will miss it in live action, buuut I'll have it on camera. Do you really think I wasn't going to have a record of this day?"

While a tiny chuckle escaped Misty's mouth, Ash just shook his head. "You're really asking for a death wish aren't you huh?"

"Oh it'll be worth it. Anyways, I guess we'll see you after all the madness is over. Take care and have a safe trip." Richie waved and quickly turned to face the next guest who was making her way towards the entrance.

"Yeah I'll catch you guys a bit later. Bye Richie," Misty turned to Ash. "Bye Ash, don't have too much fun without me."

"Hah, I'll try not to. I'll see you later, bye Mickey." Ash looked away to pass out a brochure to a passing guest but his attention fell upon Mickey when he saw him suddenly stopped next to Gary and tapped his shoulder. Ash's eyebrow rose curiously when Mickey whispered something lengthy into Gary's ear, which than caused him to lightly pushes Mickey's face away. But before his mind went into a whole other world, Richie had called out for him for his help.

About Two Hours Later – Inside the Academy Building

Gary had gotten the call from Misty about ten minutes ago to meet up in their signed dressing room located by the East-side doors; which lead to the backdoors of the gym where main event stage is being held at. Once Gary reached the room, he made his way inside and closed the door behind him. Rustling noises came behind a wooden curtain prop stand; as he became wary of it making his way towards it. Thinking it was maybe Misty, he called out for 'Mickey's' name. But soon a brunette with a ponytail on her left side stepped out from behind the curtain stand, as she stared back at Gary with a fierce pose and an outfit that showed off a lot of skin. With her arms and stomach exposed in a sleeveless low-cut vest over a tube top, her long legs had more skin exposure being in a pair of short-shorts; which had straps hung behind her legs and in a pair of zipped up boots.

"The names Lola, you must be Gary I presume?"

"Yeah I'm Gary. Now where's Mickey?"

"Have you forgotten that Mickey has stepped out for the day?" Lola asked with a smirk.

Gary looked up and down at Lola one more time and suddenly recalled what Misty had whispered to him earlier. "So this is what you meant by you'll get me to check you out from head to toe the next time we see each other."

Misty; disguised as Lola, started grinning like crazy at Gary but then did a quick twirl. "So what do you think? Lola looks pretty bad ass huh?"

"I guess."

"You guess? Come on Gary I spent a good hour on this, you could give me some kind of feedback." Misty crossed her arms in a pouting way.

"Aren't you showing a lot of skin in that outfit?"

"Not that kind of feedback! Geez Gary, I mean come on, I'm still a girl you know. I would like compliment from my best friend. Besides, back in Cerulean my everyday wear was always a pair of shorts and a tank top."

"Just to remind you, your best friend that is in front of you right now is a guy. We're not like girls who compliment each other," Gary stopped when he saw Misty's girly pout expression, as a sigh escaped before he looked down at Umbreon. "Umbreon go make yourself comfortable by the window ledge over there. It'll be awhile before I can start looking _cute_ like this annoying brunette in front of us." Gary then looked up at Misty when Umbreon left his side for the open window. "Shall we get this started?"

It took a second for Misty to realize Gary had complimented her being 'cute' in his own way. As a smile slowly appeared on her face, for even the littlest thing from Gary can get her smiling. But it quickly disappeared when she placed her hands on her hip. "Not quite yet Gabby. I have to show you the secret weapons."

"Weapons? Now there's an S? Earlier today you said weapon."

"Whatever Gary, sorry, I was in a hurry and said it quickly and I what I meant was weaponsss. Anyways one of them hope you won't get mad buuut—"

"Just get on with it, what's the deal?" Gary asked getting a bit annoyed at Misty.

"Ok! Ok! Secret Weapon number one iiiiisssss," Misty went behind the wooden curtain stand and slowly pulled the thing; more like a person, from behind and showcased May in front of Gary. "Ta-daaaa! I brought May here!"

Gary face went pale white to the point he would needed a suntan to regain back his color. All he could do is stared at May; using a clutch to keep balance. But even so, he could tell that his sister is recovering very quickly compared to others. For all she had on her left arm a wrist cast and her left leg a short cast to her shin. "What's going on? Why is May—May why are you here?"

May giggled at Gary's priceless expression, as she slowly made her way towards him for a hug with her free arm. "Hi little brother," May pulled away with a big grin. "Or should I say little sister?"

"You know, I should have known that you'll be here. You've been here for the last two years. But why are you here, like in this room here?" Gary asked May but quickly looked over at Misty when she said she could explain.

"_Mickey_ owed May a White Day present and since we've been texting to each within the last two weeks. I thought it would be an awesome late White Day present from Mickey to May, of her being able to spend some personal time and also play dress up with you."

"Are you a retard or something? That doesn't make any sense, you're both girls. So why would you need to give May a White Day present?"

"Well at the time when May gave _Mickey_ the chocolates, she thought Mickey was a guy. Anyways the point is that I don't like owing kay? Especially when it's tradition, besides she's the only person who could get the outfit that is needed for today on short notice. As that's the second secret weapon."

"Should I worry about what you two have in mind?"

Misty let out a smile. "No, it's going to be epic and we're going to crush the competition and Matt's going to be your bitch."

A snicker escaped his mouth, as Gary just shook his head. "The way you said it just sounds bad. Maybe _Lola_ is just getting to your head and why the name Lola?"

"I don't know? It has a nice ring to it, ever since I heard it from Luke."

"Ah' anyways back to the outfit, what am I going to look like?"

"Hahah yeaaah about that, the only thing I know is the outfit I suggested. I don't even know the color of it. I'm actually leaving everything in May's hands, remember she was a pokemon contest coordinator. So I think she knows a thing or two." Misty said with confidence in Gary's face.

Gary stared back down at Misty with an unpleasant expression. "I'm not a pokemon."

"Nor is Ash but you told me to throw a pokeball at his head," Misty gave Gary a smirk and lightly patted his left cheek. "What I'm trying to say is May got the magic touch. Anyways I'm going to take off now, see yaaa!" Misty grabbed her bag nearby off a chair and waved bye to May and ran towards the door.

Gary's and May's 'bye' barely reached the door before she closed it behind her, as Gary just wondered what her rush was all of a sudden. But he then looked over at May. "So hi big sis."

"Hi. I bet there's a lot going on in that head of yours huh?"

"Yeah, I don't even know where to start."

"Well then let me start and you can follow. First, I got your voice mail and I did get your package, but only yesterday though."

"I sent it out like two weeks ago."

"Weeell my personal secretary is on vacation and since I kind of need to keep up on therapy and on top of my work load, I hired a temp. I don't think I need to explain any further." May giggled at the same time when Gary snickered at May's comment. Seeing how Gary has lightened up around her she pulled him into another sisterly hug. "To tell you the truth I thought you never open the packages from me since there was no word or reaction from you each year. But you actually did all those years and those letters, oh my god, you totally got grandpa's poet genes."

Gary pulled away from May's hug, avoiding eye contact with her. "Could you not make a big deal out of it? I'm probably nowhere close to his level when it comes to poetry," Gary looked back at May. "To tell you the truth, I didn't know what to say or write to you. So I just wrote simple thank you poems for you. But that resentful side of me didn't want to mail it out."

"Even if they were just thank you poems, I'm happy ok? And besides, this year's letter poem was different from the previous two years. It had a bit more meaning behind it."

"Whatever, you're talking nonsense. They're still simple poems."

"Yeah whatever lil' bro. I should thank Misty again because it's most likely thanks to her influence on you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, I'm not blind as a Woobat."

"A what? Is that even a Pokemon?" Gary asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh lil' bro, you still got a long way on completing the pokemon list and yes it's a Pokemon. But it's not from ours or any of the other regions here. Let's just say it's a very far, far away region."

"So you're saying in this far, far away region has its own set of pokemon that we haven't heard of?"

"Yup and they're unique in their own way. I've seen pictures."

"Let me guess, because of your status, you got friends in every regions don't you? That's why you've got to see some of these newer pokemon?"

A smile appeared on May's face. "A lil' genius as always, well next you decide to visit home, I'll show you the new pokemons in the Unova region."

Gary returned the smile. "I can't wait."

"Anyways as I was saying, I'm not blind. I can totally see that Misty's friendship has changed you. But when did you two become best friends?"

Gary forgot that May was in the room the whole time when the two had their spat. "Geez not this again, long story short, according to Misty I'm her first best guy friend because I've been saving her butt and supportive like her best friend Duplica. Case close, can we get started?"

"Oh no, not yet, you said according to Misty you're now her best friend. But what is Misty to you?"

"I'll admit she's important, so she's considered as a good friend to me."

"So just good friends? Why not best friends?"

"She's lucky she's my friend in the first place. Come on May, the last friend I had was Ash and I ended it pretty badly. So it's a big step just getting to that talking stage with me let alone being friends."

"That's true. But I guess it doesn't matter what she is to you, I'm just happy that she got you opening up to us," May gave Gary a big sisterly smile before she realized something. "Oh, we should play the Twenty-One Questions game while you get into your outfit. If we're lucky, we can get you into your outfit within under an hour and then after that we got hair and make-up—"

"What outfit did Misty pick out that would or could take up to an hour to dressed up in?"

"Go check it out, it's behind the curtain stand in the garment bag. Once you see it, you'll know what I mean." May took a seat nearby when Gary curiously made his way towards the curtain stand. "So how was your group date with Misty's boss and friends?"

"Geez, does that Tomboy tells you everything?"

"I wish she would! She'll only tell me the basics but she has a habit of slipping up on more info on you. And when I curiously ask about it, she shuts her mouth like there's a lock on it, hence the fact of me asking you."

'_So she keeps to herself about me, true to her words.' _Gary let out a tiny smile but soon disappeared._ "_To answer your question surprisingly it wasn't as bad as I expect it to be. For being fan-girls, they're not as crazy," Gary stopped right next to the curtain stand and pondered hard with a dumbfounded expression he used to do when he was younger. "Then again maybe I've become accustomed to all the madness caused by Misty I just don't know what's sane is like anymore."

"Ooh-oooh-ooooh man, I haven't seen that expression in like forever! You used to do that expression all the time when it was the three of us back in the days," May crossed her arms with a big smile on her face. "Are you sure Misty isn't more than a good friend to you?"

"What's with that question? First it was Ash, being the jealous boyfriend who isn't really the boyfriend and then now you smiling like a silly fan girl. You haven't been talking to Ash have you? Because it seems like you two are in this, like the olden days."

"I swear to God, I have not been talking to Ash at all. Misty is the only one I've talked to in the last two weeks." May paused to make her next question dramatic. "Soooo do you think that you actually might like-like her?"

"I don't know ok?" Gary irately replied with an annoyed expression. "Am I supposed to like her?"

"Ummm-uuhhh-I don't know myself either. But don't you think there's a reason behind all your actions lately? You know especially a lot towards Misty."

"Yeah the reason is because we're friends and watch out for each others. You know, like how we used to do when it was the three of us."

May stared at Gary and slowly nodded her head. "Oh right, now that you mention about it, your reasoning is pretty legit. It seems like you're slowly reverting back to your old kiddy self. I guess I thought there was more to it because it's Misty and the fact Misty's a girl. But since it's just a misunderstanding on my part, I don't have to worry as much."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gary asked out loud when he finally disappeared behind the curtain to open the garment bag.

"Well you obviously know very well that she likes Ash and if you happened to also end up liking her too it would cause a triangle that none of you guys would want to deal with. Because someone or even maybe all of you guys will end up hurt, especially when feelings are on the line. Trust me, I've been down that road before and it's not that great." May replied with concerns in her tone, as she waited for Gary's reply. But when there was a silence between the two for a good minute, May felt a bit troubled. "Gary?"

Gary heard May loud and clear but was too occupied at what's in front of him, a designed purple kimono. "Well I'll be damn." Gary then slightly looked over to the right when he saw a bag with a note with his name on it. About to unfold it, he turned around when May called out his name.

"Are you that impressed with the kimono to the point you left me all worried?" May asked with a smirk on her face.

Gary shoved the note into his pocket before turning around to return the smirk. "Sorry I guess it did. I'm impressed that Misty thought of a kimono."

"I know right? It's totally a perfect style because of your body frame."

"Yeah I was actually worried about what would look good on me because of my body frame. But she didn't seem like she had worried bone in her body."

"Pfft, please. It's all an act then. Before she figured out to go with a kimono dress she would freak out every time we got a chance to talk. Anyways did you hear what I said to you earlier before you went into your own zone?"

"Yeah I heard you and sorry to hear that happened to you but rest a sure you don't have to worry about the whole triangle ordeal. I know for sure my feelings for her are strictly friendship." Gary gave May a confident smirk.

"Alright I believe you, only because we have the Oak's stubbornness running through our blood stream. And you've always been the type to say what you mean or going to do. Anyways please start taking the dress pieces out slowly, I'm going to check out the sets of wigs Misty left for us." May said as she made her way to the other side of the curtain.

Gary wasted no time pulling the note out from his pocket and once he opened it, he knew instantly who it was from by the handwriting.

_Gabby,_

_I don't know if you already seen what's inside the garment bag yet but once you do, you'll understand why I turned down all your suggestions and told you not to worry about it. I hope you like the style. I can't wait to see the full package when the time comes. HEHEHE. Anyways, just in case you didn't get anything to eat or not enough during your group date (I guess?) haha, I bought some snacks and a couple of drinks for you before you go on stage. Thanks again for everything and I'll be bidding for you like a mad fan-girl. Ciao!_

_Lola _

Gary looked inside the bag to see a couple of boxes of strawberry pocky, a small packed to go box from one of the academy food stand and a couple of flavored drinks. Within seconds a confused smile appeared on his face. _'At least I thought it was just friendship…'_

About a Quarter 'til 3 – Outside of the Academy's Gymnasium

Misty double checked inside her bag to make sure she had her water bottle, cell, cash and ticket for the auction event. 'Mickey' was supposed to be part of the main event entrance duty, so she knew Ash, Richie and a few other of the classmates were accepting the ticket stubs and handing out piece of paper and a pen; to vote for their favorite class girl. Even though the event was about to start in less than fifteen minutes, there was still pre-paid customers making their way inside. Misty went to Ike's line mainly to avoid Ash and Richie as Lola. But when she turned in her ticket stub and about to head inside, she was suddenly pulled off to the side by Richie.

"Lola right?" Richie asked with an intense stare.

Misty eyed Richie for she wasn't sure how he got her name but still kept cautious. "Who wants to know?"

A smirk appeared on Richie's face. "Me, if you give me the time and your phone number."

Misty gave Richie a sly smile and ran her index finger underneath his chin and stopped at the tip of it. "Sorry, you're not the brunette I'm after today. You're cute but you're definitely not my type."

Richie lowered his face to level with Lola's and smoothly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "For a _good_ time, it really doesn't matter if I'm your type or not—" Richie suddenly got turned around.

"Richie would you stop it? She is like the hundredth chick you've hit on within the hour. Don't you ever tire from flirting with different girls all the time?"

"Nope."

"Geez why can't you just settle down?"

Richie let out sinister smile towards Ash. "Even if you knew the truth, you wouldn't understand. Anyways why are you being such a buzz killer on my game?"

"Let's drop it, we have a message to deliver," Ash looked passed Richie and to the girl who he believes is Lola. "You are Lola right? Lili told us that if we see a girl, dressed like you with a side ponytail, to let you know to call her when you reach inside."

"Oooh! Why thank you for the message. That explained how you guys' got my name. Well as much as I would love to stick around and chit chat, I got to meet up with Lili and win a date with Gary Oak." Misty grabbed the piece of paper from Richie's hand and the pen from Ash's hand and tossed them in her bag. And being 'Lola', she flirtatiously blew a kiss into the air towards Ash's and Richie's direction. "I'll catch you two on the flip side, see ya!" After a Gary's signature wave of just throwing her hand in the air when walking away, Misty quickly pulled out her cell phone from her pants pocket.

Ash and Richie looked back at each other and both in unison the words 'only Lili's friends' escaped their mouths. The two then looked back in Lola's direction, both knew this years' annual festival fundraiser auction date is going to be brutal. Since about one third of the attendees in the gym were all there for Gary. Before Misty had disappeared into the crowd, Richie snickered and mouthed 'good luck Lola', as Ash called out for his attention.

"What you said earlier, did you really mean it that I wouldn't understand if you told me truth of why you can't settle down?"

"Yes and no. You'll be understanding and try to throw some comfort words. But there's no way you can relate. When the time comes I'll let you know the truth. But for now, just let me play the game."

"Sooner or later it will be game over." Ash replied back.

"Yeah, yeah," Richie looked over at Ike; who called out for his and Ash's help, as he started walking back to his post. But he had slightly looked back over at Ash. "Why don't you worry about your game with the lovely May Oak and the hottie Misty Waterflower first before worrying about mine?" Richie wasn't sure if he should be proud of being the victor of their conversation. But the dumbfound look on Ash's face was priceless. Slightly turning away from Ash, out the corner of his eyes he noticed two familiar young ladies; in their early twenties, one being a blue haired and the other being purple haired. A smirk crept up on Richie's face when the blue haired girl held up her ticket close to her face with a devious smile. Richie knew what she was implying; more like reminding and for old time sake he let himself be lured into a quick kiss by reaching for the ticket.

FLASHBACK – Cerulean City

With a pair of sold out tickets tightly in hand, fifteen year old Richie was shaken up with mixed emotions when he saw his girlfriend; of three years, from a far pulled away from a kiss with another guy. Anger and confusion took over but he managed to have kept it under control for he wanted answers. Staggering his way towards his older girlfriend; age eighteen, he nonchalantly turned her around with an expression of hurt.

"Terra what's the meaning of this? And why are you here?"

"Richie, I can explain—" Terra was quickly cut off by Richie's enraged 'well'.

"—Do explain then!" Richie shouted but then his stare became a glare when the guy stepped forward a bit.

"Hey no need to yell at her likes that!" Ron; the 'kept man' of Terra's, yelled at Richie.

Richie's glare quickly became a death glare that could kill. "If I were you, you better stay out of it! My business is with her right now and not with you bastard."

"The names Ron—"

"Did I ask for your fucking name? No I didn't, so shut your mouth before I do it for you."

"Do you really think you can take me on? You're just a little youngling!" Ron stepped forward to only be pushed back by Terra. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from being hospitalized, trust me on this," Terra let out a sign and stared at Ron and lowered her voice. "It's time. Please go wait over where we had discussed where we'll meet." Terra turned back around towards Richie when Ron easily; without any arguments, walked away from the two. She then grabbed a hold of his hand, only to have it yanked away. "Sorry, I should have known grabbing your hand won't calm the situation," Terra saw the hurtful expression on Richie's face, as her guilt grew bigger. "I honestly don't know where to start."

"How long has this been going on?" Richie asked right away.

"It started sometime after when we moved to Celadon City."

"Almost a year now? Is he the reason why you wanted to move to Celadon?"

"Richie, I swear to god that he wasn't the reason. It was really for the schooling but that is where I met Ron. We end up being partners in lab and we just hit it off, he's such a gentleman that treats me well and—"

"I didn't do the same for you? Everyone was against our relationship and wanted us to break up because they didn't trusted or liked you. But I gave you the benefit of the doubt because we we're always there for each other. So I followed my instinct and left my family members, who's disowned me the moment I told them I was leaving with you and lost all contacts of my friends. How is—"

"I'm sorry! It just happened alright? With him having the same interests and being the same age—"

"So now age is an issue? You were the one that said age doesn't matter and—"

Terra had grabbed Richie's hand; that caused him to stop mid-sentence, so she could tell him something that she's kept quiet about. "It's just not the same between us like before."

"It's probably because I changed my lifestyle to fit yours and to be at your every command so I could be your support. I would walk through fire just to be with you. When you said you wanted to go to Cerulean City Gym's underwater ballet show a couple of weeks ago and I told you that tickets were sold out, you were bummed. So I kept on searching and knowing my chances were slim to none. I even came here early in the morning hoping to be able to find someone willing to sell their tickets for double the price they paid for. And here I thought today was my lucky day, when a mother and son had two spare tickets they gave to me for free," Richie pulled his hand away from Terra's hold to show her the tickets. "I was about to call you so you could catch a taxi and be over here asap to make it for the first grand opening showing in a few hours. But obviously that isn't necessary since I caught you with some other guy."

"Richie, I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You're damn right you don't. It hurts me to know that you've been cheating on me for some time now. But the fact that I just can't throw away my love for you, I'm willing to look pass this and move on. All you got to do is leave with me right now. We'll head back home and let's pack and just move to another city. You can transfer school—"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. I just can't."

"Is it because it's too sudden? We can wait for a bit?" Richie asked quietly and trying to be optimistic of the situation.

"It's not that," Terra quickly kissed Richie on his cheek and gave him an apologetic stare. "I think it's just time for us to part ways."

"We've known each other since we were three and six and over the years growing up with each other. I put all my love and trust in you and you're going to throw away for that douche-bag of a guy?"

"Yes I am!"

"Why aren't you giving us a second chance?"

"Because I just don't love you anymore! For god's sakes Richie, have you already forgotten that I've been cheating on you for about a year now?"

Richie mind went blank but soon raged as he looked around his surrounding and noticed that there a small crowd he and Terra drew in. With that happening, he decided to end the conversation. "Mark my words, three, four, five or however many years it'll take, I'll become an outstanding and known trainer to the Kanto region and make you regret for leaving me."

Terra could feel tears wanting to form but she managed to keep it from escaping and forced a smile at Richie. "Regret leaving you? Hah, I guess we'll see if that happens or not."

"I'll make sure you'll regret. This isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll pack up my personal things by tonight. Whatever is left you can just throw out." Richie said harshly and walked away from Terra. Not realizing she had done the same but the opposite direction and around the corner to meet up with Ron. Everything had happened so fast with his rage in control, the realization of her being gone, finally hit Richie hard like a stone brick. He then took a seat by a nearby bench and lowered his hat over his eyes. But he looked up when two bodies sat down on both sides of him.

"Hey there cutie, my friend and I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your lover spat but it's kinda like hard not to when you're in the open in an area like this. Anyways, we just want to help you out." A blue hair girl; age eighteen, said with a seductive smile. She then looked over at her purple hair girl friend, of the same age, on the other side of Richie. "Isn't that right Nicki?"

"Like totally Tiffany. But anyways, we just want to let you know that we've gone through the same thing with our ex too. The both of us were in long term relationship and only to find out later down the road, no pun tended, our boys were cheating on us."

Richie looked up with a serious expression. "So how are you two supposedly going to help?"

Tiffany smile grew bigger as she pulled in closer towards Richie. "After our nasty break up with our cheating exes, we both vowed to never fall or get attached for another. But of course we're humans so we still get urges from time to time, if you catch my drift."

Nicki wrapped her arms around Richie's arm and gave him a charming smile. "You know the term of the rebound right? You'll clearly be on that route annnd not to take advantage of your situation, but F.Y.I. we're a couple of girls that likes to have fun."

"And we'll introduce you to a whole new world of no strings attach."

Richie looked at Tiffany with a blankness expression, as he squeezed the pair of tickets in his hand. "I—my mind is still hazy at what just happen and we were supposed to see the Cerulean gym's show. And I was—"

Tiffany snatched the tickets out of Richie's hand towards her, as it caused him to naturally reach for it. Little did he realize it was a set up trap, for his lips were pressed against Tiffany's glossy lips, as he quickly pulled away stunned. Before he could say anything, Tiffany got up from her seat and held up the pair of tickets with a big smile.

"How about this, since you're still in a state of shock at the moment, why don't we take it slow. First we'll take you to Celadon so you can get your stuff and then you can stay with us for the time being until you're ready to be back on your feet."

"I don't know."

"Not to sound like a heartless bitch or anything, but seriously what do you have to lose? You already lost the girl of your life. Clearly she doesn't want you back and sometime after tonight it seems like you're going to be homeless."

Nicki got up from her seat next to Richie to pull him off the bench. "Like seriously, cheer up a bit, you got two fun hotties willing to help you out. Like we said earlier, we went through the same thing so we can relate. And really if you want to talk about it, we'll totally listen."

A quiet snicker escaped from his mouth, as Richie thought hard on Tiffany's and Nicki's comment. And within the next few seconds, he realized they were right since there wasn't anything else to lose if he left everything behind again. "Sure why the hell not, I lost the girl of my life and she was all what I lived for."

"Sweet, you won't regret it. Give me a minute or two to get rid of these tickets and we'll go to the next showing with just the three of us before we move out of this city."

"Move?"

"Yeah, our job is transferring us to the Viridian City branch at the end of the month, so like in three weeks. So if you happen to still be with us or still want to stay with us, you're welcome to move along with us."

A snicker escaped Richie's mouth. "I doubt it, but if it so happens, I don't want to be a freeloader."

Nicki let out a smile and grabbed a hold of Richie's arm. "Oh if you're afraid that would be the case, don't worry, we'll work something out. There will be things we would need a guy to do. You know like, fixing stuff or taking care of some bug issues and the list goes on, hehehe, isn't that right Tiffany?"

Even though Tiffany was about ten feet away from the two at a corner, she still heard Nicki, as she turned and smiled. "Right girlfriend! Anyways hold on, I see someone around this corner! Let me go give the tickets to him!" Tiffany took off around the corner towards a guy in a hooded cloak. She stopped in front of him and fearless opened his cloak to grab his hand. Being quick like a Ninjask, she got a hold of his hand and slapped the tickets in it before he could protest. "Be a doll and take these tickets. Consider it's your lucky day, the show is sold out for today, so use them or sell them for profit. Byeee!" Tiffany waved, turned around and ran back to where Richie and Nicki were still waiting at.

Meanwhile in a Local Parking Lot 

After ten minutes of non-stop crying in Ron's car, Terra had calmed down from her tears after staring at her wallet size picture of her and Richie together. But the tears started forming again, as Ron handed her another tissue.

"Are you sure pretending you were cheating on him was the best idea?" Ron asked with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry and also thank you for pretending to be my kept man. It's just if I didn't make it an ugly break up then he wouldn't have leave the relationship. This hurtle in his life will make him stronger. He has so much potential but the fact that I love him so much and I am a very self person, I ignored an important factor, I'm his handicap. He won't grow by staying in this relationship and will definitely be a waste, especially since I only have a few more years to live and that's with treatments too."

"Besides being your family's doctor's son, I am your good friend and I would have suggested you telling him the truth about your cancer."

"I know Richie like the back of my hand. I know him better then he knows himself. Like I told you earlier that I knew he was going to be in Cerulean to find tickets for me since I wanted to see the show. He's definitely a devoted boyfriend any girl could ever ask for. He'll walk through fire just to be with me as I would do the same for him. But after my last appointment with your mother and she told me I got cancer, I got to thinking about mine and Richie's life. I know it's stupid but this is the one thing I would like to do alone. Having him there for support at the worst time of my life, I won't be able to bear it to the day of my death bed. I know it'll crush him and his life after my death won't ever be the same." Terra took in a deep breath and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I rather have him hate me forever and become the remarkable trainer he was born to be. Besides, Richie has this charm aura that he doesn't realize he has. Whenever we're together, his aura draws in a lot of other girl's attention, but his eyes and heart were always on me. But with the twisted fate of me only having maybe some years to live, it's clearly shows I'm not the one to be destined to be with him. So once _the one _comes into his life_, _I know he'll be able to devote his life to her."

"I see. But are you going to tell or see him before the time come?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll see when the time comes closer. But I believe this is the best route for the both of us." Terra kissed the picture and whispered that she'll always love him and no one else until the day she dies.

END OF FLASHBACK – Present Time – In Front of the Academy's Gym

Ash cocked his head confusingly when he saw Richie pulled away from another kiss with the second girl. Since there were only a few customers left, Ike and the two other classmates took over, as Richie gave Ash a smug smile when he looked over.

"Ash, this is Tiffany and Nicki. And before you get all weird or on my case again at what you just saw. I'm keeping it short and simple, these are the two wild old friends I mentioned long ago that I lived with before enrolling into the academy."

"Hello there, I guess it's nice to meet you?" Ash said with his confused stare at Tiffany and Nicki but back over at Richie. "So you're all of a sudden on a kissing base?"

Tiffany let out a giggle fit at Ash. "Let's just say the three of us we're kind of together, so it's just a greeting between us three. Isn't that right, Nicki?"

Nicki, who had her arms locked with Richie's arm, let out a smile. "Of course. Oh how it was fun while it lasted, hehehe."

Ash stared back at Richie; who gave him a smug-like shrug, but then suddenly remembered something. "Not to get too personal Richie but are Tiffany and Nicki were the reasons why you told me awhile back to be careful about liking an older person?"

"Close but not quite. Like I said earlier I'll tell you when the time is right," Richie pointed behind Ash's direction. "Besides right now you got company."

Thinking it was Misty since she had mention she'll be in the city soon, Ash turned around and to his surprise, it was May who stood in front of him. Before he could greet May, Richie quietly whispered something lengthily before walking away into the gym with Tiffany and Nicki. He looked over at the back of Richie's and all that kept on repeating inside his head was 'sooner or later it'll be game over, make your move.'

* * *

A/N: (7/22/11) Sorry for the lateness again, the usual jobs and projects taking over my life -_- Anyways, I've slightly changed around a few of the plot-arcs-flow for AFL. So some plot-flows were introduced a bit earlier to tie in a bit later and old past chappies. Like Richie's flashback, mainly because he has became a bigger role character in AFL and I love the guy, haha. But it seems like everyone is slowly figuring out/confirming their own feelings ;3

Now that you guys know what's Gary's outfit gonna be, I'm so excited for next chappy because I'm gonna try and draw him all gorgeous ;3 But anyways, if you are interested please go to my profile there will be a link of Gary meeting Lola.

Thank you always for all the helpful reviews as they help me and give me the support to continue on AFL. Take care, much lovies and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	29. That Smile Only Means…

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story **

**Warning: Minor swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18  
May- 21

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

Chapter 29: That Smile Only Means…

In Front of the Gym's Entrances

May had no interests in what Richie had whispered to Ash, but she knew something was troubling him from Ash's deep stare at Richie's back. To get it out of him and cheer him up at the same time, May decided to do some old time shake teasing by letting out a few cutesy meow calls. Once it got Ash's attention, May curled up her free hand to her cheeks like a Meowth.

"Nya-nya-nya, what's the seeecret that Richie whispered into your eaaar?" May asked teasingly and playfully messed up Ash's hair like back in the olden days.

A big smile was on his face for only a few seconds before it slowly disappeared when he gently grabbed a hold of May's wrist. Ignoring the few wondering eyes and curious whispers around them, Ash slowly inhaled. "I guess it's now or never," Ash leaned in and gave May a kiss but quickly pulled away to explain. "The secret was that I should man up and tell you my feelings before it is too late. You know ever since we were little I've have always lo—" Ash stopped when he saw May's troubled expression.

May placed her hand on Ash's left cheek and stared at him. "Ash, I don't know when you've grown in this superb young man but I hope you'll understand of what I'm going to say next. I know where this conversation is going, as I'm flattered of your feelings. I'll be lying if I told you I didn't love you. As I do love you but I'm not IN love with you."

Ash gave May a confused stare when she took a couple steps back. "Is there a difference?"

"Yes, I love you like a little brother and nothing more."

"What about during last years' auction date when you told me you weren't going to bid. But after I got a bunch of high bids you all of a sudden started bidding like you were jealous and had to win."

A sympathy expression crept up on May's face. "It's a big sister's duty to make sure shallow girls don't get a hold of her little brother, in my case little brothers. During the auction I didn't like what I heard from a lot of those girls, so I had made sure none of them got that date."

"I just don't get it. I thought we were having fun and I felt a connection between us. It wasn't just last year, I'm talking about all the other time when you visit." Ash said with a puzzled expression.

"It's probably because you were stuck on the idea of a possible us as a couple. So of course you would think that way," May let out a tiny sigh with a sympathy stare. "Ash, its a lot to ask but please don't take this rejection to hard."

Besides quietly chuckling at May's bluntness; which definitely ran through the Oaks' blood, Ash mentally fought with himself if he should keep on persuading May. That way maybe in time she will grow to love him more than just a brother. But when a few admirers came up to May to proclaim their love towards her and her researches work, at that moment he remembered the conversation he had with Gary about why the lack of a 'companion' in her Love Department. Suddenly being pushed out of the conversion by pokemon research topics, Ash decided to step back and away from the group. While listening and staring at May talking about her researches and lifestyle to her fans, Ash saw a smile he's only seen a few time in his life time. A smile that indicates a deep love towards something or even possibly someone, but never in his life time he has gotten that smile personally. As it made him realized there was definitely never going to be a 'what if' chance for the two of them.

"It doesn't matter what kind of battle it is, it seems like I lost to another Oak." Ash said quietly in a teasing tone to cover up his first rejection.

May slightly tilted her head at Ash's comment when she finally stood by him again. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whoa, what happen to talking to your fans? Weren't you in a middle of a deep conversation or something?"

"Yeah but I told them that I had to end it because I was in another conversion and it'll be rude of me to leave you hanging. Besides I told them if want to talk more they can set an appointment to see me at my work lab. Anyways, what was that quiet whisper to yourself about?"

"Heh, besides losing to Gary most of the time, I ended up losing to you too. I realized that I can't compete with everybody else and the love you have for your job. I saw the smile you gave when you started talking about your work. That smile that I've only seen a few times in my life time was the neon-flashing lights of you being IN love with your job." A tiny chuckle escaped from Ash's mouth. "I didn't want to believe but even Gary told me that my feelings for you were pointless since you had no time or interest in pursuing a relationship."

"Woooah wait a second, Gary already knew about your feelings towards me? Did you tell him?"

"I didn't personally. Apparently he's known for years but not too long ago he finally decided to call me out on it."

May squinted her eyes at the thought of Gary. "That little sharp brother of mine, geez, without even telling or seeing him he can be scary smart at times when you don't want him to be."

"Heh, anyways for your sake May, I will not burden you with my infatuation." Ash looked away to avoid eye contact. "Just forget that I confessed and made a move on you."

May took a step to pop her face in front of Ash with a sincere smile. "Thanks. I knew you would understand."

"Sooo no awkwardness between us?"

"Not to throw it in your face, I am older and more mature than you Ash, so I'm perfectly fine. The questions is, will you be fine and not be all awkward towards me?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure how'll I act around you. I still have the same feelings for you before confessing. The only difference now is that you know about it and flat out rejected me."

"Gosh, you make it sound like I rejected you bad."

"Hahaha just giving you a hard time but you know me, I've always been that clueless goofball. It's not like I can't pretend that I didn't confessed."

"Heh, I guess you're right, thanks," May gave Ash a smile. "I want you to know that I'm not thankful because you're backing down and not chasing after me now. It's mainly because I didn't want you to pursue a love that will never happen. I definitely have no interests on finding a companionship right now. One, I'm far too busy. Two, you're right about me being in love with what I do. And three, I was stuck in a bad love triangle a few years ago. So I'm definitely not eager to jump on the Love Train anytime soon."

"A love triangle a few years ago? I spent most of my time helping you out before entering the academy. So why is this the first time I've heard about it?" Ash gave May a raised eyebrow.

May once again playfully ruffled up Ash's hair. "Hahaha silly, do you think big sis would tell her little brothers everything? A girl has her right to keep her love life private. If it makes you feel any better, Gary just found out today too after our lovely talk."

"You're always full of new surprises, just like Mickey and Misty."

A smile crept up on May's face. "Heh, Mickey and Misty definitely are full of surprises. Speaking of those two, where are they?"

"Oh Mickey got called away to help Brock out with an out of town errand and as for Misty, she's probably still doing her errands? I believe she'll be in town later but haven't gotten a confirmed answer yet. I'll probably text her later."

"Are you going to hang out with her when she comes than?"

"I was planning on it I guess."

"You guess?" May raised an eyebrow at Ash. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know May, I'm just confused with my feelings about Misty and along with someone else's."

"Ash, I thought we've decided to look pass our little incident."

Ash raised up his hands in defends. "No no no, someone else isn't you. And F.Y.I. we are passed the incident that happened ten minutes ago." Ash looked away a bit frustrated at the thought of Gary; being the 'someone else' and also recalling Mickey's sleep-talk 'confession' not too long ago. "Blaaah, within the last few weeks my feelings has been on a roller coaster towards a few certain people. Misty just happened to have the bigger role in my dilemma and then probably Mickey is second in line, as he has been encouraging me to get to know Misty since day one. Then there is a person who just recently started provoking me more than usual when it comes to her and I just took notice that there are a lot of guys who are interested in her. So right now I don't know the exact reason or reasons of why I want to see her today."

"Look at you, you're babbling. It seems like Misty gotten to you before you realized it. So why don't you find out today. Figure out if you like her or even want to be with her before it's too late," May paused for a second and gave him a sly smile. "That crazy girl is someone you don't want slipping through your fingers. You can say she's about gone through hell just to know and be with you Ash." May let out a sigh when she saw the perplex expression. "Ash, don't you realize you're second guessing yourself right now? That means something, so listen to big sis and go figure out your feelings. And whatever happens down the road between you two please try to keep an open mind ok? That goes for Mickey too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I—" May stopped when she heard the crowd from inside suddenly got load with squeals and cheers. "Ahh! That means the event has started right? Hurry let's get going Ash, I can't miss Gary's entrance!" May started panicking and ended up slightly tripping over her clutch. But she managed to catch herself back on balance.

"Be careful May. We don't want you injuring yourself after an almost fast recovery now do we? If it's only Gary's entrance is your concern, we still got a bit before Gary step onto stage. The only thing you missed is Principal Dean's annual speech of how he and his classmates were the ones that started this Fundraiser traditional when they were teenagers attending the Academy themselves. The screams were most likely for the First Years' class girl, Georgia. Come I'll lead you to our seats. We'll be sitting at the upper side level blenchers so you can see the whole stage and avoid the crowd." Ash walked alongside May leading the way, as the two entered the gym.

Straight ahead on the gym's stage; after 'her' five minute introduction, 'Georgia' posed for the cameras throughout the gym in a light blue; off the shoulders top with ruffle trims, that went nicely with his knee length ruffle trim skirt. Going for 'cutesy' theme look, he and his classmates went with a shoulder length light brown wig with a blue heart-shape hairpin on the side that matched his trademark accessory; a scarf. Striking a few more cutesy poses, the crowd went wild and would not settle down. That is until Principal Dean spoke in the microphone asking if the crowd wanted to see the Second Years' class girl. The squeals were quickly held in to a minimum level enough for the next girl representative introduction. Once 'Drena' introduction was finished and personally called out, squeals and cheers escaped from the crowd again, as Drena made her way out from behind the red curtain. With Drew being the Second Years' girl, the class went for the fierce and sassy theme look. Being self-assured Drew decided to go without a wig and use his natural green hair. Quickly adjusting his rose collar, Drena posed with a confident smirk with a hand on his hip, showing off an open light purple blazer jacket over a black top and belted with a tight-thigh teal skirt.

While the crowd still going wild and gawking over Georgia and Drena; when the two posed together on an impulse, Misty; with Lili's group at the front of the stage, was in her own little world. She did enjoy the turnout of Georgio and Drew but it only lasted a few minutes, due to her worrying about when it came to Gary's turn. Before she entered the gym, Misty was full of confident of winning but started seconding guessing her chances when she saw, Nessi Kiyin, Crissytje, Azrae Livi and Whittney Wolf Princess throughout the crowd. Not sure if they were here to bid for a date or just being supporters from Gary's Fan-club, she was still on shaky grounds at the thought of some of her co-workers from Lil' Pandas were at the main event. Collecting her thoughts, Misty told herself she had no choice to turn on her A-game and focus on being the 'Lola' persona she created when she heard Principal Dean mentioned the Third Years' turn. While listening on about 'Gabby's' introduction from Principal Dean, Misty and along with everyone else in the gym; besides May, were really curious and excited about Gary's transformation. When Principal Dean called Gabby out onto the stage all cheers broke loose. But within the thirty seconds of no sign of Gabby, the cheers became whispers and mumbles.

"…Once again, can I have Gabby onto the staaage!" Principal Dean eyed the red curtain for some movements. And with another thirty second of no sign of Gary, Principal Dean was about to head towards the curtain but stopped in his track when he saw the curtain opened.

'_How __in __the__ world__ do __girls __walk__ in __this __thing?__' _Gary slowly stepped out from behind the curtain, as he held it open so that his straight with spikey ends, mid-back brown wig didn't hit it. While continuing his way towards the middle stage in his purple base with white flowers and swirls kimono, Gary elegantly placed his hands in front of him. And naturally let out his trademark glare towards the crowd; especially when he spotted Lola. _'__You__better__win.__'_

Only half the crowd was squealing and cheering when Gabby stepped onto the stage, as the other half was rendered speechless and Misty was one of them. Although during the brief eye contact, she did manage a smirk towards him, indicating that she's ready to rumble and win it all. But still at the back of her mind she wasn't sure if she was speechless in the first place due to the fact Gary; Mr. Lone Wolf, had transformed into a girl for her sake. Or the fact that he, being a guy, ended up more beautiful than she will ever be in a kimono. Within seconds she didn't dwell on the issue anymore when she saw the irksome expression on Gabby's face when Georgia and Drena joined him on each side striking a pose for the cameras. She couldn't hold it in anymore as she started giggling at the sight in front of her.

'_Oh Gary, you're really hating this aren't you? Hehehe, I got the perfect thank you gift for you.'_

About 30 Minutes Later

Misty let out a grunt at the last bidder and decided to up the ante by a hundred. "Seven-Fifty!"

"It seems like spunky brunette one-eight-eight has increased the bid by a hundred for Gabby! Do I hear Seven-seventy-five or even eight-fifty?" Leo; Third Years' class president asked enthusiastic to the crowd.

"Make it a thousand!" A blond across the gym shouted raising her number up in the air.

Misty puffed up her cheeks, as she shot a glare at the blond while Leo spoke in the background. She then looked over at Lili due to a side comment of hers. "No I am not going to let that bimbo win! I told Gary that I'll win the auction!"

"Hahaha well you better continue bidding Lolaaa!" Lili teased Misty; as she pointed at Leo who was counting down to end the bid.

"AHH! One thousand five hundred!"

"Spunky Brunette one-eight-eight has drastically increased the bid again! Blondy forty-three? Do I hear one thousand six hundred?" Leo asked the blond but shook her head 'no' in defeat. "Well it seems blondy forty-three has opt out of the bidding—"

"HAH! Take that bimbo!" Misty shouted at the blond with a smirk, as her adrenaline raced through her body. _'__Wow ,__besides__ blowing__ my__ money __like__ crazy,__ I__ never k__new __bidding__ could__ be__ so__ fun__ and__ stressful __at__ the__ same__ time.__ Hahaha! __Oooh __this __bid__ is__ min__—' _Misty became alert when she heard Leo called out a new bidder number.

"—New bid goes to the fair black haired girl with red contacts at the left end of the front row!"

Misty looked down the road and she noticed it was one of her co-worker; who was a late comer to the event. "Lili, that's Ami right? Why is she bidding? I thought she couldn't stand Gary."

"Well it's a love-hate thing with her and her feelings towards Gary? She can't stand him but the fan club members we all know she's in deep denial and she secretly likes him. But you better keep your eyes on the prize. The dude just started the count-down again."

Misty didn't pay attention what the next bid was; a thousand seven hundred, as she just raised her number. Not even a split second for Leo to his shout of the next bid, Ami raised her number two-zero-two for the bid to be at a thousand eight hundred. Misty pulled the same stunt and quickly raised her number for her bid of a thousand nine hundred. Misty caught Ami's glare while raising her number to make the bid at two thousand flat. Whistles and mumbles arose from the crowd, as Gary still kept his composed expression and elegant pose. But in the back of his mind he couldn't believe how much some girls would pay for a date; and most of them has forgotten it's for a fundraiser cost. His full attention turned towards Leo when he felt a forearm leaning on his shoulder.

"Look at that Gabby. Within the three years we've been at this academy, you've broken the auction record for us. Congrats and you better not disappoint your date with Miss. Gothic because it looks like the end for Spunky Brunette. Especially with that troubled face of hers." Leo pointed down at Lola.

Gary had no worries because he knew that expression from Misty wasn't a troubled one at all. It was an expression he gotten many times from her; the expression of 'game over' for the other person.

Misty cracked her knuckles and let the countdown dragged out. _'Gosh damnit Ami, I don't know how much you're willing to pay for a date with a person you're not too sure about, but I'll make you dropout like how I did with the rest.'_ Misty raised her number in the air with a smirk. "Let's make it three thousand." Misty enjoyed the gasps and mumbles throughout the gym, as she looked down at Ami but her attention was brought up towards the upper left bleachers when she heard Richie called out her alas name.

"Look at you being all baller-status!" Richie shouted, leaning against the railings after getting up from his seat in between Tiffany and Nikki; and nearby Ash and May. "You really must want that date with Gary don't you? Are your planning to do some freaky-deaky stuff towards him?"

Misty was appalled at Richie's frankness of his images of Lola already but she kept calm and gave him snicker. "That's my little secret and too bad you'll never know!"

A big grin appeared on Richie's face, as his flirtatious side kicked in. "You're right. But I did offer myself earlier and you turned me down for that debonair brunette." Richie pointed at Gary; who had a bothered stare towards him. "I'm a little jealous if I say so myself."

"Well if I'm ever back in town, I'll look you up. How about that?" Misty winked and blew a kiss towards Richie. She then looked straight back towards the stage towards Leo and Gary. "Can we just end this already? Because I think I won the auction because someone by now would have out bid me already."

Not realizing Gary's infuriating expression towards Misty's and Richie's conversation, Leo took back charge. "Right! But I still need to do the auction procedures one-eight-eight." Leo cleared his throat. "Do I hear any higher bids than three thousand?" Leo asked and scanned the gym for any takers but none raised their number. "Alright, current bid of three thousand going once," Leo scanned the gym again. "Going twiiice," Leo scanned the gym for the third time and was about to close the auction but he saw a person raised a number in the air from the entrances of the gym.

"Let's make my first out-bid five thousand!"

Everyone turned around to face the front entrance doors when they heard a guy's voice. Once again gasps and murmurs arose from the crowd, as Lili and her group of friends commented amongst themselves about they weren't expecting 'him'. About everyone were shocked like there was no tomorrow, especially Gary. His face dropped instantly the moment he heard the guy's voice. Gary quickly eyed Misty; who quickly turned back to face him with a terrified face. She flashed a low five and shook her head, to indicate that she only had five thousand for 'just in case'. But that didn't stop Gary from glaring at her to quickly think of something.

"Psst Lili, I really hate to ask you this but could I borrow some money? I have the extra cash in my account but I only five thousand on me."

Lili stared back at Misty with hopeless in her eyes. "Sorry, I can't. It's not the fact that I don't want to lend you the money, it's that I don't have the cash amount that you'll need. It's game over for you. You remember earlier that I mention there's another old founder of the club? Well that's him. That's Ajay Chasevoid and he swings towards the male audiences if you catch my drift."

"Oh crap. Anyways! Can't I just borrow what you have?"

"It'll be pointless. Ajay's been saving every penny since he was like two if that's even possible, for a big splurge purchase. And as you can tell Gary's the splurge, especially when he managed to fly in today. Anyways, the countdown is now at two."

Misty looked back at Leo; who was eying her at the last final countdown, and shook her head in defeat. Misty and Gary had mixed emotions inside of them when they heard Leo thanked the gentlemen in the back with his generous bid donation of five thousand dollars. Misty was mad because she couldn't kept her promise to Gary and also the fact that she lost in general. Gary was stunned speechless but the moment he heard Matt's laughter coming from the upper right side bleachers, he was thrown into rage. As he then glared up at Matt.

"In all the years of us being rivals, I've never seen such a priceless expression just moments ago on your face! And I'm going to admit I have a feeling that you'll win the contest result and I'm most likely going to be your personal servant." Instead of the usual sore loser attitude, Matt snickered happily down towards Gary again and started pointing at the crowd. "But the fact you could have gone on a date with one of these hotties but it ended up being with a guy makes the side wager less dreadful for me. So congrats on your date Gabby!"

Livid to all hell by Matt's taught, Gary gave him the "bird" before giving his full divided attention towards the strange guy still at the front entrances. With his famous glare, yanking the wig off in an enrage manner, Gary threw the wig down to the stage floor. "You do realize I'm a guy right?"

A big smile crept on Ajay's face when he saw Gary had ruffled up his hair in frustration and confusion. "Of course, you're Gary Oak and I'm a big fan of yours! Now who do I hand over my cash to for today's date?"

With Leo calling up Ajay to the stage, Gary advert his attention back towards Misty but she was nowhere found in her spot with Lili's group. He scanned the whole crowd for a good minute before spotting her off to the side of the gym whispering something to the guy that won the date. Trying to get a read on the two of what it seem like a heated conversation, Misty suddenly turned around and quickly headed towards the doors with her cell to her ear. Once Misty disappeared through the doors, Gary wasn't sure what his emotions were at the moment but he did knew he wanted out and off the stage. About to head towards the curtains he got stopped by Leo when he got asked where he was going.

"Back to the dressing room to get out of this get-up. Got a problem with that Leo?"

"Well if you put it that way nooo but we still got a bit of the event left of passing out the free wallet size digital photos prints of you guys for voting. Also with all you three of you gals being on stages, the digital package will sale better," Leo said towards Gary but looked back over to locate the winner; who was only a few feet away from entering up on stage.

"Not my concern anymore. The photos will still sale without me here. Beside I pretty much doubled the donation amount that we've ever seen, so I think I earned the right to leave early and enjoy a little time to myself before my man-date. So tell the guy after the event is over meet up at the front of the academy." Gary said in a monotone and made his way towards the curtains.

Leo wasn't sure if Gary was being sarcastic or not by the way he said it. But he knew him well enough that he doesn't do things half-hearted and will carry out his mission, so he wasn't worry about Gary ditching his 'man-date'.

While looking down at the stage to see Leo finally talking to the guy who won the auction date, Ash looked over at May; concealing her laughter in for the fiftieth time within the last ten minutes when they announced the winner. It also didn't help that Richie was cracking jokes off to the side of the situation. Ash had to admit he did see the amusement of the turnout of the auction date but deep down he did pitied Gary a bit. "I didn't think you'll get so much amusement out of Gary's pain May."

May looked back over at Ash with a big grin on her face. "Are you kidding? Have you forgotten how much I enjoyed seeing Gary like this when we were young? Seriously seeing Gary this flustered at this age is priceless. Especially all our hard work went down the drain to some random guy loaded with a pocket full of cash." May had another giggle fit when she remembered the expression on Misty's face when she lost the bid.

"I wonder how the rest of the day is going to play out." Ash commented with a smirk, he and May looked over at Richie when he got up from his seat.

"Well Ash, May it was fun seeing all this madness with you guys but since my shift is over, Tiffany, Nicki and I are going to grab some food and reminisce old times." Richie flashed a smile and wave before turning his attention towards Tiffany and Nicki.

May and Ash bid bye to the three, as May slowly got up onto her feet with her crutch. "Well Ash I should head out myself."

Ash got up onto his feet with a confused expression. "Leaving already?"

"My researches aren't going to research themselves Ash. Since the accident and recovery my workload got a bit set back. But today was a must be here so I rearranged my schedule in order to make it. And besides I think my personal assistant is ready to drive me back home and get back to work."

"I see. Well I'll you out to the front than?"

"Thanks for the offer but I need to pick up the borrowed kimono from Gary first before I leave. So I think it'll be best for us to part ways once we step out of the gym because you know how Gary can get when he's in his foul mood. And seeing you would just make it worst."

"Yeaaah you're right."

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"May I'm not the little Ash that would cry or throw a fit every time you or Gary leave anymore. Besides I got the confirmed text from Misty that she'll be at Lil' Pandas in a bit, so I'll be meeting with her."

"Hah true that. So what are you going to say or do when you meet up with her?"

"I don't know, probably wing it? I'm not going to lie my feelings are still on the roller coaster tracks. So I might not confess at all due to my oh-so-awesome attempt of confession earlier." Ash said jokingly.

"Oh ha-ha, throwing me the guilt trip I see."

"Hah, naaah more like giving you a hard time. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore so I'm for sure going to wing it and go with the flow."

May gave Ash a smile. "You'll do fine, especially when it's Misty."

"Thanks." Ash held out his hand when they reached the stairs. "Let me help you down the stairs."

About 20 Minutes Later – In Gary's Assigned Dressing Room

"You know Gary, cursing at the kimono isn't going to change the fact it'll be faster to take off a kimono next time." May said, as placed the first and second layers of the kimono into the hanger.

"Next time? There will never be a next time that I'll be wearing and taking off another kimono." Gary barked back from the other side of the wooden standup curtain; taking off the remaining layers of the kimono.

A tiny giggled escaped her mouth before she cleared her throat to change it to a teasingly tone. "Who said it'll be you wearing the kimono when it's time to be taking it off."

Just got done slipping back into his pants, Gary froze when he realized May's sexual implement. "D-Did you just—"

"Ooooh I totally went there! With that long pause and stuttered of yours was totally worth the joke!"

Gary quickly slipped his tank over his head and grabbed the last of the kimono and stepped onto the other side to hand it over to May. "Jokingly or not, that's a subject you and I should never cross again."

"Aww is lil' Gary embarrassed to talk about sex with big sis? You know you use to be real curious about everything when you were seven and eight." May said with a smirk, grabbing the clothing from Gary.

"Have you forgotten I'm not the little Gary from ten years ago?"

"Gosh you and Ash are still a like even after years apart. And no I haven't forgotten, it's just old habits die hard." May already knew the where about of Misty but she wondered if Gary knew. "Anyways, where did Misty ran off to?"

"Most likely meeting up with Ashy-Boy and at this point I don't care anymore. I'm really irritated at the fact things didn't go according to plan for my part." Gary replied in a displease tone and continued getting dressed.

May replied with an 'I see' and since Ash was brought up, she slightly changed the subject by mentioning Ash had confessed to her right before the event. That news definitely caught Gary's attention when he had replied with a questionable 'what'. About ten minutes of telling her brother what had happen and the situation, Gary wasn't at all surprised at how well Ash was taking the rejection. He knew that's just how Ash is and will always be. He then excused himself for a second to grab his phone to check the time. He paid no attention to the time when he saw the missed call and voice mail icon from Misty. May popped her head behind the wooden stand curtain to ask Gary a question but got a bit curious due to Gary's expression listening to his phone. Once she saw Gary closed his phone and faced her she asked who and what the voice message was about.

"Misty, Mickey, Lola take your pick." Gary grabbed a hold of all his belongings and also all of May's too. "The message was a bit hard to make out, something about apologizing for not being to keep her promise and she managed to get Ajay, the winner's name, to go to Lil' Pandas for a simple hangout. Also something about hoping having a Plan B figured out when she sees me later. Anyways I got everything, let's head out."

About 30 Minutes Later – Lil' Pandas' 

Upon entering the café lobby area Gary and Ajay were greeted by a cutie girl name Babel-Leef and her pokemon. The two got asked if they had a preference of their seating, Ajay spoke up for he wanted to be seated at the bar-stool dining area; that way he could be "next to" Gary without making him uncomfortable compared to sitting next to him a booth or table. Gary didn't care where they sat, so he just quietly followed behind the two. Walking to the other side of the café, Gary noticed a few things. One, it wasn't as crowd as usual; due to the All-Boys Academy fundraiser going on, it was almost like the place was in a ghost town. As it made perfect sense to him on why Misty had choose and convinced Ajay to go to Lil' Pandas. Two, even though it was dead, there was quite a few familiar faces at Lil' Pandas, Richie being one of the familiar faces with his two girl friends in his and Ash's usual corner booth. He then saw the other corner booth across of Richie's booth, Ash talking Misty. The bar-stool dining area just happened to be in between the two corner booth those were being occupied but closer to Ash's and Misty's booth. There was no way of avoiding each other presents but Ajay managed missed Ash and Misty only because being preoccupied of telling Babel-Leef he's one of Lili's closest friends. Ash and Gary naturally eyed each other slightly from a far, which got Misty curious who Ash was staring at. When she turned to see it was Gary, she smiled all goofy like and played it off like she just heard the 'news' by asking Ash is that the guy that won.

Still not aware of everybody else's' existences around him; mainly Ash's and Misty's, Ajay had turned his back against them in order to face Gary to picked up their conversation before entering Lil' Pandas. Even with his inside voice, Ash and Misty could hear Ajay reminiscing about a tournament he was at that Gary had won. Even if they wanted to Ash and Misty could not avoid the eavesdropping on the conversation Ajay was kind of having by himself; since Gary's replies were one or two words throughout the whole thing. The two were fascinated of Gary's early teen years and his adventures for the first time hearing about them. But after hearing the stories of adventures that was supposed to be his and Gary's adventures together, Ash was slightly more poignant than fascinated. When growing up before their friendship fall out, the two had always talked about and even planned out their future travels together of becoming the best trainer duos that walked the region. The feelings Ash was feeling quickly disappeared moment Ajay changed the subject about a 'girlfriend', as his ears perked.

"What?" Gary still kept with his one or two word responses.

"Oh you heard me clearly, was the girl in the yellow outfit your girlfriend or a close friend or just some stranger? I'm just curious what's the relation between you two because the way she confronted me and told me I needed to take you here if I wanted a decent hangout made her sound like a jealous stalker or a friend looking out for you."

"Hah, definitely not my girlfriend, you could say she a close friend who was going to bail me out from going on a date with a random girl and in this case, a random guy."

"Heh, I see. Sooo," Ajay slowly leaned in a bit closer towards Gary. "I can take that info as a confirmed source of you not having or involved with a girlfriend correct?"

Gary leaned back a bit with a stern stare. "What's it to you? You may have won the auction date to go and do about anything on this stupid date but that doesn't mean I am obligated to answer all your questions."

"Heh, just like the Gary I remember way back." A smirk appeared on Ajay's lips. "With me knowing the fact that you're not involved with someone, I might make a move and I can't guarantee what my actions will be towards you."

"And like I told you earlier, I don't care if sexual preferences is towards the same gender but I'll punch the lights out of you if you pull any stupid stunts on me, got it?"

Ajay let out a seductive smile, as he boldly brushed his fingers across Gary's hand; placed on the dining counter. "Crossing that line with you and getting beat up for it will be worth it."

Misty couldn't believe how bold; and masochist, Ajay was being towards Gary and she could tell Gary was seconds away making the threat into reality. Not wanting Gary to start a beating session in her bosses' work place and her friend, her original Plan B was thrown out the window and had to think of Plan C quick. Not much time to think of something, she just did the first thing came to mind, as Misty apologized to Ash while grabbing her bag and quickly made her way towards Gary. With Gary facing towards Ash's and Misty's booth, when he and Misty made eye contact he raised a slight eyebrow when she mouthed 'follow my lead'. Once she got Ajay's full divided attention by turning Gary's body and stool facing her, Misty gave Gary a passionate; but meaningless, kiss.

Gary paid no concerns to Richie's questionable wail, Ajay's confusion weep and Ash's perplexed stare, for he had to clear his mind to figure out what to do next to follow suit with Misty's sudden action. Before he knew it his body naturally did it for him. His arms were already around Misty's waist, as he deepened the kiss between the two; making them a believable couple in others' views. And without realizing it when Misty pulled away from his lips, a genuine smile appeared.

Meanwhile – Cerulean City Gym – Misty's Bedroom

"Seriously looking for the little treasure box in this giant room of hers is like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Duplica complained going through another one of Misty's drawers full of knickknacks. Her eyes instantly squinted in annoyance. "Oh how ironic, a needle. That's it! I'm calling break time Ditto." Duplica flopped onto Misty's bed and hugged the life-size Dewgong plushy.

"Ditto-Ditto!" Ditto stayed at the edge of the bed because she decided to transform into a Dewgong.

"Hahah, you remember this plushy don't you? This was the first time you transformed into a Dewgong after Misty won this plushy. And oh boy, Misty was so jealous that I had a real Dewgong and she didn't."

"Deeeewgong!" Ditto cheered and looked at a big laminated poster on the wall above the bed.

Duplica looked up at the poster map of the Pokemon Regions and Islands, as she stood on Misty's bed and pointed at a Starmie sticker marked in the Kanto region. "See this Starmie sticker? This is where we got the Dewgong plushy at a carnival." Duplica then started pointing at all the other Starmie stickers stickered in the Kanto, Johto and a part of the Orange Islands region areas. "All the Starmie stickers are places where Misty and I have already seen and traveled to. All the Staryu stickers in this area," Duplica did a circle motion at the rest of the Orange Islands. "And these two areas," Duplica then pointed at the Hoenn's and Sinnoh's regions. "Are places that Misty and I plan to see and do some more training with you guys to improve our skills. Whenever we get the chance that is, but when we do, you know what that means? You'll be able to transform and take form of a lot new pokemons! Isn't that exciting?"

"Dew-dewgoong-gong!" Ditto clapped her fins in excitement, not realizing a few tiny dust-balls crept up her nose. Tickling the inside of her nose, Ditto did the pre-sneeze moment; which Duplica caught on and ducked in time to avoid the tiny Ice Beam sneeze that went towards the Regions Map poster.

Duplica asked Ditto if she was alright and when she got the 'ok' nod from her, a sigh of relief escaped her mouth. After petting Ditto's head, Duplica turned around to start removing the ice to avoid any or further damages to the wall and poster. At first she stood in her spot all baffled and within seconds she became amused at what she saw, as a big smile slowly crept upon her face. "When Kanto freezes over eh Gary? And look, I happen to be wearing a light jacket too."

* * *

A/N: (12/13/11) Dude, SO SORRY for the hella long update D: As this is the longest wait period update I have ever done, gosh being an adult sometime sucks XD Well most of you guys already know due to the long wait is because of the business during xmas season and working two jobs and one of them I got a promotion; yay but sadly has taken a lot of free time away ;(

Well enough about life updates, I hope ch29 was worth the wait? I'll admit I did rushed/cut corners in a few parts buuut I got lazy and wanted to get to the main points for ch29.

Oh and if any of you are interested on my profile there will be a link to a collab fanart with Zinoman, as she drew Georgia and Drena and I drew Gabby, kekeke ;3

Thank you again to all the ones who left reviews for the ch28 and the few stranglers here and there within the last few months to keep me going to update ch29. Much lovies and I'll catch ya later, ta-ta for now!

Lili


	30. Grasping The Signs Around Us

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story **

**Warning: Minor swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

Chapter 30: Grasping The Signs Around Us

Lil' Pandas' – Café Lounge

Gary's smile disappeared within a second when he stared dimly at Misty's seductive smile. He knew it was an indication to follow and act out the boyfriend-girlfriend role in front of Ajay. Knowing acting is not one of his fortes; he decided to keep true to himself and hoped for the best. "What was that for?"

Misty pulled away from Gary's hold with an annoyed expression. "Seriously? Those are the first words you say to me? We haven't seen each other in like, I don't know, like forever?" Misty said, as she crossed her arms and stared intensely at Gary. "Where's my, hi baby or hi sweetie or hi honey, I miss you?"

'_How many different personas can she pull off today?' _Gary glared back at Misty. "You really think I would greet you by those sickening nicknames?"

"Well can you blame me for wanting my Gar-Bear calling me by a nickname?" Misty asked in a sly tone, slowly inching closer to Gary's face. But the moment she felt the glare from Ajay she turned her attention towards him. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt your conversation with Gary?"

"I would be lying if I answered no. So yes, you did interrupt our conversation, Misty." Ajay replied back.

"So it seems you know who I am, umm—"

"The name's Ajay. Well I only the basic knowledge, water-type trainer, being the youngest gym leader of Kanto, etc. But who knew the feisty runt of Cerulean was Gary's type."

Misty let out a smile towards Ajay and locked arms with Gary's left arm. "Weeell I wouldn't say I'm Gary's type but I have my ways to charm the guy I want. I'm full of surprises, aren't I Gary?"

"I can't disagree on that fact." Gary said in a monotone looking away, as he caught Ash's bothered glare.

Misty flashed a triumph smile at Ajay. "See? Now if you don't mind I'll be taking Gary."

"Actually I do mind. We're in a middle of a date that I won at today's Viridian's fundraiser. You of all people should have known about it."

"Of course I knew about the fundraiser but that doesn't matter to me." Misty let go of Gary's arm in order to get up close to Ajay. "Even though Gary was auction off by the academy, he's still my man and I get the final word outside of the academy's perimeter. Got it?" Misty stated firmly.

Ajay could feel the tense from Misty but he wasn't going to back down from his once in a life time hangout. "Frankly in the end I don't care who you are. I spent a good amount of money and you know very well Gary won't walk out on this auction date."

Misty puffed her cheeks and glared at Ajay. "How much for the date?"

Ajay cocked his head in confusion at the vague question. "Five thousand, why?"

"Perfect. I'm buying Gary back than!"

Within the split second Misty threw the wad of cash from her purse into the air. All attention was centered on the hundred dollar bills floating in different directions and by the time Ajay looked back down Gary and Misty was no longer in the lounge area. With the sound of the back corner exit door shutting, he knew which direction they had gone. But a sigh escaped from Ajay, as he knew he lost to Misty. While gathering his money from the ground, he noticed Ash helping out.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, not a problem I guess." Ash replied in an irksome tone. He and Ajay sudden looked over when he heard Richie's voice calling out his name.

"Geez even at a time like this you still can't help it but to help another person out." Richie commented and squatted down to help. "Go Ash. I'll stay behind and help Ajay out. You want answers don't you?"

Ash froze at Richie's comment. "How did you—"

"Know? It's pretty much written all over your face. Now hurry up and get your ass out there and find the two. Besides I want to know the details too when I return tonight once I see Tiffany and Nikki off." Richie said with a sly grin before Ash took off towards outside battlefields.

"Umm, what's that all about?"

"Heh, it's a long complicated story that I can't tell you. But word of advice you might want to stay away from that forming triangle."

The moment Ash exited outside there was many directions to pick from. His guts told him head West, where there were a lot of buildings for good hiding spots. _'Why am I so annoyed at the fact Misty kissed Gary again? I wasn't annoyed like last time was I?'_

Meanwhile By One of the West Side Buildings

Still huffing and puffing, Gary got up from his squat position and managed to let out a chuckle towards Misty; leaning against a building wall. Misty stared back at Gary and joined in with her own laughter.

"No doubt about it, you are full of surprises." Gary said heavily.

"I know right? And that priceless look on Ajay's when I threw that money in the air."

"I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe I did that either! Five thousand gone in a seconds! That money could have gone towards something better. But I did promise to save your sorry ass." Misty replied with a smart-alecky smile.

"To save my sorry ass? I could have gotten out of it by myself." Gary heatedly replied.

Misty gave Gary an annoyed glare. "Your way of getting out of it was to beat the living daylight out of Ajay. And I couldn't let that happen, period."

"Annnd the kiss was the best solution?"

"Yeah the kiss was the—AHHH!" Misty suddenly fell to her knees with a traumatized expression. "I kissed you again in front of Ash!" Misty ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Waaaah, I think I lost all chances with Ash now! He was the one that called me out and then I ended up leaving him for you. What is he going to think of me now? Whhhy couldn't I think of another wa—" Misty stopped when she saw Gary's hand held out in front of her.

"Would you stop whining? Even though Ashy-boy is a dufus, I think he can figure out that this was all an act. If not then we'll just explain it to him. He knows you and I are friends," Gary motions his hand indicating to grab a hold of for the second time. "Beside didn't you say no matter what the situation you'll be there to save me?" Gary unconsciously let out another sincere smile.

Still on the ground, dazed by the smile she has taken a fond of; Misty subconsciously took Gary's hand to be helped back onto her feet. "You're right, I did. And I held up to my best-friend-status promise." Misty giggled and was about to let go of Gary hand until it was jerked away from another.

In between panting heavily, Ash tightens his grip on Misty's hand and pulled her closer towards his side. But his main focus and glare were on Gary. "I'm, going to ask you, one more time, what's going on between you two?"

Before Misty could chime in, Gary; with his twisted sense of humor, decided to tease Ash like how he used when they were kids. As he pulled Misty out from Ash's hold and into his arms with a vindictive smirk. "What if I were to say that we're going out?"

Misty eyes widen and looked upwards at Gary. "Whaaa?"

Ash felt his blood boiled and gave Gary a snarl-like glare but quickly disappeared; due to Misty being pushed into his arms.

"Hah, you still have the same snarl expression whenever I tease you."

Ash let go of Misty and tightened his fist. "Arrggh, you were teasing me? You always pick the worst time to play a joke! I was asking a serious question because seeing you two clos—"

"You're one to talk! You also pick the worst times to play pranks too! Who do you think is at fault of the reason why we're no longer friends?" Gary asked sternly and walked away but turned around to face Ash and Misty once more. "Get through your thick scull of yours Ashy-Boy, Misty and I are just friends and she's," Gary paused for to let his quiet but heavy sigh escape. "Head over hills for you and only you, trust me. She won't shut up about you. So the kiss between the two of us was just a deploy act for Ajay ok? Good. Now I'm done with this conversation, seeya." Gary turned back around and continued walking before Ash could say anything to his face. _'I can't believe I'm a bit envious of Ash right now.'_

Misty stunned at one thing after another with Gary's and Ash's actions, all she could do at this very moment was just stare at Gary's figure into the distance. She then turned her attention to when Ash had called out her name. "Yeah?"

"I would like to have a serious talk and ask you a few questions about yours and Gary's relationship if you don't mind."

"Ummm is it necessary?" Misty asked in an uncertain tone; for she wasn't too sure herself if she could give Ash all the answers to any of the questions relating to hers and Gary's status. The moment she saw Gary's rare smile again, she couldn't deny the fact she felt her stomach being tied in a knot again and was at a lost.

"Kind of? To tell you the truth Misty, I was turned down by May today and then I have Gary playing with my emotions, so I'm really at a lost right now. The scary thing about those two siblings, they both recognized something I didn't see or acknowledge." Ash looked in the opposite direction of Misty's. "The fact deep down I, might have some feelings for you?"

Misty blinked a few times before placing her hand on Ash's arm. "I don't know what to say to this confession? But." Being a bit conceited and thinking it's a confession; Misty couldn't help to let out a smile.

Ash turned to face Misty with a semi-frustrated look upon his face. "It's not even a full-hearted confession. I don't even think it counts as a half-hearted confession." Ash eyed confusingly at Misty's smile. "How are you smiling? Don't all girls want the full nine yard confession?"

"Ash I'm not like most girls. Frankly I don't care if it was a half-assed confession or even if it wasn't supposed to be a confession, I'm just truly happy to see the progress between us."

A defeated sigh, followed by a chuckle, Ash rested his forehead onto Misty's shoulder. "I give up. You and Mickey always managed to see the brighter side of any situations huh?"

Misty stood stiff in her position for she didn't want Ash to move off of her right shoulder. "Hah, well it was never like that when growing up, but that's in the past. Anyways getting back on track! Ash if I have to wait for you, then I'll continue waiting. I've been and hell, still going through many obstacle courses to be here with you." Misty said sedately, as she felt the weight off her shoulder and an inch away from Ash's face.

Ash let out a solemn stare before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry for being a jerk the moment we met. Let's go somewhere and talk shall we?"

Responding back with a hug and a couple of nods of her own, Misty buried her shrewd smirk when she recalled her first meeting with Gary. _'Oh I've dealt worst.'_

Later That Evening – Third Year's Dormitory – Room # 320

After slipping on the matching black and purple sweat suit hoodie over his head, Gary grabbed a hold of his training bag and called out to Umbreon to leave. As he opened the door there stood Misty with Togepi in one arm while the other held up a set of keys.

"Oh hi Gary."

"Hey. Well I'm heading out, don't wait up." Gary said in a settle tone making his way out the door.

"Don't wait up? Where are you going this late in the evening?" Misty grabbed a hold of Gary's arm to stop him.

Gary yanked his arms out from Misty's hold, as he stepped further away from her. "I'm going to one of the tracks and fields for some training."

"Oh. Well hold on, give me about ten minutes and I'll come with yo—"

"I prefer to be by myself right now." Gary cut in bitterly but let out a sigh when he saw the hurt and confused look on Misty's face. He then lightly ruffled Misty's short; now shaggy length, hair. "It's just, I don't remember when the last time I got this kind of peace and quiet. Especially with all the nonsense that had happened, I just want some time to myself. Ok?"

Misty hid her flushed face behind Togepi and mumbled a couple of words before speaking clearly. "Oh I see, for some reason I thought you were mad at me. Well then, umm you guys have a safe training. Don't stay out to late."

"Yeah thanks, seeya." Gary quickly turned around and missed Misty had placed her hand where he had ruffled up. Mid-way down the hallway, he finally heard the door shut closed, as he looked down at his hand. _'Am I really falling for her?' _

Next Day; Sunday Morning – Outside; Eastern Track and Field

"Hey beautiful, time to wake up."

Stirring restlessly on the bench that he had fallen asleep from late last night, Gary slowly opened his eyes when he felt a light shook. After a few blinks to get his eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight, his eyes remained squinted; with annoyance, when he saw who it was. Hovering right above him; on the backside of the bench, was none other than Richie with his trademark grin. "Would you wipe that stupid grin off your face?"

"Aww, it seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bench this morning."

"What do you want?" Gary replied tiresomely and forced himself in an upright position.

"Nothing really? Just came out here to do our morning run." Richie pointed in the distance ahead of them at Sparky and Umbreon; playfully sparing. Not caring that he's imposing even more, he took a seat on the bench. "I didn't expect to still see you out here from last night. Saw you guys out here when I returned back before the midnight curfew."

"And?"

"Heh, so hard to have a lengthy conversation with you, but at least you stick around for them now. So I'll get straight to the point. That Lola chick from yesterday, was she by any chance Mmm—Nevermind. I must be imaging the signs."

"What is it that you want to know?" Gary asked curiously for the first time towards Richie's comment.

Richie saw the disturbed raised eyebrow when the name Lola was brought up. "Umm, ughhh, I was wondering if she was a close friend."

"Why?"

"You know me, a fine girl like that I can't let her escape. Couldn't you tell by our chemistry connection yesterday in the gym? Hah, I wanted to know if you knew or have her number that way I can hit her up first." Richie said with a cunning smirk.

"You'll never see her again. And if you do by some miracle, you stay away from her." Gary said with an intense stare.

Knowing something was up; Richie decided to push Gary's buttons. "Sooo do you have her number or not?"

"I should really," Gary clutched a fist; that he knew Richie saw, but he did not swing. "Punch that smart ass mouth of yours. And no, I don't have Lola's number and if I did, I wouldn't give it to you, Mr. Skirt Chaser."

"Hah point taken. Damn, too bad, she could have been the one." Richie commented sarcastically.

"Yeah right, I can't even picture you being committed to just one girl."

A pitiful smile appeared before Richie turned his attention towards Sparky and Umbreon. "Not like you'll care but I wasn't always a skirt chaser, there was someone who I truly cared for."

"Ahh this road sounds familiar. Let guess, she betrayed you in some sort of way and made you the way you are today, correct?"

"In a way yeah, fifty percent her and the remaining percentage were the two girls you saw yesterday. Hah, now that's a whole other story to tell, if you know what I mean." Richie said cheekily but got serious when he looked over at Gary. "Glad to know that we're on the same playing field. Never thought you would have been the right person to somewhat spill my guts to."

"Ashy-Boy doesn't know about your Ex?"

"Nope. Even though we're best friends and totally alike, but when it comes to girls and or our love lives, we're on opposite ends. My Ex is something I don't talk about." A sigh and a grieving gaze appeared upon Richie's face when he stared into the distance.

Caught off by Richie's rare expression, Gary was left curious. "Do you still care for your Ex?"

Richie looked back at Gary with an emotionless stare. "Honestly I don't know how to answer that question. Terra, she really. Enough about my past," Richie quickly got back up onto his feet with his trademark grin. "I'm all about the now and the future. What do you think my future would be like if I involve Misty?"

"An instant body cast." Gary replied heatedly and pushed himself off the bench.

"Haha chillax man, I was only joking. I know when not to butt into certain drama."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Pffft, nonsense of course! This is me we're talking about." Richie patted Gary's shoulder in order to change subject. "Anyways, want to be my training partner for today? With madness of the fundraiser we haven't really gotten a chance for some good training in."

"Why the hell not, beating you sounds like fun."

"Pleeease you think you'll beat me that easily? I got some new tricks up my sleeves you'll be mesmerized. But before our training battle how about a good old fashion mile race?"

"Bring it on." Gary wasted no time heading towards the track leaving Richie and his hoodie and personal belongings behind on the bench.

A chuckle escaped from Richie on the fact he and Gary shared a bizarre bonding moment. _'Heh, I definitely like the new Gary. It's all thanks to Mickey, or should I say Misty? With all the signs and connections I've witnessed yesterday I'm pretty certain they're one in the same. But then that doesn't explain that one weekend when both of them were together. Mmm, maybe I should wait a little longer…'_

Sometime Later in the Afternoon – Room #320

After had waited all day since seven in the morning in the room, Misty finally got her overnight express package. She placed the forty-five pound box on her bed, as Togepi and Poliwhirl curiously examining it. Misty grabbed her phone and called Duplica and enthusiastically waited for the pick-up on the other end.

"Letterbox to Trigger. I'm pretty Farfetch'd and out of the Dead Drop zone, what's the status?" Duplica asked in a serious tone over the phone.

"The Fearow has landed. I repeat the Fearow has landed at the Safehouse. Still untouched annnd no sign of the Mole."

"Agent Trigger."

"Yes Agent Letterbox?"

"What the hell are you waiting for? Open your package! I have an awesome surprise for you inside the box!" Duplica said excitedly; dropping their secret agent lingo.

"Waaah! Is it what I asked you to look for?" Misty asked and went looking for a box cutter.

"Yes and no. I still haven't found that little locked treasure box. I just got done going through that big ass room of yours yesterday afternoon-ish and nothing. So now that means I still got like what, five million more rooms to search through? Anyways, I found something that you've been missing foreveeer! It's wrapped up, you can't miss it being on top of that forty pound bag of Skittles. Seriously why in the world did you need that much?"

"Hey, don't judge me! If I want to drown myself in the rainbows I will. Haha J.K. J.K. Well none of the stores here sells them and I've been craving them and I need a whole lot for my awesome gift I'm planning to do. Also surprisingly a lot of the guys here are fond of them too, so I'll be sharing." Misty commented and managed to cut open the box. Returning the box knife back to Gary's bookshelf, she returned back to her box and unravels the palm size item. "Weee, it's feels like Christmas—Oh my god Duplica! Waaaaaah! I can't believe you found my long lost MP3 Player!"

Duplica sensed the squeal a mile away so she already had the phone away from her ear. After the fifth rapid 'ohmygod', she finally placed her cell back to her ear. "It's because I'm that aweeesome!"

"Can't deny that! Thank you sooo much girlfriend! Where would I be without you?"

"Uhhh probably still right where you are but a MP3 and a forty pound of Skittles less?"

"Touché."

"Anyways, how about giving your girlfriend the down low of yesterday."

"Oh maaan, so much happened…"

After about an hour of explanation on what all had happened yesterday Duplica was left a bit displeased, as a heavy sigh escaped. "So in the end Ashy-Boy still haven't officially asked you out?"

"You are correct. Only because he needed some time to sort something out. But it's heading in the right direction!" Misty shouted but still managed not to wake up Togepi in her lap.

"Yeeeah until he finds out the truth."

A sigh escaped Misty's mouth when she leaned against her bedroom wall again. "I know, I know, hell is going to break loose. And that is why I need the treasure box first before telling him the truth. It'll ease the tension and I'll tell him everything."

"Alright, it seems like you know what you got yourself into. I guess all I can do is stand by your side."

"Thanks! Don't worry, I got Gary by my side too."

"Gary, of course, how could I forget? Poor guy. Umm speaking of him, how is he actin—" Duplica paused in mid-sentence; debating if she should continue.

"Yeaaah, what about him?" Misty asked and cautiously placed Togepi in his bed-box.

"Nevermind. Anyways it's about dinner time, so text or call me if anything else happens! Bye-bye Trigger!"

"Hahaha bye Letterbox!"

After had tossed her phone off to the side of her bed and she gently made her way off it, Misty stared at the package with Poliwhirl. Wondering if she had any time to start her present, but after catching the time off the clock; 4:55, she decided to take caution for she didn't know Gary's return time. Also it was getting close to her pokemons' feeding time; Misty then grabbed a hold of the package and placed it in the corner bottom of her side of the closet. Closing the closet door, she looked at Gary's side and pondered if things were alright with him. She did sense something a bit off when he walked out last night and he mentioned he wanted to be alone. The fact he's done so much lately she respected his request and let him be. But no doubt about it, there was still some anxious feelings floating around due to his lack of return. Deep in thought, Misty didn't realize her text alert had ringed about thirty seconds ago until Poliwhirl personally handed it to her. A smile appeared when she saw it was from Ash.

'_Hey, it's about that time that you feed Poliwhirl and Togepi right? Let me know when you are in the kitchen. There's something I want to talk to you about.'_

Misty quickly replied back telling Ash 'he'll' be down there in ten minutes, as she went to get ready.

About fifteen minutes of preparing some pokemon food and Misty explaining 'his' errands yesterday for Brock in a nutshell, an awkward moment happened between her and Ash, as they watched Pikachu, Poliwhirl and Togepi enjoying their meal in silent in the kitchen. A minute had passed, still no word, Misty started packing away the remaining pokemon food in a tupperware. Right when she was about to break the tension, she and Ash both spoke up in unison with the word 'umm'. The two looked at each other and chuckled, as Ash cleared his throat.

"So I'll just get to the point. By now no doubt you've talked to Misty right?"

"Yeah, I already know the details. Why what's up?" Misty asked casually going through hers and Gary's shared cupboard to make dinner for herself.

"I've been up all last night and was wondering if—"

"Sorry to interrupt but quick question. Would you like some instant ramen with miso soup? This package makes like two to four servings." Misty turned around and held up miso package.

"Sure I don't min—" Ash stopped when he saw Mickey had his attention towards something at the kitchen entrance.

"Gary, Richie! Hey welcome back!" Misty tossed the miso and ramen packages onto the counter and grabbed the tupperware. She ran over to Gary and Richie with a big smile; ignoring the fact both a total complete mess. "Hey, I don't know if you already fed Umbreon but made some extra food."

"Thanks." Gary grabbed the tupperware.

Richie looked over at Ash and saw all the pokemons were eating and a tiny chuckle escaped. "Hey Mickey, where's my portion for Sparky? We're feeling left out."

Misty eyes widen and went into panic mode. "Ahh! Sorry Richie. It never came to mind to make extra for you. With Gary being the roommate and all, it just, umm, I can make some for Sparky right now—"

"Don't bother, he's picking on you. We already fed Umbreon and Sparky not long ago after our training sessions." Gary said in a settle tone and glared at Richie. But turn his attention towards Ash.

"It's kind of rare to see you two together." Ash commented when he made his way over and then looked straight at Richie. "You've been training with Gary since morning?"

"Yeah and what a workout it was. Even though today was a fluke hangout, I think our tiny-whack friendship went up a notch. Don't you think so Gar-Bear?" Richie grinned like no tomorrow.

Not concerning any of the other dorm mates' eyes were on him and Richie, Gary gave his trademark glare. "Call me that again I swear you won't want to show your face again to another girl for a good week or two."

"You leave my face alone! Besides you were perfectly fine when Misty called you that yesterday for your get away." Richie pouted.

"You mind your own damn business!" Gary then shoved the tupperware at Richie. "Split the poke-food up for Sparky's snack! I'm done with this B.S."

Misty couldn't help it anymore as she just started laughing. "—I never thought I would see or even hear the day Gary and Richie somewhat get along. Now only if you two," Misty motion her head back and forth at Gary and Ash. "Can get along and be friends again." Misty looked back at Gary when she heard a scoff.

Gary tapped Misty's right temple with his knuckle when he walked past her. "You and your stupid notion. I'm going now, don't forget to grab the split portion from Richie when you return. Umbreon likes your homemade poke-food."

Ash was the only one that caught Mickey's captivated stare when Mickey turned around to stare at Gary's back. Within a second he saw the expression became a forced smile, which then left him a bit jumbled at what just happened. '_This feeling is the same as yesterday when it was Gary and Misty. Why?' _Ash then shook his head. "Aahem, so Richie, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Love to man but I got to hit the shower. As you can tell training with Gary," Richie motion at his figure and Sparky covered in grass, dirt and mud. "You get downright dirty. Man, his pokemon training tactics are intense, especially when he calls out Blastosie. Geez I don't know how you do it every morning Mickey. I give you man-kudos."

Misty let out a laugh and thanked him but confessed the morning trainings aren't as intense compared to the weekend ones. She then grabbed the tupperware, mentioning he should go ahead first to the room and 'he'll' take care of splitting the poke-food for Sparky. Richie and Sparky thanked Mickey and made their way upstairs, as Misty and Ash quietly returned back to their spot in the kitchen.

"That was an interesting scene, would have never thought Richie and Gary together. Let alone, Richie returning without any cuts or bruises from Gary." Ash commented, as he helped Mickey out by setting a pot full of water on the stove.

"Agreed but isn't it awesome to see the changes in Gary? He has come a long way since my transfer. He doesn't get in fist fights anymor—Wait I take that back. He still gets in some fist fights with others if they really piss him off. But towards our small group of friends, he hasn't punched or beat any of us."

"Well he really never threw a physical punch at me but he definitely held back towards Richie."

"That's because he made a promise to your mom that he'll never hurt you again before he took off—" Misty dropped her stirring utensil into the pot when she covered her mouth. Realizing she blurted out something she had promised Gary she would never mention to Ash. "You were not supposed to know about that. Damnit, what am I going to do? I promised Gary that I would never relieve that to you. Ahhh!"

"Mickey calm down. If I don't mention it then Gary won't know. To be honest I had a feeling it dealt with the instant between us. We got into a nasty fight and I ended up in the hospital. Which added more stress to my mom's health at that time and she also ended up in the hospital."

In the back of Misty's mind, she was deliberating if she should tell Gary or not but for some reason she couldn't bare the fact knowing he would be disappointed or mad at her. She decided to keep quiet. "Alright, we won't be speaking of this topic again. So umm, what was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?"

"Let's discuss it during the meal." Ash said right as he picked up Pikachu's, Poliwhirl's and Togepi's dish for a washing.

Later that Evening – Room #320

After about a two hour session of getting all the grim, dirt and mud off of Umbreon and himself, the two finally stepped out of the bathroom to see Misty literally diving towards her bed the moment she handed Togepi to Poliwhirl's care. Gary just stared questionably at Misty who excitedly rolling and screaming into her fluffy pillow.

"What the hell did you put in that meal of yours meal to make you more of an oddball than usual?" Gary asked, making his way towards his side of the room.

Misty pushed herself in an upright position and stared at Gary excitedly. "Not what was in the meal. It was what happened during the meal! Ash asked for my—Mickey's permission if it's alright if he can start dating Mist—I mean me! It's not official yet, because he wants to ask me in person this upcoming Saturday at Lil' Pandas'. Waaah—I got to call Duplica!" Misty jumped off her bed and reached inside her pocket for her cell. "I'm going to occupy the bathroom now. Poliwhirl, please carry Togepi in and follow meee!" Misty literally skipped towards and into the bathroom.

Umbreon cocked his head at the closed bathroom door trying to piece the rapid commotion from Misty but when he looked up at his master and saw the dispirited, sad expression. He knew something was wrong. Umbreon yelped and got no answer, he then nudged his head at Gary's motionless hand. He quickly backed up when his master flopped down on the bed and placed his face in the palms of his hands.

'_Shit. After hearing that, it's clear as glass I did the one thing I never thought would happen. I went and fell for you.'_

* * *

_**A/N: (5/4/12) Wow, where to start XD Even though it was a super long wait (SORRY T.T ) hope it was a good chappy, as Gary finally realized his true feelings towards Misty, yay! And along with everyone else around them XD**_

_**Thank you so much again to those supporting and concerning reviews! It kept me going and pushed myself to find the free time to write.**_

_**Two Fan Art UPDATE – Both can be seen from the LINKS on my profile/dA**_

_**ONE- I did a quick color doodle drawing of Gary's angst stare. Mmm smexy, sad looking Gary ;3**_

_**TWO- I finally got done with Magcat's Fan Art prize :D it's an Egoshipping Fan Art COVER for her story, 'Falling in Love is Sometime Unexpected…' (check the cover and story if you haven't)**_

_**That's about it, so thank you so much for ya all patience and lovies, hopefully catch ya all sooner next time! Much lovies and ta-ta for now!**_

_**Lili Neko**_


	31. What An Abnormal Week

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story or the following songs, 'Hey Mickey' By Toni Basil and/or '****The Scene Is Dead; Long Live The Scene'**** by ****Cobra Starship**

**Warning: Minor swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

(Italic) – Song Playing

**Chapter 31: What An Abnormal Week**

****Meanwhile – Dorm Room #310****

Burning a hole in the ceiling by his intense stare from his bed, petting Pikachu lying on top of his stomach, Ash twiddled on his mixed feelings of what had happen during his meal with Mickey. He couldn't shake the feeling that he got from Mickey's genuine smile after had asked permission to date Misty. Not positive if it was due to the 'rebound' affect; Richie had mention long ago, but he was drawn to the smile since it was almost an exact match of May's smile. This is one of the many reasons why and how he fell in love with her when growing up and the idea of liking another never ran across his mind. Now had been rejected by the love of his life and actually moving onwards due to encouragement or the rebound phase, never in a million years he thought he would question his sexuality. And it's all thanks to Mickey's behavior he has witness as of lately.

'_I knew my fixation with May blinded me from acknowledging girls, but guys too? Or maybe it's just Mickey because I know his secret of him liking me and he also gives out the same aura as May. But Misty also gives out the same aura too.' _Ash deep in conversation with the ceiling, he didn't hear Richie had entered back into the room from his meal. That is until he heard him calling out his name.

"—Dude, how long have you been like this? What's wrong?"

Ash didn't budge, as he still continued staring upwards at the ceiling and petting Pikachu. "Since I got back and how can you tell if something is wrong?"

"How can I not tell by that rigorous stare of yours and alongside your lifelessness aura you're giving out? Sooo you've been like this for a half an hour. Mmm, if I remember correctly, you behaved like this right after seeing Gary at our First Years' opening ceremony. You want to talk about it or shall I let you be and burn a deep hole into the ceiling like last time?" Richie and Sparky eyed down at Ash and Pikachu from their side of the room.

"I'll take hole in ceiling for two-hundred." Ash turned his head to face Richie. "Don't worry about it. It's something I need to figure out by myself right now. But if I need someone to talk to, you'll be the one. So thanks."

"Alright man, whenever you're ready."

****Meanwhile in Dorm Room #320****

In bed, flat on his back with his right forearm over his eyes and Umbreon curled beside him. Gary was deep in thought that he didn't sense Misty's presence until he felt a hand on his forehead.

"It doesn't seem like you have a fever. Are you feeling ok Gary?" Misty asked and pulled her hand away when Gary revealed his eyes.

"What made you think I had a fever in the first place?"

Misty forced her way down at the edge the bed. "It was the only logic? You've been acting weird since the auction, so I assumed you've been overwhelmed by all the stress and coming down with something."

Gary rolled over to his side with his back against Misty's back. "Not coming down with anything. Don't worry about it. I just have a lot on my mind and need some alone time."

"Again? Fiiiine, take all the alone time you need. Buuut," Misty fell backwards, resting her head on Gary's side. "Don't take too long to get out of that funk of yours. Starting tomorrow morning we're back on our regular routine!" Misty pushed herself off of Gary and the bed. "Alright, game face needs to be on when I see Ash tomorrow! Weeee!"

Gary turned to face Misty for a brief second and returned back staring at the wall. After seeing the big smile on her while twirling towards her bed, a quiet sigh escaped. _'Back on our regular routine is an understatement.'_

****Monday Morning 6 0' Clock – Open Field****

Misty grabbed a hold of her bag; that held Togepi and pulled the one earphone in her ear out and motioned Poliwhirl to head towards Gary and Umbreon; on the opposite end of the field. Bot semi-covered by Poliwhirl's Mud Bombs, Gary was busy trying to remove as much as he could off of Umbreon, as didn't sense Misty's presences once again. Until she squatted down in front of him with an intense stare. Sensing that she wanted to ask him something, Gary gave her a 'what' stare.

"I don't know if it's because I'm wide awake and pumped by my MP3 this morning, but I noticed you're not up to par this morning's training. Are you sure you're not coming down with something after that crazy training with Richie yesterday?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. I am not coming down with anything, I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeeeah you sound like a broken record and besides you said something like that last time and you ended up collapsing in the middle of our room."

"I'm sure of it this time, my body and health is fine," Gary paused to think of another reasonable excuse to cover the fact he couldn't fully considerate. "I'm just easing back into our usual morning trainings. Even though we still trained the last two weeks, all we did was exercise routines just to keep in shape."

"Mmm, you're right about that. Sooo I'm assuming by the end of the week you and Umbreon will be back to normal for me and Poliwhirl to kick your butts?" Misty asked with a grin, as she stood up onto her feet with her hand out for Gary to grab.

Gary had already been in the motion of getting up from his squat position, as he was looking into the distance at a couple of classmates that caught his eyes. "In your dreams Goober."

"It's not like I haven't done it before, Lone Wolf." Misty stared at Gary with a smirk but then noticed a glob of mud on his cheek. With her free hand and only the use of her thumb, she wiped the mud of his face, as she didn't think it would have been a big deal. Until Gary jerked at her touch, causing her to pulled away quickly in defense mode. "I'm sorry! I forgot about your personal space. It's just, there was a glob of mud on your cheek and I had to wipe it away—"

"Are you done freaking out?" Gary asked solemnly; wiping the rest of the mud off his. After he got a silent nod from Misty, he stared down at her. "Go take your shower first and then continue your merrily little ways. I got to take care of some business with Derek and Luke over there. Let's go Umbreon." Gary casually walked away with Umbreon. _'Has she always been the touchy-feely type?'_

****After School - Third Years' Classroom****

The final bell of the day rang for the dismissal, as everyone but two people got up from their desk. Ash; who has been quiet and somewhat avoiding Mickey all day, stayed in his seat to be the last to leave. While doing so, he noticed Mickey glanced over in Gary's direction but then fully turned around and faced him. Caught by surprise by Mickey's distress expression, he was about to ask what was wrong but Mickey beat him to it first.

"Ok, I can understand Gary ignoring me but what's up with you? You've been distance all day."

"You've noticed and you didn't say anything?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was worried if I butted in like usual you would ignore me like Gary all of sudden." Misty desperately rested her chin in her palm.

"Why would you think I'll ignore you?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you might be acting weird too? But it's not like it matters, you ended up giving me the cold shoulders anyways," Misty straighten up her position and questioningly stared hard at Ash. "And why is that?"

Ash froze like a Deerling caught in a pair of headlights at Mickey's question, but managed to think of an excuse. "Uhhh, isn't it obvious? You've been listening to your MP3 player since morning, so I didn't want to bother you.

"Sure it's my long lost MP3 player and is still so excited that my best friend found it. But it's not like I wouldn't have stopped listening to it if you, Richie, Gary or anybody else wanted to talk or needed something from me."

"True but that would have just been rude. How about I make it up to you? Let's go to the market and then to the park with our pokemons in a bit?"

"I would love to but since the fundraiser is over, I got to get back on my after class routine. You know, pick up Togepi from Brock and do my personal workout with Poliwhirl. We can do it later afterwards if you're still free?"

Ash debated about it for a bit and decided it'll be best to stay away. "Let's just reschedule another time. I should get back into my routine too."

"Alrighty. Don't be a stranger, I'll catch you later man." Misty turned to the side and plugged in her earphone and grabbed her belongings and headed out leaving Ash by himself.

'_Damn, I thought with him being occupied with his MP3 he wouldn't have noticed me distancing myself.' _Ash scratched the back of his head in frustration and slumped deeper in his seat.

****Tuesday – Lunch Time – Cafeteria****

Within the hour and fifteen minutes of their two hour lunch period, Ash had caught Mickey; for the twentieth time, looking over in two directions before returning his attention back towards the table to chimed in Richie's conversation. Ash looked over in the first direction of Derek's and Luke's lunch table; happily chatting among their mixed years group. He then looked over in the other direction where his eyes fell upon Gary and Umbreon sitting at their windowsill. About to ask Mickey what's the reason of looking over at the three, but he lost his chance when Mickey suddenly got up from his seat, excusing himself and mentioned that he'll be right back.

Misty made her way across the cafeteria towards Derek's and Luke's table and politely interrupted the group. She managed to get Derek and Luke to step off to the side in order to ask if the two noticed anything strange with Gary. Since he's been spending a lot more time with the two compared with her in the last two days. After had gotten her answer of nothing out of the ordinary but just more training and studying, she thanked Derek and Luke and looked over in Gary's direction. Turning on her MP3 and holding both earphones in her right hand, she stealthy made her way over to Gary's windowsill.

Comfortable with his whole body on the spacious ledge and deep in his studies, Gary was startled out of it when he suddenly heard music in his left ear. Knowing who it was beside him, he let out a solemn 'what' and glared over at Misty. After have seen the goofy grin turned into a hesitant expression in a spit second, he soften his stare and waited for her to speak up. But nothing came out while eyeing her fidget movements, a calm 'what' escaped. Expecting a verbal response from Misty, he got a different response that did not surprise him at all. Misty had crawled over his legs and Umbreon to settle down on the opposite end of the window ledge, as he just stared at her. Thanks to his unreadable stare, it had caused Misty to lose all her confidences to ask him why he had ended the morning training early. About to return back to his book, he saw Misty open her mouth but quickly closed it with a content smile, as she plugged her earphones into her ears and leaned against the side ledge wall. Still uncertain with his current situation, Gary would have preferred to be away from Misty as much as possible. But the moment he saw her peacefully staring out the window; with Umbreon in her lap, he was content with her being there.

Across the cafeteria Ash and Richie wondered at whatever happen to being 'right back'. Richie shrugged and continued on his conversation among the remaining group, while Ash still stared in Gary's and Mickey's direction. But suddenly looked away all perplexed when he saw a very faint and split second long, smile on Gary's face before he had returned back to his book.

****Wednesday – Afternoon – Third Years' Homeroom****

Richie stayed in his seat and watched each one of his classmate getting up from their desk when the final bell rang. But his main focuses were on the three that surrounded his desk. Never would have put much thought into it, but ever since yesterday's lunch period incident, he had noticed the unusual behaviors. Especially in his roommate, Ash had burned another hole in the ceiling yesterday night. After had seen Mickey's gaze followed Gary's quick disappearance with Derek and Luke out of the room, he wondered what he missed between the three. Mickey was the next to leave, as Richie slyly looked over at Ash; who seemly wanted to call out Mickey's name but couldn't. And within seconds after Ash's dismally departure, Richie was left by himself, as a quiet snort escaped.

"I definitely missed something," Richie got up from his seat when Leo and Lex called out for their meeting from the doorway. "Looks like I'm going to be paying Mickey a personal visit if I want answers."

****A Quarter Till 4 P.M. – Third Years' Dormitory – Top Level****

Gary and Umbreon had cut their afternoon training short, due to an accident dealing with Luke's and Lola's new learned technique; Ice Beam. No one was to blame, Gary just happened to be in the spot where bits of Lola's Ice Beam had ricochet off from Umbreon's counter attack. A sudden sharp pain hit Gary's left side, as looked down at his arm and tattered up tank top. The back of his arm had minor cuts, since he had turned and shielded his face, but his abdominal side took the worst damage. Almost receiving first degree frostbite; also known as frostnip, he had to attend it right away. Finally had gotten the door unlocked, he slowly opened it to loud music blaring throughout the room. Not surprised by that but what caught him off guard was Misty in a blue hoody and bent over in a pair of spandex shorts, doing alternative toe touches with Poliwhirl. Definitely did not expect to see a set of long legs exposed in the middle of the room, he body motioned Umbreon to head towards the bathroom. As the two stealthy made their way towards the bathroom, Gary dropped his bag in front of the closet.

Music playing and busy counting out loud; finally reaching a hundred, Misty pushed her hood off her head and looked over at Togepi; peacefully sitting on Gary's desk but then looked around the room. She wasn't sure if she had heard some extra noises near the end of her toe touches cool-down count. But quickly ignored the thought when Poliwhirl had cheered for completing their intense workout routine, she then pointed at the bathroom to freshen up. Misty turned the doorknob to notices it was locked, confused by that factor she quickly turned around to see the time. While doing so she saw Gary's bag on the floor.

"That's strange, it's only three-fifty-five. Usually Gary and Umbreon don't return back until four-thirty. Something must have happened, but damn it, it's supposed to be my shower time. Blaaah, I'm so completely drenched in my own sweat." Misty puffed and walked towards her side of the closet. "I guess I should change into something dry for the time being." After had grab a new set of bandage wrap, a built in bra cami tank and longer shorts, she made her way towards Gary's desk to attend Togepi.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Gary was having tough time cleaning up his wounds. One has to be careful when it comes to treatment for a near case of frostnip to avoid any further damage. With it being his fifth time applying the damp, warm washcloth to his bare side, he decided it was time to bandage it up. But after opening the sink cabinet to see the first aid kit missing, he remembered it got left out on the mini fridge. Gary slowly cracked open the bathroom door only to quickly shut it. With the view of Misty just in a pair of shorts and exposed bare back and fully aware of her curvy body lines, as he never took in consideration how dangerous it could be sharing a room of the opposite sex. Gary had thought he escaped an awkward freak out from Misty but when he heard the loud knock on the door, he froze.

"Yeah?" Gary startlingly shouted at the door and took notices the music's been turned off.

"Sorry for this awkward moment buuut when can I use the bathroom?" Misty asked.

Realizing he wasn't caught walking in on her changing, he slowly opened the door. "You can use it now—"

"Holy crap Gary, how did you get those frostnips on you?" Misty eyed Gary's wounds worryingly.

"You can tell?" Gary questioned but was surprised at Misty's quick glance.

"Of course, I've been a victim to frostbite way too many times in my life, especially during training." Misty paused when she put two and two together. "You got it from Lola's Ice Beam right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Call it a woman's instinct? Anyways, what have you done for treatments?"

"Just been damping the frostnips with a washcloth to warm it back up and I'm about to bandage it up."

"In that case than come, I'm going to bandage you up. We'll use my bandage wrap, with it being cloth material, it'll warm up and heal a bit quicker."

Gary was dragged by his right arm by Misty, as she led him to his bed and forced him down at the edge. Grabbing the new bandage wrap and duct-tape off of Gary's desk, she made her way to his bed and sat on his left injured side. While wrapping his abdominal first and taken more notices of Gary's upper body, Misty wondered why she felt strange all of a sudden for being so close to his bare skin. She was always aware of being touchy-feely with Gary and was fine with it. But then within seconds she had convinced herself it was probably because she was worried about his wounds and not bandaging up Gary right. After had gotten the last wrap around his stomach, Misty had Gary hold the bandage down, as she cut a piece of duct-tape to hold down the bandage tight; for that's what she does when she bind her chest flat. Lightly pressing down at his navel to secure the duct-tape, Misty pulled away with a smile and commented they have one more to go. She then quickly got up and to grab another wrap from the closet. When she turned back around, she saw Gary touching the duct-tape portion with a faint smile. Witnessing a scene like that, made her really happy inside, as she twirled back to the bed. Happily wrapping up Gary's arm, never in a million years Misty would have realizes underneath Gary's poke face, he was confusingly fighting with his inner hormones.

****Thursday – Physical Training Period; Before Lunch Break****

Gary got up from his seat from the bench when his name was called for his training course. Waiting for his classmate to finish his course run on the other end, he got into starting position with Umbreon but was suddenly pulled away. He turned his head to see Misty at his right arm and apologizing to Professor Cid while pulling him off to the side.

"What?"

"You can't do today's training course. Your wounds have barely started to heal! Have you forgotten that you got injured just yesterday? Like, about nineteen hours ago to be exact." Misty gave Gary a stern look.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt as much."

Misty blinked a few times and shook her head at Gary. "Sorry what was that? Your macho pride was talking and I tend to tune it out when it speaks up. Now could shut that pride of yours up and take today off!"

Gary glared down at Misty. "Could you shut that big trout mouth of yours and let me be? If I said I'm fine, then I'm fine, why does it matter to you?"

Misty alarmed by the sudden raised tone by Gary; she backed up a bit, clutching her hands to her chest. "It's only natural for me to be worry about your well-being."

A heavy sigh escaped when he saw the vulnerable expression on Misty's face, as he unconsciously ruffled her hair. "Stop giving me that look like you're about to cry idiot."

Misty didn't care she was called an idiot. She was far too busy to keep her blush under control, due to Gary's ruffling of her hair. "I—"

"Before my ears start bleeding again due to your nagging, I'm tagging you in. Run the course with Umbreon and I'll sit back and rest." Gary said firmly to prove he was serious, as he walked over to Professor Cid to let him know about the substitution situation.

From the top view of the bleachers, Ash and Richie sneakily eyed Mickey the moment he had excused himself when Gary's name was called, as they took notice of his odd behavior. After had seen the interaction between Gary and Mickey, Ash's brain was loaded with certain questions he wanted to ask Mickey. And he decided tonight was the night to ask, since Richie managed to convince Mickey to do a round of basketball lessons after dinner.

****Later that Evening - Gym****

Even though Richie had convinced Misty to come to the gym for some basketball lesson, she managed to sit it out. Basketball is one of the sports she disliked, mainly because she was horrible at it. But she didn't mind watching others play the sport and that's what she, Ash and their pokemon partners did. They all watched Richie played along with the other students; that were already in the gym beforehand, in an intense game. After seeing how rough the guys were with each other, Misty was glad she sat at the sidelines with one ear filled with music and the other free to hear Ash's conversation or Poliwhirl's and/or Togepi's calls. When she heard Ash asked if he could ask a personal question, she turned to face him.

"Do you like Gary and what is he to you?"

Misty misunderstood the meaning behind of 'personal question', as she let out a big smile. "Of course I like Gary! Can't you tell we've been getting along? He's like my best friend that I would never trade for."

A sharp pain went through his body; as if he was hit by Pikachu's Thundershock. "Then what about me? Where do I fall under?"

Misty eyes widen at Ash's question, for she wasn't sure how to answer it. The whole time they have been together she has never considered of having him fall in the 'best friend' field, mainly because he was her love life interest. "Uhh of course I like you Ash. You're just," Misty started feeling uneasy to the point she looked down at Togepi in her lap. "Umm, you're a different case. We're totally good friends—"

"Different case?"

"Yeaaah, trust me on this. My relationship with you, Gary and Richie are all on different levels." Misty could tell Ash was about to ask 'how different' but she was saved by Richie when he called out 'his' name. "Yeah Richie?"

"My game's over with the guys. So give Ash your Togepi, MP3 and all your other junk and come out here for some basketball lessons!" Richie shouted from half court, with his own basketball in hand.

"Do I have to? Can't I just pass on this?"

"Sure, only if you can answer a couple of questions of mine?"

"What kind of questions?" Misty asked and thanks to her curiosity, she handed Togepi and her other belongings over to Ash. "Sorry and thanks. I want to know his questions and feel free to listen to my MP3. There are about two thousand-ish songs on there that I've collected over the years and it's on shuffle. But you can listen by artist album, etc-etc. It's not hard to figure out. Anyways be back in a flash, hopefully."

Stuck with baby-sitting Togepi, Pikachu, Sparky and Poliwhirl, Ash eyed the two; now on the other side of the gym court, he took up Mickey's offer and plugged in one earphone in his ear. Still miffed at the fact of Mickey had labeled him only as a 'good friend', he pondered about his aware jealousy. Was it the fact that he'll never have the same friendship like what Mickey and Gary has or the fact he's been noticing Mickey's behavior has drastically changed and kind of been left in the dark. It was something he wasn't sure about. Or maybe it was a cover up for an issue that he been avoiding as he wasn't ready to fully acknowledge it. His thoughts were interrupted by an upbeat song, as he looked at the MP3 screen to see it flashed, 'Hey Mickey' for the song title.

_(__Oh, Mickey, you're so fine - You're so fine, you blow my mind - Hey, Mickey, hey, Mickey - Oh, Mickey, you're so fine - You're so fine, you blow my mind - Hey, Mickey, hey, Mickey…)_

Speechless at the interesting song on the playlist, Ash directly looked up across the gym and at the same time Mickey and Richie looked over at him. But then quickly faced right back at each other and from what he could see from his spot, he saw Mickey hesitantly shrugged and Richie cocking his head questioningly..

_(…Hey, Mickey - You've been around all night and that's a little long - You think you got the right - but I think you got it wrong - Oh, can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey? - 'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't - You're givin' me the chills, baby, please, baby, don't - Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey…)_

Already curious at Mickey's deep in thought expression, followed by a slow head-shake, Ash got more curious at the reaction Mickey gave to Richie's shoulder pats of comfort. There were absolutely no reactions at all, especially when compared to earlier with Gary. No sudden jerk away, no awkward expression or any odd behaviors towards Richie's touch. Being vigilant, he started pondering how different his friendship status was when it came to him.

_(…Hey, Mickey - Now if you take me by the hooves, who's ever gonna know - Every time you move, I let a little more show - There's something you can use so don't say no, Mickey - So come on and give it to me anyway you can - Anyway you wanna do it, I'll take it like a man - Oh, please, baby, please, don't leave me in the damn, Mickey…)_

After have gotten an honest answer from Mickey of him not knowing what he had done to cause Ash's and Gary's abnormal behaviors, Richie decided not to push it and continue covertly observe the three. But he did hassled Mickey to play one on one with him again. Receiving a hysterical head-shake from Mickey, he started dribbling the ball and started antagonizing him. It worked like a charm for Richie's case, as he saw the glare from Misty's eyes. About to pull away for the dribble, Richie ended up falling for the oldest trick in the book. Mickey pulled the 'look a distraction' card on him. Anyone would have fallen for it after seeing such a believable expression. Next thing he knew, his ball was stolen right from underneath.

_(…Oh, Mickey, what a pity you don't understand - You take me by the heart and you take me by the hand - Oh, Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand? - It's guys like you, Mickey - And what you do, Mickey, do, Mickey - Don't break my heart, Mickey…)_

Ash laughed at Mickey's trick 'he' had pulled on Richie, as he watched him quickly dribbling away from Richie; who was not too far behind. What he did not expect the next move, Mickey suddenly stopped in his track, quickly turned around and threw the ball right passed Richie's head and turned back around and ran towards him. Within seconds, it was a body slide collision. In between the laughing and breathing in and out heavily, Ash received an apology from Mickey. Replying it was 'alright' and worth it because Richie was now chasing after the ball way further down the gym, he decided to find out his suspicion theory. With his free hand, he lightly ruffled up Mickey's hair.

Looking in Richie's direction and still amused at his misfortune, Misty was taken aback by Ash's touch; but played it cool by playfully slapping Ash's hand away. But she completely lost it when he grabbed a hold of her hand all of a sudden. Eyes widen and being speechless one could be she didn't know what to think of it. Finally snapping out of it within seconds and yanking her hand away from Ash, a nervous laugh barely escaped and quickly excused herself to join back up with Richie.

_(…Oh, Mickey, you're so fine - You're so fine, you blow my mind - Hey, Mickey, hey, Mickey - Oh, Mickey, what a pity you don't understand - You take me by the heart and you take me by the hand - Oh, Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand? - It's guys like you, Mickey…)_

Ash just stared at the back Mickey and let out a faint sigh. Deep down he wasn't quite ready to confirm the suspicion he had about Mickey's sexual orientation. But with the look, all the hints and signs in the last couple of months and till this very moment, he came to terms that Mickey was either bisexual or homosexual. Thanks to their last conversation about relationships, he definitely had no problem with same gender relationships. It's just he has never personally known or had friends that swung that way. Gazing upon Mickey and Richie, he wondered if he was bicurious. Knowing he has been avoiding his signs of being emotionally attracted to Mickey, but he didn't get the physical attraction when he touched him. He would know that feeling personally only because he had finally admitted it; he has felt the physical attraction with Misty. Stuck in his confused little world; with 'Hey Mickey' chorus finishing up in one ear, Ash just laughed pitifully. Not sure if was because he had lost it or the fact Mickey was failing horribly with his one on one basketball game against Richie.

****Friday Morning – Outside Battlefield****

After had announced the Third Years as the winners for the auction event and revealing their bonus prize trip to the Safari Zone for three nights and four days, Principal Dean decided to reward the whole academy the rest of the day off for an excellent turn out event. The entire earning fundraiser fund will go towards the academy's education, activities, maintenance and any other importance for the students and pokemons. Cheering for the extra day off, most of the First and Second years showed their respect towards the Third years by congratulating them before taking off for their own business. Once all underclassmen had left, all the Third Years were still together and all eyes fell upon Matt and his friends, Travis, Clark and Bruce. Matt manned up; with his group and walked over to Gary, face to face; glaring at each other. Gary however broke the glaring contest when a smirked appeared on his face.

"I told you that I'll win it for the class."

"Yeah, yeah, now what's the first thing you want done when tomorrow comes around?"

Gary snickered. "Who said we're starting tomorrow? I was thinking more like next weekend when we're in the Safari Zone campsite. That way you'll be a total bitch when fetching all the wood for the fire pit." Gary could tell Matt wanted to wipe the smirk off his face by the pissed off expression. "What can't handle the truth? Tsk and I bet you want to punch my face don't you? Feel free to, but you know I'll knock you right down to the ground."

"You know it's not over between us. I'll get you back." Matt spit back.

"Oh what fun being back on this cycle," Gary said sarcastically and turned around being the first to walk away. "I'm done here. See ya."

With no more important business to take care of the rest of the gathered group started leaving. Misty, Ash and Richie were the last ones standing in front of the bleacher stands. Richie spoke up first by asking what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. Misty was in a thinking process and setting up her MP3, while Ash pondered to himself. Misty let out a gasp when an idea hit her, which caused all eyes on her.

"Sorry, I'm going to pass today on hanging out with you guys. There's something I need to do and today might be the best day that I can finish it. But I'll meet you guys for lunch and dinner break?" Misty asked.

"Yeah sure, so we'll just catch you later than." Richie said, looking over at Ash. "I just remembered myself that there are a couple of places I want to check out today. So come with me."

"Sure. Well see you later Mickey." Ash waved bye to Mickey and followed Richie and disappeared around the corner of the bleachers.

Misty had taken a seat back down on the lowest bleachers when Ash and Richie left, as she was trying to get a hold of Gary. No pick up on his end. Decided to wait a bit longer for the return call, she turned on her MP3 and it started playing one of her many favorite songs. Looking around and saw absolutely no one else in sight, Misty started singing along out loud.

"—You think you understand but you don't - You've got no idea at all - And in between the sentence - There's still assemblance - Intelligently screwed. - Oh yeah, it's all right - 'Cause I got a pretty face - I guess that I can sing all right - Oh yeah, it's all right - I can love you like a sailor - I can make you dance all night. - Maybe you'll understand when I'm gone - That you had no idea at all - That in this very second - I'll never mention the dreams I keep from you. - Oh yeah, it's all right - 'Cause I got a pretty face - I guess that I can sing all right - Oh yeah, it's all right - I can love you like a sailor - I can make you dance all night - Oh yeah, it's all right - 'Cause I got a pretty face - I guess that I can sing all right - I can be your favorite maaan—" Misty stopped singing and paused the song with a big smile on her face when her phone rang. She popped out one of the earphones and answered her cell. "Gaaary. Are you going to be gone all day? Really? Oh no, that works out perfectly fine for me. I'll see you later. Bye!" Misty happily resumed back to her song and started a text message to send to Duplica. "—Don't mean to sound like a rotten boy - For all my blessings, I'm surely grateful - 'Cause I'm the dream you've been waiting for - I always dreamt that I would be your faaavorite…"

Ash had hid behind on the opposite end of the bleachers at the beginning of Mickey singing. He had only returned back to ask Mickey if he wanted something from the market, since that was one of the places he and Richie were headed to. But after had discovered a new fact about Mickey ability to sing, Ash was brooding over why Mickey just didn't tell them the truth that he wanted to hang out with Gary. Ash decided to confront him later about it when all three of them meet up for lunch break. He then ran away from the bleachers in order to catch up with Richie, as he tried to clear his mind. But the smile he saw Mickey gave out towards his phone, really annoyed him.

****Later that Evening – Dinner Time – Bottom Floor****

"What are you talking about?" Gary retaliated back at Ash's sudden third degree tone. Not pleased with this random encounter with Ash, for he and Umbreon just returned back from the park since morning dismissal.

"Isn't it obvious? I just asked you where's Mickey, didn't he meet up with you for lunch?"

"How the hell should I know where he is? I'm not that guy's baby sitter."

Ash raised an eyebrow at Gary. "He wasn't with you today?"

"What gave you that idea? Just because we had today off doesn't mean we were going to hang out together. I live with the freaking guy. So any space away from him is a blessing. Now if you're done being an annoying Beedrill, buzz off. I'll like to return to my room now if that's alright with you." Gary said annoyingly and only managed one step forward when Ash and Pikachu stepped off to the side. "Speak of the devil, there's your little friend there."

Ash turned towards the stairway case; where Gary had pointed, to see Mickey and Poliwhirl entered the downstairs' open hallway. He stood still, while Gary made his way towards the staircase and returned Mickey's greets before taking their separate ways. Misty greeted Ash, Pikachu, Richie and Spark and apologized for being late. She then proceeds to explained 'he' was caught up on the project she had just finished and that was the main reason for missing out on their lunch meet up. Calling herself 'Starvin Marvin', Misty and Poliwhirl went towards the kitchen first, followed by Richie and Sparky, leaving Ash and Pikachu behind. A quiet chuckle escaped, as Ash couldn't believe he was irritated all day for jumping to conclusion with a misunderstanding.

Meanwhile upstairs, Gary just finished the note Misty had left on his desk about him needing to call Lili as soon as possible. Grabbing a hold of his cell, he dialed Lili's number and waited. After the fourth ring, the other side finally picked up with a questionable 'hello'.

"Misty told me to call you as soon as possible?" Gary asked, taking a seat at the edge of his bed.

"Waaaaah! Gary! Ok, so let's get down to business. I got to return back to my skype group call with," Lili cleared her throat to change her tone. "Ms. BananaMilk04 and Ms. Art-Game-Lover. Haha anyways, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sweet, you know that favor you owe me from White Day? Weeeell I need you to fulfill it tomorrow."

"Ok. What am I doing?"

"Umm it's hard to say at the moment? Most of all my male employees have requested the day off for a game event. Soo I need—"

"You need me to be a busybody at your work place, correct?"

Lili let out a grinned over the phone. "Correct. So I'll see you tomorrow whenever you can make it and we'll go over things that need to be done. Thankies so muchies, byeee!"

Gary bid goodbye and fell backwards onto his back. "Ugh, I can sense tomorrow is going to be a long day."

****Meanwhile – Cerulean City – Duplica's Room****

"Mmm, I think I got everything packed," Duplica looked down when Ditto tapped her knee with her flashing cell phone in hand. "Oh why thank you Ditto." Duplica opened the picture text Misty had sent fifteen minutes ago.

'_LOOK, I'm finally done with Gary's gift! Gaaah, took longer than I expected. I even missed lunch for it too TT ^ TT Buuut I made it in time for dinner with Ash and Richie. OMG, speaking of Ash, tomorrow is the big day! It can't get any better than that can it?'_

Duplica let out a big smile towards the picture text before closing it. "Oh it cans Misty, because your B.F.F. is coming for a surprise visit. If Ashy-Boy is going to date you, he'll have to get use to us Double-Trouble girls."

* * *

A/N: (7/6/12) Alrighty that was a total roller-coaster of fun-o-drama XD So yeeeah, this chapter took a while because some plot flows I decided to put in earlier than planned and it was a break it or make it plot-deal XD

Also been trying to change up and improve my writing style ^^ Speaking of that, FYI I'm in the progress of editing all my chapters (slowly/when I can), they won't be major drastic changes but some parts will be changed for a better plot-flow and grammar ^w^ So feel free to point out any errors so I can change :D

Thankies so muchies for the last encouraging reviews and support ya all *hugs*

Fan art scene, BananaMilk04 from dA did a doodle of Gary patting Misty's head ;3 You can see the picture doodle from my dA account (link is on my profile)

Well that's about it, so much lovies and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	32. Duplica's Heart-To-Heart Chitchats

**Anything For Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Minor swearwords **

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18  
Duplica- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**Chapter 32: Duplica's Heart-To-Heart Chitchats**

**** Next Day – Saturday Morning 8 O' Clock – Lil' Pandas' ****

Gary; along some of Lil' Pandas' regular customers were all at the entrance doors waiting for it to be unlocked for opening hours. The door was finally unlocked and groggily greeted by Lili and within seconds his name was dragged out. Gary was left dumbfounded when he received a serious greet; instead of the usual spaz-out, and was asked to follow suit. In between multi-tasking with passing co-workers, reading a memo pad and in and out on the head-set walkies conversations, Lili managed to mention they were heading towards hers and Lonnie's office. Upon reaching the office and entering in, a loud sigh escaped from Lili's mouth, which got a chuckle out from Gary.

"—Who knew the famous Lili can sigh like that."

"Who knew right?" Lili playfully snooted back with a smirk. "I'm not always a nutcase, especially when Gary Motherfucking Oak's around." Lili stuck out her tongue teasingly. "You have no idea how much goes down or can happen here at Lil' Pandas'. It can be a total zoo house. So by the end of your shift today, I'll make a man out of you. Let's get down to business,' Lili smirked and dramatically pointed into the distance. "To defeat the huuuns!"

"What?" Gary raised a brow confusingly.

Lili laugh out loud, as she faced Gary. "Sorry, I was on a roll and I couldn't resist. Just quotes from a catchy Mulan song. Annnyways, on a serious note, thanks for coming to help out. And I hope I didn't pull you away from any plans today."

"Well I would have done my usual Saturday routine with Umbreon. It's not like I can't do it tomorrow. Besides I owe you one and might as well get my debt repaid."

"Well that's good to know, than let's get you started on your first busy-body task. Sooo hold on," Lili then pressed the talk button to her headset. "Neko to BurritoDude, Neko to BurritoDude, what's your location?"

"On the loading dock about to unload our supplies, what's up?"

"Perfect. I got Gary here and he's going to join your Unloading Team."

"Sounds like a sweet deal to me. More peeps I can have, the quicker the truck will be uploaded, over and out."

Lili looked over at Gary with a grin on her face. "You're part of the Unloading Team. Oh and you're welcome to leave your stuff here in this office next to Misty's personal locker," she pointed in the far corner. "And it's up to you but I do have some spare clothing you can borrow for the time being?"

Gary shrugged. "Sure." As he then made his way towards the lockers with Umbreon.

"Alrighty, let's get you a radio headset and some work clothes. But that's located in another room. Oh and one more thing, Umbreon can help out or he can roam around in our Pokemon-Daycare."

Gary nodded and locked up his bag and headed back over to Lili. Who stood by the opened door to indicate their leave for the next destination.

**** Three Hours Later – Lil' Pandas' ****

Stuck being a host; dress in all black with a white, waist tied apron, Gary forced his forty-fifth smile at the next set of female customers at the front of the Café Lounge. Sometime during his unloading with the Truck Team, there was a sudden increase of female customers at Lil' Pandas'. Only due to the spreading news of Gary is working at Lil' Pandas' for the day. To keep up her customer's satisfaction standards and increase her sales for the day, Lili had asked him to be one of the hostesses for the remaining of his shift. Gary ran his hand through his hair before grabbing a few menus and directed the giddy customers to their table. He quickly returned back to his post after telling the ladies a waitress will be with them shortly. There were no customers left to attend at the moment, as he took advantage of the peace and quiet and sat down on one of the waiting-area chairs. Slouching against the armchair and staring blankly up at the ceiling, Gary pondered how Umbreon was doing with his play-date with the other pokemons in the Pokemon-Daycare center. It didn't last long when he heard a faint female giggle but he didn't bother to look over yet.

"—I knew Ashy-Boy was going to be here but I didn't expect to see the Lone Wolf."

Gary wondered who else in the world would call Ash, the same nickname he uses for him. A smirk appeared when he saw Duplica nonchalantly wiggling her fingers. "Look what the Meowth dragged in, the Imitator."

"Aww, I got a nickname, I feel so special." Dupilca teased and sat down right next to Gary.

"Yeah-yeah whatever," Gary position himself properly upwards in his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a surprise visit with important business to take care of. So do you know when Misty's coming by any chance?"

"How the hell should I know, I don't keep tabs on her."

"Well I only asked because I know of the living situation, if you catch my drift. So obviously you know about today's meeting with Misty and Ashy-Bo—Ooor are you here to stop Ashy-Boy from asking Misty out and you confess to her?!" Duplica caught Gary's perplexed expression but still managed to smile widely.

"Slow your role Duplica, first off I'm here because I owe the owner here a favor and I'm paying my dues. And second, what the fuck? What's this nonsense of me confessing to her?"

"Come on you don't have to hide it, it was going to happen sooner or later. You fell for her and I have prooooof." Duplica grabbed her cell, opened her picture folder and once she selected the iced Kanto map picture, she literally shoved it at Gary's face. "Kanto froze over last weekend." Duplica knew her hunch was right when she took notice of Gary's composed stare and non-protesting. Pulling her cell phone away, she placed her index finger up to her lips. "I'll keep your little secret. But I was serious about our last convo, if you steal Misty from Ashy-Boy I'll totally back you up."

Gary raised an eyebrow at Duplica before shaking his head. "Shouldn't you be rooting for your B.F.F.'s current crush? What's with you rooting in my corner?"

"From what I've gather, you two are like two peas in a pod. And honestly I like you better." Duplica got up onto her feet with her backpack and smiled down at Gary. "Sooo are you going to do your job or am I going to seat myself to a table?"

"You are so lucky that I am working right now." Gary got out of the chair and headed towards a desk to grab a menu. "Follow me."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Duplica couldn't help herself and giggled like all the other female customers that followed behind Gary into the café lounge. "Oh and can you give me a booth please? Annnd can you do me a favor? Whenever Misty shows up, don't tell her that I'm here and could you just bring her to my booth?"

"Sure. Now how about that corner booth?" Gary asked and happened to point at Ash's and Richie's usual booth.

"Thanks and that booth is perfect."

**** A Quarter Pass 12 P.M. – Café Lounge ****

The corner booth was perfect indeed; from where Duplica sat she was able to observe the whole café and everyone's activities. Slowly munching on her breadstick and witnessing the same, yet amusing scene for the twentieth time, she giggled out loud. For the last hour and a half, Duplica kept on giggling like a mad woman. Mainly because she saw through every fake smile Gary gave out and how each girl couldn't tell because they were too busy flirting with him. What amused her the most was the fact Gary paid little attention to their actions and just plain coldly responded with 'your waitress with be with you momentarily'. Each girl had the same disappointed; but priceless in Duplica's eyes, face when Gary returned back to his post. About to witness another disappointed fan girl, her attention was drawn away when her text alarm went off. A smile appeared when it was from Misty. To keep her visit a surprise but wanted to know when her best friend was coming, she casually asked when she was meeting up with Ash. 'One O' clock' was in the replied text, followed by that she's actually at Lil' Pandas' at the moment changing into her girl-form disguise. Replying back with a 'good luck' and 'text me details later', Duplica placed down her phone and placed a beret hat to hide her pigtails.

**** Meanwhile – Lili's and Lonnie's Office ****

Misty smiled at the text and replied back with a 'thanks, will do' before switching to her other phone. After a quick dust off of her tank top and capri and last adjustments to her wig, Misty locked up and headed out towards the lounge area. Making her way down the hallway from afar she saw the front entrance more rowdy than usual and wondered why. Her question was quickly answered when she saw the back side of Gary. And before she could even stop herself, she had questioningly called out his name.

Gary let out a questionable 'yeah' and slowly turned around from the waiting crowd. Due to his earlier conversation with Duplica, his mind went blank when his stare locked onto Misty's perplexed stare. Gary broke the staring contest by waving Misty over towards him. The moment Misty stood right beside him, he had cut her off with an index finger to the air and told her to wait right there. He could tell she was about to play the Twenty-One Questions game but he quickly returned his attention to his previous customers and asked if they were ready to be seated. He then forced a smile when he heard the giggle fits.

Before she could process what was all happening, Gary had disappeared from her sight; escorting the group of girls. Misty turned her attention over to one of her fellow coworkers and asked what and why Gary is doing here at Lil' Pandas' as a Host. Misty received a nutshell version before her co-worker left the post to seat the group of guys waiting in line. Still baffled at the fact of Gary had agreed to be Host, Misty snapped out of it by a group of girls' giggling comment on how hot and sharp Gary's waiter outfit was. Misty mentally agreed with the fan girls, as a defeated smile appeared when she realized she was checking Gary out again. Both sleeves on Gary were rolled up to his elbows, top two buttons undone; exposing his collarbones and the silver named dog-tag. Overall his figure just rocked the black dress code with a side bonus of white waist-tied apron. Before she knew it, Gary was right in front of her with an uptight stare and was commanded to follow him. Half way into the café lounge Misty could no longer keep her mouth shut, as she grabbed at the back of Gary's shirt.

"Where are you taking me?" Misty asked; ignoring the side comments from the fan girls about her grabbing a hold of Gary.

Gary stopped in his tracked and slightly turned to face Misty. "Isn't it obvious, I'm your Host and I'm taking you to your table. Someone is waiting for you."

"Is it Ash?! Because he's earl—"

"It's someone way better than that Ashy-Boy. Now can you let go of my shirt or would you like to follow me like some lost little child?"

Misty quickly let go of Gary's shirt after his comment and followed behind. A few feet away from Ash's and Richie's usual corner booth, Misty saw a menu propped up covering the mystery person. Within seconds a squeal escaped when she saw Duplica's smiling face and arms wide opened. Practically diving into the booth and Duplica's arm for the hug, the two shared a long squeal but was interrupted by Gary's snort.

"You two are a pair of something. It's definitely going to take time getting used to."

Still holding onto Misty, a big smile appeared on Duplica's face. "Isn't that awesome news Misty? It seems like Gar-Bear has finally accepted our ways—"

Gary gave Misty a glare at the fact she had told Duplica about the nickname. "You know what? Just forget what I just said."

"Awww isn't that cute? Getting all annoye—" Duplica stopped in her sentence when she saw Ash and Richie upcoming right behind Gary; which got him turning around curiously.

"So the rumors were true. I had to come to see it to believe it." Richie commented with a smirk.

Ash shook his head at Richie. "I don't know what the big deal is."

"Dude, the big deal is not only Gary's here at Lil' Pandas', he's even working at it. And don't you see how pack this place is filled with girls? It's just insane. And surprisingly Misty managed to get our usual booth."

"Yeah, yeah insane, now can you leave so Misty and I could be alone?" Ash asked Richie but his attention turned towards Gary when a snort came from him.

"—A little too late for that idea. How the hell did you two missed the other body in the booth?" Gary pointed at Duplica; in the process of taking off her hat.

"Duplica?" Ash asked.

"In the fresh." Duplica smiled and gestured the two to join in the booth.

Richie made his way first into the other side of the booth. "How do you know this person?"

Ash took the outside of the booth. "I don't really know her. Misty showed me a picture of her, she's the best friend."

"Oooh—" Richie was interrupted by Gary when he had tossed two extra menus in front of him and Ash.

"Your guys' waitress will be here shortly." Gary was about to leave but was stopped by IamaSamm's shout that it was his lunch break.

"Hey Gar-Bear, since it's your lunch break you should tooootally join us." Duplica asked and then nudged Misty. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, why not? More the merrieeer—Oooh you two don't mind do you?" Misty asked Ash and Richie.

Before Ash and Richie could reply, Gary declined first. "—I'll rather have lunch with a couple of Glooms and Muks and have their smell on me for a whole month."

Not giving anyone a chance to reply back, Gary had walked away leaving the booth in awkwardness. But Duplica broke it by asking what the hell the two did to make Gary responded like that. Richie defensively spoke up only to have Duplica disputed back; going at it across the table. Misty let out a nervous-crooked smile at Ash and mouthed 'sorry'. Ash whispered back 'it's ok', as the two looked over at their best friends getting into a deeper discussion about Gary's attitude. And at that moment, Misty nibbled her bottom lips and wondered how the rest of the day will play out.

About an hour and half later; after her lunch meal with the group, Misty didn't expect to be working on her day off. Only because she couldn't refuse Lili's pleas of in need of extra help throughout the café and kitchen. It was only going to be for an hour or two max; just until the kitchen's orders are caught up. Overall she didn't mind helping out, since Lili has bailed her out many times before.

Meanwhile back at the corner booth, filled with laughter, Duplica continued on her story telling of an embarrassing moment that she and Misty shared during a play routine she constructed two years ago. But she didn't get a chance to finish due to Richie's incoming phone call. Quickly excusing himself; leaving Ash alone with Duplica, Richie had a gut feeling his bud was going to get a lashing or two. The moment he disappeared through the back exit doors, Duplica sent chills down Ash's spines by her unsympathetic stare.

"So I heard your childhood crush gave you the heave-ho."

Ash returned the favor with an unfriendly stare. "Wow, aren't you pretty blunt about it. Misty told you about it huh?"

A smirk appeared, as Duplica leaned back against the booth. "Why ask a question that you already know the answer to. Come on, we're B.F.F.s, we tell each other about almost everything. Anyways, let me get straight to the point. What are your full intensions with Misty?"

"What's it to you?"

"Hey, I'm just watching out for her. I have a feeling she's currently the rebound girl."

"Interesting how you and Richie said the same thing." Ash replied annoyingly.

"Heh, it seems like your best bud knows his facts. I'm not going to hold it against you, maybe the whole rebound phase is a blessing in disguise. So whenever you decide to officially ask her out, you have my blessings. I do like you and I know you're a genuine kind of guy, but."

"But what?" Ash raised an eyebrow at Duplica.

"But I don't think you'll be as forgiving towards Misty and I later down the road though." Duplica said in a serious tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me ask you this. If you have been wronged by a person or two will you hear them out or even try to forgive them?"

"I don't know? It depends on the situation scenario?"

"Ok. I'll take that answer. But fair warning, shits going to hit the fan real soon. Misty and I have a secret that you and possibly the others will definitely know about later. And I just hope." Duplica stopped when Ash leaned in forward with an annoyed stare.

"What are you trying to do exactly? Are you trying to scare me off and not get involve with Misty?"

Duplica returned the annoyed stare with her own. "I would never to that to my best friend. She's so on Cloud Nine with you. I'm just stating the facts that if you get involve, you'll be entering into a whole new world. She's no ordinary girl, neither am I, and that why were best friends. Just be prepared because we're a set of double-trouble."

Ash was about to question Duplica again, but a devilish grin stopped him. Before he knew it she had suddenly gotten out from the booth when a new song started playing from the jukebox. With the café had somewhat slowed down and tables being cleared out, Duplica twirled towards the center of the café where Misty is currently cleaning a table of eight. Clearing her throat and placing the dirty glasses in the bin, Duplica started singing 'I wanna be the last one you love'; one of their favorite songs. Misty looked over at Duplica with a devilish smile of her own and took up the next chorus verse. Captivated on how Misty's a whole other person with Duplica, especially once he saw that smile of hers, Ash didn't notice Richie's return across of him now.

Richie curious about his friend's intense gaze towards Misty and Duplica; who drew in more of the workers around them in on their singing and dancing charades, he kept quiet and watched on. After the line 'I wanna dance all night', Misty twirled and then looked over in their direction for a second with a smile after had sang 'I wanna be the last one you love' at Ash. Richie then broke Ash's focus by stating the facts the two are a pair of something. Ash slowly nodded and wondered what else was in store. It was a thought he kind of wish he didn't jinx himself, because Misty and Duplica were now trying to drag Gary in with their charades when he walked by.

Misty sang 'are you dancing to my radio?' to Gary and she and Duplica did a ridiculous shimmy dance. No doubt about it there was an awkward second among the three before Gary broke it giving the two a head shake smile and then lightly pushed Misty off to the side. Causing her to lose balance and bump into Duplica. Gary took this chance to escape but he couldn't resist but to mock Misty too by telling her she should be less of a klutz and quit bumping into others like that. While Misty did a playful raspberry snarl at Gary's back, Duplica's lip curled upwards after finally witness a real smile from Gary.

About half an hour later; and thanks to Duplica's help, the two finally rejoined back with Ash and Richie and currently discussing what the four should do. With Duplica's first time here and so much activities that's available at Lil' Pandas', the four didn't know what to do first. Richie took matters into his own hand and asked Misty for her pen and notepad paper since she was still in her work clothes. Once he received what he had asked for, he wrote down all the things they could do and told them they are going to do elimination cross off vote. Things were going good with the list and discussion until Duplica and Misty suddenly adverted their attention towards a table of two nearby when they heard a dreadful snobbish giggle. 'You got to be kidding me' were the words Misty muttered and 'just our luck' escaped from Duplica, which got Ash and Richie to look over in the direction they were looking at.

There stood two slender females next to Gary giggling and flirting with him. Mainly the long brunette; with bangs framing her face, was the one doing most of the flirting compared to her blond friend. Richie commented that he has never seen those two around before and being his usual self, Richie mentions the two looks like super star models but the brunette was way hotter. To everyone's surprise, Ash agreed with Richie. Misty heatedly got up and made her way over towards Gary and the two girls. Richie commented to Ash that he most likely pissed her off by agreeing to his statement, but that wasn't the main reason. Mainly it was the fact that she didn't like how _that_ brunette kept on touching Gary.

"Could you stop with the casual touching to the workers here Giselle?" Misty asked strongly.

Giselle faced Misty with a fake smile and locked her arms around Gary's arm. "Fancy meeting you here Misty and what's it to you what I do with Gary?"

"I work here and I'm just making sure customers are not to touch the workers here." Misty yanked Gary out of Giselle's hold and received a glare from her.

"Oh and it's ok for you to grab a hold of him?"

"Tsk," A smirk appeared on Misty's face. "You're lucky that I can't touch you right now. You know very well I can kick your little butt just like back then."

Giselle placed her hands on her hips. "It's only because you're such a tempermatic tomboy that resorted to violence when you couldn't win the battles against me. Besides it's not like Gary minded at all." Giselle wrapped her arms around Gary's arm once again but only to be yanked out of her grip by Gary himself.

"That's it, I'm done with this shit." Gary irksomely said and glared at Misty. "Couldn't you have just let me do my job in peace?! Thanks to you somehow I'm in between you twos' cattiness! Next time mind your own business!"

Giselle had a snooty smile plastered on her face. "Ahaha, how embarrassing Misty, getting yelled at in front of everybod—"

"You're getting the same treatment too little Miss. Priss!" Gary lashed with a glare.

"Did you just called me a priss?!" Giselle asked angrily.

"Yup! He even said it loud and clear!" Duplica shouted across the room and waved with her fingers when Giselle finally took notices of her.

Giselle growled at the slight of Duplica before quickly returning her attention towards Gary, but he had already left the area to look for Lili. "I can't believe he called me that!"

"Why are you so surprised? You are a total bitch." Misty nonchalantly commented returning back to the booth.

"I rather be the total bitch that beats the braggart loooser."

Misty shot back around and pointed at Giselle. "Pokemon battle right now, outside at one of the battlefields of your choice. You and Chanel verse me and Duplica!"

Meanwhile back at the booth, Duplica grabbed her bag and got up from her seat. About to join up with Misty but stopped when Ash asked if she was ok with the fact she was volunteered to a battle. A smile appeared. "Of course I'm ok with it. No matter what the situation is, I always got her back and she got mine. Besides, we got a score to settle with those two." Duplica hissed.

Richie snorted and looked over at Ash. "Well I don't know about you but I'm a bit antsy to see how those two trouble-makers battle."

"Heh, I am too."

"Awesome to know we're in the same boat. And do you know what I'm thinking of right now?" Richie asked with a smirk.

"Challenge the two later to a tag-team battle?" Ash returned the smirk.

"Hah, those two aren't the only ones that can read each other's minds." Richie chuckled and got up and headed towards the back exit doors. Since the girls were only a few feet behind, he held the door open for their exit towards a battlefield.

**** Ground Battlefield ****

With crowds forming on the outer ring of the battlefield, Misty and Giselle in the center with a referee had settle on the same agreement of one pokemon partner and winner will be determined by the last one standing for one's team. The two split to return to their tag-team partner on opposite end. Misty question the big smile on Duplica's face but had a matching set when she saw four pokeballs in her hand. Duplica mentioned she grabbed her set of pokemons from her sisters for the day since they didn't need it. Misty thanked Duplica for always being on top of it and picked out her one pokemon partner before placing rest back into Duplica's bag. With all girls well aware of Duplica's Ditto, Misty told Duplica she can only use one transformation like last time. Duplica let out a snicker and mention they're going to finish, win and wipe those snotty smiles off their faces. Misty nodded, as the battle suddenly started by Giselle and Chanel called out a Graveler and an Onix. Misty and Duplica followed suit by calling out Starmie and Ditto. Giselle let out a laugh.

"Are you trying to repeat like last time and opt yourself out early in the battle and have Duplica battle both of us Misty?" Giselle shouted.

"I'll admit last time I did underestimate you but this time around you two will be in a world of surprises!"

"Pleeease, Giselle and I will still be two steps ahead of you like last time!" Chanel shouted to Misty, but eyed Duplica; when she snapped her fingers and pointed at her.

"Surprise number one, Minidit transform into Onix!"

Within seconds everybody; besides Misty, had found out the real meaning behind the name Minidit. There stood a three foot size Onix next to Duplica. Mixed emotions were among the crowd, some laughed and some cooed at the cuteness. But a lot were left confused, especially Giselle, Chanel, Ash, Richie and from a far Gary; who got dragged by Umbreon to watch after being picked up. Duplica didn't bother to explain, as she called out the referee to start the battle. The countdown started and the battle begun with Giselle taking the first move.

Ten minutes into the battle, both teams had come to a halt on debating what moves to use next. A lot of the previous moves were dodged and some had made contact to each Pokémons but not enough to knock one out. Giselle and Chanel grew tired and annoyed not being able to knock out at least one of their opponents' Pokémons. The two then nodded in agreement to call out their life-risking but deadly tag-team move that always knocks out their opponents. Not taking any considerations Misty and Duplica could have their own set of tag-team combos; since the two have been doing single attacks with their pokemons, the two in unison ordered Graveler and Onix to use Double-edge.

Had already used Recover in the last command, Starmie's stamina was full and ready to start a new. With a tag-team of Double-edges, Misty and Duplica were well aware the damages it was going to inflict on all parties. Graveler's and Onix's stamina bar were already taken down to three-fourth due to the damage hits from the previous attacks, but by using Double-edge, their life span will be taken down lower and left very valuable. Misty gave Duplica a nod to indicate a ruse for their next moves, as Duplica had Minidit-Onix just charge towards Graveler's and Onix's Double-Egde, followed by Starmie right behind. Duplica declared even if her Minidit doesn't take the full form of a big pokemon, it makes it up in speed, as she command Minidit to fall back for Starmie to take Graveler's attack; as planned. Taking a good amount of damage from Graveler, Starmie's stamina gem was still intact but the fact it was a back to back Double-edge attack, Misty knew it'll knock Starmie out for the count. Before getting hit by Onix's attack, Misty had ordered an attack that got about everybody; besides Duplica, astounded. Starmie had just released a Blizzard storm; a move that took Misty a year to mastered.

Giselle and Chanel did not expect a blunder in their tag-team Double-Edges win. With Graveler's and Onix's health stamina now down real low and now frozen in their spot by Starmie's Blizzard, they were left wide open for an attack. Within seconds, Duplica had Minidit-Onix used Iron Tail on Onix and tipped over landing hard onto Graveler, causing the two Pokémons to be out cold for the count. The referee quickly declared Misty and Duplica the winners of the tag-team battle and the crowd cheered on. Misty and Duplica stuck out their tongues at Giselle and Chanel as their way of celebrating and to piss them off. The two stormed off and did not stick around for anymore humiliations; especially when they finally took notices Gary had been watching the battle. Ash and Richie made their way towards Misty and Duplica to congratulate them as they received giggling 'thanks'. While the crowd slowly dwindled, Duplica spotted Gary and without saying a word to the others she took off running towards him with Minidit in her arms.

Gary could have fled if he wanted to but he was a bit intrigued about Duplica's Ditto, so he waited. He didn't give Duplica a chance to greet as he went straight to his question about Minidit's condition. Letting go of Minidit to join Umbreon, she explained that there's no explanations about Minidit's condition. She had captured it years ago with Misty during their traveling days and when it transformed it stayed mini size. She then mentioned at first she was really disappointed that it couldn't do a normal transformation like her first Ditto but thanks to Misty's luck of also finding the weirdest, wackiest and most abnormal Pokémon ever, she came to love and accepted it as is. The rest of the group had joined up with Gary and Duplica, as Ash chimed in saying that her Minidit is a unique, one of a kind Pokémon. About to agree, but Duplica, Ash and Richie tuned their attention towards Misty who suddenly apologized to Gary for the fiasco that happened inside the café. Gary accepted the apology with his usual 'whatever' and mentions his shift as a Host was about up and Lili gave him the option to leave early if he wanted to. Misty then asked if he was still ticked and she got her answer when she received an irritated stare. Duplica held in her smile at the two interactions but she had to save her best friend, as she thought of a peace offering that might put Gary in a better mood.

"Hey Gary will you be in a better mood if you witness this Goober," Duplica wrapped her arms around Misty and then pointed at herself. "And this Imitator beat Ashy-Boy and Skirt Chaser in a Pokémon battle in five minutes?"

A snicker escaped from Gary's mouth. "If you two can cream them in less than five, it'll definitely improve my mood."

Before Misty or Duplica could reply, Ash spoke up. "Oh I would love to see you two try."

"So you two ok with the impulse battle?" Misty asked looking over at Richie.

"To be honest, Ash and I were planning on challenging you two sooner or later today."

"Excellent, so it's settle then. A battle will start once you guys pick out the battlefield buuut I volunteer Gary as referee." Duplica said and nudged Gary.

"Doesn't matter to me, let's just get this battle over with." Gary said hastily.

After had decided to stick with same battle ground and each team went on opposite end, all four called out their Pokémon partner. Pikachu, Sparky, Duplica's main Ditto were ready to battle but Misty's Gyarados wasn't quite ready yet. The moment he was release from his pokeball, he wrapped his body around his master and cooed in delight. Giggling while getting snuggled like crazy, Misty finally calmed him down with a kiss on the forehead and mentioned she misses him too. Their bond was broken by Ash's comment about how her Gyarados doesn't seem like the mean type especially acting like that. Misty let out a devilish smile and replied back 'just wait and see'. After that comment Richie couldn't help but wonder if Duplica was going to have her Ditto transform into a Pikachu or a Gyarados, so he just had to ask. He then elbowed Ash and whispered that those two can be devils themselves since Duplica had a devilish grin. She then shouted out that they're not dealing with an ordinary Ditto trainer. As she flipped out her pokedex, scrolled to a picture and showed it to Ditto and within seconds, Ditto transformed into a Vaporeon.

Ash's and Richie's adrenaline started pumping. Most trainers in the Kanto region knows that Ditto can only transform into the Pokémons that's within the battle or range. But if a Ditto is trained well and level is high, it can transform by memory but it comes with a little flaw. It might not be able to complete its transformation in the face, but that wasn't the case for Duplica's Ditto. Her Ditto took a complete, flawless Vaporeon.

All eyes fell on Gary when he shouted out for their attention and mention he is about to start the timer in ten seconds. Everyone got in position and waited for Gary's count down. Misty was the first to command with Dragon Dance to raise Gyarados Attack and Speed stats. Duplica ordered Vaporeon jump in front of Gyarados and use Sand-Attack towards Pikachu and Sparky to prevent them from charging at Gyarados. With a massive sandstorm coming their way, Ash ordered Pikachu to use his Thunder Wave to clear the dust-clouds and Richie wasted no time and told Sparky to use his Shock Wave. Vaporeon took the hit of quick jolts of electricity that could not be avoided. Gyarados roared when his stats were raised; which also cause Pikachu and Sparky to lose their footing on the shaky grounds. Even with no water around, Misty ordered an Aqua Tail so Gyarados could make a bigger wave of dust-clouds with his rapid swings of his tail for Vaporeon's next move. With the command from Duplica to charge with Quick-Attack, it was successful when both Pikachus screech and flew backwards in the air. But Sparky managed to grab a hold of Pikachu and swung him back towards Vaporeon, which let Ash commanded his next move with Iron Tail. This time Vaporeon flew backwards and was about to be hit by Sparky's Thunder; which could paralyzed it and possibly be knocked out due to receiving multiple attacks one after another but was saved by Gyarados who took the hit instead. With Gyarados paralyzed, Misty had no choice but to wait, as Duplica ordered Vaporeon to fall back with Aqua Ring to heal itself.

Gary called out the three minute mark, which got Ash and Richie smirking at each other, as the two had two missions in mind. One, either drag the battle pass the five minutes mark and win. Or two, win the battle themselves in less than five minutes. They decided the less in five minutes route will be a more epic win; especially against Misty and Duplica. Ash and Richie then decided to put their trademark finishing moves in action by having Pikachu and Sparky both use their Light Screen. To protect them from all Special-Attacks and most regular physical attack moves. The two just need to get through one more round in order to use their back-to-back finishing move of Discharge to win the battle. Suddenly Ash and Richie became confused when Misty and Duplica suddenly dropped to the ground after Duplica ordered Gyarados to use Trash. Within seconds, the ground majorly shook like an earthquake due to Gyarados uncontrollably rampaging, as everyone in the area had lost their balances and fallen to the ground. Misty; knowing her Gyarados rage limitation, stayed down on the ground but continued on with the battle ordering Vaporeon to use Haze. Leasing a black mist from its' body, all Pokémons on the battlefield had lost all their stats and any special abilities of protections, which left Pikachu and Sparky valuable. The two could still use their Discharge but with Gyarados' Thrash it was too much of a risk. Having to change up their tactics, Ash and Richie instructed the two to use Agility to increase their speeds to avoid the Thrashing.

A smile appeared when Duplica heard Gary called out the four minute mark. She than gave Misty a quick nod before returning back to studying the rapid movements of Pikachu and Sparky in order to strike her next move. Thanks to the Haze, Gyarados will not be in a rage of confusion due to his Thrash. With fifteen seconds that has passed, Duplica finally found a spot where both Pikachus are near each other, as she started counting. Once she hit seven, she had drilled Gyarados to use Flamethrower. The flame hit the ground first and ricocheted at both Pikachus feet causing both flying upwards into the air. Before anyone could comprehend what was all happening, Misty had Vaporeon jumped off of Gyarados and soared right above Pikachu and Sparky to deliver its Hydro Pump. Ash and Richie knew their Pokémons were down for the count since there was no way from recovering from being slammed to the ground from the massive water force. The two then rushed towards their fallen partners.

Being the unofficial referee he is; Gary didn't bother announcing the winners. "Four minutes and forty-three seconds. Under five minutes," A soft a smirk appeared when he looked over at Misty and Duplica celebrating. "Impressive."

"Booya! Told ya guys!" Duplica shouted at the guys and dragged Misty towards the middle of the field towards their Pokémons. She caught Ditto; who changed back, into her arms and squeezed it. "You did awesome!"

Misty stroked Gyarados' forehead. "You did a wonderful job. We couldn't have done it without you, but it's time to return back to your pokeball ok?" Misty asked but received a fret roar. "We'll reunite again." She then gave him an affectionate smile, unaware it left a mesmeric effect on Ash and Gary. Receiving the nod, she zapped him into his pokeball and handed over to Duplica. "Sooo Ash and Richie, how was that for a battle?"

"Well we can definitely say you gals kind of burned us." Richie commented with a tiny smirk before it disappeared when Duplica grabbed his hand.

"Here are a couple of potions for your guys' Pikachus," Duplica placed both healing bottles in Richie's hand. "Misty was right, you guys' held up pretty good in tag-team battles. But we're still better." She playfully stuck out her tongue.

Ash snorted before looking over at Misty. "I'm impressed that your Gyarados knows Flamethrower and the fact it listened to Duplica."

"Well before I became a gym leader with my sisters, Duplica and I travelled and trained together for years and all of us became one big family. We all trusted one another to the point our Pokémons listened to the both of us. It's kind of like a trade but without the actual trading. And then it became a tactic Duplica and I decided to use to throw off our opponents."

"That explains it." Gary commented not thinking anyone heard him.

"Explains what?" Ash asked.

"Where Mickey got that crazy idea of commanding Umbreon in our first Double Team Battle." Gary said, as he gestured Umbreon for their leave.

"How could I have forgotten about that?! Richie and I definitely want a rematch on that!" Ash shouted at Gary's back.

Duplica excused herself and chased after Gary, leaving Misty, Ash and Richie by themselves wondering what business Duplica had with Gary again. They all noticed she had suddenly grabbed her cell phone and mumbled something and got Gary to spoke up. The three raised an eyebrow when she smiled and nodded before running back towards the three.

"Well guys it's been fun but my alarm just went off so I got to return back to Cerulean City."

"Whaaat?! You have to leave already?! But we were just getting started." Misty pouted and wrapped her arms around Duplica.

"I know! I don't want to leave either but I got business to attend toooooo." Duplica whined and hugged Misty tighter. "But this isn't good bye forever my Dearest!"

"I'll count the days until we're in each other arms again my Darling!" Misty joked in an accent.

"For once can you two say good bye in a normal way?! Or at least be discreet about it? I can hear you two loud mouths from where I'm at, and would you hurry it up?!" Gary shouted.

Duplica pulled away and giggled. "Well there goes Lone Wolf's patience out of the ballpark. Anyways Gary offered me a ride home, so I got to say my actual goodbyes now," She looked over at Richie. "Once I got know you a bit more I realized you're not too bad of a guy. So maybe someday I'll introduce you to my single gals."

"You know what, I like you a lot more now. But you might hate me in the end when I don't return your gals' calls." Richie honestly replied.

"Key word, maybe, I know why you got that nickname Richie." Duplica stuck out her tongue and then made her way towards Ash. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before she leaned in to whisper. "About our chitchat earlier, I meant every word of it. So when the time comes, just keep an open mind ok?"

Ash pulled away and gave Duplica a confused look. "You're the second person to say that—"

"Well good bye Ashy-Boy!" Duplica had to cut Ash off for she was running out of time. Grabbing Misty and pulling her much further away from the boys, she promptly dug through her bag and pulled out a small pouch. "I finally found your missing treasure box."

"Waaaah!" Misty literally glomped Duplica. "Thank you so much! Where was it?"

"It was it in the matching toy-box."

"Oh my god, Psyduck! I'm going to have a long talking with that duck. Any-who, thanks to you I have it now!"

"Totally welcome. But when are you going to tell Ash the truth and return that to him?"

"Weeell now that I have the treasure box, probably soon? Just got to find the right moment and—"

"Just being real with you, things might not to go down smoothly once he finds out." Duplica stated in a serious tone and looked over at Ash.

Misty also looked over at Ash and back at Duplica. "I know. I'll have to mentally prepare myself somehow. But Ash is totally the understanding type and he'll listen to reasoning. So please don't worry ok?"

"Oh I'm going to worry no doubt about it. But I'll try my best to not too because I know you're in good hands. But if things get way out of hand for you to handle, I will come and take you home got it?"

Misty nodded and the two exchanged goodbyes. Duplica and Ditto met up Gary and Umbreon and quickly left the scene. Misty tossed the pouch in her bag right before she returned back at Ash and Richie and asked 'what's next'. Richie kind of forgot Ash's agenda dealing with Misty, and just started playing Twenty-One Questions about Duplica and their Pokémon tactics. Misty giggled and told Richie to slow his role. Very much eager to talk about Duplica herself, she enthusiastically asked Ash if he mind or not. Wanting to know more about Duplica, especially after their heart-to-heart chitchats, Ash gave his answer by suggesting them finding a place to sit for their chatters.

**** Fifteen Minutes Later – Storage Unit ****

Gary locked up his garage door unit and got into his car. Before starting the car he firmly stared at Duplica; in the passenger seat. "What's the number one rule again?"

Duplica crossed her arms and huffed heavily. "When we're in the car there is absolutely no talk about Misty. God, this is going to be a boring ride home."

"I never said it'll be an exciting one in the first place. Although if you really must hear yourself talk, I am interested on hearing about your two Dittos."

Duplica face light up and started talking because there was so much to tell, especially to a person who's actually interested. Gary started the car and mentally chuckled at how Duplica and Misty are so alike but yet so different at the same time.

With no traffic or road detours, Gary and Duplica made it to Cerulean City within two and half hours. Putting the car in 'park' in front of Duplica's house, Gary received thanks from Duplica, as she grabbed her belongings and stepped out of the car. After shutting the door, she motioned for the windows to be roll down. Once the window was down, Duplica let out a smile.

"Thanks for the ride again! Oh by the way, Ashy-Boy never got around asking Misty to be his girlfriend before the three parted ways ten minutes ago. Just a sign you can dwell on the way back to Viridian. Oh and one more thing, she doesn't know it yet but deep down Misty has fallen for you as well. Bye now." Duplica nonchalantly waved and walked away with a smile on her face.

Gary just responded back with a slow 'uhh-yeah-welcome' and 'see ya' for he was not sure how to reply back to the news Dupilca gave him. Gary drove off once Duplica made it inside her house and thanks to her; it had triggered a memory from the past of him and his dad.

**** FLASHBACK – Gary's Eighth Birthday ****

Gary barged into the Oak's laboratory like he was on the Swat team and made his way over to his father's desk. "Dad-dad-dad!"

Riley placed down the Pokémon paperworks he was reading and looked over at his son. "Son-son-son! What is it?!"

"It's my birthday!" Gary shouted and climbed aboard onto his father's desk to be at eye level.

"I know it's your birthday. Have you forgotten that I've wished you a happy birthday four times already? And it's only Seven-thirty in the morning."

"Haha of course not, I'm just excited! You're taking me, Ash, big sis, mom, grandpa and Mrs. K to the carnivaaal on Route One in thirty minutes!"

"Yes that is correct but if you don't let me finish my paperwork we won't be going on time. Now why are you here? Shouldn't you be with mom or with your sister?"

"Mom went off to pick up Mrs. K and Ash aaand May just woke up and is getting ready right now. Besides I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How did you know mom was your destined love? Because mom told me this morning that she knew you were her destined love when you rode in one a white horse and sweep her off her feet," Gary suddenly grabbed both of his father's hand for some exanimation. "And how you two are connected to a red thread?"

Riley chuckled and patted Gary's head. "Your mom is just crazy. She likes exaggerate stuff. As you can see, were not connected by a red thread. It's just a term some people use and believe in. Everyone is different son, the fact that I saved your mom from a charging Rhydon on a Rapidash and literally sweep her off her feet is her proof and signs on her destined love. I guess in a way it was love at first sight for her. To me, she was just another damsel in distress."

"When did you fall for mom and figured out she was the one then?!"

"Hah, to be honest I don't know."

"I don't know is not a good enough answer. Mom knew hers, so you must at least know something dad." Gary said tautly with arms crossed.

"Wow, slowly taking after your old man I see. Alright if I must give you an answer, I guess I fell for her each passing day? I dated a lot of girls before I met your mom, so your mom was just another girl. But as each day went by during our traveling days, she was always right there by my side. No matter what the situation was and we've gotten into so many sticky situations that haunts us both and vowed to never speak of again," A chuckled escaped Riley's mouth when he slouches against his chair. "I think the main kicker was all the little things she did for me, that a snotty, arrogant, teenage boy couldn't buy with his riches. Your mom changed me, I changed her, etc, etc. Now how this topic came about with your mom?"

Gary gave his dad a big grin. "Mom gave me one your guys' presents early this morning and I asked about it."

A scowl appeared and suddenly got up from his chair and placed Gary back to the ground. "Some things just never change with her. That present was supposed to be presented with the both of us. She just couldn't wait, well two can play that game. Let's go to grandpa's room so I can give you another early present."

"YAY! But what about your paperwork? I don't want to leave late."

Riley took Gary's hand and led them towards the door. "I'll deal with it later tonight. Now let's go birthday boy."

**** END OF FLASHBACK – ****Present Time – Three Hours Later - ****Third Years Dormitory ****

Closing the entrance door behind him, Gary made his way through the hallway curiously why everyone downstairs was crowding at one of the dining tables. He got his answer when he overheard one of the guys mention to another that Mickey had randomly brought down at least thirty pounds of Skittles to share. Somehow he was not surprise on hearing that news but he wondered what had processed her to purchase that much Skittles. Not intrigued about anymore, he quickly made his way to his room. Gary cocked his head upon seeing a box and a folded piece of paper that had 'open me first'.

'_Don't know when you'll be back but just in case before my return, inside the box is the special thank you gift I promised. It won't last forever but I spent a lot of time on it so please enjoy it!_

_Misty_

_P.S. Don't worry I used gloves. _

_P.S.S. Thank you for taking Duplica home again, that mean a lot to me!'_

After had opened the box and left stunned at a twist-top lid jar filled with just red and purple Skittles. A snort escaped when Gary held the jar up to his face and. _'Misty, you sure are something else. I wonder how long it took you to collect just my favorite ones.'_

About twenty minutes later, Gary opened from the inside of bathroom to see Misty at her desk, clothed back in a pair of sweats and a hoodie. He knew she just return back since she had barely starting folding her clothes from her laundry bin. Thanks to Umbreon's ears perking upwards and Togepi's excited movements, it made Misty slightly turn towards his direction and took notice of him. He nodded back when she gave him a sincere smile and mouthed 'welcome back' before returning to her folding. Still in his spot in front of the bathroom door, he shared over at his desk when Umbreon eyed the box and that moment he recalled his father's comment about being happy with all the littlest gestures he received from his mother; Natalie. Gary then took a deep breath and decided to do the unthinkable, as he now stood a few feet behind Misty.

"Misty, I," Gary let out a quiet huff and ruffled the side of his hair in frustration. "I think I want us to be more than friends—"

"Whatever." Misty monotony replied, still facing forward.

Gary totally perplexed but angrier at Misty's response, he held in his temper and kept calm. "I—"

"It doesn't matter." Another monotone replied from Misty.

"It does! I just opened myself up to—"

"Oh well, la la la. We're going at it tonigh—" Misty suddenly spun around and ran into Gary. "—Holy crap Gary!" Misty had dropped a set of folded clothing before she pulled down her hood and the earbuds out from her ears. She then gave Gary a confused look.

Gary's heart dropped when he realized what just happened. He was confess-blocked by her loud music, as a dismay smile appeared. He then suddenly leaned in towards Misty's left cheek and lightly kissed it. _'I guess you and I weren't meant to be.'_

Stockiness now mixed with her confusedness, Misty held the cheek Gary kissed and was searched for her words. "Nu-Umm-What was that for?"

"My way of saying thanks for the Skittles and also I wanted to see how you'll react." Gary calmly replied as a white lie. "And the result is what I thought. Hah, if I did that to any of girls today at Lil' Pandas', I'll most likely gotten jump or worst."

Misty return back to her senses when she recalled today's event with all the fan girls and Giselle, as she gave him a glare. "You and your dry sense of humor, you're lucky that I know how you really are. Or I would have totally called you a playboy."

Still a little bit annoyed with his failed confession, Gary lightly flick Misty's forehead. "Maybe in an alternate universe I was a playboy and you fell for me instead of Ashy-Boy."

"Whaaatever Gary," Misty started laughing thinking Gary was still joking around. "Right, and in another alternate universe you and I have a son name Zackary or something!"

"Ok, you just took it one step too far by naming the supposedly son of our alternative selves. And why Zackary?" Gary curiously asked knowing everything has gone way south.

"Hahaha I don't know? That was the first name popped in my head and it had a nice ring to it. Besides I had to keep up with that ridiculous joke of yours. Anyways, I'm happy that you like your gift! But you didn't need to kiss me like that, it made me feel, I don't know, weird?" Misty stated and started picking up her clothes off the floor.

"Really? You do remember we've kissed on the lips before." Gary causally said and stepped over to his desk and pulled out the jar of red and purple Skittles.

"That's different! I was prepared for those. Well besides the first one that you took but still! The kiss on the cheek was totally unexpected."

"At least you're honest about it. Fine let's just forget any of this happened."

"Well before we completely forget about it, I'll let you know it wasn't a bad weird." Misty shyly said looking away with a slight blush. "Oh, sooo how was the ride with Duplica?"

"Intriguing, she went off about her two Dittos the whole ride there. She's one of a kind Ditto trainer."

"She's definitely is huh? I also talked about Duplica and her Dittos with Richie and Ash. I went on and on to the point Ash never got around to asking me out." Misty said normally with no hint of grief.

"Whoa, you don't sound too bummed about that. Normally you'll be all whinny and somehow I'll end up listening to your sorry ass." Gary joked and shoved a few more Skittles in his mouth.

Misty gave Gary a friendly glare and playfully called him a jerk but got serious when she returned back to her laundry bin. "Duplica did a reality check on me about when Ash finds out about the truth. Thanks to that I got a lot on my mind how to go about it. So being Ash's girlfriend right now might not be the best idea."

"Compared to yesterday you sure did a three-sixty."

"Yeeeaaah, reality checks blooows—OH! I forgot to give you this." Misty reached for her bag at the corner of the table and pulled out two things. She slapped a white envelope into Gary's hand. "That's from Lili. It's your pay and tip for the day. She said thanks for helping out again. Annnnd just so I'm not some kind of creeper, you don't mind if I keep this picture of you do you?" Misty held up a picture of Gary slightly smirking.

"When was that taken?!"

"Uhhh Lili said that one of employees took it during one of the Pokémon battles that you spectating. So can I keep it?"

"Why would you want to keep a picture of me? You see me every day."

"Well yeah that's true. Buuut this smirk you have in this picture is different compared to your usual smirk and the dramatic wind to your hair makes the picture oh-so-cute!"

Gary suddenly reached for the picture but Misty instantly pulled away. "Give it to me! I was going to let you have it but you called me cute and that's unacceptable! I'm going to rip that picture up."

"What?! No way! I'm keeping it!" Misty backed up towards her bed and shoved the picture in her hoodie when Gary lunged for it. But thanks to Togepi who pushed her bag off the table, Misty tripped and landed on her bed.

Determined to take the picture back, Gary hovered over Misty and pinned her arms down to the bed. "Don't think you'll get away that easily—"

"Wow we walked in an awkward moment didn't us?" Richie asked out loud at the doorway with Ash, Derek and Luke. "We can return later if you two like."

Gary quickly pulled away and glared over at the guys; closing the door behind them. "There's a thing call knocking especially before entering."

Misty pushed herself upwards. "Sorry! It's partly my fault, I told them to just walk in when they have everything for poker night. I didn't expect them to walk in on such an awkward position."

"Could have been more awkward if you two were shirtless?" Derek joked with a smile.

"Derek! You're not making the situation any better!" Mistyy scowled with a faint blush. And before she could turn away to hide it, Luke pinched both 'his' cheeks.

"What's with the blush Mickey?"

Misty couldn't take the teasing anymore; especially in front of Ash, so she lightly pushed Luke away from her bed. "Ahhh! Why is everyone picking on me?!"

"It's because you leave yourself wide open." Gary commented from the closet; switching out from a shirt to a tank.

"Why thank you Mr. Observant!" Misty sarcastically said when she got up from her bed. With everyone's back against her, she took the opportunity and pulled picture from underneath her hoodie and shoved it into her bag. Little did she realize, Ash had caught a glimpse of the picture and the jar of Skittles on Gary's desk.

Before anything more bickering could happen, Ash called out for everyone's attention and held up the case of poker chips. "Are we ready to start the poker game? Because I'm ready to take all of Gary's money again."

Gary glared over at Ash and commented that he got lucky last time, which caused Ash to laugh and provoked Gary by bringing up the other past wins against him. While the two went at it pressing each other's buttons, the rest of the group started setting up around them. After had set up with the food and drinks in the middle of the room, the group called out for Gary's and Ash's attention and to everyone's surprise they got Gary and Ash to answer in unison with an angry 'what'. The two looked at each for a second before tearing their glares away to take to a seat on the floor. Misty mentally giggled and smiled at Gary's and Ash's recent changed rivalry quarrels and wondered if the two were like this when they were little.

* * *

A/N: (11/10/12) Wow so sorry for the long wait update again *sigh* Busy with work-life like usual and it's peak-season, yaaay…Anyways I made the chapter extra-long to kinda make up the lateness. But sorry if my grammar is shotty XD Pretty much rushed this chappy, so feel free to be the Grammar Police and let me know so I can change it.

Once again thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! Means a lot to me and helps me improve each chappies.

On my profile there's a link to a doodle I made of Gary smirking, aka the "picture" Misty's has. That's about, much lovies and ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	33. What a Catastrophic Sunday

**Anything For Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters from Pokemon in this story.

Warning: Swearwords and violence

Main Characters Ages:

Misty/Mickey- 18  
Gary- 18  
Ash- 18  
Richie- 18

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking/Texting

**Chapter 33: What a Catastrophic Sunday**

**** Later that Evening – Dorm Room # 320 ****

Derek and Luke were the first to give their thanks for the poker night and the entertainment-fuse that they all witnessed between Ash and Gary. Ash annoyingly looked away and Gary gave his notorious glare. Derek and Luke proceed to chuckle at the tension and then commented that Mickey, was actually the best entertainment of the night. With a 'how so' and a raised eyebrow from Mickey, Derek suddenly leaned in towards his ear.

"When everyone is gone, lock the door. That way you and Gary can pick up what you two started before we had rudely interrupted."

"Whaaa?!" Misty panicky pulled away from Derek and backed up into Gary. Realizing it was Gary who she bumped into; she skittishly pulled away when he slightly touched her shoulder. Trying to make her escape, Luke had suddenly pulled her into his arms, which activated her frantic mode.

"See, pure entertainment," Luke commented out loud and leaned towards Mickey's ears. "Whatever happens tonight just makes sure you guys don't stay up too late. Gary has an early morning with Derek and me."

Totally flustered by Derek's and Luke's teasing and their assumptions of the two of being more than 'friends', Misty wildly pulled away and stared at them. "Quit picking on me!"

A smile appeared on Luke's face. "Like Gary said, you leave yourself wide open. Just like your cuuute cousin. Aren't I right, Gary?"

Gary; still in a foul mood due to losing most of his money to Ash again, he gave Luke a vexing stare. "Whatever. And there's nothing cute about him or his troublesome cousin."

Luke chuckled and swiftly wrapped his arm around Mickey's neck. "Whatever you say man, I still think both of them are cute in their own way. Just too bad that neither one is my type. Then again, maybe some skin on skin action might change my mind. Let's start with you, Mickey. A kiss on the cheek will do the trick." Luke slowly leaned down towards Mickey's cheek but got blocked and pushed away by Gary's hand.

"I don't mind the fact that you swing both ways, Luke. But this is where I draw the line. Teasing or not, leave this Twerp and his uncute cousin alone. Those two has enough love problems as is," Gary said irksomely and opened the door. "Now are you two done teasing Mickey? I still need to kick these two out." Gary used his thumb to point in Ash's and Richie's direction.

"Haha, seems like we over stayed our welcome, Luke." Derek snickered.

"Seems so." Luke said with a smile. He then motioned Mickey towards his face, after seeing his nervous expression. After Mickey had timidly inched closer to him, he whispered something.

Luke had pulled away and exited the room with Derek before Misty could asked what he meant by his whisper. Confusingly scratching at the back of her head, she looked over at Ash and Richie when the two finished each other sentence of 'what was that about'.

"Not too sure myself? Luke just got serious all of a sudden and mentions he and Derek got my back—OWW!" Misty grabbed at her temple when Gary had abruptly flicked. "What was that for?!"

"Quit leaving yourself wide open like that! You got lured back in by Luke again. Shit like this is what gets you and Misty in troubling situations, even if you don't mean to cause it."

"It's not like; I dropped my guard down around strangers. We're all friends here, sooo—" Misty stopped in her sentence when Gary turned his back on her and walked away. "Argh! You can be such a jerk-face!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't already know, Twerp." Gary said from the bathroom entrance.

Richie chuckled at the fact Mickey did a raspberry at the closed bathroom door. "Seeing you two bicker like nobody's business never gets old. Anyways, thanks for the entertainment, see you in the morning."

"Yeah. And Ash, you're still planning to meet up with us?"

"Yup, I just got to get some errands done and I'll message you guys and see where you are all at. So catch you later." Ash said as he, Pikachu, Richie and Sparky walked out of the room. They heard another 'bye' from Mickey before the door was closed behind them.

**** Meanwhile – Behind Closed Doors of Dorm Room #319 ****

Still extremely amused, Luke and Lola flopped onto his bed. "Today has been a very interesting and fun day, huh?"

Derek; at the edge of his bed petting Ellie, smiled from across the room. "Yeah! And the balls of steel you have on doing all that teasing towards Mickey."

"You started. I just followed."

"But you continued it!"

"Well it was worth it right? Especially how flustered he got, really a shame Waterflower isn't my type." Luke sneered.

"It's not a shame. Think of it a blessing in disguise. Since the Lone Wolf has finally capture his prey. Did you see how he reacted to you when you were about to kiss Mickey's cheek? I thought he would have punched you."

"Best reaction ever and that was definitely a risk I was willing to take. And you know how much I hate getting hit."

"Hah, isn't that the truth! So are we going to confront Mickey about knowing his dirty little secret?" Derek asked seriously.

Luke sat up in an upright position on his bed. "I don't know. We only found out about Mickey and Misty being the same person today. And it was by chance because we walked in on her in my cousins' office when she took off her wig extension." Luke scratched at the back of his head and let out a deep sigh. "Let's keep quiet for now. Besides, I'm kind of enjoying picking on her and seeing hers and Gary's reactions."

"Heh, for a person who hates pain, you can be a sadist towards others."

"I'm just weird like that. And we both know it runs in the family."

"True. But I think we should let Gary that we know about Mickey's situation."

"You're right. Let's tell him sometime this week or during the Safari Zone trip."

"Why not tomorrow when we meet up with him?" Derek asked with a raised brow.

"With all the crap I put Mickey through all night; I don't feel like dying tomorrow by Gary's hands. And I mean literally by his hands." Luke replied, followed by a laugh that matched Derek's.

**** Meanwhile – Dorm Room # 310 ****

Ash placed all his belongings onto his study desk and looked down at Richie; sitting at his desk. "I never knew Luke was bisexual. He gave no sign of it but yet he seems pretty opened about it."

"I know, right? Whatever floats his boat." Richie commented and returned his attention back down at his book.

"Before you start studying, I got a question. Do you think Mickey might be Bi or Homo-sexual too?" Ash asked curiously.

"I would be lying if I said I never had that question popped in my head. I don't know about you, I've notices some signs. But there's still something about Mickey I need to confirm about first. Besides that, I don't care if Mickey swings both ways either. It's his life and if he wants to keep quiet about it, then so be it."

"I'm wondering about the same thing about Gary."

"PFFT! Now that would be an unbelievable image! Sure I've joked about it from time to time, but I don't think so."

"Really? Even after you've seen some signs of the possibilities? Gary and Mickey have been overly close with each other lately. And Gary evenly commented earlier about Mickey's and Misty's love life being complicated."

Richie slouched against his chair and intensely stared up at Ash. "The two are roommates. So it wouldn't be a surprise if Gary knew about Mickey's sexual orientations. Maybe you should ask Mickey if you're really that curious. Just don't get hell-bent over it if he doesn't want to tell you."

"I know, I know. We all have our reasons for not broadcasting our love life to others." Ash said calmly and remembered the night Mickey sleepily confessed about liking him.

**** Dorm Room # 320 ****

"What are you pouting about this time?" Gary asked tiresomely from his desk.

Arms still crossed against her chest; sulking deep in her chair, Misty did not budge a muscle but her mouth. "Nothing."

Gary scowled at Misty's profile. "Don't you give me that nothing bullshit again. Just spit it out already."

Misty spitefully looked over and huffed. "You said I was uncute."

Gary's face instantly became unfriendly. "That's what you've been moping about for the last ten minutes? That's so petty you know that?"

Misty huffed again. "It may be petty to you, but it's a big deal to me. It was like, a blow to my Waterflower's pride! Am I really that uncute?"

Captivated by Misty's pitiable stare, Gary forcefully looked away and decided to answer with a white lie. "You're not going to like the answer."

"You can be so difficult to read sometimes! I don't know if you're actually being sarcastic or not." Misty stared hard at Gary before completely losing her cool. "AHH! Mark my words, may it be tomorrow, next week, next month or whenever, I'll get you to say that I'm cute."

Nonchalantly looking back at Misty, Gary scoffed mercilessly. "Why the hell do you care so much?"

If looks could kill, Misty would have been able to murdered Gary on the spot with her glare. "I don't know why, but apparently it seems like I care about your opinion."

"News flash, you've always cared about my opinion since day one, may it be belittling or praising you. So quit making this a bigger deal than it needs to be. We are ending this pointless discussion, got it?" Gary received a distorted snarl from Misty. Unfazed by the response, he just shook his head. But a tiny smirk appeared when he returned his attention back to his study book.

Still dishearten by Gary's 'uncute' comment, Misty's mood did lighten up a bit when she saw the smirk. It was the exact same smirk that matched her picture; still hidden inside her bag. Coolly grabbing her bag, she peeked inside and within seconds she had completely forgotten the whole fiasco.

**** Sunday – 3 O' Clock in the Morning – Dorm Room # 320 ****

Woken from his reckless slumber by a sudden heaviness weighting on his thighs, Gary managed to focus his vision on what lied ahead of him. That 'what' happened to be Misty; sitting on top of his blanket with a mischievous smile on her face. Supporting her clip-on wig extension, she decided to embrace a cheeky-girly image by wearing a yellow cami-tank and booty-shorts. The matching-set definitely showed off her mid-abdominal and practically her whole slender legs. Habitually sleeping in his purple boxers, Gary perplexedly propped himself with his right arm in an obtuse-angle position and unconsciously placed his left hand on Misty's hip. With her whole body-weight now hovering above his legs, he was trying hard to comprehend the situation. About to speak up, Misty had cunningly stopped him by placing her right index finger on top of his lips. And with her other hand, she flirtingly tucked her hair behind her left ear.

"How's this for cute?" Misty asked coolly and sat back down on Gary's thighs.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Gary asked hastily but managed to keep his calm poise.

Misty puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms across her chest. "Avoiding my question, I see. Well, whatever. But to answer yours, let's just say I had a heart-to-heart talk with Duplica again and I came to realize my hidden feelings for…" Misty hunched forward; a few inches away from Gary's face, and loosely wrapped her arms at the base of his neck. "You."

Deep down, he knew he was the one that triggered Misty's impulsive behavior, but he had to set it right and remind her about Ash. He didn't want to, but at the same time he didn't want her to regret her decision. However, that concept was thrown out when Misty pushed and pinned him down onto his back. Both hands were on Gary's chest for only a few seconds before she cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss. With his mind running wild, Gary did not realize there was no emotional connection in the kiss. Nonetheless, that didn't stop him on pursuing in what Misty had started. Gary wrapped his arms around Misty and pulled her downwards his body. With every second ticking by, the kiss only deepened physically, especially when Misty playfully parted Gary's lip with her tongue. Before the two knew it, they were tongue-wrestling in each others mouth and neither one of them were backing down. Initially, Gary had planned to let Misty take the lead and let it run its course, but his body naturally reacted on its own, as both hands had partially made their way underneath at the back of Misty's cami. An indication on his part on taking it to the next level, tragically it was a failed attempt when Misty abruptly pulled away from his face. Positioning herself vertically above his abdominal, she wiggled her index finger with unpleasant giggle. Shamefully smirking upwards at Misty, a sigh of total defeat escaped Gary's mouth. The look he received from Misty, he knew he had overstepped their boundary. Covering his 'shameful' face with his right hand, Gary didn't anticipate Misty to suddenly pull his hand away.

"Such a cute expression, Gar-Bear," Misty promptly reposition and sat back down on Gary's thighs. "What other priceless expressions can I evoke?" Misty asked with her trademark devilish smile. Her right hand that was once at his chest slowly started trailing down towards a well aware bulge of Gary's lower half.

Gary's mind and body finally caught up with each other, knowing exactly what Misty's next move was. No doubt about it he was frozen stiffed at the situation. With Misty's fingers pitter-pattering past his belly, he tried to call out her name but his voice did not cooperate. Nothing came out, however the instant Misty got to the entrance of his boxer his voice came back. "Mis—"

"—STY!" Gary shot up from his bed, in a 90 degree angle, breathing heavily in the very dim-lighted bedroom. Seeing and realizing that Misty was not in front of him, he looked over to his right. He face-plant into his palm upon seeing Misty sleeping soundly, on her side underneath her covers, with Umbreon sleeping next to her. A frustrated grunt escaped. "—Shit." Indignantly pushing the covers off, he hastily made his way towards the bathroom and unintentionally slammed the door behind him.

Umbreon woke up alarmingly, and caused a chain reaction of waking Misty up also. Luckily Togepi was in a deep slumber and stayed asleep in his box-bed. Umbreon took off first towards the bathroom door, as he let out a concern whimper. Misty was still trying to grasp at what was all happening. She did quickly realize Gary was nowhere in sight. After had seen Gary's blankets on the floor, she knew something was wrong. Worried and concerned, she joined up with Umbreon at the door. Even though she faintly heard running water, she still knocked.

"Gary, are you ok?" Misty asked and waited. No response received. She then knocked again and waited longer for a reply. About two minutes of no response, she knocked again. "Umbreon and I are—" Misty stopped when the door slightly opened with Gary hiding most of his body behind it. Besides noticing the water droplets falling off from his hair and face, she detected something odd, just by the way he stared at her. "Worried about yo—"

"I'm fine. Can you get me a towel?" Gary calmly asked and marginally closing the gap of the door.

"Yeeeah. Hold on." Misty retrieved a towel from their closet and returned back to the cracked door. After had picked up on the fact Gary was down in his 'birthday suit', she looked in the opposite direction when she slowly slipped the towel through the crack. Once the towel was taken from her hand, the bashful feeling wasn't her main concern after she felt the coldness from Gary's hand. "Holy crap, your hand is like, freezing! But, you took a shower though—"

"It was a cold one. Go back to bed; you're meeting up with Richie in a few hours. And thanks." Gary said unemotionally and closed the door. _'Ugh, not how I would want to start off my day. Fucking hormones.'_

On the other side of the door, Misty had stumbled back towards her bed with Umbreon. Besides getting a load of anxiety about Gary, her mind had unintentionally wondered back to the fact he was stark naked. Clutching at the chest of her t-shirt, she could feel her heartbeat beating a tab bit irregular than usual. _'When did I start getting self-conscious about my best friend being naked? Gary had no problem and was so, nonchalant about it. He even asked for a towel like it was no big deal! Blaaah, I guess I'm just one of the guys to him.' _Misty turned her upper-half and looked at the bathroom door. A tiny smile appeared. Only because she looked on the brighter side and told her inner-self that it's an honor and privilege to be able to be there and see all sorts of sides of Gary; especially when no other females has. Before going back to bed, Misty got onto her feet and grabbed Gary's blanket off the floor and spread it out onto his bed.

**** Later that Morning – Outside – Eastern Track and Field ****

Gary, Derek, Luke and their Pokémon partners were on the far opposite ends of where Mickey, Richie and their partners were at. The two groups had shown up at different time and came from different directions; none of them realized they were on the same side of the academy for the last forty-five minutes. That is until Gary happened to look into the far distant corner of field that had the running track. He only looked in that direction because a sudden gust of wind blew a few of their personal belongings across the dirt ground. After had volunteered to retrieve their stuff, Gary looked over in Misty's and Richie's direction when he picked up the last item. At that very second, he saw what seems like an end of a discussion with Leo; who had shown up within the last minute, and walked away with him, leaving Mickey and Corsola behind. Gary turned back around when he saw Misty sat down on the grass portion, looking at something in her hand. While handing back Derek's and Luke's things, Gary's text alarm went off. Pulling his phone from his pocket, 'Goober' flashed on his screen before opening it.

'_Sooo I'm bored. Just waiting on Richie's return, Leo said someone urgent came for him at the entrance. Probably some girl, lol ;p Anyways, hope you're doing alright. You were still in bed when I left this morning.'_

Gary casually turned back his attention towards Misty and clicked his tongue in amusement. Amused at the fact it wasn't even a full minute before she got 'bored'. He was slightly happy to be the first person she texted right away and because of that, he proceeded to type on his cell and replied back.

'_I'm fine, just slept in a bit longer.'_

Misty didn't expect a quick reply back, since she knew he was busy with his thing. It made her smile though. While typing, she flopped onto her back with both arms in the air and finished her text.

'_Oook, well just don't push yourself, get more rest if your body needs it, ok? Annnd don't know where you're at moment buuut you should totally keep me company! I'm at the Eastern track-field ;3 ! J/K, J/K.'_

Gary looked up from his cell to see Misty, playfully, rolling back and forth in the grass with Corsola. A tiny headshake and smile was in motion towards the scene. After the whole dream incident, he decided to keep his distances away from Misty as much as possible. But that decision was quickly knocked out the ballpark, as he turned around and told Derek and Luke that he'll be right back. Little did he know, they knew perfectly where and why he was excusing himself to. While grabbing his bag from the ground, he finally sent the typed out text.

'_Whatever Goober…Just wait a bit, you'll be surprised out of that boredom of yours soon.'_

Today was definitely not his day; Gary and Umbreon only managed a few steps in Misty's direction before Ash and Pikachu had run up and surprised her. Witnessing the excited movements from Misty when she propped upwards to greet Ash and Pikachu, he knew his 'surprise' presence would mean nothing now. And within seconds, Gary's text alarm went off.

'_Whoa! It's like, you were physic! Ash came all of a sudden. He wasn't supposed to meet up with us until later today. Like, zomfg, I'm so happy! Ack, I'm so sorry! I'm acting like you're Duplica ^^; Anyways, have a little fun today!'_

This time Gary did not reply back and irksomely shoved his cell into his pocket. A bit enraged and bitter at Misty's text but mainly towards Ash, he decided to take leave of the area. To where, he didn't know nor cared, he just wanted to be far away. Before he knew it, he stumbled upon a physical fight involving Richie and unfamiliar guy at the front gate entrances.

"—You have some fucking nerves to show your face here, Ron!" Richie shouted and brushed against his injured left cheek.

Ron wiped the blood from his lips and glared at Richie. "Richie, give me a chance to explain!"

"If I didn't give you a chance to explain three years ago, what makes you think I'll give you the time now?!" Richie only glared back and tried his best not to throw another punch.

"Just hear me out! It's about Terra, she—"

"She what?! Cheated on you too?! And you're surprised—"

"She's dying, Richie!" Ron shouted and caught Richie's traumatized stare.

"If this is some kind of joke to get my attention—" Richie got cut off when Ron grabbed at his collar.

"I'm a fucking doctor. Death and illness is a not a joking matter!" Ron literally shunted Richie away from him. "She has cancer. What happened three years ago, was just a set up for a break up between you two. It was her idea because she didn't want to hold you down."

"I'm so…What do you want me to do about it?" Richie asked in a jumbled tone.

"It's a lot to ask, but you should visit her. If she's lucky, she has about a month or two, the most left to live. She still loves you and I know deep down she wants you to know that and be forgiven."

"Forgive her? What she did three years ago may have been a charade, but that was real for me! Thanks to her, my whole life changed. For all I care, she can suffer until the day she dies!" Richie shouted at Ron but his attention fell upon Gary when he heard a grumble from him. "What did you say?"

"Let me say it loud and clear, again. I said cut the bullshit, man-up and go see Terra." Gary said intensely with his trademark glare.

"This is none of your business!" Richie glared back and was now only a few inches away from Gary's face.

"Just to return the many favors, I'm making it my business! And from what I got during our fluke of training day, you still care for Terra."

"You don't know shit, Gary."

"Then why the hell are you getting so worked up about it?! It's obviously you still care, just go see her!"

"You're wrong! So shut up!" Richie yelled at Gary and to make sure he'll keep his mouth shut, he threw a punch at Gary's jawline.

Out of all days for Richie; or anybody else, decided to pick a fight with Gary, today was certainly not the best day. Being in foul mood due to many recent events has occurred towards him; he needed to release his pent up tension. A fist fight was the perfect solution and going against a well-known worthy opponent, Gary let loose. Dropping his belonging to the ground, he returned a right-hook style punch at Richie's face. With the two on edge; for their own reasons, Gary and Richie were in an even out brawl. Exchanging punches to the face and kicks to the one's body, no classmates or bystanders dares to stop the fight. Ron would have probably tried to step in but he felt the fiery aura the two released. After receiving another blow to the face by Richie, Gary managed to foot-sweep Richie. With Richie flat on his back on the ground, Gary pinned him down with his right knee and left hand at his chest, as he had his right fist raised. The two exchanged glares, but Gary spoke up first.

"Go fucking see her before it's too late to say goodbye! Do you know how much I would like to have your current situation?! I never got a chance to say goodbye to my deceased parents. You say that you don't care now, but knowing that you let the chance slip pass through your fingers, you'll regret it later!" Gary felt Richie's whole body went limp and sharply stared down at a pair of grim eyes.

Richie was truly lost for words. All thanks to Gary's outburst had hit him hard. "I…I'm sorry for your lost…But I don't kno—" Richie stopped his sentence when Gary gotten off of him and roughly helped him back up onto his feet.

"It's your lucky day. My car is around the corner and I want to leave this place. So I'll take you to where ever Terra is hospitalized." Gary hissed. And in order to hide his discomfort pain, he nonchalantly grabbed his bag off the ground.

Painfully cracking his neck and aching arms, Richie snorted. "If this is my lucky day with you, what's an unfortunate day would be like?"

Gary glared over with a snicker. "You can ride with him."

"Point taken."

That was the last spoken dialog between the two. Gary turned his attention towards Ron and got the information he and Richie needed. Richie knew exactly which hospital they were going when it was revealed they were heading to Celadon City. Once everything got settle amongst the three, they all headed out with their Pokémon partners and spoke nothing about the fight.

**** An Hour and Half Later – Celadon City's Hospital ****

Normally when battered patients walk through the doors, it's nothing out of the ordinary. But due to the circumstances of Ron; Doctor Levin, walked in with Richie and Gary and all three of them tattered and beaten, the lobby nurses and a couple of doctors stared at them. Out of courteousness towards his colleagues, Ron waved a hand in the air with a smile, indicating everything is 'under control'. It wasn't long before the three stood in front of a private room with the name tag, 'Terra Galli'. Ron stood off to the side and gestured at the doorknob for Richie to be the first to enter in. Richie gave Ron a nasty scowl, but still reached for the doorknob. Only to immediately pull away. And before he could downright change his mind and leave, he received a punch on his arm from behind. Gary had to punch some senses into Richie again and also it was a déjà vu moment. He knew the petrified feeling Richie was going through when staring at the closed door.

"We're already here. There's no turning back. Just do what we had discussed in the car." Gary said firmly.

"All you said was four words in that hour and a half drive!" Richie bellowed when he faced Gary.

"Yeah, wasn't that enough?" Gary asked spitefully. "Just speak your mind."

"Tsk. Thanks for the encouraging words again, Gary. Just speak my mind he says, easier said than done." Richie obnoxiously said.

"It'll be smooth sailing after you see her. If I was able to talk to my sister after a decade of not seeing her and loathing, I think you can manage the three year gap." Gary said irksomely and all of a sudden, he grabbed at Richie's collar. "I'm giving you thirty seconds to walk through that door. And if you don't, I have no shame on disturbing the peace by slamming your ass through that door."

Richie shrugged Gary's grip and irritatingly returned his attention to Terra's door. "God, Mickey's right. You CAN BE sympathetic, but still an asshole at the same time."

Quiet snickers and snorts were exchanged among the guys before Richie finally opened the door and was the only one that walked in. Gary had accepted Ron's hospitality of a free treatment, mainly an excuse to leave the two ex-lovers alone. Terra, on the other side of the vast room curtain, heard the door closed. Waiting for the figure to emerge from the other side, she assumed it was her doctor-friend.

"Gosh Ron, I guess it's better late, than never showing up for the Book Club discussion today. You totally missed a hilarious discussion with the twins. Chloe and Connor went back to their room for lunch—" Terra lost her voice and dropped her book in her lap once she saw Richie in the flesh.

"We need to talk." Richie said wholeheartedly.

Two hours later; a good portion of it with Terra spilling and weeping her guts out, the two now sat quietly on the bed. Executing first-aid treatment on Richie, just like old time sakes, Terra didn't realize how intensely she was being stared at. With many things going through his head, Richie finally took notices of Terra's appearance. With the symptoms of hair loss; a while back ago, she no longer had her long wavy hair. It had grown back out into a short-wavy bob-cut hairstyle. Even though she wasn't sickly looking, she was definitely thin compared to the day they parted. Also the way she spoke and her outlook on life, she was a complete stranger. A tiny smile appeared on Richie's face when he stuck his fingers through her hair. Her appearance may have changed, however her habits didn't. Terra's notorious happy ear-wiggle, wiggled about every time she came in physical contact with Richie. But the fact the two haven't officially made up or continue on what their 'where about statuses', Terra tried not to read into Richie's smile. She as well could tell and feel he has definitely changed. And before she knew it, Richie had lightly clutched his fingers in her hair and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I hate you so much with every inch of my body. But it seems like my lame-ass heart, still cares for you." Richie whispered and hugged Terra for the first time in a long time.

Holding back her tears, she returned the hug. "I'm sorry for being selfish and made the decision on my own back then. But you know that I'm always sincerely yours."

**** Some Hours Later – Doctor Levin's Office ****

Gary hadn't anticipated of falling asleep on Ron's sofa lounge chair. But after a long, sleepless night and dwelling over a sensation ordeal exhausted him into a nap. If it hadn't been for Ron's office phone going off, Gary would still be sleeping. After his yawn, Gary shook his head to get rid of the drowsiness. His eyes focused on a digital wall clock; 5:43 P.M. it display. Soon a heavy sigh escaped, as he pulled out his cell phone. With his phone turned off; as well as Richie's, since morning when the two left Viridian, he finally turned it back on. Foreseeing his cell bombarded with texts and missed calls, he scrolled through them like it was nothing of importance. Most of the texts were from Misty asking where exactly he was, for she had heard from the grapevines that he and Richie disappeared with a stranger after a big fight. He also received a text from Derek and Luke, giving him a heads up that 'Mickey' was being impractical towards them of not knowing his whereabouts and whatnots. Pitifully staring at his cell phone background, a snicker escaped. That split second, he decided to give another shot at confessing once he and Richie returns. Not sure if the outcome will be positive or not, he just needed to know the answers in order to officially move forward.

With it being close to six o' clock and in needing to head back before Sunday's eight o' clock curfew, Gary grabbed his belongings and headed to Terra's room. The exchange greetings with Terra only lasted for a brief moment, as Gary and Richie took off towards the entrance lobby. The two were going to leave a note for Ron but ran into him when he stepped out from one of the client rooms. While exchanging quick 'thanks' and 'good byes', Gary heard Richie said 'see you tomorrow' before the two completely walked away and out of the hospital. It was a complete silent atmosphere between the two the moment they got inside the car, it continued on for a good fifteen minutes. Until Gary straightforwardly asked about the last comment he made towards Ron.

"Oh, well I'm going to visit Terra again right after class sessions are over." Richie calmly replied and noticed Gary's composed expression. "Annnd just to save you the time on asking, I do not know where Terra and I stand at the moment in our relationship. There's just way too much to take in for one day. So I figure if—"

"Richie, can't you save this bro-talk for Ash? Have you forgotten I'm not the listener or helper type in these kinds of situations?"

A chuckle escaped from Richie's lip, as he looked forward. "Sorry man, you're stuck with me for the next hour and ten minutes and there's nothing you can do about it." Richie jokingly said and caught Gary's threatening smirk. "J.K. But honestly speaking, just let me vent. You're the only one that knows anything about Terra and I want to keep it that way. Ash's my homeboy, but this is something that he won't fully understand and of course, will somehow make a big deal out of it."

"Isn't that the truth? That's the biggest flaw of his."

"Right?! Before I turned off my phone, I told him not to wait up because I'm taking care of some personal business. Once I turned back my phone, it's all blown up with texts, missed calls and voice mails!"

"Hah, I got the same treatment from Mickey, but no voice mails. He knows I hate voice mails and I will not check it. Those two are going to flip when we return."

Richie chuckled and pulled down his visor to check his face in the mirror. "Major flip-age, especially when they both see us bandaged and bruised like this. Maaan, I'm going to get a major shiner, thanks to you."

"Screw you, I wasn't the only one that hit you near your eye." Gary replied aggressively.

"Hah, true that. Ron got me a couple of times but those hits were nowhere close to that right-hook of yours. Fucking-A, I seriously don't miss those punches. What in the hell put you in such a bad mood this morning?" Richie asked, as he touched a few of the bandages on his face that Terra treated.

"A bunch of calamities, enough said." Gary replied and annoyingly tapping his index finger against his steering wheel. "You just happened to be in the crossfire. If it makes you feel any better, you almost cracked one of my rib-bones and you made me bleed."

"Oooh yeeeah, I feel so much better after hearing that. It's even healing my wounds you inflected!" Richie sarcastically said with his trademark smile.

Gary could feel the stupid, jokester grin of Richie's as his focus still lie ahead. "Wipe that grin off your face, trying to give you a damn compliment. You're one of the few that can keep up with me. But this is the first time you got me to bleed though. Last person to do so was Mickey."

"Dude, I saw it from a far but was it caused from that head-butt Mickey gave you?"

"Fucking, sadly yes and it's a day I don't want to really want to remember."

"Hahaha, classic." Richie ended it like that when he suddenly remembered Gary' quote of Mickey 'being lucky that day' by being saved by him and Ash. Until recently and thanks to accidentally overheard a conversation, he would have never fully understood what Gary meant by that. He then inhaled a deep breath. "Hey, since we're on this weird tangent bonding, and on the subject of Ash and Mickey. There's something I need to tell you. You might already know it, since Mickey tells you everything but I need to get it off my chest—"

"Would you just get to the point?"

"Well, last Sunday after we split from our training day downstairs, I also took off. But quickly returned to grab a drink from the kitchen but I accidentally stumbled upon one of Mickey's and Ash's conversations about you. No one else was around, but Ash and I now know about the promise you made to Mrs. Ketchum." Seeing the stoned look face on Gary's face, Richie could tell Mickey never told him about his slip up conversation.

"I see. Well, in that case let's do a tradeoff. I don't mention anything about Terra and you don't mention about that promise to anybody else. Deal?" Gary asked looking over at Richie and received an agreement kind of nod. Even though he kept his cool on the outside, inside he was boiling. Finding out from a fourth party about his secret has been exposed and Misty has broken their promise, rage, deceptions and betrayal quickly filled up his mind. To keep his mind and body under control from his temper, he needed to chance the subject. "So, are you going to vent about your issues with Terra or not? You have less than an hour before you lose this chance."

Richie was impressed on how well Gary took the news and didn't press it any further. He actually needed an ear to listen to his deeper, bottled up emotions of Terra. And for the second time, within the last three years, he just started opening up to Gary with whatever came to mind first.

**** A Couple of Hours Later – Third-Years' Dormitory – Bottom Floor ****

Ash and Mickey got up from one the living room couches the moment they saw only Gary and Richie walked through the entrance door. No doubt about it, the two looked like they've been through hell. Richie returned the wave to Ash and Mickey; it wasn't the same case for Gary. He barely exchanged a glance with Mickey and Ash as he just quietly headed towards the staircase. Ash and Mickey met up with Richie in the main hallway entrance and exchanged a quick greet. It wasn't long before Mickey had excused himself and took off towards the staircase. Having a gut feeling the two are going to have a heated discussion, Richie had to keep Ash out of it. The two soon disappeared into the kitchen after Richie had convinced Ash to keep him company.

Misty slowly opened the door and saw Gary stood at his desk unloading his belongings. Shutting the door behind her and making her way towards Gary, a cold chill ran down her spine causing her to stop and stare at Gary's back. She instantly froze when Gary turned around and emotionlessly stared at her.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you broke our promise?"

Misty became wary and knew exactly which 'promise' would make him this livid. With nothing coming out of her month and seeing Gary's impatience growing bigger, she panicked. "It's not like I told him on—"

Gary just lost it and didn't even let Misty finish her sentence. He only heard the words that just angered him more. "Not like you told him?! Fucking sakes, first you break our promise and now you're lying about not telling Ash about my promise to his mom?!"

"Gary, I—"

"If you would have just told me the truth about the slip up last Sunday, I wouldn't have been furious like right now! Bad enough that Ash knows now, but I had to hear it from Richie, who accidentally heard you guys in the kitchen!"

Unable to response back, Misty shamefacedly took Gary's lashes. She did manage to take a step forward towards him but only to retreat like a wounded Houndour.

"You know promises are very important to me! The fact you broke ours is a total slap to my face and I'm left with an aftermath sting of betrayal!"

"I'm sorry! It was a total accident! I don't know how I'll make it up to you…" Misty slowly reached out towards Gary. "But Gary, I won't let another secret or promise between us be broken again."

Gary yanked his body away from the three second hold Misty had on him and gave her a glare. "You got that right. Because as of right now, we're done, we're no longer friends!"

"You don't really mean that right, Gary?!" Misty asked desperately.

Knowing he'll regret it later, but staring down at Misty lividly, he made sure he got his point across. "I mean every word of it. Ever since you came into my life, it's been a non-stop emotional roller-coaster," Gary paused to recollect his thoughts and went into his defense mode before cutting himself off of Misty's 'hook'. "Misty does not exist anymore. I'm going back to the day I hated your fucking guts as Mickey. Got it?!"

Misty stared at Gary like someone just shot her through the heart. It was a good thing Brock always took Togepi on the weekends because she would have mindlessly left him behind. Her body had moved on its own and staggered backwards out of the room, before giving her mind a chance to comprehend Gary's statement and fight for her forgiveness. Before she knew it, she was running out of the building like it was on fire and headed towards the Eastern track and field. Misty crashed onto the first bench she came across and trembling pulled out her phone and speed dialed Duplica. Little did she know Ash had followed behind her, when he saw 'him' abruptly running into everyone at the bottom floor of the dormitory. But Ash stood at a distance away when he heard Mickey spoke into his phone.

"—I fucked up."

Duplica on the other line, tried to be as calm as she could be at the sudden start of the phone call. "Alright. What do you mean by you have fucked up?"

"I broke his trust and now he hates me!"

"Wait, you told Ash about your whole identity already?"

"No. This isn't about Ash. It's Gary. We just got into a fight because I broke a promise between us and he…God, I wish you were here. I need a shoulder to cry on." Misty could no longer hold in her emotion and tears just started leaking down her cheeks. "He said…he no longer wants to be friends and, and I don't think I can accept that."

"Did you try to reason with him and asked for forgiveness?" Duplica asked worryingly.

"I was going to…But I couldn't take the way he looked at me. It was like I was dead to him…And before I knew it, I ran out and now bawling my eyes out to you…He's my first male best friend. I don't know what to do. It hurts…" Misty could no longer babble on because her sobbing took over.

Duplica couldn't remember the last time she was stumped on how to help her best friend. She didn't realize how hard Misty had fallen for Gary until the waterworks. "One step at a time, so first things first, cry your eyes out." Duplica said caringly, being supportive as much as she could over the phone. She knew her B.F.F. only cries over matters that are deeply of importance. And as much as she wanted to have Misty acknowledge her feelings towards Gary, she decided to keep quiet about for now.

Ash had quietly left the location a bit ago and made his way towards Gary's room. It wasn't long before he was banging at the door. Causing Derek, Luke, and a couple of other dorm-mates to peer on, as the door finally opened with a pissed off looking Gary.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Go make up with Mickey."

"Stay the hell out of my business! He came crying to you didn't he?"

Ash glared at Gary. "You think you know everything don't you? And no, he didn't come crying to me. But he is crying over your sorry ass to someone over the phone down in the Eastern track and field alone. Why is it that you always hurt or make the ones closest to you cry all the time?" Ash grabbed Gary's tank by his collarbone. "Mickey values your friendship."

Shoving Ash away, Gary fixed his tank with hatred. "I don't care and why the fuck would you care?! Didn't you hate the fact we were friends in the first place?!"

"I care because I'm Mickey's friend and I would want the best for him! He's the closest to a friend you got right now. And you're right, I hated the fact you two are friends. It's only because deep down I was jealous of you two being friends like how we use to be. There are times I would like us to be best friends like we were in olden days!"

Gary wasn't sure how to take Ash's confessions, but it pushed him over the edge. And he was going to make sure Ash went with him down that rocky, memory lane of theirs. "You lost that best friend privilege the day you lost my little treasure box!"

* * *

A/N: (5/3/13) Omfgosh, I am so sorry for this long-of-a-wait-update. Don't know whose still around but thanks for sticking around those who are. I would also like to give special thanks again to all those sent me PMs to check if I were alive or not in the last 6 months XD Meant a lot to me. And thank you again for the last chapter reviews, all of them brings a smile to my face and do push me to find the rare-free-time to write *huggies*

Hope this rollercoaster ride chapter was worth the wait? Tied up some loose ends and got a little (fake) ego-makeout session, w00t-w00t. And made a yummy fanart scene of Misty being on top of Gary, the link is on my profile page.

So life and my time managing got hectically-busy and out of hand XD So here's some semi-good and bad news. Bad news, since I still work two jobs, not sure when the next chapter will be updated :( As each chapter takes forever is because it's written out as I 'fill in the blanks' to get to the next 'arc'. The semi-good news is, after AUG, I will no longer be helping out my BFF's wedding planning (I'm the maid of honor), and I'll be stepping down from my work's volunteer party committee (done my fair shared-load of hours), so that means I will have slightly more free time to get back on track with semi-quicker and more updates for 2013. So muchie lovies, hope to from ya all, until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


End file.
